A Fox Tails
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: When Kitsi Inari moved to Paris to attend school the only things on her mind was getting to experience French life and making new friends. Never would she guess she'd have to protect the city while hiding her identity behind a mask. Can she step up and become the hero? If only it wasn't the biggest secret she was hiding. Rating based just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Kitsi Inari moved to Paris to attend school the only things on her mind was getting to experience French life and making new friends. Never would she guess she'd have to protect the city while hiding her identity behind a mask. Can she step up and become the hero? If only it wasn't the biggest secret she was hiding.

A Fox's Tails: Chapter 1: Burn Out

"Dad I'm fine." the young girl said, "Listen it's my first day of school, you sound like I'm about to get married." she was then bombarded with a series of mixed comments and rushed words. It was her first day of school and her father had been talking to her none stop, making sure she was prepared, along with wanting to know how she was settling in a new city.

"No I'm not getting married, I'm fourteen!" again there was another round of quick talking, "No, no, dad we do not need to have 'that' talk." her face was ablaze for a moment. She had been in Paris for little over a week, mostly moving her stuff into her new home while she studied and went to school.

 _"I'm just nervous. This will be your first school in a new country. I want you to be safe."_

"I know dad, I'm a little nervous too." she chuckled, "But I'm also really excited, so much that the nervousness is being devoured by the excitement! Like how Godzilla devoured the pterodactyl soul and got the red spiral beam! " she exclaimed.

'Um...dear...'

"Oh! Gomen Otosan...I went off track again." she blushed as she took her seat back, "I'm just really excited."

 _"I can tell. Did you want me to call ahead to let them know you're coming?"_

"Um that's not necessary, really. I'll just head to principal's office to check in and get my schedule. You just focus on your work."

 _"Easier said than done. I wish I could be there to see you off during your first day." she sounded rather disappointed, "How have your french lessons been going?"_

"Oh they're...great. Yep, I'm learning...learned a so much..."

 _"Oh? Avez-vous pratiquez votre français?"_

'?' Kitsi blinked as she tried to piece together the sentence.

"Dad please don't worry. Trust me. Everything will be fine!"

 _"Alright, just please be careful and have a good day at school. I love you." the voice said humbly, "Anata o aishitemasu."_

Now that she understood, "I love you too. Jā matane!" with a smile she ended the call with her father. Placing her hands in her lap she took a deep breath and began her mental preparation for school. With a deep breath she felt calm, excited, and ready to hit the ground running. Looking out the window she noticed the various buildings and the people as they passed by. Paris was know as the city of love and art.

Suddenly the car came to halt, tires screeching. Kitsi nearly fell off the seat, but caught herself at the last moment.

"What's wrong Austin?" she asked toward the driver.

"My apologies Miss, it seems we've hit a bit of traffic." he respond, standing up the young girl opened the sunroof and took a look for herself. To his word the streets looked to be backed up, she could barely see what was causing the stop.

'Looks like we're stuck.' she bite her life and pondered, it was her first day of school, yet she couldn't be faulted because of traffic. Looking around she took time to look around the area. Until her view came to the sidewalk where people went on about their say, a few skulking at the weather. Until her maroon eyes feel on an elderly man walking up the street, with a cane in hand he walked with a straddle of his age. It reminded her of the seniors back home that would sit on their porches playing mahjong or gossiping. Though seeing the scene her heart sank as people seemed to be walk by without even trying to help.

Not even a second later Kitsi jumped out the back seat and ran to the sidewalk ignoring the honking cars of obviously confused drivers or the voices of people saying something rude about the youth.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking over the elderly man who seemed to have fallen on the ground. He looked to be fine, but he had a scratch on his arm, likely from the fall.

"Yes, thank you very much young lady." he spoke humbly, "It seems this heat has gotten to these old bones. I was headed home when I suddenly felt weak." it was rather humid that morning, a rare humidity of spring. It was the third in a four day heat wave and no doubt affected anyone.

"I got this. Hold on." running back to the car she return with items from the back. Which consisted of an umbrella, a first aid-kit, and finally some bottles of water. Using the umbrella she created shade to keep the beams of sun away, after which she used the first aid kit to fix the wound on the elder man's arm, and finally the water was self explanatory.

Opening one she offered it to elderly man, "You should stay hydrated."

'Thank you." he humbly accepted.

"You're quite a resourceful young lady." he commented taking a sip of the water.

"Yep, don't be fooled, I'm pretty quick on my feet. Once I set my mind to something, I can't really turn back." she smiled, "For now let's focus on making sure we get you into some cooler weather. This doesn't seem too bad, a small scratch, but just in case." she placed some gauze around his forearm.

"I apologize if I've caused you any trouble."

"Don't even consider it. I was taught to respect our elders. I'm just relieved you're not seriously hurt." after finishing attending to the scratch she closed the first kit, "You said you we're heading home, how far is your home?" she asked.

"It's back in the city." he pointed.

"Okay. My driver, Austin, can take you straight there." she looked to the driver who gave a nod, "Just tell him the directions and he can take you there in no time."

"Are you positive, giving up your ride for a stranger?"

"Like I said I'm pretty stubborn. Plus my destination isn't too far, I can walk." she reassured, "Also I with the traffic it doesn't look like I'd get there on time. It's air conditioned so it should be more comfortable for you or anyone."

"Thank you again." again he gave a gracious bow making the girl smile with embarrassment.

"No problem, just let me grab something's out of the car." excusing herself she went back to the car, leaving her backpack. Now all she needed was her cellphone, however as she went over to the charging port she found it missing.

"Where are you Chotto denwa?" she began her search for her missing phone. Back with the hold man, now waiting under the shade of the umbrella seemed to be calmly contemplating.

"Master what are you thinking?" a small green creature whispered from his hiding place in the red shirt collar.

"I think I have made a decision." reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black hexagon box/

"Are you sure master?" the small creature asked looking over towards the car where Kitsi had just emerged, via sunroof.

"Found it!" she proclaimed having fished it out from under the seat, "I'll be right there." she called to the old man before disappearing back into the car.

"I'm sure. I like her energy" he nodded, "There's something special about this girl." he smiled humbly.

"Okay I told Austin, my driver, that I would walk the rest of the way. Once the traffic clears he'll drop you wherever you need to go!"

"Thank you again. I wish you luck on your journey ahead." reaching up he showed her the backpack.

"Domo Arigato!" she beamed with a confident grin before giving a polite bow, "Let's both do our best!"

After a final send off the young girl made her ways towards the school. In truth a part of her was nervous, but another part was excited at the prospect of going to a new school.

As she came to a crosswalk she waited for the light to change color so she could go across. Simple. Or at least it would be until a crashing noise broke the atmosphere. People turned their heads down the street.

The sun was shining and the sky was relatively clear.

* * *

Kitsi looked through the selection of clothing, she just need something simple and nice to replace her ruined outfit. Going through the racks her eyes caught sight of various articles to wear. It wasn't her first intention to go into a clothing store, but a sudden incident had forced her to into the store for clothes to replace her old one's. Now stained with what she assumed was mud and concrete.

"I've got ten minutes before school starts." looking at her watch she knew she didn't have much time to mull it over and decided to work with what she had. In the end she chose a light orange overalls with a sleeveless, dark red shirt underneath. Luckily her jacket and shoes were still clean allowing her to keep them.

"Will this be all for you miss?" the cashier asked after tallying up her purchases.

"Yep, thank." after paying for her purchases she left the shop and returned to her route. She had five minutes to get to school. Sprinting down the street her eyes couldn't help gaze at the different booths and shops along the streets each holding a vendor selling unique items and wares.

"Maybe just a quick look..."

She also bought a white belt with a gold buckle. And for added color she bought some colorful pins and even a matching orange head band from the different stands.

"Très mignon" she beamed seeing the new accessories, "Now I'm ready!" and with less than three minutes to spare she made a dash toward the school.

* * *

"Just made it." running up the steps she entered into the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont with literally seconds to spare. As she walked into the building, her eyes wandered, trying to take in everything. First thing she needed to do was search for the principal's office and attempt with limited results as she was either ignored or couldn't get a word in edgewise. It was probably because she wasn't quite adapted to the speak French. She knew words here and there and could string them into half decent sentences, but she was still learning. Was it really this difficult to talk to people? Soon the bell rang and students took toward the classrooms suddenly leaving her alone in the now empty hallways.

"Guess I gotta find it myself. Subarashīdesu..." she sighed, heading up the steps she began checking different doors, until finally she found the office she was looking for. Straining herself up or at least what felt comfortable, she raised her hand and gave a knock on the door. Or at least she would have done it if the door didn't suddenly swing open right in her face.

"Oh my, are you okay?" came a voice. For a moment the young girl rubbed her sore nose.

"I...I'm fine..." she gave her nose a wiggle, nothing broken, "I'm looking for Mr. Damocles." she said getting a hold to herself from the sudden surprise of getting hit in the face.

"Yes, may I help you? Are you sure you don't want to have your nose checked at the nurse office?"

"No thank you, I'm fine really, just surprised." she reassured, "I'm Kitsi Inari, I just transferred her and was told to come to the principal office."

"Ah a new student. My apologies for the quickness." he replied, "I am Principal Damocles, welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont."

"Arigato." she smiled, "I also should apologies for being late, I had some directional problems on the way here."

"It's quite alright, you're new. But in the future be sure to make to your classes on time." there was a warning within that advice, but it didn't deter Kitsi's rising mood.

"Since it's your first day I'll find you a guide to show you around the school and to your classes." he advised, "You can have a seat and I'll send a student to show you around."

"Merci." she replied remembering one of the easiest words from her French studies to prepare for her transfer. Now all she had to do was wait for her guide to come and whisk her away through her first day of school. While she waited she decided to look around for just a bit, on the second she could see the open area, lockers, and different classrooms. Looking up she saw the partial glass ceiling that gave view to the sky, still bright with the sun's rays. Walking backwards she couldn't help be captivated even by just the reflection of the sunlight.

As she turned she felt something or rather someone crash into her. She caught herself before she could go down while also grabbing hold to whatever had slammed into her. Maroon soon meet dark strands of dark blue hair.

"Wow you must be in a rush." the female said holding up the other, amazingly enough she had managed to catch them both from falling to the ground.

"Sorry. Sorry!" she apologized to the other, "I'm such a klutz. I was trying to do a last minute delivery before school, but there was construction and I tried to take a short cut.." she began rambling growing in pace as the seconds went by. Her hands covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Whoa, whoa, breathe." she said trying to calm the other down, "No need to explain. Just be careful flying down the hallway."

Soon the girl lowered her arms and Kitsi was meet with most stunning belle blue eyes.

"Again I'm really sorry. I was trying to get to class because now I'm really late." she tried to explain.

Kitsi gave a small laugh, though felt sympathetic for the girl's dilemma, she must be a student since she was panicking about being late, again.

"It's fine really. I wasn't exactly paying attention myself." she waved it off, "So let's say we we're both fifty-fifty liable."

"Okay." she stammered a bit, but seemed to calm knowing the other wasn't upset, "I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?" she asked.

"Yep! Kitsi Inari!" she introduced proudly and happily with a playful salute, "Reporting for my first day of school. Or at least I will when my guide comes." she said looking around curiously.

"Well then let say, Bienvenue à Paris. Welcome to Paris." She greeted.

"Well thanks for that." she gave a friendly smiled.

"Oh, I also believe this delicious smelling box belongs to you." she held up the box of sweet smellings.

"Thank you so much." at that moment blue belle eyes feel on the girl she had bumped into. She was a head taller than Marinette, with fair skin and maroon eyes. Her hair was a dark reddish orange with a sectioned style and two long bangs on the side. One the top she had a matching orange headband with few buttons on one end. She was dressed in light orange overalls with a wide white belt around the middle, a dark red sleeveless shirt with an yellow jacket with orange sneakers. She also had a light beige pouch backpack on her side. It all it was bright and playful to the eye.

"No problem."she blushed with embarrassment having been staring at her for so long, "Oh no." it was then she noticed a tear on the girl's red shirt.

"Huh?" looking down the owner saw the tear on the shirt she had just bought.

"I am so sorry." she began apologizing again, but before Kitsi could say anything she was already rummaging in her bag, "Don't worry I can fix it." she had pulled out a portable sewing kit, complete with needles, threads, and other small tools for sewing on the go.

At a couple of minutes, a few being rather awkward silence, the shirt was stitched up.

"You fixed it." Kisti looked at the now stitched up blouse, "You're really handy with that needle and thread." she completed.

"Thanks, it's nothing really. I've had a lot of practice sewing things. Clothes, dolls, all kinds of things." she rambled stammering every now and then.

"It's still good work. You can barely tell it had been torn." She noted looking at the red fabric.

"Again I'm really, really sorry for tearing your shirt." She apologized.

"This thing? Don't even sweat it. I just bought it from this store on the way here. It was practically on sale." But it looked brand new. That or she took really good care of her clothes, "But still it's no problem." there was another pause before Kitsi spoke again.

"See even though I'm supposed to be living here I got a bit sidetracked on my way to class and..." she was going to explain about the 'person' who had gotten mud all over her clothes, but then the other girl suddenly gave a squeak and her eyes widened.

"Class! Oh no I'm so late!" with that she dashed past Kitsi and frantically sprinted down the hallway.

"Bye...?" well that happened. Wiggling her nose she inhaled smelling a scent of sweetness and warm outdoors.

"Ah Ms. Inari." came the voice of the principal who was just walking down the hallway, "I apologize for making you wait. I was trying to locate a guide for you, but she hasn't shown up in class yet."

"It's fine I was preoccupied that I didn't even notice the time." she admitted with a small smile thinking about the girl who literally ran into her.

"Well then until she arrives I'll show you to your first class."

"Lead the way." adjusting her bag she followed behind the older principle to what would be her first class.

* * *

"Class we have a new student joining us." the teacher spoke motioning to the girl standing up front. The eyes of the class turned to look at the new student who would be joining their class.

"Why don't you tell us a little something about yourself." the orangette haired girl stepped forward to address her new classmates, a smile on her lips and a confidence in her maroon eyes.

"Aisatsu min'na!" she greeted playfully, "As you just heard I'm Kitsi! I just moved here from Japan." she smiled, "I..." suddenly the door opened and another person stepped inside the class instantly picked up in terms of momentum.

"My apologies for being late." the blond boy apologized, "I had an early photoshoot."

"Alright settle down everyone." the teacher said bringing the class to order, "Now then Adrien I will excuse you because of your schedule, but I don't want you making a habit about coming late." she warned politely.

"Yes ma'am." he replied politely before returning to his seat.

"Now then I will assign you a seat for the semester." currently there was only one open seat available. The back row.

"Okay Ms. Inari why don't you take a seat in the empty seat in the back row." again her voice was kind and she gave Kitsi an apologetic gaze that she had to sit in the back.

"Right." making her way up the steps she took a few peeks at her fellow students before taking her assigned seat. Though she was rather bummed she had to sit in the back row and rather bemused that she never finished her introduction speech. Though it was only her first day and she still had time to get more acquainted with people.

The rest of the class period seemed to tick by Kitsi took down notes. The teacher, Ms. Bustier, seemed very nice as she taught. Though she tried to pay attention her eyes would look around the rooms at her classmates, whom she hoped would be her new friends. Each one was a different personality as well as a challenge for Kitsi to face.

She would have to learn names and interest and soon creating a friendship.

Soon class had ended and now it would be time to get to her next class. The room was beginning to empty quick so if Kitsi was going to begin her first day of school and make friends she needed to strike the matches and ignite. Quickly packing away her things she began walking down the steps. But as she stepped onto the last step she was suddenly stopped abruptly nearly as she nearly tripped over the step and staggered a bit. Luckily her balance kept her from falling on her face.

She exhaled thankfully, though even a little misstep like that didn't go unnoticed as a few snickers could be heard by a few lagging students as they left. Stepping out of the classroom she looked around wondering where she should start. Walking through the halls she peered around searching, trying to find someone to talk too. She was pretty friendly and outgoing when she wanted to be, but she also didn't want to come off too...what was the word?

'Clingy? Desperate?...she just didn't want to put anyone off.' reaching into her bag she pulled out a small book, 'French-Dictionary', the small pocket sized version for traveling. Kitsi began looking from the pocket dictionary. If she was going to go to be living in Paris, she needed to brush up on her French. She was pretty good with the basics, like introducing herself and she could hold a decent conversation from the times she spoke with her father.

With one last peek at the book she closed it before placing it in the pocket of her outfit.

"Having so many pockets comes in really handy." she noted before continuing her walk through the halls. She had made it towards the steps and was heading up the steps. She looked up just in time to feel something or rather crash into her.

"Well hello again sugar." she greeted the girl with the pigtails.

"Sugar?" she blinked confusingly.

"I mean...you smell like sugar. Rather strong, but sweet." she gave a nervous laugh trying to steer the awkward situation. It was then she noticed she was still holding onto the other, she chalked it up to balance. With another awkward chuckle she help the other balance herself before quickly releasing her, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah...um...thank you...for catching me."

"Oh it was nothing. Watashi wa hiku koto ga tokuidesu!" she smiled only to receive another confused look from the dark haired.

'Eh...sorry I did it again.' she had mixed her languages together.

"I'm M-Marinette. Marinette Dupan-Cheng." she reintroduced herself to the new girl who smiled back, "Sorry we didn't chance to talk before...I didn't know you were going to be in my class.. Actually I didn't know we we're getting a new student until this morning. Some class representative I am." she blushed.

"Nice to meet you, again, I'm Kitsi Inari." she greeted, "I just moved here from Japan. It's my first day, obviously, but I got a bit side tracked. Well actually I got a tad lost even though I'm supposed to be living here." she laughed lightly.

"Wow all that way, must have been a huge move." Marinette smiled, "If you need some help getting around I'd be happy to give you a tour. Well I guess I'm supposed to do that anyway. I can also introduce you to everyone and help you find your classes and tell you about some of the different places to visit in Paris."

"That would be great!" she pulled her schedule, "My next class is Chemistry. Plus having a tour guide would be a big help."

"Oh I'm headed there too. We can go together." she offered.

"I'd like that. Thanks." she smiled and accepted.

* * *

As the day went by Marinette was a big help getting Kitsi situated and showing her around the school. Like she promised Marinette also introduced her to students she had recognized from class. Since it was a free period Kitsi decided to take a look at her locker. Opening it up it was the standard locker.

Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a couple of photos and placed them on the inside of the door. While it was rather sudden she always carried a few pictures and photo's with her to remind her of home.

'Wish me luck.' she whispered hopefully to the picture of her parents before shutting the door. Looking around the hall free period was still in full swing with students conversing, eating lunch, or even doing homework and studying. With her hope and spirit high she took to take in the full school experience and meet other students.

Though as she took in her moment of the first half of her first day of school a commotion brought her back. Peeking out from the corner of the hallway, Kitsi furrowed her brows at the scene before. The blonde girl, who she remembered from class, was maliciously talking down to another girl.

"Excuse me?" she piped in more polite then she would like, but it had the needed effect of stopping the verbal bullying of the other girl as the other two turned toward her.

"What do you want?" she questioned obviously not happy with being interrupted.

Kitsi didn't answer the snide question reaching down she helped the girl up, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." she nodded slowly, a look of relief that someone had come to her aid, though surprised someone had stepped in during one of the blond's tiraid

"Whatever problems you have you shouldn't talk down on others." she wanted to defuse the situation as peacefully as possible.

"This between me and this clumsy ingrate who stepped on my new shoes." obviously it didn't look like the blond wanted to end it peacefully.

"But...it was an accident." she squeaked, "I didn't mean to step on your shoes."

"It's okay there shoes." Kitsi tried to comfort her. But that was quickly dashed by the blond terror.

"Just shoes!" she shrieked with offense, "These are expensive imported shoes from Spain. Though I doubt you would know anything about expensive taste." she looked the new girl up, "Or taste for that matter." she laughed.

Kitsi frowned and looked like she was about to retort when suddenly the girl gave a small squeak.

"I'm sorry, I...just..." she bolted leaving the three girls in the hallway. Kitsi looked on sadly at the girl's rationality to run away.

"What is wrong with you? You made that poor girl cry." Kisti was not amused one bit. Yes they were expensive shoes but what she did was uncalled for.

"And just who do you think you are new girl?"

"My name is Inari Kitsi I'm in class with you." she replied, they had just seen each other and she didn't even look like she was tried to learn her name. Being one of the people who seemed more interested in the other new student. But that was beside the point, "Answer my question. Why did you need to make that poor girl cry?" and over something petty as shoes and she apologized.

"It's not my fault that clumsy oof can't watch where she's going." she scoffed, "Look she left a mark on the brand new shoes." it wasn't even a big mark, their wasn't even a scratch, "Does she even understand how much these cost? Probably not considering what she was wearing." she laughed.

Kisti looked down at the shoes, recognizing the brand. Leona Della Cruz, pricey indeed and sold only in high end boutiques.

"Even though those are gorgeous Leona Della Cruz...", She breathed stopping her rambling, "That is not the point. You can't talk to people like that." she reaffirmed, "I believe you should apologize."

"Ha! Me apologize. For what. Being the only person in this school with actual taste." she laughed as her side-kicked chuckled in the background, "Sabrina can you believe this one." the girl gave a chuckle.

"Listen new girl. I don't know how it is where you went to school, but here I'm the top of the food chain and you are but a small crumb. So be smart and learn the rules. You'll last long." she gave a smug look like she had won, that Kitsi was going to stand down and back down like some frightened animal.

"Actually I do know about taste." her eyes locked with Chloe's, with not a look of fear, but determination, "I know you leave a bad taste in my mouth." with turn she walked off from the two leaving a fuming Chloe who was glaring death at the other. Walking back to her locker she took her remaining books out before closing it.

"You look like a little down, did something happen?"

"I was in the hallway when I saw a confrontation." she explained, "This poor girl accidently stepped on another girls shoes and she just went off on her. I tried to intervene, but she ran off when the other girl wouldn't stop talking about her. She looked really upset." she was crying.

"It sounds like you ran into Chloe."

"Chloe?" was that the blond's name.

"Chloe Bourgeois." she reaffirmed, "She isn't exactly the nicest person school."

"I don't see how someone can be that...mean." it wasn't exactly the first word she wanted to use,but it was the only one she could voice out, "She wouldn't even apologize."

"Well at least you tried to stand up to her. Most people are pretty afraid too." she said rather disappointed in her own words.

"Of her?" why would anyone be afraid of her.

"Her dad's the mayor of Paris." and then it made sense, she knew she had heard that name before. She was Mayor Bourgeois daughter,"She pretty much thinks she can get away with it, she's such a spoiled brat." Marinette huffed. "People like Chloe have no respect for others. I can't stand people like that."

"Is she really that bad?" though after seeing her verbally attack that poor girl for just stepping on her shoes she couldn't imagine what else she could or had done.

"Worse." she frowned, making it clear to Kitsi that even though Chloe was popular, it was only out of fear and manipulation, "She thinks because she's rich and her dad's the mayor she can get what she wants. No one really likes her, except maybe Sabrina, but no one has the guts to stand up to her. Or they do, but nothing ever changes. In the end it's best to ignore her."

"Oh..."

"You shouldn't worry yourself about her. Let's just focus on getting you through the rest of first day." she changed the subject, "What class do you have next?"

"Um, Gym I think." she said pulling out her schedule she found that indeed her next class was gym.

"Wow three classes together. I can show you we're the Gym is."

"I would actually like that."

* * *

In Gym Class...

"Alright class today we're playing one of the building blocks, dodgeball!" the couch, Armand D'Argencourt , stated showing the red ball to the class.

"Now then you'll need to break into teams. First I need two captains. Who wants to volunteer?"

After a small debate, Kim and Nino had been chosen as captains. The match was a sudden death match meaning only one player at a time rotating between players so that everyone got a turn. One Kim's team was Alix, Nathanael, Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrian. While on Nino's team was Max, Alya, Marinette, Rose, and finally Kitsi.

"Alright I want a good, clean match. There will be two balls, one per player. If you get hit with the ball you are out until the next rotation. No hitting above or below the chest, save for arms and legs." he explained the rules, "The team with the most outs by the end wins. Now let's play ball!" he blew the whistle.

As the game began the teams seemed on even playing field. Kim and Alix were the toughest two to beat, both being athletic in their own sense. On the other side Nino and Alya were the heavy hitters taking out at least three out of the five players from each side Marinette was surprisingly agile and held her own when her turn came taking out Nathanael, Sabrina, and not surprisingly Chloe who pretty much intimidated others not to throw the ball at her.

"Next up Kitsi Inari." hearing her name Kitsi nearly jumped off the benches to take her position on the other side of the court. Her opponent this round was Kim, a athlete of the school.

"Good luck Kitsi!" Marinette and Alya cheered. Kitsi turned to wave at her team.

"This will be easy." Kim seemed confident with his victory over half the group on Nino's side. However in seamed in all rotations Kitsi was the only person yet to be struck out.

"We are so going to win."

"And begin!" as the players rushed to towards the middle, Kim looking poised to grab the ball, but in a split second upset it was Kitsi who had gotten her's first.

"Huh?" Kim looked dazed and confused as Kitsi took hold at the round sphere before launching it at the star athlete, knocking him out of the game.

"Point Kitsi. Kim you're out!"

"What just happened?" the athlete blinked.

"A chance that's what. Go Kitsi!" Marinette cheered which seemed to bring up the spirits of the other team.

"Next up, Alix you're up!" he called.

"I got this." the skater said going up to the starting position, giving her captain a smug look as she passed him. But just like before Kitsi was the first to get to the ball and with a throw knocked the skater out of the competition.

"Ah man. Whatever." she huffed and walked back to the benches.

"Your out!" the Mr. D'Argencourt announced, "Good hustle, now it looks like we have a game." he sounded impressed with the new girl who took the game quite easily.

"Next up, Chloe get to your post." upon hearing the name Kitsi looked over at the blond haired girl who she had a run in with earlier.

"Um, I do not do dodgeball. I just got my nails done and I'll get sweaty. ew." she stated, "Sabrina will take my turn." not a big surprise considering she hadn't actually played in any of her turns.

"There are no substitutions in gym class." the Mr. D'Argencourt seemed adamant, until Chloe decided to call her father, the mayor of Paris, who wouldn't think to kindly on his precious princess being hurt. In the end she got her way and Sabrina was sent up.

"Please be gentle..." Sabrina asked visibly cringing. Even she knew Kitsi was not to be taken lightly considering she knocked out two of their best players with much effort.

"Alright, begin!" at the sound of the whistle Kitsi easily got to the ball first, though Sabrina did give an effort. As Kitsi stood to throw the ball, remembering the girl as the Chloe's friend or side-kick. But Sabrina looked like a small, mouse before a larger predator.

With a sympathetic look, she bounced the ball, gently, into Sabrina tapping her on shoulder. Sabrina seemed relieved.

"Sabrina you're out." the couch called, "And since Sabrina took Chloe's turn it counts as double." Kim's team groaned since that meant it pushed the other's team score up by two.

"Good game." Kitsi said earning a small smile from the girl, until she was called back by Chloe.

"Go Kitsi!" with the last plays the game were real close. Kitsi had done the job of knocking out many of the players on the opposing team including the captain. Now she was facing off against Nathaniel, a young and shy artist. Deciding to give the others a chance she let Nathaniel take the ball and attempt to hit her.

"Put some hustle in it! How hard is it to hit one girl!" Chloe yelled seeing as Kitsi was the last player on Nino's team. Though it was hard for her to talk because she had gotten out of playing. Moving across the gym floor with speed and grace that seemed impossible Kitai took no time dodging a throw by the shy artist and with a swift throw Nathanael had been taken out of the game. Going to the side he rubbed his sore arm as he took his seat next to his fallen teammates.

"Girls got moves." as the clock winded down it looked like no one of the other side could touch Kitsi.

"If we can just get one more out then we win. Who's left?"

"This is fun!" she said amused spinning the ball on her finger, "I like this game."

"Looks like it's Agreste vs. Inari. Final sudden death round!" Mr. D'Argencourt announced.

"Oh no not my Adrienkins!" Chloe cried dramatically. Many of the girls, not exactly in their class, but those who had come to see the model play, seemed devastated that the precious model known as Adrien could be injured during the game.

"Oh no..." Marinette whispered worriedly.

"Both players get at the starting positions and wait for the whistle."

Kitsi took her place at the mark, giving a few stretches. Locking her eyes on the blond she was like a predator studying her pray. Even though he didn't look like much, she had learned to never underestimate an opponent no matter the appearance. As she prepared herself she heard the cheers towards the blond model.

"Go Adrien!"

"I love you!"

"Crush that big brute!" That one was from Chloe.

'I can hear you.' she breathed calming herself.

"This will be the final match. Whoever knocks out their opponent wins the match!" Mr. D'Argencourt announced, "Are both players ready?"

"Yep." Adrien nodded.

"Ignited and Excited. Let's go!" Kitsi was ready.

"Alright on your marks, get set...!" he blew the whistle signaling the players to go. Both players ran towards the middle of the gym towards the ball. Reaching out Adrien managed to grab his ball first.

"Adrien's got the ball!"

Taking his position he threw the ball clear at Kitsi. It looked like it was game over as the ball neared. At the last minute Kitsi bent backwards into a back cartwheel dodging the ball if only by mere inches.

"He missed." a few students and spectators gasped.

"Kitsi's still got her ball!" all eyes were on the new girl who now had a ball.

"All she has to do is throw it and our team wins."

"But she'll hit my Adrien!" Chloe huffed as Adriens cheering section looked on the verge of tears at their idols helpless state.

"Kitsi throw the ball!" Nino called seeing as Kitsi nodded and prepared to finish the game.

"Don't you dare throw it!" Chloe demanded, "If you hurt my Adrien I will have you deported!"

Kitsi gave a look of 'are you serious' at the statement, "Do I throw the ball or not?" she couldn't believe she even asked the question, why wouldn't she throw it. It was a game.

"Yes!" her team said.

"No!" Adrien's cheering side retorted. Kitsi looked at Marinette with a look that said, 'What do I do?' only to receive a small shrug and a sympathetic look.

Deciding to take her own advice, she again took a stance and she threw it. The ball flew towards to the other side and hitting Andrien right in the middle knocking him to the ground.

"Agreste is out!" the Mr. D'Argencourt declared. "And that's game! Winners!" the teacher announced blowing his whistle.

"I won? We won!" she beamed.

"Kitsi that was great!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Good job girl." Alya pat her on the back.

As her team congratulated her on getting the win, it looked like Adrien was getting a full treatment from his team, plus the girls who came to watch. They formed a circle of sympathetic and worried voices as if the boy had been attacked.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Oh my poor Adrikens!" Chloe cried, "Did that mean tacky girl hurt you?"

"Chloe I'm fine really. It barely hurt." the boy tried to brush it off not seeing why they were fussing over him.

Taking a chance Kitsi went over to the other side.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Chloe questioned stopping her from getting any closer.

"I was just wanted to say good game, you guys played well." for the ones that actually played the game, "You okay there?" she looked towards Adrien who was still on the floor.

"I'm good. You..."

"You don't need to be asking." Chloe cut in, "I see what your trying to do. Trying to act all nice and innocent to get close to my Adrien." she accused pointing her finger at Kitsi.

"I was just being a good sport." she wasn't trying to get close to anyone, not even the model, who for Kitsi was just another student.

"Like I believe that." she scoffed placing her hands on her hips, "You can just go take it back to your team of idiots and losers." with another scoff she turned with enough tension for her hair to make a snapping noise.

"You played really well...thank you for not hitting me to hard." Sabrina whispered when Chloe was in earshot.

"Sabrina! Get over her now!" Chloe yelled.

"Coming Chole!" she returned, "Really thank you..." with that she scampered off to return to the pity party over Adrien, which Kitsi was still confused. With a shrug she returned to her team.

"I was just playing the game. Plus I don't think he's hurt." she didn't even throw it that hard, standard, if that. The worst it did was knock him down. She felt like a rabbit in a den of angry dogs wanting to pick her piece by piece.

"That's kinda how some of the girls here are. If something happens to Adrien their like a pack of wild dogs ready to strike the culprit."

"And unfortunately you might have made enemies with the pacts leader."

"You mean the blonde?" she pointed out.

"She and Adrien are childhood friends, if you can believe that? Girl's always trying to stick on him like a leech." Kitsi had to wonder how those two could be friends and make a mental not to stay away from her and possibly him. Not out of fear or anything close to that. But because she felt the need to strangle the girl.

"You did really great Kitsi." Marinette said, though she had been worried about Adrien, even covering her eyes when she has thrown the ball, she didn't want to take away Kitsi's amazing victory.

"Arigato." she smiled cheerfully. But while some were congratulating her, others were thinking of ways to destroy her.

* * *

After gym class and the victory from the dodge ball game, Kitsi felt a 360 in her mode. As she walked down the hallway she headed to her locker right quick to put her stuff away. As she put in the combination she opened her locker and was met with a sudden surprise.

 **'Splat!'**

She let out a shocked gasp feeling the surge of liquids on her head, a mix of colors splattered on the ground. The sound brought students attention to the scene where they found the new student covered from head to toe. Soon a sea of laughter echoed through the halls.

"What happened out here?!" the sound of the principles voice cut the laughing, silencing the students. Scanning the scene he noticed Kitsi who as covered in a mixture of unknown stains. The new girl was still in pre-shock having been drench a liquid mess.

Kitsi sniffed her arms and gave it a quick lick, "Hm, pudding." chocolate strawberry if she wasn't mistaken, even noticeable mixed into what she could only discern as paint and other liquids.

"Who is responsible for this?!" he demanded looking at the students all with unknowing looks. But Kitsi could see it all. Some were whispering, snickering, pointing at the girl drenched pudding looking like a lost animal.

There was only thing she could discern in her mind.

'Run' grabbing her bag she jolted up, slamming into the locker, before bolting from the humiliating scene. She didn't look back, but she could still hear the laughing. Everyone was laughing at her. Skidding to a stop she went through a door without even reading the sign.

'Roof'

* * *

The door swung open as Kitsi ran onto the school roof, nearly tripping before finally sinking to a squat. She tried running her hands over her face feeling nothing but the liquid smear more. All she could think of was people laughing at her and she couldn't do anything to fix it.

* * *

 _"Such sadness. Humiliation in the front of your peers. A perfect snack for my butterflies." taking a butterfly in his hands, the once white butterfly now turned evil._

 _"Go my little akuma and evilize that girl!" the window opened releasing the evil butterfly towards it's next victim._

* * *

Reaching into her bag Kitsi looked for something to to clean herself off. As she rummage through her bag, eyes downcast and saddened, a small creature came flapping down and landed on her charm bracelet.

Kitsi suddenly looked up. A neon purple butterfly mask outlined the new victims face with red stretched along their eyes as a frown stretched on their lips.

 _"Hello there Shadow Fox. I'm Hawkmoth. I believe it's time to teach a lesson for those who wronged you and make them show you appreciation and respect!" he spoke with sickly sweet voice that drew his victims in,_ "I give you the _power to take revenge on those who humiliated you."_

Revenge? That sounded good. Making them pay. They humiliated her, she was crying, and no one helped her. They just laughed.

 _"All I require is a trade."_

There was always a price for everything. Even vengeance. She hated them, all of them! What had she done to deserve such humiliation?

 _"Bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and no one will ever look down on you again!"_

"I..." she took a deep exhale lowering her head to sit in silence before raising her head, "No!" she shouted.

 _"What do you mean no? Don't you want to get revenge? To make the ones who humiliated you suffer!" his voice spoke in anger at the girls resilience to defy him, "Are you just going to allow them to go unpunished. I can give you powers you could only ever dream of!"_

"No matter how I feel about the situation or how angry I am. I won't allow it." she refused to allow the evil to take her, "I not letting you use me. You can keep your power, because I. don't. need. it."

 _"So be it. But sooner or later you will submit and accept the darkness in you. Everyone does."_ the butterfly re-emerged from her bracelet to flutter away into the city. After a moment Kitsi shook her head, feeling the fog lifted from her mind.

"What was that?" she blinked rubbing the side of her head. She didn't know what had happened, but it felt like she was supposed to be doing something. It was then she noticed she was holding something her hand. Slowly she opened her palm to find a small, black hexagonal box in her palm.

"What is this?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a review asking, 'Why do the akuma victims always agree to help Hawkmoth? Is it because of a compulsion?', my theory on this is because when people are feeling a large influx of negative emotions like anger, sadness, depression, etc. They become vulnerable to certain impulses. What I noticed is that Hawkmoth chooses his victims because they are so vulnerable at the time and uses his powers to 'persuade' or basically brainwash them they he is trying to aid them. It's not compulsion, it's more generally wanting to get even with those that wronged them. Again this is my opinion. I might talk more about this down the line, but now onto the story.

Thank you all for your support.

* * *

A Fox's Tails: Chapter 2; Spark

Kitsi blinked as she stared at the item in her hand, a small hexagonal black box that was once laying at the bottom of her bag. She didn't remember packing it, nor did she even know where it came from. Carefully she lift the lid of the container and saw the contents inside.

"A necklace?" she looked at the charm or pendant, a orange fox tail with a white tip, "Sugio!" she beamed.

"Where did this come from?" it was in her backpack maybe someone put it in. But who?

'My parents?' it would be just like her dad to sneak a present into her things. He even stepped it up and placed it in her candy pouch. Her mother might also do something like hiding random presents, but her father seemed the more likely culprit since her mother was off working over seas. She also contemplated her brother, he was always trying to sneak things in her bag.

"Now I have to come up with a surprise for them." she smirked to herself.

'Thanks guys.' she felt her mood began to brighten. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, even in the midst of a not so fruitful first day. There was always a tomorrow.

Suddenly a ringing noise caught her attention.

"I need to get to class!" she noted the time, she needed to find her next class. Gathering her items she prepared to leave back down into the school. That was until she looked down at herself,

"I'm a mess." she had nearly forgotten the prank that left her dirty and covered in who knows what. But she couldn't do anything about it now. "Maybe I can clean up in the washroom." looking down she noticed she was still holding the present from her family.

Taking the necklace out of the small case she placed it around her neck to let the pendant rest on her chest.

"It even matches."looking down she gazed at the pendant and smiled warmly. Suddenly she felt something. Like a jolt of electricity or a heat the engulfed her insides. Nothing like the happiness and surprise she felt only seconds ago.

"Huh?" it was glowing, flickering slowly before suddenly a light burst out. She covered her eyes to keep from getting blinded. The fiery orange energy flowed around her, transforming. Shedding her normal close they were replaced with an orange body suit, a trimmed fur color around her neck that came down to her middle. White gloves with a short fur trim around the wrist and ankles. On her waist was a orange sash with rectangular pouch on her hip. Her hair shortened and became a darker reddish orange that became white at the ends before two triangular ears extended from the top of her mane. A long tail appeared, flowing elegantly behind her. Finally a orange and white disco mask came over her eyes that had now become yellow irises.

"What?, when the light faded Kitsi looked around wondering what had happened, "What was that light?" she rubbed her eyes, but stopped feeling something different. Looking at her hands she saw the white gloves with the fur trim.

"My hands." she looked over herself, "My clothes, my shoes..." she felt over the suit touching in various spots, "What happened?" she was about to freak out. One minute she was headed to class and then...this.

"I need to call someone." where was her phone? It was in her pockets, but her clothes were gone and replaced with spandex. Spandex? Fur? Pouches?

"Calm down Kitsi this is another dream." she could believe that. She had watched a lot of anime and read her fair share of manga. She had probably fell asleep on the school's roof.

'This isn't a dream.'

"Who said that?" she looked around seeing not a soul in sight. So above hallucinating she was hearing voices.

'I did.' the voice spoke again.

"Where, are you?" she blinked starting to get worried, "Are you a ghost? Am I having a heat induced hallucination?" or maybe there was something in that liquid.

'Trust me this is no hallucination." the voice replied.

"Then why can't I see you? Whatever you are?" again she looked around trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Well first off I'm in your head. I got here after you put my miraculous on."

"Miraculous?" she blinked not recognizing that word.

"The miraculous." the voice sighed, "Around your neck."

"My..." she looked down at the charm around her neck, "You mean my necklace?"

'Bingo!' they exclaimed with hint of playful sarcasm, "After you put it on you accepted the power of the fox miraculous. Congratulations. I've chosen you to be my new holder and partner."

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, or rather the glass of the school building. Now able to fully see herself she took in her new outfit.

"I have ears." they small triangles flicked to her surprise. Her teeth had become almost animal fang like, her eyes were now a yellow color, "Is that a tail? I have a tail!?" she turned giving the appendage a wag showing it was indeed connected to her physically.

'Now I know this is a lot to take in, it's normal to feel overwhelmed or scared...'

"This is so cool!" she looked over her hero suit. Even her hair. now shorter, had streaks of white and orange mixed with her maroon red hair that was now a darker shade. And her eyes had became an abnormal and impossible golden yellow.

'Not what I was expecting...' the voice of the necklace seemed silently in awe and surprise at their new holders quick acceptance, '...this is the power of the fox miraculous. Kitsi you have been chosen to bear the power and responsibility of the miraculous!' the voice said inside her head.

'Now I know you must have some questions about...what are you doing?!" Kitsi made a rush toward the edge of the school roof and pushed off. With a excited yell she jumped off the building without hesitation.

'Are you insane!?'

"Maybe! But this is still cool!" it was like she was weightless as she soared through the air or rather across the buildings.

"This is...Awesome." she almost giggled, with a jump she began running up and across rooftops of Paris. Her speed, agility, and even her senses had been heightened. She vaulted, soared, glided, flipped, and even cartwheeled over the roofs of Paris. It was like she was flying.

'This is the happiest moment of my life!' she thought before jumping of another roof, doing a mid-air flip she landed on a ledge. Looking over she could see the city streets along with the bustle of the people below.

'Nice moves, you catch on rather quick for a runt.'

"Runt?'

"My name is Kitsi." she introduced herself, "Kitsi Inari." she was defiantly not a runt.

'And I'm Whissp' the voice introduced, 'Also it's best not to say your name out loud.'

"Well nice to meet you...hear you...um...?" she wondered if she was actually losing her mind.

'Beep, Beep!'

"What's that noise?" she blinked hearing the beeping. Her new ears flickering.

'Sorry to rain on this parade, but you're about to transform back into your civilian form.' the voice said.

"What? Why?"

'Probably should discuss this later. Find someplace to change back. Quickly.'

"How long until I turn back?"

'About 5 minutes. Better hustle.' noting the small urgency, Kitsi took the others advice and tried to find a place before she literally lost her tails.

* * *

In the end she landed in a garden area, finding a secluded spot the final beep signaled and she de-transformed into her normal, civilian self. She emerged from the brush of bushes and shrubs shaking the leaves off. She was still rather messy from the incident at school, but that couldn't be further from her mind.

"That was amazing!" she was still coming down from the rush.

"Glad you think so!" Kitsi gave a gasp as something flew right in front of her. Nearly falling over, her instincts was telling her to take a stance, that is until she saw what exactly had flew in front of her. At first she was speechless and her maroon eyes stared in surprise at the creature literally flying in front of her.

"What are you?" it looked like a small fox like creature with a large head, small body, with a long tail flowing that curled and hooked at the end.

"You're adorable ! Kawaī chīsana kitsune!" she exclaimed with gleaming eyes of awe and adoration to the small creature.

"While I am adorable, I would like to state for the record that I am male." Whissp stated, "I'm the kwami that resides inside the fox miraculous pendant and your new partner. Names Whissp." he introduced himself.

"Partner?" she blinked.

"Yep from now on we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Whissp seemed very lively as he floated and glided around her. Literally whipping in all directions before stopping to land on her shoulder.

"This is so...so..."

"Amazing." Whissp finished.

"Of course! I mean my first day of school, which was okay in some instances, but this is unbelievable." she touched the necklace and gave a small gasp, "I have so many questions." it felt like she would explode.

"I'm sure and I'll answer them." he exhaled, "Right after a meal. Transforming takes a lot out of a Kwami." especially if you go bounding off buildings and rooftops.

"Oh?" she pondered, "Well we can get something to eat back at my house."

"Don't you have to get back to school?" Whissp questioned.

"Maybe...but let's get lunch first. I need to change into some new clothes and get into a bath." translation...she had a horrible first day and she didn't think she could face anyone especially still covered in who knows what. Even though she seemed okay, on the inside there was still the wound of humiliation that she needed to attend to.

"If you say so..." Whissp sounded content with the answer, "So where exactly do you live?"

"Not far..." she cleared her throat a bit, "We just need to grab a cab." looking around she made her way out of the garden and onto the pathway. Whissp took residence on her shoulder with the cover of her mane of hair as coverage. Turns out the gardens were actually part of the park.

* * *

After finding a cab, Kitsi took a twenty minute ride back home. Paying the driver she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Once the cab drove away Kitsi walked up the pathway. After a five minute walk Kitsi walked through a gateway before arriving in front of two large wooden doors.

"Now I'll just sneak upstairs before anyone can see me and..."

"Miss Kitsi?" Kitsi nearly jumped, but only tensed, "I thought I heard the door opening." the voice belong to a older man wearing a finely pressed black suit.

"Oh um hey Andrew." she turned already caught she put on her casual self as she greeted the older gentleman, "I wasn't expecting to see you." she gave a small laugh.

"I believe that would be my line. Weren't you supposed to be at school this morning?" his question made Kitsi rather uneasy at the moment, remembering her first day.

"Well you see..."

"Forgive me for speaking out of line. But your clothes, what happened?" again she had forgotten that she was still a mess from the prank at school.

"It's a long story. See there was a small accident at school and my clothes got a bit ruined. So I...rushed home to change." she wasn't even going to mention the other instances and situations of her first day of school, "Anyway I've had a long day, first day and meeting new people, so I'll just head upstairs and clean myself up." she nearly upstairs when the head butlers voice stopped.

"Ms. Kitsi..." he began as Kitsi gave a silent gulp, "Please be sure to put your clothes with the other laundry."

Kitsi gave a silent sigh of relief, "No problem." then she dashed upstairs before Andrew could ask anymore questions. After a quick walk up two flights of stairs she made it short hall that lead to the only doorway at the end.

"We're here." she announced taking out her key she opened the lock and let herself in.

"You can come out now." from her pocket Whissp emerged, giving a quick shake and a few stretches.

"This is your house?" Whissp was literally in shock seeing the large bedroom of his new holder and partner.

"Well technically it's my parent's house when they comes to Paris when their not working." Kitsi explained as she set her bag down on the large circular bed. It was dressed a light yellow bedspread with dozens of pillows and a few stuffed animals at the head of the bed, "I haven't finished unpacking yet so it's still a bit of a mess." she admitted seeing the number of boxes she still hadn't opened and put away. The staff offered to unpack for her, but Kitsi declined since it was her job and she wanted to decorate her room herself.

"We're in luck since the staff haven't noticed yet, beside's Andrew, so we should be good for a couple of hours." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seriously...you can fit a house in here!" Whissp energetically flew around the room observing everything and anything in sight. And there was a lot to cover. Multiple large bookshelves, a desk, flat screen television, a square space with a couch built into the floor. The cushions were a mixture of color along with the pillows and the carpet at the bottom.

"That's over exaggerating. A studio apartment maybe or even a two bedroom, but definitely not an entire house." she inclined walking over to another part of the room, "I wonder if the fridge has been stocked. I'm hungry." she hadn't eaten since this morning and with everything that happened she needed food.

"You have your own fridge in your room?" correction she had a small kitchen in her room.

"Um not exactly...just a fridge, a sink, and microwave." she listed casually.

"What no stove?"

"No..." they hadn't put it in yet, plus if she needed to cook something she could walk downstairs to the house kitchen, "Anyway shouldn't we be discussing something other than the contents of my room or my house. Remember you promised to tell me more about being a superhero." she moved the conversation to something more needed.

"True." Whissp moved from the staring at the character posters on the wall which filled up an entire span of her room, "Man you have a lot these."

"Of course! I'm a huge fan of Japanese Pop culture!" she replied with a pride in her voice, "Anime, manga, video games, music and even drama's. It's my bread and jam."

"I can see..."

"But that's not to say I don't like other things. But this is stuff I grew up on." she smiled fondly as she thought back to her childhood, "Which is why I'm so excited I get to be an actual hero!"

"Well you're not an official hero yet. But we can cover more later. I'm going to explore this room more!" he sounded excitedly as he began zooming all over her bedroom in a trail of orange streaks. A fast little thing.

"Well I'm going to change. This stuff is starting to crust." she could feel it tightening on her skin making it rough and almost dry looking. No wonder people looked at her strange, she was filthy.

"But we are having a conversation after I get out of the shower." with that she went over to the private shower and shut the door. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kitsi returned to her room to find Whissp, the little kwami, still exploring around her possessions, how much she didn't know. But by the looks she could guess he had gotten through a fair share.

Looking over to her clock she saw it was a little past two o clock. School would be over in at four.

'Might as well stay home.' walking over to her bed she sighed before falling onto the mattress. She felt tired, not caring she was soaking her sheets.

'Some first day.' she ruined her clothes, got hit with a door, got yelled at by a 'bully', and above everything else got covered in pudding as a prank. While delicious, she was humiliated in front of half the school...or at least whoever was in the hall. Many of whom were in her class.

"...And I have to go back to that." she groaned bringing a pillow over her face.

"What's eating you?" Whissp questioned pausing his exploring to sit on the pillow taking up space on his partners face, "Speaking of which, I believe there was mention food." she was having a social crisis and the small...kwami, could only think about filling his stomach.

"I did promise you food." he grumbled pulling the pillow back a bit, "What do kwami's eat?"

"It usually varies, for me I love spicy food! The hotter the better!" he licked his lips at the thought of the burning hot treats before rubbing his stomach. Since he looked like a fox she suspected he was a carnivore or even ate berries.

Thinking for a moment, Kitsi moved over to her bag still seated on her bed. She rambled around inside taking out a textbook and a couple of papers before finally finding what she was looking for. It was what looked like a pouch shaped like the body of a yellow frog with the legs and arms dangling. With a click she opened the mouth, revealing the contents inside.

"Hey what's that?" the small Kwami questioned as it flew upwards examining the contents of the pouch. Inside was a group of little colorful orbs. Whissp took one himself, giving it a quick examination.

"Oh that. It's Nan kyandi." she explained, "It's one of my favorite Japanese candies!" she licked her lips at the mere thought of the multi flavored candies. She had brought it from home and, in the midst of things, had forgotten all about them.

"Oh candy. It's been centuries since I've eaten!" unwrapping the candy revealing it's red shell, it threw it up in the air before taking the whole thing in his mouth. It was rather cute seeing his cheeks puff to take the large orb in before swallowing it whole.

"...I probably should warn you it's a little..." but it was too late as the his entire body seemed to turn red, building like a thermometer raising in heat before exploding in fire and smoke.

"Spicy." she watched as the small Kwami gave a slight howl before falling over on the mattress and landing on his face.

"Whissp!" was he all right, he wasn't moving, "Are you okay? Speak to me?" picking up the small kwami she looked at his still fainted form.

"That was awesome!" he sprang back up like a new chicken surprising Kitsi who watched him float and spin about, "Can I have some more spicy candy?" well that was unexpected. Reaching into the pouch in her bag she pulled out her international candy pouch.

"Have at it." not even a second later the little fox had literally jumped into the bag of it's new favorite treat and began rummaging through the candies searching out the spicy ones.

"I take it that you liked them."

"Of course." he mumbled through his eating, "Kwami's have a unique taste when it comes to food. And like I said I love spicy food. I love heat and fire!" he exclaimed taking another candy and reveled in the spicy flavor on his tongue.

"I'll have to remember that. Luckily for you I got some a small stock. Including spicy treats" she smiled seeing the small creature literally gabbling the treats up,

"This is absolutely perfect!" he exclaimed, "Is there more? Tell me you have more."

"Of course." she gave a light sigh, "I think it's in the pantry." sitting upwards she walked over to a large cabinet she turned the handle and slide the door open. Reaching Inside was a array of candies and various treats that literally made the small fox creature nearly hit the ceiling. Finding the right shelf she pulled out a bag of Japanese Flavored Candies with the spicy flavors in the mix. Walking over to the bed she jumped on the round mattress. Crawling to the middle end of the bed she sat the bag of candy in front of her, before taking a candy and popping it in her mouth. No sooner Whissp came flying over and dived in.

"So what's first?"

"Well first spicy candy!" Kitsi gave another airless sigh, reaching into the bag she pulled out a spicy candy ball, handing it to her partner who surprisingly didn't swallow it whole like before. This time he nibbled and chewed on the orb, "Next we should go over some rules."

"Rules. Okay?" she could have guessed there were rules that came with her new powers, in everything she had read and all the shows she had seen there was always a stipulation or five that came with becoming a hero or villain or antihero, "What are the rules?"

"Yep!" he nodded biting into the candy again, "First, as I explained before you and I are partners. Period. We are bonded together forever."

"Forever?"

"Well as long as your mortal life is. Give or take about seventy, seventy-five, years. Or you know."

"Let's just stick with forever. Plus for all you know I'll live to be a hundred years old, maybe more." it had been down before. Now a days people were living to be well over a hundred years old, "What other rules are there?"

"When you transform normally you stay like that without limit." he explained, "But when you use your powers or I have to speak to you it drains the time until you change back." he pointed out, "That includes speaking with you, which as I said won't be happening again."

"Noted. Speaking of which what other powers do I have?" that was one of her biggest questions.

"What powers do you think you have?" he questioned almost rhetorically.

"I already know from the first time I transformed I have increased speed, agility, hearing, and sight." she thought for a second, "So I what else can I do?"

"Those are part of the basics. The suit you where increases your regular abilities with a boost." he popped one of the final pieces of the spicy candy in his mouth, "The rest of your powers will come in time." he popped the last piece in his mouth. Not even a second after it was gone Kitsi handed Whissp another piece to the Kwami's delight.

"I couldn't even imagine what they could be." she felt so giddy at the thought, "So what else do I need to know?"

"The biggest and most important thing is that as the new chosen holder of the fox miraculous, you have been tasked with saving the world."

"The world? Like the whole world?" she made a huge circular motion with her arms to represent the planet.

"Yep!" he nodded, "Well at the moment just Paris. You might have and haven't heard that there's some dark forces working in the city. See there's this mysterious villain named Hawkmoth stirring a bit of trouble around town." he relied what he had been told before he got handed off to Kitsi.

"Hawkmoth?" Whissp suddenly floated upwards before landing on Kitsi's shoulders.

"Think of him as the big boss or your enemy as it were. For whatever reasons he's been turning civilians into villains." Whissp explained, "That's the one of the main reasons the miraculous had to be given to new holders. To stop Hawkmoth and protect the world. Understand?" Kitsi gave a quick series of nods.

"Good. First we need to practice with transforming and work our way for there." he floated back up, "Now that my stomach is full!, I'm now full of energy!" he exclaimed.

"I get to be a hero again, I'm down with that!" that sparked a fire in her as she nearly sprung from the bed, "What do I do first?"

"It's simple. To active your powers all you have to do is speak the command words that enact your powers." he explained.

"Words? What words?" she didn't remember anything like that when she first transformed, "I didn't do anything like that last time."

"Well that's how it works."

"Okay so what are they?"

"Just say my name and say Tails Up!"

"Whissp! Time to transform!" she declared, "Whissp, Tails Up!" she exclaimed.

Whissp returned to the necklace a fiery orange energy flowed around her enveloping her entire form. Shedding her normal close they were replaced with an orange body suit, a trimmed fur color around her neck that came down to her middle. White gloves with a short fur trim around the wrist and ankles. On her waist was a orange sash with rectangular pouch on her hip. Her hair became a darker reddish orange that became white at the ends before two triangular ears extended from her mane. A long tail appeared, flowing elegantly behind her. Finally running her hands over her eyes, a orange and white disco mask came over her eyes that had changed to a golden yellow. With one final burst the flames dispersed completing the transformation allowing Kitsi to give a hero pose.

"I did it!" she had successfully transformed into Kitsune again. She looked in her mirror to see her hero suit feeling the excitement rage deep inside. She even struck a few random poses just for fun.

"Now to do something I've always wanted to do." she gave a look of both excitement and mischief. With the idea in mind Kitsi used the window as an exit. After making it back into the city she began jumping from roof to roof, bounding over buildings and city blocks she made it to her destination. Kitsi sat on the highest point of the Eiffel Tower, the trademark monument and landmark of Paris.

"Wow..." the sight was just breathtaking. On her first day in Paris she wanted to look at the city from the very top of the tower. Everything looked so small, but with her new vision she could see things so clearly.

Just breathe taking. As she stood up she took one last look from her viewpoint before she jumped. At first it was like slow motion and then she went into a free fall. As she made her descent, she felt the wind gusting around her as the background zoomed past like it was on fast forward. With a mid air flip she bounded off the side of the Eiffel Tower and back into the city. It was like flying, gliding through the air. She landed on a random building catching to catch her breathe, never feeling so excited and energized in her life. Being a superhero, rekindled a fire in her belly she nearly felt smothered.

Looking through the crowd she spotted a familiar head of dark hair,"Marinette!" this was a flicker of warmth inside her as she spied her classmates from school. They were all talking with each other.

'Friends of yours?' a question popped up in her head.

"Not exactly...they all go to my school." she watched as the dark haired girl as she was waiting at the crosswalk, books in hand, as she conversed with her friend. Even from here she could smell the lingering smell of desserts. The thought of moments ago when she had seen her drenched in paint dampened the moment remembering how they had saw her and watched her run away.

"It's complicated right now..." what they must think of her now. She wondered what they were talking about? Her ears flicked with her curiosity.

"I should head back home." especially if one of the staff came to check on her. With a jump Kitsi took off back home. She made it back with time to spare before she had to change back.

"Whissp Tails Down." on the command she dropped her transformation and returned to her civilian form.

"Not bad. With a bit more training you'll be ready to join Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight real villains."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

The next day Kitsune made it to school. It was still rather humid thanks to the heat wave, making the mood rather tense at points. As she walked down the halls she could hear the snickers and looks from other students. No one had forgot and a part of her knew it they wouldn't.

Walking to her locker she put in her combination and 'carefully' opened her locker and found it was empty. Thankfully. With that scenario crushed she placed the books in her locker. Looking to the door she spotted the photo of her parents.

'Okay it's day two. Day one didn't turn out the way I had hoped.' she breathed, "But today is a new day." and she would get through it. Sure he had been embarrassed and somewhat humiliated by the prank, but there was still time to turn it around. Plus now that she had been chosen to be a miraculous holder it seemed best to be positive.

'If only the powers that be had the same thought.'

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a voice that sent a twinge through her nerves from the sound. Closing her locker she saw none other Chloe looking smug as ever.

'Positive. Positive.'

"Oh good morning Chloe. Sabrina." she greeted with all the energy she could muster.

"Huh? Good morning?" her eyebrow crane, "What trying to put on a brave face. Can't see how after you we're totally humiliated yesterday." so she was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Was I?"

"Yep. I heard you ran away like a crybaby. Everyone is talking about it." she laughed, Sabrina quietly snickering in the back.

"Oh right that. Guess someone thought it would be funny to put pudding in my locker." her voice was calm, but upbeat. She couldn't let the girl get to her, "I was more surprised than anything."

"Oh, well this might really surprise you." she pulled out her phone and showed the image of Kitsi on the hall floor and covered in various liquids.

"It's all over the school blog. Now everyone will be talking about the new girl." with a victorious smirk she turned up her nose at the girl before walking off. Kitsi was taking everything in. Now there were pictures and a video. Perfect. Her head hung a bit, even though her resolve was holding on.

Going back to her locker she took a deep breathe holding her locker. Again her head sunk pressing against one of the shelves. Willing away the want to slam her head against the door and possible forget about yesterday.

'Could this day get any worse?' she groaned.

"Kitsi?" with a quick breathe Kitsi peeked out of the corner of the locker door to see none other than Marinette.

"Oh...Marinette hey." he quickly composed herself, giving a casual smile, "Good morning! How are you?" she greeted her classmates.

"I'm fine. Though I was wondering about you."

"Me? Why is something wrong?" though she already knew she wanted to downplay it to the lowest point possible.

"I heard about what happened yesterday." her voice held concern and worry in the tone.

"Oh that...yeah someone decided to play a prank on me. It's nothing really." it was one of the most humiliating days of her life.

"It's not 'nothing' when someone plays a cruel trick on someone in front of others. You didn't come back to school."

"I was a complete mess. I didn't want to walk around school covered in pudding and other substances, so I went home to change." it was a believable excuse yet Marinette's demeanor didn't change even though Kitsi was brushing the incident off, "It was pretty late afterwards and school was practically over. So I just decided to stay home."

"How can you be so calm about this?" the question seemed to surprise Kitsi for a small moment. At one point she was upset. Very upset. To the point she ran to the roof of the school to cry. Her chest burnt with anger and embarrassment, much like now because she would have to deal with the prank.

"It's fine really." she shrugged a bit, "It was just some stupid prank." that was now over the school blog for students and teachers to see, "It will blow over one day. But I appreciate the concern." she smiled closing her locker.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can talk about it if you want." Marinette offered.

"I'll be okay Marinette." she gave a reassuring smile, "Now let's to get to class before we're late." closing her locker the two began their walk to class.

If only it was that easy. In one instance of an unprovoked prank Kitsi's social life within the school had quickly taken a turn before it actually got off. All throughout the day she was met with snickers, whispers, stares, and the occasional mention to the incident that had now spread throughout the school. She had tried to remain positive and ignore the rumors and comments.

"How you holding up?" Marinette asked.

Some of the only things keeping her from having a breakdown was the she had friends like Marinette and Alya who stuck by her. Right now it was lunch time, one of the rare moments of peace she got without people talking about her.

"I'm fine I guess." she sighed a bit pausing her poking of her food, "Well I wanted to talk to other students. Guess you have to be careful what you wish for." she gave a light laugh.

"I don't know how you can stay so positive." Alya began.

"It's just one of my flaws I guess." she admitted, "I usually try to look on the bright side of things."

"What's the bright side of this?"

"That hopefully something happens and people forget all about the 'incident'." she used air quotes.

"It's be okay Kitsi." Marinette said placing her hand on the others forearm for support, maroon eyes looked at the hand and then it's owner who gave her a warm smile of encourage and sympathy.

"Yeah don't worry Girl, me and Marinette got your back. I've already gotten that video taken down from the school blog." Alya informed. Guess it helped when you have someone who basically made up the school blog.

"You guys are really great. Who knows soon this will all blow over." she picked up an apple.

"Yeah rumors come and go." Marinette said before reaching into her backpack, "I brought cookies from the bakeries. My dad's been working on a new recipe. I thought these might lift your spirits." she offered showing her the elegantly wrapped box.

"Thanks Mari-caroon, I bet their wonderful." she smiled accepting the box of baked goods.

"I hope so. Papa's been trying some new recipes to sell at the shop." she chuckled a bit nervously remembering the 'bold' creations her father was trying.

"Marinette's parents make the best desserts." Alya agreed as she scrolled through her phone, "Oh! I just got a new post!" Alya said excited.

"What's the story?" Marinette asked.

"It's a article about this a cancelled workout program." she explained.

"A workout program? Is that really big news?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well the guy who apparently hosted the channel. Some guy named Trybo Ukan." she read.

"Wait?" Kitsi blinked, "You mean Trybo Ukan? Of Ukan Become Stronger?!" Kitsi sounded shocked hearing the name of the host.

"You know him?"

"Yeah! I mean...I know the show." she said, "It's one of my favorite workout shows. My mom loved doing her morning workouts during his Early Burn segment." she took out her phone and found the article.

"How could they cancel such a great show? His routines were so unique."

"More like dangerous." Alya commented, "According to the news reports many of the people who participated in his programs quite after only a couple of sessions."

"Were they that hard?"

"And then some. Basically they were quote, 'Physically taxing and emotionally breaking as participants reported that the routines were impossible to complete'. The show was losing ratings so they decided to cut it and fire Ukan. Tough." she scrolled down further that showed the challenges some of the contestants had to endure.

"And I can see why." she showed the two girls the phone.

"100 push-ups, 100 crunches, 200 push-ups?!", Marinette blinked in awe, "This is completely ridiculous. Did your mom have to do this?"

Kitsi shook her head, "No he just did the yoga and meditation portion. This is for the advanced workout classes run by one of the co-host Byron." she gave a shrug mentioning the other trainer, "Trybo taught positity and that no matter how impossible something seems 'Ukan' always do it!" she quoted his catch phrase.

"So then why is he getting cut and not this Byron guy?"

"Probably because his shows get's more views." Alya noted, "If it the ratings are high it stays on air."

"Poor Ukan." she frowned after finding out one of her favorite host had lost his show. Guess she wasn't the only one having a bad day.

* * *

Students backed away in fear as the sports villain came down into the courtyard. Many rushing back into the school building for cover as he used a variety of sports weapons to attack the courtyard. The hulking akuma let out a fierce battle cry as he marched onto the school grounds.

"I am the Sports Master!" he declared surprising many of the students in the building as they watched the scene from the building, "I'm going to whip this pathetic city into shape! Starting with the 'pathetically' weak youth!" the students and faculty trembled in fear in the building as the akuma began his plan. Using his powers which apparently seemed to be headbands that when attached to anyone forced them to comply with any workout he set for them.

"100 sprints!"

"100 crunches!"

"200 push ups!"

As he barked out orders the victims had no control as they we're forced into various hard and bone tingling exercises.

"Let's go you maggots! Double time!" he ordered before he laughed darkly at his forced clients suffering. Many students and faculty were in the school trying to hide from the new akuma. Some watched from the windows of their classroom, helpless to help their fellow classmates.

"Isn't that the new girl?" Kitsi was outside in the open possibly unaware of the villain in the school yard.

"Wow these look so delicious~" her eyes glistened and she was practically drooling seeing the colorful cookies in the box, "Itadakimasu~" after thanking the heavens for the meal to boost her fractured spirits. She had hoped to share it, but everyone had seemed to disappeared.

It happened in slow motion the cookies once in her lap, now scattered and broken on the ground next to the upturned box.

"No! They were so young." she fell to the ground crestfallen at her now broken cookies, "I never even got to taste them...Why do bad things happen to good cookies." she sniffed at the lost colorful cream filled treats. Couldn't she catch a break. He silently cried.

"Kit I think you have other problems to contend with.", Whissp spoke into her ear, it was then her eyes turned to the one responsible, finally noticing the villain, along with the students and faculty being forced into physical workouts.

"Who is that?" she questioned.

"One of Hawkmoth's akumas." Whissp surmised from his hiding spot in Kitsi's hair.

"We need to go some place and transform." looking about she saw the doors to the school blocked as they were trapped by sports equipment that prevented them from getting out of the school. Plus Sports Master was striking anyone who moved.

"Come on you little weaklings. You know 'Ukan' do it!" he bellowed flexing his muscles.

"Can't be..." she whispered as she heard the catchphrase, "Trybo Ukan!? He's the akuma?!" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. On of her favorite workout host had been turned into an akuma. Hawkmoth sensed his anger over losing his show and decided to make it so everyone was doing his regiment. Whether they wanted or not.

"I think we need a different plan." she looked back at the villain. If she could distract the villain enough she could find a way into the school and find a safe spot to transform into Kitsune.

"Any thoughts?" as the it stood they needed a plan.

"Just one." she replied, "Hey Ukan!" Kitsi yelled eyes ablaze with anger, standing up she stumped over towards the villain that was dressed like a walking body builder with a bad tan and currently towering over Chloe and Adrien. Adrien looked like he was doing his best to shield Chloe or Chloe was doing her best to use him as a human shield. Either way they were both in trouble.

"Who dares come against Sports Master!?" the villain demanded with a roar seeing the student in front of him, but Kitsi did not falter under the dark green of his gaze.

"I do! My friend gave me those deliciously baked and creamed filled cookies. They were so young and you have the nerve to ruin them!" she yelled, "Apologize right now!" she demanded.

"This is your plan?" Whissp whispered doubtfully at what was going through his partners head.

"HaHa! Punny child. Do you think 'you' can stand up to the Sport's Master!"

"Before that." she cut in, "Do you think I can have an autograph?" she asked suddenly.

"Is she nuts?" the students looked from the window to watch the scene play out.

"Huh?"

"An autograph." Kitsi repeated pulling out a pen and notebook, "My mom is a big fan of your show and she would flip if I didn't get your autograph. Come on please?" she pleaded batting her eyelashes.

"Are you seriously asking for a villains autograph?"

"Yeah. He's the Ukan. Ukan do it!" she exclaimed, "So how about an autograph?" she repeated waving the pen and paper.

"Come on you can take about oh five or so minutes to sign my book. Even if it keeps your attention on me and away from trying to subjugate students to a bone crushing, spirit breaking workout." she didn't know how more subtle she could be. She looked over to Adrian and Chloe, motioning for them to run toward the school.

Thankfully one of them seemed to catch on.

"Chloe let's go." Adrien said.

"Oh Adriken's you don't have to whisper. If you want to ask me out." was she seriously flirting while there was a villain was literally a few feet away.

"Can you make it out to your oldest fan." she began, "You know scratch that my mom wouldn't like being called old. I would be grounded for life." she chuckled a bit, "You know make it to my most loyal, no biggest fan."

"Chloe we need to get to school." Adrien whispered urgently looking back at Kitsi was keeping the villain busy with her long and ever changing autograph, "Kitsi is..."

"Who cares about her?" she scoffed taken aback that her 'love' was focusing on another girl, "Hey! Why don't you quite making small talk with the bad guy and actually do something useful." Chloe called out drawing both their attention.

'Yeah because I'm just fighting a super villain with controlling headbands for my health.' she rolled her eyes.

"Chloe! Kitsi is trying to distract Sports Master so you and Adrien can escape!" Alix yelled out frustrated with the girls vapidness, "Oops." she covered her mouth.

"What!?" The Sports Master hissed not impressed about being tricked.

"Thanks for that..." she groaned having lost her plan of rescue. She looked up seeing the looming, very upset akuma staring down at her, "Heehee, you know you are one of my favorite workout host." she gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe we can talk this out. You know think positive and not resorting to violence." she offered.

"You! Now you will fill the wrath of Sports Master!" he declared, "No one liked my calm approach so now I'll take a more abrasive path. If they want pain, I will give them 'pain'!"

"Listen I've been dealing with a lot of things right now!" she fumed summoning her reserved anger she had been putting off, "And it's you who's going to be feeling the burn!" she yelled before rushing toward the villain.

"What is she doing!?"

"You've got guts kid! Too bad you're playing in the wrong level!" he summoned a medicine ball from his arm and launched it Kitsi. Colliding with Kitsi it exploded sending her flying backwards to the ground. Her body tumbling into the dirt where she now laid on her side.

"Kitsi! No!" Adrien called after seeing the new girl being blown back.

"Like she even stood a chance." the villain scuffed, "That's what happens when you aren't fit to play in the big leagues." he grinned as the butterfly masked appeared over his eyes.

 _"Forget the girl. Remember you need to capture the Miraculous!' Hawkmoth demanded, Find Ladybug and Chat Noir!"_

"Hey you!" a voice called out halting the villain from completing his order.

"I'm not done yet." Taking her hand she wiped her mouth and cheek of debris. Reaching down she untied the belt before throwing off her jacket. For a girl her age underneath she had an athletic build.

"Whoa..." no one was expecting this. Kitsi, a civilian, was standing against the sports powered supervillain.

"You sure about this kit?" Whissp whispered next to her ear.

"Not entirely. But if I can distract him long enough we can find a place to transform." she took a quick look around, taking note of what was around her. She took a deep exhale and breathed. Rotating her neck and arms her bones popped becoming less tense.

"Alright." she took her stance, her maroon red eyes locked on the Sports Master, with a quick step she charged forward. The akuma sneered, before summoning the exploding medicine balls and threw it at Kitsi. With a gleam is her eyes she dodged just as the attacks neared and crashed where she once was. The villain only blinked before doubling over. In the split second it took Kitsi landed a punch dead center in their stomach.

"Did you see that?" people looked, gasping and shocked at what they just saw.

"How...did..." before he could finish his sentence Kitsi grabbed his arm and with a turn she flipped the akuma over and slammed him into the ground. Once he was down Kitsi took the chance to run over to where Adrien and Chloe was. "

"You okay?" she asked checking on her two classmates.

"Y-Yeah." Adrien blinked for a second, "That's some strength you got." it was a wonder he wasn't comatose from that throw she gave during the game yesterday.

"Talk later. While I handle him, you two go hide in the school."

"You can't take on a villain by yourself. We have to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come."

"Well I can't really just sit back either. You and Chloe just try to get to safety. I'll keep him busy." she repeated.

"Ready for round two." she smirked cracking her knuckles, "For the cookies!" she charged.

"Cookies?" was that why she was fighting.

Taking advantage of the villains distraction she landed another kick to his side. Even with his seemingly untouchable buff muscles acting as a shield and making he wasn't intangible. With each hit connected so fast and unpredictably, he defiantly feeling each hit as Kitsi continued her attack. Those on the side watched in awe and shock as the girl took on in close combat.

"Whoa." she ducked avoiding the attacks that thrashed out like steal rocks, again the villain struck and swung out towards Kitsi who continued to duck, dodge, and flip away from the attacks.

"That's some fancy footwork." Alya had taken out her phone to record the whole thing as Kitsi held her own. Many had witnessed Kitsi who was quite active. She was strong and fast, but graceful in some aspects. Feint attacking.

The Sports Master summoned a barrage of explosive stress balls.

"Heads up!" he threw the balls straight for Kitsi. She spun and ducked avoiding the attacks before sliding to a halt.

"Listen I know you're mad because you lost your show to a more aggressive program, but you're not going to destroy my home. I haven't finished unpacking!." with a growl another round of exploding medicine balls were launched out at Kitsi.

Rushing towards the akuma, once right under him she gave a backwards flip hitting him right on the chin with her foot. As the villain tried to recover she ran around behind him and taking her chance she jumped on the villains back and and crawled to the top.

"Get off you little pest!" he commanded trying to throw the girl off.

"Why won't you go down!" she hung in trying to stop the villains rampage. Her hands griped the headband using it as a reign.

"Don't just stand there run!" she yelled seeing the two teens still sitting there.

"R-right. Come on!" but Chloe didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted for safety. Kitsi saw the two get into the school building via a window with the help of the other students.

With a spin Kitsi was suddenly thrown off, regaining mid-air, she went into a slide before stopping a few feet away from the villain. As the dust blew away Kitsi looked up undeterred and unwavering.

"That the best you got!" she challenged.

"Now I'm mad!" using his powers he a wave of sports equipment. Basketballs, baseballs, tennis balls, even hockey pucks that she knew was dangerous. He trusted them towards Kitsi.

"Time to make tracks Kit.", Whissp voiced and she did not need to be told twice. With a turn Kitsi sprinted back and away from the approaching attacks. Looking back she saw the exploding balls that followed her even when she dodged and skidded to do a different direction detonating on contact with the ground.

"Can't let it hit the school." with a turn she dodged another impact and head toward another direction.

'Can't shake them either.' looking around she quickly saw something laying on the ground. With a duck and curl to reached the item in question. A hockey stick. Taking the it, she began spinning the wooden pole at quick rate blocking the balls. Swatting them out of the air and towards a different area. It was tough, dodging and knocking the attacks away, but she wouldn't back down. She couldn't.

"Look at her go."

"She's amazing." the students couldn't help watch as Kitsi held her own against the Sports Master and his explosive equipment.

"Yeah, but she can't keep it up forever." Kitsi was only human and even now they could see she was getting tired.

"Don't worry Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the way. Then they can purify the akuma."

Kitsi finished countering another wave of tennis balls. While she was holding on, the stick could have been better.

"How you holding up Kit?" Whissp questioned.

"No complaints I can keep this going all..." with a fling the stick was knocked out of her hand by the Sports Master who sent it flying up into the sky with a baseball bat of all things, "Oh..." with a swing Kitsi was knocked to the wall, the attack connecting with her arm.

"Kitsi?!"

As Kitsi regained her senses she only to suddenly suddenly found herself grabbed by the leg and pulled toward the villain. As she struggled to loosen the hold she was soon wrapped up tightly and dangling upside down by the Sports Master.

"No! Let her go!" someone demanded.

"Hey not so tight." she struggled, but only getting a reply in the form of another squeeze. In a brash decision she struck out kicking the other on the side of the head. The akuma growled after being kicked. Kitsi growled back, her eyes just as hard. Just because she was caught didn't mean she was going to let herself be used as a hostage.

"This is not the Ukan way." Kitsi commented trying to get the instructor to remember the real him.

"You got spunk kid. Certainly more than this lot." he motioned to the students and faculty at the school, "Almost seems a shame I have to bench you. Permanently." with a thrust of his arm he sent Kitsi flying upwards into the air. Kitsi gave a fading scream as she sent hurdling up and out of the school grounds.

"NO!" green eyes looked up seeing Kitsi literally thrown towards the city.

From above as the speed of the throw sent her high over city. As it began to weaken maroon eyes looked around sending herself surrounded by clouds and the occasional pigeon. Looking down seeing the top of the school and parts of the city she now had the unwanted experience of knowing how a ball felt.

"Well this is a huge mess." Whissp said, "You got us out the school. So what's the plan for landing?" the kwami questioned holding onto Kitsi's neck.

"This would be so cool, if I wasn't going to become a permanent part of Paris. And not in a good way." the ground was getting closer and closer. Her life flashing before her eyes, "Looks like I have no choice! Whispp Tai...!" before she could finish her sentence she felt herself hitting something before being flung forward. Whatever she hit was solid, but not hard. Looking up she found herself in the arms of red dressed figure with black dots decorated their spandex suit.

'L-Ladybug.' yes it was none other than Ladybug swinging them both to safety.

"Ladybug?" the heroine had managed to catch her, swinging them both back to the ground, Ironically back onto the school grounds.

"Ladybug!" the students cheered and Chat Noir gave a look of relief as Ladybug swooped in along with Kitsi.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing the the new girl on the ground carefully. Maroon met Belle blue and slowly nodded.

'Belle blue? Dark hair?' she blinked at the familiarity of the features.

"I'm fine...just a little jet-lagged." she breathed, her hand placed on her forearm feeling it throb from where she took a hit with a bat, "Now I know what a ball feels like."

"Kitsi you stay here. We'll finish this." Chat Noir said freeing Kitsi from the rope.

"How did you know my name?" she had never met him.

"I...uh...heard it from the students. They were yelling it when you got flung like a human football." he explained.

"Oh right..." she knew there was more than her was telling, but right now was not the time given the situation. All she could now was watch from the sidelines as Ladybug and Chat Noir took on Sports Master.

"Lucky Charm!" throwing her yo-yo into the air, in a swarm of butterfly and light something was created and fell into her hands.

"A blow horn?"

"Hey Sports Master. It's Game Over for you!" pressing the button a loud horn echoed into the villains ear, breaking his eardrums and rendering him nearly deaf. Large hands clutched his ears in pain as he went to his knees.

Ripping the headband a black butterfly floated out.

"Bye-bye butterfly." with a click she released the newly purified akuma. That also included the binds that held Kitsi and the headbands that forced people to do the grueling regiments.

* * *

 _"Ah! How can this be? My plan was spot on." Hawkmoth growled, "But this regiment will soon change and I will force you both in exhaustion. So prepare to sweat."_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kitsi looked up meeting the belle blue eyes of none other than the heroine of Paris, Ladybug. Next to her was her comrade Chat Noir smirking away.

"No problems here." she said dusting herself off, looking up she was happy to see the sun was out and the gray clouds had been blown away, "Luckily you showed up when you did. Do villains pop up like that all the time? I mean I've been here a week and this is the third villain I've seen." but the first one she had to fight.

"More than I like to think." Ladybug commented absently.

"We never got a chance to really meet last time. I'm Ladybug." she introduced herself formally to Kitsi.

"Kitsi Inari. Nice to meet Paris's superheroes, again." she reached up taking her hand, "Was that to formal? Sorry I get nervous around new people. This is just really awesome for my second day of school! Sono kimyōdesu ka?"

"No it's fine, I'm the same way." she admitted, "You were very brave taking on a villain, but you should be careful not to jump into danger." she added the warning.

"I did get a bit upset." Looking over she saw the box and the crushed cookies on the ground, "Oh no!" she ran over to the broken desserts. It seems cookies didn't count as a fixer for Ladybugs powers.

"Is something wrong?" the female hero asked.

"My friend made these for me and now they're all ruined." Marinette had spent so much time making them and she didn't even get a chance to taste them, "She made them to cheer me up."

"I'm sure your friend will understand." Ladybug placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Chat Noir added, "You've got some fur-rocious moves."

"Thanks...I think." she scratched her cheek. Did he see me fight?

"That was amazing!" Alya voiced having her camera out, "You guys were awesome!" right now the students had come out to congratulate the heroes of Paris for defeating another akuma and saving the school. Kitsi took a couple steps to the side not wanting to get in the heroes spotlight and herself not exactly keen on attention she didn't deserve.

'Looks like I missed my chance again.' looks like she would have to find another chance to reveal herself.

"Kitsi you were so great!" she wasn't expecting that.

"W-What? Me? No." she shook her head.

"Kitsi their right." it was the voice of Ladybug who spoke up, "You really stepped up to help protect the students."

"It was really Cat-mendable." Chat added, "You really had some fur-ocious moves."

"I didn't really do much..." she said, "Besides you guys were the one's who defeated the akuma, the Sports Master."

"Don't be shy, you did a great job. You even helped out the students."

"We need to get going. Bug out."

"Later's." and with that Ladybug and Chat Noir took off from the school.

'Ladybug and Chat Noir'

"Did you see that Ladybug and Chat Noir congratulated you."

"You were awesome."

"Where did you learn to do all those moves?"

The students had come rushing up congratulating and praising her for her action against the akuma.

"Really it was nothing." she didn't think she was a hero, she was over excited and got upset easily, "I'm just glad everyone's okay."

"I got it all on video. This so going up on the blog." Alya was excited by the new video and pictures she had gotten.

"You were so brave taking on the villain like that. Weren't you scared?" Mylene asked.

"Not really. Though I should have planned it out more before rushing in. I can be a bit brash sometimes." she admitted not even thinking twice about facing off against a super villain, "What about all of you? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we were in class when the akuma attacked." many of the students recalled watching as the akuma was rampaging through the school yard. Then seeing Kitsi jump into action to help their classmates before Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and saved the day.

"Anything you want to add Chloe?"

"No. Why would I?" she scoffed.

"Because Kitsi totally saved you and Adriens life by distracting the akuma."

"Like I asked her to save me." she huffed folding her arms. Like she was expecting much from Chloe of all people. But a hero needs to protect those even as rude and stuck up as Chloe.

"Why you..."

"It's fine Alya." Kitsi cut in before Alya could jump on the other girl, "What's important is that everyone is safe. Plus I got to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir! After nearly getting flattened after being flung over Paris by one of my favorite host who got turned into an akuma." she would have to omit that last part when she told her parents and Andrew. But it was still exciting. She should have gotten a picture.

As students continued their talks of the latest victory for Ladybug and Chat Noir, Kitsi took the time to sneak to the side and out of the line of questioning. While it was nice everyone seemed proud of her bravery, Kitsi had other things on her mind.

Like how she was going to explain a bruised arm to her parents. But first she was going to put some ice on her arm...

* * *

The Next Day...

Kitsi took a deep breath as she went up the school steps. Her third day of school. After the incident yesterday dealing with her peers and the rumors didn't seem so hard after getting thrown halfway across Paris. After she got home it wasn't long before she had a long, very long conversation with her parents. Needless to say she got a three hour long talk about fighting a super-villain. Even Whissp gave her a lecture. It wasn't like she was in any major danger, okay she was. But it wasn't like it was her first instinct to get captured or fight in her civilian form. In the end she was relieved they didn't pull her out of school.

After heading to her locker Kitsi prepared herself for her first class. She only prayed that it wouldn't be so bad. But as she entered into class not a second later she was swarmed by her classmates, along with barrage of overlapping voices.

"What's happening?! Is it another akuma?" she looked around basically caught off guard. She could have hit someone.

"No, no, nothing like that." Marinette spoke stepping forward, "Everyone just wanted to congratulate you."

"Me?" she pointed to herself, "Why?" did she miss something?

"Kitsi you fought an akuma yesterday."

"You saved two of your classmates."

"And you got praised by Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"How's your arm doing Kitsi?" Marinette asked seeing the bandaged peeking out from the sleeve of her jacket, "I heard you hurt it during the akuma attack. Is it anything serious?"

"Nah it's fine. The nurse said it was just a bruise." she explained pulling the sleeve down a bit, "I put some ice on it's yesterday and it's feels much better." she waved it in good humor. "I was born with a hard head and good regeneration!" she claimed, "Unfortunately the same can't be said about my macaroons. I never even got one...sorry Marinette I know you spent a lot of time on them and I broke them." she sighed sadly remembering how they got knocked out of her lap.

"Well be a bit more careful. Don't go jumping into dangerous situations like that." Marinette said with concern in her voice.

"Ladybug told me the same thing. But it's nice you're concerned, but I'll live." plus that was a promise she couldn't make just yet or possibly ever again.

"But you really held your own out there."

"You stood up to the villain and that shows bravery."

"If you think so, thank you." she blushed feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Plus as a consolation I'll bring you some replacement macaroons from the bakery." Kitsi perked up at that, the mention of a new batch of cookies made her mood a complete 360 turn.

"Just promise to be a bit more careful and not jumping into a fight with super villains."

"You have my word." for now at least. But when she had to go into battle alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. She would have to face all kinds of unknown danger. Not just to herself, but all of Paris.

" I'm defiantly going to like it here." she said to herself.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review/comment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to the third chapter! Waiting for the next season of this show is painful. I got so many idea's for stories, but I want new episodes. At the end of the chapter I'm going to be giving a small opinion of the last episode of the second season that involved Volpina. I was going to do this episode by episode, but wanted to introduce Kitsi a short time before Lila came, but still interacting with the other students.

A Fox's Tails: Chapter 3: Strike the Match

'Alright it's Friday!.' officially a week that she had been attending school. As she walked up the stairs she noticed the students were rather talkative. Yes student's talked, but this was especially more traffic than usual.

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She's even flown on a private jet with him!" Rose was exceptionally excited as she told her friend Juleka her news.

'That's interesting.' Kitsi thought as she continued her search for her friends, Marinette and Alya.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila? When he could have been writing about me!" Chloe fumed as she stomped down the hallway, Sabrina right behind her with small stack of books. They didn't even notice Kitsi, which for her was a bonus for not having to deal with Chloe and her attitude. Sabrina was okay, when she wasn't around the blond terror.

'Hm...' again she heard another story about this Lila. Though suspicious she continued on her search. Stopping as three more of her classmates passed by.

"Lila knows all the biggest Hollywood directors. She promised to mention me to Steven the Spielberg himself." Nino said as he spoke to Kim and Max.

"Private jets, songs, and Hollywood directors?" she blinked trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing, "Who is this Lila anyway?" and why was everyone talking about her in constant. Though the gossip of others shouldn't affect her so much, it was hard not to be affected when, no matter where she went someone was always talking about Lila.

Even during lunchtime students seemed drawn to Lila like moths to a flame. Everyone seemed awed and ensnared by Lila's tales of her life. Which seemed amazing to some, but for others...

"What's with the dark cloud hanging over? Still worried about your test?" though it was her third day she was already preparing for two different tests. One in Math and the other in Science. After her second class she finally found Marinette, who she found out, had come late to school. A habit of hers which she had soon learned about which resulted in seeing the shy girl usually asleep in class.

"Not even close. I can't even think about a test. Not with that happening?" that being the sudden arrival of a new student who had become one of the most popular figures in the school.

"You mean Lila? What about her?" she looked over at the new student as she sat a table surrounded by students who seemed to hang off her every word. Like a hurricane she blown in from Italy and instantly captivated nearly the entire school.

"What do you mean what about her? Have you not been listening to anything?" Marinette was a mixture of shocked and mortified emotion. "I've never been a private jet, or had a song written or know any directors in Hollywood." she gave a depressed sigh falling onto the table. It was her first day of school and Lila had become so popular.

Kitsi shook her head, "There's no use worrying about unnecessary matters. So Lila's popular. " if she went on bragging about so many different stories she would expect the same reaction. Which is the exact reason she wasn't telling anyone about it and chose to be seen as a middle class teen, "Plus she's new. Student's are usually interested when a new kid comes to school." Kitsi seemed to be one of the exception having only been mentioned in conversation after she fought with an akuma.

"But, Lila has such an interesting life. Traveling, meeting celebrities and musicians..." she bemoaned feeling another grim wave coming on, "She's even had a song written for her by Jagged Stone and knows Hollywood directors. Plus everyone really likes her." including most of her friends.

"I'm sure your life is pretty great too." Kitsi surmised cheerfully, "Especially..." she gave a quick sniff, "Since you smell like fresh cookies."

"That's no surprise. My parents own a bakery, our house is just above it." she explained ignoring the fact the new girl just sniffed her, "I usually smell like baking ingredients because I help them with orders so it tends to stick everywhere."

"You live in a bakery?" she gasped, "You're so lucky! I would love to live in a place that smelled like sweets all the time, though I would probably eat everything." her eyes were beaming with delight at the thought.

"Are you just saying that because I gave you cookies?" she questioned.

"No I'm saying that because it's true." she replied truthfully, "And because you gave me cookies." she admitted.

"You're a strange girl Kitsi, but your honest. I like that. Here." She pushed a box of cookies toward Kitsi, who smiled feeling warmth in her chest at being complimented and given more cookies.

"Arigato!" she smiled, 'I mean...Je vous remercie." she said in french.

"You been practicing?"

"Yeah I've been working on my French." especially since now her tutor gave updates to her parents about her progress.

" So what made you come to France?" she asked curiously.

"Well my mom is Japanese decent, but my dad is French descent." she said, " I came to France to gain some exposure to my French heritage. Plus I get to spend time with my dad when he's not traveling." she explained.

"I can understand that, I'm actually half French and half Chinese."

"Nǐ yībàn shì zhōngguó rén, zhè hěn kù." 'You're Half Chinese, that's cool."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I thought...I was speaking Chinese." she apologized.

"It's fine, I get a little embarrassed I don't speak it sometimes. But you sound very fluent."Marinette giggled, "So how do you like Paris so far?"

"I love it! It's cool and surprising. Also when I was coming in today I almost got flattened by this guy called Construction Man! Seriously what kind of guy goes around flattening people's property?" she pouted remembering nearly getting hit before being pulled to safety by the red clad hero with black spots.

"You must have run into an akuma." her voice was assuming, but held little doubt.

"Akuma? I was almost flattened by a demon?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Demon? No akuma's are people who have been transformed into villains by Hawkmoth."

'So Hawkmoth was a big deal.' he would have to be since Ladybug and Chat Noir were around. She needed to know more.

"Why is a half bird, half moth turning people into villains?" she questioned, though her tone was half serious when she asked.

"No, Hawkmoth isn't a half bird or half moth..." at least she didn't think, "He's a supervillain and sworn enemy of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"...?...?..."

"I know it's a lot to take in. It's something that happens in Paris."

"I actually get it. I was just thinking about something and spaced out. Happens. Anyway what does this Hawkmoth want if he's going to so much trouble making people supervillains?" she replied, "Also I've lived in Paris for about two weeks so I have a vague knowledge of akuma's. Plus if you don't remember I fought an akuma."

"Right. Well he wants the miraculous that belong to Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Miraculous?" so others knew about miraculous as well, this was perfect.

"It's the source of their powers. Whenever he transforms people it he makes them go after it after he transforms them into supervillains." Marinette explained.

"That sounds...awesome!" she exclaimed, "I mean it's bad to make people villains, but so cool because you get super powers!"

"Wait can he transform anyone he wants? Am I going to transformed into a villain?" she questioned looking around, "Actually that wouldn't be half bad if I get cool powers!" it was a mix of both curiosity and excitement.

"Well it's not that simple...Hawkmoth can only change people who have negative emotions and uses it to transform them. He basically turns them into his puppets."

"Oh." she seemed to understand, "Have you ever been transformed?"

"M-me. No...haven't been akumatized." thank goodness, "But a few students here have actually been." reluctantly she pointed out the students who had been had been victims of the akuma.

"Wow that was lot..." she blinked, almost everyone in her class had been turned into an akuma. Also she was relieved that Marinette hadn't been transformed into a akuma villain. Another reason she needed to make sure she was ready for when she met Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Luckily Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived and help return them to normal." Marinette said with a reassuring smile if only to make Kitsi feel safe. But in truth even when she didn't get her miraculous and she knew little about akuma's, she wasn't exactly afraid or worried. Plus if it was dangerous her parents wouldn't have let her come to attend school.

"Wow so much stuff happens in Paris. Maybe I'll get to run into them again." she smiled, "Think they give me a photo. I told my parents about them."

"Who knows, strange things happen in Paris." she smiled, but the sound of later brought her attention back to where Lila seemed to be regaling students with more stories of her amazing life. Getting awes and looks of admiration from her peers.

"Ah, I'm doomed." Kitsi gave a sympathetic smile patting the girl on her back.

* * *

After lunch while Marinette was speaking to Alya, Kitsi sneaked off to the roof in order to converse with Whisp.

"So that's what I got." she replayed her conversation with Marinette.

"Can I be akumatized by Hawkmoth?" she suddenly asked.

"Normally yes, but now it's impossible." Whissp informed.

"Why?"

"Because you have me. Kwami's have the power to protect their users from other Kwami's. Ergo he can't harm you."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound disappointed? Do you want to be turned into a villain?"

"No...I was just curious that's all. I wonder what kind of powers I would have?" for what she learned the akumatized villains got their powers from which items the akuma possessed.

"For now focus on the powers you do have. Remember Hawkmoth is the enemy.'

"Got it." she nodded, "Maybe if I talk to Marinette some more I can get more information on these akuma's and maybe even Hawkmoth."

"It seems you like talking to that pigtailed girl all lot." Whissp teased as he mentioned Marinette.

"Who? Marinette? Why wouldn't I. She's just so...nice." she sighed about thinking about her classmate.

"Just nice?"

"Yeah she was the first person at school who talked to me and she showed me around school." she listed, "And she smells like baked goods~" she hummed the last part earning a look from her partner.

"Right...you're a strange human." Whissp commented shaking his head a bit.

"Just for that I'm not sharing these cookies with you." she closed the box of cookies.

"What? Hey!" after returning from the roof Kitsi found Marinette who seemed to have finished her conversation with Alya.

"So what class do you have next?"

"History. You?"

"Same." it seemed like their schedules aligned with each other. As they headed towards class the two began talking about homework and notes for the class. But into the second half of her conversation Marinette had stopped her eyes wide and mouth agape as she stared up the stairs.

"Something wrong Marinette?" she asked double backing, it was then she followed her shocked gaze to find what she had been gawking at. It was Lila leading or rather pulling Adrien toward the library.

"Where are they going?!" she finally spoke still in moment of shock at seeing the two together.

"I'm guessing the library." obviously, though she guessed it was more of them going somewhere together.

"What is Lila doing with the love of my life?!" she panicked.

'Love of her life?' Kitsi frowned feeling a tense in her chest. Not even a weak at the school she figured Marinette had a crush on the blond model. What girl at the school didn't? Well there were a few not taking by the blonds charm. Kitsi included.

"We have to stop them." Marinette said urgently.

"We do?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Who knows what she could be telling Adrien. She might be telling him more stories of her life and they could fall in love, move to Hollywood, and he'll forget all about me." her demeanor gloom at the thought of losing Adrien to Lila.

"Mari calm down." she gently shook her friend's shoulders to bring her back to reality, "You're worrying over nothing. I'm sure they're just studying. Plus Lila is new I'm sure Adrien is just being friendly."

"I have to make sure." Marinette seemed determined in her efforts to keep an eye on the two. Not wasting a moment she left Kitsi to follow the two into the library.

"What about history?" she sighed. She worried about her sometimes.

* * *

After school. Kitsi having decided to do a little patrolling while she had free time before she had to return home. She was still an unknown in the city of Paris since no one had even seen her yet. The first few days were practicing her powers and getting used to transforming. Now more comfortable she decided for one more day before she would jump into action and introduce herself.

Looking down from her perch she noticed something unexpected. On the sidewalk she spotted a familiar head walking along the street.

'Lila' the new student from Italy who had captivated the whole school with her amazing life and stories looked to be strolling down the street.

'Nothing concerning there.' she still had more time before she would change back and there was still parts of Paris that needed her attention. But as she was about to leave she noticed another familiar presence seconds later.

'Marinette?' there was her friend walking below. What she doing? Her mind thought back to earlier at school when Marinette had left to 'keep an eye' on Lila and Andrien. Was she still spying on the new girl. Kitsi had figured out her friend had a crush on the blond student, along with most of the girls in Paris. But this was borderline stalking.

'I need to keep an eye of her.' before she got herself in trouble.

Using the roofs she carefully followed the two students. After Lila made it across the street, Marinette right behind her.

The light changed people took to stopped before the it changed. As they hustled across the street Marinette suddenly stopped as some of her papers came loose and slipped to the ground. Only then the sound of a horn honking and the sight of a car speeding down the road took Kitsi's pressed her attention to her classmate.

"Marinette!" not even a second thought she jumped off the ledge of the building and went into a free fall. As the car neared Marinette was frozen in shock along with the world around her. Eyes widened as the car neared her features looking in horror. But when the hit finally came, Marinette did not feel pain.

People looked in shock at the middle of the road. But there was nothing.

Marinette opened her eyes only to find herself literally looking over Paris. The last thing she remembered was nearly being hit by a car.

"W-Who are you?" belle blue eyes looked into unbelievable gold irises of the one that saved her. At moment the figure didn't answer, they glided over the city for a couple more minutes before landing on a roof top. Once safely on the solid ground, Marinette was also released from the others hold. Her from moving a couple of spaces of a way.

"Who are you?" she repeated as she looked both suspiciously and cautiously of the masked individual.

'Say something, say something!'

"Are you an akuma?" the question hit a small nerve with Kitsi. Marinette thought she was a villain, though she guess it was always suspicious after the one's that popped up. As the seconds moved by she could see Marinette was waiting for an answer.

"I'm..." again she paused taking a deep breathe, "Kitsune." she replied, "My name is Kitsune." she repeated a bit more confidently, "I'm a new hero in Paris!" she said with calmed excitement. She didn't want to give herself away and if she acted like her usual self she would get caught.

"A superhero?" she didn't sound convinced, "Do you have a miraculous? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir's?" she questioned suspiciously. Kitsi had to admit this was a side she had rarely seen of the usually sweet and timid girl.

"I did just save you from getting hit by a car. Does that count?" Marinette still looked apprehensive of her motives.

"How do I know you aren't an akuma?" she questioned, Kitsune could see traces of fear in her eyes, "And your not trying to hurt me." she flinched back as Kitsune tried to move forward.

"I'm not an akuma. And I would never think of hurting you or any innocent civilian." she spoke truthfully, "I don't know how I can prove it too you. But know that I'll do my best to earn it." she gave a warm smile that seemed to catch Marinette off guard. Even if it was just a smile it was filled with an energy that hit her from just looking at it.

"I should probably get back." she spoke scratching her cheek, "Is there any place I can drop you off at?" she could at least offer her a lift, there was nothing wrong with that.

"...Well I need to get back to school. Think you get me there in time for last period?"

"I do believe school ended awhile ago." she pointed out the others little lie, "By the way you were moving I'm guessing you were following that other girl."

"I...ah...no I wasn't." she defended weakly, but she quickly folded under the heroines gaze, "I mean...maybe I was keeping an eye on her." she admitted with disappointment in her voice.

"And nearly got hit by a car." she pointed out, "Why were you following her anyway? Is she in danger?"

"Not...exactly." she scratched the back of her neck, "It's rather personal."

"Well I'm all ears." she wiggled her fox ears playfully, "And I am good at listening. How about we talk about it?"

"Are those real?" she was tempted to touch the triangular shape of white and deep orange that was Kitsunes ear.

"Their a bit sensitive, as much as I would like to oblige, it's best not to." she declined as politely as politely, sensing the question as the other stared at her animal appendages, "Maybe another time." Marinette blinked at the others accurate reading of what she was thinking, "Anyway let's chat about why you were following L...that girl?" Marinette watched as the fox themed heroine in dusk orange and white sat down on the ledge of the building.

Marinette seemed concerned, " I don't know if it's right to put my problems on someone I just met. Plus I don't like talking ill of others." she began.

"I don't mind. Sometimes talking about the problem is better than keeping it bottled in." Kitsune offered. After a moment of silence Marinette seemed persuaded to join her on the ledge, taking a seat at a good distance just in case.

"You might be right about that." she concluded, "Let's just say I'm growing rather peeved of certain rumors going around.." her eyes fell a bit showing her annoyance, "I was...trying to figure about the truth and that's why I was following her."

"Lila?" she blinked, "What do you have against her?" besides having interest in her school crush.

"Besides all the rumors going around about her. I can't speak on a much of them. But now she's going way overboard." her tone picked up, "I heard she was going to the park and meet with a...friend of mine."

"You mean Adrien Agreste?" Marinette looked more invested when the name of the blond model, Adrien, popped up in the conversation. She had been curious after Marinette had gone to spy on the two in the library and wondered what had been discussed.

"How do you..."

"Again ears." her ears flickered in reference, "As you were saying you we're worried about your 'friend'..."

"Yeah him...it's obvious she's trying to impress him with her stories about flying on private jets and meeting celebrities. But I know she's up to something sneaky."

'Oh Marinette...' she sighed. She was letting jealousy cloud her judgement and if she was not careful a certain 'villain' could try and use her emotions against her. But she would never let that happen.

"You seem concerned for your friend. Which is commendable to a point. But you shouldn't be following people around and listening in on private conversations. Which I'm pretty sure is illegal."

"This is not about Adr...I mean my friend." it was, "This is about that little show off going around spouting nonsense. She even said she's best friends with Ladybug." she frowned folding her arms.

'She was best friends with Ladybug?' that was something she needed to look into later.

"Listen, it's fine that you're concerned about your friend. But being overly suspicious of someone else doesn't help anyone. Let him make the decision about her." Kitsune advised trying to calm the other.

"I...I don't know if I can." she shook her head, "What if he falls for her and they become a couple and...and..."

"And if they do?" she cut in before she had a panic attack, "You can't control how a person feels or how they feel about others. It's obvious you really care for him and he should be very lucky to have a friend watching out for him. But sometimes there are things that need to be learned. Even if it hurts." she placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder drawing her gaze to yellow irises.

"I can sense you have a kind heart. Don't let other's problems change you." she gave a reassuring smile hoping her words reached her classmate. She didn't like people who bragged and boasted a lot, so she could sympathize at how her friend was feeling.

"Yeah, I get it." she seemed to relent. "I can't drive myself crazy just because I don't particularly like who one of my friends hangs out with." even if she bragged and openly flirted with the boy she liked.

"Good." she breathed in relief, "Now that that crisis has been adverted how about I drop you off some place safe?" suddenly the sound of a scream filled the air, with the sound of crashing.

"What was that?" using her advanced eyesight Kitsune looked into the city until she found the cause of the alarm.

"There's trouble downtown." she could see someone controlling ribbons wrecking the Paris streets and attacking innocent civilians.

'No doubt it's another of Hawkmoths akuma's' off all the times.

She turned her attention to Marinette.

"Listen I need to get you to safety."

"Huh?" before she could question it Kitsune had picked her up bridal style, much to the other's shock, "H-Hey...what are you..."

"Hold on!" with a jump she bounded off the roof with Marinette cradled in her arms.

"I'm going to take you someplace safe." if it was an akuma she had to make sure Marinette was as far away as possible. "Just hold on to me." Kitsune raced off with her added passenger. She lept over buildings and ran across rooftops clearing entire blocks in a matter of seconds. Until finally they landed on the rooftop of a bakery.

'This should be far enough.'

Are you alright?" carefully she set Marinette down on the roof,

"Fine...j-just...a little..." she caught her breathe. Even after the times she had been carried off from danger she was still getting used to it.

"Alright you stay here, I'm going to deal with villain downtown."

"Wait." Marinette called out, surprisingly halting the heroine's movements "Kitsune, thank you again...for saving me." Marinette gave a warm smile making her heart nearly skip a beat. It was a weird warm feeling in her stomach like it was on fire.

"It's no problem." she replied, "It's my job to keep the city safe. That especially includes the people." she added. With one last look Kitsune took to the railing before jumping off and heading downtown.

"Yeah..." suddenly something small and red popped out of Marinette's purse.

"Marinette who was that?" the small creature asked.

"She said her name was Kitsune and that she was a hero." though a part of her had doubts, "What do you think Tikki?"

"It is Marinette!" she exclaimed happily, "I could sense it! She is a chosen miraculous holder!" she beamed.

"Another hero in Paris?" she looked back out into the city.

"Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir duo might become a trio." if she checked out, "For now we need to go take care of the akuma."

"What about Adrien and Lila?" didn't she want to finish her spying and make sure Lila didn't try anything. But then the words of Kitsune popped into her head.

"He'll just have to wait." she couldn't believe she was saying it, but something Kitsune said made her look at things in a different perspective on things with her two classmates. Had she just rushed in who knows what she might have done in her state of mind.

"Right now we there's an akuma we need to defeat."

"Tikki spots on!"

* * *

'Now Twisterina her miraculous!' Hawkmoth demanded.

This was an unforeseen turn of events. After transforming, Ladybug had raced downtown where the akuma had been causing havoc. The scene was a jungle of ribbons of various sizes and colors that wrapped around everything in a steel like grip.

As she searched for the owner she had attempted to make contact with her partner, Chat Noir, who had been late on arrival. Usually she wouldn't worry too much, but after the fourth try she became worried. She thought maybe he hadn't transformed yet or was preoccupied. Though even in the most dire situations she would always respond.

However she couldn't ponder much on the thought when she came face to face with the culprit. The new villain was calling herself Twisterina. Another unoriginal nicknamed villain courtesy of Hawkmoth. The akumatized ballerina by looks didn't seem threatening, until she actually tried acting her. Her powers came from the ribbons in her hair that were quick and powerful, even for Ladybug's yo-yo that could barely penetrate the steel like fabric.

She held her own for a good while before she found herself bound and tied up. Now she was at the mercy of the akuma and still couldn't reach Chat Noir. Even tied up she struggled and tried to break free, but found the ribbons wound tight in a steel grip. The akuma turned out to be an aspiring ballerina who had been embarrassed during a performance after one of her competitors ruined her dancing shows, preventing her from performing.

"Now Ladybug it's time for your swan song." she stated reaching for the hero's earrings.

"Sorry did I interrupt your act. My bad." a voice came up from above.

"Who are you?" the two looked at the newcomer as she sat on the beam. Falling back she did a flip landing onto the floor. Regaining her composure she took a casual stance, her tail giving a slight swish.

"Looks like I missed the last few acts, sorry to be so fox-shionably late." the female smirked as she strutted closer, "Got a bit lost."

"Let me introduce myself..." with a jump she dodged the ribbon that attempted to ensnare her leg. She glided backwards with ease, "Oh is intermission over?" again she jumped dodging two more ribbons.

"It's my first day." she smirked, using her legs she began a series of devastating kicks and strikes. Shuffling her feet she gave hesitant fake-outs to confuse the ballerina villain. With a flip and spin on her heel she dodged a series of strikes of a ballerina. With a turn one of the ribbons wrapped around her wrist.

Ladybug gave a silent gasp as she watched the newcomer in action.

'She's good.'

"Having fun?" she gripped the ribbon giving it a serious wraps before pulling tightly, "Because I sure am." using the ribbon as a hold to keep the akuma close. While tight, Kitsune was able to keep up her attacks. Landing duel hits and combos, while avoiding the ribbons trying to constrain her.

"Don't mock me!" she roar giving a swift spin to knock the heroine off, only to have her spin off gracefully like a scatter before coming to a stop. She took a deep exhale and breathed. Rotating her neck and arms her bones popped becoming less tense.

"Nice moves. Though your positioning could use a bit of work?" she pointed out.

"My positioning?" suddenly the newcomer appeared beside Twisterina who gave a startled gasp before she attempted to punch the fox themed hero, only to be blocked before she ducked giving a low sweep to knock the villain off balance.

"You have to watch foot placement. You left me a wide opening." with a motion of the ribbons she struck out against the other only to watch them vanish. "Also I would recommend some focus practice." she smirked further angering the ballerina who shook with anger with rising back up with a look of vengeance in her eyes.

"How dare you!" she gritted.

"Alright." she took her stance, her golden yellow eyes locked on Twisterina, "Round 2?" with a quick step she disappeared just as the attacks neared and crashed where she once was. The villain only blinked before doubling over.

Taking advantage of the villains distraction she landing another kick to her side. Even with her seemingly untouchable because of her ribbons like powers acting as shields and making her body intangible, each hit connected so fast and unpredictably, was feeling each hit as she continued her attack. Those on the side watched in awe and shock as the girl took on in close combat.

"Whoa." she ducked avoiding the huge mini ribbons that thrashed and striked out like snakes., "Guess we're getting serious." again the villain struck and swung out towards Kitsi who continued to duck, dodge, and flipped away from the attacks.

"I need to come up with another kind of offense." while her hits had been landing it became harder with the ribbons that struck out and blocked her attacks toward their owner.

'I think I have just the trick. Hold out your hands."

'?' confused she decided to listen to her partner and did the action, "Nothing's happening."

"Hold on, now close your hands, turn your fist over, and press them together.' replicating the action, 'Now focus.'

Closing her eyes she began to focus her energy, she needed something to help her. A orange energy filled her palms, retracting them apart suddenly a large orange staff was created.

"Whoa." she knew exactly what to do with it, giving it a quick spin she prepared to attack her opponent. But there was something strange about it, she she took a closer look at the staff and noticed the holes running up the side.

"A flute?" what was she supposed to play the villains a lullaby.

'Playing the notes allows you to create illusions. A signature style of the fox miraculous holder.' it was Whissp speaking to her.

'Illusions, that sounds cool.' she couldn't deny, "But wouldn't it also work if I just hit them over the head?"

'I'll make this as simple as possible. As the holder of the fox miraculous you must learn to utilize all your powers." Whissp provided.

"I guess I see your point." she looked down at the flute staff, though her eyebrows raised in doubt wondering what good was making illusions, "I'll give it a shot."

'Good. First try creating an illusion. Play the flute and make it appear.' Whissp instructed before going silent.

"I'll try." bringing the flute up she pondered what she should conjure first, since it was her first try she should shoot for something simple. With a deep breath she blew into the holes creating a tune. Twisterina, tired of being stalled, returned to her attacks sending a wave of ribbons toward the intruder. Using her staff or flute she regulated between playing the notes and swatting the ribbons away.

"Give up you little newbie! No one can defeat me!" she continued her assault forcing the her to retreat back and dodge the rock shattering strikes.

"Oh?" she smirked smugly leaning on her staff, "You might want to look behind you." she pointed.

"As if I fall for such a lame..." she didn't finish her sentence before a low growl filled her ear, slowly turning she came face to face with a fox, a giant fox!.

"What the...!" the creature roared knocking the ballerina back as it shook the room to it's core. With her distracted Kitsune used her staff to cut the ribbons holding Ladybug, freeing her. As she dropped lose she fell into the arms of none other than the fox themed heroine.

"Nice of you to drop by." she smirked flashing her white fangs.

"Um thanks." she said as she was being placed down.

"Hope I didn't cut into late. I had a little trouble outside." she sounded apologetic, yet still playful.

"Oh don't worry I was tired of being tied up." soon the sound of the villain gaining her momentum back broke their conversation, the fox illusion broken.

"No more of your foolish games! I will have both your miraculous!" she yelled the purple mask etched on her face.

"Looks like she's ready for the finale performance." and she was ready to give it to her.

"You got my back?"

"My first team up." she took her stance, "Sounds fun."

"So how do you usually defeat these villains?" she questioned.

"We have to find where the akuma is hiding. It's usually on an item the victim had before they got transformed." she explained, "I'm betting it's the ribbon around her neck." she motioned to the blue choker around her neck.

"I have a plan." leaning over she whispered something in Kitsune's ears.

"Ready?" just then the ballerina released another wave of ribbons toward the duo.

"Just leave it to me." with a spin of her flute various copies of Ladybugs were created all running in different directions with yo-yo's going at full spin. Twisterina looked over each one trying to spot the real Ladybug, her ribbons frantically snapping and attacking one after another watching as they either dodged or dispersed.

"Where are you you little pest!" like she hadn't heard that one before, "Don't think you can fool me with these idiotic illusions!"

"Lucky Charm!" throwing her yo-yo into the air, in a swarm of butterfly and light something was created and fell into her hands.

"A beaker?" what was she supposed to with it? Looking at the label she read;

'liquid nitrogen' of course!

"Kitsune we need to get rid of the ribbons so I can get a clear shot." if Chat Noir was here he could use his cataclysm and take them out. Unfortunately it looked like Twisterina was growing more upset with every second. And all of Kitsune's Ladybug illusions had been taken out.

"Found you!" with a evil laugh she controlled the ribbons to attack the two heroines.

At the last minute Kitsune used her flute to create decoys so they can find someplace to hide and regroup.

"Quick thinking."

"Don't thank me yet." she peeked out from behind the fallen concrete, " We're still trapped behind a rock and a hard place. As long as she has all those ribbons I can't get close enough to do real damage."

"Plus after using my Lucky Charm I won't last soon." she looked down at the beaker from her Lucky Charm, "If I could get a clear shot. But at this rate she has us dancing around like trapped rats."

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Ladybug questioned.

"It's all one big dance." she looked out from their spot to see the ways the ribbons moved about, when she crouched back she began to hum a bit, "She's moving her ribbons to music. Like a ribbon dance."

"If we follow the music, we can anticipate her movements and get close enough for you to do your thing."

"It's rather strange, but...we're running out of options." and time.

"Just follow my lead." raising her hands she extended it, palm open in offering for Ladybug to accept it, "Trust me." for a moment the female hero stared at the white and orange gloved palm. Then lifting her own she placed it all in Kitsunes hand.

"Then let's cut a rug."

To the villains surprise the two literally waltzed out from behind the wall. With a sneer the villain launched her ribbons toward the two.

"Here we go." As the first set came the duo moved glided to the left avoiding the attack. The second set came and they shuffled back before jumping to the right. For each set that came, they were met with dodges in forms of routine.

"What is happening?! How could they know my routine!?" she gritted.

"Kitsune it's working." the two continued with the plan, keeping with the steps of the music to anticipate the ribbons line of attack.

"I will not allow you to ruin my performance!?" in a fit of rage she sent every single ribbon toward the two heroines. They crashed into the concrete. When it looked like they had been defeated, it was discovered the two had bent and angled their bodies to where the worked around the ribbons. With Kitsune holding Ladybug in a graceful dip, her staff held in one hand and her other pressed against Ladybug's back. She could heal the heartbeat thumping in the other's chest.

"As much as I enjoyed our dance, it's time for grande finale. Ladybug." using her new sharp claws Kitsune shredded the surrounding ribbon, before using her strength to lift and threw Ladybug the final lapse through the remaining ribbons until she emerge right over Twisterina.

"Hey !" she threw the beaker at the villain who struck out breaking it. The chemical inside burst out covering the ballerina in the sub zero chemical began to fill the room. Kitsune raced over and with slide caught Ladybug before pulling her close and wrapping herself around the heroine. When the cold cloud dispersed everything in the room had become frozen, even Twisterina was now a frozen statue along with her ribbons.

From a mound on the floor, it shook and moved before melting away. Heat radiated off of her body keeping the chemical from turning the two heroines into frozen popsicles.

"You okay?" she looked down at Ladybug who was still pressed rather close to the fox heroine. Blue eyes opened and looked up see golden yellow staring down at her.

"Yeah...I'm good." there was a moment of silence before Kitsune stood, helping the other heroine stand. The fox themed female shook off the remaining icicles from her fur.

"Looks like someone got cold feet." Kitsune poked at the now frozen ribbons, "Guess there will be no encore." with a jump she landed in front of the frozen villain, grabbing the choker she tossed it to Ladybug.

Catching the blue ribbon she ripped the ribbon in half releasing a black butterfly floated out.

"That's enough evil for you little akuma!" using her yo-yo she captured the dark butterfly.

"Bye-bye butterfly." with a click she released the newly purified akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" throwing the lucky charm in the air it dispersed in a burst of lights and ladybugs that flew over fixing the damage and removing the ribbons and ice created by the villain. Twisterina was then surrounded by purple smoke, returning her to her civilian form.

'Belle?' she was the villain. She must have gotten transformed after the incident in the gym. Guess it was true how Hawkmoth operated.

"Are you okay?"

"T-Thank you." she said rather timidly, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You were akumatized by Hawkmoth. But it's okay now."

"Thank you Ladybug." she smiled to the heroine who returned one of her own. She then turned her attention to Kitsune.

"Kitsune. I'm new." she extended her hand out, "Sorry if this is a strange way for a first meet up."

"Ladybug, I wasn't expecting to meet a new hero" she lifted her hand to meet Kitsune's "Especially another miraculous holder."

"You and me both. This was my first time fighting and it was awesome!" she seemed rather excited and energetic, a complete 360 from her behavior during battle.

"Well I'll admit I was a bit suspicious having another hero pop up. But you did save my life. Thanks."

As Ladybug came out of the building they were meet with a slew of reporters and fans who had witnessed part of the battle before Ladybug and Twisterina went into the building and it became cocooned in ribbons.

Camera flashes, videoes recording, and the reverb of cheers and questions filled the air. Reporters were in front asking questions to Ladybug about the fight and many congratulating her for saving the day again.

The heroine only smiled, waving to the crowd when suddenly a beeping noise caught their attention. Kitsune had volunteered to take Belle back explaining she wasn't ready for cameras and reporters just yet. Though a bit confused, she understood.

"Looks like I'm about to turn back. Better head off." though it was a bit hard with fans and reporters blocking her.

Suddenly a musical tune filled the air before a line of smoke circled around them, creating a smoke screen that surprised and shocked the crowd. When the smoke disappeared Ladybug was gone leaving a stunned crowd.

On top of a nearby roof the two heroines looked over the edge at the people. During the smoke screen Kitsune managed to move both of them out of the line of questions from the story hungry reporters. It was like having a mob of Alya's.

"That was quick thinking. You're just full of surprises." Ladybug seemed impressed which earned a smile from the newcomer.

"Glad to be of service. But we'll have to finish this later." the beeping continued to count down, "Looks like you're about to lose your spots."

"Right. Time to bug out." with one final look she swung away into the city.

"No problem. Ladybug." with that Kitsune jumped off the roof and disappeared into the city. As she traveled over the roofs her thoughts were literally racing.

She smirked a bit. She didn't expect her meeting with the hero of Paris would be so big. Let alone teaming up with her to face an akuma.

"I still didn't get a picture." she 'tsked' as she headed home. Maybe next time.

* * *

In the end she landed in the park, finding a secluded area the final beep signaled and she de-transformed into her normal, civilian self.

"That was amazing!" she was still coming down from the rush of turning into Kitsune and saving someone. Marinette. And on top of that she had teamed up with Ladybug and defeated a akuma.

"Glad you think so!" Kitsi was greeted as Whissp appeared out of the necklace. You're really getting the hang of this aren't you Kit."

Kitsi blinked for a couple of times before a smirk appeared on her lips, "I will definitely meet the challenge! Plus practicing has paid off. I even saved Marinette in front of other people and did you see the look in her eyes. Plus I fought with Ladybug."

"That's the spirit." Whissp seemed impressed with Kitsi's enthusiasm, "But remember what I said about getting ahead of yourself. You're still new at this and I don't want to have to wait another century to find another partner."

"Don't worry it'll take a lot to get rid of me. Like you said we're partners for life." as she walked along the park path, it's was late in the afternoon so it was fairly full given time, "Who knows after this maybe I'll even get to work with both Ladybug and Chat Noir! We could become a trio!" in her energy filled cheer she bumped into a trashcan sending it falling to the ground.

"Oops!" she rushed to pick up the trash receptacle, unless she wanted a ticket for littering.

'?' she spotted something that had rattled can. Reaching inside she pulled out something big and rectangular.

"A book?" who throws a book away. It looked rather thick, but clean and well taken care of.

Opening the it she found herself staring at pictures, "They kind of look like superheroes." flipping through the pages she found herself oddly engrossed in the different characters. Turning the page she found another one and her eyes widened a little.

'Those spots and that design.'

"Ladybug?" the black dots with the red background pattern reminded her of the small insect. Plus the ninja gear was also an added effect that drew her eyes. It was a complete difference from the heroine she saw literally plastered all over Paris.

"Digging through the trash?" Whissp landed on his partners shoulder ,"What did you find?" she questioned.

"This cool book with pictures that look like heroes or ninjas." she flipped another page, "Who's this?" she pointed to the female dressed in orange.

"That's the fox miraculous holder how is it you can't recognize your own hero persona?" Whissp surmised looking at the page.

"Hey I just got you three days ago." she defended, "Plus I didn't look anything like this!" the girl in the photo had a different hair style and the clothing wasn't remotely similar either.

"Well of course not that is one of the past Volpina's." Whissp commented explaining how throughout the ages since the miraculous have been around there have been different users, "But finding this book is a big point boost. This is a special book and if someone threw it away it's your luck! Congrats!"

"Well that's good. Where did someone get a book like this? Why would they throw it in the trash it's so cool!" she blinked looking at the pages. "These are actually pretty good illustrations. I should show this to Marinette and..."

"You will not!" Whissp declined sitting on the book, his yellow eyes meeting Kitsi's maroon ones, "You cannot show this book to any of your classmates or civilians for that matter. This book is to only be seen by miraculous holders. Which is a bonus for us because someone was careless enough to throw it away." he sounded excited as he floated over the pages of the book and explained the need to keep from others. Adding that now that she was a superhero and could not reveal her secret identity to civilians.

"Why is this book so special that I can't show it?" Kitsi defended, "Plus I don't even think someone can read this. Everything's in a this code or foreign language." she traced her finger over the odd letters or symbols.

"It's easy to figure out. Showing the book means not only you or others are at risk if they see it and figure out its existence. Plus there's forces out there looking for the knowledge in there and will stop at nothing to get it." Kitsi gave a gulp imagining that if someone bad or evil got their hand on the book they would be in deep trouble.

"If you say so." she was still new to the whole superhero business so she couldn't argue with her new partner, "I guess it's best to hold to it since it has information on miraculous."

"This book contains great information that should be guarded. For now you must keep the book safe and out of the wrong hands." though she had more question to what exactly the book was, she nodded understanding her partners worry. Closing the book she placed it in her backpack.

"It should be safe at my house. We can look at it more after school." Speaking of which she needed to get back to class. Whissp took a place in the pocket in Kitsi's overalls.

"Remember do not show that book."

"Okay, okay. I'll keep it safe. But know I'm very adamant about this secrecy thing." she clasped her bag closed, "But you're going to have to tell me more on this book." she added.

"First, have any more spicy treats? I need to rebuild my strength." he sprang up like a new chicken surprising Kitsi who watched him float and spin about, "Can I have some more spicy candy?" Reaching into the pouch in her bag she pulled out her candy pouch.

"Have at it." not even a second later the little fox had literally jumped into the bag of it's new favorite treat and began rummaging through the candies searching out the spicy ones.

"I take it that you liked them." that was an understatement.

"Of course." he mumbled through his eating, "You know I love heat and spicy foods!" he exclaimed, "The hotter the better." he took another candy and reveled in the spicy flavor on his tongue.

"Right. You seem to like raiding my stock at home." she smiled seeing the small creature literally gabbling the treats up, "You can have more later. For now I need to get back home."

"Fine." Whissp jumped from the pouch and returned to the pocket, "But remember..."

"Right the book." she smiled understanding and wouldn't argue anymore, even if she still had reservations, "Now I need to get home before Andrew calls the police. Or worse my parents." with the book in hand Kitsi began her way out of the park.

* * *

After returning home Kitsi had excused herself to her room, though not before explaining how she had been at the library studying. After few apologies she reassured the head butler that she was fine and would be more careful with her time management.

"Speaking of which, I believe there was mention of more of that delicious spicy candy!" he licked his lips at the thought of the burning hot treats before rubbing his stomach.

"Of course." food first. Walking over to a large cabinet she turned the handle and slide the door open. Finding the right shelf she pulled out a bag of the spicy Japanese Flavored Candies with the other flavors in the mix. Walking over to the bed she jumped on the round mattress. Crawling to the middle end of the bed she pulled the book in front of her and sat the bag of candy on the opposite end. Opening to book she turned to a non-specific page before taking a candy and popping it in her mouth. So sooner Whissp came flying over to sit on the book.

"So what's first?"

"Well first spicy candy!" Kitsi gave another airless sigh, reaching into the bag she pulled out a spicy candy ball, handing it to her partner who surprisingly didn't swallow it whole like before. This time he nibbled and chewed on the orb, "I really hit the jackpot!"

"I can see that." she giggled a bit, going back to the book she began looking through the pages of the book, "So what's the deal with this book?"

"Well remember how I told you that you were chosen to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop Hawkmoth." he recapped before suddenly floated upwards before landing on Kitsi's shoulders " Turn the pages a bit." curiously Kitsi began turning the pages, one at a time until Whissp told her to stop.

"There. That's Hawkmoth." the Kwami pointed to the illustration of a man with what looked like a butterfly mask, "He's the reason the miraculous have come out of slumber. He's the one going around turning citizens into his own villains."

"Him? But...why is he in this book?" wasn't this a book of superheroes?

"That I can't say." Whissp informed almost sadly, "The only thing I can say is that if it's who I think it is then it's lucky we did find this book."

"I'm still confused on this." she picked up the book and flipped through the pages until she found the page with the fox miraculous, "Like what does this even mean? It looks like either code or all the foreign languages merged together."

"Hard to say. For now focus on developing your powers. You, or rather we, can figure out the book after that." she still had more questions than actual answers, but she could see each time she asked something more curiosity and confusion emerged. So reluctantly she closed the book with a silent sigh and placed on the side.

"Well I need some more information." If she was going to figure this out she had to get better acquainted with the heroes of Paris. At this point she knew little to nothing about the two heroes or akuma's in general. "The best place to get information on a hero is on the web." luckily she knew just the place, "The Ladyblog." with her phone she pulled up the homepage and began scrolling through the various tags.

"Ladyblog?" Whissp questioned as he looked at the home page, "So those two are the new ladybug and cat miraculous holders. Interesting." Whissp seemed interested seeing the new holders.

"This blog is run by one of my classmates, she posts everything and anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir." she scanned through all the post, comments, videos, and it a perfect place to find information about the two.

"Look there's even a video of Lila." she clicked on the video, which showed the transfer student talking about how Ladybug had saved her life and how they were best friends.

'Me and Ladybug, we're like this.' she twisted her fingers together into a close bond. Though it sounded more like boosting if she ever saw it.

"A another friend of yours?"

"Hardly." she paused the video, "She's a new transfer student from Italy. She just came to school and everyone's been talking about her and how amazing her life is." she frowned a bit as she scowled through the blog.

"Even Marinette has become obsessed with her. Though for different reasons." mostly because she had been flirting hard with her quote unquote 'love of her life'.

"Oh? Could it be your jealous." Whissp snickered seeing a moment of shock on his partners face.

"Nani? Me, Jealous? Why? Because of Lila? No way." she scoffed at the idea. Just because Lila was popular and people talked about her and she had an amazing life.

"Really, because it sounds like you don't like this Lila girl and the attention she's getting." Whissp pointed out.

"Not even." she shook her head, "Plus she brags why too much and I don't know...I get this weird feeling something isn't right."

"Sure it isn't jealousy?" Whissp teased earning another denial from Kitsi.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like people who brag just to make themselves look good." she closed the book, "Anyway I have homework to do. So unless you know about 18th Century history or particle physics." unfortunately being a hero doesn't get you excused from class work. Especially when you had to keep it a secret.

"Okay Kit, oh what does this do?" he floated over a long device with various buttons.

"That's the..." before she could finish the curious Kwami had did a flip with karate kicking one of the buttons that activated the television in the middle of the floor couch.

"Remote." she shook her head a bit. Whissp had proved to be very curious in touching anything in her room. And she meant everything. She had no problem with it only to the fact that she wished he would ask her before hand.

"Whissp what did I say about touching random things?" but the kwami seemed more invested in pushing the buttons on the remote to flip through the hundreds of channels. Clicking the scroll button with his tiny foot.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." with another click the channel changed to the news station.

"Looks like you and Ladybug hit it off well." Whissp commented as he watched the news feed after the akuma attack which also showed Ladybug waiving to the reporters and civilians as they congratulated her.

"You think so? I was nervous really." during the fight with Twisterina, as Kitsune she felt stronger. Yet on the other hand as Kitsi she felt like her stomach was housing hundreds of butterflies. Especially when she was around Ladybug. She was probably just worried she would make a mistake or that she would stack up next to Paris's beloved hero who had defeated dozens of akuma's and saved countless people almost everyday.

"You were a bit sloppy when it came to using the flute, but with enough practice you'll get there." Whissp again turned his attention to the television, "You also choose a nickname. Not the original one though. Kitsune?"

"Well Volpina is okay, but Kitsune sounds cooler to me." she smiled, "It also means fox in Japanese." she added.

"I guess. Plus it does sound like a superhero name. So I suppose it will have to stick since it's already out there." so it was settled.

"Also why is our weapon a flute?" she questioned, "I mean the power of illusions was cool and all, but wouldn't me just hitting them work just as well?"

"The flute has been a staple in all fox miraculous users and crucial to their powers. Your one of the first holders whose had this much to say about it." Whissp commented.

"I said it was cool, but" she began, "Ladybug has her yo-yo and Chat Noir has his baton. Plus there's also Lucky Charm that gives Ladybug a special item to defeat the akuma and Chat Noir's Cataclysm that lets him destroy anything he touches." she said excitedly.

"So what does Kitsune have? What's her special move?" she asked looking at her kwami to answer.

"What did I say about getting ahead of yourself. Maybe once you've mastered your weapon and focused less on others you could figure out your 'special move'" Whissp replied flippantly his tail swishing slowly behind him.

"Oh come on tell me, tell me. What's my special power? Please! Kanari shite kudasai!" she pleaded to the little kwami who just continued to play with the television, "One lesson at a time Kit."

"Fine be that way." he was so lucky she had homework. But something continued to nag at her brain.

'If the book was so important, why would they throw it in the trash?'

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris...

"Plagg, did you see what happened to the book?" Adrien was freaking out as he searched frantically through his bag trying to find the book he had 'borrowed' from his father's safe, "Did you take it?" he questioned dumping all his books out on the table.

"Of course not!?" the black cat kwami of destruction retorted as he snacked on his favorite cheese of the long couch.

"If my dad finds out it's missing will have something worse to deal with than Hawkmoth." and that was not good for anyone.

"You need to relax." Plagg mumbled swallowing another piece of cheese, "How about some television?" the little ball of destruction did a jump ignoring his partners uninterest as he continued to look for the book. Descending Plagg pressed the remote that clicked on instantly showing the news.

"Plagg now is not..."

"In today's news Ladybug saves Paris with the defeat of another akuma." the reporter said.

"What?!" this tore the heroes attention away from his search and towards the television screen where the news showed Ladybug who had just defeated another akuma.

"When did this happen?" how had he not known about another akuma attack, "PLagg did you know about this?"

"Why is it you think I know everything. I've been having to deal with your issues, I can't keep track of everything?" he said rather annoyed at the others constant questioning.

"Plagg this is serious?!" Adrien said seriously, "Ladybug had to fight an akuma without Chat Noir. How am I going to explain myself?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been focusing on that new girl you wouldn't have missed the akuma attack or lost the book." Plagg mentioned biting into a piece of cheese.

"I didn't lose the book." he mumbled, "Besides I was getting to know Lila. It was completely innocent."

"Oh yeah." the kwami rolled his eyes, "You're seriously oblivious when it comes to girls. It's kinda sad, though a bit funny." he shook his head with a humored laugh.

"Oh come on Plagg, Lila was just being friendly."

"Yeah." he sigh sarcastically, "I love superheroes. A girl doesn't have to wear a mask to be a amazing." he mocked in a girly voice as he teased the blonde model.

"Quit it Plagg. Lila was just being...nice. I guess."

"Of course she was." he groaned again, "Isn't the only reason you were talking to that girl was because she's 'best friends' with Ladybug." he used air quotes with his stubby arms.

"N-No...not really..."

"You're a terrible liar." the kwami chewed, "Isn't it time for your nightly patrol. Wouldn't want to miss another date with Ladybug." he teased.

"Fine. But we're going to discuss this later." Adrien stated having too much on his mind to argue with his kwami, "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

"Hey Tikki what do you think of Kitsune?" Marinette asked as she stood on her balcony.

"What do you mean Marinette?"

"At first I thought she was one of Hawkmoth's akumatized villains." she admitted, "But after seeing her in an actual fight. She has quite skilled. If she hadn't shown up Hawkmoth might have gotten my earrings." it that was an unnerving thought, "You said you sensed her miraculous, right Tikki?"

"Yep we Kwami's have a kind of connection with each other. So we can sense when another is near. As soon as I saw her I could sense she was a true miraculous holder." she said with a cheery smile on her face, "This is great Marinette!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! With another miraculous holder would help in defeating Hawkmoth!"

'Right strength in numbers.' Marinette thought, With one more hero meant more people to help counteract the akuma. Plus it would help free up the time and take some of the load off with the hero workload.

"I think your right Tikki. Kitsune might have come at a perfect time." Marinette agreed, "Anyway it's almost time for nightly patrols."

"Maybe you'll get to see Kitsune again."

"Who knows. I'm more concerned about seeing a certain missing Chat." she said seriously, "He didn't show up during the akuma attack or answer my calls."

"Tikki Spots On!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

"He better have a good explanation for being late." using her yo-yo she left off into the city and prepared for the nightly patrol of Paris.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Okay so my opinion on the Volpina was a mix of emotion. Like many fans I was expecting to see another miraculous holder and character to the show. Not even six minutes into the episode, well more like when I first saw Lila, I had my suspicion this was going to take a complete left turn. So spoiler alert if you read any further. First off Adrien is one of the most oblivious person. Shouldn't he be wondering why his dad has a book about miraculous in a safe behind the painting of his wife. Also I'm pretty sure I saw the peacock miraculous next to her picture. Next a new girl comes to school and suddenly a bunch of rumors start going around about her. And everyone believes them right off the bat with no proof or evidence. If she's new how did Ladybug save her life, but there's no mention of the incident or villain? The other rumors are highly debatable too. Also when they show Lila outright flirting with Adrien, I'm thinking, 'God another Adrien fangirl' (insert groan and head shake). Also I'm an avid AdrienxMarinette fan, but Marinette seemed a bit possessive over a boy she has yet to admit her feelings too. I mean yes you can be jealous, but let's face it Marinette's behavior concerning Adrien come into question in some episodes. Like in the episode, Copycat, where she stole his phone and has a huge day planner with Adriens schedule.

Getting back to the episode my thing about this episode was the fact of how upset I was with the new character Lila. She comes off as a manipulative liar who makes up stories to make herself look better than she possibly is. While in a sense I could overlook this, but she takes it a step further. The other rumors, which she no doubt started, couldn't compare to the gravity of pretending to be a superhero. But she takes it a step further by buying a fake miraculous just to impress a boy she just met. She was pushing it by saying she was Ladybugs best friend, but then to have the nerve to not only claim to be the descendant of a vixen superhero, but then to badmouth Ladybug because she figured out Adrien has a crush on her. At that point she basically screwed herself. Marinette didn't even have to do anything after that because others would have figured out her bs. Also Adrien lost some points with me because not only is he believing this, considering he is Chat Noir, who literally owns one of two most powerful miraculous besides Ladybugs. I also want to know how Lila could read the name of the fox miraculous holder when it's literally written in code.

But what I don't like is that Adrien is letting her say these negative things about Ladybug when it's pretty obvious he has feelings for her. It's like when he let's Chloe asks bratty only because she was his first best friend. But he just met Lila, what possible reason does he have to let her pull him along. Besides being too naive. Also Lila is a horrible liar. Both morally and literally. First you steal the book and then dump it in the trash. Sooner or later, Adrien would have noticed it was missing and put two and two together to figure out who took it. Though if he hasn't figured out Marinette is Ladybug by the hair alone I doubt it.

I could go on and on about things that ticked me off in this particular episode most of which involves my utter dislike of Lila right off the bat. But to the chapter...

Kitsi essentially comes in hearing all the rumors involving another new student named Lila. Unlike Marinette and most other students Kitsi doesn't over react to her, but still feels suspicious concerning the rumors. I wanted her hero persona Kitsune and Marinette's meeting to be both realistic and a bit silly as well. Kitsi's see's Marinette as one of her closet's friends and doesn't like what the Lila situation is making her act in turns of her feelings involving Adrien. Now I was going to have Kitsi confront Lila in a since on her rumors, basically asking her questions to see if she could back them up. Kitsi doesn't like people who brag only for the sense to make themselves feel superiors. In the end she saves Marinette who is spying on Lila and at this point trying to get the Miraculous Book. Kitsi ends up saving Marinette almost being hit by a car and officially introduces to Marinette. I would also suspect that Marinette, being Ladybug, wouldn't trust Kitsune right off the bat as a new hero. Since akuma's seem to pop up so easily it would be suspicious if one suddenly appeared. If only Adrien had the same mind set when Lila told him she was a miraculous holder. Plus besides that most people don't know there are other miraculous besides the main 2 belonging to the heroes. And Hawkmoth and Fu, but again no one knows that.

Discussing the fight scene. Kitsi is rather weird in her own right and she is a legitimate fighter, so using a weapon that only creates illusions wouldn't exactly be her first choice. But if used correctly having the power to create illusions could be very beneficial when needing to confuse enemies and make an escape. I got the idea for the dance in battle from a picture I saw on tumblr of Volpina dipping Ladybug, when the expectations for the character was very much high. And for those who might not have guessed Twisterina was the girl Kitsi tried to help in the first chapter. Finally when it comes to Kitsune's character she doesn't really want to be in the spotlight. Yes being a hero is something special for her, but Kitsi is a bit self concious of her own strength. But as Kitsune she is more open with a mix of both Ladybug and Chat Noir personalities thrown in, but still holding onto her playfulness even while fighting.

Finally to the last parts of the chapter. I think that kwami's can sense when other miraculous holders have been activated and when they are close. Meaning they should know who each other's holders. But that would be too easy, so will just keep it at vague sensing. In the end Kitsi as the book, Marinette forgot about the book, and Adrien is going to have to either play dumb or confess to having lost the book. Which I'm still wondering why he still hasn't questioned why his father has the book. Again I didn't want to introduce Lila too early, but I felt it would help move the story along. I was going to do a small review next chapter, but decided to do it now to get it out of the way. Now I just have to write how Kitsi will approach the Lila situation.

Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Greeting's everyone. Another week, another chapter. Ever since the first season of this series ended I've had a hole in my heart as I wait for the new season to come back. Anyway I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. So please enjoy!

* * *

A Fox Tails: Chapter 4: Catch the Fever

* * *

Once the sun went down and the city lights switched on, it was time for the nightly patrols of the city. On Top of the famous Notre Dame a figure waited upon the highest point that gave the breathtaking view of the Parisian City.

"Good evening M'Lady." Chat Noir greeted with his casual smile, "They say you can see the most beautiful sites from here. And their right?"

"Um Ladybug, you're awfully quiet tonight." he noted, "Don't tell me cat's got your tongue?"

"Chat where were you today?" she questioned in a series tone as her blue eyes stared at her partner, "There was an akuma attack today and I couldn't reach you."

* * *

Chat Noir/Adrien's P.O.V

'Oh man Ladybug looks really upset.' I had to come up with a way to explain himself. It's not like I wanted to miss the akuma attack, after my 'conversation' with Lila in the park, I had three photoshoots and a fencing practice. In my excitement to learn more about Ladybug I had completely forgotten to check in with her. The worse part is not only did my Lady have to fight an akuma by herself, but I had to learn about from the news. Even coming to the meeting spot he was beyond nervous, anxious of how his partner would react to his absence during the akuma battle. He expected a scolding and he wouldn't deny he deserved it.

Looking up I could see she was waiting for an answer, "My apologies My'Lady I was...doing a secret mission." he could not tell her where he really was, she already thought of him as a flirt. Plus what would he say, 'Sorry I couldn't take your call but my civilian self was out on a date with another girl.' nope. She would skin him alive and never speak to him again.

"A secret mission?" she looked sceptical and a bit confused, "What kind of secret mission?"

"You're not the only one trying to find leads to Hawkmoth." I said trying to at least buy some time until I came up with a better excuse. Plus it wasn't technically a lie, he was getting useful information.

"True, but you still could have called me. I was worried." there was a concern in her voice, now I really felt guilty. For leaving My'Lady to fight alone without her knight and for making her worry about me.

"I know and I deeply apologize." I spoke with honesty and regret, "But I vow to never let you fight alone again." I gave a small smile unlike my one's when I flirted, "Forgive this kitty?" i went down on bended knee giving the most regretful look I could give. I was not too proud to beg, especially if it was for my love.

* * *

"Fine." she spoke calmly uncrossing her arms, Chat Noir's smiled returned hearing the words of agreement and forgiveness, "Since you were on a mission I'll forgive you, but you remember to call ahead of time."

"You have my word as your valiant knight." his smirk returned, "You'll never have to worry about fighting alone."

"Who said I was alone." that sudden comment made her partners smile drop into one of confusion. If she didn't fight alone, did that mean she had help, "Alright it's time for the patrols. Let's go." taking out her yo-yo she swung into the city leaving a silent and contemplating cat.

"What did she mean by that?" he blinked. He had a feeling in his gut that in his absence something was about to change. A something that could affect him and Ladybug, "I don't like this feeling."

'Tink.' he blink feeling something tap on his nose.

"Huh?" looking up clouds were beginning to pull in, "Great now it's about to rain." just his luck, his bad luck.

* * *

Monday morning, Kitsi had just walked into the classroom. Going up the stairs she placed the backpack on the desk. Though it was still a few minutes before class, she was rather upset because she wanted to see Marinette and show her the book she had found in the park.

'You cannot reveal this book to anyone!' Whissp words echoed in her head. Since he gave Kitsi a earful about protecting the book and consequences should it fall into wrong hands she had no choice but to keep it in her room. While she understood his concerns, In truth she was thinking of the things she had read in the strange book full of masked heroes. In the end she locked it in her room.

"Where is Marinette?" Kitsi looked around, not seeing her friend anywhere. She remembered Marinette had a pension for being late. After saving her yesterday as Kitsune she had forgotten to check on her after leaving her on some random roof. Her mood took a drop. She liked being in class with the bright eyed girl and she wanted to make sure she was alright. Looking to the side she spotted students conversing with none other than Lila. The new transfer now one of the most popular students in school. Even Chloe seemed impressed with her all things considering. Overnight Lila had become the girl everyone wanted to know. With exception to Kitsi and Marinette.

Brushing the thought to the back of her mind she noticed that the class had converged into a mass of overlapping talking at one of the desks. Curiously she watched as the groups of students continued to talk and after a few moments she rose from her desk as a thought crossed her mind.

Curiously she wondered what the talk was about, yet conflicted that it might be something not meant for her. As she contemplated a crinkling sound caught her ear. The culprit, a number of empty wrappers from Whissp gluttonous devouring of the contents in the pouch that was now barely half full as it once was.

"Whissp?" she whispered yell into the front pocket of her shirt, "How many did you eat, there was a least 100 pieces of candy. Now it feels like...twenty at the most."

Whissp laid at the bottom of the pouch, a satisfied grin on his small mouth, looking up at his new partner, "Sorry." he hiccuped .

He was lucky he looked adorable.

As she made her way back down the steps she passed by her classmates. Walking up to the trash she prepared to dump the wrappers, but lingered for a moment trying to take everything in.

Ever since Lila had arrived Kitsi had to keep a close eye on Marinette because of how everyone seemed to flock to Lila making her instantly popular among the student body. But Kitsi had her reservations about the transfer student. While she had nothing personal against her, just the way she operated kept her at a safe distance from the other. Yes she seemed nice enough, but her attitude was off putting, at least to Kitsi. Everyone had that certain thing that kept them from others. For Kitsi it was bragging. Boosting just for the sake of drawing attention and Lila fit that bill perfectly. Everyday it seemed like something different came up concerning Lila, a rumor or piece of gossip that continuously boosted her popularity.

"Class is going to start in five minutes." but there was still no sign of Marinette. She knew she was often late and had even heard some of the excuses she gave. Some of which were rather cute and a bit creative. But mostly funny. Kitsi couldn't help chuckle a bit. But while she knew the tendency she couldn't help feel worried. A sense that something was off. With time ticking away until class started Kitsi decided to check with the most reliable source.

Alya. Marinette's best friend and aspiring reporter. If there was a good story Alya would either know it or would be on it like chocolate on croissant; which actually sounded really good.

'Focus Kitsi.' she nearly smacked herself, instead just poking herself on the side of the head making it tilt to the side, "Tokidoki watashi wa watashi no nō wa watashi ga kurushimu tsukuru no ga sukida to omoimasu.", she mumbled.

'Ring!'

"Eep!" Kitsi through her hands up in surprise scattering the papers up in the air. She quickly noticed her mistake as she looked up at the wrappers.

"I got it." as the papers made their descent Kitsi quickly snatched them from the air, plucking them before they made their way to the ground or even past her head. After grabbing the last of the wrappers she then transferred them to the trash before giving a sigh of the relief.

'That could have been a mess.' she thought a little embarrassed she had been surprised by a school bell. She definitely needed to calm down. Turning around she began going up the stairs back to her seat along with the other students. Some staring at Kitsi, who caught her 'stunt'. As she took her seat the door opened. Maroon eyes looked up to see not blue highlights or bluebelle eyes. But the figure of the teacher walking in, greeting the class.

* * *

After her last class Kitsi had been at her locker placing her books inside. She hadn't seen Marinette all day and hoped she was okay. A sound tickled her ears, peering out she noticed the culprit was a group of what seemed like three students. Probably just friends having a good conversation it looked fun. Even though she had made a couple of friends, it wasn't exactly concrete. With Marinette off somewhere and everyone else hung up on Lila, she again found herself alone. Even Alya, who good as she was, was trying off trying to get another interview out of Lila for the Ladyblog.

"Day dreaming again?" Whissp spoke poking his head up from his hiding spot.

"Not really." she shrugged a bit, "Hey Whissp you're a kwami, do you know other kwami's?" she asked curiously trying to get her mind on something else.

"Of course I do. Though it's been awhile since I've seen the other having been put in a box for a century." he yawned at the thought, "Though you think since they've found new holders they would call an old friend. How rude." he pouted, though he didn't know who or if the others had holders.

"I'm sure they aren't being rude." reaching into her pouch she pulled out a piece of flavored candy, seeing the delicious orb Whissp took no time wrapping the treat into him.

"You are too cute~" she beamed seeing her kwami nibble and eat on the treat, "Besides you, there's Ladybug and Chat Noir." Whissp commented.

"What are they like? The Kwami's I mean."

"Like night and day." he replied, "Tikki, Ladybugs kwami, is one of the sweetest you'll ever meet, like sugar and goodness all rolled up into a bundle of energy and cuteness. An embodiment of pure goodness and ethereal beauty" he explained fondly making Kitsi stifle a laugh at her kwami "Then there's Plagg..." he groaned a bit as he spoke the name.

"Plagg?"

"Chat Noir's kwami and frantically one of the most annoying of all of us." he shook his head, "You would think being half of the two strongest powers he would conduct himself with more...style. Instead of making lame puns. How Tikki could put up with such him for so many centuries is beyond me." he folded his arms.

"Sounds like you two don't get along that well." though there was defiantly some jealousy there.

"Sometimes. But with the pecking order their like my bosses or the leader of the other kwami's. At least in his cheese filled mind." he explained, "Besides them and me, there are about four other kwami's out there. Making a total of seven."

"Where are they?" she asked curious about the other magical creatures.

"Like I said I last spoke to them centuries back." he responded, "Besides ladybug and cat miraculous. The only one I sure of is the bee miraculous, but she's still asleep. Other than that the other four are in the wind." Kitsi pondered what Whissp had told her. There were seven miraculous all together. Besides her's and Paris's heroes, there were still four other kwami's and miraculous possibly in active.

"Now then do you have any more spicy treats?" he asked, like he hadn't eaten enough of her snacks before class. Reaching into her bag she held out the pouch to the kwami, with candy in hand Whissp jumped into the opening rumbling the bag.

"Maybe I'll get to meet the rest of the kwami." she whispered, excited at the thought, "I bet they're all so cute!" she beamed as she took down the hall. But as she she turned the corner she found herself colliding with something sending her items to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kitsi apologized picking up the papers and the pouch she had she dropped, "I've been running into people a lot so." she gave a light laugh, silently hopping Whissp was okay.

"It's not problem." the brunette said with a calm voice. Looking up Kitsi was meet with none other than the italian transfer student who had taken the school by storm, Lila, "You're the new girl right?"

"I'm Kitsi Inari,I just enrolled here, it's my fourth day. Almost a week." she introduced herself. Not exactly the smoothest, but it was simple, "And your..."

"Lila." she replied simply.

"Oh right. I know you." Kitsi was polite and formal, but still cheery. Though she had a couple of classes with the new girl she seemed oblivious to this fact. "I mean I've heard a lot about you. You're really a popular person around school. Private jets with princes, hanging out with musicians and directors." she counted off the stories she had heard from other students, "Your life sounds really amazing." now she sounded like the other students, she giggled on the inside at the thought.

"I know. It's so stressful when people are talking about you all the time." though she didn't seem that stressed or even upset that people were talking about her. She actually seemed flattered by the attention. Though as she thought back to the cafeteria she remembered how Lila took to being surrounded by peers who hung off her words as she regaled them with stories of her travels and her exciting life.

"Right...though I wasn't expecting to run into you. Though do we ever expect to run into anyone." she admitted, " But you're really a popular topic around the school..."

"Oh really? I haven't notice." obviously a lie, "I was actually about to hang out with Adrien Agreste. You know the famous model and son of Paris's top designer Gabriel Agreste."

"Oh yeah I've heard of them. I actually have a couple of classes with Adrien." she admitted.

"Me too. Though him and me, we're like this." she intertwined her fingers to represent how close they were.

"That's really something." she assumed politely, "Seems like you and Adrien are becoming really good friends..." she began, "Guess you guys must have really hit it off."

"Of course." she smirked, "We connected because we both love superheroes. He also heard about me and Ladybug."

"Right I saw the video on Alya's blog. You know Ladybug saved my life too." she didn't know what she said, but suddenly Lila's smile disappeared into a scowl, before slowly returning to her lips.

"Oh she did?"

"Yeah. On my second day here. Crazy day." she paused for a moment, "I was thrown like football clear over Paris before Ladybug caught me and swung us both to safety. And then there was the time she saved me from being turned to stone. But you know it's just one of those days in Paris." she recalled almost fondly even though of the end result had Ladybug not caught her.

"Really..." Lila seemed half intrigued and the other half a bit apprehensive. But why would she be upset? It was the truth.

"Hey there you are?", a voice spoke. Looking back a familiar blond head came waltzing towards them.

"Oh Adrien there you are!" Lila smiled walking over to the blond model, Kitsi rolled her eyes a bit, "I thought we we're meeting at the park for our talk." there was an emphasis of motioning in her voice. A message that only they would know.

"Right, I just needed to grab something from my locker." he explained with a soft smile, "Sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh nothing important. She was just introducing herself to me, because I'm new." she sounded so innocent, another attempt to impress the blond model.

"Oh well that's cool." green eyes looked at Kitsi, "Kitsi one of the nicest people here. She was actually a new student before you Lila." he noted for the sake of conversation.

"So she told me." Lila leered a bit at Kitsi, but her smile never wavering.

"Yeah Kitsi is really strong too." he added, "She even stood up against an akuma."

"You fought an akuma?" guess she skipped that part, she blinked in disbelief, silently leering a bit at the way Adrien seemed to praise Kitsi.

"I wouldn't say fought. It was more like a brash rage over spilled treats." she gave a light laugh, "But I was just trying to help. But things could have been a lot worse if Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't shown up. They're awesome." she smiled, emphasizing the heroes names which seemed to draw mixed reviews from both Adrien and Lila. For Adrien it was happiness and fondness thinking of the red clad super-heroine and for Lila discontent at the emotion showed by Adrien.

"It was more then that. You were really brave and you saved me and Chloe." Kitsi blushed a bit at that.

"Well this has been fun, but Adrien and I have a lunch date in the Park. Right?" Lila cut in seeing how Adrien was paying so much attention to Kitsi.

"Oh yeah...sorry Kitsi I need to go. Laters." Adrien gave an apologetic look.

"Caio." with a short wave the two moved past Kitsi to head towards the exit.

Kitsi watched Lila and Adrien walk away, latched onto the model's arm as though she were on the top of the world. As though they were dating. Though before they left Kitsi caught a coy smile on Lila's lips that oozed of a triumphant victory.

'What's her problem?' she thought witnessing the others actions.

"I'm starting to think Marinette was right about being suspicious of that girl." at least for the reasons of the rumors being spread about her, "If anything she's a brat." she mumbled.

"So what are you going to do?" Whissp questioned poking out from out of the candy pouch.

"I don't know. But my tail tells me something's not right." with that in mind Kitsi walked down the halls trying to think. But as she prepared to leave she was suddenly stopped.

"Ah Ms. Inari could I speak to you for a second?" the voice belonged to one of the schools teachers, Caline Bustier.

"Hai...I mean Oui." she responded, "Hello Ms. Bustier." she greeted the teacher.

"Hello Kitsi. Sorry for stopping you so suddenly." she smiled apologetically, "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Sure. What kind of favor? "

"Well I got a call from Marinette's mother. It seems she's not feeling well."

"Marinette is sick? Is she okay?"

"Her mom said it was a small fever. Unfortunately she has to remain in bed and couldn't come to school today." she explained sadly, "I was hoping you could drop her assignments off at her house." she asked showing her Marinette's homework and assignments.

"You want me to deliver her assignments?"

"I know it's last minute, but I don't want one of my students to fall behind on her studies." she was a very attentive teacher, understanding and wanting to make sure her students did well.

"I understand, I was just wondering I suppose. I'm new so usually you think 'last person to send to another student's home.' "

"I was going to ask Alya, her best friend, but it seems everyone is a bit preoccupied." of course and she had a sense it involved a transfer student.

"Well you can leave it to me." she said happily, "I'll make sure Marinette get's her work. I can also check on her." plus this was also a chance to see where Marinette lived.

"Thank you." the teacher handed Kitsi the folder of assignments, "I placed her address on the front of the folder."

"It's on 12 Gotlib Street in the 21th arrondissement of Paris."

"Okay I just have to tell my driv...I mean ride to make an extra stop home. "

"That's good. But Marinette actually doesn't live that far from the school." she explained.

"Like a couple a blocks or..."

"Well, she actually lives across the street at the bakery across from the school. You might have seen it on your way to school." Kitsi blinked in suprise.

'She lives that close?' but she had a pension for being late, how is that even possible? Now she had another question to add to the list. Her brain was going to just check out one of these days.

"That's a bit of a surprise. I've never really noticed." how she didn't know, "But I'll still deliver it." with a affirming smile Kitsi took no time sprinting off toward her mission.

* * *

'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie'

Kitsi looked up at the sign on the bakery. The shop itself looked quinte and comfortable to the eye. Warm and inviting. She could smell the baked goods from where she was standing. Sniffing the air she felt pure joy well in her stomach.

'Yummy~' but she remembered she was here for a purpose. She had to deliver Marinette's assignments and more importantly make sure Marinette was okay.

"How have I never noticed this place before?" walking up to the building she reached for the door Kitsi gave it a pull. When nothing happened she gave another series of pulls, but found her efforts halted as the door wouldn't budge.

"Closed?" looking at the note taped to the inside of the door, it showed that the shop was closed for the day. How was she going to deliver Marinette's homework? Looking inside she saw the place was empty. Stepping back she attempted to think of a different method to complete her mission.

"How am I going to get inside?" she could leave it in the mail shoot, but that wouldn't solve her wonder about Marinette's condition.

"Just leave it in the window or something. You have other duties remember." Whissp stated from her pocket, "Plus I'm starving." he added.

'A window?' she thought for a second. Looking around Kitsi ducked into the side passageway next to the bakery.

"Whissp, Tails Up!" after transforming Kitsi easily scaled up on the side of bakery and jumped through the window into the apartment above.

"And she sticks the landing." with a smirked even though she had just committed a crime of breaking and entering into her classmates home.

"So this is Marinette's house." she looked around noting the warmth of the house before taking a couple of sniffs, "And it smells like love and baked goods." she took another sniff.

"I'll just leave her work on the table." she was about the plantlet when something caught her ears that increased her hearing expanitanly. Looking up she followed the almost whisper like sound further into the house. It took her down a hall before sending her up.

'Up there?' reaching up she took hold of the draw string pulling it to release the ladder.

"I'm in Marinette's room?!" she realized seeing the decorated attic. It was quite a cozy room, about as big as her private pantry.

"Emmm...Kitsune...?" she mumbled through her feverish state, "H-Ho...what are you doing here?" she coughed. Her face was a favored red, a long blush over her cheeks, with flushed and clammy skin. Definitely a fever.

"How did you...get in?" she wheezed.

"Through the window." she paused, " I-I mean, this is just a dream..." she sounded casual, but gave a stereotypical dream state voice. Though a bit worried after having admitted to breaking and entering, but hopefully in Marinette's fevered state she would chalk it up to delirium.

"Emm...kay..." with another mumble and groan she fell back into bed amongst a series of sheets. After a exhale of relief, Kitsi walked over to Marinette's bed. Using her hand she felt her foreward.

"Mari's burning up." she noted worriedly feeling the hot to the touch skin, "First thing I need to do is get her some cool towels to bring down the heat." her only reply was a small squeak. As she looked around she saw a bowl on the table.

She brought the substance closer and gave it a curious sniff, "Oh! What is that!?" her nose scrunched up, her nose ablaze from her sensitivity to smell, "My poor nose. What is in this stuff. Raw sewage, kerosine, and...essence of skunk?" she nearly gagged.

"Emm...m-m...edi...cine..." Marinette mumbled.

"This is medicine? Uh, it smells like something to kill bugs." she groaned, "If Marinette's going to get better, this is definitely not good for anyone." she would have to do something about this, "Don't worry Mari-caroon, I'll fix you right up." she quickly tiptoed out of the room and back down into the main house.

"Whissp, Tails Down." she whispered releasing her hero form.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You we're just supposed to deliver the papers." Whissp pointed out in annoyance at his partners decision to now try and play nurse to one of her classmates.

"You saw Marinette, she's looks so miserable and helpless." she commented as she walked to the kitchen, "So I'm going to nurse her back to health." she stated seriously as she found a apron and tied it on.

"So just breaking into her home wasn't enough?"

"You're the one who pointed out the window." she pointed out.

"But did I say transform and jump through it. Nope that was you." he rebutted, "You we're only supposed to deliver her homework, not make her dinner."

"Well we're still not leaving. Marinette is sick and as you've stated as a hero I have to make sure civilians are safe."

"From akuma's, not whatever your classmate has." he added,, "What are you even making?" he questioned watching Kitsi take out various ingredients.

"I'm making a special soup to help get rid of the fever. It's a recipe my grandmother made when someone was sick." she explained.

"And it helped relieve a cold?" he questioned looking at the ingredients she had been taking out.

"Well kinda..." in truth it knocked you out so long you didn't even know you were sick. One time she had caught a bad cold and after trying some of her grandmother's soup she woke up four days later with no memory of even going to sleep. "Though I am tweaking it so it's a bit 'tolerable'." Looking into the cabinets she took out a large cooking pot and placed it on the stove, "While I make the soup you can keep an eye on Marinette in case she needs anything."

"I am not a babysitter or a nurse. I will have no part of this." he folded his arms in refusal.

"Oh?" she seemed to question, "Not even for this?" reaching into the fridge she pulled out a hot red item flashing it to the kwami.

"Hot pepper!" he attached himself to the spicy food giving it a few kisses, "Hello my precious spicy little friend~"

"This is too cute." she chuckled wanting to take a picture, "So you'll keep an eye on Marinette?"

"Fine." he agreed still cradling the hot pepper, "But don't expect me to wipe her nose or anything like that."

"Just watch her. If anything seems out of the ordinary let me know." she commented with a wave of the wooden spoon in warning.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her." he repeated, grabbing his pepper he floated and headed back towards Marinette's room.

* * *

In Marinette's room...

After leaving the kitchen, Whissp had floated up, returning to room of Marinette. He landed on a shelf that overlooked the bed where the flushed skinned girl lay still knocked out, but breathing. He barely knew much of his partners classmates, but kept small details in mind of different people Kitsi was affiliated with.

'Marinette Dupin Cheng' she was young teen who attended College Depont College, class representative of her class, friendly, and loved by most in her class. Her parents owned a bakery, she's a semi decent student, give or take a few tardies and times she's fallen asleep in class. She appeared to be well liked, and has a warm personalities.

Whissp looked around the room taking each item and drawing further information about the girl. From all the fabric and utensils he could tell she was a designer, clothing more than likely. Staring at the walls she saw the occasional decorations along with some interesting posters of a familiar green eyed, blond haired boy.

'And she's a fan...' he looked at the photos more closely, 'Correction, she's in love with Adrien Agreste.' obviously. With an exasperated sigh he took a seat on the desk and began eating his hot pepper. As he began his guard duty of the young designer and baker's daughter, his yellow eyes looked with observing indifference as he watched her sleep.

A glint appeared in yellow iris locating the location of the rattling. Looking to the side he noticed something sitting on the side, a ball point sewing needle. Carefully his small hand grabbed hold to it as he continued to fine eating his pepper.

'Shuffle, shuffle'

"Got you!" with a turn he jumped, needle in hand toward the intruder. No one snuck up on Whissp, not even...

"T-Tikki!?"

"Whissp is that you?" the red kwami blinked before a smile came on her face. As the two kwami's stared at each other Whissp seemed to have grown silent, "Oh Whissp it's been years! Centuries." she pounced bringing him into a hug. Whissp was surprised but then gave a dreamy like expression feeling the warm embrace of his fellow kwami.

'She still smells like sugar and sun rays.' he thought fondly.

'Wait." he suddenly broke the hug, "If you're here...does that mean..." he looked from her down to the one on the bed, going back and forth multiple times.

"Oh this is too good!" he laughed humorously.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing just some interesting irony." he chuckled a bit more, "So, this is your partner. Ladybug." he looked down at Marinette.

"Yep!" she nodded happily, "Whissp what are you doing in Marinette's room?"

"Oh it's a long story involving my overly unpredictable partner." he sighed a bit, "Too make it short my partner is in the kitchen making some kind of concoction and had me on watch duty."

"Your partner is in the kitchen?"

"Yep, want to meet her. Though as a warning she might explode meeting Ladybugs kwami."

"As curious as I am, I don't think it's wise to know each other's partners." she declined, "Truthfully I've had the pleasure of meeting Kitsune or rather my partner has. And she seem's like an impressive holder."

"Well you know. She's a bit of a challenge to work with. But quick on her feet." he commented rubbing his cheek a bit. His eyes curiously wandered the room before landing on the photos on her wall, "What is with human's putting pictures of each other across their wall, especially of just one person?"

Tikki giggled, "Can't argue with you there. You should see some of the other photos she has." she playfully teased, a bit glade Marinette wasn't aware to hear her.

"You should see my partner's room. Posters everywhere! Though I'm not so sure on her preferences just yet."

"Have you met Plagg yet?" Tikki asked.

"...Thankfully no." he mumbled at the thought running into the ball of destruction, "Unfortunately our paths haven't crossed yet. Though I'm rather curious about the new miraculous holder of the ring."

"Oh? Well his new partner, Chat Noir, is rather...special." she commented politely, "He's a bit of a show off, rather flirty especially with Ladybug, and then there's the puns. Guess some things never change even over time." she giggled.

"So it seems." he sighed dreading having to deal with Plagg and his puns.

"But I'm sure you both will cross paths too. Though it seems he has been missing as of late. Ladybug is a bit..."

"Worried?"

"I believed she said annoyed." she quoted, "But she is worried for her partners safety. We both are."

"Hey Whissp, I finished the soup." a voice called from ladder that led up to Marinette's room.

"Was that...?"

"That's my partner." she confirmed, "You should probably hide. I don't think my partner could handle finding out her classmate and friend is also Ladybug."

"Right." in a quick roll Tikki took residence in her hiding spot concealing her from the other's view and vice versa.. Just in time for the trap door to open revealing Kitsi. Who somehow managed to balance th bowl of soup while climbing up the ladder and back into the room.

"How's Marinette doing?" she asked walking over to the bed.

"Still sick." obviously, "And still knocked out." he responded calmly, "Is that the famous cold curing soup?" looking down at the mixture it looked decent, the scent rather pleasant.

"With a couple of tweeks, it is!" she beamed silently, "This should help relieve the high temperature. Since I didn't find most of the ingredients I had to substitute one or five things. But it should do the trick." she walked up the stairs to the bed and pulled up a small stool on the side. Using the cold towel she placed it over her friend's forehead allowing the cold water to soothe the burning.

"Alright Mari, bottoms up." taking the spoon of soup she gave it a quick blow to cool it, she carefully helped lifting her head a bit, gently sitting her up and bringing the spoon to her lips. The steam and smell from from the soup climbed into Marinette's nose, making it wiggle and sniff on instinct.

"Emmmm...mm..." she mumbled, her eyes slowly blinking open with a lazy, unfocused stare.

"Time to take your medicine." she sang bringing the soup closer.

"Don't wanna." she grumbled rejecting the substance.

"If you want to get better you'll have to eat the 'magic' soup." again she was met with a rejected shake of her head.

"Any other plans?" Whissp questioned, "At this rate we'll never get home."

Kitsi pondered her options to get Marinette to eat the soup. One way was to force it to her, but she didn't want to hurt her while she was sick. Another was a funnel and pour it down, though she might choke on it. So that was out.

She pounder it more. The only way she could think about was doing it the way her mom used too...she paused at the thought. The more she thought about it a hot blush came across her cheek.

"I can't do it like that! Marinette would never forgive me!" she covered her face in embarrassment.

"What has gotten into you?" Whissp questioned.

"...Nothing." she squeaked out before clearing her throat, "I have a plan that might work."

* * *

"Let's see time for a final check." after making sure Marinette was comfortable asleep, Kitsi had taken some time to do a little cleaning, "Okay that should be everything." she gave a confidant smile.

So wrapped up in the final check she failed to hear the door opening before she saw two adults, a male and female walk in. There was an awkward silence in the room between the three individuals.

"Kon'nichiwa!" she greeted happily deciding to break the silence, "I mean Bonjour." she corrected herself, "I'm Kitsi Inari. I'm a classmate's of Marinette's." she introduced herself to the two adults who she hoped didn't find her threatening and call the police. She did not know how to explain that to her parents.

"W-Well it's nice to meet you Kitsi." the large man greeted with a friendly smile, "We're Marinette's parents. I'm Tom and this is my wife, Sabine." he was a tall man with a large build that reminded Kitsi of a giant, a friendly giant. Everything about him appeared soft from his green eyes and his personality that radiated protection. He had neat brown hair with sideburns and a moustache.

"It's nice to meet you." his wife, Sabine, greeted politely. She was quite pretty, guess she knew where Marinette's got her looks. She was smaller than her husband. Her hair was dark like Marinette's along with the blue highlights. And her grey eyes were just as gentle as her husband and her daughters.

"It's nice to meet you too." she blushed a bit feeling a almost overwhelmed by such tenderness, "Sumimasen. I didn't mean to surprise you, it is a bit strange finding someone in your home." she hit her head a bit as she apologized before explaining, "I was sent to deliver Marinette's homework."

"That's very sweet of you. Marinette's still asleep upstairs. It seems she caught a fever last night." she said sadly looking up toward the stairs.

"I know...I mean I been watching over her." she explained, "I had come to drop off her homework and saw her on the balcony. Guess she must have been trying to get some fresh air and fell asleep." she explained, though she felt bad for lying, it would be more complicated if she had admitted to climbing up the bakery and through the window.

"It was still nice of you to watch after Marinette for us. We had a last minute delivery, but we didn't think we'd be gone for so long."

"Well it's alright. I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen. I made Marinette some soup to help with the fever. Again sorry for inadvertently breaking into your home. I wanted to make sure Marinette was safe. She's still asleep and her fever seems to have gone down."

"I wish that I could stay, but I just got a text wondering where I'm at" she forgot about her ride back at school. Austin must have called Andrew who no doubt called her parents, she was so dead, "Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home, tell Marinette I'll talk to her later. Have a goodnight." she quickly shuffled to the door.

"Oyasumi!" and with one last wave left.

"?" the two looked at each other a bit confused on the girl's behavior, when suddenly the door opened again.

"I mean bonne nuit" she corrected before ducking out of the home.

* * *

After leaving Marinette's house Kitsi quickly dashed back to the school meeting her driver Austin.

"Sorry Austin, I got a bit held up." she apologized, Austin gave a look of understanding as he opened the car door, "Thanks for waiting for me." getting in the car Austin closed the door before heading to the driver side.

"Where to Ms. Inari?" Austin asked as he started up the car.

"Home. As quick as you can." she said in urgency, "I've got a load of homework and a test to study for." plus explain where she was for four hours.

"As you wish." after buckling up they were off and headed home.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting two chapters. I had so many ideas for this story. I also wanted to get two chapters out of the way so I could also focus on some of my other stories. Anyway I've been beating around what how to approach the Lila situation and was given a few opinions from some great reviewers. So after much thought I made my decision, but you'll have to read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 5: After Burn

"I'm headed off to school!" Kitsi called as she ran down the long staircase, sliding down the rails the last couple of feet. Landing on the floor she raced to the door, her fingers on the doorknob before...

"Before you go Miss Kitsi." it was Andrew, head butler and her guardian while her parents were away, "A word." his voice was calm, but Kitsi knew she was in for a scolding. After returning home yesterday she had been lucky not to get caught by the head butler and took refuge in her room. Th last thing she remembered of the following night was the sound of the spring rain.

"Something wrong Andrew? If it's about the flood in the upstairs bathroom I can explain...you see..." she told Whissp to stop touching buttons randomly, but being the curiously mischieves kwami he is he overflooded the tub in one of the upstairs bathrooms last night.

"Flood in the bathroom?" his eyebrow arched.

"Um, I mean...what did you want to talk about?" great now she admitted to unrelated incident Andrew had no idea about, for all anyone knew it could have blamed it on plumbing.

"Right." he began again knowing to look into the 'bathroom flooding' later, "I've recently learned that you've been having your chauffeur dropping you off blocks away from school and walking the rest of the way."

"Oh that. it's nothing." she tried brushing it off, "It's just I wanted to walk to school with my friends. You know get some fresh air, stretch my legs. Nothing concerning." she explained, "Plus traffic has been so unbelievable. After my first day I didn't want to put Austin through another wait in morning gridlock." she added.

"Then there's the matter of you returning home at strange hours."

"School work, you know projects, assignments and things like that." she explained, "As for yesterday one of my classmates was sick and I was asked to deliver her homework for her."

"Until eight."

"Her parents weren't home and I decided to take care of her until they return." it was true.

"I see. I understand if you wish to spend time with your friends, but as your appointed guardian I must remind that it is my duty to make sure you are safe as while you are attending to your school work." he sounded calm, but also with the tone of a worried parent, "It is a job your parents have trusted me and all members of this house with to watch over you to the fullest."

"And you're doing an awesome job!" Kitsi exclaimed, "I know I've been a bit random with my time, but I promise it's all okay." just becoming a superhero and trying to protect Paris from a evil villain. "Plus moving to a new place, let alone another country is rather overwhelming."

"And I trust you." to an extent, "Though I must recommend a more detailed explanation when you are going to be home, reasonably of course."

"I couldn't agree with you more." she didn't want to argue with her guardian, "But can we talk about this after school I don't want to be late."

"Very well. I trust you will be home promptly this time?"

"Yep." she had no clue, "Let's both do our best!" with one final wave and a thumbs up she dashed out the house and toward her ride.

'She's just like her father.' he sighed in nostalgia remembering the young child that would always be running off towards something different.

* * *

After being dropped off at the usual place Kitsi made her way towards school.

'I said I would call, nothing was said about the how she got to school.' stopping at the crosswalk, she glanced left and right before dashing across the street. Her destination, the bakery, aka the home of her favorite baker/designer.

"Marinette!" just in time the door opened revealing a more perkier looking classmate than before.

"Oh, good morning Kitsi." she greeted warmly only to be tackled into a hug.

"Your looking much more colorful today!" she noticed patting her cheeks a bit. "Your temperature is much better and her complexion is much healthier." she added.

"O-oh..." she blushed a bit, "I was rather sick yesterday, but I'm feeling much better now." she affirmed showing off her warm smile.

"That's great news!" Kitsi beamed in relief, "You're we're really burning up yesterday."

"How did you know about that?" she raised an eyebrow to her classmate who knew a bit much about her former condition.

"Oh yeah I br...brought your homework to you yesterday. Well not you, I put it in your room. Your parent's are really nice." Kitsi complimented thinking about Tom and Sabine, "Though when I was there I noticed something interesting."

"Interesting? Like what?" she looked rather worried, nervous was more like it.

"Well, your parent's bakery is right across the street from the school." they looked up to the school on the other side of the street, "How are you always late?'

"W-Well it's a mixture of things. You know bad alarm clark, oversleeping, homework, lot's and lot's of things." she explained rather quickly before giving a nervous laugh.

"So where do you live Kitsi?" it was her turn to pale at the question.

"Me? I live a bit far from school. At least twenty minutes." actually it was more like half an hour, but twenty when the traffic was good.

"That's a bit far." she noted.

"I suppose so." she scratched her cheek, "I usually get a ride and walk the rest of the way."

"It still seems like a travel."

"You might think." she chuckled a bit, "By the way love the decor in your room. Who's your decorator?"

"Oh, well I actually decorated it myself." she blushed a bit at the compliment, "Though it's nothing really interesting. I usually try to update it from time to time, so it's comfortable."

"Well it just screams Marinette." she beamed, "The placement of the bedding, along with matching of colors and personal placement shows your skill for combination, matching, as well as balancing personal style!"

"Kitsi that was, actually a pretty good critic." she noted as the other gave a detail of Marinette's review.

'Dad must be rubbing off on me.' she gave a laugh at the thought of her father.

"Well that was just my opinion. Though my only possible negative concerns your 'wall decorations'." she hinted.

"Wall decorations?" she blinked in confusion.

"Prints of golden yellow and emerald green orbs with a smile of pure innocence." the message seemed to hit as Marinette face seemed to turn redder than Nathaniel's hair.

"Y-Y-You saw that?!" she nearly shrieked with a look of horror.

"It was a bit hard not to." especially since their were so many of them plastered on her wall by her computer, she definitely had it bad, "You must really be a fan of the Agreste brand."

"Ye...I...m-mean...it's not...ohhh..." she blushed wildly.

"Sorry Mari-caroon I was only teasing." she chuckled a bit again trying to keep Marinette's spirit from leaving her body from embarrassment, "It's kinda cute." in a fangirling kind of way. Kitsi knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien, plus with him being a model no doubt she wasn't the only girl with 'Adrien Agreste' posted on their walls. Marinette, as sweet as she was, was definitely not out of that grouping.

"You okay Mari?" obviously not given her sudden emotional gloom. Looking back to the school she spotted yet another instance of Adrien and Lila hanging out together, "Hey it's okay Marinette." she patted her back trying to console her friend. She had to admit she was holding her own emotions with everything considered.

"I don't know." she groaned still holding her head in her hands, "I been trying to be 'real' calm and open about...that. But I...I don't know." she sighed. It hurt.

"We should probably get to class. If you want I can give you my notes from yesterday." she offered.

"Actually I won't be in today." she admitted, "My parents want to make sure I got the cold out of my system, so I'll just be helping out at the bakery for the day,"

"Right." she gave a silent sigh, even if she tried to hide it Marinette was obviously still upset about Adrien, "...Um..." she began trying to find something to say, but what could she say? Marinette really liked Adrien, she literally had dozens of pictures on her wall and became completely tongue tied when he only looked at her or vice versa.

"Mari I..." suddenly the bell rung signalling for the students to head to class.

"Anyway you better get to class. Bye Kitsi." with that one last look she turned back into the bakery.

'Marinette.' looking back to the school she caught a finale glace of Adrien and Lila heading into the school. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, her eyes focused.

* * *

After leaving the school Kitsi transformed made her way back to the park where Lila was going to have another lunch date with Adrien. From her spot in the trees she had a good view of the bench where the two teens were conversing. With her new hearing, courtesy of her fox ears, she was able to listen in on the two even from her position. It wasn't her first idea to eavesdrop on her two classmates, but something about Lila really tripped her nerves. Besides the way she bragged about everything she did and bathed in the attention. In the beginning she was going to leave her alone and let nature take it's course, but seeing Marinette truly upset with 'losing' the love of her life to the new girl pressed a bit on Kitsi's mind. Because of her or rather Kitsune's words she prevented Marinette from confronting Lila. While this might be a good thing, Marinette was trying to act like she was okay, but still she was breaking herself more.

"I'm so glad we can spend this time together." Lila smiled, batting her eyes as she stared at the blond.

"Yeah I guess. I really appreciate you meeting with me." Adrien said with a shy, yet polite voice.

"Oh brother." she groined rolling her eyes, but continued her listening. And she thought Chloe was bad with the flirting, this girl took it up a notch. Between the arm locking, flirty looks, eye batting, and other nonchalant methods it was a wonder Chloe hadn't made good on her promise to deport her.

"So about Ladybug. You guys are really close friends right?" wait, that was the topic of the meeting. Ladybug.

"Yeah we've been really close after she saved my life." of course she would pull that card. Ladybug saved her life twice, but she wasn't going around blabbing it all over school and on the web. Dozens of people, all of Paris, had been saved by both superheroes yet Lila constantly talked about she and Ladybug we're best friends. When did she even save her life? In all the stories she heard and read never had Lila come up once or anyone close to her. Maybe she saved her life and no one saw or it happened during a fight, but there would still have been mention of such an action.

"Also..." Kitsi leaned in a bit to listen, "Because of that 'thing' I told you about." she smiled a bit as Andrien gave a nervous, but friendly smile.

"You mean about you being Volpina?"

"Volpina?" she voiced silently in a mix of surprise and confusion. Her mind suddenly went back to the book at her house.

'That's fox miraculous holder, how do you not know your own persona...' it that's when it hit her. That was her, Volpina, her miraculous was the one Lila was claiming to have. Her worry was quickly turning to discomfort and vague anger, Lila was lying. She was truly lying about being a superhero and being Volpina.

"Right I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding in keeping my secret." she said almost proudly as she placed her hand over his, "You know about being a miraculous holder."

'You mean being a miracu-lair.' while she didn't think she had such high power, she knew that she had been chosen to be Whissp partner. But she couldn't call her on it. What would she say? That she knew she was lying because she was the true holder of the fox miraculous. So she kept her herself for bursting out ranting and continue to listen to the conversation holding back the anger she was feeling.

"Yeah about that...why did you tell me your secret?" he asked.

"Well you we're so nice and friendly to me." she replied so innocently, "I just knew I could trust you to keep my secret."

"Well that's cool I guess." he gave a shy laugh, "Don't worry your secret safe with me." it was then a hand came over his.

"I know it is." she fanned her eyes as a smile played on her lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she nearly gagged, "Not even Shoujo is this hard to swallow." but she was doing this for Marinette. But now with the new added developments this was for Kitsi and Kitsune as well. How dare Lila lie about having a miraculous and use it to impress some...model. It was frustrating as it was offensive.

"I actually I wanted to ask you something. You remember that book I had, the one I showed you in the library."

'A book?'

"You know the one with the superheroes inside. I think I misplaced it." he admitted, "You wouldn't have happened to have seen it, would you?" Lila seemed caught off guard for a second, but calmed seconds later.

"Sorry, not sense the we we're in the library." she said, "I hope you didn't drop it. It'll probably turn up."

'A book of superheroes?' no. they couldn't have been talking about...could they?

"I guess..." though he sounded doubtful, but tried to remain calm in front of Lila who continued to look at him with those longing green eyes.

"I also wanted to ask you a little more about Volpina. I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course." she smirked having the boys attention on her, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well like, how did you get your miraculous?"

"From my grandmother. She gave me my necklace." she said so honestly.

'Is she serious? Her grandmother.' she couldn't have come up with a more believable lie.

"Oh that's...cool. Having a miraculous passed down to you." Adrien said intrigued, "So what powers do you, I mean does Volpina have?"

'Yeah what are her powers?' because she didn't even know. Besides making illusions and the basics.

"Well having the strongest miraculous, Volpina has the ability to fly, super strength, speed, and so much more power. You might say she's stronger than Ladybug." she seemed to boost, "They are on way different leagues and everyone knows it."

'But that's not what Whissp said.' Ladybug and Chat Noir kwami's were like the two halfs of the main whole. Another lie to boost herself and her 'superhero' persona. Lila was making up anything she could to build Volpina up. Plus who was this 'we'? No one had even seen her in action besides a selective couple; Marinette, Belle, and Ladybug. Plus flying, she can't fly. At least she hasn't tried too.

"Volpina does sound powerful." Adrien seemed to be in awe.

"Of course. Volpina is the strongest superhero. If you ask me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten." she was making it sound like they were rivals with her at the head. Going on about how she saved her life and how they were like best friends. Or how she claimed it to be. She might as well be lying about that too. There was no way Ladybug would be friends with such a person who not only boasted about powers she didn't have, but outright talked down on her. She was just manipulating her name and supposed friendship to build herself up.

She had even gone so far as to get a fake miraculous just to impress a boy.

"That little..." her nails dug into the bark of the tree, grinding into the wood of the tree thanks to her sharper claws. As she listened to Lila and her lies about having a miraculous and being friends with Ladybug. Being better than Ladybug it took all her will and self control not to pounce on her. Every fiber of her being was telling her to destroy Lila.

"I should give her a piece of my mind." let's see her talk her way out that situation when the real fox miraculous holder was right in front of her, "But is it right to confront someone just to prove a point and reveal their lies?" she would weigh the pros and cons, but she was beyond upset at the moment. Great now she was conflicted.

With the last shred of her self control she left her spot in the tree and went to find a secluded place to vent. She made it from the park to a random roof top, making sure it was deserted.

"Whissp Tails Down!" she removed the transformation.

"That little...Uso-tsuki!" she was fuming with rage, "She completely lied just to impress Adrien! Really?! She even had the nerve bad mouth Ladybug right to his face."

"Hate to admit it but that girl is good." Whissp noted fishing out a spicy wasabi candy.

"Whissp she is totally lying. She's claiming she has our power. The power of Volpina." whispered angrily, "That's probably how she got so close to Adrien. By pretending to be a superhero because she knows Adrien has a crush on Ladybug."

"How do you know that?" Whissp questioned.

"Did you see the way he blushed when Ladybug was brought up. He's defiantly crushing on the bug." she noted seeing the signs, "But that's not the point. Lila is a complete liar and a fake. I knew there was something off about everything she said."

"Again you know that how?"

"Whissp you've lived with me for a over two weeks now. I've been around before so I know I few things here and there when it comes to celebrities." so she should have noticed when something about those rumors seemed off.

"For one thing Lila just moved to Paris. I don't remember her from any of the akuma attacks." and there had been a couple, "So how could Ladybug save her life and they instantly become best friends?" she mimicked how Lila twisted her fingers in her interview on the Ladyblog.

"Or that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, but I've never heard one song that even mentions anyone close to Lila." she checked to, "And flying with princes on private jets and knowing Hollywood directors. This girl's life is one lie after another."

"Calm down Kit." Whissp replied, "Even if she claims to have this power, we know she's just blowing smoke." he didn't sound even remotely upset or interested for that matter.

"Plus she's still going around telling all those lies and bragging about a superhero she knows nothing about! She makes me so mad!" she fumed, "What if this get's out? What if Ladybug or Chat Noir hears this? What if Marinette finds out?! They finally trust me as a superhero and Lila could ruin everything with her over the top lying." she groaned finding her mood darkening at the thought of losing the trust of everyone because one person need for attention, "Plus I told Marinette not to confront Lila about her lies. Her sadness is because of me."

"Aren't you being over dramatic. Personally we kwami tend to stay out of human love, too complicated." Whissp sighed, "Plus you know what they say about smoke and wind?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"While smoke can blind a person, a good gust of wind can quickly take it away." sometimes Kitsi questioned the validity or the relevance of her partners words. Especially now when he tried to sound wise.

"Just focus on being a hero and leave that girl alone." Whissp stated, "Also do you have anymore of that candy? I'm starving." she held up the pouch and Whissp jumped into the candy pouch.

"Maybe. But something is definitely not right." she could feel it, "I need to go back and confront Lila before..." she paused.

"What the..." their was a surge of blue electricity, lots of surges flowing across the power lines, "That is not normal." because one electricity is never seen outside of the wires, "It's going to downtown Paris."

"Hope your ready Kit." Whissp floated next to his owner.

"Looks like the park will have to wait." she frowned a bit wanting to return and confront Lila.

"Time to Transform!" she exclaimed, "Whissp Tails Up!" once she transformed she jumped on the building's ledge.

"I'll deal with Lila after the akuma." before she ruined her name before she's even made it.

She exclaimed, "Whissp Tails Up!"

* * *

Downtown the energy was literally electric. Literally. Sparks of blue electricity surged all around as buildings began losing power sending the citizens into a panic as they scrambled to get away from akuma.

"We meet again." Kitsune greeted the red and black dotted heroine who was in the middle of battling the akuma.

"Kitsune. Great timing." she said spinning her yo-yo.

"Of course. Ready to cut a rug again Ladybug?" she pulled out her staff, "Will Chat Noir be joining us this evening?" she didn't see the black cat and partner of the duo.

"I don't know. He's not picking up his communicator." she sighed a bit in frustration at her missing partner, "Looks like it'll be you and me. Ready?"

"Always." she smirked confidently as they looked at the electric powered villain, "So who are we dealing with today?"

"He calls himself Power Surge." Ladybug informed.

"Sound's like a rock band from the eighties." she snickered a bit as she mimicked playing an electric guitar.

"Well this guy's no rocker. He's an electrician who's gone power crazy and wants to absorb all the power in the city." he had already taken out half the city from his power absorption, "He's also has a shocking personality. If we get too close he unleashes a reign of electrical attacks." probably from the amount of power the city was using because of the heat wave, bad combination. With the temperature high people were using their air conditioners at full, no doubt upsetting those who had to constantly fix them if their was a power surge.

"So what's that plan?" how do you beat electricity? First a ballerina and now an electrician. Hawkmoth needed a new hobby.

"First we need to keep him from absorbing any more electricity." that was the first half, "Then we need to find away to get him shed some of that power before he sends all of Paris into a black out."

"Think you can buy me some time?"

"Leave it to me." using her flute Kitsune began playing a tune, fingers gliding over the holes to create the melody. Once she was done she done she slammed the staff on the ground.

A few yards away Power Surge was absorbing the energy from power lines, increasing his electric powers and darkening the buildings of energy. People panic as they ran away from the villain who only laughed evilly.

"Now who has all the power! Soon I will be the one in charge!" he laughed.

"Oh brother do all akuma's like making lame puns." a voice spoke out.

"Who said that!?" the villain demanded, looking back he spotted a female with a staff posed over her shoulders.

"Names Kitsune. Paris's newest resident. Thought I come by and say hello." she waved rather playfully.

"Well then how about goodbye. No one can match this power!" Power Surge boosted evilly, "Soon Paris will have to come to me for their precious power!"

"Wanna bet." with confident smirk, suddenly the villain found himself staring up at a giant dragon. She had created it moments before she confronted the villain. She just needed to buy Ladybug time to sneak up on the akuma and find the possessed item.

"Ah!" Power Surge gasped as he retreated back nearly falling over seeing the massive beast.

'Calm down Power Surge.' Hawkmoth interjected, 'That's nothing more than an illusion. It's harmless. But you aren't.'

* * *

"I wish I could do more. Hitting the villain only gets me electrocuted and my illusions can't even touch him." she bowed her head a bit, once the akuma saw through her illusions the plan completely fell apart. She tried going on offense but that plan was more painful for the wrong side.

"I'm sorry. I'm useless to you and them."

"Hey your not useless." Ladybug declined, "Your a strong, I know it. We just have to come up with another plan that's all."

"But all I can do is make illusions and even their no good. What good am I if I can't even protect anyone." not even herself. All she could do is run. Before she eventually crushed and burnt.

"Listen." she took hold of the others shoulders, "You cannot start doubting yourself. From the first time I worked with you I could see a fire inside of you. To help people and protect them. Just because things look there worse you have to remember you are a hero. Even I doubt myself, but I know that if I keep trying there's no way I can't win." she smiled, "The same for you."

"Think so?" she looked up into blue eyes that shined with confidence.

"I know so." she nodded giving the other a warm smile.

"Thanks." she lowered her head a bit, but smiled back. With reinsurance in her heart she knew she couldn't just sit back and give up. People were counting on her. Ladybug was counting on her. Whissp was counting on her.

Suddenly a wave of electricity struck down surprising the two females. They had been found. Overhead was Power Surge fully charged and prepared to finish them off.

"Looks like it's the end of you both! Starting with Ladybug!" he began charging his his lightning rod, pointing it at Ladybug was still injured on the ground. She had taken an attack meant for Kitsune and was injured to the point of being burnt that damaged her suit leaving an ugly black scorch on her side.

"Bye, bye, bug." but as he was about to strike out something or rather someone jumped into his line of vision.

"Kitsune!?"Ladybug looked at Kitsune who was now acting as a human shield in front of her. Her stance solid and her arms held out shielding Ladybug, "What are you doing? You have to move he's going to strike!"

'People look up to you. Ladybug trusts you. Marinette has hope in you. Whissp believed she could be someone great..' she needed to be the hero people would look up too. To keep the trust Ladybug placed in her as a comrade. To be the hero Marinette hoped she could. And the partner Whissp could be proud of.

"Whatever." he scoffed, "If you want to be the first to go then so be it! I defeat you both and take your miraculous!" again he charged his powers to strike out, building the electricity to the point it seemed unstable, latching out at anything around them.

"Kitsune!" Ladybug pleaded for the other to move. But her words continued to fall on deaf ears. Even when the energy was charge, when it was released towards them, colliding with Kitsunes body. When her teeth gritted in pain feeling volts surging through her nerves to the point it was like she was burning. But she would not back down.

Not now. Not ever.

And the reason...

'I have something to protect. I can't run anymore.'

"I won't run anymore!"

The miraculous flickered hearing the resolve of its holder. The flickering sparked releasing a mix of orange and red that surrounded the holder igniting them with reward of their sacrifice.

"What's this?" Kitsune looked at herself. She was on fire, literally burning with heat. The flames licked on her hands going all the way up to her forearm, her feet all the way to her knees. Even her hair and tail danced with elegantly wild flames.

"Maybe it's your special power. Like Lucky Charm or Cataclysm." Ladybug concluded seeing as it was the first time activating. Her eyes staring in awe of the individual before her. Was this the power of the fox miraculous?

"You think so?" she looked at her flaming hands. She touched her forearm and found they weren't hot, at least to her.

"You won't know until you try." but she seemed assured, "Go get em!"

"Alright." she nodded feeling a new sense of resolve to keep going, "Let's go! After Burn!" she charged forward toward the shocked akuma who began charging his power. But because of his last attack he only had twenty percent power.

"I don't need full power to defeat you! You can't trick me with your lame illusions anymore." he sent a surge of electric energy toward the Kitsune. Unlike before the fire counteracted the electricity keep her from being electricity. And Kitsune took full advantage of it. She struck out using hand to hand to deliver a much needed punishment on the power absorbing villain who power continued to deplete as she was forced to defend against the re-energized hero.

"Tell me does this feel like an illusion?" she pulled back before delivering a devastating fire fueled uppercut that landed right on the villains chin.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo up and watched as a new item was created, "Rubber gloves?" of course!

As Kitsune continued her fight with Power Surge, who looked weakened. His power levels dropped to a small 10%.

"Who do you think you are? No one can defeat me. I'm have all the power!" he declared angrily.

"Just because you have power doesn't give you the right to steal it from others. You only think you're strong because you absorb so much of it to boost yourself. But true strength." she placed her fist against her chest, "True strength is putting it on the line for others. It's protecting everything you love with everything you have! No matter who you face!" she declared with eyes burning.

"Now that's something I can get a charge out of!" Ladybug came swinging in and landed in front of an unsuspecting akuma. Using the surprised she reach out grabbing the item holding the akuma.

"How did you...!?"

"Haven't you heard rubber doesn't conduct electricity!" with a pull she removed the energy reader from Power Surge.

"Noooo!"

"You've been discharged." she crushed the meter on the ground releasing the akuma.

"No more evil for you little akuma!" with a swing of her yo-yo Ladybug captured, purified, and released it.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" throwing the lucky charm up in the air the city of Paris returned to normal including the electrician.

"We did it!" Kitsune cheered, at that moment her new form released returning her to normal, "Ah man that was so cool." she pouted a bit.

"That was good work today Kitsune." Ladybug complimented before raising her fist.

"Um?" she blinked a bit in confusion.

"Sorry...I'm usually used to doing this with Chat Noir. It's kinda our thing." she said rather fondly if not apologetic. Kitsune seemed to understand and smile.

"Right." she lifted her fist, showing her want and willingness for the exchange.

"Pound it!" they both said before laughing.

"Speaking of which where is that flaky kitty? This is the second mission he's missed." and he better have a good explanation for both.

"Something wrong?" she didn't need an extra sense to see Ladybug was rather upset.

"It's my partner Chat Noir. He's been acting weird What is up with him?" she was concerned over the weird behavior of her partner.

"Well did he say anything to you?" if she was going to be working together they needed to watch out for each other.

"Come to think of it..."

'Beep beep'

"Looks like we're running out of time." the countdown was on, "We should both go to keep our identities.

"Right..." she agreed before an idea came to mind, "I enjoyed working with you Ladybug, let's do it again sometime." As for the fox she need to make tracks before the news hounds come. Plus she had another matter to attend too.

"Looking forward to it. Laters." with her yo-yo she swung away with Kitsune leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

After leaving the battle Kitsi found a spot to detransform. Luckily most of the attention was focused downtown where the battle was, leaving Kitsi free to walk and waltz away as just a regular student.

She ended up in the park ready to confront Lila, even if it was just as Kitsi. But when she came to the spot where the two were supposed to be it was empty.

"Missed them." she snapped her finger with a groan, "Should have guessed they wouldn't be here." she another exhale she took a seat on the bench. She had a speech planned out and everything.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" suddenly a pinging noise caught her attention. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and clicking it open.

'You have a notification Kitsi-chan~' the little character chidded showing a new notification for one of her subscribed websites.

"An update on _the Ladyblog_?" maybe it was from the fight downtown. Pressing the video she waited from it to load. But what she was met with was not an akuma battle or update on Ladybug or Chat Noir, but another video interview with Ladybug's apparent best friend, Lila.

"Really?" she shook her head, "What does Ladybug see in this girl?" she shook her head as she stared at new video posted on _the Ladyblog._ This would the second one to date and it was beginning to get old. Knowing what she knows now after spying on the transfer student proved she was nothing more than a liar. While she couldn't prove the other rumors, she knew Lila was up to no good after telling one of their classmates she was a superhero.

Kitsi gave a squeeze of her necklace remembering how she showed it off to Adrien with a smug prize while making claims of her descending from a vixen superheroine. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye as a figure landed in front of her nearly making her fall off the bench.

"L-Ladybug?" she blinked in surprise.

"Oh Kitsi I didn't see you there." she said with an apologetic smile, "What are you doing in the park?"

"Oh um, I was just out for a afternoon walk. You?" she asked calmly

"Same I...what are you looking at?"

"What?" she forgot about the video. If Ladybug saw this there was sure to be consequences to pay. Especially for a girl who had one of the strongest miraculous.

"On your phone?" she pointed out.

"What phone? I don't have a phone." she quickly put her hand behind her back, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Me and Ladybug, we're the best of friends."

"What was that?" Kitsi gave a silent yelp forgetting about the 'video'.

"Um...I didn't hear anything." she said trying to sound casual, denying having heard anything.

"It was amazing. Having Ladybug save my life..."

"Would you like to try again or did you not hear that too?"

'Note to self, mute button before disclaiming to have phone.'

"It's just this video on _the Ladyblog_." she started pulling the phone back out, "You know one of those fan videos." she tried to downplay it. Ladybug took hold to her phone and began looking at the video possibly out of curiousity, but not even a second later her features became less lax and more frustrated.

"Ugh Lila." she frowned looking at the girl from Italy going on and on, on the interview. An unexpected reaction supposed best friends.

"Wait you know Lila?" of course she knew her they were 'best friends', which was still a mystery she was trying to figure out.

"Unfortunately." she mumbled, leering at the video on Kitsi's phone or rather the girl on the video.

"It doesn't sound like you like her. Especially by the way your leering a hole through my phone." she carefully reached over taking the cellphone away already knowing of Ladybug's strength. Plus she liked her phone.

"Ugh!" she turned off the video, "What is with that...show off. Going around telling people we're best friends." she fumed her teeth gritting and her fist clenching.

"Listen first let's try and calm down. Deep breathes." she attempted to lead the red clad heroine in some breathing exercises, "In and out."

"Now then why are you so upset about Lila. In my opinion she sounds like an overzealous fan. Like this girl from my class, Chloe."

"Oh I'm aware of Chloe." very aware, Chloe was basically a fan who prided herself on being her number one fan and best friends. Though skipping the part where she caused up to half the akuma attacks before Kitsi arrived and got her miraculous. It was almost scary how one girl caused so much trouble in the creation of akuma's. "But even she doesn't go as far as Lila is doing. It's infuriating. Having to see and hear some girl I've never met telling others on video that we are best friends." she mimicked her fingers intertwining like Lila had down on the video's.

"I admit she's a bit talkative," more like bragging, "Though if you were saved by one of Paris's heroes you might brag about it too." and she got saved three times, but even she didn't talk about it much.

"But that's just it. I didn't save her life. I've never even met her." that was something Kitsi was expecting to hear.

"W-What?" she blinked, "Matsu? Anata wa kanojo no inochi o sukutta koto wa arimasen!" her mouth hung agape, to the point she was sure her spirit could easily fly out,"You've got to be joking me? But on the video she said, but you, and she...my head hurts." she began rubbing her temples. She got shocked so much she switched back to her Japanese tongue.

"Let me get this straight." she began taking a short breath and calming herself, "You have never met this girl Lila or saved her life?"

"Nope." she folded her arms.

"This is messed up." and it was coming from Ladybug, the beloved hero of Paris.

"It is." Ladybug suddenly stood up, "And it's time I have a talk with a certain liar" her eyes were serious and her eyes tense, "Let's see her talk her way when she's confronted by her 'best friend'." using her name just to make herself popular.

"I am putting an end to this."

"Wait!" she suddenly stood between the superheroine.

"What are you..."

"I know what you're going to do." she stood her ground, "I know what Lila did and what's she's doing is probably one of the worst things a person can do in terms of morality and honesty. But before you go and confront Lila I want you to think about this." she hoped this work, "If you confront Lila, you Ladybug, not only will Lila be devastated, but also humiliated. Not only in front of her classmates, but possibly all of Paris."

"And she would deserve it for lying so much. It'll be exactly what she deserves."

"Maybe." she admitted sadly turning her head, "But will you. Can you live with the fact that you ruined not only a naive girl's reputation, but possible any chance she has of making friends or having a normal life." she wanted her words to reach her, to extinguish the burning anger in her heart, "Can you allow yourself to do it?"

"I...I couldn't." , she said silently, "But what am I supposed to just let her get away with making up all these lies and using my name like we're best friends?"

"I know you don't like liars, not many people do. I admit Lila's stories are a bit hard to swallow, especially if you go to school with her." she rolled her eyes a bit, "Sometimes when you try to compare yourself to others you're wondering, fearing you'll never be good enough as them." she paused for a moment and sighed, "In the end all you can do is raise your head up and move forward. So you may not be the best, but as long as you're giving it your all your already golden!" she exclaimed whole heartedly.

"Your Ladybug. You save Paris everyday, not just from akuma attacks. People love you, so in a way you're everyone's friend as well as their hero!" reaching into her pocket she brought out something hidden in her palm. She carefully took the superheroines hand, upturning it so her palm was open, "I also like to think so too." she gave a goofy smile as she placed the item into her hand before closing her hand carefully.

Bringing her palm back Ladybug slowly opened her palm to see what had been placed. She eyes widened a bit seeing the item. It was a bracelet decorated in different colored beads and little figure charms.

"You are the hero of Paris. You will always be a hero to the people who believe in you in during the darkest time." again her eyes widened feeling Kitsi press her forehead to her own, "So matter what any person says, we've got your back. Watashi wa itsumo anata ni shinjitemasu, tentōchū!"

"Thank you."

"So feeling a better?"

"Yeah." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So you aren't going to...you know confront Lila?"

"No." she sigh rubbing her head, "I'll leave her alone for now. But if she keeps making up these stories..."

"Then I won't get in your way." she offered not knowing if she could handle Ladybug, "But as a word of advice Lila's harmless. Plus sadly sooner or later all those lies are going to come in bite her where it ain't that sunny. Until then just focus on the most important thing."

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"Being Miraculous!" she exclaimed happily striking a pose Ladybug did during Lucky Charm. The heroine stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Though some might see it as offensive, Kitsi took it as a win seeing Ladybug smiling instead of frowning and fuming.

"S-Sorry." she said between giggles, "You're quite an infectious person Kitsi." she calmed herself allowing her posture to return.

"You think so? They say laughter is the best medicine. So have I fulfilled the necessary dosage to turn your frown upside down."

"Actually it did." she nodded, "I was fully prepared to bring that lia...Lila down a few pegs without concern." she admitted taking a deep breathe, "But if I did I would be going against everything I believe in as a hero. I am still disappointed at what she's doing, but I can't let her make me crazy."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kitsi smiled before suddenly something came to mind, 'Oh man!"

"W-What?"

"I need to get to the library!" she almost forgot about her homework, "Sorry to just run out, but I've got a science test coming up. Good Luck, Ladybug!" she gave a salute before dashing off.

"Right." she watched as she dashed out of the park and back towards the school, "Thank's Kitsi." she smiled remembering the words of her classmate. Taking out her yo-yo the young heroine swung off to her duties as Paris hero.

* * *

Another school day had come in gone. Right now Kitsi was on the roof taking a breath of fresh spring air. It was still rather humid, but the clouds brought a bit of relief when the sun took residence behind them. Yesterday's events still played in her mind. Finding out that Lila was truly a liar in every sense of the word being the biggest things. Even just looking at her made Kitsi's blood boil with anger and disappointment. But on the plus side Marinette had returned to school with a glow of health. And more exciting was the fact she unlocked her special power, After Burn!', that was really cool. Whissp had even congratulated her for unlocking it, but then scolded her for nearly getting herself killed.

"And they say I'm random..." she teased a bit, luckily Whissp was asleep in her bag which the kwami had taken over as his 'residence' when at school. Staring out into the city Kitsi was contemplating her next move to become a true superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe if she could decipher the book she could find out more about miraculous, because at this point all she understood was the pictures. Whissp was absolutely no help only stating that she would learn 'in time.' While the book was still locked away at her house she had taken to write out the code or words trying to find what type of language it was written in.

"And I through homework was hard." she sighed running her hand calmly through her head. Closing her eyes for a moment she took him the shade brought by the clouds and the semi silence being on the roof.

"Kitsi?" a sudden voice nearly made her jump, opening her eyes she met a pattern of red and black before taking stepping back.

"Ladybug!?" Kitsi was shocked seeing Paris's favorite superhero who had landed right in front of her especially after school and on the roof. This was the second time since yesterday.

"Hey Kitsi, sorry did I scare you?" the heroine apologized, a calm look on her face.

"Well surprised would be a better word." Kitsi commented before shaking her head to calm herself, knocking on her chest where her heart steadied it's rhythm "I mean it's a bit unexpected to see one of Paris's hero suddenly. Well we talked yesterday, I just wasn't expecting you today. Wait, is there an akuma attack?" she asked looking around for any sign of danger.

'Don't tell me Chloe caused another akuma?' probably another bullied students.

"No there's no akuma attack." she gave a shake of her head calming the student down.

"Well that's a relief." she exhaled, "So what's up Ladybug? Out on patrol?"

"Actually I was hoping to see you." she admitted surprisingly, "I wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me." she brought her hand up showing it the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Each one is a charm representing all the super powered individuals in Paris." she explained, , "These are obviously you and Chat Noir." she pointed to the red circle with the black dots shaped like the shell of a Ladybug. While the other was a black cat paw with green embroidered inside. There was also one's representing former akumatized villains. She used references and photos from pictures she found online using distinct colors and patterns from each akuma's style.

"It's really nice. Where did you get all these charms from?"

"Well honestly I made them." she admitted with pride in her voice.

"You made all these?" she blinked in surprise, "Kitsi these are really good."

"Really? It's been a hobby of mine since I was little." she gave a small smile, "But to hear Ladybug likes my work, I'm honored and a bit embarrassed." she blushed scratching her cheek at the compliment.

"But it's true. Their creative and show you spent a lot of time perfecting them." she noted in the detail of each charm, "You should be very proud of your work."

"Arigato Tentōchū." she smiled, "It's still a work in progress, I want to create a line of superhero and akuma inspired accessories!" she exclaimed at the thought already having a number of idea's.

"That actually sounds like a really interesting concept. I hope to get to see them. When their completed of course." she scratched her cheek, but kept her smile on her lips.

"Of course! Your one of the main inspirations, you'll definitely be one of the first to know!" she promised. Suddenly the sounds of chattering filed their ears. Looking off the side of the school they saw a group of students conversing in front of the entrance and in the middle...

"Looks likes she's at it again." didn't she ever take a break, "Sorry Ladybug, somethings take a bit of time."

"It's fine Kitsi." Ladybug seemed to brush it off, "Though I'm curious, why you stopped me from talking to Lila. Are you and her friends or..." she seemed to be tiptoeing over the question as she looked disappointed asking it.

"Not exactly. My only conversation with her was her bragging about herself, then getting leered at for some apparent reason. I like to think we're just classmates and leave it at that for now."

"Oh."

"Also..." she started again, "After Lila transferred to our school and all those rumors started going around, it kinda upset one of my friends."

"Your friend?"

"One of my best friends." she smiled at that, "She's one of the sweetest, kindest, kinda clumsy, but super creative people possibly in all of Paris! Or at least in our school." she calmed a bit.

"She sounds like a really important person to you."

"She is. Her name is Marinette." she admitted missing the sudden surprise expression on Ladybugs face, "Although she tries to deny it she's really amazing."

"You think so?"

"Most definitely." she nodded, "But when Lila came in she seemed more anxious than usual. Especially when Lila set her eyes on Adrien Agreste. One of our classmates and a boy she really, really likes." she paused, "I saw a side of her I didn't understand. Like she was unwinding herself like an overwound spring ready to snap at any moment. And it...scared me."

"Even though I haven't known her long, not even a month. I just have this feeling." she placed a hand on her chest, "So when I saw what Lila was doing to her, making her act like. I worried she was going to get herself hurt." and she was right. Marinette almost got hit by a car following Lila, plus she was still upset seeing Adrien and Lila hang out.

Kitsi felt a pressure on her shoulder, it was Ladybug, "You're a good friend Kitsi. She's lucky to have someone like you looking out for her." she gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Ladybug. I'm happy that you took my advice." she smirked, "Also could you not tell Marinette about the whole crush thing, she'd bar me from her delicious baking for the rest of my life!" and that was really scary.

"Your secret's safe with me. Heroes promise." she raised her hand as a symbol of her oath to keep her secret. Suddenly the sounds of fire engines sirens blared in the air. Looking to the street at least three engines zoomed past towards an emergency.

"Look's like duty calls." Kitsi noted.

"Never a dull moment." using her yo-yo, Ladybug gave one more smile to Kitsi before jumping off toward the akuma.

"Good luck, Ladybug."

"She's the not the only one who has duties to fulfill" Whissp stated nearly making the holder nearly jump, "Now then get the led out. There's a fire that needs to be controlled."

"Right! Whissp Tails Up!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review or comment. I probably won't make another chapter until sometime in July. I want to focus on some of my other stories I've been neglecting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Waiting for the second season of miraculous is some form of torture. Anyway welcome to the part one of a two part chapter sixth chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 6: Melting a Heart of Stone Pt. 1

"In today's news an electrician was transformed into the akuma, Power Surge, in order to drain the city of it's power. But yet again Ladybug has defeated and purified the akuma before the city of lights became the city of night."

"Wow two akuma's in a row." Plagg whistled, "You're getting sloppy kitten." he teased as he floated around his partner.

"Ladybug is going to kill me." he had promised this wouldn't happen again, he had given her his word that he would not miss another akuma attack. He could feel those cold eyes of disappointment leering down into his very soul.

"Well you would have been there if you weren't busy with your girlfriend." he teased before floating to the table where his cheese was.

"Plagg quit it." Adrien leered, "Plus you know she's not my 'girlfriend'. We just talk about Ladybug." Plagg rolled his eyes and returned to his cheese.

"How am I going to explain myself?" he was panicking

"You could tell her the truth." he offered as he took a bite of his favorite cheese.

"That's definitely out. She'll know I lied to her." so that was completely out.

"We'll then what are you going to do?"

"First go out for patrol." he closed his school bags, "Plagg Claws Out!" in a flash of light he was transformed into Chat Noir, "Then come up with an excuse that doesn't get me de-clawed."

"Hopefully Ladybug won't be too mad." he prayed as he left out his window and into the Paris night.

* * *

He was wrong. After arriving at their meeting spot on Notre Dame, he was meet with a less than warm welcome. It was more like ice cold as Ladybug didn't even greet him or even look at him.

"Ready for patrol M'Lady?" he attempted to make a conversation to break the icy tension, "Who knows might be another quiet night."

She glanced back in half interest, more like curious doubt at what excuse her partner was going to give.

"Well you see I got sidetracked following a lead...to Hawkmoth." he explained having little to no luck thinking of a better excuse.

"And you didn't notice half the city going dark?" she folded her arms, "This is the second time you've missed an akuma attack." disappointment couldn't be hidden in her expression or her tone. Both wounded the so called knight that had left his love defenseless and alone.

"I know and I am paw-fully..." Ladybug gave a low grumble obviously not in the mood for puns, "I mean awfully sorry."

"You've said that already." she sighed massaging the bridge of her nose, "Listen I understand you're trying to find Hawkmoth, we both are. But I asked that you call first and let me know when you aren't going to show."

"I know I messed up paw-fully bad." he sighed, "But I promise this going to be the best for the both of us."

"Will see." at least she was talking to him, "Let's just start the patrol."

"As you wish M'Lady." he wasn't going to blow this third chance. Maybe it was time he brought the new miraculous user to Ladybugs attention. Plus since they were already best friend Ladybug would be doubly happy having her best friend working together. Then she would forgive him and maybe even congratulate him for such hard work.

'Oh Chat, my brave and valiant knight!' she would swoon, 'How could I ever doubt you. Who's a good kitty!' and she would scratch his ears so lovingly.

He gave a fond sigh, "Yeah just like that." he nearly purred at his fantasy

"Chat are you coming?!" Ladybug's voice burst his bubble.

"Coming!" he called back, "After tonight I'll definitely tell her." .

* * *

In the Park...

Ladybug had just arrived in the park. Since it was Saturday she decided to do some patrolling. Everything seemed peaceful enough as she searched the city for any signs for trouble. After her conversation with Chat Noir yesterday she had been thinking about his 'secret missions.', she had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling her. Though after patrols Chat Noir asked to meet her at Notre Dame in order to tell her 'something important'.

Looking around she let her mind wander until she spotted a familiar head of reddish orange hair.

"Kitsi." she recognized her classmate who was sitting on the bench. Maybe she should talk with Kitsi. After the incident with Lila, still pending of course, she had felt better after hearing some of her advice, both as Ladybug and Marinette.

At the moment Kitsi was sitting on the bench, a case at her side as she was happily working away on a charm. A case to the side of her that held some of her material and a small sketchpad on her lap with some design concepts.

"Hey Kitsi?" turning to the side Kitsi looked up to see the red and black dotted heroine.

"Greetings Tentōchū." Kitsi greeted the hero of Paris with a smile, "Good morning Ladybug, out on patrol I see. Find any akuma's?" she asked.

"No, everything seems quite." she chuckled a bit taking a seat on the bench next to Kitsi, "It's always a relief when their aren't any akuma's causing trouble.'

"I bet. I don't see how you do it everyday." she commented, "I mean patrolling the city of Paris, fighting akuma's, and everything else inbetween. I'm impressed you haven't gone through sleep deprivation."

"Yeah it's a rather demanding job." she giggled, "But I've gotten used to it. Kind of it."

"Working on some new pieces?" she asked curiously.

"Yep! I'm practicing some new techniques and playing around with some concepts.." she explained showing some new designs she was working, "They say nature is one of the best places to look for inspiration."

"It looks like you're on the right track. A lot of these designs look really interesting." she noted as she looked through the sketches.

"Thanks." she gave a light chuckle, "Actually, I'm having this problem and I wanted to get your perspective on it."

"What type of problem?" Ladybug seemed attentive, curious at what was bothering the quick thinking girl.

"You see recently...I found this...item in the park a while ago.." she explained, "It's filled with all this illustrations and written in a weird language. I think you might know about it ." she admitted hopefully, "I've been using it as a sort of a reference for the Miraculous line of charms I've been working on." she rambled a bit reaching over to grab her backpack.

"What kind of item?"

"Well...it's..." as she was about to reveal the item when suddenly a voice called came out.

"Ladybug?!" the heroine turned almost surprised, but kept her cool to see a familiar face on the path.

"A-Adrien?" did she stammer? She had never seen or heard Ladybug stammer, yet it seemed oddly familiar. It was strange almost bizarre hearing the usually calm and high strong heroine speaking so strangely like a shy school girl. Kitsi quickly tucked the papers away as Adrien got close.

"I knew I recognized you. Is there an akuma attack?" Adrien had questioned.

Ladybug looked to be contemplating her answer, her eyes looking directly at the blond model. Kitsi could sense the tension between the two individuals. Not violent, but more awkward. It reminded her of the looks girls gave the blond model.

"Oh we we're just just having a little chat right Ladybug?" Kitsi decided to step in to break the tension.

"Oh hey Kitsi" Adrien looked seeing Kitsi sitting on the other side of the bench, "Sorry I didn't notice you there." he apologized, though his attention was no doubt elsewhere.

"So are you two..."

"She's a good friend of mine." Kitsi felt rather flattered after being referred to as a friend. Adrien blushed a bit, but seemed impressed that Kitsi was friends with Ladybug. "So Adrien what brings you to the park? Another photoshoot? You know because your a model and you have a busy schedule..." Ladybug asked, though her tone was rather different. Almost shy like she was talking to a crush. Wait...could she? Kitsi blinked for a moment as she studied the interaction.

"Oh no. Finally got a break today." a rarity given his busy schedule, "I was actually here with a friend." but the way he said the word friend didn't exactly sound like a friend especially seeing the way he scratched the back of his neck.

'So that's how it was.' her eyes narrowed a bit in realization, for a moment. So not only did he have regular girls falling for him, including her friend Marinette. It looked like Ladybug couldn't resist his charm either. She had to remind herself that Ladybug was present to prevent herself from rolling her eyes or gagging at the obvious flirting.

"Sorry to step in, but about that 'important thing' I wanted to talk to you about Ladybug." she motioned trying to click the others memory away from Adrien.

"Right. I almost forgot." she said apologetic, "Looks like we have to cut our meeting short..."

"I get it. Hero stuff." he seemed to understand, "A-Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? I mean what about?" she sounded curious, even Kitsi was curious about what Adrien found so important he had to cut her off.

"Um...it's a bit private." he couldn't be serious.

"Kitsi could you give us a moment?"

"Oh don't mind me." not that she wasn't in there first or just in the middle of having a conversation, "I'll just be over there." she got up picking up her sketchbook before walking off towards another end of the park.

'Unbelievable.'

"Ice cream!" she beamed before gliding over toward the vendor.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well you see I actually know of another miraculous user." the heroine looked in shock and surprise. Another miraculous user.

"You do?!" Ladybug seemed the first to speak, "How do you know they're a miraculous user?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Y-yeah...she kind of told me actually. She even showed me her miraculous." he sounded almost excited seeing the curiosity and surprise in his idol's eyes.

'Oh no.' Kitsi had suddenly walked up and if he was talking about who she thought he was talking about. Things we're really going to get messy.

"Excuse me." she butted in, suddenly, "Sorry, I'm getting ice cream and I needed to grab my wallet." she reached down grabbing her bag she reached in grabbing her wallet, "I'm going to buy a triple scoop~" she sang before bouncing off.

"...So this girl, she showed you her miraculous and told you she was a superheroine?"

"She did." he said catching the others doubt, "She's the descendant of a vixen superheroine."

"Hm a descendant of a superheroine?" she folded his arms a bit, "That sounds a bit..."

"Ladybug?"

"Huh?" she nearly jumped, "Kitsi?"

"Sorry just a quick question. I'm trying to decide what type of ice cream to get, which do you recommend cherry ice pops, mango gelato, or..." she sniffed, "cheese?"

"Cheese?" Ladybug inquired confused.

Kitsi shook her head, "No I swear I'm getting the smell of...Camembert Cheese?" Adrien paled a bit.

"Well that's weird, I mean who puts cheese in ice cream." Adrien gave a nervous laugh.

"You've obviously never been to Japan. We've got over 200 hundred flavors of KitKat and even more strange food combinations." she chuckled at the thought, "You know what I'm going to get the triple scoop and go crazy with the toppings~" making her decision she ran back to the vendor.

"As I was saying, I'm not fully convinced of this story of another miraculous holder suddenly popping up out of the blue." especially if the holder goes blurting it out to some random civilian. I mean who does that?

"But it's the truth. She has a super powerful miraculous like Ladybugs and Chat Noir." Adrien looked to be trying hard to convince Ladybug of his story, he reached down taking her hand, "Please Ladybug, I need you to trust me on this." he gave her look as if begging her to believe him.

"Oh no." Kitsi whispered, if Adrien spilled the beans and told Ladybug what Lila told him they would have something worse than Hawkmoth to deal with, "I can't let this happen." but what could she do? She needed a plan quick.

"Alright Agreste times up." Kitsi suddenly stepped in.

"Huh?"

"I was in the middle of a conversation with Ladybug and I would like to finish it." she explained sounding rather instant.

"But I had something really important to tell Ladybug" Adrien spoke up.

"Kitsi I really need to finish this conversation with Adrien, it's really important." Ladybug added, "As heroes we should be respectful to citizens."

'Or models we have crushes on.'

"Is something wrong Kitsi?" Ladybug questioned looking rather worriedly at frustrated with the others behavior.

'I don't like people who boast. Especially about things they know nothing about.' she breathed, 'I can't deal with this right now.'

"You know, I actually just remembered I've got a special project I need to work on." she began packing up her things, "Maybe we'll get to talk again. Good Luck." she looked at Ladybug and then too Adrien, "Jā matane. Bye." grabbing her bag she waved before walking off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug sighed not knowing what to make of the other's sudden attitude toward Adrien, "I don't think so. Kitsi is a good person."

"Yeah. I actually go to school with her and she's pretty straight forward." Adrien seemed to agree. Just then Adrien noticed something on Ladybug's wrist.

"What's that?" it was a bracelet he hadn't noticed before. Was she wearing it last night? Was it new? Ladybug looked at Adrien and noticed where he was looking.

"Oh this?" she moved her hand to show a better view of her wrist, "Yeah it's a charm bracelet."

"I've never seen it before. It looks really nice, on you, did you just buy it or..." he stammered a bit scratching the back of his head.

"Actually it was given to me by a good friend." the way she referred to the person as good friend made Adrien feel unknowingly suspicious and a bit upset.

"Oh is it someone I know?" he inquired, "I mean it looks well crafted. Especially the charms." he noted the detail in the different charms.

"Yeah they are." she nodded, "I thought so too when Kitsi gave it to me and..."

"Kitsi made this for you?" he seemed a bit surprised at the new knowledge. What was more surprising was finding out that Ladybug saw Kitsi as a good friend. The only people he knew we're close to Ladybug possibly himself, Lila of course, and now Kitsi, "This is amazing." though his eyes mostly fell on the two charms of a Ladybug and a Chat Noir paw print like the design on his ring.

"These are amazing." he breathed before finally releasing the charms, "So you and Kitsi are good friends?"

"Well we've have talked a few times. And she does give some good advice." especially when dealing with certain liars, name using, brats...okay she was going off topic. But Kitsi had talked her out of losing her head as well as her temper. Maybe she shouldn't have brushed her off so easily.

"Anyway I need to head out. Bug out." using her yo-yo she swung off towards the tower where she would be meeting with Chat Noir. As he watched her swing away Adrien gave a longing sigh.

"I really love that girl."

* * *

After silently storming out of the park Kitsi walked quickly down the sidewalk trying to sort out her emotions. She was upset because not only was she unable to talk to Ladybug about important information, real information. But then Adrien Agreste, of all people, had to waltz in like Prince Charming and make Ladybug act like some school girl talking to her crush. Then he goes on to tell Ladybug about a miraculous he's only just heard about that wasn't even a real miraculous. How could she not see something was wrong? Well she did for a moment, but then he flashed those innocent green eyes that made almost any girl melt.

'She's just like all the other girls.' crushing on some model. It was ridiculous. Not for the crush, but because Ladybug was a hero and heroes should be able to discern the truth beyond personal feelings. What's worse is that she knew exactly who Adrien was talking about, which only made things more complicated. Plus it's not like she could say he was lying or rather that he was retelling a lie.

She could see it, 'Hey Ladybug guess what? I have this book I found that belongs to Adrien Agreste. Who, by the way, is hanging out with this girl who claims to be a miraculous holder!'

"What was I even thinking?" she shook her head. Bringing the copy of the book pages was a surprise even to her. She had forgotten they were in her bag. She had just been out in the park to work on new designs for accessories and to keep a look out for any trouble. Plus it seemed like it was becoming a habit for Ladybug to suddenly appear around her.

'This is beginning to get complicated...' she silently cried as she tried to weigh her options. But after this incident things were going to be even more awkward because now she was going to have to lie to protect two liars because one didn't know one was lying. And if Ladybug found out all three liar's would be in trouble because she hates liars. And Ladybug would no doubt destroy Lila.

"Maybe I was being too hard on him. It's not like he was trying to purposely take Ladybug's attention." but looking up she was beginning to rethink her opinion. Before her was a poster that advertised a new line of perfume with, who else, but Adrien Agreste as the model. As she stared at the postor she couldn't deny the use of lights and shadows, while also utilizing the background that complimented Adriens, and she couldn't believe she was thinking this, youthful appearance.

'Fine I'll admit he's...attractive'?' was that the right word. She guessed he was easy on the eyes, handsome, pretty, 'He has good features.' that sounded right. Maybe she jumped the gun. Adrien was obviously, and she meant obviously, infatuated with Ladybug. And the same for Ladybug. Everyone had feelings, even heroes. She couldn't get upset over that.

But her thoughts were cut short as she suddenly found herself pushed and shoved as a group of girls were now awing and squealing as they stared in want at the posters.

"Those girls are sick." she breathed before walking off. That goodness she had bigger things on her mind.

"Now I just need to get the Grand Palais." looking at her watch she noted the time, "I've got little under fifteen minutes." but the Louvre was across town. It would take her a least an half hour given how busy the streets have been. Thank you traffic.

"Unless." she smirked for a second before looking around. She had to find a private place for a temporary wardrobe change.

* * *

Back at the park Adrien was still thinking of his talk with Ladybug. His secret partner and self proclaimed love of his life.

"Oh Ladybug..." he sighed fondly as he set on the bench.

"Dude what is up you?" Adrien broke from his Ladybug induced fantasy to see his best friend Nino standing over him with a look of curious worry.

"Um what...?"

"Good to see your still with us." he sighed, "Alya it's okay he's still alive!" he called back. Looking behind him he spotted Alya right behind him.

"Well that's a relief. Thought for a second we had lost you." the blogger chuckled already picturing the headline.

"Sorry guess I got...sidetracked." he gave a nervous laugh, "It's one of the rare times I get the day off."

"I know dude isn't it great. An entire day without photoshoots or practices. Just sit back and relax." he lounged on the bench next to his best friend.

"It's great." he nodded in agreement, "So you guys hanging out today?"

"Yep, Alya roped me into one of her projects for the Ladyblog." Nino whispered a bit.

"Hey don't make it sound like I twisted your arm." Alya playfully pulled his ear, "Plus I am treating you to lunch."

"So what's the project? Another interview?"

"Actually I'm trying to do research on some particular sittings in Paris." she explained, "Some people are claiming to see a figure jumping over the roof tops."

"A figure? Maybe it's Ladybug or Chat Noir." he offered.

"Not unless they switched to orange." Nino interjected.

"It's not a big story, yet. But some are claiming to have spotted a similar figure with Ladybug herself." Alya sounded excited, "Who knows this might be a new hero."

"Alya's really wants to get a sighting of this mystery person." Nino explained.

"Well Paris is a big place. Think you'll be able to find them?" though Alya was persistent she would comb through all of Paris if it meant uncovering a big story. This was the girl who followed akuma attacks just to get videoes for her blog.

"I can and will find this mystery person!" she declared, "I've already made a list of possible places to search. Nino show Adrien the list."

"Right." reaching into his backpack he shuffled through the papers to get Alya's list, "Huh? What's this?" but instead of pulling out something different.

"What is it Nino?"

"Looks like some kind of old picture?" he said looking at it with confusion, but it was short lived as Alya snatched the picture from him.

"Omg! This is amazing!" she exclaimed with glee, "The guy in this picture totally looks Chat Noir!" she turned the paper around showing the two boys.

"Nino where did you get this picture?" Adrien questioned seeing the familiar image of Chat Noir along with the writing. It was from the book, his father's book. The book he had lost after bringing it to school.

"Dude, I think I must have picked them up when I bumped into Kitsi." the DJ commented remembering the collision with the transfer student when he and Alya we're heading to the park on Alya's mystery search, "We kind of ran into each other when I was heading here." in the process some of their papers spilled.

"Kitsi had this picture?" he blinked in surprise, the last person he would ever think to have his book would be her.

"Must be. Man I must have grabbed it by mistake." Nino explained having struck up a conversation with her after the incident before she bolted.

"I would have totally used this picture for the blog." Alya pouted a bit at Kitsi's luck, "Think she'll let me borrow it?"

"Do you know where she was headed?", Adrien asked rather urgently.

"She looked like she was totally in a rush." Nino commented, "Though I heard her saying something about an appointment or something...she was speaking while mixing her languages again. Kinda got a bit lost in translation." he remembered.

"Boy, you couldn't hear her because you had your headphones on." Alya pointed to the devices on his head, "Kitsi said she was going to the museum."

"The museum?"

"Yeah I think she said something about the last day for this exhibit she'd been trying to go to." Alya, "Yeah, it was an exhibit at the Grand Palais." she remembered.

"What kind of exhibit?"

Alya pulled out her phone and began scrolling through the website of the museum, "There's a lot of event's happening today. "

"You know I just remembered I have a...chinese lesson to get to!" Adrien suddenly stood, "Can't be late! Call you later!"

"Dude seriously?" he thought he had a free day, "I thought you we're free."

"Something is really up with that boy."

"Totally."

The couple looked at each other before giving a shrug and a sigh.

* * *

"Plagg Kitsi has the book of miraculous. It must have fallen out of my bag in the library and Kitsi must of found it.." it the only explanation.

"So use some of your charm to get the book." Plagg said obviously uninterested in his girl problems.

"I can't do that...I don't think Kitsi even likes me like that." especially after the way she walked off when he had been chatting with Ladybug, "It must have been what she was going to talk to Ladybug about." he liked Ladybug, no he loved her, but he couldn't let her know he had the book, especially when it belonged to his father.

"Well what are you going to then?" the kwami questioned seeing the boy frazzled.

"I've got to get to the museum and somehow get the book back from Kitsi." he explained.

"That will be a hilarious to see." he gave a laugh, "News flash, that girl can handle a akuma on her own. If you try and take it she's going to break you." Adrien gulped at that thought. Kitsi was strong and could be temperamental from time to time. She never hurt anyone, save for that akuma, but she was scary.

"I'm not going to just take it. Maybe if I explain to her that the book is actually mine...well my dad's, she might understand and return it."

"Oh now you want to tell the truth. What about your meeting with Ladybug?"

"Ladybug?! I nearly forgot." he couldn't miss this meeting, not when she was still upset with him as Chat Noir, "I know. I'll call her as Chat Noir and reschedule the meeting. Then I'll find Kitsi and find out if she has the book."

"Ugh, sounds like more work." he groaned, "Could you atleast feed me first. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I need cheese!" he whined.

"You'll get cheese later, right now I need to get that book!" Plagg only grumbled shaking his head.

* * *

At Notre Dame de Paris...

On top of the old church of Notre Dame, that attracted those with it's alluring architecture and history, a Ladybug sat on top of one of the towers waiting for a Black Chat to come and cross her way.

'Where is he?' she wondered having been waiting for a little over ten minutes. Not really paying attention, imagine the shook when a streak of orange passed her eyes followed by the sight of intense yellow.

"Hello!" the hero gasped at the sudden appearance.

"Kitsune?" Ladybug gasped as the heroine suddenly appeared in front of her, "What are you doing? Besides trying to give me a heart attack" Kitsune wanted grin the irony of the situation.

"Oh just hanging around." she smirked hanging from her upside down pose, "Look. I think I'm getting the 'hang' of my tail." she joked showing that her tail was acting as an anchor allowing her to hang from the beam.

"I can see that." she calmed rather surprised the tail was real, she thought it was a belt or extended piece of fabric. With a flip Kitsune made herself upright to stand on the metal beam.

"So what's up? Doing some weekend patrolling?" she inquired.

"Actually I'm here to meet Chat Noir." she explained.

"Oh!" she giggled a bit, "A little alone time for the Lady and her Knight in Shining Black Leather on the top of a Paris church to bare his heart to his lady. How romantic." she teased seeing a blush suddenly appear on the others cheeks.

"No. As if, I mean...he said he had something important to talk to me about." she explained scratching the back of her neck, "Which would explain why he's been missing and secretive." it better.

"So would I be a nosy fox if I inquired about this meeting. Foxes love secrets." she asked curiously at what Chat Noir was going to say. After their meeting when he nearly got the drop on her, in her civilian form, she wondered was Chat Noir going to take her advice.

"Well he didn't give me much information. Plus you do know curiosity killed the cat?"

"I may have a tail, fangs, ears, and paws." she began, "But a cat I am not."

"Point." she noted, "So what brings you out and about. Thought you didn't want people to see you yet."

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't like to stretch my legs." she replied giving a playful stretch of her arms, "Plus I do love the view of Paris." she pointed out to the scene of Paris from the top of Notre Dame.

"Not afraid to be seen?" she pointed out all the people below who frequented the area.

"Not really." she shrugged, "Plus foxes are good at making a clean escape. I've been working on my disappearing trick." suddenly Ladybug felt a tap on her shoulder and then turned to see none other than Kitsune.

"How did you?" reaching her hand up she tried touching the first Kitsune, but it turned into a trail of orange smoke, "A clone?"

"Told you I've been practicing." she sounded rather proud of herself.

"Can't argue with that." she paused for a moment, "I know I already asked but, why don't you want people to see you?"

"Let me ask you this." she began, "When you see a cat you think, 'Oh a kitty! It's so cute~''. When you see a fox you think, 'A fox!? It's going to attack.'" she gave a over dramatic reaction to make her point.

"Don't get me wrong I want to be able to roam around and let people see me. The first time I saved someone they didn't see me as a hero, she thought I was an akuma." just thinking about the fear on her classmates face unnerved Kitsi. What if everyone saw her like that, as an akuma. The looks of fear, apprehension, distrust.

"So I want to prove that I'm strong enough to protect everyone. Like you and Chat Noir." she looked down at the people below. Her hand clenching against the metal beam, "That they can trust me."

"It'll be okay." Kitsune looked over at Ladybug, "I've seen what you can do. You're a good person and a great hero. And one day everyone will see it too."

"Thanks Ladybug."

"No problem." she smiled back, "Also if you wanted I'd be happy to introduce you to Chat Noir."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's about time you two meet, if we're going to be working together."

"True." she understood, "But now may not be the best time."

"Huh? Why not?"

"No offense. I do want to meet the Black Cat, but right now I have some work of my home."

"A secretive mission?"

"Something like that." was her reply as she stood up, "For now time for this fox to make tracks. Later." with a wink and a sideways peace sign she slowly faded in a poof of smoke. Ladybug looked wide eyes at how fast she had disappeared, but when the smoke cleared the only thing left was a single flower.

"Chat Noir?"

"Hey M'Lady, hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"No just waiting for you. Where are you anyway?"

"Um about that..." he stammered a bit, "We might have to reschedule are date?"

"What do you mean reschedule?" she huffed a bit, "Also this isn't a date. You said you had something important to tell me."

"I know and I deeply apologize. But something came up in my civilian life. Sorry love bug." he apologized.

"Alright. But if something comes up..."

"I'll be sure to call you." with one final goodbye the communication went off.

* * *

At the Grand Palais

Making good time by using her miraculous rough, Kitsi had arrived just in time. After de-transforming she casually made her way to wait in line to get a ticket. Since there were so many events happening in the museum tickets had to be purchased in order to see specific one's.

"Excuse me one pass to the Edo Exhibit." reaching into her wallet she pulled out a card and handed it to the ticket vendor, "It should be reserved under Kit." she had been planning this specific event for this weekend, the last weekend it would be in Paris. So after hopping online she reserved herself a ticket to avoid any unnecessary risk of them running out.

"Ah yes." with a click he printed her a ticket before handing it to her along with her card, "Please enjoy the museum." but what Kitsi didn't expect was seeing a small stack of tickets

"So many?" she noticed counting the number of tickets, "I think there must have been a mistake, I only ordered on ticket." she explained showing him the 20 tickets he passed her.

"There's no mistake." he explained typing on the small computer, "The system shows an order for twenty tickets."

'Whissp' she internally sighed, he must have been messing with her computer again trying to order hot candy.

"Well I only need one ticket." plus they we're all for the same event, "Can I exchange them for some of the other events?" all the tickets were priced the same and their wasn't any rule about trading a ticket for another.

"Very well then." he nodded exchanging a few of her tickets for one of the other events."And please accept this pass on behalf of the museum." he passed her another card.

"That pass will get you into any of the events happening this week." he explained, "And please have a good day."

"I will, thank you." taking her ticket she went toward the entrance to begin the exhibit. She placed the extra's in her bag and was about to head in.

"Hey Kitsi!" upon hearing her name Kitsi looked back to see a familiar head of blond and green eyes. She watched as her classmate, Adrien Agreste, came walking quickly toward her.

"Hey Adrien." she greeted her classmate, "Wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you come to view the Global Era Exhibits? " though given the boy's schedule she was surprise he was even out in daylight without a bodyguard or that assistant of his. Though thinking back to the park she remembered him mentioning he had a free day.

"Um yeah." he nodded, "I thought it would be cool." he explained, "I had some free time and thought why not come to the museum. Which one are you seeing?"

"Cool is only a fraction of how great this exhibit is going to be." Kitsi smiled, "I'm going to the Edo Exhibit, which houses real items from the last Shogun period. Armor, weapons, flags, clothing, even tools used by soldiers and generals during war time."

"Y-yeah it sounds really...interesting." he had to play it cool, just be himself and bring up the book in general, "I've actually been meaning to come the museum and finally got a free day so..."

"Adrien, there you are." another voice came sending a twinge up both their spins. The two turned to see Lila walking up towards them or more accurately Adrien.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't sound too excited to see her, more like unexpectedly surprised.

"Well I heard you were coming here and I thought you might want some company." the transfer student smiled.

"I...uh..." he stuttered, "Wait who told you?"

"Oh your friend Nino of course." she replied, "I ran into him and Alya and they happen to mention you would be here."

'Of course.' some bro.

"Well you didn't have to go through so much trouble." he said politely as he tried to get away from the italian student, "But I was...actually talking with Kitsi." the girl in question gave shot a look of mild confusion wondering why she was getting pulled into the conversation.

"Oh?" she looked over at Kitsi, who was internally screaming, but on the outside gave a casual expression.

"...Yeah." she decided to show him some mercy, feeling some pity for the model about to be smothered by the faux flaunting phoney, "Adrien is actually helping me take photos of the exhibit. It's the last day and I wanted to get as much as possible." she explained, "Right?"

'Watashi wa dōjō no uchi ni kore o yatte imasu.' she sighed internally.

"R-right! I'm helping her take pictures." he jumped at the chance to get away from Lila, at least for today. He needed to find away to get the book back from Kitsi, "Sorry Lila looks like we'll have to hang out some other time."

"Oh." she gave a pondering look, "It's okay. I can help."

"What?"

"Nani!?"

'Iie! Iie!' she yelled internally, 'Why can't these Andrien fangirls take a hint!' she cried on the inside. Lila was the last person she wanted to be around, ever.

"Yeah with the two of us, we should able to finish in no time."

'Two of them? There's three people.' she thought about that for a second, 'I don't even want two people.'

"So it's a agreed."

"You know what, it's a ticket only event." she remembered, "You'll have to wait in line for a ticket." Kitsi pointed toward the long line of people waiting for event tickets.

"That's a long line." Adrien noted.

"Yeah they're having a lot of events today at the museum. Luckily I was able to get a couple of tickets online." she didn't want to brag.

"That's fine, me and Adrien can spend some time together." Adrien gave a nervous smile.

"Not really, see I bought us both tickets." she showed the two tickets in her hand, "Sorry Lila, but you what they say..."

"Yokotawatte iru inu wa nomi no o shutoku shimasu" she quoted, "But don't worry I'll keep Adrien company until you get in." she gave a victorious smirk before pulling Adrien out of Lila's grip, "Shouldn't take you more than ten, twenty minutes."

* * *

"Thanks again for saving me back there." he seemed grateful having been rescued from Lila's clutches. After entering the large and historic structure the two made their way toward the Edo Exhibit, on of many events taking place.

"You should be free for a good twenty minutes. Depending on how fast the line goes." she reassured, "Anyway enjoy the museum."

"Huh?" he blinked, 'I mean I thought we we're sticking together." what made him think that? That was just an excuse to save him from the girls flirting.

"So you really want to help me take pictures? Not exactly what some might call fun."

"Well you did kinda save me back there. Plus this will give us a chance to hang out." he added.

"I don't know..." she seemed reluctant to accept the others offer. Thanks to him and his attempts to woo Ladybug he might have nearly broke open the Pandora's box of problems when he brought up a 'new miraculous' user. Had she not halted the conversation in the park they might have something worse than Hawkmoth to deal with.

"Hm, you might have a point." she thought for a moment, "Plus with two of us it would help cover more of the exhibit. Okay, your offer is accepted!" she agreed, even reluctantly, "Who knows we might even I have time to look at the others exhibits before closing."

"Alright let's get to it!" opening her bag, "Just let me get my camera." as she reached inside green and belle blue eyes quickly scanned only seeing fragments of papers, which he knew we're pages of the miraculous book. So where was the book?

"Got it!" she pulled out her camera before snapping her bag close, "Now let's go!"

As they made their way through at least four parts of the exhibit stopping to take pictures of anything that caught Kitsi's attention, which was pretty much everything. Everything seemed to be going well. Kitsi was happy and content, Adrien was calmer and a bit more relaxed given the situation. He just had to make it to the end and find a way to bring up the book in casual conversation.

As long as nothing ruined the moment...

"Oh Adrien." he spoke to soon.

"Lila hey." he greeted feeling nervous again.

"Sorry it took me so long." she smiled taking Adrien's arm much to the other's discomfort at the sudden contact from the Italian exchange student.

"Has it been twenty minutes already?" she looked at her watch, "Well welcome to our little group Lila."

"Um you know me and Kitsi are almost done. Maybe you want to reschedule.

"I don't mind. It will give us some time to talk." she smirked earning another nervous smile from the blond.

"Right..." she brushed it off before returning back to the exhibit, "Oh my Kami!" she beamed sprinting up to the exhibit, "They actually have it!"

"Have what?" Adrien asked though he was still trying to get away from Lila who followed him like a shadow as she clung to his arm.

"One of the key pieces of the exhibit. Muramasa." her eyes sparkled looking at the sheathed sword as it rested in the glass case, "The sword was owned by a famous samurai who was claimed to be one of the strongest of his period." she explained, "During his last battle the samurai went into enemy defenses, slaying one thousand of his opponents on his own."

"You really seem to know a lot about this sword." Adrien noted.

"Of course! It's part of my culture, well half my culture you could say." she took out her camera taking a couple of pictures of the sword, "Truly a work of art." what she wouldn't give to just hold it.

"Hey, why don't we go look at the paintings. I heard they're really romantic." Lila gave a coy smile toward Adrien who blushed a bit.

'Yes pictures of bloodshed and battle, real romantic.' she rolled her eyes, they we're in the weapons and battle division of the exhibit. Not exactly the place couples went for romance, more or less.

"...Sorry but I'm supposed to be helping Kitsi take pictures, remember?" he declined, "We both are."

"Oh she seems to have things handled." she wasn't exactly being subtle about her trying to be alone with him, not even to Adrien.

"Yeah wouldn't want to get in the way of your date." she rolled her eyes, controlling her urge to gag.

"D-Date..I wouldn't call this a date..."

"Oh don't be shy Adrien." she fanned her eyes with a coy smile on her lips.

Adrien blushed nervously. While Kitsi fought not to gag all over priceless artifacts.

"Right well I'm going over here." before she lost her breakfast, "I think I saw the weapons used by the archery division for ambush attacks." but peering back again she found pity for the model that somehow reminded her of a cat about to be smothered with unwanted affection, "Come on, assistant." walking back she pulled him out and away from Lila's grip.

"Hey?!"

"Need him for the pictures." was her only reply as she dragged the other along ignoring the glare the other was shooting her.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Don't mention it." she brushed it off before releasing his arm, "You know you want to talk to your 'friend' if she gets too clingy." she advised as the three walked further into the exhibit. One of their stops brought them to the personal artifacts.

"That's a lot of jewelry." Adrien noted.

"Oh course. All these pieces are from a preserved collection of noble jewelry worn by the upper-class during the time." Kitsi explained taking pictures of the display and the artifacts.

"So Kitsi I heard you make charms." Adrien decided to talk about something more relevant. He still needed to see if where had the book. She had copy of the pages he knew, but didn't know whether she was still in possession of it.

"You would be correct. I love accessories! So I decided to make my own from time to time." she admitted happily while she continued to take photo's of the items in their cases.

"Like the bracelet for Ladybug, you made that right?" he mentioned.

"Ladybug?" Lila seemed surprised at the others question when it brought up the beloved heroine.

"How did you know that?" Kitsi asked curiously. She hadn't told anyone about that.

"Right, I noticed the bracelet she was wearing at the park." he pointed to his wrist for emphasis, "She said you gave it to her, it looked really good." he complimented.

That made sense, she was actually surprised she was still wearing it, "Oh yeah, it was nothing really. I was working on some superhero and akuma inspired charms." she told taking another photo.

"Really, I did notice a lot of the charms looked like symbols from akuma's as well as heroes." he mentioned remembering each one as a symbol of former battles.

"Good eye." she complimented, "Though I'm still working on more idea's. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir couple's jewelry." she mentioned.

"C-Couple?" Adrien seemed rather flustered, "You think so?"

"Yeah they might make a cute couple." she gave a coy smirk before snapping another picture, "They're both pretty amazing, don't you think."

"Yeah..." he sighed almost fondly, "Amazing."

"So Adrien about those paintings." Lila tried to bring the boys attention back to her.

"Do you think you can make me something?" Adrien seemed to ignore her.

"Something for the famous Adrien Agreste." she seemed to tease playfully pondering, "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy or anything." he began, "Maybe a Ladybug charm." of course. Between the almost fond look of Adrien and the jealousy forming on Lila, Kitsi had to stifle a laugh.

"Hm, simple, but not complicated." she had a design in mind that might work, "I'll work on your Lucky Charm."

"Thanks, your awesome Kitsi." he complimented.

"Don't mention its." she brushed it off playfully, "Anyway we're almost at the end of the exhibit. Thanks again for volunteering to help me out."

"It's the least I can do."

'Ring' ring'

"Sorry that's me. Be right back." taking his phone he went off to a more quieter place to talk. Which left Kitsi and Lila alone together. At first there was silence as Kitsi went through her pictures.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lila questioned suddenly, her olive green eyes narrowed.

"Looking through my pictures. I got some great shots." she commented, "Wanna see?"

"Not that, I'm talking about what do you think your doing with Adrien?" she simplified, "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two have been acting around each other."

"How is it my fault he was asking me questions?" Kitsi retorted growing annoyed with the girls behavior, "I'm here for the exhibit and he volunteered to help me."

"Yet you seem like you're more interested in talking to Adrien." she could blench at that accusation.

"Again we're here for a project. He volunteered to help me take photos. He asked me about my charms." she retorted, "Also what's it to you what we talk about? I don't remember inviting you to this group." she added.

"How cute." she didn't seem satisfied, "You know the only reason he probably even offered to come with you was because he thinks you're close with Ladybug."

"Hey Lila why don't you back off." Kitsi frowned having had her fill of the girls attitude, "Plus what business of yours if we're friends or not." Ladybug or Adrien.

"Just admit you're only doing this to get close to Adrien. It's rather sad." she said with a condescending tone.

"Listen you I've had it about up to...there." she pointed to the top of the ceiling, "With you. Also accusing someone of using another person's credit just to close to another person, I believe they have a word for that. What was it called?" she faked pondered tapping her lips with the tip of her finger, "It's called hypocrisy."

"Excuse me?"

"If you need a further example I saw some mirrors back there. Why don't you look in one." she didn't back down even as Lila shot her a glare, "Now if we're done, I'm going to finish taking pictures." she stood confidently and turned her back to Lila who blushed furiously at the girl who had just called her out basically.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the gift shop to get some more batteries." before the camera was one it's last back, turning her back to the other she walked toward the gift shop leaving an obviously upset and fuming Lila.

"That girl..." she narrowed her eyes. How dare she talk to her like that?

"I'm back." the voice of Adrien caught her attention. He had returned from finishing his phone call and had even brought back some drinks from the concession, "Sorry that took so long, my dad's assistant was calling to check up on me." he offered a slight smile, "I brought drinks."

"No problem." she offered a smile of her own, though with a mischievous undertone.

"So where did Kitsi go?" he asked not seeing the other girl.

"Oh, she had step away for a bit." she smirked taking a seat on the stone bench.

"Oh did you guys talk about anything interesting?" he asked taking a seat on the opposite end. He couldn't place it, but it didn't seem like Kitsi and Lila got along too well. At school they seemed civil enough, never arguing or anything like that. They could be in the same area as each without incident, well save for those time when Marinette would be there and Kitsi would take her somewhere to talk.

"Oh this and that, you know girl stuff." she mentioned politely, "Though I have to say I'm a bit curious."

"About what?"

"Well you two, Kitsi and you, never seem to hang out much." which for her wasn't the problem, no the problem was him paying so much attention to the first transfer student.

"R-really?"

"It just seemed like you two aren't exactly as close as friends, but then you volunteered to help her take photo's." she scored in a bit, "You don't have feelings for her, do you?" the last part sounded a bit like a threat or a warning to his next answer.

"What? No." he shook his head already knowing where his heart belong, "Kitsi's just one of my classmates. She just happens to have something I want...i mean..." but it was too late, he slipped on his tongue.

"Oh you can tell me." she leaned in a bit closer.

"Well I..." he gave a short frown before looking around a bit cautiously, "Well you remember that book I showed you at the library that I thought I lost?" he whispered, "Well I think Kitsi might have found it."

"What? She has your book? How?" Kitsi had the book, but she dumped in the trash at the park. How did Kitsi of all people find it?, "How do you know she has the book?" she questioned.

"She bumped into Nino and he picked up one of the pages." he explained, "I had to know for sure so I followed her to the museum and..."

"Excuse me?" the two turned back to see none other than Kitsi standing mere feet away from them.

"Kitsi I..."

"You were lying to me?"

"That's not...entirely true." he paused, "I really did want to be friends and get to know you better." he tried to explain himself.

"Oh no I understand perfectly." her eyes narrowed, "The only reason you wanted to 'hang out' is so you could find out about your book."

"Well I..." he was already caught he couldn't dig an even bigger grave, he should have just talked to Kitsi and just explained about the book, "I did. I recognized the photo Nino had. But I swear I wasn't trying to trick you."

"So what? You decided to invite yourself, get close by pretending to be interested in 'getting to know me better', just to see if I had your book?" she felt so used, betrayed, deceived.

"It wasn't like that." it actually was, but he didn't want to admit it, "But I did really like hanging out with you."

"Then why don't I believe you?" why didn't she?

"Hey you shouldn't be so hard on Adrien." Lila stepped in, "Rather low thinking you could get close to someone by taking their property. Or bribing them with jewelry." how dare she, how dare that lying brat say something like that!?

"Would you get off that." she turned her attention to Lila, "Ladybug saved my life, I gave her a charm bracelet. That's it." she huffed, "And further more I don't need a lecture from some like you."

"What did you say?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Now hold up this is getting out of hand." Adrien tried calming the two girls down.

"First you lie to me and pretend to be my friend, and now you're letting her get away with...with..." she gave a frustrated growl, "Just forget it! I'm done with the both of you." she turned around and began walking away.

"But Kitsi..."

"Save it Agreste." she replied back, "And you know what you both deserve each others. Two lair's." the last part hit a part of Adriens nerves. The way she said the word sounded both angry and disappointed.

"But Kitsi..."

"Hey, who are you calling a liar?" Lila should have stopped while she was a head, but a wrong movement of her arm caused a spill from the drinks that sent it spilling to the floor. It quickly spread, unfortunately to where Kitsi was walking. Stepping on the smoothie mixture she lost her footing and in the midst of trying to steady herself her camera was sent flying backwards.

"My camera!"

'Crash!' the device landed with a smashing of the metallic frame and glass from the lens. Kitsi quickly ran to check on the damage.

"No, my pictures." she picked up the now broken camera checking the damage. Pressing on of buttons she tried to find all the photos she had been taken almost all day capture.

'Come on, come on.' but it was too late all she could see was scattered blackness behind a cracked screen. She whipped her head back to look at Adrien still holding the spilt drink containers, a pale look on his features at what had happened.

'Stupid bad luck' he cursed.

Without a word Kitsi gathered the pieces of her now broken camera and began walking away.

"Kitsi it was an accident. I..."

"Just stay away from me. The both of you." with a narrow of her eyes, she huffed before turning and walking away. Adrien gulped silently swearing he saw her maroon eyes flashed.

"Kitsi wait I..." but it was too late. She was already out of the exhibit.

'Great going Adrien.'

* * *

 _"What a familiar presence I'm sensing." the doors opened letting the light rays fill the room, stirring some of the butterflies, "A negative energy that once eluded me once agains stirs." taking one of the butterflies he cupped his hands allowing the evil to transfer into it._

 _"Having your hard work ruined and snuffed off. Anger and Betrayal are such beautiful art forms and my akuama is perfect for giving it life." Hawkmoth chuckled as he released his winged evil upon it's next victim._

* * *

After storming off Kitsi found herself outside, she needed to take a breath before she completely lost it. She took a seat one of the empty benches of the forest like area. In truth she was in the botanical gardens that house many types of plants and flowers.

"This things done for. Heiwade nokori no watashi no yūjin." she groaned lowering her head and placing the camera to the side. All that work and everything was gone in one push, "All I wanted to do was take some pictures, instead I got a broken camera, insulted, and no pictures." she groaned rubbing her temples in frustration. As she contended with her emotion a black and purple butterfly came through the window, literally, before fluttering down and landing on the broken camera.

"What else could go wrong?" she groaned.

Glancing to the side she noticed she wasn't alone. Next to her was a girl dressed in a long love green dress with leaf prints running down the lower half and a gold belt wrapped around her waist. Her shoes looked conservative, like school shoes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a green headband. Where did she come from? She didn't even notice anyone on the bench or in the room for that matter.

"Having some trouble?" she noticed the girl was fidgeting with her glasses, trying to fit one of the arms back.

"I...I'm fine." she mumbled still trying and failing to get the arm back into place. With a silent sigh her hand reached over where the camera, unknowingly contaminated with dark akuma. Her hand was mere inches away when a weak groan caught her ear. Looking back to the side she saw the girl looking a bit defeated in her attempts to fix her glasses.

"Mind if I take a look at them? Promise I'll give them right back." she brought her hand over and held it out to other girl, hesitantly she handed the round glasses and the broken arm to the stranger. Maroon eyes looked over the pieces.

"I think I have just the thing." picking up her bag from the ground she placed it neck to her, reaching into her bag she brought out her charm making kit. Picking out a couple of pieces from her kit and began her work.

"Tada!" she showed the owner the finished product.

"You fixed them?" the girl looked or rather squinted in disbelief at the newly repaired glasses.

"I used one of the charms to replace the missing screw." she pointed to the lotus charm currently holding the arm together, "It should keep them together and add a little extra style."

"T-Thank you." carefully she returned the glasses back, allowing her vision to become clearer, H-How...do they look okay?"

"Perfect!" she gave an okay symbol with her fingers, "At least I was able to fix something today." she sighed a bit, "Are you here for one of the exhibits?" she decided to change the subject needing forget the camera for a moment.

"Y-yes." she nodded pushing her glasses back up, "I was actually...about to attend one of the sculpting exhibits.I was actually here for the demonstration their giving on Greek century sculpting."

"Oh sculpting. I didn't even know they we're giving a demonstration."

"Y-Yeah it's something a bit new...I mean not new. They have it every Saturday so..." she played with her fingers as she explained the program, "I go there with my classmates like Perci...' she suddenly covered her mouth after speaking the name.

'Oh!' she finally realized seeing the blush on the girl's cheeks.

"I mean Perci helps teach the class with his father." she sighed adjusting her classes, " I'm not really a sculpture, I prefer pictures. Less messy." reaching into her brown case she pulled out her own camera, "I come just take pictures of the sculptures and art work." reaching to the side she went into her bag and pulled out a binder. With a deep breath she handed it to Kitsi who placed it on her lap and began examining it.

"Wow you took these?" Kitsi looked through the photographs, "These are really good...um...?" she didn't even know her name, "Sumimasen...I mean, I didn't catch your name."

"It's May." she introduced herself, "May Ducia."

"I'm Kitsi." she introduced herself, "Kitsi Inari. You can call my Kit."

"That's a nice nickname." she noted, "Most people just call me Medusa." her voice again went silent.

"Medusa?"

"Y-yeah." she nodded, "It's an old nickname. I use it as a pen name when I take my photos." she admitted.

"Well how about I just call you my friend." she offered finding nothing humorous about giving someone such a nickname, "So about this demonstration. Are you going to it?"

"Like I said I'm not a sculpture, I just take pictures." she shook her head, "Plus I don't even think I can get in. All the passes to get in are sold out." she looked down rather sadly.

"Actually I happen to have a pass to the museum." reaching into her wallet she pulled out the pass, "It can get you into any exhibit. You can use it to get in and see the demonstration." she held out the pass to May.

"Your giving this to me? Why?"

"Think of it as divine intervention."

"I, thank you very much!" she smiled holding the pass to her chest, "How can I ever repay you?"

"That's not necessary." she wanted to decline, but as she continued through the book of photo's a section caught her eye, "Are these pictures from the Edo Exhibit!?"

"Y-Yeah." May nodded, "I've been taking pictures of the exhibit pieces for my journal."

"May-chan do you think I can borrow these?" she asked hopefully.

"S-Sure." she nodded, "I owe you for helping me with my glasses and giving up your pass."

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu!" Kitsi exclaimed happily suddenly bringing the girl into an unexpected hug. "Now you should hurry it's going to start soon. Do your best." she gave a wink before releasing May.

"R-Right." she suddenly stood up, fixing her dress, "T-Thank you again." she stammered before hurrying to the exhibit.

"Good Luck May." she smiled watching her new friend go. Looking toward the door she didn't notice the butterfly re-emerge from camera and fly off to wince it came.

* * *

 _"Impossible!" Hawkmoth narrowed angrily, "Where did the negative energy go?!" it was like it had just vanished._

 _"No matter. Sooner or later I will have another champion and another akuma waiting to destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir!" and that he vowed. Only moments later would the window open and the butterflies stir._

 _"Hm what's this? Humiliation, heartbreak, and sadness." he chuckled, "The perfect combination to create my next champion." he laughed darkly as he sent his akuma away and towards a new victim._

* * *

The doors of the gardens burst open as a figure ran through. Sprinting through the gardens she didn't care where she was going along as it was away. Away from the eyes of tormentors, away from the eyes of onlookers staring at her with fined pity and mockery, and especially away from the gray irises of Perci.

Not looking where she was going she nearly tripped and when she thought she was going to fall she caught herself, her glasses tumbling to the ground. With teary eyes she looked up at her support and found the eyes of her savior. Her hand had caught the stone hand of one of the statues of the garden. This one in particular she knew well.

Perseus.

How ironic they statue that caught her would share the name of the one that sent her heart crashing to the ground. She was a fool to think Perci would look at her the way he looked at his statues. With adoration and love. No, the only thing people saw her for was a monster. She wasn't anything like the girl's her age. Her clothes weren't colorful and fancy, her hair wasn't vibrant or stylish, she even statured with a small hiss from her braces. And worse of all we're her glasses. The rounded metal that made her feel so...unattractive.

Speaking of which it seemed her glasses had fallen off. With blurry vision she slowly searched for her missing item. If she didn't need them to see she would just leave them. But unknown to her she was not alone among the statues and flowers. Floating almost innocently was an intruder that had attached itself to her glasses. Once she found them she slowly slipped them one only to feel a dark presence come over her. A red mark came over her eyes, a frown lined her lips, and a glowing mask of purple appeared.

'Greetings Medusight, this is Hawkmoth." a voice spoke inside May's head, "I'm giving you the power to create your own works and forever trap others with your gaze. When they look into your eyes they will truly have a heart of stone. All I require is the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!'

'No one will ever take their eyes off me.' she hissed as a black and purple smoke surrounded her.

* * *

After talking with May and cooling her head, Kitsi decided to go back to the museum. She had purchased a new camera from one of the shops and was prepared to take a new set of photo's. At least having some would be better than having nothing at all. Plus with May's assistance with her stock of photo's she had only a little ways to go.

She would have to skip many of smaller parts and focus on the one's that had caught her eye the most. But out of them all she wanted to see Muramasa. Standing before the case of the sword...

"I'm definitely getting a picture of this." bringing up the camera she looked through the lens and focused until she got a clear shot of the sword. Here finger lingered over the trigger as she counted down...

'3, 2, and...' just as she was about to flash someone bumped into her, ruining her photo and nearly made her drop her camera.

"Hey!" she sighed in relief catching the camera, "What's the big idea?" she turned around and saw people beginning together. What was happening? Taking a few steps forward Kitsi tried to see what was so interesting. And then she saw it or rather her.

Walking along the museum floor was what could only be describe as a goddess. Green and black hair that was held up in a large bun with long strands flowing down her elegant face. She had a fine complexion, smooth and unblemished. She was dressed in what Kitsi could recognize as a long toga like dress that stopped just below her knee with a similar black and green color pattern. She was accessorized in gold bands and even a gold double looped necklace that looked like snakes. Finally was the long, black gladiator shoes on her feet. In all she was a beauty that could be compared to those in Greecien and Roman lore. Though oddly enough there was a disco mask over her eyes, a strange accessory, but seemed to tie in with her outfit.

"Who is she?" was the big question as people watched her glided across the floor.

"Hello subjects." her voice hissed elegantly further capturing the interest of the crowd, but even as curious as Kitsi was there was something strange and off putting about that girl. Almost evil. Moving through the crowd Kitsi had to get a better look at the new figure who seemed to be charming all those around her with her looks. When she got closer the feeling didn't pass away, but there was something strangely familiar about her.

Emerald green eyes like dazzling jewels scanned the crowd, drinking in the affection and attention she was receiving from the fools taken in by her beauty. But as she continued her observing her eyes stopped on one person. One person with a familiar set of maroon eyes.

"Kitsi." she hissed rather familiarly.

"Um do I know you?" she asked curiously having just been referred to by name. But as she looked closely she recognized something, a lotus pin on her outfit. Her lotus pin.

"May?" she blinked in realization.

"Call me Medusight." she corrected.

"I didn't even recognize you." who would. Now she was sure. May had been akumatized. But how? Something must have happened during the exhibit.

"Of course you wouldn't. I decided to put on a new look, beautiful right?"

"I'll say. You look...transformed." in more ways than one.

"Oh you have no idea. And everyone thinks so too." Medusight motioned to the onlookers you looked with almost hypnotic gaze towards her.

"What brought on all this?" she referred to her new look.

"Oh let's just say after that sculpting class I decided to change my look. I had a run in with Dahlia and her two minions." she smirked looking at her nails.

'Oh boy' judging by the way she said those names she must have had a run in with them.

"Are you okay?" obviously not if she got affected by Hawkmoth.

"Oh I'm more than okay." she smirked, "But don't worry I took care of those, little pebbles. Well two out of three." she did not like the sound of that.

"So, what are you going to do now with your new look. Maybe finish that sculpting class." she offered trying to find away to get her away from civilians before she used whatever power she had.

"I might grace them with my presence. Maybe I'll even catch sight of Dahlia" she hissed with a coy smile that only captivated the people more, "I want her to look directly in my eyes when she see's the new me." she chuckled darkly. "But first I want to show my look off. You can come along if you like."

"Me?" she didn't see that coming.

"Of course. You're a step above some of the rest." she seemed to be referring to the crowd of people adoring her. She didn't just change her appearance, her attitude have become so cold and pretentious, "I still owe you for helping me. So what do you say?"

"I..." she hesitated for a second, "Would love to accompany you." she gave a friendly smile. If she was going to help may she needed to get her somewhere away from civilians.

"Of course you would." she smirked, "I believe I'll go show myself to Perci."

"Actually I would love to show you the Edo exhibit."

"Oh old artifacts, rather boring." she gave a yawn of disinterest.

"But they have a these gorgeous pieces of ancient jewelry from japan." that seemed to catch the vain akuma's attention, "They're really beautiful, worn by elegant nobles and royalty, but pale in comparison to you obviously." when in doubt use flattery.

"How interesting, show me these treasures." she seemed to take the bait.

"They're right over here." she motioned toward another part of the exhibit.

"Kitsi?" Kitsi paled recognizing the voice. Looking over she saw the last person she needed to see.

"Adrien what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I've been looking for you all over. I need to talk to you." he sounded urgent.

"Um could this wait until later." until after she handled the akuma.

"Listen Kitsi this can't wait I..."

"Oh who is this?" Medusight came forward looking Adrien directly in his green eyes. Kitsi watched the intersection and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" Adrien questioned the new girl, but couldn't help feel something was off about the masked female.

"I am Medusight." she replied proudly, "The most beautiful creature in the world." she proclaimed as her subjects agreed with nods and claps.

"Medusight?" now he knew something was wrong.

"You know green is my favorite color." she was getting way too close for comfort, Kitsi could see it in Adrien's face. Now she would have to step in.

"Hey back off!" it was Lila who stepped in as Medusight was flirting with Adrien. Making a small barrier between him and akuma.

"Lila?" the two watch the girl leer up at the other.

"I'm warning you to keep your scaled hands off my boyfriend." she warned narrowing her eyes.

"Boyfriend?" and there she goes. She couldn't even be intimidating right.

"Lila now is not the time." Kitsi hissed out. Lila was literally going to ruin everything.

"I talk to whomever I please." Medusight said looking down on Lila, "You would do well to hold your tongue peasant."

"Peasant?!"

"Yes an insignificant little no one who obviously out of her league." she motioned to Adrien who only seemed to pale a bit, "He's much suited for someone less common."

"Common?! Who are you calling common. Especially someone who doesn't know their time period." she stood her ground, "It's not Halloween."

"Adrien I think it's time for you and Lila to go." Kitsi said trying to get the two to leave before May got even more upset.

"Kitsi that's an akuma." he retorted back.

"Akuma!" everyone looked in shock and horror at Medusight, their once eyes of adoration quickly switching to that of fear.

"Oh how observant of you." she chuckled hissing out, "Too bad it's far too late! For any of you!" in a flash of purple lighting the once beautiful girl had again transformed into a large creature literally slithered out of the pathway. Her snake like body, scaled with green and yellow hues. She was a literal Medusa!

" I am Medusight!" she declared, the purple mask flashing over her eyes proving her work with Hawkmoth, "Now gaze upon me for it will be the lassst thing you ever sssseeee!" her eyes glowed a malicious purple that caught anyone in their gaze. For those who didn't look they we're met with the shocking sight of seeing others turned to stone.

"Should have seen that one coming." though if she did they would have no better than those poor souls frozen solid in rock.

"Everyone run!" soon the remainder of people scattered away from the akuma.

"Run all you want." she hissed, "But no one will escape Medusight!" she declared before going on her rampage in the museum as people scrambled.

* * *

Kitsi managed to make it to one of the possibly only empty hallways. People were either hiding or had been turned to stone. As she stopped to take a breath she leaned against one of the doors.

"Okay calm down Kitsi." she breathed, so May or Medusight, has been akumatized and gotten the ability to turn people to stone. She needed to find a place to transform and turn May back. As she tried to come up with a plan a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her pulling her into a nearby room. Her instincts kicked in, shaking the arm lose she took a stance and raised her fists prepared to fight.

"Kitsi wait! It's me Adrien!" he held his hands up in defense. Though he noticed that Kitsi had a contemplating look of whether or not to hit the other. After making a decision she lowered her fist.

"Sorry about that." she apologized and lowering her fist seeing the boy give a breathe of relief. But her relief would be short lived as she saw who else was in the space with them.

'Of course she had to be here.' she groaned internally.

"What are you two doing in a broom closet?" the answer was obvious, but this very serious time.

"We ducked in here after nearly being attacked and turned to stone by that monster." Lila respond.

"She's not a monster." Kitsi interjected, "Her name is May and she's the victim."

"You know her?" Adrien asked not especially Kitsi of all people to know the akuma.

"I met her at the museum gardens." Kitsi explained, "Turns out some nasty girls played a trick on her and she got embarrassed in front of a friend of hers. Now's she's been akumatized and making people petrified." literally. Turning towards the door she peeked out and saw the halls were empty, quiet as people no doubt cleared out when the akuma started attacking. Quietly she shut the door and turned back into the broom closet.

"Okay so either the she's left the museum or it's still in the building." suddenly the sound of of a scream followed by sudden silence made her rethink her answer, "Scratch that she's still in the building."

"Kitsi listen about your camera..." this was not the time.

"It's fine Adrien, I'm not mad about that." she cut in knowing where he was going, "Plus we've got bigger things to deal with." like an akuma attack.

"Right, maybe you should stay here with Lila and I'll go get help." Adrien offered.

"Or you stay here with 'Ms. Sunshine' and I go look for help." she corrected, like she wanted to be trapped in a small space with Lila of all people. She would sooner take her chances with Chloe. "No offense, but if one of us does go out there and meets the akuma, safe bet one out of the other will have a chance of not getting caught."

"Maybe we should both go."

"Hello? What about me?" the two turned to look at Lila who seemed rather offended to be left out of the conversation.

"Sorry Lila." Adrien seemed to apologize if not to be polite.

"Don't worry Lila I'm sure 'you'll' be safe." she wanted to roll her eyes trying not to let on she knew her one of her many dirty little secrets, "I'm sure Adrien will be happy to stay with you. I'm sure you both have a 'lot' to talk about." looking around she grabbed one of the broom handles sitting on the side. She could use it. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to violence. Shaking her head she put it back.

"Kitsi wait..." Adrien seemed to try in stop her.

"If you see the akuma don't look into her eyes, that's how she turns her victims to stone." she explained quickly, "I'll got get us some help."

"So you're just going to abandon us?" Lila accused.

"I'm going to get help." she corrected, "Plus I haven't heard you offer to do anything."

"Excuse me?" Lila leered at Kitsi, "There's an akuma out there, what do you expect me to do?" besides be truthful and act less like a self-entitled brat.

"At this point nothing. Because all I've gotten out of you is complaints and snide comments." she shot back, "Why don't you think less about yourself you little brat."

"What did you call me!?" she suddenly stood, "How dare you!?"

"Hey, hey both of you calm down." Adrien cut in trying to keep the girls apart, "This is not the time for a fight. We need to be focusing on getting out without being found."

"Well I can't just wait here." she declined. Plus once she was away she could transform and save May and turn everyone back to normal. But she needed to get a call to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Kitsi you may not understand this but I think Lila might be more help than you think."

"Excuse me?" was he seriously pulling this now.

"I...I can't say much, but it's one of the reason's she and Ladybug are such great friends." was he serious right now? He was basically betting their lives and the safety of others on one of Lila's lie.

"Listen Agreste, I don't have the time to deal with this now. Just either wait here with your girlfriend or both of you can follow me. Either way Medusight will probably find us." without waiting for a reply she headed toward the door and left leaving the two alone.

* * *

After running to literally another part of the museum. she looked around before ducking into another room, which thankfully turned out to be another storage room. Once inside she opened her jacket pocket.

"Whissp you in there?" she called to her kwami and after a moment a something orange popped out of her pocket and floated right next to her.

"Is the museum over with." Whissp yawned, "I was having such a good nap." he stretched his small body.

"Change of plans. There's an akuma on the loose making people permanent parts of the museum." she explained urgently, "Time to transform!"

"But I haven't had my after nap snack." he mumbled folding his arms.

"Whissp Tails Up!" after transforming into Kitsune, shei decided on a different form of movement. The air vents that connected throughout the museum.

"I should probably call for backup." reaching back she pulled out her flute staff, with the size of the staff it was hard to maneuver in the vent. With had to shrink it down a bit to get it close to her mouth. She started playing a tune on the float that summoned a cloud of smoke they turned into a circular spiral. Taking two of her fingers she pointed to it and said,

"Call Ladybug." she commanded, praying that she was transformed.

"This is Ladybug." the image of the heroine came through. It worked! It was her first time trying it and she couldn't believe it actually worked.

"Ladybug this is Kitsune." she answered.

"Kitsune? What's up?" Ladybug heard the urgency in her voice.

"There's an emergency at the Grand Palais. An akuma's been created.", she said urgently, "How fast can you get here?"

"I'm actually on my way now." an emergency broadcast from the news had informed her of the trouble at the museum, "I'll be there shortly. Can you keep the akuma there?"

"Just leave it to me." she nodded.

"Great. Make sure to keep them away from civilians."

"Consider it done." she nodded, "So is kitty come not so lately joining us?"

"Don't know. I'm going to try calling him." and prayed he actually picked up.

"Well until then. Fox out." she a two finger salute she turned of the communication, running her hand through the smoke. Now all she had to do was get the people to safety and keep the akuma in the building. As she continued to crawl through the vents she looked through the openings trying to find the akuma. Her search brought her to a rather large room by the looks of it. It was full of boxes, cases, crates, and other items for the museum. But there was also...her.

"There she is." she whispered seeing the akuma slithering slowly about the room. It seemed she had cornered another victim.

"Hello Dahlia." she hissed with venom in her voice. So that was the girl who had been picking on her. Judging by the look of the girl she looked like the typical mean girl.

"Like what do you want?" she said in a fearful valley girl voice. Kitsi wanted to roll her eyes, but watched silently.

"Oh now you want to know what I want." she slithered closer, "I 'wanted' to take a sculpting class. I 'wanted' to talk to Percy. But you and your friends seemed to want something different." her form overshadowed the small human as her snake body coiled around trapping her.

"Now I want you to know the cold feeling of being trapped in stone." she brought her body in tighter until the girl was locked in place, the owner screaming as she was ensnared, "Now let's see those eyes."

"No!" kicking the vent screen off she dove through and landed on the floor. "Hold it right there!" she declared.

"Who dares challenges Medusight!?" the akuma halted her attempts to petrify the scared girl who was still being held in her snake like grip. Snake like eyes scanned through the room trying to locate the intruder.

"May you need to stop this." Kitsune spoke ducking behind boxes, "I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not here to challenge you, I just want to talk." Kitsune replied carefully, "I'm a hero, like Ladybug and Chat Noir. I just wanted to talk to you. What your doing is wrong."

"Ha! I'm only giving them what they deserve!" she hissed running a cold finger along the frightened girl's cheek, "I'm just making them as cold as their perception of beauty." she hissed out, "Let them truly have stone in their hearts."

"May this isn't right. Hawkmoth's just using you." she tried to snap her out of it, "May you're better than this."

"No! There's no more of that weak May girl, their is only Medusight!" she declared as she slithered about, "Soon everyone will nothing but statues! Cold and unfeeling. Let them spend eternity as stone!"

"May that's enough! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just doing what they said. I'm being the monster they said I was!" she hissed.

"May you're not a monster." Kitsune spoke as she watched her reflection in the metal shield of a display of armor.

"What do you know you're just like them!" she accused bitterly.

"Who?" she blinked in confusion.

"All those perfect people. Like Adrien Agreste, Perci, Deliha, Kitsi or Ladybug, everyone looks at them and see beauty. But when they look at me..." again she lowered her head into her scaled hands, "I just wanted to be beautiful like the statues and adored."

"But what do you see?" Kitsi took a chance, "Beauty is fickle and different depending on who's looking. But's it's how you see yourself that defines who you are." standing up she carefully walked toward the akumatized student, with the silver platter still in hand, just in case.

"May..."

"It's Medusight...and you're wrong I'm a monster." she looked down at her scaled hands, her snake like pupils staring down at her transformed state, "Everyone thinks so. Even Perci thinks I'm hideous."

"Not everyone." Kitsune said softly as she now stood behind the akumatized victim, "I know I just met you, but you I know you have a good heart."

"Medusight what are you doing!?", Hawkmoth cut in, "Your supposed to be getting me the miraculous. I gave you that power, do you want to go back to being alone?"

"I don't want to be alone. I want to be noticed." she said through her dazed state, her voice almost like her orginal. Like May.

"May?" Kitsune called anxiously.

"Don't just stand there! Get this monster away from me!" Dahila cried, the comment bringing back the akuma. The purple mask glowing fiercely as Medusight's tongue slithered out.

"Stop it she's not a monster!" Kitsune tried to halt the girls screaming. But it was too late. Those soft eyes returned to her akumatized form as she glared down at her victim.

"I'm going to make you as cold as your heart!" as soon as their eyes met, she shot her petrifying beam done on the girl who screamed as she felt her body begin to turn to stone.

"No, Dahlia!" but it was too late, she had been petrified by Medusight's gaze. The look of shock still present on her marble face. "Everyone will feel my cold gaze!" she laughed uncoiling herself before slithering away. Once she was gone Kitsune ran up to the petrified victim. Even if she was a bully and was responsible for what happened to May, she couldn't let her remain like that.

"I have to find the the akuma." when Ladybug and Chat Noir came they could purify the akuma and return everything back to normal.

* * *

To B Continued...

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of part 1, part 2 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I just found out the many of the characters of the series now have last names! I was a bit surprised, but not complaining. It makes writing a bit easier when you have official last names. Check the Miraculous Wiki, I really like them, though can't pronounce a few so I guess I have to wait for the official sub/dub next year for the correct translation. Also saw the fox kwami, it's a girl! Anyway here is the second part of the two part chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 7: Melting a Marble Heart Pt. 2

In the closet, Adrien and Lila were still hiding from Medusight who continued to stalk the hallways of the building. It had been a good ten minutes sense Kitsi had left to go get help. The silence was tense as it was a bit boring just waiting. But soon Ladybug would be there, she would come and save the day. But as long as he was in this closet Chat Noir would again be a no show. Green eyes looked over seeing Lila, anxious and well nervous, who wouldn't be with a giant snake woman turning people to stone. But Lila was different, she was Volpina.

'Volpina!' of course.

"That's it!" the sudden outburst caused a look to fall over Lila who looked at the blond model with sudden confusion, "Lila you can stop the akuma."

"What?" she blinked.

"With your miraculous. You can transform into Volpina and help stop the akuma until Ladybug and Chat Noir get here." he explained. Only when the words left his lips did those olive eyes widened and her complexion slowly pale.

Lila bit her lip, "I...I don't think...that's a good idea."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he gave a confused look.

"I can't." she began her hands clenching her pant's leg, her calm deamer slipping.

"What?" Adrien seemed confused noting the girls behavior.

'Wait don't tell me."

"Lila you can't transform." the words seemed to trigger something in the girl who suddenly seemed like a deer caught in headlights.

"I mean, I can't transform without my necklace. I forgot my necklace." was her explanation.

"Your necklace?" did she mean her miraculous?

"Yeah it's...in my bag." she explained carefully, "I dropped it back in one of the exhibits. I can't transform without it." that was really bad. But why would she take her necklace off? It was her miraculous. Adrien kept his ring on at all time. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her wearing it all day. Either way he had to come up with a new plan. The only other option would be to find a way to be alone so he could transform into Chat Noir. Maybe he could even get Lila's miraculous and return it to her. Then they could defeat the akuma and Ladybug would be amazed. Plus since she and Lila were already friends she would be even more impressed and happy to have her friend working together with them.

"We should probably wait here until Chat Noir and Ladybug get here." Lila suggested moving closer to Adrien taking his hands in hers, "Don't you think?"

'Oh boy...' suddenly their was a static noise before the lights flickered and flash before the room went completely dark.

* * *

Kitsune ran through the museum trying to locate Medusight before she caused anymore trouble. The entire place felt cold and empty, but she could see Medusight's handiwork ever present with civilians, and museum staff trapped in solid stone. She made it to the part of the museum that served as a point to go from welcome level to the next.

"Where is she?" with her fox like sight she observed around the area trying to locate clues to where the akuma might be. Using her nose she sniffed the area, she was prepared to move on until her ears picked up something. A scream.

"Help!" someone was in trouble! It was coming from the other side of the deck. Jumping on the beam Kitsune jumped using the various banners and flags as swings to get across to the other side. After landing on the platform she quickly ran down the hallway, sliding to a stop when she reached a room.

But by the time she got there the damage had already been done. In the middle of the room was three new victims. Security guards obviously overwhelmed by the akuma. Lifting her hand she placed it on the status.

"Just missed her." for a large snake she was really quick with her getaways. But the statue was still warm. But what was she after? She had already taken care of her abuser, maybe she was biting her time until Ladybug and Chat Noir came so she could get their miraculous. But who knew how long that would be. For now she had to find Medusight. As she looked around green eyes watched from the shadows, eyes held focus on the female.

"Hello there foxy lady." a voice spoke. Turning back she caught sight of a figure dressed in black leather and cat ears, "Pretty good reflexes you got there."

"Chat Noir?" she watched as the hero stepped into the lighting, yellow meeting green.

"The one and only." he proclaimed.

"It's great to see you. I've been waiting for you and Ladybug to show up." she smiled greeting the other hero.

"Funny, not often I meet such a polite akuma." he said, "Though Hawkmoth must be getting desperate if he's making two akuma's at once."

'Akuma?'

"I think you've got it all wrong." she took a step forward only to be met with Chat Noir brandishing his baton, "Chat Noir what are you doing? We need to go after the akuma."

"Nice try. But I'm not falling for any of your tricks." he stated.

"Chat Noir you don't understand, I'm not..." but before she could finish her sentence there was a pressure in her chest. Yellow eyes slowly scanned down and noticed what had happened. Even though the pole had gone right through the female, the other end sticking out through her back. She didn't falter, only look at them with eyes of confusion and painful realization.

"Did you just...pierce me?" after a moment she dispersed into whiffs of orange smoke.

"An illusion?" he blinked.

"What the heck was that?" the sudden voice made Chat Noir turn around to see the orange dressed female, "Do you just go around running your pole through someone's chest?" she fumed placing her hands on her hip.

"How did you...? He blinked at the other's speed, "How did you do that?"

"First of all I'm not an akuma tuna for brains." she huffed, her ears twitching in frustration at the other hero, "Secondly, you ran a pole through me?! You didn't even buy me dinner yet."

"Then who are you?" he questioned leaning back a bit at the females intimidating anger.

"The names Kitsune." she introduced herself, "I'm the hero!" she exclaimed full of energy and striking a power pose.

"Huh? You're a...hero?" he blinked in confusion and surprise.

"That's what I said." she placed a hand on her hip, "Ladybug sent me to help keep an eye out for the akuma. Glad you finally made it kitty come not so lately." she explained.

"Ladybug sent you?" at this point Kitsune was wondering whether he was a cat or a parrot.

"Chat Noir!" a voice called. Looking up a figure came down through the roof and landed between the two.

"Ladybug!" the two said at the same time.

"Good you made it." blue eyes looked at Chat Noir, "I was getting a bit worried when I couldn't reach you."

"Of course M'Lady. Didn't I say I come whenever my bugaboo was in trouble."he winked at his partner as both females rolled their eyes, though Kitsune gave a chuckle.

"I see you've met Kitsune." her attention turned toward the orange and white dressed female.

"Yeah we sort of ran into each other." Kitsune explained avoiding the whole pole through the chest scenario.

"Wait you two know each other?" Chat Noir looked surprised and shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah, she's a miraculous user like us." she revealed further surprising the feline hero.

"A miraculous user?!" he blinked, eyes widening.

"Nice to finally meet you Chat Noir. I've heard so much about you. Well this and that." Kitsune spoke placing her staff back behind her.

"R-Right..."

"It's really great to see you again Kitsune. Let's do our best okay." she smirked in a way that made Chat Noir stomach tense.

"At your command." she bowed curtly earning a small giggled from Ladybug, but a look of suspicion for Chat Noir as his ears twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"So what's the deal with our akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"She calls herself Medusight. But her real name is May Ducia." she explained, "She's a photographer who likes to take pictures of the her name sake she has the power to turn anyone to stone, but only when they look in her eyes."

"Right like the real Medusa. It might be tricky fighting an akuma without directly looking at her." Ladybug poundered a plan.

"So Kitsune, call me a curious cat but, what powers do you have?" Chat Noir questioned, tired of being left out, his green eyes meet Kitsune's yellow ones. Was he really doing an interrogation now? Yellow eyes met green eyes that shined in a way that seemed to challenge the other.

"What's up with you Chat?" Ladybug asked rather suspicious of her partners behavior.

"Nothing M'lady." he replied, "I just cat-iourious of our new colleague." he explained almost innocently before returning his attention to Kitsune.

"Hm?" Kitsune looked at the other and contemplated the question, but remembered they were all partners so it was only far to ask questions since she was technically new, "I have the power to make illusions with my flute. I'm still debating about if speed and strength is part of it or just standard." she explained, listing her powers to the cat themed hero.

"What's your miraculous?" he asked, still with a look of suspicion toward the fox female. With the two watching she reached up and pointed toward the area near her neck, "It's my necklace." she pointed to the fox tailed stone.

"T-That's your miraculous?" he looked shocked seeing the fox tailed miraculous who he finally recognized from his book, well at least the necklace.. He knew the necklace belonged to Lila, a part of him wanted to smile, but he had to keep calm and cool until they found the akuma. She must have transformed after he snuck away to find help. He didn't even recognize her. Which was good, it kept everything a secret.

"Something wrong Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked noting something weird with her partners behavior, "You've never asked so many questions before.

"Oh me, I'm fine." he replied, "Just excited to have another member on the team!" did he not forgot he attacked and stabbed her a few minutes ago. Plus what was with the complete 360 on his attitude. One minute he thinks she's akuma and another he's all sunshine and pop-rocks. And they said she was random.

"She's very high spirited." Ladybug noted with a small giggle, "But she's quite skilled. She's already helped deal with two akuma's."

"She did...?" Chat Noir stared at the other heroine before returning his gaze to Ladybug, "Wait when did you two fight together?"

"Well the first time was with a ballerina akuma, but she left right after to return the victim home." she explained, "And the second was Power Surge." so that was it. Kitsune had been filling in for him and aiding Ladybug. But how? Lila was with his civilian self during those time.

He thought for a second, 'The illusions!' it made perfect sense. She must have made clones of herself so she could be at multiple places at once, 'That way no one would suspect her. Smart.' he couldn't but nod at the realization.

"Speaking of which, did you find the akuma?" she asked.

"I had my sights on her when I ran into Chat Noir. She's still in the museum." she explained, "But I was able to locate the akuma. It's in her mask she's wearing." she pointed to her eyes.

"Great. Now we need to find her before she turns all of Paris into of status."

"So what's the plan?" Chat Noir asked.

"We should split up." Ladybug suggested.

"Split up, but M'Lady we work so well together." Chat said dramatically.

"Chat." she rolled her eyes.

"I think what Ladybug means is that this is a pretty big museum." Plus she had an advantage since she visited the museum almost every day, "That way we'll be able to cover more ground."

"But wouldn't that be risky in case Medusight catches sight of one of us?" Chat questioned.

"Which is why if you see her, don't engage, but only if necessary." Ladybug stated, "Call if you find her and try to keep her in place until the other's arrive." but as they prepared to search their separate ways a scream rang through the air.

"Follow that scream!" without a second to waste the three heroes sprang into action.

* * *

"Oh man..." the three heroes looked at the petrified statue of the civilian, face contorted in her last moments before the akuma got her.

"She's been completely petrified." Kitsune walked up to the statue of the female and slowly placed her hand on her chest, "It's still a warm, Medusight was just here." she must have caught her by surprise.

"We must have just missed her." Ladybug surmised with disappointment. As Ladybug began replanning Chat Noir took his chance to sneak next to Kitsune who was still looking at the statue of Lila, no doubt searching for clues of how to locate the slippery snake lady.

After a moment of just staring at her, Chat Noir swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"So Kitsune?" he began, "Find any leads?"

"Maybe." her hand touched the ground where lond treads could be seen, no doubt from the akuma's slithering, "Luckily for us she's leaving us a trail to follow. But because they intersect it's a bit hard to tell if their coming or going." she supposed the ones on top were for more recent activity.

"Your really good at tracking. Another one of your special powers?" he complimented earning a quick look from Kitsune, her yellow eyes calm, and observant.

"Yeah it's a fox thing." she gave a light laugh, "Good at tracking and picking on things."

"You know cats are pretty good observers to." Chat inclined, "Slipping in and out without making a sound."

"Right, but for foxes it's more of art form." she smirked, "So you think nothing can get past you?"

"Nope! I got the eyes of hawk, with the senses of cat." he boosted.

"Well let's hope those senses come in handy. We still need to find the akuma." she reminded before standing back up.

"Also about earlier...sorry about the whole mix up situation." his hand went to his neck in embarrassment, "I got a bit carried away."

Kitsune side glanced him before a small smile came on her lips, "Forget it kitty. Let's just chalk this up being caught in the moment." she offered not wanting to hold a grudge, even if he did impale her with a baton.

"Find anything?" hearing the repeated question, but this time it was Ladybug who spoke.

"Only that we're dealing with a slippery akuma." she began, "Also I have this feeling. I think she's baiting us."

"Baiting us?" they gave looks of confusion and worry for her description.

"She's after our...well your miraculous. I wondered why she was still going after civilians even though she already turned her tormentors to stone. My theory is she's trying to lead us into a trap. And their the bait." she motioned to the status of innocent civilian now in cased in stone.

"Then we need to hurry up and find her." she said with urgent determination, "Which means splitting up is a bad idea."

"Or maybe it is. Splitting up means we can cover more ground." Kitsune explained, "We may also be able to turn the table and bait her."

"I think that's an excellent idea." Chat Noir seemed enthusiastic to agree with Kitsune's plan, "Your a really smart fox. Cunning, right Ladybug?"

"I guess so." she gave her partner a slight look of worry at his mood changes, "So how would we go about baiting her?"

"Well first we're going to have to get something she wants." she began, "She's already gotten the girls who bullied her. The only thing left..."

"Our miraculous." Ladybug finished, "So all we have to do lead her to us."

"And 'bam!' we capture her and purify the akuma." Chat Noir emphasised as he patted his fist in his hand, "Great thinking fox." again he complimented Kitsune earning looks from both females wondering was the black clad hero okay.

"What's up with Kitty?" Kitsune whispered.

"I was just about to ask you.' she whispered back feeling just as lost at her partners strange behavior.

"So how do we start the plan Kitsune?" he asked turning his attention to the new heroine.

"Well like I said we need to bait her into an area that's free of civilians where we can trap her." but the question is where. Most of the museum was open and gave easy access to each other. As she thought Ladybug walked over to one of the directories which showed a layout of the museum.

"What about here?" she pointed to a spot on the map.

"The gardens?"

"Actually that sounds perfect." Kitsune thought for a moment, "It's an open space, but can be locked." if she remembered correctly the their was an emergency lockdown for the museum, "Okay here's the plan. Two of us can locate civilians and lead out of the building. During that the last person will lead Medusight into the botanical gardens where someone will be waiting to activate the emergency lockdown system for the building."

"Wait there's only three of us, how are we going to do all that?"

"I thought you never ask." taking out her flute Kitsune began playing a tune on her flute. As she set out the spell on her instrument, once finished she slammed the staff on the ground creating two balls of smoke from which three clones were created.

"Whoa!"

"They look exactly like us." even Ladybug could barely tell them apart.

"Thanks I've been practicing making clones." the clone Ladybug spoke.

"I thought they might come in handy during missions." the clone Chat Noir explained, "So tell did get all your good sides." he gave a flirty smirk.

"I'll say." Chat nodded seeing the clone of Ladybug. Every detail from her outfit to her looks were identical, "Especially that handsome fellow next to the second prettiest girl in the room."

"Those are really good copies Kitsune." Ladybug seemed to compliment, even if it was weird.

"Thanks guys." Kitsune seemed pleased as well, "Their not a hundred percent solid, but they should help give help trap the akuma." she then laid out her plan. The three clones would act as bait to get Medusight to the gardens. While Ladybug and Chat Noir evacuated the museum, the real Kitsune would get to the security office and initiate lockdown once the akuma was in the garden.

"Great work, now let's go get that akuma!"

"Thanks Chat Noir." she accepted the compliment offering a friendly smile, "I have to say this plan might actually work. And thanks for the vote of confidence, considering our first encountered." she vaguely mentioned the accidental impalement.

"Right again I'm real sorry about about that misunderstanding and thank you for being so pole-lite about it."

"No problem. But we should probably deal with the akuma and not over reach our time." making clones takes energy and she couldn't waste a single a bit, "I'll call you guys when I get to the security office, make sure you get as many people as you can out." with that Kitsune and her three clones left off as Ladybug and Chat Noir went to go aid the remaining people.

* * *

Kitsune and her clones raced through the museum in search of the akuma. Going through the exhibits they had yet to find hide nor scale of the elusive demi-goddess. Kitsune stopped in her tracks as she looked around the area. It looked untouched with no major damage showing. Walking across the floor, her clones hanging back just in case she surveyed the area.

'It's quite' she thought listening carefully for any signs of movement.

'Twitch, Twitch.' her ears flickered. With a quick turn she unsheathed her staff and with a spin prepared to attack. But just as she was about to make contact she halted her attack mid swing.

"Who are you?" yellow eyes stared observantly at the young teen who had tried to sneak up on her. It was a boy, possibly her age with dark black hair styled to the back wearing what looked like some kind of smock over his dark blue shirt and black paints.

"Are you an akuma?" he questioned ignoring the previous question.

"Me an akuma?" she fake gasped, "No, but seriously not an akuma. No she's about eight foot tail with a long tail and green eyes that can turn people to stone." she detail, "But back to my previous question who are you and why we're you sneaking around?"

"My name is Perci. My father works here and I help as his assistant." the young teen, Perci introduced himself rather quickly.

"Well Perci, you need to get out of the museum, it's not safe." Kitsune said in warning, "There's a really dangerous akuma going around." she stated.

"I know. But I can't leave without May." he replied back.

"May?" she blinked hearing the victim's name, "Is that a friend of yours?"

"She is." he nodded, "She comes by the museum and we talk about the sculptures and art work. I got worried when she left during one of the demonstrations. I tried to find her, but then an akuma started turning people to stone." he paused remembering the panic in the museum, "Please you must find her."

"Don't worry Perci." Kitsune placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll find your friend. Promise."

"Thank you." he nodded.

"First I need to find Medusight." that was priority number one.

"I think I can help." Perci spoke again, "When I was looking for May I think saw the akuma headed for the Medieval Exhibit." he explained.

'Why would she be going there?' she wondered, "Where's the Medieval Exhibit?" she asked urgently.

"It's on the main floor on the left side of the of the museum." he said,

"Listen I'll go ahead and check it out. But I need you to find a safe place to hide. Okay?"

"Okay." he nodded in understanding at the others words and with a turn she quickly dashed off toward the Medieval Exhibit with her clones in tow.

* * *

'Beep, Beep'

"Not now." looking at her necklace it was at the five minute mark. Her powers we're about to go, along with her clones. But she needed to get to the security office, "I gotta make a dash for it, I'll hold out long enough until I can reach got closer and then she would have to go by foot. As time clicked down Kitsune made a run through the museum, jumping and sliding through the hallways until she the final moments of her miraculous beeped. Looking around she ducked into a bathroom just as her powers deactivated returning her civilian self which, unfortunately eliminated her clones. As she stepped out Whissp was right at her side, literally on her shoulder, hiding in her hair.

"Guess I gotta find get to the security office by foot." walking down the quiet museum it felt like all life had been snuffed out. And would go reason as she passed the status.

"Freaky." Whissp noted seeing the status, "It seems the akuma has been busy."

"I thought she would stop after the girls who bullied her. But this..." this was wrong on so many levels. She had turned anyone and everyone to stone, even the animals, "We gotta find May and free her from Hawkmoths control." but first she needed to get her into the gardens. But with the clones there was nothing to bait her with and Whissp needed time to recharge. Her only hope was that Ladybug and Chat Noir could handle things without her until she was able to transform again. But it should be fine, how much more trouble could happen?

* * *

"I don't think this was a good idea." Nino said as he and Alya walked through the museum, "Alya I really think we should turn back."

"Nino calm down. I just want to get some footage for my blog." Alya said as she used her camera to document the area, "Plus if you didn't want to be here you could have stayed outside."

"Like I had a choice. Plus I wasn't going to let my girlfriend run head first into a potential battleground." it wasn't cool either way.

"Oh Nino that's so sweet." she gave a touched smile, "Now then come on, we don't want to miss any of the action. Maybe will even get to see Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she nearly as she marched forward in determination.

"Ah, the things I do for my girl." he sighed shaking his head, "Wait up Alya!" he called seeing how far she had gotten.

"Alya this place is giving me some bad vibes, don't you have enough for your blog?" though I this point he was more worried about what was in the museum, "What was that?" just then a noise caught their attention.

"Huh?" she blinked looking around, "What was what? Are you playing with me Nino?" she warned lightly.

"Over there!" Nino pointed and with a quick turn that both shined their phone lights toward the end of the hallway.

"Hey!" they both gave a startled gasp, until they took a closer look at the figure in question.

"Is that...Lila?" the two teens looked at the italian exchange student.

"Lila?" Nino looked closer and clearly recognized her.

"Do you mind not pointing those in my face." she stated with a frustrated tone in her voice.

"Sorry." they brought the lights down allowing her to uncover her face and regain her eyesight.

"Lila what are you doing here?" Alya asked.

"Oh, I was actually here to look at the exhibit." she said with her same calm demeanor, "And I'm guessing you're here for the akuma."

"You know it!" Alya couldn't deny, "Speaking of which have you seen the akuma? Oh! Have Ladybug and Chat Noir come?"

"Actually, I did happen to see the akuma." she began a calm, but mischievous smile on her lips, "She was trying to go after Adrien and I stopped her."

"Whoa, you stood up to a akuma?" the two teens looked both surprised and impressed at the claim.

"Yep, it was no big deal. But I had to protect my friend Adrien." she stated almost bravely as if she had fought the akuma.

"That is so cool." Nino said. "Um, but do you think we can discuss this like outside." Nino felt the shivers come back.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat Nino." she teased her boyfriend, "Plus I bet by now Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking care of that akuma. Anyway Lila about the akuma..." she smiled confidently, but as she looked at her boyfriend she noticed a look of shock and terror on his face.

"What's with you?" she questioned, "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"S-S...SNAKE!" he yelled, turning Alya and Lila came face to face with, no doubt, the akuma.

"Whoa. This is..."

"Bad." Lila cringed.

"Terrifying." Nino whimpered.

"Awesome!" she beamed taking out her camera and filmed the akuma.

"Are you serious?!" the other two teens stared up in fear at the akuma.

"Ssh!" she hushed the two ignoring the fact Nino was hugging very tightly around her waist and Lila squeezing on her shoulder, "This is going to look great on the blog." but as she focused on the face, the hair pulled back revealing two glowing eyes staring down straight at them.

"Woman you owe me so much for this!" he cried out. Medusight's eyes began to glow, invoking her powers to transform the three teens to stone.

* * *

"What was that?" Ladybug questioned having heard screaming. There must have been people still in the museum.

"You finish up here, I'll go check it out." Chat Noir seemed to get the same idea as he quickly dashed off to find the source of the scream. It didn't cross his mind this might be another trick to bait them, but he couldn't take that chance if innocent civilians were being harmed. As he raced through the museum towards the area where the screams had originated. He found himself in a dark area, it was silent with only the sound of flickering lights. Running down the path he only made it a short ways before he laid eyes on the victims.

"Oh man." he frowned in shock and horror, "Alya, Nino." three of his classmates had been turned to stone. Though by the looks of Alya she had been trying to film the akuma. Typical. But Nino and Lila look terrified with both standing behind Alya with the off horror on their faces.

"That's messed up." but something wasn't right. Looking closely at Lila he noticed something odd about her statue. If this Lila was supposed to be a clone, at least in his theory, how did she or it get turned to stone. It was an illusion. Reaching up it looked like he was about to touch the statue of the exchange student until a beeping noise caught his attention.

"Oh no not now." great now he was going to detransform. Bad news if Medusight found him. Looking around he ducked into a nearby room which of course had to be a janitor's closet.

"Better call Ladybug." taking out his staff he quickly dialed his partner.

"Chat Noir!" came the voice of his partner whose face appeared on the communicator in his staff, "What's up? Did you find any people?" she asked walking up to her partner.

"Yeah..." he frowned thinking back to the three statues of the teens, "Bad news bugaboo this cat's about to lose his claw."

"Oh man." she tsked at the bad luck, "I can't get a hold of Kitsune so she might be transformed as well." which meant she would be on her own with the other two heroes out of commission, "Just find a safe place to recharge."

"You can count on me, be safe LB." with a click he turned off his communicator just as the final beep counted down and he transformed back into Adrien. He gave an exhale of relief.

"Great now I'm trapped in the museum with a akuma who can turn people to stone." he groaned at his bad luck.

"Man talk about being in a rock a hard place." Plagg commented, "Tell me you have cheese. I'm starving." he whinned rubbing his belly.

"Plagg this is not a time to think about cheese." Adrien said, "Right now we have an emergency. I don't have my powers and Ladybug is out there by herself. Plus Kitsune might have clocked out too and three of my classmates have been turned to stone. What are we gonna do?"

"Ah all this complaining. I can't do anything until I recharge and I can't recharge without cheese." he stated, "So again I ask where is the Chambert?" he questioned.

"I don't have any cheese." he groaned swatting his forehead, "Maybe there's like a cafeteria or something with cheese." it was a museum.

"Oh so now you're going to make your starving partner fly all over the museum to find cheese. This is kwami abuse." he huffed folding his arms.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Look Plagg I don't have time for this. Ladybug is waiting for Chat Noir. Go find some cheese and hurry back."

Plagg grumbled, "Find, but we're having a serious talk about your priorities when I get back." with another sigh Adrien carefully opened the door allowing his partner to slip out instead of phasing through the door which would no doubt have destroyed it.

"Hurry back Plagg." he whispered before shutting the door. Once he left the closet Plagg began flying through the museum, zipping through and down the hallways with great speed as he searched for his precious cheese.

* * *

"Man this place got wrecked." arriving in the exhibit she noticed the damage. But she didn't have time to go over this now. It would be a minute before Whissp was able to transform her again. "If I was a ten foot giant snake demi-goddess akuma, where would I hide?"

"Try right behind you." a voice hissed out. With a quick turn Kitsi leap out of the way just in time to see Medusight staring down at her.

"Looks like our game of hide and seek is over." she chuckled, "Ready to become one of subjects." she motioned toward the statues, "You can save yourself by handing over those miraculous!" she hissed out, slowing inching closer to her prey.

"You know I'm never the one to follow trends. So how about no." she declined, "May you have to end this now. You're hurting a lot of people."

"And I will continue until everyone has gazed upon me! And once I defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their miraculous no one will be able to stop me!" she declared.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way." and yet as she felt bad for having to physically hurt her she couldn't deny that she knew she would have to, "I'm not letting you hurt anymore people!"

"Ha! You challenge me! I will petrify you!" she began summoning her powers.

"No you won't." with another quick turn she made a dash deeper into the exhibit.

"None can escape my gaze!" she roared before going after Kitsi. Sprinting through the area Kitsi had to jump over fallen objects while dodge the akuma hot on her heels.

"As long as I don't look her in the eyes she can't turn us to stone." she breathed, with a slide she slide underneath a display case and continued to run. After a good five minutes she managed to find herself a wall of armor and weaponry. She ducked behind a large statue and tried to catch her breath.

"How do you defeat an akuma without looking at her?" Whissp questioned, "Also I need something spicy." he emphasised placing his hand on his stomach.

"I'm working on fighting a akuma in my civilian form." she whispered, "Also I don't have anything spicy all my snacks are in my bag which is in the Edo Exhibit." she peeked out not seeing Medusight anywhere. Seeing where she was an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I think I might have an idea." Kitsi reached over to one of the stands and took the shield off before returning to her hiding spot, "I can use this."

"A shield?" Whissp looked at his reflection in the silver like metal.

"A reflective shield." she corrected, "In the stories about Medusa, the hero defeated her by looking at her reflection in his shield." she explained leaving out the end part,"The museum is literally full of shields just like this. And we just so happen to be in the armor display." she smirked before standing up.

"It's time to armor up!" with her plan in mind she ran around the area grabbing any piece of reflective armor she could find. Taking the shields she set them in various places around the room. For herself she took a helmet, knee and shoulder metal pads, a breast plate, finally a medium sized shield for herself. She decided against the sword, she didn't want to harm Medusight, worse case she knocks her unconcious.

"Alright I'm ready." she decided, prepared to face the akuma.

"What about me?" Whissp questioned.

"Sorry I don't think they have kwami sized armor." that actually sounded pretty cool though, "But they do have a cafeteria a floor above us."

"Are you sure about that? I would be a pretty bad partner if I left my holder alone with an akuma about." he commented.

"I'll be fine Whissp." she tried to reassure, "Besides if you can't recharge we're both sank. Go fuel I can handle stone eyes for the time being."

"Oh lunch! Good luck with the akuma then." and with that he rushed off to fill his stomach.

"That kwami..." she sighed before bring her lips into a smile.

* * *

In the Cafeteria...

After flying at high speed Whissp managed to locate the cafeteria. He easily managed to slip in without being seen, mostly because everyone had been turned to stone, he slipped into the kitchen and began his search.

"Now to find some delicious hot peppers, hot sauce, wasabi!" he quickly made tracks around the kitchen, he stood seeing the condition of the kitchen. It looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

"What in the...oof!" Whissp suddenly felt something collide with him sending him spiraling into a bag of flour that send white smoke everywhere.

'Cough, cough' the kwami popped up from the large mess.

"What hit me?" he groaned at bit, shaking the surprise away.

"Hey Whissp-kers!" a familiar voice called loudly, as large green eyes met yellow. The black cat kwami greeted the red fox kwami.

"Plagg...what an unexpected surprise." Whissp sighed ignoring the terrible pun on his name, "I'm guessing since you're here you're holders miraculous timed out." with a shake he removed the white flour from his fur, "I should have guessed you we're the cause of this disaster of a kitchen."

"Actually he switched me off." he supplied before flying out of the flour pile, shaking the powdery substance off, "Plus I was hungry and needed cheese!" he exclaimed as the search continued.

"I bet there's lot's of cheese in there!" he noting pointing to the large fridge. No sooner did he run straight through the doors, A black energy flowed over the metal doors before a creaking noise found them now on the floor.

"I see your love of cheese hasn't slowed over these past centuries." no sooner Whissp would enter into the fridge as well searching for his food, dodging items Plagg deemed unwanting.

Continuing his rambling through the fridge, "Seriously where is the cheese?!" he grumbled angrily not seeing what he wanted.

"I don't suppose you located any hot peppers in your search." Whissp questioned.

"Cheese didn't you hear me? You know I'm not fondue of that stuff." again with the puns.

"And neither am I of your cheesy puns." he shook his head, "It's a wonder what your holder is going through." floating down he pulled open one of the storage trays, "I think I found what you're searching for?" poking up from under so produce green eyes widened seeing the prize below.

"CHEESE!" with a jump he landed in the pile of cheese, "So much delicious, creamy~ I'm in heaven." he sighed happily as he spread himself over a hunk of brie.

Whissp shook his head at the awkwardness he was feeling and the nightmares he was sure to follow. Floating around he noticed something next to the cheese pile.

"Jalapenos!" racing toward the bowl Whissp jumped inside amongst the spicy green peppers, "So delicious and spicy." munching on the peppers he devoured the hot food.

"Well it's not Camembert." Plagg commented, "So Whisspy finally came out your century fox nap? Bout time you joined the party."

"Well the Great Guardian figured Ladybug and Chat Noir needed some assistance with Hawkmoth still turning civilians into akuma's." he bite done on the last piece of the hot pepper.

"Oh we have it handled!" Plagg contended, "Haven't you noticed my fit physique from fighting akuma's off." he boosted.

"Nope." he shook his head, "I think it's being blocked by your ego." that never seems to shrink, "Also you might want to think about bringing back your kitten."

"Oh? Jealous of my new partner?" he teased.

"Hardly." he chuckled, "Not to boost, my holder could whip your holder more than Ladybug has." if that was even possible.

"Excuse you! Clearly you must still be sleeping. My holder is the cats-meow!" again he boosted.

"More like a cat-tastrophe." he bit into the pepper, "What idiot goes and runs a baton through someone." he narrowed his eyes. If he had gone even a bit higher or if Kitsi wasn't used to her illusions he could had damaged not only his holder, but the fox miraculous as well.

"What he mistook her for an akuma. It was dark. Give the kid a break" Plagg stated biting into a chunk of cheese.

"Why didn't you tell him otherwise?" he questioned, "Also don't you have night vision? And didn't you tell your holder another miraculous was active?"

"Uh so many questions." Plagg groaned with a hint of boredom in his voice, "I can't tell him everything, it's no fun that way."

"..." sometimes he wondered if Plagg had a thing for watching people suffer, well he was mischievous and so was Whissp at some points. And they definitely weren't as bad as a certain kwami...he nearly cringed thinking about 'them'.

"Forget it, I don't have time for this back and forth." floating from the bowl he prepared to leave.

"Leaving already?"

"Sorry Plagg, but my partner is waiting." though she probably would be fine for a little while, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your partner?"

"Maybe." the black cat kwami mumbled reluctantly leaving his pile of cheese, "So call me a curious cat, I wonder who the Great Guardian picked to be your partner."

"You seriously are dense." he shook his head at the obliviousness of his colleague and fellow kwami who unfortunately ranked over him, "If you use your senses you just might find out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere." looking down he took a pepper in his tail for the journey back, "Also Tikki wanted me to give you her regards." that tore Plagg away from his cheese, silently staring at the other.

"Good Luck." he offered before whisking off in a blur of orange leaving the cafeteria and Plagg.

Plagg gave a chuckle, "Saying that to the embodiment of bad luck." he smirked, "welcome back creator of illusions." finishing off his cheese Plagg took his leave.

* * *

Back in the exhibit Kitsi was waiting for her partner to return. She had busied herself setting up her new plan now that the first one had literally gone up in smoke. All she needed now was the akuma. As she stood prepared to stretch, Medusight had decided come slithering in.

"Oh look a snack." she mocked hissing her snake tongue out, "Now look into my eyes!" her eyes flashed, quickly Kitsi raised her shield in reply. Seeing her reflection the akuma deactivated her powers. Noting this Kitsi knew she was on the right track.

"Alright then." she took a deep breathe taking her stance with her shield ready, "Ready to dance?" Medusight growled swiping her tail toward Kitsi, she jumped back dodging the tail, but catching the reverb that sent her back. But she held her ground. Again the tail swiped at her either trying to grab or crush her, but Kitsi evaded the attacks. She did a flip over the tail, using it was a spring to create distance between them. Unfortunately during her evasions she had misplaced an item. Her cellphone, that had accidently opened as it fell to the floor, activating her music list.

As the music began to play Kitsi instantly recognized it, "Is that my phone?" as she prepared to look for it, she quickly raised her shield as Medusight tail collided with it, the force sending her nearly crashing into the wall.

"Right gotta keep my eyes on her." not really, but she needed to focus. Well atleast she would have some musical accompaniment. They weren't in the botanical gardens but this would have to do. The room reminded her of a coliseum with pillars and arches that held different statutes that would give audience to two fighters.

The song opened with a piano playing a quiet melody before the singers vocals vocals enter.

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

The room was still as the two opponents stared down each other. Medusight attacked first, lifting her large hand she trusted forward toward Kitsi. Kitsi jumped to the side, maneuvering between the shield and dodging. When Medusight thought she saw an opening she fired her petrifying attack from her eyes, but Kitsi raised her shield which collided before being shot back.

"It worked." she sounded relieved, but it was quickly outlived as the shield slowly began to be turned to stone. Guess it was one hit then done. Tossing the shield back she still had to evade the akuma. As she ran across the room dodging her tail and the beams, the music continued to play, building in volume and tempo, with strings and percussion entering. As Medusight fired her beam, the music built up, with the piano playing fast runs and fills. Kitsi managed to narrowly grab one of the other shields and deflected the shot. As she went into a skid she did a low turn bringing the shield up to deflect the shot.

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Fear of what's inside of me;_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

It went on like this. Medusight would try to grab or launch her petrifying beam at Kitsi who would evade, ducking and sliding, before grabbing a shield to deflect the shots and tossing it away. Deciding to go on the offensive when the beams would deflect from the shield Kitsi would throw them toward Medusight who hissed while dodging or swatting them away.

When it looked like Kitsi was backed into a corner. With a sneer of victory Medusight launched her arm forward to grab her. With with a sideways jump she narrowly avoided the attack, her nails scratching her breast plate leaving a gash in the metal. Jumping onto her arm she ran up her hand toward her head. If she got close enough maybe she could cut off her necklace.

"Just got to get close enough..."

But just when she looked to be in the clear, the akuma's hair had transformed into snakes.

"That is so not fair."

'Of course.' she rolled her eyes. The snakes hissed before launching themselves at Kitsi, she was forced to retreat, now wishing she had that sword.

'Whissp where are you?' she gripped the handle of the shield, she had to focus. If she showed any signs of distress she risked defeat or worse. She rocked carefully on feet, keeping limber for whatever came next. Jumping off the arm she narrowly avoided three snakes that collided with the wall. Running down the side she had no choice but to evade the snakes, until she was clipped in the side. The force knocking her up before another of the snake locks knocked her a floor upwards down a hallway and into a display before crashing into a display wall as metal rained to the floor.

"Ugh..." she groaned from her upside down position against the wall. The armor, having gotten knocked off during the landing, laid scattered throughout across the floor.

"Should have...brought the sword..." she groaned before leaning over in exasperation.

"Well that takes care of her." she hissed victoriously as the purple mask appeared over her face.

'Medusight, remember it's Ladybug and Chat Noir you're after. I want their miraculous!" Hawkmoth reminded his champion who hissed in agreement.

Just in time too as Ladybug entered the room.

"Is that the akuma?" the she looked in shock at the large snake woman who was now leering at her.

"Well now isn't thiss nice." she hissed happily not having to search for her prey.

"Can't look her in the eyes." she reminded as she used her arm as makeshift shields.

"Now Medusight take Ladybug's miraculous!" Hawkmoth demanded.

"Yessss, Hawkmoth." she smirked wickedly as she prepared to advance, her eyes glowing.

"Here she comes!" with that warning the battle began. Medusight firing her petrifying ray at the female hero. Because of the handicap of avoiding the gaze the she was forced to rely on their other senses while fighting.

* * *

Kit? Kit!" a voice called.

"W-Whissp?" she groaned seeing the fox kwami and her partner floated over her, "Just five more minutes..."

"No time for naps. I'm ready to go!" Whissp exclaimed as his tail ignited in example.

"Huh...em..." with another groan she forced herself right side up, with a shake she slowly regained her senses, "Man what a ride. May's tougher than I gave her credit for." but it was time to finish this.

"Whissp Tails Up!" she exclaimed before transforming back into Kitsune, "I need to find a way to get close enough to her while avoiding her eyes." but now snake locks were thrown into the mix making it harder. Now she was regretting going off alone, she needed help, back-up.

"Hey Foxy." a voice called with a charismatic tone that could belong to no one but,

"Chat Noir!" the cat themed hero came rushing down the hallway, "Great timing." she gave a look of relief seeing the hero in black leather.

"Sorry for being late, needed to take a little catnap. But as you can see I'm charge up and ready to pounce."

"You better be. We got trouble." she said urgently, "Medusight's got Ladybug cornered and she needs assistance."

"Then let's down there and..." as he prepared to run into battle he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his forearm.

"Hold on Kitty-Kat we can't go rushing in like that." she stated, "If we go in blindly the akuma's going to win. We need a plan."

"What kind of plan?" usually Ladybug would come up with the plans on defeating the akuma.

'Sorede oshimai!' that's what she needed. It would take a lot of energy and focus, but if she did it right it might just end this. She had to hurry if she was going to help her teammates.

"We're going to play a game of bait and switch." finishing her tune she slammed her staff on the ground creating her pieces, "You in?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

"Yeesss." she hissed proudly, "All you can do now is run! Surrender your miraculous and I may show you mercy!" she demanded.

"Not gonna happen." Ladybug declared.

"You can't even look me in the eyes! Just accept your fate and surrender Ladybug!"" she hissed, "Unless you surrender your miraculous to me, all your little friends and citizens will be nothing more than stone statues."

"I'll never surrender to you!" she refused hoping that something or someone would come in and help her. 'Chat Noir, Kitsune, where are you guys?'

"Then prepare to bid yourself, Vale." She began charging her eyes prepared to petrify her captive. Time seemed to slow as the energy build up as blue eyes squinted trying to evade the light.

"Any last words?" she questioned purely out of mockery.

"How about watch your back!" a voice called out.

"Like I would fall for such an obvious trick." she scowled, "It's over." she hissed slowly moving toward her target. But as she was about to fire she felt something ram against the top of her her head, deactivating her beam as she grabbed her head in pain with a scream piercing from her mouth.

Blue eyes looked up and widened to see none other than Chat Noir having come down and slammed his baton clear over the akuma's head.

"Heads up!" with a jump did a mid-air flip before he landed right in front of his partner.

"Chat."

"At your call, M'Lady." he bowed curtly to his partner with the grace of a gentleman. Ladybug was going to retort, but was just happy her partner arrived when he did.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded her vision, forcing her to cover her eyes.

"That light." she blinked, "What is that?"

"A good friend." Chat commented.

The music, which was still on repeat, started a quieter dynamic, as the singer began an aria the figure of Kitsune emerged from the light. Standing bravely on the railing and a shield on her back. When the light faded all eyes looked up at the new comer.

"Who she?!" she hissed, the mask ablaze, seeing the other looking down on her. No one should look down on her!

"Kitsune!" Ladybug called out.

"Wha!? But how..." who was she!? Where did she come from?! she hissed angrily.

"Medusight hurry and remove that pest! I want those miraculous of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's!" he demanded.

With a determined look in her golden eyes Kitsune jumped off the railing. Unimpressed Medusight sent her snakes flying up towards her, using the shield on her back she was able to deflect and push through, but creating a spiral of snake hair that trapped her as they collided into the skyline above cracking the glass.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY ADORATION!"

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Her eyes glowed a furious purple sending out wild strikes of snakes toward Kitsune. Using the shield she braced for the impact as the beam collided pushing her back. When it died down the shield began to petrifying earning a dark smirk from the akuma. But as it cracked away she was met with something she didn't expect to see. Not a petrified hero, she wasn't solid stone, she was on fire!

"After Burn!" using the energy from the flames she increased her speed, while using the flames as both a shield and a offense for the snakes.

In her fury the akuma began firing beams of energy toward Kitsune who dodged mid-air making sure to avoid her eyes, increasing her speed as she came faster and faster with fire still upon her. Medusight beams hit the top of the glass and even her own hair, further cracking the glass. With a mid-air spiral spin Kitsune landed a dropkick on Medusight's head causing her to let out a pained yell as she was sent to the ground and Kitsune skidding a little ways from Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. But we foxes love to make an entrance." she smirked, "You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah cat-astic." Chat nodded.

"Great timing, the both of you." she commented with a relieved tone, "But we still have her to deal with." she reminded.

"I have a plan." she began, "But I need your help Chat Noir." bringing Chat Noir over he began whispering something to her comrades, "You guys ready to stone wall this akuma?"

"Let's do it."

"You know it."

"Hey snake lady!" Chat Noir called in a mocking tone.

"Betcha can't catch us!" Kitsune called out in a similar tone.

The two animal themed heroes began dashing all over the space, dodging the snakes as they twisted through the multiple columns and pillars. Up and down, left and right, and even crossing paths now and again.

"It seems someone has a few bad knots in their hair." Chat Noir smirked as the two took in their finished project.

"Nothing's worse then unmanageable hair." Kitsune added in mock disappoint as the snakes had wrapped themselves in tight locks around the pillars, locking Medusight in place in a obviously painful hair pull.

"It's all you Ladybug!" Chat Noir called.

"Right!" seeing her opening, thanks to her partners, the red clad heroine raced toward the akuma with her yo-yo ablaze.

Above them the remaining hair of the akuma from earlier attacks were still embedded in the window, causing the glass to shatter allowing the light to pour through that illuminated the room. Quickly running up the path, jumping over debris and avoiding the large tail, she made one final jump toward Medusight who charged up her beam for one last attack.

Gripping the yo-yo and her eyes locked on her target, Ladybug let out a cry of battle as she came forward with her strike. She landed behind Medusight as the other two heroes looked on in anticipated silence. Only a moment passed before the Medusight's necklace shattered, cut in half before falling on the floor in pieces. She had shrunk back to her original size in a flash of purple smoke, falling backwards as darkness took over her vision. When it seemed like she would hit the floor, Kitsune had rushed from her post to catch her just in time to catch her.

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

As the last verse played the music swelled to a crescendo, before falling away and a butterfly escaped from inside the necklace, ending the song and the battle. The heroes gave breaths of relief having finally stopped the akuma.

From above the final small bits of glass sprinkled down as sunlight beamed down over the scene.

"Ladybug the akuma." Kitsune called motioning to the butterfly trying to escape.

"Right!" grabbing her yo-yo she threw it upwards, capturing the akuma before it escaped.

"Caught you!" with a spin of her yo-yo she removed the evil from the akuma, "No more evil for you little akuma." with a click the newly purified akuma was released, "Bye-Bye little butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" throwing her yo-yo in the air a burst of ladybugs erupted encircling the entire building. Fixing all the broken items, reverting all the people back to normal, and finally returning May back to normal.

* * *

"UGH!" Hawkmoth growled at the latest defeat, "Another one of my champions has crumbled, but do not take this victory lightly for your defeats have been chiseled in stone!" he vowed as the window shut.

* * *

"W-What happened? How did I, get here?" she stammered in confusion until her eyes looked up at Kitsune with an expression of confusion. Kitsune gave a sigh of relief seeing everything was back to normal. She carefully sat May down on the floor, giving her some space to collect herself. She had been through a lot.

"Kitsune?" the heroine looked to see Ladybug and Chat Noir, "You okay?"

With a breathe Kitsune extinguished her After Burn, "Yep, a little burned out, but not extinguished." she offered a smile. But in all seriousness she was exhausted.

"That was awesome!" Chat Noir couldn't contain himself, "You we're on fire, literally." he complimented having witnessed Kitsune's special attack.

"Oh you're making me turn red." she blushed at the compliment, "But I couldn't have done it without you guys and..."

'Beep, beep'

"But this is going to make me turn even redder if you see me without my ears and tail, this fox has gotta make tracks." but before that she raised her fist.

"Pound it!" times three!

"Fox out!" with a jump she scaled up the railings and disappeared.

"Wow she's..." he didn't even have words to describe the new heroine.

"I know Chat. She's strong." which is exactly what they needed, "Glad you came kitty." Ladybug gave him a warm smile before placing a hand on his shoulder. Both actions that made a smirk appear on Chat Noir's lips.

"I'm going to make sure everything's okay. Can you watch after her?" she motioned to May who was still bewildered about her new placement.

"You can count on me." he gave a playful salute. With a sigh Ladybug ran towards the exit to the rest of the museum. Turning Chat Noir went to check on May who was still on the floor.

"May!" a voice called, from one of the entrances Perci appeared and spotted May on the floor, her head lowered. Chat Noir stayed in place as the assistant sculpture ran up to May.

"P-Perci?" May recognize the voice.

"May are you okay?" he asked looking at her to check to see if she was injured.

"I-I..." she wanted to say yes, but deep down she knew it was a lie, "I'm sorry...I've caused you enough trouble."

"Trouble? Why would you think that?"

"Because...because..." she lowered her head more, "Because I'm not as pretty or interesting as those other girls...I'm May Ducia. A nobody."

"But you're not nobody." he disagreed, "You're my friend!" he stated proudly, "And..." he placed his hand over hers making her gasp, "When I thought something bad had happened to you I had to make sure you we're safe."

"Y-You did?" reaching to the side Perci picked up a pair of glasses he recognized as May's, carefully he placed them on her face. Allowing her vision she clear so she could see the boy in front of her.

"Y-You wear glasses?" she noticed, "And your eyes, their...forest green."

"Yeah since I was little." he admitted, "When I was working have to wear contacts."

"You look...really nice." better than any statue.

"Um, you as well." he offered a shy smile, "I really like the clip in the arm." he pointed to the lotus pin that kept the arm together.

"...Thank you. They..." she looked up for a moment, "We're a gift."

"Ah." he sighed seeing the couple, "Another happy ending."

'Beep, beep'

"Speaking of endings, time for this cat to go before he turns into a pumpkin." he noted hearing the countdown, "They'll be fine." leaving the two lovebirds alone Chat Noir jumped off to find a safe place to transform. But just as he looked around his cat ears picked up a sound or rather a voice.

"That voice." peeking from behind the side of the wall he saw none other than Lila.

"Adrien? Adrien?" Lila was calling, obviously looking for the blond haired boy. He was rather glad she couldn't see him, but could see her, "Where is he?" she sounded both worried and a frustrated as she tried to locate the model.

"Adri...eh?" she nearly tripped, but caught herself at the last moment, looking down she noticed a backpack on the ground no doubt the source of her almost falling, "What nerve. People shouldn't leave their junk...wait." looking closer she recognized the bag.

'That's Kitsi's bag.' he recognized it by the pins and various stickers on the fabric. She must have left it when the akuma attack began. Now that he thought about it where was Kitsi? Did she manage to get out and get help during the akuma attack.

"Hm, interesting." without hesitation she opened the bag and began looking inside. Adrien couldn't believe his eyes, Lila was deliberately going through someone's else's belongings. It was a complete invasion of privacy.

"What is she upto?" he whispered as he watched the girl continue her snooping. But he was so far away, he needed a closer look. Reaching into his pocket he took out his baton. Using the function he zoomed in to watch Lila in the act.

"Let's see what we have in here?" looking inside she noticed a few items. A small box with a see through top that reveal the different charms and tools inside. There was also a small orange pouch with a white tie sealing it. Where was the good stuff?

"What's this?" she pulled out the papers and her eyes really widened in surprise seeing the haunting images, "These are from Adrien's book." there was no denying it.

"The papers." he couldn't believe it. Kitsi did have the pictures, but what was Lila going to do with them? He needed to intervene.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke surprising Chat Noir, but not as much as Lila who had looked back to see none other than the bag's owner walking towards her.

"Oh it's you, Kitsi." she greeted so casually like she hadn't just been rummaging through her bag moments ago, "What are you doing here?" using her foot she pushed the bag underneath the stone bench. Kitsi might have missed it, but Chat Noir didn't.

"She kicked it under the bench. What a little brat." he hissed out in disappointment, his green eyes narrowing.

"I was looking for my bag. I left in here during the akuma attack." Walking past Lila she scanned the area trying to locate her possession. When her back was turned Lila began fining helping her search, knowing full well where the bag was.

"Is this it?" Kitsi turned to see Lila pointing under the bench for her to see.

"My bag!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and retrieved the back from underneath the bench, "It must have gotten knocked under the bench during the akuma attack." she sighed in relief that it was safe.

"Hold on." she looked inside the bag and noticed something was off. Lila paled a bit, but kept her composure, "My phone is missing!?" she noticed not seeing it, for Lila with was a relief, "Ah, I remember now, I dropped it in the Medieval Exhibit." she hit herself on the front of her forehead, she got so caught up in the fight and the akuma she had completely forgotten about it.

"I'll be right back. Do me a favor and watch my bag. Arigato!" she rushed off again leaving her bag behind with the worst possible person.

"Well this is easy." placing the papers back in the bag he thought maybe she would just abandon it for anyone to find. But he was wrong. She walked up to one of the trash receptacles in the hall, "Now this can be where it truly belongs, in the trash." she threw the bag into the container, dumping it away with a satisfied grin on her lips.

Chat Noir gave a gasp at what he had just witnessed, how cruelly she just disposed of someone else's belongings.

"And that takes care of that. Now to find Adrien." with a chuckle and a smirk the vixen walked away without a care in the world. Once she was gone Chat Noir looked to make sure the coast was clear before removing his transformation. He quickly went over to the trash and plucked the bag out. Luckily it looked to be in one peace.

Adrien gave a sigh of relief, "I can't believe Lila would do something so mean to Kitsi. I'm starting to think she's not the girl I thought she was." he frowned.

"Oh forget your girlfriend. I need cheese." Plagg whined from Adrien jacket pocket.

"Girlfriend?" he cringed a bit, "Lila's not my girlfriend, I thought she was my friend. But after this, I'm not even sure. I can't believe she would do something so...so Chloe like." again he cringed at the thought of another girl acting like Chloe. Kitsi was a nice girl, random in her actions, but still a good person.

"Please.I could have told you that." Plagg inclined obviously to his holder, "Now stop complaining about your girl problems and give me cheese!" he demanded.

"Fine, fine." reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a small piece of Camembert cheese, watching as the kwami happily took it and began his meal.

"I don't get it. Volpina...I mean Kitsune didn't act anything like Lila was." Kitsune seemed valiant and observant. From what he had seen Lila was being petty and mean, especially toward Kitsi who had down nothing to her as far as he saw.

"Maybe it's because she isn't a miraculous holder." Plagg commented.

"...Wait what?"

"I said she's not a miraculous user. You need to clean out your ears." the kwami said.

"I heard what you said." he looked around making sure the coast was clear, "How do you know she's not a superhero?"

"Besides the obvious bad behavior, what miraculous holder would just tell someone they just met they have a miraculous." he didn't know if they we're being serious or joking, "Plus we kwami's have an extra sense about these types of things."

"What are you saying Plagg?" he pushed further.

"That it might not be a good idea to be around Lila so girl much." it wasn't really an answer, though not unexpected.

"Adrien." a voice called out. Looking back he saw the female sprinting down the hallway. Plagg ducked back inside Adriens pocket so not to be seen.

"Kitsi?" maroon eyes looked to see a familiar pair of green eyes as she sprinted toward him, before sliding to a stop.

"I thought I saw a familiar head of blond." a the smell of cheese, "I didn't expect to run into you. Are you okay?"

"Yep, how about you?" he asked.

"Fine, had to run back and get my cellphone." she explained with a frown on her lips, "Also where is Lila? She was supposed to be watching my bag." she fumed a bit not seeing the olive haired girl, her fingers fiddling with his bang,

"Um haven't seen her. We got separated." he offered, "So how did you lose your phone? I wondered what happened to you after you left to find help."

"Well after I went to go get help I ended up being found by Medusight." she explained, "I managed to evade her for a bit, but unfortunately she caught me off guard. Her hair turned into snakes!" she exclaimed in disbelief as she did when she saw them, "The last thing I remember was a flash of light and a stiff feeling in my...all over."

"Yeah the akuma was pretty strong. But she was defeated and Ladybug was able to purify the akuma. Lucky right?"

"Right I bet Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma and fixed everything." obviously, "Though could you not mention the whole 'fighting the akuma thing'. I promised her I wouldn't do it again." she gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Listen, Kitsi, I'm really sorry about lying to you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I just really needed that book back." he apologized and Kitsi could see the honesty in his voice, "Think you can forgive me?"

"Em, no." Adrien looked surprised at her answer, "At least not until I apologize to you."

"For what? I was the one who lied about my intentions."

"Yes you did." she wasn't denying that, "But I shouldn't have been so cross with you. Both here and at the park." she exhaled, "I should have tried listening to you, instead of jumping to conclusions. Like when we we're at the park. Sumimasen."

"So friends...?" he held out his hand.

"Of course!" she accepted sealing their new friendship.

"Oh yeah, here's your bag." he showed her backpack before handing it off it's real owner.

"Arigato!" she beamed claiming her bag and prepared to leave, "Also..." she turned back, "About your book. I didn't know it was yours. I can return it too you, say Monday morning?"

"Really? You mean it? That's great thanks Kitsi!" he thanked her, happy and relieved he would get his father's book back, "But I gotta know, where did you find my book?"

"Oh that" she pondered for a moment, "I was in the park when I accidentally knocked over a trash can and out rolled the book."

"The trashcan? Seriously?" he frowned at the thought.

"I know right. Guess whoever had it last must not have seen the value in it. Anyway I gotta go. I got a feeling my b...uncle. My uncle will be wondering where I am once he see's this on the news." she sighed with a nervous smirk, "Anyway thanks again for the help, see ya around!" with a double peace sign Kitsi made tracks out of the museum.

* * *

After leaving the museum, making sure to dodge the media frenzy outside waiting to get an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir, Kitsi was on her way home. With everything that happened she just wanted to go home, take a long bath, eat, and go to bed...she was exhausted.

Just then something black landed in front of her making her gasp and force her into a fighting stance, they she was only mid-way there when she met the green eyes of the other.

"Chat Noir?" she blinked catching herself, "Does everyone get a kick sneaking up on me. Seriously, Anata wa, subete watashi ni shinzō hossa o ataeru tsumori!" she fumed with a pout. Chat Noir looked at her with mild confusion with a smirk beginning to form. Almost like amusement.

"Sorry, I tend to mix my languages when my emotions peak." she breathed calming herself, "So what can I do for you Chat Noir?"

"Well after the akuma attack M'Lady was worried when you seemed to disappear. And as her knight and a fellow superhero I came to make sure you okay." he explained.

'This cat...' her eye twitched at the level of ego in his voice. Guess he lived up to his rumors.

"Right...After getting out of the building everyone was pretty much told to get to a safe distance by the police." she explained casually, "After you and Ladybug defeated the akuma it seemed like everything was handled. Plus with the media and reporters I didn't want to be in the way." though that didn't stop someone from trying to be on camera. She swore she saw a familiar head of olive brown hair when she was leaving.

"Didn't want to go back into the museum?" he hummed a bit, "You know they're actually thinking about commissioning a statue of Ladybug and me. A little thank you for saving the museum and the people." he explained.

Kitsi wanted to laugh and roll her eyes, "Oh that sounds amazing. Congratulations to you both." she reached into her bag and brought out a camera, "i also heard because of the akuma attack, their extending the exhibit until monday. Now I can replace some important photo's I lost before the whole akuma incident." her smile faltered for a moment as she played with her new camera.

"Fancy. I bet you'll get some 'grate' pictures with it." he joked.

"Maybe. I wouldn't have gotten half of these back if it wasn't for May."

"May?"

"She's a photographer who loves taking photo's of the statues." she explained, smiling as she looked through the snapshots May had sent her, "She's really talented, a bit shy, but who isn't. But lucky for me she had gone to the exhibit early and lent me copies."

"Oh right" he seemed to realized, "She's the girl who became Medusight. She really had a stone-cold stare." he joked as Kitsi gave a nervous laugh wondering wether to find that funny or not having been partially turned to stone.

She peered over catching sight of a small group of girls taking pictures in front of the pastors of Adrien Agreste, She frowned a bit. Chat noticed this and asked,

"So I take it you're not a fan of Adrien's." he mentioned drawing the girls attention back to him, "I mean the way you we're just looking at his poster."

"It's not that I don't like Adrien." she corrected, "We actually just become official friends today. I mean don't get me wrong I can see he's a good guy. He's nice, smart, a bit oblivious sometimes, but just wants to make friends. Though sometimes he might make the best choices."

"What do you mean?" he questioned wondering what Kitsi actually thought about his civilian self.

"Well from what I've been told about Adrien, this is his first time at a regular school. And while it's good to want to stretch your legs, come out of the box, and make new friends. Sometimes even the kindest of people might not have the best intentions at heart." she began.

"So you don't think his friends have his best interest?" he questioned almost as if offended.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that. It's mostly toward the people who only see him as Adrien Agreste the rich, attractive, model, son of Gabriel Agreste the King of Fashion." she waved in dramatics, "Not many people see the awkward young teen wanting to fit in and be normal."

"Is that how you see him?" he asked, "I mean most girls are really attracted to him. Not as much as yours truly but..."

"Yes, but those are fans. Not friends." she corrected, "A true friend is someone that looks for what's on the inside." she pointed to the middle of her chest, "I know it's a bit cliche but, if you can't see the person on the inside, then there's no connection on the outside."

"Which is probably the reason I got so mad at Lila." she mumbled.

"Lila?" he mentioned, "Is that one of your friends from school?"

"Not exactly. It's more like we exist in the same city and go to the same school." because she caused more trouble than she needed to deal with in a short amount of time. "The reason I nearly lost it with Lila is not the fact that she was around, it was her behavior." she breathed, "Lila likes to be seen, she adores attention."

"Yeah some people do love the spotlight."

"That's not exactly the point. You and Ladybug risk your lives everyday for Paris. You put yourselves in danger while having to hide your identities, even from the one's you care about." she explained, "The reason I was so upset with Lila is not the fact that she's best friends with Ladybug, it's the fact that it was being equaled to nothing more than a pick up line. It's..." insulting, disgusting, sad, "She said I was just trying to get close to Ladybug because I was jealous of how close they were. Even to the point I was just using Ladybug to get close to Adrien or he was only speaking to me was because she and I seem close." again she frowned her fingers tightening.

'Lila actually said that.' Chat Noir or rather Adrien wondered about who Lila was or rather her actual character. He had only stepped away for a few minutes, but he didn't know that Lila would act so...mean to Kitsi who hadn't done anything to deserve it. Kitsi was just taking pictures in the museum when Adrien decided to add himself. Then Lila added herself and it made everything more complicated. What's worse is that the only reason he did was so he could steal the Miraculous Book from her. Which was a complete waste because he couldn't even talk with her with Lila clinging to him all throughout the time. Then he had to go tell Lila the real reason he was hanging out with Kitsi and ended up making Kitsi mad at him. For all he knew it could have been Kitsi akumatized.

"Well she is Ladybug's best friend. She's probably just being overprotective. I mean who wouldn't want to be Ladybug's best friend." he sighed fondly, but not forgetting how Lila acted and her actions towards Kitsi. It was a wonder Ladybug was so close to her.

"So I'm not Ladybug's best friend or as close to her as others might want believe. But that doesn't mean I don't support you and her." her frown quickly turned to a smile as Chat Noir looked at her in calm shock.

"Plus between us I don't think Ladybug feels the exact same way everyone else does about Lila." she added in a mumble.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously at the statement.

"I don't know if Ladybug would want me talking about personal issues." she offered not wanting to bring up still opened wounds, "It's probably something you should talk to her about. Just be careful when you bring it up."

"Right. Before I forget. I picked up a little gift for you." reaching into his pouch he pulled out a familiar device showing it to the girl.

"My phone!"

"Found it on the museum floor. I thought you might be looking for it."

"I can't believe you found this!" at least that was one less problem to deal with when she got home, "Arigato Chat Noir!"

Suddenly a beeping noise caught his ears breaking the moment.

'How could I be out of power?' he looked at his ring.

'Ringtone chimes.'

"Sorry that's me." reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cellphone, "Mushi Mushi Kitsi-desu." she responded. "I mean, it's Kitsi." she shook her head.

"Hey Mari-caroon!" she greeted happily hearing the voice on the other end. All during the conversation Kitsi's mood fluctuated between surprised and beamingly excited!

"I'll be there soon!" she exclaimed before ending the call.

"You look happy." he noted.

"Of course! Marinette just made freshly baked chocolate chip cookies~" she beamed, "I gotta go before they're all gone! She makes the best stuff." she said urgently at the thought of missing out on fresh baked cookies.

"Got it." he seemed to understand, "Can't beat fresh baked cookies. The Dupian-Cheng bakery does make the best stuff. Personally I love their spinach quiche." maybe he would swing by later. With a jump scaling up a building before making his way to the roof top.

"Wait Chat Noir!" she called, green eyes turned to look back at Kitsi, "Catch!"

"What's this?" with his cat like reflexes he caught the item clutching in his hand.

"A thank you present for checking up on me. And finding my phone." she responded, "Kōun no kuro neko!" she exclaimed before running off to eat fresh baked treats.

Looking down at his closed hand he opened it up to see the item he caught.

"A bracelet." a charm bracelet to be precise. But what stood out most was the two charms in the middle the represented Ladybug and Chat Noir. Staring at the handcrafted accessory he inspected it a little closer before turning them over to see something engraved on the back.

'Claw-some' was careful carved into the dark metal with green filler that glossed across the charm.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery

The was just closing up, but it was not empty. At one of the tables was Alya and Nino.

"Who's ready for cookies?" Marinette had brought out a fresh plate of cookies, "Careful they're still a bit hot." she warned.

"I don't care. After the day I've had I'll risk a few minor burns." Nino said reaching for two of the cookies, flinching back a bit as he set them on the napkin.

"What happened to him?" she asked Alya.

"I'll tell you what happened to me. Alya dragged me on one of her Ladybug stories for her blog." Nino pointed out in frustration.

"But I got some great footage for the blog." Alya debated, "Marinette you should have seen it. There was an akuma attack at the museum and I got footage of the akuma!"

"Yeah while she turned us to stone!" Nino fumed.

"Alya you shouldn't have done something like that." Marinette scolded, "You could have gotten you and Nino seriously hurt."

"Seriously hurt? Did you not hear the part about me getting turned to stone?!" he exclaimed, "Alya you owe me lunch until we are in college."

"Ah you know you love me." she blinked earning a blush from Nino.

"Anyway...I just got finished calling Kitsi. She said would be right over." Marinette said trying to change the subject.

"Hey wasn't Kitsi at the museum too?" Alya asked remembering their classmate after she crashed into them, "I remember her talking about it, during a conversation."

"She was?" after making sure everyone was okay, Marinette or rather Ladybug, tried to find Kitsi worried after she found out she might have been petrified by Medusight or worse gotten into a fight and hurt. Chat said he would look for her while she handled the reporter's.

"Yeah." Alya confirmed.

"If she's over near the museum it should be a while before..." her sentence never finished when the door suddenly burst open with a ding from the bell.

"Cookies please!" a voice beamed in demand, "And some milk if you have it." the three friends looked at their classmate who had literally beat the bell.

"K-Kitsi?" maroon turned to see her three friends at the table, staring at her.

"Mari-caroon! Alya-ane-chan! Nino-outoto-san!" she greeted her three friends happily.

"How did she get here so fast?" Marinette blinked. The museum was on the other side of the city, even if she had left earlier it would still take some amount time to get to the bakery.

"You clearly underestimate the power of baked goods." Nino implied. Kitsi seemed to agree as she laid eyes on Marinette or rather the tray of freshly baked cookies she was holding.

"I heard there was cookies and I came running." literally, "May I?" she motioned toward the tray of cookies.

"H-help yourself." and indeed she did taking at least six for herself before taking a seat at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" she spoke before digging in, "Yummy~" she blushed happily at the warm treat.

"I'm glad you like them." Marinette gave a small smile, "So how was your trip to the museum?" Marinette asked wondering what happened to her during the time they we're fighting the akuma attack.

"Yeah did you see the akuma?" Alya asked out of journalistic curiosity.

"Well..." she swallowed, "After the akuma appeared everyone started scrambling. I ended up running or rather being found by Adrien."

"A-Adrien?" Marinette blinked, "He was there?!" she didn't know that. Did he get turned to stone too? Was he hurt? Injured? Traumatized!?

"Yeah we sort of ran into each other at the start of the exhibit." she explained, "He volunteered to help me take photos for a project. Fast-forward, Adrien had pulled me into a closet, where after I nearly clocked him. Fighting instincts, I found him hiding there with Lila and..."

"Lila?! She was there too?!" Marinette nearly screamed at the thought of her crush with the new girl. In a closet! Together!

"Marinette stop interrupting." Alya said in a mild scold.

"Right..." she returned to her story, "Anyway after a small...disagreement, I went to go look for help. But as I was traveling through the museum I got cornered by Medusight. She was like this big..." she emphasized with her arms spreading, "She tried to get me to look in her eyes, but I declined the offer. So I ran, but she came after me."

"Then what happened? Did you fight her?" she referred to the time she fought Sports Master.

"Yeah, but I didn't have much of a choice." she admitted rather sadly.

"Oh man I bet that was pretty sweet." Nino commented.

"Yeah and it would have looked great on film." Alya pouted, "What happened after that?"

"Well we fought, but because I had to keep my eyes closed half the time it was a one sided-fight." she explained, "The last thing was a bright light and then...nothing."

"You got turned to stone too?" it was the only explanation. Marinette frowned at the thought of Kitsi having not only have to fight, but then being turned to stone. But as Ladybug she felt guilty she was unable to help the people who were turned to stone, though surprisingly enough most people never remember what happened to them during an akuma attack. Whether turning into an akuma or being controlled by an akuma.

"My sympathies." Nino gave her a sympathetic look.

"After that I found myself returned in the hallway. Meaning Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma!" she exclaimed happily.

"We missed everything." Alya groaned, "But we're glad you're okay."

"Same, it must have been an ordeal being turned to stone."

"It wasn't all bad, before the being turned to stone part." she shrugged a bit, "I got some pretty good pictures for my assignment and I got to hang out with Adrien for a while." she gave a small smile, "...And Lila too I guess." she shrugged.

"Yeah..." Marinette sighed feeling a bit jealous of Kitsi's luck, "So...did you happen to see Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she wasn't going to bring up the new heroine, Kitsune, just yet.

"Now that you mention it." she took a bite of another cookie, "On my way home I ran across a certain black cat." she revealed.

"Really, what did you guys talk about?" Alya inquired.

"Well he said he was checking up on me for Ladybug." she admitted absently more interested in the cookie, "Plus he returned my cellphone."

"For Ladybug?" Alya eyebrow arched a bit, "I didn't know you we're that close to Paris super heroine."

"Alya..." she knew that look.

"I don't know if I would call us close. We've talked once or twice, she's really down to earth." she commented earning a look from Marinette, "I actually wished I had talked her before I left, I wanted to see how the charms are holding up."

"Charms?" Alya blinked.

"Yeah I gave her a charm bracelet as a thank you for saving me." she admitted, "I actually just gave one to Chat Noir before I ran here." she added to the surprise of the three friends, "Though I didn't consider if they wear them during battle."

"That is so cool!" Alya beamed, "So you guys are like best friends now right?"

"Dude that's totally cool that you know Ladybug and Chat Noir." Nino also seemed impressed. Marinette looked over to Kitsi seeing a faint smile on her lips, that fell now and then. It wasn't smug like Lila when she boosted her untruths about her friendship of Ladybug.

"Um I wouldn't put it like that. I'm just supporting them while they protect Paris." Kitsi seemed to decline, "But I would like to believe we're friends. Even if just a little." she gave a smile that was both honest and hopeful.

'That's actually really sweet and thoughtful.' Marinette thought, proud Kitsi wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation of having gifts personally accepted by the two beloved heroes of Paris or by knowing them closer than most citizens in Paris.

"You gotta show me some of your charms."

"I would actually like to see them myself." Marinette seemed interested as well earning a blush from Kitsi.

"Sure! I have in my backpack." in that moment Kitsi felt her heart well having her friends so interested in her charms. But more than that she was just happy to be with her friends.

* * *

At Kitsi's House...

After leaving Marinette's, Kitsi had brought back a couple of fresh baked cookies...well a lot the fresh baked cookies and was currently eating them in bed with Whissp.

"So Kit how was fighting with Chat Noir as Kitsune?" Whissp inquired.

"It was interesting." she respondent, even though technically they didn't fight either way and he knew it, "Also I think you were right about something concerning Chat Noir."

"Which is?"

"The guys got an ego." she deadpanned.

"You have no clue." he bit into the fresh baked cookie along with Kitsi, "This is delicious~" he commented.

"I know right!" her kwami had such good taste.

"All it needs is some hot sauce."

"You want to put hot sauce on a cookie?" she blinked looking in mild confusion and disgust at the suggestion of doing something to the sacrilege that was Marinette's cooking, "That sounds...pretty good." she pondered, "Let's do it! I got some wasabi hot sauce from Osaka."

"Now you're talking!" Whissp popped upwards before flying after his partner toward the kitchen where Kitsi had the green heated concoction already set out.

"After this we'll go on patrols." she stated.

* * *

At Notre Dame...

Chat Noir had made it to the meeting spot first. Leaning against his pole the cet themed hero had a lot on his mind. Most of which revolved around the new heroine, Kitsune. The fiery heroine as burst onto the scene, though she was a secret to the public, but had been a great help in defeating the akuma. He couldn't deny he was impressed by both her skill for combat and her quick thinking. Even Ladybug was impressed by her having working with the fox themed hero. But the more she thought about Kitsune, the more he had to think about the other thing on his mind.

Lila.

The foreign exchange student who had made a name for herself in school mostly from the different stories around her. How her parents were diplomats, Jagged Stone writing song about her, knowing Hollywood directors like Steven Spielberg, but the the biggest thing was her friendship with the beloved hero of Paris; Ladybug. But after witnessing Lila's behavior he had to wonder how Ladybug even knew her. He was her partner, he went on every patrol and especially every akuma mission, not counting the couple he missed. And he had never once met Lila or heard his partner mention anything about her. Yet somehow she's Ladybug's so called best friend.

'Something fishy is definitely going on. And not the kind of fish cat's like.'

"Chat Noir?" the hero nearly jumped, with a turn he saw Ladybug standing right behind him.

"M'Lady." with the phone hidden behind his back he looked at his partner, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Though you always have a way to make my heart skip a beat." he smirked earning a sigh from his partner.

"Same old Chat." she looked at her partner, "Anyway you ready for tonight's patrols?"

"I'm up with anytime I get to spend with you bugaboo." he winked flashing his signature grin, "Speaking of which will our new partner be joining us tonight?"

"I haven't heard anything from her, so it's hard to say." it was difficult to talk to each other if they we're in their civilian forms.

"It's cool, during our next run in we can invite her to our meeting place and official welcome her into our duo or should I sat trio."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Ladybug seemed to agree, "With a new hero we need to set up communications with each other." which would definitely help lighten the load from patrols if they could schedule times to do patrols.

"Um what are you doing Chat?" she questioned her partners usual, but unusual invasion of her personal space.

"Notice anything different?" he hinted trying to bait her into looking at his new accessory.

"Oh Chat new is that a new accessory?" she threw him a bone or would it be yarn.

"Why yes bugaboo. Good eye!" he winked, "Just got it today. Now we have a matching set." he noted showing off the new charms on his wrist, "And it's even made by the same designer." he added for extra points.

"Designer?" she blinked in sudden confusion, "Wait, you mean Kitsi?"

"Yeah. After making sure she was okay she gave me this cool charm as a little thank you gift." he explained rather happily, "She does great work don't you think?"

Ladybug chuckled, "Yeah she does." she couldn't deny her craft, "Speaking of which." she looked at her partner, "Thank you again for checking up on her. You didn't have to go through so much trouble..."

"No trouble M'Lady." Chat Noir cut in, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine bugaboo. I know you we're just worried about her." he added.

"Well it's not really that." she started, "Kitsi's a pretty strong person on her own. But she can be a bit headstrong and rush into things without thinking. With an akuma lose I worried she would try to fight her like the time at the school."

"Yeah I see what you mean." he couldn't deny the girls will too fight even if she seemed out powered, "It's a scary thought. When I talked to Kitsi she said she did have to fight her, but got over powered."

"So she did fight her..." she sighed silently, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Oh nothing much. Though she did tell me that she and Adrien are now good friends. Pretty good day." Chat noted, "Also speaking of friends I wanted to talk to you about this girl, a friend of yours I believe. Here names Lila and..." it was then the hero of destruction noticed something after speaking the girls name, namely the way his partners lips came into a frown, her eyebrows narrowed and her body language seemed to tense.

'Did I say something wrong?' he thought in caution seeing his partner become so quickly agitated.

"Chat why are you bringing up her?" that was a sign that something was really wrong. From one Ladybug referred to Lila as 'her' and not in the best friend we're so close because we're both heroes. In fact it didn't sound like she liked Lila at all.

"What do you mean bugaboo? I mean aren't you and Lila best friends." he crossed his finger in emphasis, "I was actually wondering why you decided to become friends with her."

"Alright listen." she breathed trying to calm herself, "The truth is I've never saved Lila, until those interviews showed on the Ladyblog I've never even met her. But for some reason she decided to call herself my best friend and pretended to know me." she explained with a serious if not annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hold on you mean she...was lying." now it was starting to make sense.

 _"Plus between us I don't think Ladybug feels the exact same way everyone else does about Lila." she added in a mumble._

 _"I don't know if Ladybug would want me talking about personal issues." she offered not wanting to bring up still opened wounds, "It's probably something you should talk to her about. Just be careful when you bring it up."_

"I know." she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "The first time I saw that interview I was this close to calling her out on it." she pinched her fingers close together for example, "I couldn't believe she was using my name to make herself look good. If there's one thing I can't stand is liars."

"...that lying little brat..." he mumbled under his breath, he fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Of course she was lying, obviously to get attention. Because who wouldn't want to be friends with someone so close to someone as beloved as Ladybug. He bet she even lied about being a miraculous holder. It all made sense now. Plagg was never going to let him live this down.

"I am such an idiot." he hit himself on the forehead.

"Huh?"

"I mean you shouldn't worry yourself about something like that." he corrected himself, "This Lila girl seems like nothing more than an attention seeker. I mean who wouldn't want to friends with Ladybug."

"It still doesn't make it right. Actually it's more insulting than anything." she huffed trying to calm herself, "All I know if that she doesn't calm down with all those lies she and her 'best friend' are going to have words."

"I am with you on that LB." Lila might have made a fool out of him, but he wasn't going to let her get away with using his beloved Ladybug's name just for her own selfish purposes to make herself popular, "Your cat's got your back and everywhere else."

"Thanks kitty." she seemed flattered by the extra support, "But while we're on the subject of friends, interesting thing. Earlier today when I was in the park I ran into Adrien Agreste." she began.

"You mean that famous model? What about him?" he asked wondering where she was going.

"Well he told me a girl he knew told him she was a miraculous user. She even showed him her miraculous." she explained.

"H-He did." he blinked in horror, how could he have forgotten about that? "And you believe him? I mean sounds pretty farfetched don't you think?", this was bad.

"I know. But he seemed like he really wanted me to believe him. I'm going to try and talk to him." she stated much to her partners horror.

'You can't!' he wanted to yell.

"Why?" he suddenly blurted out, "I mean why are you going to talk to him?"

"Chat this could possibly be another miraculous user. If so it's best we talk to her and Adrien is the only one who knows her."

"But what if it's not true. What if this 'girl' lied about being a miraculous user?"

"That's horrible Chat. I mean what kind of person lies about something so serious about having a miraculous?" she frowned with her tone serious, "If someone did something like that it would be both reckless, dangerous and stupid."

Chat Noir gulped, "Yeah I see what you mean. It was just a thought"

"Anyway let's focus on patrols for now." with that Ladybug took out her yo-yo, "Let's go Chat." with a jump she swung away to begin patrols.

"...I am so dead." when Ladybug went to go talk to Adrien about this superhero who turned to be nothing more than a super-lair, it was going to be a disaster. Not only would Adrien look like fool, but Ladybug would be so upset there wasn't even a level of how bad the outcome would be if a furious super powered female was angered. She already hated Lila for the videos and the lies she had been telling about her.

"What am I going to do? Ladybug is going to go bug-listic." he paused having to hold down a snicker from his pun, "No time to joke about this now I have to find a way to fix this." he paced back and forth across the roof of the Notre Dame. He needed to come up with a plan to explain himself or a plan for Adrien to explain himself. But if he told the truth then Ladybug will find out Lila had told one of the worst lies just for attention. So that was out.

"I need a plan and quick." he would rather face a hundred akuma then risk having an angry Ladybug. Taking out his baton he needed to focus. He would finish patrols, go home, and try to think of a plan. With a jump he headed off into the city to join his partner on patrol.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of Fox Tails. Sorry I've been MIA for a couple of weeks. Between school and moving my days have been a bit hectic to say the least. Also I got to meet Cristina Valenzuela (Vee), aka, the voice of Ladybug! I was cosplaying Ladybug and got to take a photo and get her autograph. She even took a personal photo with me. I'm still excited about that. Anyway this is possibly my longest chapter for the this story. Also because I deleted one of the 'not' chapters that server put it up as updated when there wasn't a real chapter. So apologies for that. Anyway thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and those who stuck with the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 8: Just Can't Help

"All done." after placing the final copy on the pile Kitsi gave an exhale before leaning back in her chair. It took her awhile, but she finally finished copying down the last page of the Miraculous Book. Since she had to return it tomorrow to it's original owner who just so happened to be Adrien Agreste. Though a question still loomed in her mind. Where had he gotten the book in the first place?

Did he just find it at a bookstore or picked it up somewhere? It looked rather old, but kept in good shape. Then there was the fact it had gotten into Lila's hands who used information inside to create a fake Volpina persona before dumping it in the trash where Kitsi found it. And while she couldn't prove it was Lila who dumped it, the evidence would prove otherwise.

What she was doing was dangerous. Not only to herself, but Kitsi included if Ladybug or Chat Noir ever caught wind of this. She had already kept Ladybug from exposing Lila twice, she couldn't even begin to find away to calm the heroine down. Perhaps she jumped in too quickly and should have let Ladybug handle Lila or maybe she should have a talk with her and set her straight about her compulsive lying. She narrowly dodged a bullet when Adrien tried to talk to Ladybug about a 'super powerful vixen superhero', but that was only by a slim margin.

Maybe she should could talk to Lila as Kitsune. If Lila saw a real miraculous holder, she would finally quite. Because she was not going to keep coming up with plans to stop something someone else created. It was both tiring and annoying and she her own things to deal with. It would be much easier to tell her off.

But, Kitsi knew she couldn't do that to Lila, even if she wanted to so badly it hurt. Though even if she was justified to the highest point she would only be sinking herself to a level she never wanted to even think about.

"No matter how I picture it in my mind, I just can't bring myself to do something like that. Well I could but..." she groaned placing her face in her hands trying to even out her frustration.

"Hey Whissp if I told off someone would that affect our partnership?" looking down she watched her partner who seemed to be trying a hand at Kitsi's handheld game.

"If you're talking about that girl then by all means knock her down a few pegs." Whissp offered as if giving his blessing to expose Lila and push her off her pedestal she so proudly built for herself, "Like I said we're partners till the end. Plus I really don't like that girl." he added.

"Well you are the magical immortal, how can I go against your many, many years of logic." she sounded almost playfully.

"Exactly." he nodded as he tapped away on the buttons, "Now then, how do you win at this thing?" the kwami gave a small growl like sound as he hopped on the buttons trying to figure out the basic functions of the device.

"Well you can do one of two things." she picked up the device, "First you could try learning all the basic functions of the games. Including combos and special attacks." she explained and as an example she began using a few combos she had learned. "Or you can do what 90% of players do."

"What's that?"

"Randomly smash buttons until something happens." she began randomly smashing buttons sending random attacks toward the virtual enemy.

"You mean like this." from the example Whissp used his small paws to press the four buttons at random, while his tail worked the direction keys, "Take that! And that!"

"You got it!" Kitsi smiled watching her partner play the game, "Try using the Pulse Cannon."

"How do I use that?"

"A, B, Up, Up, Down, Y, Y." she explained, Whissp seemed surprisingly understanding of the directions and was able to activate the cannon and defeat the boss.

"Ha! Victory!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, good work." she congratulated pressing her finger against his stomach, "Anyway I think it's time for patrols." she said and began packing up her things.

"Oh one more game." he whined.

"Patrol first, game later." she stated, "Time to transform, Whissp Tails up!" with a groan the little kwami was literally pulled from the game and into the necklace so Kitsi transforming her into her hero persona.

"Hopefully some patrolling will get her mind off of things." taking out her flute she played a tune activating her illusion powers. Once she was finished she created a clone of herself.

"I been working on my illusions." which payed off when she had to go out as Kitsune and do her patrols. She could make a clone of herself in case someone came to check on her.

"I'll just do a quick patrol." after making sure everything was in place she headed off into the night.

* * *

Monday morning came a bit too quickly for Kitsi. During the last patrol on Sunday she had ran into Ladybug and Chat Noir who invited her to their secret meeting spot to officially welcome her into the group. Now sitting at her desk she began flipping through her phone calendar which at this point was pretty open counting school and the time set aside for 'Kitsune', like patrolling, power training, and flute practice. Looking around everything seemed to be going smoothly in terms of classroom antics. It was also one of those rare days that Marinette had come to class on time, which she still wondered about since she lived right across the street. Not to mention there was a rather big buzz around Lila today, which didn't surprise her after the last _Ladyblog_ interview.

Kitsi scoffed abit. Apparently 'miss talks a lot' mentioned to the classroom blogger and her boyfriend about how she qoute 'stood up to an akuma.' If she was speaking about Medusight, then that wouldn't count. Plus there was the fact she had somehow found it necessary to talk to reporters about the akuma attack. The only reason she had even opened her mouth was that the akuma was hitting on Adrien and she didn't know she was an akuma in the first place.

Kitsi sighed. Now she was making herself look brave. This was definitely going to come back in the worst way.

Though seeing as Lila was still in one piece Ladybug was keeping good on her promise not to 'destroy' her in a confrontation. Though someone would have too if Lila didn't calm herself with all the gossiping and boosting. She was already popular by means of false information and trickery, she should do well to quit while she was ahead before her castle of sand toppled over. And on top of her.

'Maybe I should talk to her.' she debated going through her phone. What would she say? They were already on thin ice and if Lila made one more comment about her intentions with either Ladybug or Adrien, she was going to push her into the waters of the Seine. Plus after the incident in the museum Kitsi would rather keep her distance from the boosting brat.

Thankfully the bell rung starting the class period. As students took their seats and prepared for class Kitsi closed her phone and took out her books. One of which was her sketchbook and set them to the side. Ms. Bustier may be a nice teacher, but her patience was nothing to be tested.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good weekend and are prepared to learn." Ms. Bustier greeted her class. The first few minutes was for calling roll to see who was present. After which the teach began writing on the board, "Now then for this week we will be working on a exciting new class assignment. This coming friday we will be holding a special event for a visiting guest." she explained with excitement.

"Who's the special guest?" someone asked.

"This guest is none other than Madame Luire." she announced.

"Madame Luire?" Kitsi seemed to perk up a bit at the announcement.

"Yes she is a top jewelry designer and has made pieces for many celebrities." Ms. Bustier said, "She is coming to Paris for an upcoming fashion show. As a treat the mayor is holding a competition for her arrival. For this event students are encouraged to create an original piece of jewelry." after she explained the rules she began passing around sheets with the rules and guidelines, "The winner of the contest will not only be chosen by Mrs. Luire herself, but will also be invited to attend the Jewelry Showcase as a special prize!"

After the announcement the room was in full buzz about the competition where the winners would have their gifts chosen by a top jewelry designer and also be invited to a high profile fashion show. Many were clamoring about ideas and some were even pairing up for the competition. Still sitting at her desk Kitsi took in her observations from the assignment. Not surprisingly a few students had crowded around Lila to become partners or suggestions.

"So pretty exciting right?" Alya said as she and Marinette had come to speak to Kitsi.

"I'll say. I've never seen everyone so excited." but she supposed with it being an event that involved a celebrity like Madame Liure bound to be excited. Especially if having their pieces chosen let them have them worn during a fashion show.

"So what are you guys thinking for the contest?" Alya began.

"I don't know...I mean, designing something judged by a famous designer." Marinette rambled nervously, "What about you Kitsi?"

"Hm, I'm kinda with you Mari, it is a bit of a head scratcher." especially for someone like Madame Luire. Kitsi looked down at her sketchbook and flipped through the pages.

"Are all those your drawings Kitsi?" Alya asked.

"Y-Yeah there just some idea's for future projects." she replied casually.

"Kitsi you should totally make one of these." Alya exclaimed still looking in the book.

"I should?" she blinked.

"Alya's right, these are really great ideas." Marinette seemed to agree looking at the drawings. Kitsi blinked a couple of time, a light blush on her cheek before giving a small smile at the compliment.

"Well it sounds really fun actually. I have been thinking of some new idea's." looking at her book she began flipping through the pages.

"Dream on." came a the voice of none other that Chloe putting herself in other competitions, "When it comes to jewelry no one knows designers like yours truly. So you all might as well not even think of entering."

"Kitsi has great jewelry making skills." Marinette defended, "Plus knowing about jewelry isn't the same as making it." she corrected.

"Yeah, she even made charms for Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya added.

"Alya!" she could have gaped, "Sono koto ni tsuite, sorera o oshiete imasen!" she didn't want to say something like that. But once it was said it seemed to turn everyone's attention to the transfer student.

"Is that true?"

"You really made something for Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Well I...it was a thank you present." she replied, "You know for saving my life."

"Yeah they're these cool charms inspired by them and akuma's." Alya explained excitedly, "Kitsi's got some major skill making charms. So much so even paris heroes wear them."

"Yeah you guys should see some of the stuff Kitsi made. It's sick." Nino added having seen them himself.

"There not that great."

"Nino's right, Kitsi has a good shot of winning. I'm excited to see another one of your creations." Adrien added offering Kitsi a look confident and an innocent he seemed to wear so well. While Kitsi found it rather encouraging having so many people have confidence in her work, she couldn't notice a couple looks of condensation especially coming Chloe and Lila. There was also a look from Sabrina, but only in context of being with Chloe.

"Well that still doesn't mean you have a chance of winning. This is high end jewelry, not some little trinkets." Chloe shot back if only to have the last word.

"Just ignore her Kitsi, she's obviously worried because she knows how good you are." Marinette whispered.

"No let her keep going. In the two minutes she's been talking, I've come up with some new idea's." Kitsi whispered jotting a few things down in her notebook. On the pages were concepts and designs, any of which, Kitsi could make and present.

"Well obviously she'll love my pieces." Chloe bragged with a whisk of her hair.

"I pretty sure store bought doesn't count." Alya mumbled ignoring the leer being shot at her, "The rules clearly state they have to be 'original.' she added given Chloe's record of 'borrowing' other people's work.

* * *

At Lunch...

Even while eating lunch talk of the contest was a buzz around the school. Students had their sketchpads out and we're doodling even while eating, while others talked about different ideas.

"Wow everyone seems really into the contest." meaning more competition with so many people seemingly interested in submitting projects.

"Well hopefully it won't get too competitive." Marinette noted.

"That's a surprise coming from you." Alya gave a teasing smirk that made Marinette blush. Maroon eyes looked back and forth between the two.

"Am I missing something?" she couldn't be curious, especially if it involved the very complexity that was Marinette.

"N-No." Marinette shook her head.

"Oh don't be modest Marinette. You can be a bit competitive when you want to be." Alya commented again earning a look from the shy girl.

"W-when have I ever been competitive?" she challenged earning another curious look toward Alya from Kitsi.

"The video game competition, the derby hat making competition, the poem..." she counted off, "Just to name a few."

"Wow Mari so you can come out of your shell." she nudged playfully, "I got a bit of a streak myself, though mine are more physical most of the time." she admitted, "But remember this isn't a competition, it's a contest. Which I guess makes it a competition..."

"So what are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?" Marinette pointed to her sketchbook which seemed to keep the other's attention.

"Ah-ah." she shook her head playfully, "No spoilers. I want this to be a surprise." she teased, "Plus I haven't decided on a concept yet, so everything's pretty much ideas at this point."

"Well competitive or not, we'll all have to be on our 'A' game with Kitsi entering." Alya said with a serious undertone, "A lot of students want a chance to impress Madame Luire."

"I'm flattered, but I'm just doing this for fun." she smiled tapping the end of her pencil lightly on her notebook, "Plus I'm pretty sure everyone is going to have great entries too."

"Hey guys?" a chipper voice came.

"Oh hey Rose, Juleka." the three girls greeted two of their fellow classmates.

"What's up?"

"How are your projects coming along?"

"Well um...yeah...no..." Juleka stuttered a bit.

"Actually me and Juleka decided to work together as a pair." Rose explained with a peppy smile and Juleka nodded.

"Well that sounds nice you two work so well together." Kitsi commented noting the close friendship between the two girls. Rose was so cheerful and peppy, while Juleka was quiet, but still kind in her own way, "So what are you thinking for your concept?"

"Actually we're getting help Lila." Rose said happily.

"Oh so you're working with Lila too?" not something she was expecting. Though if she remembered from that morning when Lila first came Rose had been talking to Juleka about how the italian girl had flown on Prince Ali's private jet. Rose was a fan of Prince Ali for his compassion and caring nature, especially with helping sick children.

"Lila knows a lot about celebrities she gave us some tips on making designs." Kitsi wanted to gag a bit, but remained casual only offering a smile to the two girls.

"Well that was nice of her." it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Yeah Lila's really nice, she's even offering tips to other student's too." looking past the two girls Kitsi could clearly see a small crowd of students each trying to talk to Lila and get her opinion on their designs.

'Those poor fools.' she thought sadly to herself.

"Anyway I need to head over to the library." Kitsi announced as she stood up, "I'll see you guys in class." with a wave she left out of the cafeteria.

* * *

In the Library...

Kitsi was sitting at one of the tables, her sketch book out as she passed the time making a few absent sketches.

"Hey Kitsi." looking up, maroon eyes set her sights on a familiar head of blond and eyes of green belonging to her classmate and friend Adrien Agreste.

"Hey Adrien." she greeted as she made room for her friend, "I was starting to think you forgot about our meet-up."

"Sorry had to finish up one of my lessons." he apologized, "So did you bring it?" he asked.

"Got it right here." opening her backpack she reached inside pulling a familiar red book with intricate gold markings on the cover, "One book of superheroes." she showed.

"Thanks again for returning my dad's book." he said with relief as he put the book his bookbag.

"I hate to part with it, but I can't just keep it can I." she sighed before placing the book on the table, "Just remember never bring important items you aren't prepared to lose." she advised.

"Yeah I think I've learned my lesson. Now I just have to sneak this back into my dad's study." which was going to be tricky considering how often he was in there, "Thanks again Kitsi, you really saved my butt on this one." with a relieve breath he placed the book safely in his bag.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." she offered, "Also I just wanted to give an update. Your charm is nearly completed."

"Really?"

"Yep. You should have it by Friday." she replied, "It's been a bit busy because of the competition this I haven't had much time on it."

"That's great. Thanks Kitsi." he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder as a friendly gesture, but then his eyes traveled until he noticed a familiar looking necklace around her neck. It was among a small group of charms. It was pure orange and hooked at the end with a black tip.

"That charm." Kitsi noticed his line and vision and nearly 'yiped', "Let me guess another one of your Kitsi charms?"

'Thank Kami for this boy's oblivious.' she thought relieved, "Yeah that it is. It's just a base for now. Gotta figure out the design on want on it." she explained.

"Oh that's cool." he nodded, "Speaking of which how's your project for the contest going?" he asked.

"Well I'm still trying to figure out a theme. With Madame Luire judging it sets the bar pretty high." she elevated her hand for emphasis, "How about you?" surely the son of the King of Paris fashion would have a slew of ideas.

"Truth." he began, "I'm having a bit of trouble myself. I've never really designed anything myself. Just modeled." he admitted.

"That's what makes it fun." Kitsi commented, "But if you're having trouble try finding something that makes you feel. And work from that." she advised, "Like what's the first thing that comes to your mind?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Oh Adrien~" a voice called. The two looked over to see Lila coming over to their table.

"Speak of the devil..." Kitsi mumbled seeing the italian girl coming towards them.

"Uh, hey...Lila." Adrien greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you silly." she took a seat between Kitsi and Adrien. Both of which found it rude, but for Adrien who seemed more distressed, "I got worried when you didn't meet up for lunch."

"Well I...uh..." he stuttered.

"Actually Adrien was helping me with some physics problems." Kitsi explained pulling out her physics book and showing it to the italian student.

Adrien seemed to catch on and went with it, "Yeah Kitsi really needed help with her physics work and, whoops, we must have lost track of time." Adrien explained making it seem like it had slipped his mind, "Sorry Lila guess we'll have to reschedule." he said with an apologetic tone as he moved his chair back a bit.

"That's fine we can just hang out here." she smiled placing her hand over Adrien's who again paled a bit in discomfort.

"Actually me and Kitsi we're finishing private conversation." Adrien said carefully removing his hand from the other girls.

"Is that right?" she peered to the side where Kitsi sat, her eyes narrowing at the transfer student, "But I wanted to talk more about you know, superheroes." she smiled coyly at Adrien. Kitsi rolled her eyes and nearly gagged on the girl's persistent attempts to keep the boys attention.

"Yeah, maybe later." he declined politely wanting the girl to take a hint, "It's actually a 'personal' problem that Kitsi has also offered to give me some much needed advice on."

"Well you know I'm always happy to lend out advice." she batted her eyes to keep the boys attention, "Why don't you and I talk."

'Because everything you say is a lie.', Kitsi rolled her eyes at the display, "Listen Adrien I'll talk to you later." she had other things to do. "Actually, I just remembered I'm supposed to be meeting Marinette at the bakery. We can finish are talk on particle physics later." she offered.

"That's cool." Adrien agreed, "How about tomorrow after school?" he offered much to the annoyance of Lila after hearing that Adrien invited to meet Kitsi after school.

"Sounds good. Later's Adrien. Lila." With one final wave, Kitsi left towards her next engagement.

"So Adrien what were you guys talking about?" Lila asked bringing Adrien's attention to her.

"Oh nothing just you know stuff about particle physics." he explained, "Kitsi was also giving me some advice for the jewelry contest." he added.

"Exciting right. I'm sure you must have so many great ideas considering who your dad is." she seemed to compliment.

"A-actually I've never done much designing." he admitted, "Kitsi was actually giving me some pointers. You should see some of the pieces she's made. I think she has a good shot at winning."

"You know I'm actually good at design myself." she stated proudly.

"Y-You are?" he was half suspicious of Lila's claims, all things considering.

"Of course. Being the daughter of italian diplomats I've traveled all over and seen some of the best jewelry from around the world. If you want I could defiantly give you better advice than just hand made charms." she said. Adrien just stared at Lila, a nervous smile on his lips as he both tried to take in everything she was saying, but also figure out a way out of the one sided conversation.

'Ring, Ring!'

Adrien was literally saved by his alarm. Never had he been so happy to hear his alarm going off for a lesson.

"Thank you..." he whispered pulling out his phone, "I mean...I have a lesson!" he stated urgently, "Guess we'll have to finish this conversation later. I really don't want to be late, bye Lila!" quickly gathering his things Adrien quickly rushed out of the library leaving a simi-confused Lila.

* * *

The Next Day...

Just as promised Kitsi had met up with Adrien after school. Luckily it was during one of Adrien's free days. A time more rare than seeing a comet.

"So what can I do you for?" Kitsi asked as she looked at the young model.

"Well you see...I did something really bad." he began. Not something she was expecting. She was thinking this was another design advising. But she decided to roll with it considering the others demeanor.

"The golden child, Adrien Agreste admitting to doing something wrong." she sounded rather amused, "What exactly did you do?" she asked curiously.

"I sorta told someone really special to me something someone else told me without checking first to see if what that person told me was accurate." he admitted.

"Yeah." she round her finger to put everything together, " So exactly what piece of information did you tell this 'special someone'?"

"...There's a girl I know. She's kinda new and one day at the park she kinda told me she was...a descendant of vixen superhero."

"A what?" she blinked.

"Yeah she basically told me she was the descendant of a fox superheroine named Volpina and even showed me what I thought was a miraculous. Like the ones Ladybug and Chat Noir have." he explained how after her reveal they had been meeting and been told various things about 'Volpina'. From her powers and how she was more powerful, even than Ladybug.

"Why are you telling me this?" seriously why did he feel the need to drag her into the ticking time bomb that was 'Lila's miraculous lie'.

"Well I didn't have anyone else to talk to this about. I figured since you talked to Ladybug and Chat Noir you might have some advice on what I should do." he replied.

"Adrien this is a pretty big lie, I mean a really big one." she stated in all seriousness, but then paused when a realization hit her, "Wait, you told Ladybug about this?!"

"I know. What's worse is I told Ladybug I knew this strong new miraculous user." he admitted sadly and shamefully, "But now after finding out the girl lied to me I don't know what else to do. If I tell Ladybug she'll be disappointed and upset. But if I don't tell her she'll get even more suspicious." he was already having trouble avoiding conversation with his beloved heroine. If it continued then it would only grow worse when the truth came out.

"For one thing calm down." she advised to both him and herself, "Secondly, who is this 'girl' who told you about Volpina?" like she didn't already know.

"W-Well I can't...really say..."

"It's Lila isn't it." she deadpanned.

"How did you..."

"I put two and two together. Plus I might have overheard your conversation when broke off your lunch date with Lila. Finally wised up." she folded her arms.

"Yeah." he sighed, "I just, couldn't believe she lied to me like that. First by telling me she's Ladybug's close friend and then making up a story about being a superhero with a miraculous. You know she even told me she had a more powerful miraculous than Ladybug." that should have been a huge red flag.

"Yeah she's pretty good at tooting her own horn. It's bad, but you can tell she's had practice." Kitsi commented, "But back to this Ladybug, fake miraculous situation. So I'm guessing that's the big news you we're telling Ladybug in the park."

"And you were trying to stop me." he figured wishing he had taken the hint, "I thought it was helpful and she would be happy having her 'close friend' working alongside her and fighting crime." and it ended up backfiring since now she wanted to meet this new heroine, "Now I'm afraid when she finds out she's going to hate me and kill Lila." he have a small swallow.

"Calm down Agreste. No one's killing anyone." hopefully, "But you have to tell the truth."

"Huh?"

"The truth. Tell Ladybug you thought this girl was a miraculous user, but it turned out to be a fake."

"What if she wants a name?"

"Right she's going to be suspicious. Ladybug can spot a lie away like a bloodhound or a bug hound?"

"Good one." Adrien snickered.

"Focus." she brought the others attention on her, "Listen it is imperative we contain this before it explodes and takes all involved with it."

Adrien gulped, "That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah it's pretty bad. Though most of the damage will probably be directed at Lila."

"So you'll help?" he asked hopefully.

"I have to now. I know too much." she sighed, "Alright here's what's going to happen. No doubt Ladybug's going to be looking for you to finish your conversation and learn more about this vixen superhero. You're going to talk to her, without giving away names, explain to her that the information was wrong." she explained.

"Thanks Kitsi you're a lifesaver!"

"Don't thank me yet Agreste. First we need to figure out a way to explain a new heroine while also avoiding the lie Lila told." she pointed out, "If only we did know another, real miraculous user." she sighed, "For now just try to act as enthusiastic as you were when you told her about the other."

"Right." he nodded, "Thanks again Kitsi. I owe you big time."

"Can't argue with that." she shrugged, "Curiously how did you find out Lila's story was faux."

"I put two and two together." he explained, "Plus after the incident at the museum last weekend I figured it out."

"Sorry Adrien." she gave a sympathetic look, "Don't let it get you down. Let's just focus on getting things fixed with Ladybug."

"Right, thanks Kitsi."

"What are friends for." Kitsi smiled, "Oh before I forget." reaching into her bag she handed Adrien a small booklet.

"What's this?" Adrien looked at the black booklet with a black cat printed on the front.

"Well I thought about your designing problem. So I came up with a few concepts to get you started." she explained.

"Kitsi these are amazing." he noted looking through the sketches, "Are you sure I can use these?"

"One hundred and ten percent sure." she nodded, "You can also thank Mari, she gave me the idea." she added seeing the boy's face light up with excitement.

"This is great. You're the best Kitsi!" suddenly Kitsi found herself in a hug by the young model.

"No problem Adrien." she smiled accepting the hug, "Just remember when you design, do it from your heart. Just use some of that Adrien Agreste optimism!" she offered as a boost.

"Right." he suddenly stood up, "I'm going to work right now. I'll see you at school!" with a wave Adrien left the park with a pep in his step.

"That boy, he seriously needs help." she joked before giving a light chuckle, "Speaking of assignments I need to finish mine." as she was about to leave the park she heard an explosion coming from the city.

"Nani?!" checking her phone she turned to the news.

"It's panic in Paris as a new akuma, the Painter, has threatened to turn all of Paris into his living canvas." Najda reported as the camera zoomed in on the newest akuma.

"Really, Hawkmoth sure knows how to pick em." and at the the most inconvenient time, "You ready to go Whissp?"

"Always. It's about time we see some action." Whissp commented.

"Then let's head out!" with that she rushed to find a place to transform.

* * *

Fortunately the akuma wasn't all that powerful. Thanks to Ladybugs Lucky Charm that gifted them with paint thinner, it was easy to strip the Painter of their powers. Though it was all three of them that finished the job, Kitsune seemed to disappear once the akuma was dealt with leaving the other two heroes to deal with the reporters and fans many of whom had not witnessed the new heroine in action.

"Where did Kitsune scamper off to?" Chat questioned after he and Ladybug finally gave the public the slip.

"Not sure. She seemed in a hurry." Ladybug noted, "Maybe she's still getting used to being in the public eye." blue eyes glanced around before noticing a familiar orange on the rooftop.

"Over there." she pointed before the two heroes went over to find none other than Kitsune looking out into the distance.

"Kitsune?" the miraculous turned, yellow eyes meeting that of their comrades.

"Hey Ladybug. Chat." she greeted, "Finally gave the reporters the slip I see."

"Yeah, though we were wondering where you ran off too in a hurry." Ladybug asked curiously.

"Sorry about that." she apologized, "With the Painter returned back to normal I didn't think I was need afterwards. So with a little time left I decided stretch my legs a bit." she explained, "Besides you guys deal better with reporters than I have."

"It's okay Kitsune. We understand your not used to be being in the spotlight." Ladybug began, "But you can't keep yourself in the shadows."

"Yeah you've helped out alot. Especially with the akuma's." Chat added, "You should get your credit."

"Well I'm not really in it for the credit. I just want to be able to help people and defeat Hawkmoth!" she declared.

"Well as long as you're okay. But remember we are a team, so we'll understand your position of remaining out of the spotlight."

"Oh thanks you guys." Kitsune beamed happily of her comrades and friends support.

"Speaking of 'spotlight'." Chat Noir began, "Word is their holding a contest at the Le Grand Paris hotel. And guess whose been invited."

"A contest at the Le Grand Paris." first time she's heard about it.

"Yeah it's for a contest they're doing for a famous jewelry designer, Madame Luire."

"Madame Luire." she blinked, "I think I've heard about her. I've seen a lot of her work in some of the shops I've passed. She's coming to Paris?" she sounded surprised.

"Returning actually." Chat corrected, "She's going to be the guest judge at the contest. Paw-some right?"

"Crystal."

"Not you too." Ladybug sighed fearing her partner's love of puns had dripped off on Kitsune.

"No I mean Crystal. Crystal Luire." she pointed toward a advertisement being played on electronic billboard, "She's one of Madame Luire's daughters." she explained.

"I didn't know she has a daughter."

"Twin's actually." she corrected, "Crystal and Citrine Luire."

"Wow this contest is going all out." Ladybug noted.

"Well you'll be the prettiest jewel there." Chat winked to his partner, earning a sigh from Ladybug and a giggle from Kitsune.

"I think it's pretty cool. I mean you two have been saving Paris for almost a year now. Being judges shows the cities way of saying thank you." Kitsune noted seeing everyone hard at work to get ready for this friday.

"You know Kitsune you're a hero too, you should be a part of contest as well." Ladybug said.

"Oh you're sweet, but no thanks." she declined with a short stretch, "Besides I'm still new. For all Paris knows I'm just the 'Mysterious Orange Blur!'" she quoted the article she had read about the sittings of an mysterious individual in orange over the roofs of Paris, "But couldn't they come up with a better name. Something more I don't know eye catching instead of 'Orange Blur.'"

"Well people should know who you are and how you've helped me and Chat Noir." Ladybug stated, "You've done a lot for the city, even if people don't know about it."

"LB's right you should do some appear-ciation at the event this friday and introduce yourself to the city." Chat agreed, "Plus it will be a great way for the city to get to know you."

"Now then whatever shall I wear?" she chuckled, "But seriously thanks you two. Now if you'll excuse me the 'Mysterious Orange Blur' has some work to complete."

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' the heroes looked down seeing all three of their miraculous going off.

"Time for this fox to make tracks. Later." with a two finger salute she used her flute to summon a willow of orange smoke that disappeared with a gust of wind along with Kitsune.

"She's really good at that." Chat Noir commented having seen her disappearing.

"Illusions are Kitsune's specialty. Even the clones of herself look real." Ladybug noted having been tricked by the realistic looking clones during past conversations, "Anyway we should probably head off too. Bug out!" with that Ladybug retreated before she transformed.

"Until next time, M'Lady." with a smirk the feline hero jumped away.

* * *

The Next Day...

Kitsi was in the hallway talking with her friends. Alya was talking about the new posts on her blog and her search for the 'Mysterious Orange Blur'.

"Hey guys!" came a chipper voice and soon found Rose and Juleka joining the conversation.

"Hey Rose. Juleka." Marinette and her friends greeted.

"Hey you guys want to see some of the pics I took for yesterday's akuma attack?" Alya offered.

"Actually we were hoping Kitsi could give some tips. Pretty please." Rose seemed to beg showing the sketchings to Kitsi.

"Sure let me take a look." accepting the plea, Kitsi looked through the designs, "Here's the only the thing. Your idea is to make a necklace of jeweled flowers is bold and colorful. But you have to calculate weight when trying to make something with so many pieces." she explained taking her pencil and drawing a few notes, "See instead, I would try shifting the focus, one or two flowers with vines as accents. Then from there making added pieces, buddings and blooms, should do simple as long as you keep it subtle."

"Wow that looks amazing!"

"Awesome."

"Thank you so much Kitsi!" Rose beamed seeing the new work.

"That's not necessary really. I'm just happy to help." Kitsi declined humbly, yet wondering what the two girls had to do to get Lila to help them. What they had, if it came from Lila, was a complete mess. It was so busy and bulky.

"Think you could do the same for me. I am lost when it comes to stuff like this." Nino asked showing Kitsi what he had so far.

"Let's see what we have. What exactly am I looking at?" looking at the 'drawings', it was understandable that art wasn't Nino's first choice evident by his lines and curves that intercepted making the detail a bit hard to understand.

"Yeah art isn't really my forte." he admitted scratching his neck, "The concept I wanted to do was something with music and film." of course.

"Okay, but how about something with music notes with the sheet music as the bass." taking her pencil she added some, a lot, of adjustments to Nino's design.

"That actually sounds pretty dope. I can totally feel it." Nino commented seeing the draft.

"Also if you want to go for film I would suggest crystal or few pearls, both classics in movies." she suggested and Nino seemed pleased.

"Think you can work your magic with my mine." Alya asked pulling out her sketchpad.

"Alya, you shouldn't have someone do work for you." she whispered wondering if everyone asking for Kitsi's advice would overwhelm her.

"It's fine I'm happy to lend support." Kitsi smiled with reassurance, "But I won't just do the work for you, but I will give you advice and help you with a concept." she explained, "Now then let's take a look at Alya's." she accepted the drawings.

"One at a time. I'll look at all yours I promise." even though Kitsi wanted to help everyone having so many people ask for help made her a bit trapped, "I'll give you tips, but the changes have to come from yourselves." she added, but still if she could help her friends she didn't mind.

* * *

Kitsi looked at the drawing, going over the design, "It's almost good. But could be better." she noted before pondering more. After finally being able to escape from her classmates advice seeking she had managed to find sanctum outside in the courtyard. It was free period so their wasn't any students out.

"What do you think Whissp?" she questioned.

"I think you should just pick from your other drawings." Whissp commented, "Anyone of your designs could take anything your classmates submit. You've got this locked up."

"Well sure, but I want to do something different." she replied, "I can't just submit the ordinary. It's got to be different." but what? She pondered before looking up from her sketchbook she caught sight of the bakery.

"Maybe a snack would help me think better."

"Sounds good to me." Whissp seemed to agree. Grabbing her stuff Kitsi headed over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Opening the door she was met with the sweetest smell of baked goods and the sweetest sight at the front counter.

"Hey Mari-caroon." she greeted her classmate.

"Oh hey Kitsi." Marinette greeted back, "How can I help you? Here for another snack run?"

"Yes actually." she nodded, "I didn't know you worked today." according her schedule Mari only worked on either weekends or after schools. Wednesday thru Friday. Never during free period had she seen her at the bakery.

"Yeah I asked my parents for a couple extra shifts." she explained, "I'm trying to save up money."

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"Well there's this concert I really want to go to." she explained excitedly, "It's for a band that's coming to Paris."

"A band?"

"Yeah, RVER."

'RVER.'

"You like that band?"

"Yeah there so cool!" she nearly squealed, "There like one of the best new bands. Everyone is trying to save up to get a ticket to their concert. Plus I heard Adrien's a fan too so I definitely have to get a ticket!" then they could go to the concert to together.

"Okay, okay I get it Mari, calm down." she said, "Hey Marinette is your dad still making those sea salt flavored eclairs?" Kitsi asked to change the subject.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Think he can make me a dozen?" she asked, "Oh, and a three layered red velvet cake with black cherries!"

"Wow such a big order. Don't tell me this is all for you." Marinette asked both playfully, but with a concerned raise of her eyebrow.

"Actually Mari-caroon this is a special order." she began, "My brother is coming to town and I wanted to surprise him with some delicious treats from one of the best bakeries in Paris." she explained.

"Oh that sounds really nice actually." Marinette nodded in understanding, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah my big brother. His job has his traveling all over." she explained, "Plus my brother has been with his friends and is stopping by Paris for a bit for a break. So can you make some of your special Mari treats?"

"No problem. I can get started on your order after school." Marinette nodded.

"Thank's Mari!" Kitsi beamed bringing the girl into a hug, "Are you sure I can't box you up." she nudged against her head.

"K-Kitsi cut it out." Marinette giggled pushing at her friend playfully.

"Sorry I can't help it." she laughed, "But really thank you so much!"

"Alright I get it." Marinette giggled, "So what are you and your brother going to do while he's in town?"

"Well it's nothing big." she scratched her cheek, "Even though this is a vacation for him, he still has to practice. My parents will also be here so that will make it even better!"

"It's still nice spending time with your family."

"Yeah it's nice getting to spend time out of their busy schedules." taking a deep breath Kitsi decided to take a chance, "And I was wondering if you weren't busy would you..." her fingers inched a little closer to Marinette's side before drawing back.

"What did you say?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to, maybe, come with me to..." again she paused, "To...the library."

"The library?"

"Yeah to you know, study a bit." she explained.

"Well I'm pretty busy here." she said, "Maybe another time. I need all the hours I can get if I'm going to get those tickets."

"Well I won't get in your way." Kitsi said, "Just don't overwork yourself." she advised, "You've been rather 'sluggish' in class. Remember you still need sleep."

"Okay mom." she teased, "But don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well at least take a few naps." she smiled, "So about that order, what do I owe you?" she asked pulling out her wallet.

"Let's see." Marinette went to the register and did some number crunching, "All together that will be...50 euros."

Reaching into her wallet Kitsi pulled out a bill and handed it to Marinette, "And please keep the change." she added.

"Kitsi this is a hundred." Marinette pointed out thinking her friend had made a mistake.

"I know." she replied, "Fifty for the order and the other half as a tip for the pretty cashier so she can hurry and buy tickets and finally rest her pretty eyes."

"I...thank you Kitsi. This is really nice, but I can't accept this. It's way too much." she wanted to decline.

"Well I assist. Plus as you say the customer is always right." she stated, "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Um...okay." she knew once Kitsi's mind was set on something it was hard to change her mind, "Thanks Kitsi."

"Think nothing of it." she smiled, "What time should I expect my order to be done?"

"Not to long. If I put it in it should be done by Thursday." she said.

"Sore wa saikōdesu!" Kitsi seemed happy with the date, "My brother will be here on Friday. That's plenty of time to get it home and surprise it with it. Plus mom and dad will come right after and we can really party!" she exclaimed.

"You're really excited. I hope you and your family have a great time."

"Thanks Mari." she smiled at the compliment, "Anyway I need to get going before my next class begins. Think I could get some treats to go?" she asked.

"Sure. Let me get that together for you." taking one of the pastry boxes she made Kitsi a mix of different pastries.

"Thanks Mari, I'll see you back at school." handing Marinette her pay she left with her new treats.

"She seems really happy." though she always appeared chipper. As she prepared to put the payment away in the register she noticed the number on the bill, "This is a fifty." she noticed shaking her head. She told her she only had a hundred, "Next time we are having a talk about her spending habits." pressing the button on the register she placed the the money inside before closing it.

* * *

The Next Day...

"What's that Kitsi?"

"Just something that will hopefully seal the contest this Friday." she stated confidently, "It just hit me, literally, right in the face. I've been up since Tuesday and I think this is the best work I've ever made."

"That's great, I can't wait to see it."

"Oh forgot my book, I'll be right back." Kitsi quickly dashed out of the room leaving the case on the table. The allure of the it was strong, curious at what was inside. And apparently some weren't going to wait to see what was inside and began speculating.

"I wonder what she created."

"I know it is tempting. Girl's been busy preparing for this contest." Alya said.

"No doubt. Kitsi's serious about this contest." Nino noted seeing Kitsi almost always in her notebook drawing and sketching new designs.

"If it's anything like the one's she made the heroes, she might just take this entire competition."

"I bet." Chloe scoffed obviously not impressed or amused by the attention Kitsi was getting, "It's probably just some simple little trinkets."

"Didn't hear that when Kitsi fixed that mess you came up with." Alya pointed out remembering how Kitsi made adjustments to Chloe's designs.

"Like I asked her too." she shot back before walking over to the case that held the so called, 'winning pieces', "Let's see these winning pieces. Sabrina!" she snapped and as if on cue her friend tried opening the box.

"Sorry it won't open." Sabrina apologized unable to open the box.

"Oh give me that!" she snatched the box from the girl, "Do I have to do everything." but even she, obviously, also struggled to open the case.

"Chloe that's enough, just put it down." Marinette said not happy with what Chloe was doing, "Seriously Chloe you're going to break it."

Just in Kitsi walked in with her book in hand, "I'm back...?" maroon eyes fell on the box currently being attempted, and she used that term loosely, to be forced opened by her blond classmate. With a shake of her head Kitsi walked over to Chloe before saying,

"I'll take that." she quickly took back her property, "Plus your efforts would have been fruitless anyway. This box only works with a key." she pointed to the locked front with a keyhole, "Which brings up the next question why you we're trying to open it?" she questioned.

"I think everyone was just curious. What is it anyway?" Marinette said.

"Yeah we're just curious about your special pieces." Alya added.

"Well while I appreciate your interest, It's a surprise." she said, "Plus it's unfinished since it's messing two pieces and won't be finished or shown until this Friday."

'Two pieces.' just how many pieces was she making? Most students were only doing one piece.

"Can't we just get a little peek?"

"Sorry, but these can only be viewed after they're complete." and that was that, "No exceptions."

"But what if you can't find those missing pieces?"

"Once I set my mind to it not even the forces beyond can stop me. Plus I've got a pretty good idea how to get the pieces I need." she stated before heading to her desk. All the while unknowing of the suspicious eyes following her.

"Well until then think you can give out some more advice?"

"Sure." she nodded, "I've got a free period this afternoon. If you need any help just let me know." she agreed which seemed to make her classmates happy. Well certain classmates.

* * *

After class had ended student's filed out ready to head toward their next classes. Kitsi had stopped toward her locker swapping out her books. As she began her transition of items she decided to do a quick check on her project. Placing the small box on the bottom of her locker, Kitsi went into her backpack looking through her items before pulling out a familiar book. Red with intricate golden markings on cover and back. Unlocking the chest she quickly turned to a specific page in the book before returning to look inside the book.

"Not too bad." if she said so herself checking the reference in the book, "Just a few more hours of work and my master piece will be done. All I need now are the earrings and the ring." she declared to herself before packing up her things and locking the chest back. Closing her locker she headed toward her next class.

Once the halls was clear a figure stepped out from behind the corner. Olive green eyes watching the girl leave, before a sneaky and mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Got you now, arrivederci." she chuckled before walking off. A plan stirring in her brain.

* * *

In the Library...

The doors quickly opened as an out of breathe Marinette came sprinting through. She was late, having gotten preoccupied with things back at home, mostly her shifts she begged her parents to give her. She had wanted to get some final advice from Kitsi before she got crowded with other students also looking for advice. But when she found her classmates she couldn't help, but notice that while they were talking it wasn't about jewelry.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked Alya.

"Well it's a bit...complicated." she began.

"Complicated?" she blinked, "Where's Kitsi?" she asked not seeing the charm maker or her fellow classmate and friend among the group.

"That's kind of what we're talking about." Alya revealed.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong with Kitsi?" she asked worried something had happened to Kitsi.

"Well it's like this. Someone overheard Kitsi talking about miraculous at her locker."

Miraculous? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir's. What's so strange about that?" everyone talked about Miraculous now and again. It was a topic Alya brought up when speaking of her blog or even among regular conversation.

"It's not that they she was talking about it. Word is they saw Kitsi with a miraculous!"

* * *

"Kitsi has a miraculous?!" that was something that he didn't think he would hear. When Lila had asked to speak with him privately he thought he would get more stories of Volpina or information on Ladybug that was possibly less than true. But hearing the italian student say that Kitsi had a miraculous was beyond what he could ever thought to hear, "Lila are you serious about this?" given the girls record of making stuff off he was pretty sure this was another one.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Lila said, "She had your book and she was looking at something in that box she carries her charms in." she explained retelling how she saw Kitsi in the hall, "She was even talking about getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." she added with distress in her voice.

"This is unbelievable."

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Marinette voice growing both annoyed and unnerved at what her classmates were claiming, "Kitsi having a miraculous is one thing, but now you're talking about Kitsi wanting Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous." it was ridiculous.

"Well she was heard saying she only 'needs the miraculous of two heroes'." Nino quoted.

"Sounds pretty suspicious."

"And she was being protective of that box." Max added, "The odds of Kitsi having a miraculous is 50/50 at best."

"But then what would she want with Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous is she has one herself?"

"This is ridiculous." Marinette groaned, "Do you even know what miraculous Kitsi 'allegedly' has?"

"They said it was a light purple one."

"With four pieces of fabric pointing out of a button." Rose explained.

"Like a butterfly." Juleka added.

"A butterfly." only one thing came to mind when thinking of a purple butterfly.

* * *

"Hawkmoth." of all the people in the world, the miraculous was that at Hawkmoth. He remembered the picture from his book and vaguely remembered the image of the miraculous.

"I know it might seem hard to believe, but I know what I saw. It's the same miraculous I saw in her box."

"I don't believe." Adrien was conflicted, unable to wrap his mind around Kitsi being not only his enemy, but thee enemy. The single person responsible for terrorizing Paris and trying to take his and Ladybug's miraculous.

"I know this must be hard to believe." Lila said trying to comfort her classmate.

"You're right." he began, "I don't believe it." standing up he took his stuff and headed toward the park. If it was true, if Kitsi really had a miraculous, if she truly was their enemy. He had to see it for himself. He only hoped he was wrong.

* * *

"Are we all actually considering that not only does Kitsi have a miraculous, but that she's Hawkmoth?" it was beyond ridiculous and insulting to Kitsi.

"So we're all agreed." Chloe spoke again obviously ignoring what Marinette had said, "Kitsi's got to go."

"Isn't that a bit much."

"Not for a villain like Hawkmoth." someone said obviously upset that the one who turned them all into supervillains at one point might be right under their noses.

"But Kitsi is not Hawkmoth."

"Yeah we don't want to hurt Kitsi."

"I think you have it backwards." Max interrupted, "Taking into account Kitsi's record it would be she who hurts us." he pointed out.

"Boys right, girls got mad fighting skills."

"Yeah whatever." Chloe brushed it off, "Just leave it to me."

"Now that I like to see..." Alya whispered to Marinette who couldn't help snicker at the thought. Even Chloe, as stubborn as she was, wasn't stupid enough to challenge Kitsi to an actual fight.

"Calm down everyone." Marinette said, "Are we seriously thinking that Kitsi is super villain." the big boss to be exact, "Plus Kitsi just moved to Paris a couple of weeks ago. Hawkmoth has been making akuma's for months. And last time I checked, Hawkmoths a guy." as she checked off a list of facts that proved Kitsi could never be evil, she could definitely never be her mortal enemy.

"Marinette does have a point." and everyone seemed to agree that the evidence showed well in Kitsi's favor.

"Well who knows what kind of powers miraculous give people. Maybe Hawkmoth has the power of disguise."

"Or being able to disguise his voice where he's not a he."

"Where is Kitsi anyway?" someone asked.

"Right. Let's let Kitsi settle this." Marinette stated. If anything this was just some gossip or false rumor. She deserved to tell her side of the story.

"She's headed to the park. I think she's going to see Adrien again." Nino mentioned remembering his last talk with Adrien.

"A-adrien?" Kitsi was with Adrien.

"So not only is she a villain, but now she's after my sweet Adrikens." Chloe gasped, "She must be stopped."

"Can you believe this girl Mari?" Alya asked, "Um, Marinette?" but the girl was gone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, I'll try to make this quick because I know how busy your schedule is." after taking out the box from her backpack she placed it on her lap before setting her bag to the side. Adrien tried to remain as normal and calm as possible, but couldn't help glance at the box now and again. For inside was possibly a miraculous. And not just any miraculous.

"No problem, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked, "I mean being close friends we can talk about anything. I-I mean unless it's something secret, not secret but...you know." he rambled.

"Huh?" that was a weird commit, "Okay, I'm not sure what you're talking about, I just wanted your opinion on something."

"My opinion? I mean, on what exactly?"

"Well I've been working on something for a couple of weeks now. And I need someone's opinion." she explained, "Since everyone's been so 'busy' and weird lately."

"You mean your piece for a special person." he suggested.

"Yeah. We'll it's for a very special person. I mean he's one of the best guys I know!" she exclaimed happily.

'Wasn't that a bit much...'

"Oh he's sounds pretty amazing." he noted.

"He is. He's cool, smart, talented, brave, and just the greatest guy in the world!" she beamed, "Also he's not a bad looker if I do say myself." she snickered after that giving Adrien's shoulder a slight nudge.

Adrien blushed a little and decided to change the subject, "So...I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm, could it be about a certain special someone?" she snickered nudging him on the shoulder, "Let me guess blue eyes wearing red with black dots." she teased.

"Um well maybe..." he blushed again, "Actually I was wondering your opinion on...superheroes."

"Superheroes?" again not something she was expecting.

"Yeah like Ladybug and Chat Noir." he mentioned, "Like you think their cool right?" Kitsi had always showed a appreciation and fondness for Paris's heroic duo. After stating her admiration of them saving the day and a loyal reader of the Ladyblog.

"Of course!" no hesitation in her answer, "Being a superhero is awesome! At least you know from a perspective." she added not trying to get to excited, "Ever since I was little I always loved superheroes. I used to wake up early to catch the new episodes of Kamen Riders!" she admitted remembering watching the superhero show on television.

"So what would you do if you had a miraculous?" he asked as watched her carefully for a reaction. If she was 'Hawkmoth' or had a miraculous of her own she wouldn't give it away quickly.

"Actually." she looked around, "What would you say if I did."

"Huh?"

With a smirk she brought up the box, "Now then what I wanted to show isn't exactly one hundred percent complete. But since you we're kind of the inspiration of it you should be the first one to look at it." Adrien gave a slight gulp. Was she going to show him her miraculous? What would it be? Why him? She said she was inspired by him. How could he inspire a miraculous?

* * *

"Oh no." Ladybug watched the scene from a hiding spot in the tree's. While she couldn't hear much she observed the two carefully hoping her suspicions and worries were fake. But as she watched Kitsi show Adrien the box from class, the one she was so secret about, her worst fears bubbled up.

"I can't let this happen." with a heavy exhale she jumped from out of the tree and landed right in front of the two pre-teens.

* * *

"Ladybug?" Adrien gasped.

"Tentōchū?" she blinked, "I mean...Ladybug?" she corrected equally surprised seeing the heroine appear before them.

"What you doing here?" Adrien asked rather shyly. Kitsi gave a off screen snicker at her classmates shyness around the heroine. If Chat Noir saw that he would be so jealous.

"Should I leave you two alone again?" she giggled a bit offering to give them some privacy.

"Actually I needed to speak with Kitsi." She revealed.

Kitsi blinked, "What do you need to talk to me about? I mean it's no problem." she wondered curiously. Did she want to have another talk? Or maybe she needed some advice or wanted to vent.

"Listen Kitsi I know about, I mean, the pieces in your box." she mentioned toward Kitsi's box.

"What are you talking about?" she blinked thinking over the others last statement, "Wait are you talking about.." she paused again, "Seriously people are so nosey sometimes." she sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise." she pouted standing up from bench.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah I got the idea from a book I borrowed from Adrien." she replied, taking her charm bracelet she went through the different pieces before finding a silver key. Placing it into the keyhole she removed the lock, "I was going to reveal this on Friday. So tell me what do you think?" she opened the box and showed the objects inside to the hero and her classmate.

"Are those...miraculous?!" they gasped.

"Yep!" she nodded, "Awesome right. I figure since you're here too you can give me an honest opinion."

"Kitsi where, how did you get those?" Ladybug questioned until her eyes fell on a particular on in the case. Purple with material set to a small light colored oval that spread out like wings, butterfly wings.

'Hawkmoth.'

"Well I don't want to brag, but..." as she began her explanation she was suddenly cut off.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out. The three individuals looked over to none other than Chloe Bourgeois with a few other students, "We know about your little secret project." she stated.

"How does everyone know about this? Did you send someone to spy on me again Chloe?" she questioned not putting it past the girl. She already stopped her from spying on her project for contest.

"That is not the point." she replied, "What is the point is that I, Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien's best friend and Ladybug's number one fan and bestie..."

"Debatable and Delusional." she mumbled for both statements.

"Have found out your evil plot. Hawkmoth!" she declared pointing her manicured nail at Kitsi.

(...)

After a long pause, Kitsi broke out into a laugh, "Oh that is rich. Kono shōjo wa mōsōdearimasu!" she laughed again, "Chloe has the hairspray finally gone to your brain? You actually think I'm Hawkmoth?" it was just too hilarious.

"That's what I said." she repeated confidently, "I..."

"We." someone corrected.

"Whatever. Point is your little plan to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous has been thwarted." she said.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't planning on stealing anything." she stated calming herself down.

"Don't try and deny it. We know all about your miraculous!" Kitsi seemed to go wide eyed for a second hearing the comment about 'her miraculous'. They couldn't have been talking about Whissp. But they said something about Hawkmoth.

"Chloe, you and everyone really need to leave..." Adrien said seeing things getting way out of hand.

"Don't worry Adrikins I've come to protect you."

Kitsi nearly gagged, "Oh please. You need to get over yourself Chloe." Kitsi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Plus I'm pretty sure you've akumatized more people than I ever would or will. Your like the one stop shop that keeps Hawkmoth in business." she reminded.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! Do you know who I am?" she huffed.

"Someone's who's about to lose their press on's if she points it at me one more time." she warned.

"Or what you'll akumatize me like you tried to do to my sweet Adrikens? I like to see you try." she came where the two were staring each other down and mere inches from each other.

"That's enough you two!" Ladybug cut in before something happened. While Sabrina seemed to be trying to calm Chloe, Ladybug took the time to bring Kitsi to the side.

"What is with that girl?" Kitsi huffed offering on last glance at Chloe, box still in hand, "I can't believe she's gotten everyone worked up like this."

"Kitsi..." Ladybug began.

For a second Kitsi was silent before taking a calming breath, "I know I shouldn't let her get to me." she said, "But you have to admit she has a way of getting under your skin." she joked a bit. But after a moment she noticed something was wrong. Ladybug wasn't laughing or sighing, or even showing much emotion. Her body language appeared tense.

"Tentōchū? Ladybug?" she called, "Are you okay? Come on you can talk to me." she offered holding out her hands, "You can talk to me. Right?" she offered the heroine a smile.

"Did you only want to be my friend to get our miraculous?!" she suddenly yelled out.

Kitsi stared at the other in shock at the others words. A wind stirred around the park, shaking the leaves from the trees as silence overtook all those around. No one had ever heard Ladybug yell like that, never had she made such an outburst.

"Ha! See even Ladybug see's your nothing but a sneak trying to lure into a trap her and steal her miraculous!" Chloe announced victoriously, "And as her best friend I will defeat you!" she declared.

"Sabrina!" she snapped.

"R-Right." quickly she dialed something on her phone.

"What are you u..oh Kami..." maroon eyes looked up seeing something, a lot of things raining down. As they neared Ladybug pushed Adrien out of the way, while Kitsi braced herself she raised her arms and took a deep breathe. After a minute of splashes and splotches, Kitsi had become a literal canvas of colors of dripping paint. Her clothes drenched and her skin stained with a variety of colors.

'Direct hit.'

"What is all this?" she questioned feeling the paint pooling over her. Taking a step forward her foot slide on a pool of paint sending her falling backwards and landing on her butt sending more paint splattering all over the place. It was humiliating, but was short lived when she noticed something missing.

"My box?!" where did it go. She looked around only to find it having been launched upwards when she feel. Piece came falling out, but her eyes saw a smaller box, unopened had come out.

"No!" but it was too late with crash the pieces were sent shattering to the ground. Red and black. Black and green. Now nothing but pieces. Kitsi touched the broken pieces before giving a defeated lowering of her head.

"Well that was easy."

"Not so tough without you miraculous."

Maroon looked up and all she could see was red. Kitsi gave a low growl, fists tightening around around remains of the miraculous before cracking them under the pressure of rage. Many students, even Ladybug, had to take a step back seeing the pure anger that poured out of her.

"Those were fakes!" she yelled,"They were replica's I was making for the contest." she revealed.

"Replica's?" looking at the ones on the ground it was clear that the one's on the ground we're in fact fakes. There were two familiar looking miraculous on the ground. A black ring and a pair of red earrings with black dots now broken.

"Wait if those are the earrings and ring are there how can..."

"The earrings and the ring we're the final pieces to the set. I spent so much time working on each one." but now they were all ruined. Smashed and broken, "Do you even know how long those took to make?!" there was another silence in the park as the revelation that not only didn't Kitsi have miraculous, the one's she did have were replica's she had been making for the competition.

Which meant...

"Kitsi?"

Maroon eyes looked up seeing Ladybug only inches away from her, hand reaching as if to touch her.

" _Did you only want to be my friend to get our miraculous?!"_

' **Smack!'**

Kitsi had knocked her hand away like she would burn at the slightest touch, "How dare you!" she screeched much to others shock, eyes welling with hot tears, "Sore wa anata ga machigatte iru machigae ttenandesuka? ! Watashi o kokuhatsu shi, watashi no shigoto o hakai suru!" she yelled in her narrative tongue.

"Um...what did she say?"

"Kitsi please, just let me help you. We can fix this." Ladybug said trying to calm the girl, Kitsi down.

"Just stay away from me!" she tensed standing up she grabbed her things, "I hate you!", her heart clenched feeling those broken eyes staring at her. Maroon eyes filled with water with undried paint streaking everywhere. Covering her face she ran, sprinting out of the park as fast as she could in complete humiliation.

"Kitsi wait!" Ladybug called, but it was too late she was gone. For the first time someone had actually said they hated her.

* * *

Being a runner she was good at keeping up with almost anyone and anything as much as she was at getting away. In her mind she wanted to just drop into the nearest hole, she blindly ran down the streets leaving a trail of tears and mixed paint on concrete from footprints. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she was trying to desperately calm herself, blocking out the world around her. As she turned down another street her heart nearly fell in her stomach as she finally came back to reality. She had ran onto the side of the river, before collapsing onto the sidewalk.

"Now everything is ruined!" clutching the remains of the miraculous charms she had worked so hard to make, her fingers dug into material of the case, "I wish I never met either of you! I hate you!", she threw it against the poster of the two heroes, the remains of the fake miraculous smashing against the stone wall behind the poster shattering the pieces before they scattered across the ground. Kitsi breath came out in hard exhales taking everything in. Her emotions bubbling over before she sank to her knees and brought her head to lay in her palms pressing them against her eyes. And cried.

* * *

" _Ah anger, sadness, and betrayal. Three perfect pieces that create the perfect prey for my akuma's!" a white butterfly took its position in his hand before covering it and transforming it into his messenger of evil._

" _Now go my little akuma and evilize that girl!" releasing his creation he set it forth towards his next target._

* * *

Chat Noir bounded off buildings. After the mess in the park he managed to get away in order to transform and find Kitsi. It couldn't have been hard, given the state she was in unfortunately, as he followed the spots of paint leftover. It took him to the Seine where he had managed to locate Kitsi sitting on the sidewalk of the river, pieces of the miraculous set shattered all round her as she cried into her hands. Pained groans of tears and sadness could be heard as she cried.

"Kitsi..." Chat Noir couldn't help feel pained and guilty at his classmates state. She looked devastated and emotional hurt. What really struck him was how she cursed his civilian self, Adrien, but also Ladybug for her problems before throwing the charms against a poster of the duo in anger. In a way he didn't blame her for being angry at him.. He had pushed too hard trying to learn more about Ladybug, that it got misinterpreted for something completely out of context and Kitsi ended up getting hurt. Worse she lost something really important she had spent so much time working on and was humiliated by her own classmates who had thought she was Hawkmoth of all people. And now she hated Ladybug who accused her of not only being their enemy, but pretending to be their friend just to get their miraculous. Now she hated him. She hated everyone.

'I have to make things right.' but how? Because of his big mouth as both Adrien and Chat Noir he created a mess that Kitsi would now have to suffer for.

But as he looked closer his green eyes caught sight of something moving near her. His eyes would widened seeing the black and purple wings of darkness that was literally over her. As it flew overheard Kitsi continued to mechanically pick up the shattered pieces of all the broken set of jewelry. Her hard work that represented pieces of herself that she put in all her creations, now broken. Even so she placed them back in the case.

"Oh no." it was an akuma, a real akuma from the real Hawkmoth, "He's going after Kitsi." the akuma glided around her until it merged into one of the pieces of the charm which happened to be a piece of a certain miraculous. Once she touched it her head suddenly raised revealing the red over her eyes that narrowed and the glowing purple mask that signaled danger for anyone who saw it. A streak of red across her eyes as a dark frown on her lips as she felt the darkness begin to fill her mind. Even her eyes had become a darker shade of red.

' _Ah so we meet again.' Hawkmoth chuckled, 'I can feel your sadness and hatred, Charmer. You try doing something nice for others only to have it thrown back in your face. And the heroes you once called your friends betrayed you. They all think you're evil, so why not show them how evil you can be. I give you the power to create and use the powers of your charms. Use this power to get revenge on those who hurt you and to crush Paris's heroes. Then bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous!' he demanded._

Not again. This could not be happening again. She tensed feeling the darkness trying to take her over. Whissp said she couldn't be affected by akuma's. "I don't...want to..." she gripped her chest, nails digging into her shirt fighting the transformation and Hawkmoths control.

' _Do not try to resist me. Just give in and accept my gracious gift of vengeance.' Hawkmoth pressed, leaning harder on Kitsi's mind to take his deal, to take vengeance, and above all to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their miraculous._

"I got to get Ladybug." not wanting to leave Kitsi, but he knew Ladybug was the only one who could help Kitsi if she was transformed and needed to purify the akuma.

"Don't worry Kitsi I'll come back with help." he promised before he headed back towards the city.

" _Bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and no one will ever harm you again. Make them truly feel pain!"_

"I..." she took a deep exhale lowering her head, hair pulling to cover her face in a cascade of red locks stained in a mix of colors. As she set in silence with her thoughts continuing to go wild.

' _Lairs. Betrayers. Hurt them. Make them suffer. Make them all know pain._ ' they whispered, ' _Break them. They deserve it. Lairs. Deceivers."_

"I...I...hate them...so much..."

" _That's it. Accept the darkness in your heart and become my champion."_ Hawkmoth extended his hand and waited for Kitsi to step into the darkness. To join him and finally destroy the two heroes.

"I hate them..." she sniffled, 'But I...but I...'

Suddenly she raised her head, "I don't want to!" she declared.

" _Why are you rejecting me!? Don't you want to get revenge? To make the ones who hurt your suffer!" his voice spoke in anger at the girls resilience to defy him again, "Are you just going to allow them to go unpunished. They humiliated you! They lied to you!"_

"I know that!" she yelled back, purple halo glowing against her eyes, "You're not going to use me. Just leave me alone!" she ordered.

" _So be it. But don't think this is over. For even if you reject me now, everyone eventually submits and darkness in their hearts. Your heroes won't be able to save you and I'll be waiting."_ the butterfly re-emerged from the moth charm and fluttered away.

"Not likely Hawkmoth. I'll find you and end you." that was a promise she clenched her necklace relieved he hadn't found it.

"Have to admit your one strong human." Whissp said poking out from his hiding spot in her hair. Kitsi only gave a silent breathe as she wiped the tears from her eyes. That time was a trail. She had never felt such pressure before. The weight of her emotions pressing into her mind, forcing her to submit to Hawkmoth. Whissp could see the distress of his partner, she was in pain. She had nearly been broken. But still chipped.

"Wait till I get my hands on those brats! Hope they're prepared to feel the wrath of a kwami!" his hands flickered liked tiny little matches with little flames dancing furiously, "Especially Ladybug! How dare she say such things to you!" he vowed knowing where she lived, "After everything you've done for her she has the nerve to treat you like that!" he steamed.

"Whissp no." Kitsi interjected trying to calm her partner down before he set something or someone on fire, "I don't want you flying off and potentially committing arson." licking her fingers she pinched the pieces of fur to put out a small ember, extinguishing it with a small sizzle sound.

"Let's just finish cleaning up this mess and go home. I could really use a nice warm bath." Kitsi looked around and noticed no one was around. Gathering the final pieces in her hands she stared at them with red dusted eyes, small tears leaking slowly the sides. Silently she held them over the case and let them cascaded into the box before silently closing the case. She could fix them later. Standing back up she took her case in hand and began leaving in the opposite direction. But her feet would stop feeling something, a poster, collided with her leg. Reaching down she picked it up and opened it. It was a poster showing the heroes of Paris standing side by side.

"Ladybug." she gripped the poster crumpling the paper before throwing it into garbage, "I'll never need her to save me."

"Whissp Tails Up!"

* * *

After the incident in the park Ladybug had gone into action looking for Kitsi who had ran off. For the past half hour she had been swinging over the city streets ignoring the waves and greetings from Parisian's. Where did she go? How hard was it to find a girl with maroon red eyes and covered in paint.

' _Just stay away from me!'_

' _I hate you!'_

Ladybug stopped, her heart pinching deep in her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing bad was supposed to happen.

' _Ping, Ping'_

Taking her yo-yo she opened it to answer the communicator, composing herself she answered.

"Chat Noir what's wrong?" Ladybug questioned over her communicator.

"Ladybug we have an emergency." he said with urgency.

"What kind of emergency?" she questioned, "Listen I'm kinda in a bit of a hurry. And I really need to..."

"The one that involves Hawkmoth." he replied, "He's about to make another akuma."

"Another akuma attack. Where are you?" she questioned.

"I'm at the Seine." he explained, "But I really think you should hurry up and get here."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." she closed her communicator. Kitsi would have to wait. Only making it harder when she did find her. The longer she was out the worse she felt about her actions toward her friend. Quickly she took her yo-yo and headed toward the Seine and where an akuma awaited. After about five minutes she arrived where Chat Noir was waiting for her.

"I'm here Chat." she said, "Who's the victim?" she didn't see an akuma. Had they already left?

"The person that was being akumatized was...Kitsi." the name her partner spoke left a cold feeling through her body. It was her.

"M'Lady?" he saw the paleness of his partner, "Ladybug?"

It was her fault. It was all her fault. Because of her Kitsi would become an akuma. She would have to fight one of her friends again. All because she couldn't control her emotions.

""Where is she?" what kind of akuma would she become? Maybe something to do with her charms they were something important to her. How could she have let this happen to her?

"I'm really sorry Chat, this is all my fault." she said suddenly.

"What are you talking about LB?" he asked.

"I made a real mess today." she admitted shamefully lowering her head.

"What exactly happened?" he asked carefully.

She explained, "Someone started a rumor that Kitsi was trying to win the contest to get close to someone. What's worse is that someone heard her mentioning something about the miraculous believing they were real."

"What? Kitsi wouldn't do something like that." Chat Noir defended. Even after the short time he knew her as both Adrien and Chat Noir, he knew enough to no Kitsi wasn't the type of person to use people. Plus he was pretty sure Kitsi only saw him as a friend, but after today...

"I know. I'm so stupid." she her head with her palm, "I let myself get swept up in gossip. I accused her doing such terrible things and ended up hurting her and she got akumatized. I'm sorry Chat Noir, I know you must be disappointed in me." she lowered her head in shame.

"I...It will okay M'Lady." Chat tried to comfort his partner, feeling as much guilt as her, but unable to show it. As Adrien he was hurt of what happened to Kitsi, but as Chat he couldn't show it, "Whatever happens will help her together. If she has been akumatized we'll return her back to normal." he promised placing his hands on her shoulders. But to his surprised he found himself brought into a hug. Although shocked, he wouldn't ruin this moment and would comfort his partner.

"It's okay." it would be okay.

* * *

The Next Day,

There was no sign of Kitsi as of yesterday. Word of the incident in the park had already reached the students at school. No doubt someone had gossiped because it involved Ladybug. It was one of those rare days Marinette had come early, but she wished she could stay in bed. Yesterday was stress. She and Chat had failed to find a trace of Kitsi after Chat had seen her in the park. A small part of her wished Chat had remained with her, but she couldn't blame him. No the blame was strictly hers.

Glancing back where the higher row was Marinette stared at the space, Kitsi's seat absent of the spirited girl who would be there greeting her classmates. Now empty as the owner was still missing. She tried calling, texting, but all of them we're left unreturned and unanswered. Had Hawkmoth really gotten to her? If so wouldn't there have been an attack already. Akumatized victims always went for the person or people that did them wrong trying to draw the heroes out.

But she didn't show up. No akuma had.

"Alright class take your seats while I call roll." Ms. Bustier said as the class began and she started roll call.

'Where is she?'

"Hey Alya have you heard from Kitsi?" she whispered worriedly.

"No. No one has." she whispered back.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"P-Present!" she stammered before returning to her silent melancholy.

"I'm worried, she hasn't returned any of my calls or messages." she said sadly.

"After yesterday...I don't think she wants to speak to anyone." especially from this school or classroom.

"Kitsi Inari" as the name was spoken the room became silent, "Kitsi Inari?" she repeated looking around the room.

Just as the teacher was about to mark her absent, the door suddenly the door opened and none other than Kitsi came walking in. Students looked with surprise as the maroon eyed girl came in. Maroon eyes glanced around the room, narrowing now and again as the owner inspected each student who either sat in silence or looked away under the tense gaze.

"Oh Ms. Inari perfect timing." Ms. Bustier broke the silence, "Please take your seat." she pointed before noting that Kitsi was present. Wordlessly Kitsi walked up the steps before sitting at her desk and began taking out her items for class.

"Um, Ms. Bustier." a voice called belonging to none other than Lila.

"Yes, Ms. Rossi?"

"Isn't there a policy on wearing hats in the classroom." the question was petty and unneeded. Marinette stared the girl with a sense of short anger. Why was her hat important. Even Adrien looked displeased at the girl's statement knowing she played part in his belief of Kitsi being a supervillain.

"Yes, but I don't think it's..."

"Well rules are rules. Can't have give other's privilege right?" the comment came from Chloe.

"Right." the teacher frowned a bit, "Um Ms. Inari if you would please remove your hat." ,the teacher offered a look of apology. Kitsi gave a half sigh before removing her hat. Kitsi's hair was short. No longer the long locks of dusk red, but now sat at neatly around her head and barely touched her shoulders. Kitsi ran a hand through the locks to ruffle the rest that might have been pressed down by the hat. Everyone looked in shock not expecting such a change. Some even looked like they wanted to say something, but a look from those maroon eyes silenced any notion of that.

"A-Alright let's begin today's lesson." the teacher said if only to ease the tension in the room.

After class ended students shuffled out to their next class. Kitsi had stayed behind to speak with with Ms. Bustier. After a few moments the teacher would give Kitsi a nod before she left to the rest of her classes. The day seemed to move at snail's pace. Kitsi was silent for the most part. She barely spoke or smiled at anyone, ignoring the whispers and talks of her new appearance. After school Kitsi had decided to go to the park ,if only for some peace. Going along the path she nearly tripped,memories of yesterday flashing through her mind, making her drop items from her book bag.

As Kitsi reached down and picked up her items from the ground a butterfly came down and melded with her pencil case. When she grabbed it a familiar voice spoke in her head and began the same song and dance. The greetings, the naming, the offer, the price, like a soothing record that would offer her peace.

The butterfly exited the case before disappearing into the sky.

"You okay Kit?" Whissp asked worried for his partner, "Don't try to push yourself, you should rest a bit."

"I'm fine Whissp." she took a deep breathe, "I got an idea when we get home I'll show you some more places in the house. It's about time you see more than just my bedroom and the kitchen." she offered.

"Yeah su..." suddenly a noise made his ears twitch and he suddenly ducked inside Kitsi's bag.

"Kitsi." the voice sent a numb twinge through Kitsi's brain, of all the people who could have come up to her why him? Was this some form of punishment?

"Here let me..." Adrien offered to help Kitsi.

"I got it Agreste." she declined quickly picking up the rest of her items. Green eyes looked with disappointment as Kitsi picked up her own things and refused his help. But he wouldn't give up, "Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Listen Kitsi I'm sorry things turned out like this, I didn't mean for this to happen especially the mess between you and Ladybug." Adrien apologized, "You were right, I should have told Ladybug the truth and I should have known better to listen to people I just met."

"What are you talking about?" she exhaled, "Listen I don't have time to talk about your issues with Ladybug."

"But after what happened in the park." he began carefully, "Everyone was worried when you didn't come back. Are you okay?"

"Just forget it. What's done is done." with a click she closed her case with a click, "Anyway I'm going to go, I think I could use a nap." she turned and prepared to walk away.

"But...we can still talk, friends do that for each other, right?"

"Yes they do." she replied, "But, for right now I think I should be alone for awhile. See ya around Adrien." with a short wave she turned and left. She couldn't talk to him. She could barely talk to Whissp, her partner. For now she just needed to calm herself.

Because neither he, nor Ladybug, not Chat, or Hawkmoth, maybe not even Kitsune. They just couldn't help.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Until then, later's.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you all for your likes and reviews and following this story. Also to answer your questions:

I don't know if Kitsi will be akumatized. I'm playing off the theory that the reason Marinette can't be akumatized is because she's too optimistic and Adrien because he is used to disappointment (This cinnamoroll needs hugs). I think for Kitsi it's because she's too willful not to be akumatized or to stubborn. I am thinking of writing a 'what if' divergent chapter where Kitsi does get akumatized.

Kitsi's brother won't be fully introduced until the twelfth chapter, but will be mentioned along with her parents who will make appearances in later chapters. Though I would give you guys a chance to guess what her brother is like.

In terms of how Kitsi will deal with Chloe and Lila, I've got something for them. And while Kitsi can be temperamental, she knows how to control it to a point. Which you will see in the next couple of chapters.

I am going to do a seperate Christmas story. Also I can't wait for the Miraculous Christmas Special!

Please leave any comments, recommendations, and questions in the review section. Happy Holidays and please enjoy the story.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 9: Le Gemme Pt. 1

* * *

"So no patrol tonight?" Whissp watched his partner as she was currently at her computer desk. It was already night, the usual time Kitsi would be getting ready for her nightly patrols. With a 'zip', the kwami ended up on his partner's shoulders. Themane of hair that once flowed down Kitsi's back, which also doubled as his hiding place. Looking down he noticed his partner was currently looking at the book of miraculous or rather the copy of the pages from the original.

"Earth to Kitsi." he poked at her cheek.

"Huh?"

"Patrol." he reminded, "Remember. Isn't it about time you suit up and meet your comrades." the strumming on the pages stop for a moment, he could sense a tense sensation from her. Her eyes close for a moment before slowly opening.

"Y-Yeah sorry." gathering the pages she quickly places them in her safe, "Must have slipped my mind." she apologized. She looks tired, not her usually perky and energetic self usually ready to go out in watch over the city.

"Hey Kit if you're not up to it..."

"I'm fine Whissp really." she stretched a bit, "A little fresh air might help me clear my mind." she took a couple of breathes, "Right let's get to work! Whissp Tail's Up!" in a flash of orange light Kitsi was transformed into Kitsune. Taking out her flute she played a tune creating a clone of herself in bed. Going over to the door she peeked out into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear she flipped the board on the door indicating she wasn't to be disturbed. Heading back inside she locked the door for extra measure, turning off the lights she headed off.

* * *

On top of Notre Dame

'You can do this.' that's what Kitsune had been telling herself. Ever since the incident in the park, the humiliation and nearly being akumatized again, Kitsi hadn't been feeling as 'ignited' as she usually was when she came out for patrols. Mostly because she had to patrol with certain 'superheroine' who had in one fell swoop ruined her civilian life after not only accusing her of being Hawkmoth, but only wanting to even be friends with her because she waited their miraculous. And why? That was still up in the air, but all she knew is that heads were going to roll when she found out.

After returning home from that disaster, she could only sneak into her room. She yelled and cursed trying to process what had been done to her. Then she had taken a long, long shower to rid herself of the mounds of paint crusted against her skin and hair. The results stained her tub with a mosaic of colors, but her hair was a completely different story. The paint had done the most damage to her long hair and with a heavy heart she was forced to have it cut down to it's usual style. Revealing at home was more daunting than at school. Andrew was the first to notice and questioned her about her new change.

' _Oh this. I'm trying a new look.' she laughed, 'What do you think?'_

When she got to school however it was a different task altogether. Only one day in and she could hear students commenting about her 'change'.

' _Did you see her hair?'_

' _I heard she had a fight with Ladybug?'_

And so on like that. If it was wasn't about her hair it was about her 'fight' with Ladybug. A fight is combat. A fight ends with a winner and a loser. If it was a fight it would be different.

' _You can do this.'_

"Where are they?" looking around she couldn't find antenna or whisker of her comrades. Using her flute she summoned her communicator, "Call Ladybug and Chat Noir." on the command she waited for the line to pick up. After literally nothing but dead air she groaned before dispelling the signal.

"Well looks like I'm going solo." with a jump she scaled down Notre Dame and began the patrol. As she headed over the rooftops, hidden by the veil of night, she took note of the happenings of the city. Peeking from behind chimneys, dashing over the heads of the people below who knew of her existence as a blur. Making her movements a bit more cautious for those trying to catch her.

After about twenty minutes Kitsune decided to take a short break, taking residence on a random building. After trying to call her comrades she sat against the rooftop to catch her breathe. Leaning against the chimney she couldn't help feel a warmth coming off it. Someone must burning something to make it brim with such heat.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Residence...

"But how do I get her attention?" if she just called out to her someone might hear and Kitsune would be out in the open. What do you use to get a fox's attention or rather a fox themed superheroes. She pondered for a moment before an idea came to mind. Rushing back into the house she went down into her kitchen and grabbed some items before returning back upstairs.

"No one can resist a batch of freshly baked cookies." placing the plate on the banister she ducked back under her trap door and waited to see what happened. The steam from the cookies was being carried out, the smell of melted chocolate wafted earning the attention of those that caught it's alluring aroma.

Peeking out from her spot Kitsune spotted a plate of cookies sitting securely on a familiar balcony. Watching carefully she survived the area before ducking back behind the chimney. After a moment a blur of orange jumped up and onto the chimney before vaulting over and landed on the guardrails. As the hand reached out to grab the cookies the trap door suddenly popped open.

"Caught you!" Marinette exclaimed believing her plan to work. But not soon after she spoke the figure gave a smirk before disappearing in a whiff of smoke. Blue eyes widened in bewilderment, it was a clone.

"But where did...where did Kitsune go?" she questioned going up to the guardrail and found not only was Kitsune not there, but neither was the bait.

"Sorry Mari." a voice chided, turning around Marinette found none other than Kitsune perched on the space of her house, "You'll have to be a bit more tricky than that." she smirked munching on a cookie from the plate she had swiped.

'Guess I will.' she blinked, "How did you do that?"

Kitsune gulped swallowing the back goods, "Well not to give away the full trick, but while you we're talking to me I managed to swipe the cookies."

"Talking to...huh?" but she was just talking to her. Seeing the other's confusion she pointed over back behind her. With another turn she found yet another Kitsune with a plate of cookies.

"But...you we're..." looking back the Kitsune on the roof gave a wave before disappearing in a whiff of smoke.

"My head..." all this turning was going to give her a headache, "So are you the real Kitsune?"

"But of course." adjusting herself on the rail she took a cookie from the tray and bit into it, "Delicious!~" she beamed, "Nothing beats the taste of freshly baked cookies." carefully moving forward Marinette took a chance and poked the other in the cheek. She was solid. With a comple more experiential jabs she seemed more confident of the others actuality. Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the other's actions.

"Um had to be sured." she explained, "So, Kitsune, what brings you out?"

"Besides the allure of freshly baked cookies. It's my turn to patrol." she replied finishing off another cookie, "Since I was out and about I thought I drop in on my favorite baker/designer."

"Oh? Do you know any other bakers?" she questioned.

"Of course not!" she gasped dramatically, "You're the only girl for me Your Mari-jesty!"

'Mari-jesty?' great first Chat decided to give her the name of princess and now this fox was pulling one of his numbers. Marinette gave a playful role of her eyes, "Careful Miss Fox, if a certain Kitty herd you he might get jealous of another flirt."

"A flirt? Me?" she gave a shake of her head, "I'm merely speaking the truth, which you so openly prefer." she pointed out.

Marinette laughed, "I do. So how's patrol going? I haven't seen you since you saved my life that time."

"A rare night of silence in Paris." she hummed, "I guess even supervillains need their sleep." if only he got that clue in the morning.

"So are you working with Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked curious to what the other would say when her comrades weren't alone.

"Actually I have." she nodded, "So far I've found two villains with Ladybug and three with both her and Chat Noir."

"But I haven't heard anyone mention you. How come?" she asked.

Kitsune passed biting into another cookie, "Well I haven't really thought much about being in the public eye. I'm still a rookie and wanted to prepare myself." she replied.

"So no one knows you've been helping Ladybug and Chat Noir. Don't you think it's...wrong that you don't get credit?"

"Well of course a bit of credit would be nice. But not really in it for the publicity." she explained with a humble smile.

"Than why do you do it? I mean, why be a superhero if no one knows you?"

"Well besides Ladybug and Chat Noir knows and you called me one, what more can I ask for." she smirked.

"Huh?"

"For me a hero isn't the one who get's all the fame or glory. I just want to help people and lift their spirits." she declared offering a goofy grin.

Beep, Beep

"Looks like I'm almost out of time." with agile movements she handed the plate of cookies back to their owner.

"Why don't you keep them. Think of it as a thank you." Marinette replied offering her own smile.

"You're much too kind your, Mari-jesty." she gave a curt bow, how Chat would be proud, "Until next time. Fox out." with a turn she headed off into the city.

* * *

It was Thursday. For some it was in the second day before end of the week and the beginning of the weekend. But for those keeping up with the events, it was the day before the Young Parisian Jewelry competition. Each piece would be judged by not only the famous jewelry maker Madame Luire, but also the biggest highlight was the special appearance by none other than Paris's heroic duo; Ladybug and Chat Noir. As a special treat the contest was being held at the Le Grand Paris, owned by the Mayor of Paris himself.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion...

"Plagg have you seen the book Kitsi gave me?" Adrien had been getting ready for school, he was nearly done when he noticed a particular sketchpad missing. The one his classmate had given him for reference.

"Why is it when you lose something you ask me about it?" Plagg questioned.

"I should learn better." he rolled his eyes, "Just help me find it." grabbing his bag Adrien went on a search for the notebook. Running out his room he thought about checking the last place he had it, the dining room. As he entered the area he was halted with a surprising site. There by the table was none other than his father, Gabriel Agreste. Usually he was in his office working, rarely was he out even in his own house.

"Father..." but something caught his attention, the book he was currently looking at.

"You found my book." he pointed to the small sketchbook.

"Your book? I see." turning another page Gabriel seemed stilled on a particular page with a eye catching design, "And you made these designs yourself?"

"Well sort of." he began, "One of my classmates actually helped with pick a concept." he admitted explaining how he was having trouble picking a piece to do and how his friend had given him some advice and even leant him a her sketch book.

"Hm, interesting." with one final glance he closed the book before handing it back to his son, "Your 'friend' has some talent. Have a good day school Adrien." with that the designer walked away leaning a confused, if not bewildered Adrien over his father's behavior.

* * *

At the Collège Françoise Dupont students and contestants were putting the finishing touches on their pieces. The teacher had allowed the students to work on their entries. Placed in their boxes students conversated allowed to show their finished products. Some were necklaces, others bracelets, a couple earrings, and even a ring or two.

At her desk Kitsi had been working on some new drawing. Her pencil scribbled against the paper. While she seemed invested in her work, truthfully she was still a bit tired from her solo patrol. During which she had tried multiple times to call her comrades, but kept getting nothing. Not even a call back. If she ever saw them again, which was not even a bet because she no doubt would, she was going to have words about missing patrols.

'Could have at least called me.' she mumbled to herself. But on the plus side she not only got to speak to Marinette again as her hero persona, but she got cookies. That was a bonus that left a happy feeling in her stomach.

"Um...Kitsi?" looking up Kitsi was broken from her musings seeing a familiar head of blond and eyes of green obliviousness.

"Oh hey Adrien." she greeted, "Ohayō."

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Um yeah...I was wondering if I could get your opinion. On my project for the contest."

"You want my opinion?" not something she was expecting. After that disaster in the park she had barely spoken to anyone and vice versa.

"You do have the most experience with things like this. Plus you did get me this far with the samples you gave me. So..."

"Sure." she agreed. Adrien handed her the notebook with the final design draft inside. Taking the notebook maroon eyes looked over the design. Surprised Adrien decided to go with a hair-clip design. Simple, but with unlimited concepts for any occasion.

"Thanks again for the help. The concepts you gave me we're a big help. Even my dad seemed impressed by it." he said.

"Your dad?" not something she was expecting. Gabriel Agreste of all people looked at some of her concepts. Even she could admit they weren't professional material. But he was the titled, King of Fashion, so he had experience in things fashionable.

"Anyway I'm still a bit lost trying to get all the pieces to fit." he explained, "What do you think?"

Though still a bit tired she decided she needed something to do and took a look at his pieces, "Well your design looks good enough." she noted looking over the drawing, "Actually everything looks good. My only critique would be the ladybug."

"Huh?"

"It's a bit big and takes the proportion off. Try shrinking it a bit so it doesn't take away the entire focus away from the clip itself." she explained before drawing a short reference, changing the piece so it was smaller, but still drew the eye.

"Thanks Kitsi this looks great."

"Glad I could help." she accepted the compliment, "Though you might want to rethink about using Ladybug as a reference."

"Huh?"

"From what I've seen...everyone is Ladybug and Chat Noir as a theme." she pointed out. In almost every piece held some kind of spot or paw mark or color variation of red, black, and green that referenced the two heroes. An the same that they were all big and busy.

"Oh man..." he didn't even notice that everyone was doing a hero theme, "Why is everyone using a hero theme?"

"Throwing it out there. Since the heroes of Paris are going to help judge they probably using them as reference shows more appreciation." she offered, though she also thought it was just pandering. 'Though this might also be something towards me.' considering to designed half it not most of her classmates designs.

"Right. So what are you working on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." she glanced back on the page she was working on, "I'm stuck with deciding whether to go with black cherry or red strawberries."

"Um, what exactly are you making?"

"Well I was thinking of lunch really." she explained, "As for this I'm reworking some past designs."

"Speaking of designs, about the park...I...I'm sorry things turned out the way they did." he apologized.

"It's fine." she sighed, "I'm not even trying to linger on that. For now I'm going to focus on my other projects." looking back to her sketchbook she took her pencil over the drawing, looking at the semi-finished product.

"Still it's was terrible what happened. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Oh Adrikens!" a voice called out, it's owner latching onto the obviously uncomfortable blond model.

"H-Hey Chloe." Adrien greeted if only to be nice, "Did you need something?"

"I want to show you 'my' project. Sure to win to impress the judges and win the competition." she bragged as she held onto Adrien's eyes.

"Um that's cool, but I was having a conversation with Kitsi and..."

"With her? Why?" she seemed to scoffed, "She doesn't even have a project."

"Come on Chloe." he frowned, apparently his friend was trying to be ignorant of her part in Kitsi losing her project, "Plus Kitsi has some great advice. She even helped you with your project." he pointed out.

"Oh please that mess. I tossed that trash out." she stated with a flick of her hand.

"What?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you throw it away?" he questioned remembering the designs Kitsi had done for her. A pair of bee themed earrings with a matching honeycomb linked chain with a bee charm. It was golden color, one of Chloe's favorites, and in his opinion's matched the royal theme she was going for.

"Well since my best friend Ladybug is going to be judging the competition I decided to make something I know she'll love." so even Chloe had gotten on the Ladybug and Chat Noir theme train.

"But everyone is doing reference to Ladybug and Chat Noir. It won't be a competition if everyone does the same theme." Kitsi said.

"Your one to talk. Plus what do you care, your designs wouldn't have even made to cut." she reminded, pouring salt in her wounds.

"Chloe." Adrien stressed not happy that Chloe was bringing the incident up.

"I'm not deaf you know." she spoke not looking up from your book, "And if I remember correctly, I made the changes to your project." among others.

"And who asked you? You don't even have an entry." she pointed out again.

"Wonder why that is." she frowned rolling her eyes, "Could it be that I was blindsided by not only my classmates and a certain bug themed heroine, who found it necessary to not only accuse me of being of supervillain, destroy my project which I spent hours on, and finally to top it off bombarded me with hailstorm of balloons filled with paint! Which by the way caused me to cut half my hair off." she pointed to the remainder of once long hair that got ruined by all the paint.

"What is going on over there?" the student's looked towards where the teacher who was looking at the three, "You're supposed to be using this time to work on your projects." something the science teacher reluctantly allowed them to do, "What have I told you about causing disruptions in class?" she narrowed her gaze.

"Not mou. I was just defending my best friend." Chloe fined innocence, "She was the one bad mouthing Ladybug." she accused.

"What?" she rolled her eyes, "Oh get off it. I haven't said one word about her. She was the one who who tried to start something with me." she pointed her thumb at the other.

"Well I want you both back in her seats and I don't want to hear another peep from the both of you." the Ms. Mendelev stated, "On more outburst and I'll send you both to the principal office." she warned.

'Fine by me.' without another word Kitsi sat back in her seat and returned to her own projects.

"So I was wondering if we can talk more, maybe after school?" he asked.

"Well I guess..." she turned a page in her sketch book.

"What's that?" Adrien asked seeing the illustrations. The page was comprised of images of the former akuma's from the past.

"Oh that..." she blinked, "I was...thinking of making some pieces and charms based on akuma's." she explained using the pictures for reference and nothing was fully concrete in terms of the designs sae for a choice picks.

"They look interesting." he complimented if only to boost Kitsi's spirit.

"Arigato." she seemed to accept the compliment. For a few minutes things seemed to be going well that is...

"Spider where?!"

' **Splash!'**

"Ijiwaru! Dō shita no?!" she yelled as she tried to salvage her book from the sweet, pink smoothie currently drenched on her work book. Slamming her hands on the desk, the impact cutting through the whole room.

"What is going on?" the teacher demanded.

"Kim spilled his smoothie on my drawings?" she showed her dripping wet sketch book.

"I thought I saw a spider on Kim."

"That wasn't cool." Adrien said suspecting something other than Kim's arachnid fears.

"Watashi wa kaketa." she grumbled shaking off the residue from her notebook.

"Excuse me. No one can understand you, try speaking French." Chloe snipped.

"Excuse me. Learn a new language." she shot back, though she would be more comfortable if the blond brat stayed out of her language. Even the half one.

"Enough." the Ms. Mendelev interrupted, "Kim I've told you about food in class." she reminded.

"It was an accident." Kim said.

"She's just bitter because Ladybug called her out." Chloe inferred unneededly.

"She did not call me out!" she was losing her last shred of patience, "The only thing she did do was break two days worth of work."

"You mean those cheap knock-offs, please Ladybug probably did you a favor breaking them."

"Ha!" she laughed, "And what do you call that monstrosity. They can't even be called jewelry."

"Excuse you. My designs amazing." she refuted.

"Gaudy would a better word. But then that would be too generous." she looked at the 'necklace, "It's bulky, flashy, is jammed with more stones than needed, the weight is completely thrown off. It looks like something that belongs in a thrift store."

Chloe gasped, "How dare you!" she hissed slamming her hands on the desk.

"What's wrong Shiri no joō no itami?" she didn't back down, "Can't take a little honest criticism or does your limited vocabulary keep you from making a simple comeback." she leered at the girl.

"You think you can just talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?!"

"I wish I didn't." she glared.

"I'm warning you..." she stressed in warning.

"Or what you'll get your little drones to ambush me again?" she shot back with a bitter anger in her tone in her voice, "Just try me you spoiled rotten walking beach blond, valley stereotype!" there was a silence in the room as students looked with shock at the two girls arguing.

"Ms. Inari please pack your things and head to the principal's office." the teacher ordered.

"But I..." she pinched her lips together willing her anger down. Picking up her things Kitsi left from out of the classroom.

Walking down the hallway Kitsi stood in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Kitsi." Adrien tried to talk to Kitsi, "Chloe was just being...Chloe."

"I don't care." she shook her head, "It's one thing to insult me or my work, but I will not be vilified because of what some...masked lunatic did to me." she groaned feeling a headache coming on.

'Lunatic?' was that how she saw Ladybug.

"But don't you think you were a bit hard on her?"

"Oh please someone needs to bring her head down to earth." she replied, "She's only lucky I didn't clock her." which was the nice way of saying punch her in the face. Plus she was partially responsible for that ambush in the park. It was a miracle she didn't do what she would do back at her old school.

"I know Chloe can be intense at time. And..." he paused, "I know this is tough for you. I can't imagine what type of emotions you're going through." he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort his friend. With her emotions as they were she was easy prey for Hawkmoth. He would do his best to keep her spirits up.

"It's still not fair." she frowned, "What did I do to deserve this? She has completely ruined my life."

"That's not true." he tried to defend, "I don't agree with what Chloe, our classmates, or even Ladybug did." he offered, "Maybe if you...talk to her." he offered.

"I don't want to be anywhere near her." she tightened her fist, "Some part of me wishes I had accepted Hawkmoths deal." then she could have made her feel as bad as she felt.

"Kitsi you don't mean that do you?" Kitsi looked over towards her classmate, eyes reflecting a donation of her last statement.

"I...I just need to be alone." with that she turned and walked down the hallway towards the principal's office, mumbling a series of sentences in Japanese.

* * *

Marinette looked from behind the tree at her classmate. After hearing what had happened in her last class, she had searched for Kitsi who was now sitting on a bench outside the school.

"What should I do?" she questioned herself.

"Marinette you should go talk to her?" Tikki suggested.

"How can I even face her after what I did? What Ladybug did. I was so mean to her." she groaned into her hands, "I not only humiliated her in front of her classmates, called her my worse enemy, and now she hates Ladybug."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Marinette", Tikki said, "I'm sure once you explain everything Kitsi will forgive you." Tikki offered.

"Maybe, but..." she peeked back toward Kitsi who was still sorting through her notebook, "What do I even say to her? What if I bring up something and she get's angry because she becomes triggered and she get's akumatized and it will be all my fault!" she was freaking out, "I don't want to have to fight Kitsi. Akumatized or otherwise."

"But Marinette this is your friend."

"She's friends with Marinette. As Ladybug she want's nothing to do with me." she frowned.

"Whether as Marinette or Ladybug Kitsi's feelings are the same, I just know it." she advised, "Just talk to her. Speak from your heart and you'll reach hers."

"Alright I'll do it. I'll go and apologize and hope for the best." she said trying to boost her confidence. She would talk to her, "And I'll do it as Ladybug."

"That's the spirit Marinette." Tikki smiled at her partner's resolve to apologize, "Just remember to speak from the heart."

"Right! Time to transform!" looking around she went off to try and find a place to transform.

* * *

"Eh..." she frowned taking a deep breathe. For the past ten minutes she had been trying to remove the soothie stains from the pages. So far her endeavors looked grim since most of drink had seeped in causing some of the images to smudge and the colors to run.

"I'm going to hurt Kim and Chloe so badly." she groaned. Why was it when someone did something to her she was at fault. Did she dump smoothie on her own notebook? Or was she the only one at fault because she chose to stand up for herself. That blond 'kakko' was lucky she didn't take that monstrosity of a jewel and make her eat it. Shaking her head she continued her endeavors of drying her book out. Something to keep her mind from drifting to a dark place. It was an accident, she supposed. As she continued to dab at the page, a flash of red made her halt.

'Please no.' she groaned under her breathe, peering to the side she saw an annoying color of red with black spots that tortured her gaze. She did not need this now.

"Hey Kitsi." she greeted rather calm, if not confident. Kitsi didn't even spare her a glance as she continued her work with her drawing book. Why of all times was she being bothered with the last person she needed to see. She would even take Hawkmoth at this point.

"It's funny running into you. Seems like it happens a lot...right?" Kitsi gave her a half glance before returning to her current work. Taking a chance she took a seat next to Kitsi, no sooner Kitsi moved over making distance between her and the heroine with her bag as the border. Blue eyes looked with surprise disappointment, but she wouldn't give up.

"So what are you up too?"

"Nothing." she responded bluntly and continued with what she was doing.

"Well I was just out doing some patrols and just happened to see you. So I decided to drop in and see how you we're doing." she rambled missing as Kitsi's eyed the so called heroine. But even in her apprehensive state she noted something off about the other's demeanor. But just because she saw it, didn't mean she cared or would even give her the time of day.

"Listen." she cute in, "Whatever you want, I'm not in the mood." she stated if only to stop the ramblings of the female.

"No I mean..." she breathed, "I came to apologize."

"What?" maroon eyes looked in suspicion at the other.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I accused you because of a complete misunderstanding." she explained,"Yesterday after you ran off. We were worried something had happened to you." she began remembering Chat Noir's words of Hawkmoth going after her. Knowing she had nearly caused Kitsi's akumatization, that she had hurt her friend, wounded the heroine deeper than she could describe, "We looked all over the city and couldn't find you. Are you...okay?"

Kitsi gave her a side glance before looking back, "I'm...fine I guess." she replied half sarcastic, "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." she mumbled the last part.

"Actually I do. It's part of my job." so when she causes a problem with those she should be protecting it makes her...sad, "One which I'm beginning to question my ability to do. I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. I jumped to conclusions and let my emotions get the better of me."

Kitsi listened, her gaze softening a bit, "But why didn't you just talk to me? Instead of ambushing me in the park of all places." she questioned.

"I didn't mean...I wasn't trying to ambush you." she defended, "I just saw you with Adrien and you we're talking to him about miraculous and I saw the ones in the case..."

"My replica's and part of my project." hours worth of work gone down the drain, "But what I can't understand is how you or anyone could even think I was Hawkmoth."

"I can't explain that myself." she had questioned the students at the park, half in questioning and the other in scolding for their idea of protecting their favorite heroes, but was only given the result of hearsay. A rumor that was started by one student and then repeated, "I'm sorry..."

"Will you stop saying that." Kitsi cut in, "I am so sick of people saying 'I'm sorry'. I'm sick of them bringing it up. I'm sick of them talking about it. Why can't people just let it go." she groaned rubbing her temples.

'Ping Ping!'

It was Kitsi's phone. Taking it out she stared at a new notification alert. Pressing the button she waited for the message to upload. In an instant Kitsi's face went from mild stoic to complete shock at what she was seeing. Ladybug peeked over at the phone and looked in shocked horror. Someone had recorded the prank from the park.

"Bourgeois." she hissed. Kitsi's hand trembled, her face enflamed in red anger, and the grip on her phone tightened and with a number of cracking noises the device broke in her grip sending out sparks and pieces of the phone.

"K..Kitsi?"

She stood up, "I need to be alone right now." grabbing her book bag and the rest of her stuff she took to her leave.

"But Kitsi..."

"No just..." she paused, "Leave me alone.", with those last words Kitsi quickly left leaving the female stunned and saddened.

"I...I'm sorry." she whispered unfortunately she had no time to dwell on the situation. A loud crash and sounds of screaming signaled an akuma was near, "Perfect timing." taking out her yo-yo she went to action.

* * *

In the city a new akuma had appeared and was causing a bit of damage in the city.

"I am the Spotter!" the new akuma announced, "Now everyone will be crushed by the weight of my anger!" he roared.

"Looks like someone had a bad workout." Chat noted, "Ready to get to work M'Lady?"

"Huh? Yeah, let's get going." she looked at the akuma, "I think the akuma is in his belt." she noted.

"Then let's get to work." as the two went to go deal with the akuma, from on top of a high rise building Kitsune was watching from a hiding spot. Yellow eyes watched the two in action. While part of her wanted to go down and face the akuma, having to be on the same field with a certain someone prevented her. Plus it looked like they we're doing fine by themselves and she hadn't been called or even spoken about since the battle began.

"If they need me they'll call me." turning back to the match it looked like things we're progressing. Chat Noir was engaging the akuma with his puns to keep his attention while Ladybug was helping civilians to safety. When it looked like the battle might be finished early, the Spotter did something shocking. Using his strength he picked up and launched a bus towards the heroes. While Chat Noir dodged the vehicle with his agility it still flew back.

"Ladybug look out!" Chat Noir called out. Blue eyes looked up seeing the bus right over her. No time to moved she ducked and braced herself as the bus crashed right on top of her.

'Why isn't she moving?' yellow eyes watched with bewilderment when Ladybug wasn't moving out of the way. She could use her yo-yo, she could dodge, but she wasn't.

"No!" Chat looked in horror as the bus crash landed over his partner, skidding back a ways before stopping with a metallic tightening. He began sprinting over towards the where his partner had been. He prayed to all the high powers she was okay. Why didn't she move?

Suddenly the bus began to move and tremble before lifting upwards. For underneath the bus was none-other than Ladybug holding up a city bus.

"Whoa..." though many knew Ladybug was strong, but none suspected the heroine was strong enough to lift a bus on her own.

Taking the bus she launched it at the akuma, still in shock, as hit dead on by the long transport sending him skidding back. Clapping her hands free of dust Ladybug stood ready for the fight.

"M'Lady how did you...?" but when he looked at his partner he caught the sight of her blue eyes flashing a quick yellow before returning to blue.

"Your..."

"Chat I'm going to get the akuma to the roof. " she said, "Away from the public and anything he can throw."

"Oh!" he seemed to catch on.

"I think their was a civilian back there, go check on them and meet me up there." she motioned to the spot where she had nearly been crushed by the bus.

"No problem." wasting no time he rushed over to the crash spot, ready to aid the one in need.

Lingering over the akuma was none other than Ladybug, but what caught the supervillains attention was not just her, it was her her presence. She oozed a dark aura that made even the behemoth of a villain appeared nervous by what could only be described as pure anger.

"Now then let's finish with you." cracking her knuckles there was a glint in her eyes, "See I've been having a really bad day. Meaning you picked a bad day to be akumatized." even Spotter was bigger than her, the akuma couldn't help pale at the intensity around the female.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she called and reverted the damage so the city of Paris was back to normal. Once the victim was checked and the reporters handled the two went off. On top of one of the roofs they spotted a familiar individual of red and black spots.

"Ladybug?" in a whiff of orange smoke Ladybug had disappeared leaving none other than Kitsune.

"Hey guys, thought you could use a hand or two." she greeted her two comrades.

"Thanks Kitsune you came just in time."

"Seems like someone picked up a new trick."

"Oh you noticed." she blushed a bit, though playfully, "Yeah I somehow got the power of transformation. It's not perfect though because it takes a bit of energy and focus to hold it." she revealed, "Hope I didn't get to carried away. I was in the moment and might have put a bit much with lifting the bus." she admitted.

"Claw-some." Chat Noir seemed excited, "Though you did seem a bit rough on the akuma?" and that's saying something.

"Oh that I...sometimes forget my own strength." she seemed embarrassed, "Speaking of forgetting, what happened out there Ladybug?" Kitsune questioned after having seen Ladybug froze in the middle of battle, "You looked a bit off your game."

"I don't know...I guess I..." she frowned.

"Beep, Beep"

"I need to go. Bug out." taking her yo-yo she swung off leaving her two comrades.

"What's up with her?" Kitsune questioned observing the heroine leave. While Kitsi couldn't care one way or the other, Kitsune was a different story. She couldn't let her civilian emotions mix with the heroes, so all the problems she had would need to placed on the back burner while she was transformed. Plus with Ladybug being the only one able to purify akuma's, if she wasn't on her 'A' game, Hawkmoth would get the upper hand.

"I think I know." he exhaled, "Ladybug made a mistake the other day and she feels really guilty about it." and that's what was making her unfocused.

"I see." he must be speaking about the incident at the park with her civilian self, "I won't press it, but I'll say this. Whatever she's dealing with she should try to handle it before she comes into the battle. Hawkmoths smart, if he picks up that one of us is off our game he'll waste no time using it to his advantage." she advised, "Especially if it's the only person who can purify the akuma's." she added.

"A bit easier said." Chat Noir responded, "Anyway thanks for this assist and cool meow powers." with one final salute Chat Noir went off in the opposite direction. Now Kitsune was alone.

"Guess I have to deal with this now." with a sigh Kitsune left off. She had bigger things to deal with in her civilian life. Which unfortunately involved the same thing.

* * *

After dealing with the akuma attack Kitsi had returned to the school roof and untransformed. She was tired. Going over to the spot she hide her things, grabbing them she prepared for her next class. She had already missed one period and she did not need another absence on her record. Her day was generally average to say the least. The biggest talk came from students discussing the latest akuma attack and Ladybug's surprising strength after lifting an entire bus on her own.

'Definitely too much.' she groaned to herself, but it was better than hearing them talking about another incident. Which was fine by her. Rotating her shoulder she continued her walk down the hall. As the day went by and school finally ended Kitsi found herself on the school's roof, which had become her own private spot. Austin hadn't arrived yet giving her some time to just breathe and clear head.

Reaching into her bag she fished out her cellphone. After literally breaking her first one, she had to use her back up. She really liked her phone and now she would have to get a new one. Opening her home screen she found she was met with the home screen of an old picture of her family.

She smiled a bit.

"Bonsoir young lady!" a voice greeted causing Kitsi to nearly drop her phone.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" she asked, "You know you could have given me a heartache?"

"Just out for a little stroll on the rooftops." he replied coolly as he carefully moved the pole out of his face, "Thought you could use some Cat-pony."

"I see." it seemed plausible, "Thanks for being so Cat-siderable." she joked, "Wait, is Ladybug with you?" she looked around suspiciously, "Did she put you up to this?" she questioned and accused as her maroon eyes met the male's green's. Would Ladybug have her partner come and talk to her?

"No M'Lady is getting ready for our night patrols. She doesn't even know I'm here." he replied carefully considering Kitsi would snap him if she suspected.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?"

"Well you see I heard about what happened between you and Ladybug." he admitted.

"Really?" she frowned but continued her practice, "Great, did you come here to scold me too?" this is not what she needed at the moment.

"No. I mean, I know what Ladybug said hurt you. And she feels really bad about what she did." he explained, "So think of me of an Am-cat-sador for M'Lady."

"I already talked with 'her'." she commented, "She found me at school and apologized for what happened at the park. She explained it was all a misunderstanding."

"So everything's fine, right?" he hoped.

"Nope. I didn't accept her so called apology." she replied with a shake of her head.

"But why? Ladybug regrets what she did. She didn't mean what she said." Chat Noir tried to explain, "It was all a misunderstanding." he reminded having been there.

Kitsi frowned, "Listen I really don't want to talk about this now."

"I know, but this is really effecting Ladybug." he thought back to her behavior during the akuma fight. If Kitsune hadn't stepped in and 'switched' with her, Ladybug could have been seriously hurt, "I understand she hurt you, but I think it would be best if you talked with her."

"Why does everyone think I should talk to Ladybug." she couldn't even think about her without thinking about being humiliated, "I'm so sick of people saying they're sorry when they know they can't do anything about it. And the only explanation 'Ladybug' gave for literally ambushing me at the park and straight up accusing me of being her mortal enemy is that she 'heard' it." she frowned, "So because of a rumor I get humilated."

"..."

"Now because of her I can barely come to school without people saying I bad mouthed Ladybug or how I was using her to become popular and steal the affections of some how boy that goes to my school." she pointed out in frustration, "But what's worse is that the only person who could probably fix this is too afraid to upset his 'precious hero' because he refuses to grow a spin."

"That's a bit harsh." Chat began, "Ladybug didn't mean to do it."

"Well she did it. They think because she's the hero everything she does is 'good'." she air quoted, "I've already stressed to her that people look to you and her as examples. Pulling stunts like that helps no one. Especially when it's for no reason." she emphasised the last part.

"Kitsi I..."

"Just go Chat Noir. Please" she pointed away from her, " Just leave me alone. I need to clear my head." with one final look Chat would comply with her wishes and headed off back into the city. Kitsi looked out as the leather clad hero disappeared over the rooftops. With a sigh she turned and prepared to leave.

After leaving the school and his failed attempt to patch things up between Ladybug and Kitsi. Running across the roof his feline vision caught the sight of something or rather someone on one of the rooftops. With a halt he effortlessly changed directions and made it to the rooftop where he found none other than his partner.

'Ladybug.' though he couldn't see her face, he could tell by her stance as she leaned against the chimney facing off into an unknown place.

Taking silent breathe he finally spoke, "Evening M'Lady." he greeted.

"Oh hey Chat." she replied slowly leaning off the building, "I was just thinking..." she sighed a bit.

"Listen if you're not in the mood, for patrols, I could do a solo run while you take a rest." he offered knowing she had been under stress.

"It's fine Chat I just..." she didn't even know what to say.

"Still trying to fix things with Kitsi." he offered, "I know it's hard LB. I tried talking to her myself. She's still a bit wounded." though that might be an understatement, "Sorry M'Lady."

"Don't apologize Chat. It's not your fault." it was her own, "It's my mistake, my fault that Kitsi's upset. She has every right to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you LB." he shook his head.

"Yes she does. I called her out, I said such horrible things too her. She didn't deserve that." she frowned, "I'm such an idiot!" lowering her head she didn't even try to stop the tears from leaking out.

"Ladybug you're nothing like that." Chat refused and declared.

"Yes I am. I'm an idiot and a horrible person." she retorted, "I should have known better. I failed." she was beating herself up. Demoralizing herself for her actions. Going up he brought her into a needed hug. Surprising she didn't resist or even try to push him away.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." he whispered as his partner leaned into his chest and continued to cry, "I so sorry M'Lady. This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for Adrien and those rumors." before he knew what he had said it slipped out.

"Wait what did you say?" Ladybug moved back a little lifting her head to look up at her partner.

"Um nothing." he tried to back peddle.

"You said something about Adrien and a rumor..." she looked at her partner suspiciously, "Chat what do you know?" she questioned her eyes becoming a bit sterner.

"Well I...you see..." he had nothing, his brain was going literally haywire trying to come up with an excuse to what he had just blurted.

"Chat." she stressed growing impatient.

"I...might have seen that Adrien guy that day of the park incident."

"What we're doing?"

"Well you said you wanted to speak to m...him about that 'new superheroine'." he began, "I was doing some patrols and saw him."

"And what else?"

"Nothing he was just having a conversation with that 'girl'..."

"What girl?"

"Um...the one who 'claimed' to be your best friend."

'Lila?' he was talking to Lila? Why would he crush be talking to that lying brat. She thought they weren't talking much. Something was fishy.

"You wouldn't have happened to catch what they were discussing?"

"Not really? No." he shook his head, "Any particular reason LB?"

"My senses are telling me that this 'incident' has something to do with a certain lair." she could feel it. As she moved away from her partner she took out her yo-yo and suddenly left off.

"Me and my big mouth." with no time to waste he followed after his partner. Something in her eyes told him to remain close.

* * *

After returning home Kitsi quickly retired to her room ignoring Andrew who like any butler or parent, questioned her on her feelings. Noting a difference in her mood, a decline in her energy that filled the entire house. She was just tired. At least that's what she told him. Blaming it on school work and fixing some kinks in her project for friday.

In her room she thought she might get some peace. Jumping into her bed she cocooned herself in her sheets. But even Whissp would take his turn to try and lift her spirits. When talking didn't work the next part was literally poking, pushing, and pulling to get her out from underneath her sheets.

"Alright Whissp you win." she surrendered popping her head out, "Let's go on patrols." wiggling herself from her sheets she prepared for afternoon patrols. Though with the last akuma taken care of what else could happen. Plus she might be able to see Marinette.

* * *

"There you are you little liar." her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the italian transfer student who was talking with some of her classmates.

'Keep laughing you little brat.'

"Ladybug?" a voice spoke from behind the heroine, "What are you doing up here? Aren't we supposed to be patrolling." Chat Noir noted, though his eyes watched in observance at his partner's gaze.

"Change of plans Chat." she began, "I think it's time to have that talk with my 'best friend.'"

"M'Lady...Ladybug, I don't think that is a smart idea."

"Why not? Because of that little pest, Kitsi's social life was ruined. She lies and schemes and tricks people and shows no remorse for what she does." she fumed, "I turned a blind eye to her lies she said about me. Going around telling people we we're best friends, ha!" she scoffed. "I've never saved her life, we're not best friends, and at this point she never be anything to me but a liar!" she hissed out with a anger Chat Noir had never seen before, "Well forget it! I am going down there and make her pay!" she didn't even care if they we're in public, it would make so much more satisfying to have other witness her downfall.

"Hold on My Lady." he took a chance placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? I'm going to give her what she deserves." she leered, "She wants attention so much, well I'm going to give it to her."

"Listen Ladybug we can't do this. You can't do this." he didn't like the path she was taking, "Do you even hear yourself right now? You're talking about publicly humiliating someone."

"And she would deserve it." she rebutted, "For all her lies, deceptions, her tricks. Everything! I want her to pay!"

"But what about Kitsi?"

"I'm doing this for her. Kitsi didn't deserve the way people were treating her. No it was all her fault. Lila. She did it all!" she pointed out with an accusing tone.

"But will this make Kitsi feel better? You said it yourself that she talked you out of confronting Lila before. Because she knew it would make you like this."

"The best thing you can do is keep a cool head bugaboo." he said honestly.

* * *

Kitsune decided to do some patrolling around the city. It was a chance for her to cool her head and think about other things other than school and what a mess it had turned into. As she swiftly moved across the Paris rooftops she happened to spot something up ahead.

Using her enhanced vision she spotted her teammates, and she was using that term loosely right now all things considering, seemed to be having some kind of conversation. But the the body language suggested a disagreement.

'Don't get involved.' she told herself as she stood on the roof. But what were they even talking about?

"Curse my curiosity." she scolded herself before heading over to see what the commotion was about. Moving closer to the two she placed herself behind the lodging of a building. With her hearing she listen closely for what they we're say.

"Ladybug please reconsider what you're thinking." Chat Noir pleaded.

"No Chat, I have had it up to hear with that little lying witch." Ladybug retorted, "Today she get's her."

"I know you're upset. Believe me. But what you suggesting isn't right." Chat explained, "You're trying to confront a civilian." Kitsune took in the word and pondered the words.

"Confront a civilian?" she whispered. Moving across the ledge she looked down on the street where the two we're still arguing. She saw a number of civilians and citizens going about their daily lives. But her yellow eyes would soon fall on a familiar head of light brown. And then she knew.

"And they say curiosity only killed cats." with a sigh and shake of her head she figured she would have to step in. Less this escalates.

"I'm going to kick myself so much for this." carefully making sure she was still hidden from sight, she brought up her hand and began her 'plan'

* * *

"Ladybug please listen to..."

"Oh my gosh look! It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" a voice called out. People gasped looking around until they spotted the two heroes on top of the over looking building. Soon looks of surprise turned into excitement as people cheered seeing the heroic duo. Many waving and pulling out their phones to take videoes and pictures.

"Looks like we've been spotted." Chat noted waving down to the crowd.

"Yeah, but how..."

'Ping Ping'

It was her communicator.

"Kitsune?" the two looked in surprise seeing the female on the screen,

"Careful, children are watching." true there was a good number of young kids pointing and looking up to the heroes with bright smiles and excite. Ladybug could only offer a smile and waved back.

"Where you the one who called us out?" she questioned.

"Sorry to just 'phone it in' but think you can meet me on top of Notre Dame? I tell you everything there."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting a little fresh air, soaking up a few rays." she began, "And taking in the sights."

"I meant back in the city." she corrected.

"Let's see I'm just out for a walk when I come across a cat trying to keep a certain lady from and I quote this, 'Confront a civilian and giving her what she deserves'."

"You heard that?"

"Luckily I was the only one that did." she folded her arms, "What is going on? You both have been acting weird." Kitsune asked looking to the other hero for answers.

"Well it's a bit...complicated."

"Define complicated." she wouldn't let up until she knew what was going on to make Ladybug so upset or at least she heard it from her mouth.

"It seems she's made a target out of Lila and she's about to do something rash." Chat said urgently.

"Lila?" of course. Lately her problems have been circling around three specific people, "Who or what is a Lila?" she questioned.

"She's this civilian girl who's been making up stories about her and Ladybug." Chat Noir explained starting from the first interview that popped up on the Ladyblog of her telling about Ladybug saved her life and them being best friends, "Haven't you ever seen the Ladyblog?"

"Don't think so. Though if it's making even Ladybug redder than her suit, I might need to have a look at it." which would never happened.

"We don't have time for this. I need to get back and talk to that little..." Ladybug was walking away when she found her path blocked by none other that Kitsune.

"Oh no you don't."

"How did you?" before she knew it she was turned and pushed back into their little group meeting.

"Not a chance. I might let you leave when you calm down. You look like you're going to explode." she pointed out, "Try thinking about this rationally." though she was seriously considering letting her loose on the unsuspecting girl. It would serve her right if she had anything to do with what happened in the park.

"But I don't want to be calm and rational, I want to go back there and destroy that little brat. She doesn't deserve to be happy while others are suffering." she frowned.

"Whose suffering?" she looked over to Chat Noir.

"Well you see it's a bit...complicated." he scratched his cheek.

"If it's enough to make you not utter a pun and Ladybug bug out I'll take your word on it." she mentioned having heard not a single pun from the usually kidding kitty, "I won't press it. But this wouldn't have anything to do with how Ladybug's been acting lately." she exhaled, "Well whatever this is. But sinking down to this Lila's level won't make anything right." though it might make her feel better, "I barely know what's going on and who's involved, but I know one of my comrades is upset. So either you tell me or I'll find out about it myself." it was a statement and a warning.

"So what I should just turn a blind eye again?" she frowned.

"I'm not saying anything like that." she shook her head, "But going to confront her, especially as yourself, things will only escalate." she tried to reason with the hero of luck.

"Ladybug, people look up to you and Chat Noir. For them you are role models, idols, but above all you are their heroes." Kitsune began placing her hand on Ladybug's shoulders, "Plus no offense, but if you go and 'expose' this Lila in front of everyone then I'm pretty sure there will be dire consequences."

"Kitsune's right. You're better than this Ladybug." Chat agreed.

"But I...I don't know what to do." she frowned, "I tried apologizing, but she rejected it. I really hurt her and..."

"Again I don't really know who you're talking about. But, you don't have to do anything. Whoever this friend of yours is it's obvious you care about them a lot." she advised before slowly releasing the hold of her comrade, "So stop beating yourself up. We all make mistakes, but it's how you handle it afterwards that makes the real outcome." she advised placing her hand on her shoulder for comfort. Ladybug let her eyes glance to side as she tried to process her thoughts and conflicting emotions.

"That bracelet." Kitsune paled abit. She forgot about the bracelet. She was such a rush to just start patrolling she didn't even think of taking it off.

"Um...what about it?" she took her hand back placing it behind her back.

"Actually the style does look familiar." Chat noted seeing the designs.

"Now that you mention it I did run into this girl the other day." she explained, "She was walking all by herself and covered in paint for some reason. I didn't feel right letting her go in that state so I gave her ride home."

"So you took her home? Did she say anything?"

"She seemed a bit down, I didn't want to press her so I just dropped her off." she replied, "But before I left she gave me this cool bracelet as a thank you." she pointed to her bracelet, "Do you know her?" she asked.

"Yeah she...was a friend." she frowned sadly.

"Was?"

"I, made a really big mistake." she admitted lowering her head a bit, "I did something horrible to her and humiliated her in front of her classmates. Worse I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." she whispered the last part. Even if Kitsi was at odds with Ladybug, even she couldn't overlook the sadness of her comrade.

"Look." she began, "I don't know the full story. But I can tell it's really upsetting you. All I can offer you is this." she paused for a moment, "It might take some time. But it will get better, you just have to be patient."

"But me and Ladybug already tried to talk to her." Chat Noir pointed out, "Each time failing 'meow-serably'" and there was the puns.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but..." she began, "When there's a fight, even between friends it takes time for things to get back on track. It might take a couple hours, days, months, years..." she saw some distress in the heroes features, "I mean it all depends. Until then, while your intentions might be in the right place to apologize, it might be best if you keep a distance from her for a bit."

"You mean not go near her?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. But you have to give her some space to breathe and clear her mind. Constantly trying to force forgiveness makes things tricky."

"I guess you have a point." though she didn't like it.

"Also I'm going to need something from you." she added, "The both of you."

"Something like what?"

"While we're on the subject of keeping distances, you can't confront this civilian, that girl." she brought forth.

"What?"

"I speak of that 'girl' who shall not be named or harmed." she reminded, "Don't get me wrong I know nothing about her, but I know she's got under your skin more than your suits."

"You have no idea."

"But she's still a civilian and as such as heroes she must be protected." she reluctantly pointed.

"...Fine." they reluctantly agreed, "But if I find out she had something to do with this I'll..."

"If you find some evidence I'll let you both have at it." and she was so tempted to let it happen. Heck she even sit back with a bowl of popcorn. At least she had managed to Ladybug down and inadvertently keep Lila safe, so it was a half victory, "So until then, this fox is out." in a whisp of orange smoke she disappeared.

* * *

Friday at Collège Françoise Dupont

The day had finally come. In a few hours the Young Jewelry design competition would be taking place at the Le Grand Paris Hotel. Students we're putting the finishing touches on their projects and preparing to be judged by not only a veteran designer Madame Luire, but also Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Is that your project for the contest?" Tikki asked from her hiding spot in Marinette's jacket.

"Yeah, but it's nothing special really." she admitted. It was a simple ring. Sure it had small gems and a few intricate markings. But it wasn't anything big and glamorous like some of the other projects she had seen. She wonder was it cheating since she was technically a judge. It wasn't like she was going to play favorites.

"Well I think it's looks good." the little kwami giggled.

"Thanks...but it's not like I can pick myself to win." that would be really a misuse of her position, "I just hope the judges like it. Mostly Madame Luire." since she was the expert and veteran in jewelry design her opinion was crucial. As she continued her walk down the hallway she passed by one of the classrooms, but than did a back track.

Inside at one of the station was none other than Kitsi. Looking a bit closer she noticed her design kit was out and opened and there was various materials on the desk.

"Kitsi must be working on her project" she whispered watching carefully, "I wonder what she's creating." probably something nice.

"Marinette didn't you promise Kitsune you would give Kitsi space?" Tikki reminded her partner of her last meeting.

"Well that was for Ladybug." she offered, "Plus I'm talking to her as a friend." with a deep breathe she casually, in her own way, walked into the classroom.

"Hey Ki..ah!" with a stumble she found herself on the floor. Not what she was planning.

"Marinette!" Kitsi quickly got up and went over to help her friend up, "Are you okay?" she asked checking the girl over to see if she had been wounded.

"I'm fine." she reassured, "I'm usually falling on...over my feet." she blushed a bit, "Anyway I saw you just now and thought why don't I drop in...by to see you."

"Well thank you for stopping by." she chuckled a bit, "I was just finishing up some pieces." she explained motioning to her makeshift workstation.

"They look really nice." Marinette said looking at the various pieces of jewelry, "What's that one going to be?" she pointed to an empty base.

"It's the second half of the set. I've been trying to fix the one's I lost earlier this week." she explained, "That one is for Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette frowned a bit.

"Listen Kitsi I know, I mean, how you...are you feeling?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I was asking how are you feeling?" she corrected herself, "I know how you've been having a pretty tough couple of days."

"Fine I guess. I've gotten some work out of the way and I'm nearly done with repairs." taking one of her colored pencils she etched over the charm giving a more vibrant image.

"It still looks good, maybe even better than the originals." Marinette seemed to compliment.

"Oh Mari-caroon your so sweet it could give someone cavities." Kitsi beamed, "But yeah I've had sometime to add more detail to each one."

"Right, they look like they're coming along good. Which one's are you entering into the contest?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm not entering the contest." she revealed a bit sadly.

"Not entering, but...why? You we're so excited for this contest."

"Well after that incident with Ladybug in the park and the fact that I qoute 'threatened' Chloe, I got disqualified from competing." she explained, "I can still turn them in for a grade, as far as that no competition for me."

"But that's not fair." she frowned, "You shouldn't be disqualified."

"Well someone thought so. Apparently my presence might 'upset' a certain judge." she used air quotes, "I can't go anywhere near the hotel until after the competition."

"I'm sorry Kitsi."

"Don't be sorry Mari-caroon it's not your fault." she assured her friend, "Plus if I knew this was coming I would I have popped that blond brat." it would have so been worth it.

"But you really had a chance of winning." Marinette felt another wave of sadness coming on. But a reassuring smile from Kitsi seemed to help.

"Can't argue with you on that." she shrugged a bit, "Especially with what I've seen it's going to be a 'short' judging."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters everyone changed their concepts and designs. It's all so...big." she frowned in disgust having seen in some of those pieces. Most of which were formal concepts and designed that had been corrected beforehand.

"Dont celebrities like that? I mean...big and flashy, especially with the jewels."

"Have you been listening to Chloe?" she shook her head, "Jamming a bunch of jewels together doesn't make it good or even 'extravagant'. Franctually whoevers been giving people advice is just trying to ride on the flash factor." she pointed out thinking of some of the entries, "Though this why I won't have to deal with a few choice people. Like Chloe, Lila, Ladybug, Adrien..."

"Adrien?" she gave a gasp, "You're avoiding him? But why?"

"It's nothing personal. I actually like him." she admitted catching the look Marinette was giving her, "As friends. But if being friends with Adrien means I have to deal with a jealous superheroine or people asking me why I haven't 'forgiven' Ladybug, it just doesn't really seem worth it." she exhaled not seeing the pained look of disappointment on Marinette's face.

"But speaking of assignments..." as Kitsi turned around, Marinette quickly put a smile on her face, "How is your piece coming along?" she asked.

"Oh mine is okay I guess, nothing special." she responded shyly, "I've never designed jewelry before so it's not really my cup of tea. I just made a ring"

"I'm sure you'll do great. But if you need some help don't be afraid to ask. I would really like to see your work and I'll give an impartial critic." she offered with a playful wink and grin.

"Thanks Kitsi, that will be really helpful." Marinette replied, "Hey I got a great idea. How about on we hang out together. Tonight"

"Hang out? That sounds okay. I mean it's better than okay. What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously, "Wait? Aren't you going to the competition? You are entering right?" she questioned.

"Me? Nah. I mean I was, am, but...I don't think I would actually win." she said.

"You never know. Plus your very creative and a great designer, you should give yourself more credit." she said honestly.

"Maybe. But, I've been getting a bit beyond on my homework." she explained, "Maybe we can have a study date."

'D-Date. Me and Marinette.' Kitsi blushed at the thought, "I mean that sounds, cool." she stammered a bit trying to hold back a giggle, "Actually I would really like that. It would be nice to hang out with a friend."

"Great!" Marinette seemed relieved Kitsi had expected, "So how about we meet up at the library. Then we can go over to my house afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan." Kitsi nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop off my entry at the hotel and meet you after judging. Say around 4:00." luckily school was being let out early for the competition and preparation. Judging began at 3:00 , so that gave her enough time to get judged and meet up with Kitsi.

"That sounds perfect." and so it was set, "I need to go to my locker right quick. Watch my stuff?" with a nod Kitsi sprinted out the classroom to go to her locker. Once she was out of the room the smile fell from Marinette's lips. With a sigh she sat down in the chair where Kitsi had been sitting.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Besides the fact I've ruined Kitsi's school life, nothing." she frowned, "This is all my fault Tikki. Not only did I embarrass her, made her hate Ladybug, but now she can't even compete in a contest she worked so hard for."

"She doesn't hate Ladybug." Tikki tried to comfort.

"You heard what she said. She doesn't want anything to do with Ladybug. She doesn't even think she can be friends with Adrien because of how I acted." she groaned feeling depression watch over her, "She's never going to forgive me!" as she had her freak-out moment her foot suddenly hit a bag that was sitting against the stole spilling out it's contents.

"Marinette the book!?" Tikki whispered excitedly pointing to the book currently sticking out of Kitsi's bag.

"Book?" she blinked before recognizing the book she had attempted to get from Adrien, but had lost track of when on the day she was rescued and first met Kitsune. Reaching down she carefully took the book from out the patterned backpack.

"This is the same book?" she recognized the design and the red color when she saw it back in the library. But how did Kitsi get a hold to it? Last she saw it Lila had managed to steal it from Adrien for something. But after that she didn't know what happened to it.

"Did you say something Marinette?" Kitsi had returned back from her locker with newly sharpened colored pencils.

"Um I..." she stammered a bit, "I just...I mean...I saw it on the floor and thought it was one of the textbooks that fell out of your bag...I didn't open it." she tried not to seem too suspicious, though failing miserably as she tried to justify having the book that she shouldn't know existed.

But Kitsi only gave her a smile and said, "Yeah, it's really cool. See." carefully taking the book shed opened it to a random page she showed it to Marinette, "Doesn't this person here look like Chat Noir?" she pointed to the picture of the female in the chinese outfit similar to the design pattern of the cat themed superhero.

"He does." grabbing the book the she began looking through the pages while Kitsi seemed to return to her project, "This girl looks like Ladybug, and this..." turning to another page her hand stopped and Marinette's eyes widened,

"Hawkmoth..." she whispered. What was her arch enemy doing in a book about superheroes?

"Kitsi where did you get this book?" Marinette asked. In her heart she didn't want to believe Kitsi actually stole the book, which would be ironic considering Lila stole the book from Adrien and she was going to steal the book. Maybe that was the reason Lila might have targeted Kitsi. She used the word 'might' because she still had no proof of her involvement.

"I actually found it in the trash. Can you believe someone just threw out such a cool book?" she explained.

'The trash?' she blinked in disbelief. Was that it? That means that Lila, to cover her tracks, had disposed of it. 'That pest.' she frowned.

"It's a cool book. But I had to return it to it's owner." she sighed.

"Returned it?" she blinked. But it was right there, here in her hands. How could she return it, but still have it.

"Yeah I found out that it belongs to Adrien Agreste of all people." she snickered in humor, "I know surprising right."

"But how do you know it belongs to him?" she asked curiously.

"It was when I was at the museum and it kinda came up." she explained, "I told him I return it to him after class, but with the boys schedule we kept missing each other. I finally got it to him a little while ago. "

"But how do you have this?" she asked.

"A little thing called a printer. I made a copy of the pages, for reference." she explained. So the book was just a copy. So Adrien must have the original. That meant Kitsi was innocent. She just wanted the pictures to make the designs for her project. That's how she had those miraculous. She didn't know whether to feel, relieved or foolish.

"Kitsi do you mind if I borrow this? The book." she asked hopeful, earning a curious look from the owner, "I uh...want to use it for my designs. I think I can get a lot of inspiration from it."

"Be my guest." she agreed, "Just be careful with it I only had time to make one copy. Plus I still need them for references." she cautioned.

"No problem I'll be really careful with it." she promised, "Anyway I need to get home, talk to you later.

"Of course."

With one last wave Marinette left the room leaving Kitsi and her work.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her just take that book?" Whissp questioned his partner.

"Yeah Marinette's cool. We can definitely trust her." Kitsi commented and with no doubt, "She might the last person I can trust right now." she added to herself. As for her partner had other opinions concerning the young designer.

* * *

"Tikki what exactly is this?" she questioned holding the book.

"A really important book." Tikki replied, "Marinette we have to take this."

"What? But this is Kitsi's...I can't just take it." she replied. After everything Kitsi had been through stealing her book would only make things worse. She already disliked Ladybug, if she took her book than Kitsi would never forgive her.

"I know she's your friend Marinette, but this book is super important and can't let anyone else get their hands on it." Tikki said, "The information inside is irreplaceable."

"But Tikki." she groaned before turning to look back at the book. There was a lot of important information inside, plus with Adrien having the original there was no way she could ever get it. This was the only option.

'Sorry Kitsi.' with her decision in mind she placed the book in her bag before heading home.

* * *

After school was let out student's seemed enthusiastic to leave school early and prepare for the contest at the hotel. For Kitsi after a quick run home she went straight to her room to get ready for her study date with Marinette at the library. After a shower she ran around her room trying to find something to wear. All her clothes were nice, pieces sent by her parents from travel. From fashion lines and some of the best designers, not excluding Paris's own Gabriel Agreste. In the end she decided to go casual. She picked out a pair of navy blue dress pants, a red undershirt, with a powder blue petticoat with three large circle buttons running down the middle. She brushed her hair and placed a dark blue hairband to hold it back.

"Not bad." she commented looking at herself in the full length mirror. But something seemed missing. Walking over to her dresser she began looking through her jewelry chest where she kept all her accessories and jewelry.

"Are you done yet?" Whissp questioned as he sat on the dresser for his partner to finish getting ready.

"Hold on, I just need to find one more thing." but what? She looked around before her eyes landed on her jewelry craft kit. Walking over to her bed she opened the case and picked through the pieces before picking up her choice.

"Kanpeki!" she exclaimed before pinning the brooch on the collar of her coat.

"What do you think?" she asked showing Whissp the brooch. Yellow eyes glanced for a moment, until he saw the design. Flying over he took closer look of the light blue brooch that spawned feathers of sea foam green feathers.

"This design..." he placed his hand over the piece, touching the material.

"It's one of the pieces I saw in the book." she admitted, "I know it's not as good as the real one. What do you think?" she asked looking down at her partner.

"It's...nice." he exhaled slowly taking his hand off the brooch, "So are you ready now...I...I...Achoo!" Whissp sneezed.

"Odaiji-ni." Kitsi said hearing the sudden sneeze, "You okay Whissp? You've been sneezing quite a bit today?" she asked.

Whissp sniffed, "I'm fine just...achoo!" he trembled, "A little stuffy."

"A little?" even his voice sounded trapped, "You're not coming down with a cold are you? Can kwami's even get sick?" she wondered.

"Sometimes. But it's really rare." he noted, "Anyway I'm fine. Are you ready for your study 'session'?"

"Yep!" picking up her case she released the straps and turned it into a purse, "Let's go!" after Whissp took his place in her jacket pocket, Kitsi left to meet up with Marinette at the Library. As she ran down the stairs she headed toward the door and prepared to leave.

"Miss Kitsi." a voice called, one which she would instantly recognize.

"Oh hey Andrew." Kitsi greeted.

"It seems I've caught you at the right moment." the old butler said, "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the library to study with one of my friends." she explained.

"I see. Then please be careful." he advised.

"I will, don't worry Andrew." she nodded, "I don't know what time I'll be back. If my brother get's her before I do..."

"Actually, about that." Andrew cut in catching Kitsi's attention, "It seems the young master has been delayed." he announced.

"How delayed?" she asked, "Like he's stuck in Paris traffic, he's stuck at the Paris airport, he's stuck on a plane to Paris because of weather..."

"I'm afraid there was a last minute 'engagement' back in India." the news seemed to crush Kitsi's assumptions, "It seems he will not be able to come to Paris at the moment. I do apologize."

"I..." she paused taking a small breathe, "It's fine. I know a lot of people depend on him and his friends." she said offering a smile, "Let's just wish them the best while they go on. Also, have you heard anything from mom and dad?" she asked almost hopefully.

"They send you their deepest wishes while their out of the country. Unfortunately with their schedules they won't in Paris until next week."

"Oh." Kitsi processed this new information, "Well that's okay I suppose."

"Are you sure Miss Kitsi?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah it's fine. I can't expect them to drop their busy schedules." she sighed, even for her, "I'm just happy they call to check up on me and send me their love."

"Anyway I'm off to the library. I'll call before when I'm headed back." with one final wave she headed off to the car.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris...

Downtown at the biggest luxury hotel the Accessory Contest for Collège Françoise Dupont was underway. In the ballroom the space was filled with, faculty from the school, the mayor himself, and press taking pictures of the festivities. One stage crew was getting ready for the judging portion where none other than Madame Luire would be judging the final pieces and chose the winner. While that was happening, in the ballroom across the hall a party was taking place. But one of the biggest things had to be having Paris own heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir attending to help judge the competition.

"Where is she?" Alya questioned looking for her friend.

"Alya hey!" a voice called.

"Marinette you made it." Alya greeted her best friend, "Can you believe this?"

"Yeah it seems a bit over the top for a contest." even if a famous designer was judging.

"Yeah, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be here too." she said with excitement, "This is going to look great on my blog. Nino is helping me film the competition." she motioned to her boyfriend who was filming the contest with the camera. Right now he was at the stage where the entries was being set up.

"That looks awesome Alya. Though won't it be hard filming when judging starts?" she asked.

"Not really. Max let me borrow some of his equipment." she explained, "Oh looks like there getting ready to start.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Le Grand Paris host for the Young Jewelry designers competition!" the mayor announced as the crowd cheered, "As the Mayor of Paris I have the honor of introducing our judges for this evening..."

"You know I actually remembered I needed to...make a quick call home. Cuse me." with a quick turn the dark haired girl sprinted out of the ballroom leaving a somewhat confused Alya.

"First our special guest and world renowned jewelry designer, Madame Simone Luire!" on stage an older woman stepped forward. She was dressed a fur trimmed brown even coat. Her silvery gray hair was styled in high bun with a long pin running through. On her hands were different pieces of rings with various jewels in it.

"Madame Luire is joined by her daughter Crystal Luire." next to Madame Luire was her daughter, a young woman with dark skin and long brown hair that cascaded down elegantly. She waved to the cheering crowd. Like her mother she was dressed in a number of jewels, though hers a bit more dazzling as her personality entailed.

"And last but not least two very special judges. Paris's own heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

* * *

"Where is she?" looking at her phone she saw it was twenty minutes past four. Marinette was ten minutes late for their study date...session. That's what she meant. It was a study session with her and their classmate. Opening her contacts she clicked on Marinette's number and waited for it too connect. As about three rings, on the forth it finally picked up.

'This is Marinette, please leave a message.' the voicemail said.

"Hey Mari-caroon it's Kitsi. Listen I'm at the library. Call me when you get this message." at the end of her message she closed her phone and set it on the desk.

"She'll call me back." picking up her book she decided to do some more reading. As time ticked by Kitsi would occasionally check her phone now and then to see if Marinette or anyone of her classmates had called. But still nothing. It was almost closing time and there was still no sign of Marinette.

Kitsi gave a light groan looking around, glancing from her book to see if the Marinette had arrived yet. After another ten minutes of waiting Kitsi gave a bored groan and with a look of disappointment Kitsi closed her book and began to pack up her stuff. No point in staying now. After leaving the library Kitsi stood on the steps that lead to the city sidewalk and paused.

'Marinette didn't show up.' she frowned, 'Is she mad at me too? She did seem upset about Ladybug...but then why would she invite me to the library to study?' maybe she was overthinking things again.

"What if she changed her mind and decided not to come."

'Marinette's usually late sometimes. Class always.' she proposed. Looking up at the large clock she noticed it was already passed six.

"What if something happened? Like she got lost or worse." she began to freak out.

"Oh calm down. If you're so worried about your friend then go to her house." Whissp commented for her jacket pocket.

"Her house. That's a great idea. Duh." she playfully slapped herself over the head, "She's probably went there after judging and is probably helping her parents at the bakery. I'll just go over and check on her."

"Great then we can pick up some of those delicious cookies~" Whissp thought happily, "And maybe I'll even get to see Ti..." he paused, "Cakes. Tea Cakes!" he corrected himself almost slipping.

* * *

Back at the hotel judging for the competition had begun. The judges were split into two teams of two. Ladybug and Madame Lure would judge one half, while Chat Noir and Crystal Luire would do the other half when he returned. Each entry was judged on three categories; design, concept, and finally presentation.

"Hello Madame Luire. Ladybug. I'm Chloe Bourgeois Daughter of Andre Bourgeois, the mayor." she said proudly as if dropping her father's name would increase her chances, "Prepare to be dazzled." she stated with confidence and unhidden pride. Of all the people why did it have to be Chloe. She was one of the reasons Kitsi not only got embarrassed with that paint balloon prank and got her banned from the hotel for the contest because Kitsi stood up for herself. But she was Ladybug at the moment. She already had words back at the park, but for now she would hold her objections until after the competition.

"We'll see." she placed her glasses on, "Well Ms. Bourgeois tell us about this piece." she picked up the necklace, studying it with Ladybug. Since Ladybug didn't have much knowledge of jewelry in terms of judging she would only comment on the basics.

"You designed this necklace?"

"Of course. I call it Royalty." she presented her pieces proudly to the judges.

"Well it's very...yellow and a bit heavy." she noted the weight to the necklace as she picked it up.

"Of course. It's pure gold. Only the best." she smirked.

"Em hm. Interesting." she placed the necklace back down in it's case, "Tell me Ms. Bourgeois, what was your 'concept' for your pieces?" she questioned.

"Well I believe diamonds are a girl's best friends and gold is a must." she replied rather vainly.

"Of course." she didn't seem amused by the comment. Both judges wrote their scores on the sheet. "Shall we continue."

"Right. Good work." she complimented, if only to be polite and followed Mrs. Luire to the next entry. Looking at the stand she noticed her classmates Rose and Juleka who had entered together as a pair.

"Hello Ladybug! Madame Luire!" Rose greeted with much pep, "I'm Rose Lavillant." she introduced herself to the two judges, "And this is my friend and partner Juleka Couffaine." she motioned to her friend who greeted the judges with a shy smile and wave.

"Alright ladies what have you to present today?" both contestants revealed their creation to the judges. It was a necklace piece.

"Oh um...can you explain your concept?" Ladybug asked not sure how to describe the necklace.

Rose nodded, "Of course. Me and Juleka wanted to combine are to likes. I love the colorful flowers and Juleka enjoys ivy vines." the result was a flower necklace. Would be okay in different aspects, save for the fact that it looked more like a flower bouquet with so many flowers placed on the ivy chain.

"Oh I see...um are these real flowers and ivy?" she asked.

"Yes. We used real flowers from the flower shop where my mom works." she confirmed, "It's organic, colorful, and gives a fresh look." she added.

"Using real flowers. That's quite unique." she commented.

"Though I can't help but notice a smell."

"Oh that's the extra touch." reaching into her purse Rose pulled out a small bottle, "We sprayed a special perfume to add an extra fragrance." she presented.

"It's very..." she sniffed, "Oh, potent."

"While your entry is creative, I hope you remembered to use non-flammable perfume."

"Non-Flammable?" the two girls looked at each other questionably, "Um..."

Though with each of the entries she passed she had to admit the styles seemed repetitive. Sure some we're colorful and many had different gems on it, but something seemed to be missing. After fifteen minutes that we're only half-way done.

"Interesting." Madame Luire gaze feel on the charm bracelet on the heroines wrist, "I don't think I've seen a piece like this before."

"Oh this a friend gave this to me." she admitted rather fondly, "She made all the pieces by hand."

"It shows." she nodded, "She wouldn't happen to be in this competition?" she looked to the students still waiting to be judged.

"Actually she..." she paused for a moment, "Couldn't make it."

"Such a shame." the elderly designer seemed disappointed by the answer, "Factually it would have been interesting to see something 'different'."

'?'

"Don't get me wrong the pieces have their charms."

"I agree they are quite extravagant."

"It isn't always about being the biggest or shiniest." she stated, "Each piece should tell a story. Hold representation from each designer into the design." she sighed a bit, "Most of entries I've seen only seem to show one thing."

"Which is?"

"Look at me." she deadpanned, "There's no real feeling towards the designs. The shapes are basic and the designs don't link up with the designers. Designing is a process that involves time, diligence, and above all a keen eye." she pointed out, "It's not just picking a handful of anything and then wearing it." she stressed.

"I think I see what you mean." she frowned not having noticed anything like Madame Luire before. She was only thinking about what looked the nicest or stood out, but not in the good way. Now that she looked at them they were almost gaudy. Even Alya's, her best friend who had based her designs on her, seemed so big and bulky with no actual designs. They were just pieces being thrown together with no actual representation, style, or even effort. Nothing said it was from the designers. She did fashion, she should know better.

"Greetings Madame Luire." he greeted the older designer, "Ladybug."

"I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste." he introduced himself.

"Gabriel's son." she noted, "Now young man what have you to show us today?" she asked, internally praying that it wasn't another over the top necklace or another uninspired piece.

"Just this." opening the small case revealing the pieces.

"Hair clips?" that was something new.

"Yes mam." he replied politely, "I know it's not anything big or extravagant, but I wanted to do something different."

"They were inspired by someone special." he admitted, "My mother." Ladybug gave a silent gasp, but then couldn't have smiling remembering the picture she had seen of Adrien's mother. She was beautiful.

"Simple, but the colors and pattern soothes the senses." Madame Luire commented, "Truly a work from the heart. Wouldn't you say."

Ladybug looked at Adrien and smiled warmly causing a nervous blush to come over his face.

"Congrats young man, you've may have a chance at winning this."

"R-Really? Thank you."

"Now then let's have a look at the rest of the contestants shall we." heading over to the next contestants Ladybug hung best for a second to offer her compliments to Adrien before heading over for the next piece of judging.

* * *

After a quick ride downtown Kitsi made it to the bakery that also doubled as her friends house. Walking through the door she was met with the smell of freshly baked goods, taking a short pause to sniff the air and inhale the sweet aroma. She spotted Marinette's parents, obviously working. Tom was putting away some pastries, while Sabine was working at the register.

"Good evening Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Kitsi greeted her friends parents.

"Oh hello Kitsi." Sabine greeted her daughters friend

"Hello Kitsi. What can we get you today?" Tom asked, "Come for another Kitsi snack run?"

"Actually I was wondering if Marinette was here. We had a study da..session at the library. I tried calling her and came to see if she was okay." she explained.

"I believe she's at the Le Grand Paris Hotel." Sabine replied with a apologetic smile. She didn't quite say." I've been hearing some of the students talking about a big party over at the Le Grand Hotel." she explained.

"Yeah it's for a competition they we're having at the school." she began, "The students we're asked to create their own jewelry to be judged by a famous jewelry designer. Madame Luire."

That sounds so exciting, right dear." Sabine commented with excitement, "Are you participating too Kitsi?"

"Uh no I couldn't make it. I had a project to finish and couldn't get my designs in on time. I am such a scatterbrain sometimes." she gave a light laugh, "I feel like such an idiot." in more ways than one.

"It's no problem Kitsi. I'm sure Marinette meant to tell you." Sabine offered seeing Kitsi becoming distressed, "Maybe you should go over to the hotel." she advised.

"Oh I'm sure of that." she fined trying to calm herself. She didn't want to worry them for her own mistakes, "Um actually while I'm here you wouldn't happen to know anything about an order placed earlier this week?" at least she could get the cake and treats she had ordered. Not that it mattered since neither her brother or parents were coming.

"Sure. Which order are you referring too?" Sabine inquired.

"It was a three layer red velvet cake with black cherry filling and icing." she replied, "And a dozen sea salt caramel macaroons." she added.

"Hold on let me check." Sabine excused herself to check the order list for customers to pick up. Kitsi stood patiently at the counter, though she knew the treats would be in vain, it was still worth having gotten them. She would probably take them home and share with Andrew, Austin, and Whissp especially.

But as Sabine came back she appeared empty handed.

"I'm sorry Kitsi, but I can't find any mention of any orders for you." she apologized "Are you sure you placed one this week?"

Yes she was sure. She had placed it with her daughter. A daughter who was standing on thin ice with the amount of things she was forgetting. So now she had no treats. Treats she spent a hundred and fifty dollars for.

"I pretty sure." she replied before pondering, "It's fine if it's not done yet. Actually it's a relief." she didn't want to argue or make a fuss over it, "But, do you think I could buy some macaroons and tea cakes to go, please?" she asked remembering she had promised her partner some treats.

"Sure thing." Sabine nodded before gathering up her order.

"Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Mr. Dupain-Cheng. Please have a good night." with one final wave and her snacks in hand Kisti left out of the bakery. After walking a couple of blocks she slowly let her guise drop. Stopping she leaned against the wall of a building.

Having confirmed the truth that all her friends, even Marinette, had ditched her, "I don't know what hurts more. Being lied to by my too called friend. Being ditched. Or the fact I blew 150 euros on sugar." she groaned holding the bag of baked goods. What was worse is that the reason no one had been talking to her was for some stupid competition.

Slowly standing back up she decided to take a walk. Passing by shops she looked at the different displays with little interest. Guess the only thing to do was go home. But passing by one shop, an antique shop, Kitsi couldn't slow her strides.

"Antique de Dragone." she read on the door. Curiously she decided to try the shop. Opening the door a bell chimed alerting of her entrance. Stepping inside she found herself looking into a room of various items. Though a few things lingered out, but there was also boxes stacked about. Perhaps new inventory being placed out or being removed.

She walked up to the counter, a glass display case with little trinkets still inside. Looking around she found no one at booth. After one last check she noticed a bell on the desk.

'Ring, Ring'

She tapped the bell twice and waited.

"Man this place is creepy." Whissp noted looking around the shoppe, "Why did you come in here?" all the dust in the air was making his nose itch. Between that, the cold, and the night his partner was having he was feeling miserable.

"Not sure. Also It's not that creepy. It has a...retro charm and gothic obeisance." she commented glancing up to see a few chimes and items hanging from the ceiling.

"Sure." Whissp gave alight roll of his eyes and sniffle of his eyes, "Look quick, this place is...(achoo)...making me sneeze."

"Doesn't look like anyone's here though." she noted still waiting for someone to come, "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called and waited to see if someone would come or answer back.

"Think I saw something like this on those movies you watch." Whissp commented, "This is the part where the unsuspecting teen usually bites it because they didn't listen to the rational words of the wiser friends." Kitsi ignored that comment and was now considering limiting her partner's television privileges. After another couple of minutes she began tapping on the glass and glancing around curiously. It brought her to one side of the glass desk where a box sat.

At first she just stared at it, but as she waited for someone to come she decided to take a closer look. Walking over to the box she stared at the box. It was medium sized blue box with white markings etched into the material.

"Let's hurry and get out of here...it feels like we're being watched."

"Hm." placing her hands on the box she carefully picked it up for a closer look.

"Can I help you young lady?" a voice brought Kitsi's attention back to front desk. The female behind the desk was a elderly woman. She was rather short with long gray hair that was tied up in a large bun and a pen running through the middle.

"Oh sumimasen." she apologized coming down from the sudden surprise, "I mean, hello, I was just looking around the shop." she explained, "I didn't see anyone around so..."

"Hm." the older woman kept her gaze on the young girl, until drifting down her gray eyes fell on the box she was holding. Kitsi noticed where she was looking and spoke,

"Oh right sorry I got a bit curious." she gave a light laugh, "I didn't open it." she promised carefully holding out to show.

"It's fine if you did." the elderly woman spoke, "By the way, since you're in the shop I assume you wanted to buy something."

"Y-Yes!" she nodded, "I mean I wanted to look around, but I saw all these boxes. Doing a little redecorating or restocking?"

"Actually I'm closing up the shop for the night." she replied

"Really?"

"Yep. So if you want something I suggest you look quick." she advised, "Anything in particular you're looking for? I don't see many kids your age coming into the shop."

"Well I just so happen to like antique shops and bargain sales." she said proudly, "What about this?" she held out the small chest she had found on the counter. The elderly woman looked at it then to her. Taking the chest from her hold she placed it on the desk before carefully opening it.

"Not sure this is something you would be interested in." she turned the chest around and showed it to Kitsi who looked at the piece of jewelry set in the case. It was a silver linked chain that were shaped like diamonds. "Rather old. It's been in the shop for a while now."

"Really?" it did look rather old, but in good condition none the less, "It looks really nice. The design and markings are beautiful." she noted.

"Well if you want it be my guest. But like I said be quick." she reminded that she was still closing up.

Kitsi pondered for a moment before replying, "How much?"

"Hm, since it's the first time someone's ever been interested in it." she thought for a moment.

"Achoo!" Kitsi blushed.

"Bless you."

"...um...Merci."

"I'll give it to you for twenty."

Kitsi looked at the piece and thought about the price, "That sounds fair." Kitsi said pulling out her wallet, "Um, you wouldn't happen to have change for a hundred?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately I've already emptied the register."

"The smallest bill I have is a fifty." and it didn't look like she accepted credit cards.

"You could do that. But as I said I need to close and I don't have time to..."

"Just give me two minutes." with the time in mind Kitsi looked around the front of the shop, "What about those books?"

"Hm the books." she looked at the rows of books on the shelf behind her, "All books are five. Larger books are ten."

"Well how about I take three of the large books. That will even it out." since the anklet cost twenty, three large books would be thirty.

"I suppose that would be fine, come behind the counter and pick which ones you want. Just be careful." she warned before stepping back to allow Kitsi to pick the books she wanted. Looking through the selections she picked the first two books. One was an old book of poems.

"I do love a good rhyme." she chuckled before looking for another book, "Oh, a book of old fairy tales." a bit childish, bit who didn't love a good story.

"What book should I choose next?" she looked through to pick her last book.

"Young lady could you please hurry, it's time to close and I really must be going."

"Sorry I just need..." before she could finish her partner gave out another sneeze.

'Snap!'

With a snapping sound the shelf gave way sending books crashing towards the ground. At the last moment Kitsi jumped out of the way.

"W-What happened?" the elderly woman questioned seeing the disarray of books.

"I don't know the shelf just...came down." she explained, confused herself about what had just happened, "Oh no the books." she began picking up the the books from the floor and setting them on the counter.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. Gomen!" she apologized with a curt bow.

"It's fine. This place is a bit old. Shelf probably just gave out." she exhaled, "Anyway no harm was done. You can pay for your things and go." Kitsi nodded finding the two books she had picked and one random book.

"Thank again, have a good ." after paying for her items, the anklet and three book, and left the shoppe. The elderly woman looked out the door and saw the maroon eyed young girl as she walked down the sidewalk. After ten minutes she ended up in the park of all places.

Kitsi took a seat on the edge of the fountain, setting her items to the side. The only other sounds were the ones of the random people walking, talking, or doing their own various activities. Reaching into her bag she decided to do something productive and work on some charms to pass the time and hopefully calm her down. She fiddled lazily with one of the charms for a good five minutes.

Though slowly her thoughts would darken feeling the crushing weight of various emotions. Frustration, insomnia, stress, sadness, and the biggest one.

Anger.

She was still upset after being left at the Library. She was excited to just hang out with her friend and afterwards going home to surprise her brother. Those plans had been quickly burned to a crisp because everyone else had 'other' plans. Her parents were still working, her brother was in India with his friends, and Marinette had ditched her to go to the contest over at the the Le Grand Hotel. Why did she even care about that contest? Because everyone thought it would be fun. To have their work judged by the heroes of paris. Not the work she had spent her own time helping with, they casted those away like they abandoned her. She wanted to enter, she thought she had a real chance of winning. But now it was even worse after what Ladybug did to her. How dare she call her lair. After everything she had done to her to get treated like...like...ugh!

'Snap!' the piece she had been fiddling with broke under the pressure of her grip. The broken charm piece tumbled to the ground. Kitsi gave a slight gasp and carefully reached over picked up the piece. Maroon stared at the broken half with sadness and disappointment.

"I just can't..." she whispered as she pressed her palms to her chest and let her head lower. She was losing everything and even herself. Hands gripped the broken pieces pressing them close to her chest. Kitsi frowned, closing her eyes and drifted as the darkness pulled her closer into the void of her emotions.

"Having a bad day?" a voice came.

"What if I am?" why was it a problem if she wanted to be angry or upset. She peered over to glance at who had spoken. But unlike the one that pestered her in the darkest hours, this voice was kinder, more humble, and so was its owner.

"You..." the mask flicked before shattering away and the butterfly escaped from its residence.

"You're that old man." she remembered, thinking back to her first day at school and the old man she helped on the sidewalk. The darkness had been forgotten.

"Gomen. Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." she said, apologizing to the elderly man.

"No, I'm sorry if I startled you. You seemed like you we're upset." he summarized taking a seat on the fountain, "They say letting out your feelings is like releasing a bird. Good for the soul."

"Well I have a lot of birds." more like demon's.

"I have a bit of time." he offered, "That is if you wish to let your feelings out to an old man." he saw the hesitation in her answer. The contemplation of whether or not to explain her problems to a stranger. Even one she had already helped.

"Why don't you come to my shop. We can talk over a fresh cup of tea." Kitsi seemed to ponder the old man's offer.

"That sounds...nice actually." she replied. Gathering her things, she found no threat from the elderly man, and decided to follow him for tea. After a fairly long walk they arrived at a small shop. Walking through the doors Kitsi looked around the space inside. The decorations from the wall scrolls to the patterns seemed to be inspired by Chinese decor.

"It's quite, zen." she commented looking over the shop where the old man had brought her, "What kind of business do you run here?" she asked curiously as she walked further inside. She found herself in front of a low table. Carefully placing her things down and removing her shoes she took a seat on the floor.

"So about your bad day?" the elderly man had appeared with a pot of tea and a couple of cups. Are placing them down he poured a cup for her and himself.

She took a deep breathe, "Basically it's like this." she began, "Ever since I've moved to Paris I've been trying maybe a bit to hard. I mean I love this city, it's amazing, But I feel like maybe I should have stayed back home." she frowned, "I mean at first it was great. Meeting new people and exploring the city was really in explainable. But now it seems like I'm making more of a mess of myself and the people around me." she groaned, "My classmates are upset with me, I've got a fan club mad with me because I inadvertently talked about their idol, some how I got Paris heroes on my back, and too top it off my so called friend ditched me for a contest. And it's all because of a red with black dotted 'hero' who basically finds the need to come and mess with my life. I got embarrassed and humiliated. But somehow I'm the bad guy because I don't want to forgive the person who ruined my life?!" she leaned forward falling to the table like a puppet without strings, "Ow." she mumbled.

"Hm, that is a rather large sum of birds you've acquired." he noted, "And you believe this is because of your fight with Ladybug?" he offered.

"It wasn't a fight." she turned her head to lay on the side, "I don't even know why she needs to bug me. All I did was make some pieces for a contest. I used the designs from a book and suddenly people started thinking I was Hawkmoth." she frowned, "What's worse is that even after everything, even if it was a short time, everyone just believe it without even trying to listen to my side. It also didn't help when the so called 'Hero of Paris' a.k.a, Lady bugs in other people's business, basically accused me of just trying to be her friend so I could steal her and Chat Noir's miraculous." with a breathe she paused trying to collect herself.

"I may have heard something of an incident about this." the elderly man mentioned.

Kitsi groaned, "Nani? Now this is reaching outside the school? My life is over. Forget it I'm getting on the first plane back to Japan." she whined with her head pressed against the table.

"So you're thinking of running away from your problems? That doesn't sound like the same cunning and spirited young lady I met those days before." he spoke with disappointment in his tone.

"Maybe that's not me." she responded sitting back up, adjusting her turtleneck back, "Maybe I'm not the smart, strong, or cunning girl. Maybe I'm just...I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." her head lowered in both disappointment and defeat. Maybe she should go back home.

"Hm, it seems you have been under a lot of stress. It's not always easy trying to help others, even if you have the best intentions at heart." he peered to the side to see Kitsi still holding a look of defeat, "You know when I first met you, even before we spoke, I knew their was something different about you."

Kitsi only exhaled silently as if doubtful of the man's words.

"You know not many people would dash out into traffic to help a stranger or even offer their own transportation." he retold the time when Kitsi helped him when no one else did, "Also not many people have rejected Hawkmoth as many times as you did."

Kitsi head shot up, eyes wide for a moment, "How did you...?" she stared almost wary of the old man's knowledge of her rejection of Hawkmoth. No one knew of that. Perhaps at the fountain he might have scene, but how would he know about the others.

"There are many types of people in this world Ms. Inari." he began, "Some who have strength and other's who are weak. But it's using both in balance to overcome opposition is when a person's true self is brought forward."

Kitsi was silent as she took in the old man's words. Was she strong? She fought two akuma's while in civilian form. As Kitsune she was even stronger and faced her opponents with determination. But even then whether she was herself or her miraculous self she couldn't help wonder, was she truly strong. Her miraculous, the creator of illusions, gave her the power to create anything she wanted with the tones that she played and the notes she created on her flute. But they only lasted for as long as they would hold together before disappearing in poof of smoke. Was that her. Disappearing when realization came and she was forced to flee.

"I've been watching you Ms. Inari. I've seen you use your strengths and also your weaknesses to help others. Your will and want to sacrifice even your own well being for others is something to truly be admired. Including..." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your loyalty to your friends."

Kitsi only stared at him for a moment.

'Achoo!'

"Bless you." he excused.

"S-Sorry." she apologized for 'her' sneeze, "I think I might be coming down with a cold."

"Trying to hide your own problems doesn't make to help anyone." he commented, "Neglecting yourself only harms yourself and those around you."

"I...know." she nodded, "I guess I haven't been taking much care of myself."

"I was actually speaking to your partner." he admitted surprising the young teen.

"My partner?" who was he talking about? "Sorry it's just me here. So I don't know who..."

"Achoo!" she silently cursed.

"Whissp if you would." with a humble movement of his hand something or rather someone, popped out of Kitsi's jacket pocket and appeared before Kitsi and the old man. This made Kitsi pale having her partner reveal himself.

"I..I can explain him, I mean this." she stuttered trying to find a way to explain a floating fox creature.

"Greetings Great Guardian." Whissp spoke politely with a curt bow and a sniffle to the elderly man.

"Wait you two know each other?" she questioned looking back and forth between her once secret partner and the old man.

"It is good to see you again Master Fu." Whissp greeted stifling a sneeze.

"And you as well Whissp. It has been a time since you were last awakened." the old man commented.

"Um excuse my language but..." she took a small breathe, "Ittai nani ga okotte imasu!?" she exclaimed in shock, "How do you know Whissp?" she questioned.

"Before that." he began, "It seems he has become rather unwell." he noted seeing the fox kwami's state.

"I'm fine." he coughed slowly lingering over the table, "Just some...allergies." with a groan he began to drift lower.

"Whissp!" Kitsi reached out catching her partner in her hand before he hit the table.

"As I suspected. Your partner is sick." he revealed.

"I thought so." Kitsi frowned, "Whissp why didn't tell me. I wouldn't have taken you out or transformed if I knew you were sick."

"It is rare for kwami's to become ill." Master Fu explained, "It's nothing serious. But I suspect Whissp has been pushing himself."

'Whissp.' she looked down worriedly at her partner now resting in her hand, "Why Whissp?"

"Sorry Kit." he sniffled, "You've been burnt out couple of days...I just...didn't want you.." he coughed, "To be disappointed." he admitted.

"Master Fu, can you help him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I will perform an ancient healing technique. That will help with Whissp cold." carefully Master Fu took Whissp from Kitsi. Standing, he walked over and placed the kwami on a small pillow. Kitsi had followed, taking a seat on the sidelines as she watched the healing treatment take place. At first it seemed like the old man was only ringing a gong over her partner. But she had to be patient and hopeful that it wasn't to serious. Soon the gong was set aside as the old master began a series of chants. It reminded her of being in yoga when the instructor lead the class in meditation. When the chanting stopped Kitsi looked to Whissp who was still on the pillow, eyes closed.

"It is done." Master Fu said, "Your partner's health has been restored.

"Whissp." she called waiting for something to happen. But he didn't move. Fearing the worst Kitsi began to panic, until a thought came to mind. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small bag she kept Whissp's energy treats in. Ruffling inside she pulled out a chilli pepper and snapped it in half.

Not a second later the sound brought those eyes open and the owner shot up and flying towards the unmistakable smell of his favorite snack.

"Good to see you too." Kitsi commented as she watched he partner chow down.

"Yep." he swallowed, "I'm burning with new energy! I feel like I can take on a hundred akuma's!" Kitsi chuckled full heartedly.

"I'm glad you're okay." she nuzzled her partner, "Domo Arigato! Thank you so much!" she thanked the old man who healed his partner, "How did know how to heal kwami's?"

"Old chinese secret." he smiled humbly.

"Master Fu is the Great Guardian." Whissp explained, "He's been keeping watch over us for over a century."

"A...century?" again her mouth came agape, "How old are you?"

"186." he replied casually.

"O-Kay." she took another another shot of tea swallowing the whole cup, "Sorry, this is...a bit much to take in."

"The Great Guardian is the one who watches over all kwami's and places them with their respective partners." another voice spoke. Suddenly Kitsi found herself staring at something small and green.

"Your a...a..." maroon landed on the floating creature that reminded her of her partner.

"I am called Wayzz." the turtle kwami greeted, "It is nice to finally meet you face to face, Ms. Inari."

"This is...I am...but you are..." she blinked looking at the floating green turtle known as Wayzz, "Your adorable!" she exclaimed unable to contain how cute the little turtle creature was.

"Huh?"

"She did the same thing to me." Whissp commented, "Good to see you again Wayzz."

"Yes it has been awhile hasn't it." Wayzz greeted his fellow Kwami.

"Sorry but your the second kwami I've met and I'm convinced you're all cool and adorable." she beamed still looking at Wayzz, "Chibi kame~" she giggled, eyes beaming with excitement, wanting to touch him.

"Oh well, thank you." Wayzz blushed a bit, "I am Master Fu's partner and kwami of the turtle shell bracelet."

"I can see why your partner's." she noted, "Turtles are known for their longevity and attributes to wisdom." she complimented.

"Master Fu is also responsible for giving kwami's to their destined partners."

"Hold up." she halted her complimenting observation of the new kwami, "So we're you...the one who gave me Whissp and my miraculous?" she pointed to her pendant.

"I did." Master Fu nodded, "I could tell you had the true heart of a destined hero. You proved yourself worthy of a miraculous."

"...But I, made everyone so mad. And I don't know why." she frowned in frustration feeling herself slipping again, "Every time I try..."

"Every time you try it only proves how no matter what you will do everything you can to accomplish your goals." he gave a warm smile, "Just remember it's okay to be a bit selfish sometimes. As long as you're doing it for the right reasons."

"Even heroes are no exception such feelings. Even Ladybug and Chat Noir with their powers are still human." Wayzz added.

"Ugh, please don't bring them up." she huffed, "Every time they come into my life, something always goes wrong." mostly for her, "I'm curious to what made you pick those two to have the two most powerful miraculous out of the set." she inquired.

"You know of the powers of the earrings and the ring?" Wayzz seemed surprised of her knowledge of the two miraculous.

"Yeah ever since she found that book she's read it like a hundred times." Whissp said explaining how Kitsi found a book of superheroes.

"I-I did not!" she refuted, "I only read it now and again. Your being over dramatic and trying to make me seem obsessed." she accused.

"What book are you talking about?" at the mention of the book Kitsi and Whissp halted their debate.

"It's a book I found." she explained, "It was this red book with gold designs on it. It was filled with all this information about superheroes. Though it was hard to read because it was mostly in code." she explained.

"What you are describing is one of the Book of Miraculous." Wayzz revealed.

"Book of Miraculous?"

"Yes." Master Fu nodded pouring himself more tea, "They are books that detail the past miraculous holders from different points in times." that would explain why the ones in the book were dressed in era clothing. They were past miraculous holders.

"And where is the book now?" Wayzz asked.

Kitsi opened her mouth to answer, "She returned back to it's original owner." Whissp spoke instead.

"Returned it?"

"I made a copy of it." she reminded.

"Oh you mean the one you gave to your 'Mari-caroon~'" he teased much to Kitsi's embarrassment.

"W-What? She asked to borrow it and I lent it to her." she said, "But after today I'm worried I'm never going to see it again."

"You could always break into her room again." he teased and Kitsi face turned as red as her hair.

"Whissp! Sore ni tsuite hanashite wa ikemasen!" she flushed as her partnered snickered at his partner's state.

"As we were saying..." Wayzz cut in, "The books hold important information that, if placed in wrong hands, could lead to disaster." he warned, "So it imperative to get that book back as soon as possible. Just who did you give it too?"

"Well the first book belonged to a model who 'borrowed' it from their dad. The other copy is with this girl who makes clothes and delicious treats." Whissp said.

"They have names you know." Kitsi stated, "The books are with two of my classmates. Adrien and Marinette." upon hearing their names Wayzz looked at his master who was still calm upon the new revelation, "But it's fine. I know I can get the book back." she said, "Without breaking into Mari's house." this comment directed at Whissp.

"Also what made you choose the individuals to get their miraculous?" she inquired.

"Just as you, both holders we're chosen for their hearts and want to help others." he replied, "I knew from their actions that having the miraculous would allow them to not only save the innocent, but themselves as well."

"What about Hawkmoth?" she began, "He has a miraculous too." and she was pretty sure Master Fu didn't give it to him.

Master Fu and the two kwami's gave somber looks at the mention of the villain, "What Hawkmoth is doing with that miraculous is despicable to say the least."

"As you might know we kwami's have a connection." Wayzz spoke, "We feel the emotions of each other."

"So we know Noroo, the kwami of the Moth Miraculous, is hurting because Hawkmoths keeps using him to make akuma's." Whissp added.

"Noroo's miraculous was meant to make heroes, but Hawkmoth misuses its power in order to capture the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. For a time they have done well to keep Hawkmoth from his goal. But I can sense they will need help in the future." which brought him to awaken another miraculous.

"Master Fu could sense the will in your heart. The will of a hero that burns in all miraculous holders." excluding Hawkmoth of course, "You bare the title of Volpina..."

"Actually it's Kitsune." Kitsi corrected.

"Kitsune?"

"What? It's a cool name." she debated, "Plus Volpina would have been cool if a certain someone hadn't tainted it with lies." she hissed.

"It's a long story." Whissp commented, "Just continue."

"...You bear the title of Kitsune and have been endowed with the power of Whissp as your partner. Together you must work with Ladybug and Chat Noir to thwart Hawkmoth and return balance." which meant putting aside whatever feelings she had with the two heroes. For at the end of the day they were a team with the mission of saving Paris and the world from Hawkmoth.

"I think I understand." she nodded, "Arigato, Fu sensei. Wayzz." she gave respectful bow to the older man and his partner, "I think I get what your saying." she needed to stop trying so hard for others. She had nothing to prove to them or even to herself. She was strong, She always was strong.

"Come on Whissp!" she smiled warmly.

"Where to now?"

"Well if I'm going to be a hero I have to get the paws to the pavement." she explained, "Let's both do our best!" with determination she slowly stood up.

"Oh and please accept these as a thank you." she said offering the box of treats.

"That whole bag?" Whissp whined seeing he was about to lose all the bake goods.

"I'll get you something back at the house." she said grabbing her things she bid Master Fu and the kwami Wayzz one last farewell before carefully headed out of the shop.

"Do you still believe she was a good choice master?" Wayzz asked looking at the old man who watched Kitsi leave.

"Without a doubt." Master Fu smiled hopefully, "As an allie she is essential." but if she we're become their enemy, he dare not even think it.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you and please remember to leave a review. Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Holiday's Miraculor's! Hope your all having a great holiday. While it might be cold outside, Kitsune is quickly heating her way toward her reveal! Also I just watched the Miraculous Christmas Special, there are no words to the feelings I'm still feeling. Thank you all for your reviews, comments, and all the love. As a special treat I'm adding two new chapters! One tonight and the other tomorrow. Please enjoy and remember to leave comments.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 10; Le Gemme Pt.2

* * *

After leaving Master Fu's shop Kitsi decided to head back to the Library. Deciding not to let the events of before get her down and ruin her day. Meeting the Great Guardian Master Fu and the turtle kwami Wayzz. Kitsi would come to find a different understanding of her role as Kitsune.

"So what now?" Whissp asked peeking out of her jacket.

"First we're going to head back to the library." looking at her watch it was after seven. By this time the judging should be wrapping up at the hotel, "But until then how about we hit a few shops while we're out. I did bring some cash along just in case we did go out somewhere after studying." and she was going to use it.

"I heard that. Plus we have to replace those tea cakes you gave away." Whissp added, but agreed on the shopping day. Passing by a few shops she looked inside the display windows. She noticed the different outfits worn by the posed mannequins, jewelry stores, a bookstore, even food shops which Whissp would comment on. Though it was usually when they were alone in the changing room or when no one was particularly paying attention to her so Whissp could speak.

After about an hour or so, Kitsi found herself now back at the library t with her newly bought items. Her driver had been waiting for her and had helped her carry her newly bought items

"I think we did a good job. Don't you think?" she commented on the bags she had bought which were currently being packed into the car by her driver. As she waited on the side, a quick glance to the side caught the sight of something flying until it hit her in the face.

"What's this?" she questioned as she took the paper off her face. Looking at the page it looked like sketches. Really nice sketches. But where did it come from? Looking down she noticed more pages on the ground. Reaching down she quickly gathered the papers, all of which were various designs, concepts, and sketches. Where were all these papers coming from? Looking around she followed a trail that lead to a figure currently standing on the street and looked to be trying to hail a cab. But what really caught her attention was the papers falling out the folder. Seeing Austin was still preoccupied with the bags she went over to the woman, picking up papers on her way. When all of the them seemed to be gathered she found herself right behind the owner.

"Excuse me?" she asked tapping on the womans shoulder. With a jerk the woman turned, eyes staring at the one who had suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she question adjusting her glasses.

"Sumimasen..." she apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. I think you might have dropped these." she showed the papers to the older woman.

The woman gave a few gasps looking to the papers and then her folders, "My designs!" accepting the papers back she quickly returned them to the folder where they had slipped, "Oh thank you so much. I would have been so dead if I had lost these."

"It's no problem really." Kitsi offered a sympathetic smile, "But you might want to think of getting a folder with a zipper." she joked, but suddenly her features turned to that of realization as she looked more closely at the stranger.

She gasped, "Oh my kami, your...your..." how could she not have noticed.

"Yes, yes, I know." she frowned, "Whoever you think I am, I'm not..."

"Citrine Luire!" she exclaimed in shock and surprise.

The woman blinked at the sudden statement, "W-Wait? You...can tell us apart?" she blinked, "You know I'm not my sister?"

"Well you may be twins, but I've not a few key differences." the young girl said, "I can't I'm talking to Citrine Luire."

"Such as?" she questioned the other's claims.

"Crystal usually wears gems with a brighter shade like diamonds" she mentioned, "While Citrine, or you, prefers more earthy toned gems to remind you of the forest." she noted pointing to the earrings with the citrine stones.

"Good eye." Citrine complemented almost happy, actually relieved someone had seen her as herself and not as her sister, "Finally someone can tell the difference. Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the same."

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"

"Please. Everytime we're together I'm always being confused for Crystal." she sniffed, "It's annoying"

"Well Ms. Citrine Luire forgive me for being so bold, but I'm a bit of a fan of your collection." she mentioned.

"My collection?" she blinked.

"Yeah you're intricate designs are amazing. I was actually wondering how you portion your bases for the pieces? Or how you manage symmetry in your work? And the process of 3D dimensional sketching." she asked pulling a piece of paper.

"You really like my designs. People usually ask about the gems of each piece." she began, "No one ever thinks about the bases for which houses each jewel and gem."

"Well I love your designs. The attention to detail is amazing and shows how much effort you put into each design." Kitsi commented, "Do you think I could have your autograph, for my sketchbook?"

"I would love too. It's usually Crystal who gets to do autographs." she agreed taking the sketchbook, "And who am I making this out too?"

"K-Kitsi Inari." she replied having now just introduced herself. After signing the booklet she handed it back to Kitsi who looked at the signature with great glee, "Wow so cool!" she beamed, "Arigato, Mrs. Luire!" Kitsi thanked the designer.

"It's no trouble really I owe you for saving my designs." Citrine offered a small smile, "Unlike some people, it's nice being appreciated for the craftsmanship and design process that goes into each piece. And please call me Citrine. Someone has too." she sighed.

"Okay Citrine." she smiled, "This is so unbelievable. I wasn't expecting to run into a celebrity today." she admitted looking back at the autograph.

"Truthfully I was on my way to the Le Grand Paris Hotel." Citrine admitted.

"The Le Grand Paris?"

"Yes. My mother, Madame Luire, is in Paris. She's doing a judging at the hotel." along with her sister, she explained, "I got held late at my not exactly a way I wanted to spend my birthday." she added absently.

Kitsi gasped, "Today's your birthday?"

"Well actually it was yesterday." she admitted, "But not much time to celebrate when you have to draw up last minute designs." she exhaled.

"Oh hold on!" Kitsi quickly rifled through her kit, "Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu! Happy Birthday." Kitsi beamed offering a charm you pulled from her own supply. Caramel brown eyes looked at the small charm.

"I know it's not anything fancy." Kitsi began, "It's like a friendship set. The pieces can come apart, but you can clip them back together." she demonstrated pulling the two figures apart, breaking the small heart down the middle before pressing them together where they snapped. Afterwhich she handed it to Citrine.

"This is..." she studied the charms, "Really sweet actually." she smiled holding them close, "This is actually one of the nicest things someone has given me. And the design is so simple. Where did you find something like this?" he asked as she placed it on her wrist.

"Truthfully, I made it." she admitted it.

"You made this?"

"Y-Yeah. Charm designing is a hobby of mine." she chuckled a bit, "I love making new charms and accessories inspired everything around me."

"Well it shows. Your craftsmanship and attention to detail shows your hard work." Citrine complemented.

"T-Thank you Ms. Citrine." she blushed, "Coming from you that is just...wow!"

"Well you're still too kind." she spoke, "I think you have a good future in design. Just keep practicing. Inspiration can be found anywhere." she advised.

'Ring, Ring, Ring!'

Citrine looked down, taking her cellphone off her hip, "Hello this is Citrine." she spoke, "What? When? Why...but the the client is coming tomorrow how could she just change it last minute?" she demanded to know, her voice growing strict and stern by the second, "This is simply unacceptable." again another round of talking commenced and again Citrine was disappointed with the answer she was given.

"Have you called Crystal or mo..Madame Luire?" she questioned, "That's the excuse? I'll...think of something."she groan she clicked the phone off, "Just when this day couldn't get any worse." Kitsi looked at the designer carefully seeing her hand lower, cellphone gripped in her hands.

"I don't want to seem...nosy." Kitsi began, "But you seemed to be a bit, upset." she offered.

"Well truth is I am. I have been working for months on the new designs for the new fashion lines. I was proud of my designs, but all anyone is talking about is Crystal. It's always Crystal!" she growled, tightening her grip on the pen so much it broke in half.

"Okay...Ms. Luire, Citrine." she began, "Why don't we take a breathe for a moment. Calm down." Kitsi tried to soothe the designer, "It's not all bad. I mean everyone knows your Citrine Luire, you've designed some of the best accessory pieces."

"But it pales in comparison to Crystal's overly flashy jewels." she scoffed, "Does she even realize the amount of work that goes into setting each stone. Between choosing the right metal and sculpting each base perfectly." she explained, "But all Crystal ever does is worry about the jewels and gems. She tries to cram so much that I end up having to redo the entire design. I just want some respect for the hard work I do."

Kitsi offered a small sympathetic smile before placing her hand on the designers shoulder.

"Citrine? Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"I..." she paused never turning back, "I need to get to the hotel." she whispered with urgency.

"I've got a bit of time. If it's not weird I can offer you a ride." she offered.

She seemed hesitant, "I don't want to impose..."

"I insist. Plus she were nice enough to give me an autograph."

"Okay. Though it's a bit unorthodox to accept an offer from a girl I just met, I'll accept your offer for a ride to the hotel."

"Alright!" she exclaimed in victory, "Then let's shake a tail. The traffic had been a bit hectic for a few days." which made something like finding cab a bit tedious. Before she could say more the designer found herself ushered toward the vehicle by the young girl who she noted had some strength to her. Once everything was set they were off towards the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel the second half of the judging was underway. Ladybug had swapped with Chat Noir for the second half and would be working with Crystal for the final judging. Being who he was Chat couldn't help over his own style of judging, though when working with Crystal it seemed more dramatic. As they came to the next table Chat Noir's playful grin would slip into a lock of surprise and shock.

"Ciao, I'm Lila Rossi." the young teen greeted the two judges.

"Hello young lady. As you know we will be your judges for today.", Crystal spoke, "Now then Ms. Rossi are you prepared to present your project?"

"Yes Ms. Luire and may I say your looking stunning this evening." she complimented.

"Oh how sweet." Crystal seemed flattered by the compliment. Chat rolled his eyes at the girls attempts at flattering.

"You too Chat Noir." she smiled, "Cool costume." now that was both a compliment and a flirt if he had anything to say about it. He nearly cringed having gotten enough of that when he was Adrien.

"...Gee thanks." he forced a smile remembering the promise he made to Kitsune, "But cat-pliments aside I'm purr-ious to see you've created."

"Now than what have you created today?" on the que Lila opened her box and revealed her project. While Crystal looked with interest, Chat looked with surprise. Inside the box was a silver necklace. In the middle was a circular medallion piece with mirror in the middle cut to fit elegantly in the sphere that was framed with multiple colored pieces creating a mosaic.

"Oh how elegant." Crystal commented seeing the piece. Chat stared at the piece, there was something familiar about it. He could have sworn he had seen it before.

"Now if you could tell us your inspiration for this piece."

"Sì." she smiled, "I was inspired by a piece of artwork from the museum. It just spoke to me." she explained.

"Clearly." Crystal nodded, "Your piece is quite the eye catcher. Elegant, but colorful and picturesque." she critic, "Do you agree Chat Noir?"

"It is quite the piece." he seemed to agree, "And you made this all on your own?"

"Of course." she smirked, "Though I'm sure it's not the best piece, I am confident in its design."

"Speaking of which, what did you say your inspiration was?"

"A painting I saw at the museum." she replied.

"Which one?" he inquired.

"Oh I can't exactly say. I was looking at such great artwork it just came to me."

'Or you took it.' he thought with frustration.

"Gaining inspiration from art is quite a technique. Very good Ms. Rossi." the compliment earned a confident smirk from Lila who appeared pleased with her results. Chat Noir was the only one scowling. His cat senses was telling me something was going on.

* * *

Getting into the hotel was easy with Citrine leading the way and once inside Kitsi took in the decorations for the competition. It was like one of those charity events she had went too. Now she was luckily she had decided to dress less casual. The ballroom was also decorated like being in a ball, though a bit over top for a school competition. Kitsi stuck with Citrine who was on a mission to find her sister. Luckily it didn't take long as she found the later chatting with a few reporters documenting the contest.

"Citrine." Crystal turned to see her sister, "You're here. You've missed the opening ceremonies and half the judging. Also what are you wearing?" she questioned seeing her sister's less than formal outfit.

"Crystal can I speak to you for a moment?" she stressed ignoring the commit, "In private."

"Now?" she seemed uninterested, "We're in the middle of party. You should loosen up. Guess what? I got to do a judging with Chat Noir." she nearly squealed.

"Crystal this is important and I really need to talk to you." she stated trying to remain calm and collected.

"Okay." soon the two sisters left to have their conversation. Once they left Kitsi was off on her on and considering she wasn't suppose to be there she was off to a pretty good start. Plus she had a mission of her own. One being find a certain pig-tailed, bluenette of the same same rhyme scheme and give her a piece of her mind. But where was she? If she was close her Mari-sensors would be going off. Right now it was only flickering meaning she was close. Hanging off to the side, trying not to attract unneeded attention she carefully surveyed the crowd. Everyone seemed content and having a good time mingling. She ended up at the food table, which was not what she was going for, but seeing all the delicious food...

"A snack couldn't hurt." she thought seeing the spread.

"Go for it." Whissp seemed to agree, "And don't forget to about me."

"Itadakimasu~" the two grinned. As Kitsi began at the snack table. The contest was still going, thankfully no one seemed to notice her, allowing her and Whissp to snack in peace.

"Kitsi?" she had been spotted, turning around she spotted the owner of the voice.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir." Kitsi looked at the two heroes, "Hey." she greeted casually.

"You're here."

"Y-Yeah it's a surprise to me." she replied.

"Well it's nice to have you." Chat Noir greeted, "You didn't karate chop the guards and sneak in did you?"

"Okay one that's a stereotype, not all asian people know karate." she corrected, "Secondly that would have drawn too much attention. It's easier to use the window and sneak in." she added, "Thankfully that wasn't an issue. If you must know I got invited here. Citrine brought me." she revealed.

"Citrine Luire?"

"Yeah I sort of ran into her while I was shopping for chili peppers to top ice cream." she explained.

"?"

"It's actually a good combination." she defended, "Anyway a little montage to lift her spirits I offered to give her a lift to the hotel." she explained how she had spotted Citrine trying to hail a cab and offered her a ride after she nearly lost all her papers.

"And where Citrine?"

"Oh she went to talk to her sister." she motioned towards the stage or rather backstage.

"So will you be staying?" she asked.

"Well I did get all dressed up and I've got no other plans." not unless Hawkmoth decided he needed another akuma, "Might as well stay." she nodded, "Have you tried the food they have here?"

"Yes. I believe it was made by the head cook Madame Césaire."

'Alya's mom.'

"Well my compliments. Every bite reminds me of a homemade meal a mother would make." she commented humbly, "They may say gourmet is the top, but nothing beats a meal prepared with love." she beamed.

"Look at you two talking like friends." Chat noted how casually the two were talking. But he was careful not to open old wounds. Even Ladybug noticed this. Kitsi was talking to her. Ladybug.

"Well I had an interesting talk with a turtle..." she paused, "I mean with a wise person who made me see that everyone makes mistakes, even heroes."

"A turtle?" the two heroes looked at each other with bewilderment.

"It's a long story. What I mean is that I don't blame her for what happened." she explained, "I guess we all make mistakes. Even heroes."

"So you're not mad?"

Kitsi gave a slight smile wavering her hand in rocking motion, "I'm lukewarm at the moment." she commented before gripping her hand, "But when I find a certain designer I might be scolding. Where is she anyway?" she looked around.

"She who?"

"My classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she replied searching the crowd, "We we're supposed to meet at the library after she dropped off her entry." but she didn't show up.

"The library." she could smack herself.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Well I should be looking..."

"Oh Ladybug!" a voice called out. Three sets of eyes looked to see a pig-tailed blond heading towards them, or rather Ladybug.

"Oh it's her..." Kitsi mumbled seeing the blond girl walking toward the group. The first thing she did she was latching onto Ladybug, who for the most part looked uncomfortable with the girls obvious clinging to her idol.

"Hello Chloe..." she groaned trying to push the girl off.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, "I believe you were banned from this competition and hotel. You better not be causing trouble for my best friend." she warned.

"Chloe it's fine. Kitsi was invited by Madame Luire's daughter Citrine." Ladybug explained finally wrenching herself free from the girl's grip.

"Well she's still not supposed to be here." she remarked, "Obviously daddy needs to hire new guards."

"It's always nice to hear your voice Chloe." Kitsi said sarcastically.

"Of course it is." she smirked obviously not catching the sarcasm, "But flattery isn't going to stop me from throwing you out of this hotel."

"Did you need something Chloe?" Ladybug intervened worried something would happen.

"Well obviously I came over to say hello to my best friend." she chided much to the other's charging s.

"That's nice Chloe, but..."

"Well Daddy...I mean Mayor Bourgeois wanted to get a picture with all the judges and the contestants before the I'm... the winner is announced." she informed motioning to the stage where the mayor was waiting along with a few photographers.

"Speaking of judges it looks like we're short one." Chat Noir noted pointing out one of the judges missing.

"Where is Crystal?"

"I think she's still in the back with Citrine." Kitsi pointed out.

"Citrine is here?"

"Yeah she needed to speak with Crystal. They must still in the back." she motioned toward backstage.

"Shouldn't someone go back there and get her?"

"Not to worry I'll send one of Daddy's guards to get her." Chloe smirked, "And the mean time it will give us more time to talk and catch up. Isn't that great?" Chloe beamed.

"Right..." guess their work was never done, might as well get it over with, "Excuse us. Come on Chat."

"Always M'Lady." excusing themselves the two heroes went over towards the stage where the mayor was waiting. However, not even a second later Kitsi found herself being leered at by Chloe.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned or rather hissed at Kitsi, "You better not be trying to ruin this contest." she warned.

"One I'm not trying to ruin anything, secondly what is it to you?"

"Oh don't try to play tough. Let's you forget this is daddy's hotel. One you were banned from."

"Weren't you paying attention before." not likely, "I was 'invited her. You can ask Citrine."

"Like I believe Citrine Luire, a high class designer, though not as much as her sister Crystal, would even think to bring a nobody like this. Obviously you broke in here just to ruin everyone's time." she accused, "Like that will happen because I'm going to have security toss you out." she threatened proudly, leering at Kitsi, "Sabrina call your dad, Lieutenant Raincomprix, and tell him we have a party crasher and...!" when it looked like she would bite their was a snap. The culprit Chloe's hair tie that kept her blond hair up in its regal ponytail now causing loose strands to come out. Surprise, turned into anger as the blond tried to fix her hair back while telling or rather demanding her friend to find a new hair tie.

"Need some help?" Kitsi offered, if only out of pity.

"From you? No thank." she scoffed as if Kitsi was going to curse her or something. Oh if only that worked, "Sabrina will you hurry and find a hair-tie. Must I do everything?!"

"Fine by me. Though since they are taking photos and video." she pointed out, reminded the heiress that there would be electronic proof of her hair slip. Images and video of the mayor's daughter having a bad hair day that would no doubt leak onto the internet and be in columns all over Paris. It would be humiliating. Chloe paled using Sabrina as a shield to his her shame.

"This is so humiliating!" she frowned, "You fix this now!" she ordered toward Kitsi.

"I would , but as you said I'm not supposed to be here." she reminded that the heiress was about to have her thrown out by the guards. It was one of those rare and somewhat satisfying moments where Chloe, the self titled Queen of Paris, was helpless and required assistance from her high horse and needed help being hoisted up.

"Fine. If you fix this I...I..." she struggled to get the words out.

"You...you..." she mimicked.

"I'll let you stay." she reluctantly admitted.

"And you want say another word about the disqualification. Or the incident at the park ever." she emphasised the last one.

Chloe growled, "Fine I promise." she grumbled.

"Pinky promise."

"Are you serious?" her answer came in the form on Kitsi holding up her pinky. She was serious. After a long sigh, the heiress was forced through the ritual of a 'pinky promise.' which appeared to work for Kitsi.

"Now what's the magic words?"

"Don't push it." she hissed.

She decided not to push her luck,"Hold on." opening her kit she went into one of the pockets and pulled out two pieces before closing it back, "These should do the trick." not waiting for permission Kitsi went to work on Chloe's hair and after a few short minutes she was done. Stepping back she checked her work. She used two clips to hold and reposition the loose strands. The clips themselves were silver and fashioned to look like wings with small yellow gems towards the end.

"Much better don't you think?"

"Wow Chloe those look so adorable!" Sabrina complimented.

"Sabrina mirror." with a snap her friend/assistant handed her a compact she was carrying. Popping it open the blond heiress looked at her newest accessories studying the hairclips.

"Those should hold up better, plus they add an extra 'regal elegance' to your ensemble." she added the fact it matched her outfit. If there's one thing Chloe cared about, besides herself, was her image.

"Hmph." she closed the compact, "Not bad. But let's face it anything I wear looks absolutely fabulous." she declared proudly, "Fine you may stay."

"Oh you're too kind." she fined.

"Whatever. Now then time to grace my presence back to the my peers." with a flip of her hair Chloe walked back towards the party. Sabrina was about to follow before she was stopped by none other that Kitsi.

"Just a moment Sabrina." the doe like teen looked with curiosity and somewhat fear of what the other was upto. Until she turned and Sabrina gave a slight gasp feeling something around the neck.

"What's this?" she found a beaded necklace with dark amber colors. In the middle was a large, flower with golden loops to represent the flower petals and a amber jewel in the middle for the bud.

"Every bee needs it's flower as every flower needs a bee." she explained, "I thought it would make a nice pairing. Since you and Chloe are 'friends'. Which she questioned on a regular basis.

"Thank you!" Sabrina whispered before heading off toward Chloe.

"I don't get why you helped that pain out. Especially after what she and her gaggle of brats did yo you." Whissp whispered. Looking back up she spotted Chloe taking pictures.

"True, but that was more of trying to keep from getting kicked out. I still don't like Chloe though." she explained, "Plus this way I don't have to deal with her for the rest of the night. Now I can focus on finding Marinette." looking around her sensors were ticking, she was definitely in the room. Walking around she would get small 'blips', but nothing definitive. Continuing on her search she found herself back to the stage where the photographs were still being taken. All the entries and their creators where their along with photographers posing them with the judges.

"But no Marinette." her tracker must be on the fritz, she thought running her hand through her hair.

* * *

In the back Citrine found a room to have a talk with his sister.

"I've been trying to call you for almost two hours. What were you thinking?" Citrine questioned.

"What are talking about? I was here judging the contest." she replied, "Did I tell you I got to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir." she said with excitement.

"Will you forget the contest." she cut in, "Why did I receive a phone call about changes to the designs for our last client?" she questioned.

"Oh that? The client wanted to make some last minute changes to some of the pieces. I told them they were fine and I would run them by you." she explained.

"A day before their expected. Are you insane?!" she hissed in frustration.

"What's your deal? It's just a change in design." Crystal replied not taking her sister's expression seriously.

"It's not just a change." she refuted, "I spent weeks on those pieces. And now you think it's 'simple' to change something like that." she snapped her fingers for emphasises, "I am not changing these designs again. You either tell the client or give me more time." she stated.

"Need I remind you that as the oldest." Citrine rolled her eyes, "That I have the majority control of how we handle clients." she stated.

"First, Luire Styles and Luire Gems are two separate entities within the same brand." Citrine corrected, "And second, you we're the one who decided to go in a different direction with the merchandise without consulting me." she added.

"Well it's too late now. You'll just have to change them. So make something from those little doodles of your's it shouldn't be too hard." Citrine blinked before gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes at her irresponsibly dense sister. It's bad enough she had to spend her own birthday finishing the pieces, now she wanted her to change the entire work in on night.

No. She had had enough.

"Well if you think you can do a much better job fine." taking the folder she shoved them into her sister's arms surprising the twin.

"What?"

"You think all I do is make doodles then it shouldn't be hard for you. You can make all the wild and impossible designs you want. I'm done."

"You cannot be serious. The client is expecting these tomorrow and you're going to abandon me at the last second." for the first time she could hear a discrepancy in her sister's voice.

"Hurts doesn't it." she scoffed, "And I'm taking my designs with me." with her art book in hand, Citrine and her designs, began to leave.

"You are so selfish abandoning me!" Crystal accused, "You think it matters, anyone can draw. You're not as special as you think!" she snapped much to Citrines shock.

She gasped in offense before shooting back, "How dare you!"

Soon the room was filled with sharp words and snap comments as the sister bickered and argued.

* * *

" _Oh the bitterness of sibling rivalry. Always trying to prove one's worth against one another. But from their fighting, I've found my new champion." Hawkmoth smirked as he began to try something new. Summoning a butterfly he cupped his hand as he filled it with evil._

" _Now my little akuma go and evilize them!" he commanded before releasing his akuma upon his next victims._

* * *

 **As the arguing continued between the sisters, the two failed to notice the evil butterfly invading the room. As it drew close to the two girls the two continued their poking and prodding at each other until...**

SNAP!

Looking down Crystal found a little piece of metal lying in her hand. After grabbing her sister's wrist, the owner wrenched it away causing the charm she had been wearing to snag and break.

"Look what you've done!" Citrine narrowed upset with the now broken charm.

"It was...it wouldn't have broke if you didn't pull." she defended.

"Just forget it!" snatching the other half of the bracelet off the floor, eyes burning with tears and frustration she ran out of the room leaving her work, her sister, everything behind. Running down the pathway she ended up in one of the area's used for storage. Unable to take another step she sat against a wall, sliding until she reached the floor and cried. Out of one of the vents a butterfly came down, fluttering until it merged with the broken bracelet.

Citrine looked up, the neon purple mask a blaze over her reddened eyes.

* * *

" _Le Gemme." Hawkmoth spoke too the broken female, "Such a shame when all your hard work is overlooked and abandoned. You've been kept in the backgrounds long enough. I'm giving you the power over the jewelry you create to change in people's emotions. Use them to destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir. And take their miraculous!" he commanded._

* * *

"As you wish Hawkmoth!" with a dark smirk the designer agreed. Black and purple smoke enveloped her, transforming her into a new persona.

* * *

There was ridiculous. She had been all over the ballroom and still no sign of her classmate. But she had to be in the room, she could feel her. Like she was right behind her.

"Kitsi? Are you okay?" turning back she found Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Oh fine, just trying to solve a paradox." she scratched her cheek, "How does one person be in a place without being in a place?" she questioned to herself.

"That's a bit deep." Chat noted playfully.

"Also Kitsi we wanted to introduce you to someone." Ladybug began, "Kitsi allow me to introduce you to Madame Simone Luire." Kitsi found her voice halted as she was introduced, if not forced, to the veteran designer.

Kitsi blinked a couple of times before shaking out of her surprise, "Kon...I mean Bonjour Madame Luire." she greeted the older woman.

"Oh hello. I don't believe I've meet you?" she commented eyeing Kitsi, but silently noting a familiarity to her.

"Kitsi's an aspiring designer herself." Chat Noir pointed out.

"She's the one who designed the bracelet for me and Chat Noir." she revealed, reminding her of the bracelet she had seen before.

"Really?" she seemed peeked, "So you're the one. I have to say you have a interesting style."

Kitsi nodded, "It's really a hobby of mine. I love designing new pieces and being in Paris has given me a lot of inspiration."

"Actually I was...having some issues with my final project. There was some miscommunication." she admitted, "I really wanted to enter, but I know there will be other chances to show my work."

"Kitsi, you should show Madame Luire your sketchbook." Ladybug suggested.

"Sure" reaching into her purse/charm kit she pulled out her portable sketchpad. She carefully handed it to the veteran designer she accepted the drawing pad and began looking through it.

"You made all these designs?"

"Yes Madame Luire." she nodded, "Most of them I'm still working on. But I've worked on each one of them." she admitted, "I get my inspiration from almost anywhere. Architecture, food, nature, even artwork sometimes."

'Artwork.', That caught Chat Noir's attention.

"Think you have any in your book you could show Madame Luire?" Chat Noir suggested if his hunch was correct he might be able to snag two birds and a rat in one swoop.

"Hm." she thought for a moment, "Actually I was working on this one piece." taking her book back for a moment she began turning through the pages, "Here we go." she found it, "During one of my tours of the city I came across this window."

"A window?"

"A stain glass window of Jeanne d'Arc. It was based off a similar stained glass image of Saint George and the Dragon." she explained before turning the book around and revealing the drawing of the piece, "I call it the Miracle." the design in the middle is represent the sword and shield symbol of heaven for which Jeanne was titled to be the 'warrior sent from God'. The pieces framing it are from th mosaic colored glass, and the ribbon represents the maid, and the symbol on the back, the three fires, representing the martyr after Jeanne got burned at the stake, "It's still a work in progress though."

"What about these? The parts that look like wings."

"If my history is correct the wings on the right represent Jeanne's vision of the Archangel Michael. While the cloth on the right are for Saint Margaret, and Saint Catherine of Alexandria who instructed her to support Charles VII and recover France during the Hundred Years' War." she explained.

"Kitsi it's really good."

"I would have to agree with Ladybug and Chat Noir." Madame Luire spoke, "Your design shows a not only creativity, but how much work you put into each design. With a bit of work you have the makings of a professional designer."

"Me? A professional jewelry designer?" she blinked. She never really thought of doing designs as a profession. She always thought she do something more physical. "Thank you Madame Luire."

"I can tell by your drawings you have a good eye for detail and a mind that can find life in anything. Skills required for any good designer." she noted.

"Wow, meeting Ms. Citrine, Crystal and Madame Luire, I don't know if I can take anymore excitement!" she beamed, "Are you enjoying the contest?" she asked curiously.

"Well it definitely has been something." she summed up.

"I'm sure."

"Frantically most if not all of the entries are a bit bold for my taste. Though I'm rather old fashioned." she stated, "I usually prefer simplicity and something with a good balance. Take that Bourgeois girl."

"You mean Chloe?" she hoped she wasn't saying she liked her pieces.

"Did you happen to like her entry?"

"Not really. It was gaudy." the comment earned a look from the three, Kitsi tried to hold back a snicker. "The base has no shape, the concept is lost, the weight is disproportionate and there is no balance in design and the number of gems you've 'placed' is unnecessary. In short, gaudy." she stated, "There is no creative input from the designer." being Chloe, "Who has clearly attempted to make another generic copy of repeated design."

"No I was referring to those hair-clips she was wearing." she pointed to her hair where Chloe was sporting the wing hair-clips, "Or her friend and that amber necklace."

"I don't remember seeing those before." they must be something new.

"If you'll excuse I need to speak with Andre before the night is over. It is nice to meet you Ms. Inari."

"She makes quite the critics." Kitsi smirked. She like her.

"She wasn't wrong though." Ladybug sighed, "I saw the designs. They were pretty bad."

She could have guessed.

"Well I didn't think it was so bad." Chat Noir spoke, "Some of the entries weren't that claw-ful." he joked, "Like the entry from Marinette. Her ring was cat-mendable."

"Or Adriens. I enjoyed his entry." Ladybug commented, "Those hairclips he created were beautiful." Kitsi looked between the two heroes and stifled a small laugh.

"Oh Kitsi." a voice spoke, looking to the side Kitsi caught sight of her teacher, Madame Bustier.

"Good evening Madame Bustier." Kitsi greeted her teacher.

"Good evening. I thought I saw, but I wasn't sure. I wanted to return your project. It's good to see you were able to make it." she showed the box Kitsi had turned in with her project earlier that week.

"Thank you, it was a unexpected surprise." she smiled before accepting her project back from the teacher.

"I have to say your final project was one of the best I've seen." she noted, "It's a shame you couldn't officially enter it in the contest. But you'll be happy to know you've gotten a perfect grade for your creation. Congratulations."

"Thank you Madame Bustier." Kitsi smiled accepting her project back, happy she had gotten a good grade on it as well, "This is exactly what I needed." Opening the small case revealed her entry. It was a braclet. The middle piece resembled Ladybugs yo-yo, the chain was silver like Chat Noir's baton with the clips fashioned like the cat's primary weapon with a green paw mark on stamped on one of the clips along with a black ring on the other clip end.

"That looks amazing Kitsi."

Taking the bracelet Kitsi placed the black ring part on her finger before she tossed it down revealing its secondary use as an actual yo-yo. With their attention set she decided to do a couple of tricks before revealing it's final use.

"Now for my favorite part." she smiled, "Lucky Charm!" she announced tossing the charm into the air like she would her yo-yo and as it went up the light caught the the material of the charm, illuminating a brilliant series of colors that captivated the room. With a click something appeared out before being caught in Kitsi's hand.

"Sore wa watashi ga rōru suru hōhōdesu." Kitsi smiled, happy that it actually work. The people seemed to like the piece. The audience clapping in a series of claps and applause at the 'miraculous' demonstration'.

"How did you do that?" Chat Noir asked curiously.

"Oh this?" she pointed to the candy, "Well when if there's one thing I love is a good treat. My favorite are Marinette's parents macaroons. But since I can't well enough fit a cookie in there, yet, I rigged it so when I want a little treat it appears miraculously." she explained referring her one of her favorite candies, "But like the real one you can only get one thing in at a time. Though I did manage to get four candies inside. This way I always get something good." once she finished explaining before eating the piece of candy, "Though I'm still trying to figure out how to jam cookies in there." if she could get a baker's dozen she would be set. With her work done she placed returned the bracelet to its intended use before placing it back in it's box.

"And speaking of something sweet, I'm going to find Marinette. She has a lot of explaining to do." Kitsi stated remembering her purpose, at least her second purpose.

"Actually why don't...you stay a bit longer?"

"Huh?"

"I mean they're about to announce the winner. Don't wanna miss that." Kitsi felt a slight suspicion on the heroine's behavior. Perhaps with things progressing she was trying to keep things level and smooth the remaining rough patches between them.

"Sure why not." she seemed to agree. Marinette would probably show up from wherever she was hiding.

"Great." Ladybug seemed relieved.

"Alright everyone it is time to announce the winner of the Young Jewelry Designer's Competition." the mayor announced earning cheers and claps from the crowd. The judges were brought back on stage as the finalist were about to be called, "First we'll announce the three finalist of the competition."

"The three finalist are..." the mayor was handed an envelope by Ladybug, "The entries of Lila Rossi..."

Lila smiled victoriously at the announcement earning a number of clasps and cheers from the audience and her classmates. The only ones not impressed wholeheartedly was Ladybug, Chat Noir, Chloe for obvious reasons, and Kitsi who only gave a half interested clap if just for the moment.

"Next is the entry of Adrien Agreste." again the room was filled with cheers and applause. The announcement seemed to add more energy to Ladybug and a rather surprise looked from Chat Noir.

"And our final contestant is the entry of Marinette Dupian-Cheng." again the room was filled with applause, though for Ladybug it seemed like surprise with a bit of amusement from Chat Noir. Kitsi seemed happy that her friend had made it to the finals. At this point Chloe was fuming, mumbling to Sabrina trying to calm her down.

"Now than...oh one sec..." the mayor was suddenly handed an envelope, "Oh hold on I've been told there is one more finalist." Andre announced much to the surprise of the crowd. No one was expecting a fourth finalist, "This entry not only demonstrated creativity, but also innovation in design." he read, "And the fourth the entry of..." as he was about to read the name the audience and many of the entries were anticipating who the last finalist would be. Some more confident than others of the results, "Kitsi Inari!" he announced much to the shock of the crowd.

'Kitsi?"

"Kitsi?"

"Her!?"

"Huh?" Kitsi mumbled over the cookie in her mouth swearing someone had called her name, "Did someone call me?" looking around she noticed everyone's eyes were on her much to her confusion.

"It seems the judges as well as the crowd were all taken in by Kitsi's demonstration earlier and was voted in unanimously." so it's settled the final contestants will be Kitsi, Marinette, Adrien, and Lila, "It seems we're short two contestants."

"Your one of the finalist. They're calling you up on stage." Madame Bustier explained.

"Nani?" before she knew it she was up on stage with the other finalist, minus two. She stood next to Lila, the italian girl passing a glance at her.

"Congratulations." she tweeted, her voice polite, but with a bittersweet tone.

"You too." Kitsi replied back, "Hold on a minute. Where's Adrien and Marinette?" people looked around for the two contestants.

"We can't well enough have a competition without the other two finalist." Andre noted, "It also appears we're short on judge. Where is Ms. Luire?" Crystal still hadn't returned back from talking with her sister. Didn't Chloe send some of the staff to go get them?

"I'll go find Adrien." Lila offered suddenly.

'Oh you would.' Kitsi rolled her eyes.

However Chloe stepped in and up to Lila, "Oh please." Chloe scoffed, "I'll go find 'my' Adrikens." she stated.

"He's not yours." commented Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kitsi at the same time passing glances to each other.

"Anyway I was going to offer to look for Marinette." she corrected. Since Crystal is still in the back with Citrine. Marinette and Adrien would be the main priority.

"Well if it's just her that's fine." Chloe wrote off.

"Chi è Marinette?" Lila commented earning a look from Chat Noir and Kitsi, "Anyway I'll go find Adrien."

"What did I just say?" Chloe hissed that the girl hadn't gotten the message.

"Now ladies this is not the time..." Andre stood between his daughter and her classmate.

"Wow this is getting intense." Nino noted wondering if the two girls were going to go at it on stage, "Are you getting this Alya?"

"Huh? You're the one with the camera." she reminded her boyfriend.

"Wha...?" he blinked in confusion.

"Nino it was your turn to film. I gave you the camera." she stated.

"You did?"

"Nino!" she growled, "Don't tell me you lost my video recorder."

"I didn't lose it I swear." he promised, "I just...misplaced it." he offered with a nervous smile, though earning no laugh from Alya.

"This is serious Nino, the entire contest is on that camera. It was going to be the next big piece for my blog."

"Sorry babe, I don't know what happened. I must have set it down and...whoops." he explained, not liking the look in his girlfriend's eyes, "Don't worry babe, Alya, I will definitely find the camera. DJ's honor." he promised.

"Oh you better. Because if I don't get that video, you gonna get it, got it?" she warned.

Nino only offered a smile and nodded, "Got it." carefully moving away from his girlfriend he quickly ran off to find his missing video camera.

'Beep, beep, beep'

"Looks like this will have to wait.." Ladybug said noting that there miraculous were about to timeout, "Let's go Chat Noir."

"Right behind you." loyally Chat Noir followed behind his partner. With the heroes calling time, the contest was put on hold. Chloe and Lila were taken to their respective corners, while the staff and most of the adults tried to not only find two missing contestants, but also the other judge. Something was off and Kitsi knew it, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She could've sworn Marinette was in the room, her sensors were never wrong when the blunette was near. Now they were quite. As for Adrien she could discern by smell which was usually the aroma of cheese. Camembert to be precise. And she had smelled it. But there was also the smell of cheese from the table and off Chat Noir that made it hard to place the origin.

* * *

After leaving the ballroom the two heroes ended up in a more secluded part of the hotel mostly used for supplies.

"We should hurry and find a place to detransform..." but a hand on her wrist halted her words turning her attention to her partner.

"Hold on Ladybug." he began, "I need to talk to you about something."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with our secret identities..." she suggested hoping her partner wasn't choosing this time to have this talk with her. Again.

Chat Noir shook his head, "I didn't want to say anything back in the ballroom, I think there's cheating going on." Chat admitted much to his partner surprise.

"Cheating? Who? Don't tell me it was Chloe." she swore if she had to deal with this again. Though after the entry she presented it couldn't possibly expect winning unless she was sabotaging the entries. But at this point it wouldn't matter since she wasn't even a finalist.

Chat Noir shook his head, that would be too easy, "It was actually another entry. Lila's."

"Lila?" she half gasp, "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't explain it at first, but when I saw her entry I knew something seemed familiar about it." he explained, "I saw the design before. I recognized it from a sketch I had seen. It was one of the sketches from Kitsi's sketchbook."

"That little sneak." Ladybug frowned, "She must have gotten a picture and made a copy of it." it as the only explanation. Plus without Kitsi here to confirm or deny it no one could suspect otherwise.

"But wait, how do you know it belongs to Kitsi?" she questioned.

"...I might have peeked at her sketchbook when I went to talk to her. Cat's curiosity." he offered having caught small slips from civilian life, "Anyway we can't let Lila win the contest. She's trying to paw-n off another person's work." that would explain how she became a finalist. Considering she was the one giving out 'advice' to everyone after Kitsi stopped.

"That little pest.", Ladybug groaned, "If I wasn't about to detransform I would stay and give Lila a piece of my mind." she frowned folding her arms.

"Yeah it has been rather difficult listening to her go on about your friendship with her and trying to flatter the judges. I'm surprised you kept so cool around her for this long." Chat noted in a form of compliment to his partner's patience. Though he supposed they were both holding their tongues.

"It's bad enough she's still pretending we're friends or that I saved her life." she huffed folding her arms, "But now she has the nerve to try and pawn another classmate's designs as her own." there wasn't a low point she wouldn't go to get attention.

'Beep, beep, beep'

"We need to hurry before we detransform." she said

"What about Lila?"

"What about her?" she scoffed, "We'll deal with her later." no more chances or ignoring, this time Lila would get hers. With that settled the two headed off their separate ways. Only moments after another figure appeared in the hallway.

"Where did I set that..." looking around Nino was still searching for the camera he set down, "If I don't find it Alya going to give me an earful until I'm dead." searching around his eyes landed on one of the desserts carts. One of which happened to hold...

"The camera!" now he remembered, he noticed an abandoned dessert platter and deciding not to let them go to waste, helped himself, but forget the camera.

Nino gave a relieved, "My butt is saved." now to get it back to Alya, "Score and something for the road." he smiled taking a tray of crepes and headed back to the ballroom.

* * *

As the judging was put on hold up, the crowd waiting for the results and who would be the winner. The final result would come down to a decision by the judges. Up on stage one of the four finalist waited until the final part of the contest started again. Kitsi stood in semi-deep thought wondering how she had even ended up on stage. Mostly it was due to her teacher who entered her project even though she was supposedly disqualified. Now she was one of four finalist along with her classmates Marinette, Adrien and Lila. Adrien was still off in the restroom. Surprising Marinette was also missing as well even though she was also a finalist. And as for Lila...peering to the side Kitsi could see Lila taking congratulations from many of their classmates. Minus Chloe who was fuming to her father over not being a finalist and at points demanding a recount. Her teacher, some classmates, and a few choice individuals had come up to wish her good luck and congratulate her on becoming a finalist. In a sense she was happy, excited even that she would have a chance to show her design...but...

Suddenly there was a series of gasps in the room. People stared at the stage as a figure waltzed on. Dressed in a shimmering outfit of jewels and gems.

"Whoa." Alya was filming the shimmering figure who captured the entire room's attention.

"Greetings everyone I'm Le Gemme!" she declared as she glided across the stage on her sterling silver heels. Her costume dazzling under the lights.

'Le Gemme?' Kitsi whispered to herself. This wasn't an ordinary person, at least not anymore, it was an akuma.

"Guards!" the mayor called.

"Holding it right there." guards came into the room ready to apprehend the intruder.

Le Gemme only smirked, shaking her head, grabbing hold to the guard she easily lifted him before throwing him into the others sending them flying back.

"As for you, some nice blue for the boys!" throwing the charms they stuck onto the guards, the blue jewels glowing before sending into fits of crying and bawling.

"Oh don't be sad." she mocked before turning her attention to the crowd, "There's been a permanent change to the program." with her hand she summoned pieces of jewelry fanning them out like cards, "No one seemed to like my creations, but no one's going to have a choice but to wear them!" with a quick movements she released a flurry of pins into the crowd. People cried, scattering as the jewels became stuck on anything they touched. The colors of each jewel created a different emotion in the person that wore them. Red made them angry, pink made them act loving, yellow happy, and black for despairing.

"This is horrible."

"The entire place is having a mood swing."

"Where's Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"They had to recharge." which meant until then they were on there own.

"I heard you we're having some special guests tonight." Le Gemme spoke still firing out her emotion altering gems, "I got some special pieces just for them!" she laughed and continued you havoc through the ballroom.

"Stop it!" Kitsi called heading toward Le Gemme. The akuma turned her specs on the one who dared inter with her plans.

"Oh please." easily dodging the other she grabbed Kitsi's arm and with a spin sent her flying through the curtains and crashing into the backstage door. She had landed in a crate, that was thankfully filled with curtains. Le Gemme took the opportunity to not only close, but seal the door shut by encasing it in a gem barrier.

"Hey!" Kitsi yelled banging on the other side of the door, "Let me out of here!"

"We gotta get out of the hotel!" as the people ran for the doors, only a few got out before it began completely blocked off by none other than Le Gemme.

"Sorry." Le Gemme chimed, "But no one's leaving until a certain someone comes out here!" she demanded with anger in her voice. Using her powers she encased the door in a coating of thick jewels. Afterwards doing the same to the windows fully trapping the the people inside.

"Really pulls the room together, don't you think?" she laughed having sealed off the ballroom and trapping the remaining guests in the room. Outside two figures had appeared just in time to see people heading away from the ballroom. They ran up to the door, only to find it blocked by a solid material.

"Alya!?" Marinette called banging on the material.

"Marinette?" Alya said with relief that her friend was safe.

"What happened?" Marinette asked pressing her hands to solid barrier.

"We've been captured by Le Gemme." she revealed.

"Le Gemme?" Hawkmoth must have made another akuma.

"It's okay Marinette." Adrien said trying to comfort his friend, "Once Ladybug and Chat Noir get here they'll return everything back to normal." including their friend.

"R..Right." she nodded a blush on her face at the comforting words, "We should try to get everyone out."

"This barrier is too thick." it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Chat Noir's Cataclysm could break through it." unfortunately he and Ladybug were on the sidelines until they recharged.

"What's this?" she tsked. Gemstone eyes fell on the two pre-teens, both looking in shock at the sudden appearance of the akuma, "Look like I let a few slip away." she chuckle.

"Listen you have to stop this you're hurting people." Marinette suddenly stated.

"I'm hurting them?" she questioned with a laugh, "Not as much as people hurt me. People love to say anything to your face, but when your back is turn they let their true emotions." she spat, "Well no one's going to use me anymore! I. will .control.!" she fired at Marinette who gasped at the action. At the last moment she was tackled to the ground by none other than Adrien. Marinette looked up at her savior and gave a goofy smile noticing her crush was over her.

"You okay?"

"Fine..." she sighed fondly, "I mean you're fine...I mean me fine." she stammered cursing herself.

"Come on!" helping his classmate up the two made a run for it. They couldn't face an akuma.

Re-entering the ballroom she used her powers to encase the remaining civilians in a cage.

"What is this?" some of the people tried to budge the bars of the cage, but to no avail.

"Like it. It's pure platinum steel." she bragged, "Now with you all here Ladybug and Chat Noir will come and collect their little 'fans'." she laughed. Now with this power I'll make everyone know how I feel!" she laughed madly.

* * *

"Kitsi thank goodness I finally got through to you!" a voice spoke in relieved urgency, "This is Marinette"

Kitsi gave a short gasp, "Marinette?" she breathed in surprise hearing the voice on the other end. " Where are you? Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Listen there's an akuma here at the hotel." she revealed.

She blinked, "I think I might have already met." she revealed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah she threw me backstage and sealed the door shut." she explained as she continued to try and break the door down. " Seriously did Chloe cause another akuma attack?"

"I don't think so. She's looking for one of the guests for the Jewelry Design competition." she explained.

"Where are you?" Kitsi questioned again.

"We're still in the hotel. Le Gemme is sealing off most of the exits and has most of the attendant's trapped in the ballroom." she explained, "Other's have been put under some kind of spell."

Kitsi took a deep breathe, "Don't worry I'm coming. Right now I need to find a way out of this room.", well it was a valid excuse, " I will be there as soon as I can. Until then you and Adrien find a safe place to hide." with a click she hung up the call.

"Hello? Did you forget you have a miraculous? Just turn into Kitsune and bust through!" Whissp whispered.

"I thought you were still recovering power." she reminded, "Luckily I always carry around some snacks." from her case she pulled out a small bag of hot peppers, "Eat up so you can regain your strength. We also need to be careful." she said, "From what I saw those pins mess with people's emotions."

"So what. We can take her." Kitsi seemed amused at her partner's confidence, but still decided they need to come up with a plan. Leaning down she whispered something her plan to Whissp who replied.

"Seriously that's your plan?"

"Well it's the only one I have and I'm going in alone until Ladybug and Chat Noir recharge." but who knows how long that will take, "So are you with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Whissp questioned warily.

"Not really." she shook her head, "Now let's go save the day!" she exclaimed, without waiting for she further backstage until she found a safe place.

"Whissp; Tails Up!" she declared. Whissp was sucked into the pendant and an orange blazing light surrounded her transforming her into Kitsune.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she grinned, however looking down she spotted something on the floor. Papers. Reaching down she looked through pages and nodded before placing the folder underneath her suit.

Looking up she got an idea. Since she couldn't use the door, she go over the akuma's head. Using her staff she opened the air vent hatch and once it was clear she headed upwards.

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel. Adrien and Marinette had found somewhere to hide in the closet. Once everything seemed quiet enough that they weren't being followed they allowed themselves to take a breathe.

"I think it's safe." Adrien said with a relieved sigh, "How are you doing Marinette?" he asked.

"Um...fine." she replied rather softly, "Thank you again for...saving me." she blushed a bit remembering having Adrien over her.

"Oh that I...it was no problem." he replied having a blush of his own.

For a moment the two felt a moment of peace, or at least they did until they heard a rattling from above. Adrien stood in front of Marinette, if anything he needed to keep her safe. The vent cover suddenly came open and something came down.

"Kitsi?!" the two teens gasped seeing it wasn't an akuma, just Kitsi. They watched as their classmate maneuvered out of the air vent and landed on the floor before dusting herself off.

"We're you expecting someone else." she replied back, "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine." Adrien said, "We managed to slip out before getting trapped in the ballroom."

"What were you doing in the ceiling?" Marinette asked.

"Oh just doing a little 'venting'." she explained, "I got trapped in the back when akuma appeared. Since the door was blocked I had to improvise." which meant crawling through the hotels air vents.

"Well we're glad to see you made it out safe."

"Are you okay Kitsi?"

"I'm fine." she offered her friend a smile, that was until she found herself in a sudden hug. Looking down she found it was Marinette.

"Thank you for coming."

"Right, so Citrine has been akumatized by Hawkmoth."

"But how, Citrine seemed fine when she went to go talk to her sister."

"I think that conversation turned into a full blown fight." she frowned, "Which is made worse because Ladybug and Chat Noir have to re-charge." that was the real kicker.

"And everyone one else is still trapped in the ballroom."

"Don't worry once they re-charge Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat Le Gemme." Adrien offered.

"Yeah, but what do we do until then? The akuma is still making a mess of the hotel." using people to search for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Right." almost forgot about her, "I'll go handle Le Gemme."

"What? Why you?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fight her." possibly, "I'm just going to distract her until Ladybug and Chat Noir re-charge." she explained popping her knuckles playfully.

"Kitsi that's too dangerous you could be seriously hurt." Marinette frowned.

"I'll be fine." at least she hoped, "I'll crawl through the vents to the ballroom and get the drop on Le Gemme." or at least sneak into the ballroom.

"That's too dangerous Kitsi."

"Marinette's right you could be seriously hurt." Adrien seemed to agree, "It's best to wait for backup."

"Well until the heroes re-charge Le Gemme is going to tear this hotel apart until she finds what she wants." so there wasn't really a choice, "Plus it's not like there's another hero we could call on."

"What about Kitsune?"

"Kitsune?" Adrien gasped, "Um...who is that?"

"She's another superhero. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette explained.

'Another superhero? How do you know?" Adrien asked curious of how his classmate knew the superheroine. He didn't think anyone other than Ladybug and Chat Noir had seen her.

"Well um...she sort of saved my life." she admitted rather shyly.

"Really?" he sounded rather surprised and a bit suspicious.

"Well we can go down that road later." Kitsi intervened, "Marinette please watch these while I'm gone. Adrien give me boost." she motioned for the blond to help her up as she sat her charm case and the folder to Marinette. After a few well-wishes and cautionaries Adrien helped Kitsi back into the vent.

"Now you two behave and don't get into any trouble." with that she ducked back into the vents and she was off.

"Kitsi be careful!" Marinette called after her friend, worried, guilty that she had gotten her friend into such a situation. If she could transform she could help, "Why must that girl be so stubborn?"

"Don't worry Marinette Kitsi is strong. Plus soon Ladybug and Chat Noir will come after they recharged." Adrien said placing his hand on her shoulder. Marinette blushed giving a giggle from the contact.

* * *

In the ballroom the hostages were being held captive inside a large jewel cage created by Le Gemme. The villain in question was somewhere in the hotel searching for the heroes. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise followed by the sound of the air vent being opened.

"Yes I'm in!" she declared having crawled through the many air ducts of mazes to get to the ballroom.

"Kitsi?" the students watched as their classmates maneuvered out from out of the vent and into the room.

"Seriously someone needs to dust in there." she dusted herself off, shaking the extra dust off. Going over to the cage she touched the hard surface. It was hard like steel, but had the shine of platinum. Looking around she tried to find something to break through the gem, "Hold on." running over to one of the displays she pulled out one of the swords,testing the durability. She walked back up to the cage, "Don't worry I'll get you out." bringing the sword up she brought it back within striking range, "For safety purposes I suggest you duck." as she swung out, before she could hit the cage she did a quick reverse and sliced at a projectile sending the clip to be embedded in the wall.

"Well I was looking for a bug and find a different kind of pest." a voice cackled, Le Gemme glided into the ballroom, crystal eyes landing on Kitsi, "I don't how you got in, but you're definitely not on the guest list.

"Citrine." she whispered.

"It's Le Gemme!" someone shouted followed by a series of screams.

"So it's you." she looked at the akuma, "Yes I remember you. My little fan." she chimed recognizing Kitsi as the girl from the park, "So what do you think of me now!"

"Interesting new look." she commented, "Very flashy." she added.

"How sweet. Since I'm feeling generous, how about you leave." she offered.

"Sure. Just let everyone else go and we'll be on our way." she pointed to the people in the cage.

Le Gemme laughed, "I wasn't making a request." she brought out more pins., "Plus these are my bait for those those pesky heroes." she declared while aiming her pins at her again.

"Um how about no." she declined taking her stance and prepared to fight.

'Really?'

Le Gemme laughed, "You actually think you can harm me?" she scoffed. "So you wanna play." she threw five different emotion adjusting pins at Kitsi. Using the sword Kitsi swatted them, knocking them away. The final pin managed to break the blade, forcing her to toss it aside.

Kitsi tsked as she cracked her knuckles,"Alright, ready?" Their eyes locked, the akuma sneered, Kitsi smirked before bringing her hand hand and flexing it as if to say, 'Bring it'

The akuma charged at Kitsi as they closed in she ducked missing a lashing from Le Gemme. After avoiding her pins, the akuma quickly reached out trying to grab her, Kitsi jumped back out of her reach. Pulling out another pin and with a furious spin threw it toward Kitsi. When Kitsi managed to dodge, Le Gemme sneered before charging forward trying to grab her again, Kitsi ran and went into a slide to get behind Le Gemme and dashed toward the stage. She had to keep her away from the cage least one of those pins.

"That the best you got!" she baited turning the akuma's attention back to her.

Le Gemme released a torrent of her attacks from her supply, the glowing pins came speeding toward Kitsi trying to halt her in her tracks. The attacks forcing her to ran, dodging the attacks that rained down over her.

"Hold still!" she demanded aiming for Kitsi. Running toward the table to went into a slide until she was underneath.

"Gotcha!" taking the tablecloth she pulled it over ready to strike, but found no one underneath the table.

"Where did she go?" Le Gemme questioned.

"Try looking up." the akuma quickly looked up seeing Kitsi, Surprised Le Gemme barely missed as she sent out her own attacks while dodging icon attacks she and the akuma began their own hand-to-hand combat fight. Having to be extra careful because of her fast strikes and combos. As the battle went on she tried to stab Kitsi with her pin, only to be blocked.

With a growl the villain jumped back making distance between her and the girl.

Kitsi covered her eyes as the flash came, giving Le Gemme an opportunity to strike. While Kitsi was blinded, Le Gemme had appeared behind Kitsi and punched Kitsi, hitting her dead in her back. Kitsi gave a short gasp as the attack hit sending her stumbling.

"Oh no!" Kitsi had been hit.

"Blue is for sadness. Now be flooded by feelings of sadness." as the butterfly pin glowed blue, Le Gemme prepared to strike it into Kitsi. Ending the battle. Kitsi suddenly shot up, with full twist she knocked her weapon from her hand, before grabbing her arm and locked it behind her back to keep her in place.

"You?" she questioned struggling against her grip.

"It takes more than that to put me down." she responded as she held her grip on the struggling akuma.

"You pest!" she growled.

"She did it!" her classmates cheered seeing Kitsi handling Le Gemme. But the moment was short lived as Kitsi was knocked back by Le Gemme's added strength.

"You!" she aimed her pins at Kitsi, "This time I won't miss!" as she prepared to released her attack, Kitsi quickly looked around trying to come up with a quick plan. As she fired her weapon she ducked and went into a retreat.

Kitsi ducked behind a table, trying to catch her breathe, "What now?" she questioned herself.

She took a hushed breath hearing the grinding heels of the villain getting closer to her hiding spot. Looking around she tried to find something that she could use. Just then her eyes landed on one of the pieces form the contest. She had a plan.

"There's nowhere left to hide. So come on out!" she demanded aiming her pins at the table. After a moment she prepared to fire, either way Kitsi would surrender of her own will or the akuma's.

"Wait!" two hands suddenly shot up, "You win." slowly Kitsi stood up, her hands held high as she walked from behind the table.

"I surrender." she took her steps forward looking as though she would surrender peacefully. But as soon as she was in Le Gemme's range, she side stepped, pushing upwards she sent pin upwards.

Le Gemme gasped Kitsi delivered a punch right in the middle of her stomach sending her skidding back with such force it left a mark in the floor. Gem eyes glowered with a dark sheen. Wondering how on girl could be that strong.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or scared.", Nino whispered and Alya seemed to agree having a new form of respect and fear for Kitsi after holding her own against Le Gemme. She always figured she was strong, but the way she moved was would remind anyone of a superhero.

Suddenly Kitsi gave a hiss feeling something zoom passed her side. Looking down she noticed her pajamas had been sliced. The sharp projectile grazing her skin.

"Hey I just bought this!" and it wasn't cheap either. She better hope miraculous cure fixes clothes too. Touching her side to inspect the damage, she had only been grazed, her eyes soon found Le Gemme.

"Just wanted to get your attention." Le Gemme stared at Kitsi with mild observance.

"Well you succeeded." she ran her hand over her hair to get the lose bang out of her face, "Trust me."

"I missed judged you. You're stronger than you look." she didn't know if she was being mocked or complimented.

"Gee, thanks." she said dryly, "Ready for the next round."

"Actually I have an even better idea!" with a quick reflex of hand she used her pins she launched them at the cage. At her classmates. Kitsi quickly turned, she failed to notice Le Gemme launched another set that clipped into Kitsi's pajama front. Kitsi looked wide eyed as the possessed butterfly pin stuck to her.

Le Gemme laughed, "Excellent!" she smirked having her plan work.

'She played me.' she frowned having just fallen for the facade.

"I knew you wouldn't resist trying to protect your little 'friends'." she mocked.

"How? You know nothing about me." she retorted trying to get the pin off.

"But Hawkmoth does." she smirked watching Kitsi eyes widened for a second.

'Hawkmoth?' how would he know Kitsi?

"Hawkmoth wasn't amused how you keep rejecting him." she revealed, her mask aglow.

"Seriously?" she commented, "I mean powers aside, can't really say I like the look. Don't really think I could pull off the disco ball look. But with a few alterations..." with a motion of her hand she activated the pin switching the color from purple to yellow. A feeling of happinesses filled her system, forcing her to not only smile, but laugh as well. Kitsi was sent into a laughing fit, to the point she fell to the ground laughing.

But the happiness would be cut short as the pin was switched a deep orange glow.

"What is...ahhhhhh!" Kitsi screamed. It was like fire, but worse. It burned, surging through her nerves like electricity. The students looked in horror as Kitsi screamed in agony, twisting on the floor.

"What is she doing to her?!"

Le Gemme laughed, "Like it! It was specially made for Ladybug and Chat Noir." she revealed as Kitsi yelled clutching her chest in pain that surged through her nerves like an angry torrent, "It's a special charm that delivers an endless onslaught on pain. Tell me does it sting?" she chuckled.

Kitsi gritted her teeth, glaring up at the akuma through burning eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Oh please this is only a fraction of pain I'm going to make all those who abandoned me feel! Especially Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she declared.

Pushing herself up, she forced the pain back trying to go for Le Gemme. But the pain only continued, she staggered until her legs gave out and she was forced to the floor. Taking her hand she tightly gripped the charm on her chest and with a sharp pull ripped it off her shirt.

"That's impossible!" she gritted, "How did you reject my pin!?" she demanded, "You should be withering in pain!"

"It's not that I rejected the pain." she stated, her maroon eyes weary, buy focused, "I just embraced it." gripping the pin she broke it, "So the only thing you did is tick me off more than I already am!" she growled out eyes flashing. As her eyes locked on Le Gemme the akuma, a moment, flinched back as a flicker of yellow passed across her eyes. Her skin itching as a electricity drove up her spine and into her very heart.

"You could have been like me. But you rejected such power. And why for them?" she pointed to the hostages, most of which we're her classmates who trembled with anxiousness and fear, "Think about this then. If you help me then we can get rid of Ladybug and Chat Noir." she offered, "You could be rid of those so called heroes for good. They would deserve it too, after what they did to you."

'Great so the akuma knows too.' Hawkmoth just gives her more reasons to hate him.

Kitsi was silent for a moment. Her lips slowly curled into a smile and a laugh escaped her lips. It lasted for a good two minutes before Le Gemme grew impatient.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Anata wa, watashi ga jissai ni anata o tasukeru to omoimasu." she snickered, "But seriously I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"So after everything they did to you, why help them now? Especially since you would also be helping Ladybug and Chat Noir." she questioned, the laughing slowly dying down.

A plan came to mind, "You know now that I think about your right." her statement seem to shock the room, "I mean why am I risking my life for them." she turned a bit to face her classmates, "I don't even like them." looking at the students, more accurately Alya, she gave her a wink. The teen caught the action and for a moment looked confused at what the other was up too.

Kitsi turned back casually, "I mean if I had powers like you I would definitely help you take Ladybug and Chat Noir down." she sighed, "But I'm just a powerless civilian who couldn't possibly stand up to two superheroes."

"I can give you the power to do it." Le Gemme started walking closer to Kitsi, "I'll give you the power. I get their miraculous."

"And I get revenge on Ladybug." she chuckled darkly. When all seemed lost, Kitsi moved one hand behind her back, the other hand scratching her cheek playfully, "Well you make a compelling argument. Alright I'll help. Deal." she rolled up the sleeve of her blouse, "I even have my own charms."

"Interesting. You are a smart girl.", as she reached out to touch her bracelet, maroon eyes watched carefully and it was then she noticed something. On her wrist there was something that stood out. It was a charm bracelet. The same one she had given to Citrine earlier that day. Was that where the akuma was?

The process had finished, "Now we shall destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their miraculous!" she laughed wickedly.

"Yeah about that." she sucked in a breathe, "I'm gonna have say some no to that. Thanks for the charms though."

"WHAT!?" she hissed, "I thought we had a deal!?"

"Fingers crossed." she revealed her entwined fingers, "But really thanks for giving me powers over any charm I'm wearing." she showed off her charm bracelet, jingling them.

"You mean the little charm bracelet you're wearing." she laughed.

"Interesting story about them. Follow along." she began, "If memory serves whatever charm a person wears effects the powers they get. These particular charms happens to be part of a collection. Something I like to call the Akuma collection!"

"What?"

"Each of these charms has the symbol of former akuma's." she declared, "You might understand it, but even though they were used for darkness. Now I'll use them to protect the one's I care about!"

"You think so I'll just break them!" bringing her hands up she prepared to break the charms before Kitsi could even use them.

Kitsi's eyes narrowed. As the pin came towards Kitsi fell to the floor, narrowly missing the attack but allowing it to hit a different mark. The cage shattered under the power of it's creator releasing all those inside.

"We're free!" the student's and other civilians cheered. Just then the doors opened revealing Marinette and Adrien, both relieved their classmates were safe.

"Victory party later, now is the time to run." Kitsi reminded them of the akuma.

Le Gemme screeched, "How dare you destroy my creations!"

"Hey not my fault you can't aim. Must have the wrong contacts." she tapped her eyes to reference her jeweled eyes, "Also these are blanks." detaching the bracelet the blank charms clattered to the floor.

"You're still going to try and fight me. For them!?" she hissed, "I thought you hated Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"What can I say I'm stubborn." she shrugged running her hair back, "But there's kinda a difference for why I'm here now."

"Which is?"

"Because you messed with my classmates, who are also my friends. You ruined my new shirt, you're using charms for evil, and finally..." she breathed taking a stance, "You wasted perfectly good eclairs. And now you're going to pay." with that Kitsi went into action to attack Le Gemme. Using her powers she fired a flurry of pins and gem fragments at Kitsi.

Kitsi ran, taking the side route. When she was right next to the akuma she charged forward, bringing her fist up and downward. At the last moment Le Gemme used her arm to block the attack. The two were locked in stalemate.

"She's got her."

As she pressed downward, maroon searched for anything that might be where the akuma was. The akuma growled using her strength to push Kitsi backwards. Le Gemme took her chance and shot at Kitsi. Falling backwards she landed on her back, rolling to the side she picked herself up and went behind one of the tables.

"Come out you coward!" she demanded growing angry with the game.

Kitsi moved across the floor, dodging attacks. Under the pressure of the assault Kitsi retreated back behind another table.

' _Just a little bit longer'_

Peering from the side she noted that Le Gemme was still on the stage. Moving from her spot Jumping from her spot she took a chance to go for the akuma. On the stage Le Gemme launched another attack, Kitsi skidded to a stop trying to dodge the attack. Le Gemme sent a punch out, the hit landing across Kitsi's face sending her stumbling back. Kitsi slowly composed herself, wiping her mouth. With a short smirk she charged back continuing the battle.

But not even a second later another pin was thrown and attached onto Kitsi's chest.

"I told you these...huh?" something wasn't right.

"I see you noticed. That's not an emotion control pin." she pointed out, "Since you won't join me, then you will suffer for defying me. You think you're doing something protecting your little friends, when they don't even care about you." again with this? She didn't know anything about her.

"What are you getting on about...now?" as she took a step forward she noticed something was wrong. The world felt wrong, distorting and twisting right before her eyes. She staggered trying to remain focused.

"What's...happening...?" looking at her hands she tried to figure out what was causing this. Suddenly she found something strange on her hand. A butterfly.

"This is..." an akuma.

* * *

' _Can you believe her?'_

'?'

' _I heard she bad mouthed Ladybug.'_

' _She pretended to have a miraculous?'_

* * *

"Where are those voices coming from?" she looked around not seeing the source.

"What's happening to Kitsi?" the student's watched in confusion as Kitsi staggered where she stood. Something was wrong? As Kitsi continued to look around, Marinette managed to catch sight of her friends eyes.

She gasped, "Her eyes..." they were no longer those bright maroon filled with energy. They had been colored over with a dark purple iris.

"Purple the color of dispair. The color of fear." Le Gemme watched, "I wonder what you fear the most."

* * *

' _She fought an akuma?'_

' _She doesn't look so tough.'_

It slowly flapped its wings. Once then twice. On the third another butterfly found it's way onto her other hand.

"G-Get off!" she shook her hand to remove the butterflies. They fluttered off only to move until they got to her legs and melded. The dark color dripping and developing her legs. Kitsi's eyes widened seeing this.

"My leg's?" she slowly touched the spots where the darkness began to grow.

' _Did you see that fight? Girl's a monster.'_

' _A real freak.'_

' _I heard she was Hawkmoth.'_

' _She looks rather sneaky'_

' _She was only trying to help her, you think she be grateful'_

' _I know she wishes she could be like Ladybug.'_

' _Like Chat Noir.'_

' _It was probably her fault'_

' _She always had a nasty temper.'_

' _Beast'_

' _Monster'_

' _Freak!'_

' _Hahahaha!'_

 _As the comments rambled through her head, she covered her ears desperate to block out the words, the mocking laughter. More butterflies flew downwards, painting her skin in a deep purple. Encasing her in their dark shade._

* * *

"I'm not!" she yelled, "Shut Up!" her voice was becoming desperate, frantic as she fought against the effects of the akuma she longer knew she was fighting. She was now on the ground, ears covered as she yelled out for the voices to stop.

"How long do you think you can play the hero?" she spat, "Is that it. You think you'll impress your little friends, that they'll like you if you save them?" she mocked looking down upon Kitsi still on the ground and under the effects of her pin, "Face it you're nothing more than some pitiful, worthless, weak, mortal girl!" she removed the girl from her leg and went to go back on her search. Hawkmoth was becoming impatient.

"I...don't need to be the hero. I don't need to save anyone. I don't need to risk my life. But don't you dare ever say I'm worthless. Don't ever call me weak." she clutched her fist, her head pressed against the tile floor, "A hero isn't the one with the power. The number of fan's screaming their name, or the the amount of battles won. It's being able to get back up again and again." and she needed to get back up, even if she could not stand. If only on her knees.

Raising her head revealed only one eye had remained the despairing purple, "As long as I can keep moving forward I'll never lose!" she declared.

"I've heard enough! I am stronger, more powerful than you!" she declared before firing a series of pins at Kitsi. Kitsi dodged to the side, tucking her body to roll out of the line of fire. But even though she seemed to be holding her own she was tired. Fighting the effects of the pin she needed to focus. Ignoring the sharp voices in her head.

'How long?' how much longer could she last?

'I can keep going.' She was pushing too hard. But until Ladybug and Chat Noir returned she had to push harder.

'Even if this is all I can do.' she couldn't let go.

For Le Gemme the anger was building as she continued to her meaningless hold. Even if it was just when she was only avoiding her, but she was still standing, fighting, defying her. Her!?

' _Le Gemme end this!? I won't those miraculous!'_ Hawkmoth demanded in her mind. If she didn't get rid of that brat she would lose the miraculous and the heroes would win. Not that girl. Not to the weak girl! But how could she defeat her? She had to have a opening, a weakness she could us. Looking around the room her eyes feel on her classmates standing by the walls.

A wicked smile came on her lips. It was so obvious!

Ending her attacks, Kitsi looked with confusion as the attacks stopped. Looking forward she noticed Le Gemme burst forward towards her.

"A head on attack." changing up her tactics, Kitsi took her stance and prepared for what the akuma was about to do. But as she got in striking distance Kitsi trust forward, but as she went out Le Gemme went up. Literally jumping over Kitsi. For a moment Kitsi looked shocked the other's action, wondering why she was going behind her.

"...Behind me." she whispered. Turning backwards she saw Le Gemme true target. Her classmates who were still in the room. Why were they still there?

'No. No, No!' Kitsi turned on her feet and dashed towards the akuma. She might have been fast, but akuma had an extra speed over her. But she couldn't give up, she couldn't let her hurt them.

She knew. She anticipated that Kitsi would either try to stop her or intercept her. For all that she had done up until this point was not for herself, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Marinette, Adrien...it was...

For them.

'I don't need to be the hero. I don't need for everyone to know my name. But please...' Using herself as a shield the attack sliced across her back. Maroon and purple eyes slowly opened seeing the shock looked of her classmates. 'Allow me to protect the one's I care about.' Kitsi staggered, breath deep, back aflame after the last attack.

"Kitsi!" as some of her classmates tried to help her, Le Gemme grabbed hold to the back of her shirt and sent her flying across the room until she collided into the wall.

Kitsi groaned, coughing, being slammed into the wall literally knocked the wind out of her. Everything was sore. Before she could leave the wall Le Gemme summoned a three pieces of jewelry and thrust them toward Kitsi. Bracelets that clamped onto her wrist forced her arms spread against the wall, along with a choker around her neck. She had been literally forced against the wall her body slumped, her form beaten, and with a breathless exhale her head would fall in defeat.

' _Le Gemme you have wasted enough time on that girl.' Hawkmoth spoke in annoyance that it was taking so long and the heroes had still not been found or defeated, 'Now bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous!' he demanded, 'Or do I need to remind you what will happen if you fail?"_

He emphasized his point by causing Le Gemme to gasped out in pain, her body trembling.

"Ah!" she gasped, "Alright, I'll bring them to you!" after a moment the pain subsided, "Now then..."

"Leave her alone!" a voice called out. Looking to the side the akuma laid eyes on the one who dared speak against her.

"Marinette!" Alya cried out seeing her best friend run into the line of fire.

"What is she doing?!"

Le Gemme snickered, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I...I..." she stammered as if she might doubt herself, only to swallow her fear "I said leave her alone!" she repeated much louder, her eyes stinging with tears and her lips pressed in a tight frown as she stared down the akuma.

"Oh so what, trying to play hero?" she mocked, "Run along little girl. I've had enough games with little kids." she shooed the girl away before turning back to Kitsi.

Removing her shoe, Marinette chucked it at Le Gemme landing a direct hit at her head. Not the most effective thing or possible smart. But it did do one thing, get the akuma's attention.

"You little brat!" she growled and loomed over the student.

"Marinette!"

"Don't touch her!" Kitsi wheezed out. Even in her weakest state with half her body crucified against the wall, she was still trying protecting friends, "I want you all to get out of this room right now!"

"But Kitsi..."

"Just go!" she repeated, no she demanded. "No matter what happens I want you all to get out of this room now!" she yelled. With the look of desperation in her eyes and the akuma still active the student's had no choice but to leave. The ballroom was soon emptied leaving only Kitsi inside. Even if she had lost, she could only look with a relieved smile knowing she had kept her promise.

A hand latched onto the back of her neck pulling her upwards. Since she had lost all of the hostages she would have to use one last thing. "You're still going to be useful for something. Getting rid of Ladybug and Chat Noir." she smirked and took Kitsi with her.

'Just a bit longer'

* * *

"Tikki there's no time to waste, Spot's On!" she said urgently.

* * *

"Plagg we need to get out there, Claws Out!" he called out.

* * *

After transforming the two heroes ran up towards the roof. The heroes burst through the door to the top the hotel.

"Over there!" Chat Noir pointed out seeing Le Gemme standing on the ledge hotel.

"Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir perfect timing." she chuckled, "I've got someone who's just dying to see you." stepping to the side a bit she allowed them to see her captive.

"Kitsi!?" therein Le Gemme's gloved hand was Kitsi's form being held up by her wrists, shackled with enchanted bracelets, and dangling over the hotel.

"So you do know each other. That's good, if not then it would be really easy to just let her go." she hummed, "How about a trade heroes. Your miraculous for her."

"Let her go!" Ladybug demanded.

"Oh that can be arranged." she smirked, "Though I think she'll like it."

"You wouldn't dare!" Chat Noir challenged.

"You want to bet heroes." she mocked baiting Kitsi, "She's caused me and Hawkmoth a lot of trouble tonight. But I might consider showing mercy if you surrender your miraculous!" she demanded, "Think of it as a once in 'her' lifetime offer. With no returns."

Blue eyes narrowed at Le Gemme, but gliding over to Kitsi's form. Her beaten form hanging in the hands of the akuma. Literally. The wrong move and Kitsi would plummet. There was always the option that one of them, her or Chat, could reach her in time. Le Gemme might be thinking the same and possibly wouldn't hesitate to let her go.

"Citrine don't do this. Think about what you're doing." she pleaded.

"Ha! My name is Le Gemme!" she declared, "I'm not that meek little woman that other's could just use and then toss away! I am the one in control!" she emphasized with her grip on Kitsi. Her literal control over her and by extension the heroes.

"Citrine please..." she carefully walked forward, hands held up, "She's an innocent civilian. Just let her go and fight us."

"She's right." Chat spoke, "Hawkmoth is messing with your head."

"Now then heroes, Tick-Tock." Le Gemme flexed her finger back and forth, "Unless you don't care what happens to this girl. I mean all things considering. It's your choice, the miraculous or watch her plummet to the streets below."

"Wait!" Ladybug called out.

"You win...we'll...give you the miraculous." Ladybug whispered in surrender, "Just please don't hurt her." Glancing over toward her partner Chat Noir gave a solemn nod. Reaching up he took hold of his ring, while Ladybug went up to remove her earrings. Conceding to the akuma.

"No!" Kitsi yelled out.

"Kitsi?"

"Don't give up." she said. It couldn't end like this. She wouldn't let it.

"Kitsi that's enough!" Ladybug stated, "If we don't give up our miraculous..."

"Then let her!" she exclaimed back in shock of the onlookers.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me. Let her let me go." Kitsi struggled trying to break the akuma's hold, "Don't give up your miraculous! I rather plummet than let you surrender." it wasn't fair.

"Kitsi stop!" Ladybug begged.

"What are you doing?!"

"I won't let anyone use me to hurt my friends!" the statement shocked the two heroes as Kitsi proclaimed them as friends, "Ladybug. Chat Noir don't worry." Kitsi offered them a smile, her eyes wet with small tears, but soft as she spoke, "And thank you for always saving me." but now she had to save herself. With a swing of her leg she used the last of her strength to hit Le Gemma, the heel of her shoe driving directly into her shoulder. The grip on her wrist loosened as Le Gemme winced gripping her shoulder. The two heroes and all those in below looked in shock and horror at the action. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Kitsi body lingered on the edge of the building. She fought trying to keep her balance with the little strength she had left.

"Kitsi!" seeing the heroes distracted Le Gemme activated her pins and prepared to fire.

"Hold that pose!" as she prepared to fire and trap the heroes in a crystallized prison. Finally gaining a balance she staggered, catching sight of what was about to happen. She grabbed hold to Le Gemme's arm, knocking off her aim.

"Let go!" soon a struggle ensued between Kitsi and the akuma. She was able to break away by removing the bracelets that shattered and with no strength left Le Gemme easily got the upper hand, knocking her back and over the ledge.

Grabbing her yo-yo Ladybug threw it toward Kitsi, hoping, praying she caught it in time. But as it neared it was knocked aside by Le Gemma's pin.

Ladybug felt the energy drain from her body, eyes slowly filling with tears at what she had just witnessed.

'She can't be...she can't...'

"NOOOOO!" Ladybug cried out as Kitsi was sent into fall. As she felt her body heading toward the bottom, her eyes watched the world slowly pass her. Was this one of those moments when a characters have a revelation? Of course it would be when she's about to plummet to her end.

'I suppose, even heroes arrive at the last minute.' Slowly closing her eyes she waited for the time to come.

'Crazy brat' Le Gemme hissed. Looking up she saw the heroes headed towards her, trying desperately to save the civilian. Using the distraction Le Gemme fired a series of shots at the heroes forcing them to stop and defend.

"Not so fast heroes. Your fight is with me!" she declared. The two heroes glared at Le Gemme. Because of that last attack they couldn't make it. They couldn't save Kitsi as she fell to the city streets below. Now she was gone.

"Let me guess, hurt for your little friend?" Le Gemme poked knowing full well the guilt they felt unable to save someone. A civilian. A friend. Kitsi, "Like I said she shouldn't have tried to play hero."

"You're going to pay for that!" they growled brandishing their weapons.

"We'll see abo..." suddenly a burst of orange light rose up before an explosion of fire towered, the force creating a wind stream. All those watching looked in shock, surprise, and astonishment at the pillar of fire that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?!"

The tower began to move, coming together into a ball of fire and shooting over to the next building. All eyes turned to the building across the street where the fireball had landed. As it died down a figure emerged from the embers that danced across their orange and white suit. Their hair short, dusky red with white tips billowing in the air of the Paris night. Ear's flickering slowly, tail switching now and then as they stood facing back from the hotel.

"Is that..."

"Kitsune?" the two heroes looked at the familiar figure had appeared. Slowly the female turned, revealing not only her face, but what she held in her arms. Eyes slowly widened at the scene before them, tears welling up.

"Kitsi!?" there in the heroine's arms was their classmate. Her eyes were closed appearing to be sleeping. Unconscious. Down below civilians looked and awed as the media was filming the image out to all of Paris. As the city looked and the spotlight shined up towards her. Yellow eyes could only look forward toward the hotel where not only her comrades, but the akuma Le Gemme was.

"Who is that?!" Le Gemme demanded the purple mask flaring on her face.

She smirked a bit,"Just someone ignited to meet you!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just wanted to say Happy Holiday's.

* * *

 **Fox Tails; Chapter 11: Kitsune**

* * *

"Hello Paris!" Kitsune exclaimed greeting the public as all eyes turned to the new figure on the roof top. Guess their was no hiding now with the entrance she gave. "Good evening folks I'm your friendly fox here to ignite you all!" she greeted.

"Alright you stay here." turning around she placed Kitsi on the roof, letting her form rest against the ledge wall, "Take a good long rest." once 'Kitsi' was in a safe spot, Kitsune went into action.

"I'll meet you guys up there!" she called before taking a couple steps backwards she took a deep breathe before taking a run and jumping from the room. People looked above them in awe as she soared above them. Reaching behind her she unsheathed her flute giving it a quick twirl before landing on the side of the building. An impossible feat for a normal person. And using her her agility she managed to climb up and onto to the roof.

"You started the party without me." the heroine spoke with playful offense, "I'm hurt." the female gave a few stretches.

"Who is she?"

"Kitsune!?"

"Kitsune?"

"If you didn't catch that I'm Kitsune." she greeted, "This is supposed to be a party. But by the looks of things you all partied pretty hard. This place is a mess." half of which were her fault.

"Is she another akuma?" someone asked worried.

"Why is it whenever I save someone they automatically jump to an akuma? I'm too adorable to be an akuma." she pouted in playful offense, "Don't you think?" she gave a playful wink, "Sorry for just popping in. Seems someone forgot to give me an invite." with a spin of her staff she placed it back behind her. Bringing her hands up and cracked her knuckles before taking her stance.

"Cocky fox!" lifting her hand Le Gemme fired her charming beam at the heroine. With a flip Kitsune dodged the pins from Le Gemme, "Hold still little tramp!"

"Excuse you!" Kitsune gasped offended, "There are minors here." she scolded before jumping out of the way of the beam before skidding to other side of the roof.

"Nice moves little fox." she chuckled but continued to fire at Kitsune who continued to evade and dodge the attacks. As she stopped a flash of light caught her eyes and before she knew it the needle struck her!

"Got you!" she beamed wickedly, but it was short lived as beam went right through the heroine before she disappeared.

"An illusion?" but where was she? The akuma looked around trying to find the real heroine.

"Here I am!" with midair dropkick Kitsune sent Le Gemme flying backwards. Landing on the floor, her yellow eyes looking to where Le Gemme had landed, smacked against the wall.

When the charm creating akuma tried to stand she was met with the end of Kitsune's staff.

"How about you stay down." she advanced as she loomed over the villain who leered at the yellow eyed heroine, "Taking a page from Hawkmoth, hand over your akuma." she demanded.

"Don't think this is over!" she hissed regaining her stance she stood upwards while Kitsune who quickly dodge and made some distance. With a spin of her staff she prepared for battle, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" she charged toward Kitsune who met the akuma half way. Dodging her punch, Kitsune spun bringing her leg up to kick her. Stepping back Le Gemme charged at her again, sending out a series of punches and strikes that barely made contact with the other.

After a two hit combo, Kitsune caught both her hands, tightly gripping her wrist she gave a quick grin as Le Gemme paled. Kitsune gave the akuma a series of spins before tossing her into the section of pool chairs.

'That was for that stunt in the ballroom and her friends.' '

"I will not let you make a fool out of me!" she shrieked.

"Actually it might be a bit late for that." she jabbed, "But the night's still young. I still have time to make you look even more foolish."

Le Gemme gritted and attacked the hero. With a play of her flute Kitsune slammed it down creating a screen of smoke. The akuma continued through the smoke screen and hit Kitsune in the chest. However her smile fell as she saw the content look on the heroine.

"Nope" she disappeared.

"Try again." Kitsune chided in her ear, but as the akuma turned and struck her, again another illusion.

"Strike three." another clone declared.

"Are you even trying?" with another attack the figure disappeared in a poof of smoke with a mocking grin on their lips as they faded. Another illusion.

"Grrr! Where are you!?" she demanded, "Quit running and come out and face me!" Looking around she spotted Kitsune on the other side of the roof where Ladybug and Chat Noir we're still standing by.

"You little pest!" she hissed out angrily having been tricked.

Kitsune rolled her eyes, "You guys okay?" she asked the other two heroes.

"We're fine." Ladybug said, "Where have you been?"

"Secret Mission. I would have been here earlier, but I got held up." she explained, "Also had to save a civilian and traffic has been a mess. So what's with our akuma today?"

"She's a jewelry designer's trying to turn all of Paris into their servants using charms to control them." and she seemed to be winning, "We need to find away to break through her defenses."

"Well you've come to the right fox." she smirked, "Just give me a second to warm up!" after a few quick stretches Kitsune focused. With a deep breathe she ran towards Le Gemme who in turn took a defensive stance. Once she was close enough she latched out at the heroine only to find the other to move up. Jumping over her and off her back sending her scrambling forward. Looking back she spotted Kitsune landing on the flag pole, balancing on the metal tip.

Flames erupted from her pendant, licking on her hands before all the way up to her forearm and her feet all the way to her knees. Her hair and tail soon ignited as flames danced elegantly and wild. Blazing streaks wiping wildly through the air igniting it in hue of light. People below looked in awe at the sight at the newcomer now ablaze above.

"After Burn!" she called out activating her signature move that illuminated the top of the hotel like a beacon.

"She's on fire!"

"Seriously."

"This is so awesome!"

Le Gemma scoffed, "Nice trick little fox!" using her powers she summoned a giant gem orb. "But let's see if it's enough to make the cut!" picking it up she have a quick spin before throwing it toward the heroine.

As the solid orb was flung, nearing Kitsune with a quick turn, the fire twisting elegantly around her, with her After Burn she powered up her foot before bringing it up to collide with the hard orb. "Thanks for the present. But this fox is no fan of flash!" putting her strength in the final push she sent it upwards with a powerful upper kick the pressure shattering it into dozens of pieces that glittered in the night sky.

"This is so cool! This is so cool!" Alya was officially going into overdrive as she filmed the heroes in action. Others looked in gasped awe at the power being displayed by the heroine.

"Lucky Charm!" activating her special move she threw her yo-yo up and in a swarm of pink energy an item materialize before falling into her hands.

"A can of spray paint?" looking around she tried to find the connection. The can of spray paint flashed along with Kitsune and finally Le Gemme's spectacles.

"Of course." because in design you had to have not only good hands, but a keen sight, "Kitsune I think it's time you show Le Gemme some of our teamwork."

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Kitsune understood as she maneuvered back to her comrades, "Now for my next trick." unsheathing her flute she brought to her lips, "I'll cover you guys go for the akuma." she began playing a tune on the staff activating its powers, with a quick spin she charged forward toward Le Gemme.

"Enough of these little tricks!" surging forward Kitsune began clearing a path as she burned and incinerated the gemstones that we're launched at them creating a cover fire.

"Let's go Chat!"

"Right behind you LB!"

The two heroes followed behind Kitsune. As they got close she slammed the end of her staff down on the ground. In a burst of orange smoke clouded the rooftop before a series of Kitsune's, Ladybug's and Chat Noir's erupted out and surged forward. A literal army of heroes.

Le Gemme fired a rapid number of pin's trying to pin down the three heroes. But each attack would go right through the illusions wiping them away. It was a literal frenzy. As they close in she created a large gem as a barrier to keep them out.

"Chat Noir!"

"On it." bringing his hand up he called, "Cataclysm!" thrusting his palm into the barrier, darkness spreading through the barrier before shattering it causing a backlash toward Le Gemme who used her arms to block.

"Got you!" Ladybug called as she appeared over Le Gemme.

"I won't be fooled by another illusion!" taking her hand she striked out toward Ladybug but was met with only smoke. It was another illusion. Expecting another clone to appear she was shock when a hand, a solid hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Hello." with a smirk she brought can of spray paint and released it all over Le Gemme's spectacles in red paint.

"Red really does shows off her eyes, no?" Chat chided seeing the plan work.

"I can't see!" she yelled as she tried in vain to wipe the paint away from her eyes. Without her vision she couldn't aim.

"My what a beautiful bracelet you have. I'll just borrow this for a moment." she grinned taking hold to the bracelet she quickly tore it from the akuma's wrist, "Coming at you Kitty!" she tossed it back to Chat Noir.

"Thanks Fox." he smiled as he caught the bracelet before crushing it. Opening his hand he released the akuma, "It's all you Ladybug!"

With her yo-yo Ladybug captured the akuma and began the process to purify it, "No more evil for you little akuma." with a flick she opened her yo-yo and released the now purified akuma's.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" throwing up her lucking charm a surge of pink and Ladybugs filled the room to restore it back to normal, before they escaped into the sky, returning Paris to its peaceful beauty as it removed the damage from around the hotel and releasing the citizens from the power of the charms.

As they looked around Ladybug happened to catch a stream of ladybugs spiral around Kitsune before quickly leaving and going over Le Gemme and returning Citrine back to normal.

"What happened?" Citrine questioned rubbing her head wondering how she got on top of a roof.

"Pound it!" the three heroes congratulated on another victory.

* * *

 _Hawkmoth gave out a frustrated growl having again lost a champion causing the butterflies to stir, "I was so close to having them surrender!" he frowned, "And now another hero has come to defy me." Kitsune owner of the fox miraculous has finally stepped out of the shadows and then there was that girl._

" _Celebrate this victory while you can for soon I will shatter any hope you have." with that the window closed shut._

* * *

"Well looks like everything is back to normal." Kitsune gave a relieved sigh. Looking around she noticed something shiny on floor. Walking a little closer it was the broken bracelet, now akuma free, that belonged Citrine. Looking over she quickly walked over to Citrine who was still a bit dazed after being de-akumatized.

"Citrine?" the female looked up seeing the masked female in orange. Carefully Kitsune squated down to meet their eye level, "Is this yours?" holding out her hand she opened it and revealed the bracelet. Or at least the remains.

"My bracelet!" Citrine exclaimed shocked, before giving a relieved sigh having the bracelet back. Soon the process began to explain what had happened to the designer, carefully revealing how she had been controlled by Hawkmoth.

"Citrine!" a voice called. Eyes turned toward the door to the roof where a familiar face had appeared.

"Crystal?" it was Citrine's twin sister. Where had she been in all this? Perhaps she had already been dealt with by her sister and had now been freed once the akuma was caught. The designer walked onto the roof and for a moment she looked like she would speak, but seeing her sister she halted. Citrine not even looking at her.

Doubt in Crystal's face. Kitsune could sense it, the want to run.

As it looked like Crystal would walk away she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Kitsune with a folder that she showed to Crystal. With a small smile she handed Crystal the folder before she gave her a quick turn back towards her sisters and pushed her forward toward her sister.

Crystal looked at the folder and then her sister. After the third time she opened the folder and then seemed to understand. Bowing her head for a moment she took a quick breath before walking over toward her sister.

"Citrine." she spoke waiting until she had her sister's attention.

"Crystal?"

"I uh..." she began, "I was looking at your designs and..." she paused, "I...I'm sorry. You spend so much time on your designs. I shouldn't have tried to make you change them without your consent. I'm sorry sis." she frowned with a look of shame. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a long piece of metal, which turned out to be the other half of the charm bracelet that got damaged during their argument, "You have such great talent. I shouldn't take it for granted. I understand if you still want to quit and.."without any words Crystal found her sister's arms around her in a hug. Crystal blushed a bit in surprise, but happily returned the hug. Relieved to have her sister back.

"And now my work is done." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kitsune." Ladybug placed a hand on her comrades shoulder.

"Great timing. You really gave them a new purr-spective on their relationship." Chat Noir added.

"Oh you're making me blush." she chuckled with a playful smile, "How igniting."

"Whoa!" Alya looked shocked as she ran up in front of Kitsune, " It's you!" she quickly pulled out her phone and began filming Kitsune. She nearly forgot that Alya ran the Ladyblog and enjoyed a good scoop. Though she was surprised how fast she had gotten up to the top of the hotel so quickly.

"This is so amazing! Another superhero in Paris!" she couldn't contain her excitement as she continued to snap photo's of the fox heroine. She and the other students looked in amazement and awe at Kitsune who they watch defeat an akuma with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug looked a bit embarrassed, while Chat seemed amused, but Kitsune gave a light chuckle into her hand.

"I've never meet someone so excited, well that's not true. But it's rather flattering." she commented to herself.

"It's her passion. She's always looking for new things to post to her blog. You could say she's Ladybug's number one fan." Ladybug added with a light smile.

"She's also the creator of the Ladyblog. She's always updating it."Chat explained.

"And this will be my next key feature. 'The First Exclusive with Paris new heroine; Kitsune!'" she spelled out the title in air, "Think I can get a few words for the blog?"

"Now don't be so pushy?" Ladybug said seeing so many people, even students, getting close to Kitsune's space.

"It's fine, let's see..." she began to think of what to say, "I'm a bit new at this, interviews and being a hero in general. But know I'll do my best for the people of Paris and and looking forward to working with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Awesome! I got the first exclusive with Paris' new hero! I can't wait to post this." Alya beamed happily.

"Thanks for taking time for an interview." even if it was a quick one.

"I'm happy to help." she smiled, "Plus I really enjoy the Ladyblog! You've done a great job with it." though she wished she would check her sources before she posted something.

Alya squealed, "You do! This is so great! I'm am going to post this now!"

"So you're the mysterious orange blur people have been siting."

"Yep. Sorry to keep you in the dark, but this fox does have a tendency to study her surroundings before she walks out. Plus I had a bit of an extra push from some good friends." she explained, "So tell me was I worth the wait?" again the room was filled with sounds of cheers, questions, and excitement as everyone thanked and officially greeted the new heroine.

'Beep, beep' her pendant began to flash orange.

"Looks like it's time for me to split." she noted, "This fox has got to make tracks. Until next time." with jump she went rebounding off the side of the hotel. "Fox out!" she gave a two finger salute with a playful wink before she disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. But even though she left the sounds of the people could still be heard cheering for the new heroine.

"Kitsune! Kitsune! Kitsune!" echoed throughout the crowd both inside and outside of the hotel.

"Wow that was, amazing!"

"She's so cool."

"And she showed up at my party." Chloe seemed to boast having the new heroine reveal herself.

"Come on Chat we have one more thing to do." Ladybug motioned toward the roof.

"Right behind you." Chat understood.

* * *

With a groan Kitsi sat up on the roof. She rubbed the back of her neck and part of her head.

"Ah I'm going to feel that in the morning." she pushed on her back in dramatics before giving a relieved sigh, "That was close." with a yelp a flash of red and black landed in front of her, nearly sent her falling back onto the roof.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" she looked the two heroes, "Seriously you two are going to give me a heart attack. Itsumo watashi ni shinobiyorimasu!" she playfully fumed having survived being tossed off a roof. Without any words Kitsi suddenly found herself brought into a hug by both heroes. Kitsi froze trying to process what was happening.

"Um...not that I find this weird or anything." she began, "But what's happening?"

"We're just relieved you're safe." Ladybug said before she and her partner helped Kitsi up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Your Miraculous Cure really does the trick." she nodded, "And I take it by the cheers and the fact I'm not being pulled from the pavement you defeated Le Gemme. Congratulations!" she cheered for their victory.

"How can you be so calm?" Ladybug questioned.

"Lest we forget I was thrown clear over Paris, falling off a roof doesn't really seem that scary when you think about it." she explained. Plus it was nothing compared to what Andrew and her parents were going to do to her when they found out. After the last couple of incidents with akuma's her parents were considering getting her home schooled. But after reassurance and some begging, that everything would be okay they slowly relented to the idea. Plus with Ladybug and Chat Noir around she was technically safe. And she had Whissp.

'Something else I gotta worry about.' she groaned inwardly.

"After what you went through anyone would be worried." Ladybug spoke, "Why did you let yourself get tossed off a roof?"

"Oh that. Not exactly part of my plan. I've got a thing about being used. Especially if I have no say in it." she stated, "But, we're you really going to give up your miraculous?" for her.

"Of course." Ladybug replied, "You were in trouble and be dangled over a building. We won't risk a civilian's life." even for their miraculous.

Kitsi gave a weird smile, "You two are...unbelievable." she mumbled trying to suppress an unexplainable giggle that trying to come up, "Sorry if I'm being strange, it's a lot to take in and I'm processing." she apologized as she composed herself, "But seriously thanks for worrying about me."

"It's no problem. Just try not to get yourself captured."

"Or let yourself be tossed off a building."

'No promises.'

"Right, right. My bad it was the spur of the moment. I just...didn't want Hawkmoth to win." she added, "Also I have to apologize to you both."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well I know I haven't been very 'Kitsi' like this past week. Being superheroes it must be hard deciding who you can and can't trust." her voice wavered for a moment, "After the incident at school and everything going on this week. I was so hurt and embarrassed that I...almost became like her." more than once, "And I know you two were trying to help me. I sorta understand where you're coming from. When you think your losing someone important to you sometimes you let your emotions speak louder than reason." she offered a fond smile, "That's why I decided to fight, but because I wanted to protect my friends. Same reason I was going to let myself fall of the roof of a five story hotel." she explained because underneath the magic and the mask they were human. Just like she was, "Sorry if it's not the type of answer that explains my reasons, but no matter what I'll always be there when I can." especially for the ones she cared about.

She turned to the heroes, reaching into her pocket she brought something out and held it out in her hand. There was a silence before Kitsi opened her hands and showed what was inside.

"New charms?"

"Some new and improved charms."Kitsi corrected, "I've been working on making them more durable. I wanted to surprise you guys at the party, but as you know..." she handed the heroine and hero the charms, "There's one for both of you. Think of it as a 'Peace Offering'"

"Claw-some!" Chat Noir smiled seeing the new Ladybug and Chat Noir charms.

"Thank you Kitsi." that earned a small blush for the young girl.

"Speaking of 'pieces' there is still a contest to finish." especially since the akuma attacked before a winner could be announced.

"Right." she nodded. After being picked up and dropped off back at the hotel via Chat Noir it was time to finish the contest. All the guest, judges, and attendees had returned to the newly fixed ballroom. However because of the akuma battle and using their special moves, Ladybug and Chat Noir were forced to retire, but not before leaving their choice for the winner with the mayor who now stood before the crowd with the finalist right with him. The four finalist; Marinette, Adrien, Kitsi, and Lila stood with their designs waiting until the results to be read.

"Good luck." Marinette had whispered to Kitsi who gave a small smile to her friend and nodded, "You two your projects came out great." from Marinette's ring, Adrien's hairclips, and even Lila's...Kitsi paused looking at Lila's entry.

'Hold on...' she blinked noticing the design and her eyes went wide, 'That little thief!' she was about to throttle that girl, but held herself back.

'Kitsi no don't, remember your own advice.' she told herself, 'Wait to after the contest where there's less people and camera's.'

"Alright the time has finally come to announce the winner of the Young Jewelry Designer's Competition!" the room was filled with claps and cheers, "We would also like to thank our special guests Madame Luire and her lovely daughters Crystal and Citrine judging." another round of applause was given for the visiting designers.

"And a great thanks to Paris's own Ladybug and Chat Noir!" he announced proudly, "And our newest resident Kitsune for their bravery of saving this fair city." another round of excitement pulsed through the room.

"And what you've all been waiting for...The winner of the Young Jewelry Designer Competition is..." there was a long pause as people leaned in to hear the results, the contestants held there breath in anticipation.

'If Adrien wins shake his hand.' Kits nodded, 'If Marinette wins hug her.' she beamed, 'If Lila wins...punch her in the face.' a dark aura ticked at that option.

"By unanimous vote...Kitsi Inari!" as the name was announced the room broke out in cheers and claps.

"I...won?" Kitsi blinked in mild surprise.

"Kitsi you did it!" Marinette smiled.

"Congratulations." Adrien offered his congrats.

'...Congratulations."

"Arigato." she thanked her two friends, passing a short glance to Lila who for all attempts was trying to seem calm and unbothered by the verdict.

Kitsi smiled at her friends before walking up to the front of the stage. There she was met with the applause and cheers of her classmates and faculty from the school. After a few minutes she accepted the trophy from Madame Luire who offered her congrats as cameras flashed from photographers as she was congratulated by Mayor Bourgeois .

* * *

"That was too close." she exhaled, "Well my plan worked." in a sense.

"I'll say. By the way tell a kwami when you're about to let yourself be dropped off a building." Whissp scolded her.

"Oh come on Whissp I wasn't going to get hurt, possibly." she didn't exactly know how much damage a miraculous user could take, "Plus I had it under control. I used my illusions to make a fake Kitsune and disguised my hero self as my civilian self. While I was fighting Le Gemme I wore her out until Ladybug and Chat Noir came. Then if I needed 'assistance' there was a fake Kitsune ready to step in." it was a semi-perfect plan, "Though being dropped from a hotel was not in the plan."

"Well I'm exhausted. When we get back I want a whole bowl of peppers." Whissp exhaled slumping in her pocket.

"You've earned it." she agreed knowing Whissp had used a lot of energy to complete her plan. Now all she had to worry about was getting back home. As she made her way down the street a sudden flash of red and black halted her steps.

"Again!" she exclaimed for the second time tonight, "I'm starting to believe you two want to give me a heart attack." she joked.

"Sorry." Ladybug apologized, "We had hoped to find you at the hotel. We wanted to congratulate you."

"Yeah heard you won the contest." Chat smirked.

"Yeah I still can't believe it." she chuckled, "Arigato. Thank you guys for believing in me."

"Well the judges agreed that you deserved the prize for your bravery." Chat said, "Especially with those fur-rocious moves you showed."

"Plus Madame Luire, Crystal, and Citrine all really liked your design." they referred to the ones in her sketchbook and the ones Madame Luire happened to notice of the two heroes.

"Everyone agreed you earned first place. Congratulations!"

"Arigato." Kitsi smiled, "Now, I'm really tired. Miraculous cure or not, I need a hot bath and a bed. Plus I need to get home and show Andrew,my uncle, this cool trophy." being dropped from a hotel and fighting a akuma and nearly falling to your death took a lot out of a person. Plus she needed to get home before this night turned out like that time in Shibuya. She grimaced at that.

"Did you want us to drop you off home?" Ladybug offered.

"Nah, I'll call a ride." she declined, "Plus judging by that beeping you both only have mere minutes before you change back." she pointed at their blinking miraculous signaling they were about to transform back. They must have asked their kawami's for extra time. She could related. Especially since she would need Whissp for an emergency transformation in order to get home.

'Cheep, Cheep!'

"What's that beeping?"

"Don't you mean cheeping?" Chat chidded. Looking around it was coming from Kitsi's watch.

"Sorry that's me. Just give me a second..." with a press of the button she activated the notification.

'It is now 12:00 midnight!' the voice sang as a little character appeared on the circular screen, 'Here's to another spirited year and wishing you one last Happy Birthday~!' the happy music slowly faded away as the screen returned to normal.

Of all the times, 'Why Tori-Tori?' she wept innerly. She forgot about your watch and the birthday event that goes off every year on her birthday. It had been silent until now. Looking up she noticed the look both heroes were giving her and gave a short chuckle.

"Well would you look at that it's midnight, I should really get home it is way past my curfew...hehehe" she gave a nervous laugh as she tried to shuffle away.

"Wait, Kitsi was today..."

"Beep, beep, beep!"

"You two only have minutes left. Talk later. Thank you for the award. Good Luck, night, bye!" with one final wave Kitsi sprinted off down the street after literally being saved by the bell.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Residence...

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Oh Tikki. I've made a huge mess." Marinette frowned.

"You mean about Kitsi?" she offered.

"It's bad enough I nearly ruined her school life and made her hate Ladybug. Kitsi was put at risk because of me." her voice wavered, "But to top it off, today was her birthday. Her birthday Tikki!" she exclaimed in horror. She didn't even know it was her birthday. She got so wrapped up in the assignment and..."The assignment!"

"Huh?"

"I forgot I was supposed to be meeting Kitsi at the library to study and hang out." with the incident at the hotel and with Kitsi, she had completely forgotten to patch things up with her for leaving her waiting at the library.

"Oh Marinette..." she sighed, "It's okay Marinette. Plus after seeing how Kitsi stood up to the akuma to save her friends I'm sure no one is even thinking of that incident. Plus now everything is patched up between you guys!" she reassured.

"It's still not right Tikki." she frowned, "It seems like I'm only causing trouble for her. First as Ladybug and now as Marinette." again she buried herself in her pillow.

"It will be okay Marinette." Tikki said trying to comfort her partner, "I'm sure it will all be fine. A piece of cake!"

Blue eyes widened, "Cake!" Tikki yelped at the sudden exclamation, "I forgot about Kitsi's cake!"

"Oh Marinette..."

* * *

At the Agreste Manor...

"What's with you kid?" Plagg questioned his sulking partner, "You just came back from an awesome party!" he exclaimed.

"Not now Plagg I have a lot of things on my mind." Adrien replied as he finished putting his pajamas on.

"Is this about that girl?"

"If you're referring to Kitsi than yes." he corrected, "I really messed up Plagg." he groaned sitting on his bed, "Because of my mistakes I nearly ruined Kitsi's social life and made her hate Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Aren't you being over dramatic?" Plagg noted, "Though I'm rather interested since you have another girl on your mind besides Ladybug or your Princess." he teased.

"Plagg Kitsi was dropped off a hotel. She could have been seriously injured." he added seriously. Plus before that she took a really bad beating from Le Gemme.

"But she wasn't." Plagg replied as he munched on his cheese, "Plus she won that contest. All and all I say this wrapped up nicely."

"Because Kitsune showed up and saved her." he retorted, "If she wasn't there..." he didn't want to think about what could have happened, "Worse she had to do all this on her birthday." he frowned falling back, "What am I going to do Plagg?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Plagg yawned.

"Thanks Plagg." Adrien rolled his eyes at his unhelpful partner, "Hopefully things will be clearer in the morning."

* * *

Back at Kitsi's House...

After returning home under the disguise of Kitsune, she carefully transformed back into her civilian form. After begging Whissp for one more transformation her partner reluctantly gave in and let her transform so she could get home. Checking her clock it was ten minutes past midnight. After closing the window Kitsi gave a sigh happy to be home. Walking over toward the bed she collapsed on her large mattress among her mountain of pillows, before giving an exhausted sigh.

"Finally...I've never been so happy to be in my bed." with a sigh a orange light dispelled her powers and returned her to her civilian self. Whissp looked up at his partner who had drifted off to sleep. Her jewelry box and the trophy nestled a small ways on the bed.

"Night Kit. Get a good long rest." the small kwami yawned before flying up and over towards his sleeping area on Kitsi's bedside nightstand inside one of her jewelry boxes.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: A short chapter. Also next chapter we will learn a bit more about Kitsi's family, Kitsi's brother finally comes, ticket's to concerts, and a video that will expose a character's secret! Happy Holidays and remember to review. Later's.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Happy New Years Everyone! Okay I would like to make some corrections to some things from last chapter. Firstly, the videotape thing will not be until next chapters, we will get more information on Kitsi's family as well as her personality, and for anyone asking about Kitsi having a partner or love interest...I'm working on the partner for Kitsune, but as it goes for love interest it's a matter of perspective. And I will leave it at that.

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 12: No Friend of Mine

* * *

 _Breaking News!_

" _In today's news, Paris has once again been saved from an akuma attack. Snow Dozer planned to bring winter early. Luckily his plan's were halted by the combined heroics of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Along with Paris's newest hero Kitsune." a video of the three heroes showed in the background each of them waving to civilians and addressing reporters._

* * *

As Kitsi walked into the building Kitsi was humming as music played on into her new headphones. Around her students were whispering, gossiping, with the fierceness of a wildfire spreading around the school. People were abuzz about Chloe's party and the new heroine that had appeared to fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. As the weekend came she found herself in a new routine of fighting alongside her two comrades more openly. After placing her books in her locker, she began her walk to the class.

Turning off the music Kitsi placed them around her neck.

"Kitsi?" she nearly jumped when she heard the familiar voice of her friend. Looking back maroon eyes met belle blues.

"Oh Mari, Ohayōgozaimasu." she greeted trying to compose herself, "How are you this morning?"

Marinette looked rather worried as Kitsi was seemed to be staring off into space more than usual, but offered a small smile, "Oh just wanted to say good morning. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, fine." she nodded, "I just had a bit of a long weekend." she explained with a small laugh, "I got a bit buried after I got home last friday." she joked to herself as she remembered opening presents into the early mornings, until Andrew sent her to bed. After fighting the akuma from the party as Kitsi and defeating the akuma as Kitsune, she was beyond tired. Marinette seemed to understand after the night Kitsi had. Having to deal with an akuma would take a lot out of a person.

"Are those new headphones?" she asked noticing the new piece of technology on Kitsi's neck.

"These?" she placed her hand on her new headphones, she had forgotten even putting them on, "Oh yeah. Their A new wireless headphones from Japan. Kiiteiru." she explained.

"Well they look really nice." she commented noting the stylish and expensive design, "Where did you get them?"

"Just something my parents picked up. Thought I might like them." she replied tapping her fingers against her hand.

"Something else is bothering you." she noted.

"It's nothing really." she declined, "I've been feeling a bit anxious over the weekend and didn't get enough sleep last night." she offered not wanting to bring up the topic of last friday.

"It was really brave what you did. Thanks Kitsi." Marinette offered a smile. When she thought back to last friday night she couldn't help remember that moment. When Le Gemme had tried to strike out against her classmates. The look in Kitsi's eyes as she shielded her classmates. Being held over the hotel and when she nearly lost her.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just relieved everything went well and the heroes were able to save the day."

Marinette nodded, "It was. Though it was a bigger relief after Kitsune showed up."

"Kitsune?" she sounded rather surprised, "I think I've heard about someone with that name?" hard to miss with almost everyone talking about her, it was hard not to freak out and become excited by the hype for the new heroine.

"Yeah she's a new hero. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette explained, "She's really strong and brave. A bit playful, but she helped defeat the akuma's."

"Wow she sounds so cool! I can't believe I missed her and she saved my life." she pouted for a moment, "I wish I could have seen her in battle I bet she wasn't as cool as Ladybug and Chat Noir.." she could chuckle.

"Y-Yeah she was really strong too. She even managed to hold her own against Le Gemme and helped capture the akuma." Marinette rambled, "O-Oh before I forget I brought you something." she showed the box to her friend.

"You brought me something? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Just some baked goods I brought from home." she opened the box showing the array of baked treats, "I also, wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to miss out on our plans or lie to you." she apologized.

"Yummy~" they all looked delicious, "You didn't have to do all this."

"I actually do. I also owe you for forgetting your order at the bakery." she added, "So...I know it might not be something you want to hear but...um...are you still upset with Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked carefully, yet hopeful for a more positive answer.

Kitsi seemed to ponder the question, "Does my answer contradict getting baked goods?" she questioned.

"No." she replied.

"Well I don't hate them if that's what you're implying." she shook her head, "I mean yes I was seriously ticked off last week for what she said to me. But I'm not mad. Plus after last friday we smoothed things over."

"Really?"

"Yeah also..." she looked around before pulling her hair up she expose her ears, "Tada!"

"Ladybug earrings?"

"Yep! I finally finished the prototypes." she showed them off, "What do you think?"

"They look amazing." she complimented seeing the amount of detail in the color and even the dots.

"Thanks Mari-caroon. Hopefully I'll have the ring done by the end of this week. Now if you'll excuse me I need to head to the main office before class." with one final wave Kitsi took her baked goods and walked off.

'Okay this is great. No better than great!' she thought hopefully. Kitsi seemed genuinely forgiving towards the heroes. She even smiled when she brought her superhero persona up. Plus when she talked to her as Ladybug last friday night she seemed warmer towards her hero persona. With hope in mind Marinette headed off to class.

* * *

After a quick trip to the main office Kitsi made her way to the classroom. As she entered classroom she was suddenly met with a flurry of cheers.

"Um..Ohayo...good morning." she greeted not expecting such a welcome. Especially on a Monday morning.

The students had come rushing up to apologize for the behavior towards Kitsi and also congratulating her on feet last Friday of battling Le Gemme.

"Glad to see everyone's in a good mood." Kitsi complemented.

"How are you feeling girl?" Alya asked.

"We're all really sorry about how we treated you."

"You we're awesome."

"The way you fought Le Gemme was ridiculous!"

"Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I took some fighting lessons from time to time. My parents travel a lot for work so I pick up a few things from different places." she explained, "They come in handy."

"I'll say you were really brave Kitsi." Marinette complimented.

"Thanks everyone." she blushed humbly, "You know how to make a girl feel loved."

"We also wanted to congratulate you on winning the contest last week."

"Thanks everyone. I still can't believe I was nominated let alone won. They said it was a mix of creativity, innovation, battling an akuma and nearly getting thrown off a hotel." she explained, "Though had to omit that part from my parents." and Andrew who thankfully still wasn't aware. Weird since all the buzz was going over the new heroine who appeared in a fiery entrance before the city of Paris capturing the attention of the civilians as she not only saved a civilian, Kitsi, from what could have been a disaster. But was welcomed into the heroic duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Speaking of the contest. There's an article on the competition and of course an exclusive on the newest heroine Kitsune!" Alya showed the article in the new Parisian Magazine.

"These pictures look great." Kitsi noted as she scanned through the one's taken at the contest. Most consisted of the Mayor with the judges and the contestants with their pieces.

"Well of course all my photos came out great." Chloe smirked.

"So did mine." Lila added pointing to her picture.

"World renowned designer? That's a bit much." Kitsi pondered, "Though I'm rather flattered you liked them so much you would think so highly of them."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked to what her friend was referring.

"If I may quote." she cleared her throat, "...Many question the accessories worn by Chloe Bourgeois , daughter of the esteemed Mayor Bourgeois. Who reported the hairclips were designed and given to her by a 'renowned designer'." she stopped, "Want to specify on this Chloe?" she looked at Chloe with a almost entertained look.

"Ah no." she refused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, they're just hair-clips." she refuted.

"And you're still wearing them now because..." she pointed out that Chloe still had the bee wing hair clips in her blond locks.

"Well of course they look good on me. Plus wearing them increases their value." she stated.

"I'll take that as a complement." Kitsi noted knowing it was the best she was going to get out of the blond, so she changed the subject "Hey is this her?" Kitsi had turned to a page feature a shot of Kitsune taken during her signature attack activation.

"That's Kitsune." Marinette nodded seeing the picture of Kitsune, one of many taken by reporters that night.

"She's so cool."

"And strong."

"Well she's not as amazing as Ladybug." Chloe included.

Kitsi couldn't help stifle herself. All these compliments would surely inflate her ego, but she was happy that everyone had taken so well to Kitsune. In fact everyone seemed to like her. Just then the bell wrong calling the class to order. The students took their seats and prepared for the day's lessons.

* * *

As the day progressed Kitsi noticed two things. One was the conversation of the newest heroine. Almost everyone was discussing the heroics of the fox superhero who had literally set Paris ablaze as she stepped into the spotlight to join Ladybug and Chat Noir. She was on the news, blogs, and even papers all around the city. While she wasn't as big as Ladybug and Chat Noir, being only a newbie, many seemed to be warming up to her. But she couldn't get ahead of herself.

For the second thing, after last Friday Kitsi found a literal shift in her popularity. While she had been known for her first fight with the akuma Sports Master and before her last bout with the akuma Le Gemme, she was noticed for her the incident with Ladybug in the park. Now students were coming up to her and asking her about her last fight. It was like being a celebrity in a sense with someone many people wanting to talk to her and even a few asked for a autograph. Which was a bit overwhelming. She had never given out autographs before as her civilian self. But she humbly did so. Sooner or later this would blow over and the next big story would come. Plus after winning the contest her 'Lucky Charm' had become rather popular as well after it appeared in a magazine.

Now it was lunch time. Marinette had invited her, Alya, and Nino over to the bakery. It was a relief to get away from the school for a bit. As they ate at one of the booths Alya was sharing a new video she had taken from the latest akuma attack.

"Wow, Now I really wish I could have met her. I still need to thank her for saving my life." she blushed a bit at the thought.

'Thank you me.' she thanked herself.

"You should." Alya agreed, "If you want I can interview you for the blog. It would be so amazing." she offered.

"Alya's been like this since last friday." Nino explained his girlfriends extra kick of energy.

"Especially since she got an interview with the newest heroine." Marinette added.

"You did?" Kitsi sounded surprise.

"Yeah! I got a few words with her before Kitsune had to leave. She even knew about the Ladyblog." she exclaimed in excitement, "My numbers soared."

"That's an understatement" Nino explained, "With the newest heroine on the scene Alya is totally swamped after the post from last friday dropped. It's ridiculous."

"Congratulations Alya." she complimented.

"Thanks. With this new heroine I'm going to be super busy. Everyone wants to know the 'new fox' in Paris."

"Just don't take it too far." she advised knowing her friend's pension for going into battle lines to get the best scoop, "Also speaking of super busy where's Adrien?" Kitsi questioned not seeing the fifth member in their group.

"Dude had a photoshoot today. Probably won't be back until last period." Nino informed, "Speaking of photos saw your shots in today's paper. Someone's gotten popular."

"Yeah it's been pretty wild." she scratched her cheek, "Personally I'm flattered everyone likes them, but I'm also a bit embarrassed having people come up and ask for autographs."

"But you were amazing. And your entry was well received by everyone, even the judges."

"True. I even got a couple of orders for the bracelet. It's almost too much." she put her face in her hands to hide a blush, "It's exciting really." she quickly flashed a energetic grin.

'Beep, beep'

"Oh that's me!" Kitsi opened her phone and checked her messages and suddenly stood up, "Now way!"

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked as she and her friends looked at Kitsi's sudden exclamation.

"My brother's are coming to Paris!" she beamed.

"Your...brothers?"

"Brother's?" like plural, "I thought you had only one brother." Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had one or siblings for that matter." Alya shook her head.

"Is this the same...um one or one's...that were supposed to be coming to visit last friday?" Marinette asked.

Kitsi shook her head, "Actually that was my oldest brother." she explained, "I can't believe they're actually going to be here." she seemed excited.

"Well what can you tell us about him, your brother."

"Well they love photography, karaoke, DDR, painting and oh...the biggest thing would be their love movies!" she counted off a number of things her siblings like to do.

"Wow that's a...lot of stuff."

Kitsi nodded, "But of course. Anyway I'm going to run out and grabbed some things before they get here. I'll talk to you guys later." gathering her stuff, including the rest of her snacks Kitsi left off to prepare for her visiting siblings.

"I wonder if we'll get a chance to meet him?" Alya questioned, "I can't say I'm not curious to meet more of her family."

"Come to think of it the only relative I've ever heard Kitsi talk about is her uncle." but nothing about her parents. In fact she only recently heard about her brother, now brothers, recently. As the three friends continued their conversation of their friends relatives there was a sudden commotion outside.

"What was that?" the three friends rushed outside to find what appeared to be a man on top of the building.

"Beware Paris! For I Paperman shall strip this city of all of it's neglected paper!" the newest akuma bellowed.

"Paperman?"

"Lame."

"Yeah, but still going on the blog. I wanna see if I can get a interview." Alya grabbed her phone and headed toward the building.

"Woman, babe, Alya come back here!" Nino groaned before running after his headstrong girlfriend.

"Uh, this is not the time." guess it was time to get to work. Going back inside Marinette went upstairs to change.

"Tikki Spots On!"

* * *

Downtown, a photo shoot was taking place. People were walking all over the space. Staff, camera crews, models, and more importantly guards who kept unauthorized individuals from entering and bothering anyone on set. At one of the checkpoints a guard was speaking to another person who had come up and tried to enter.

"I'm the new intern here. I was hired to work with Monsieur Vincent." he explained as he continued to set up the equipment.

"Wow a new intern. Nice to meet you I'm Adrien." he introduced himself.

"Right. names Hitoshi." he introduced himself to the young model.

"Hey intern! We need those light panels!" a voice called. Hitoshi, the intern, narrowed his eyes in a scowl.

"Coming!" he called, "Would it kill them to learn my name." he mumbled before returning to his job of setting up equipment.

"Adrien?" a voice called.

Adrien turned and saw his father's assistant, "Yes Natalie?"

"You're needed in make-up." she informed.

"Right." with a nod he followed his father's assistant towards the make-up station. Taking a seat in the booth he took a seat and waited to be prepared for his next shoot. Suddenly a wrap was placed over him.

"Alright then Mr. Agreste let's get you taken care off." a voice spoke, looking to the side Adrien expected to see one the usual make-up artist, but was surprised seeing a familiar face.

"Your..." he blinked.

"Doing your touch ups. Of course. No need to be nervous I've done this literally hundreds of times."

"But didn't I just see...how..." wasn't he the new intern working with Vincent? Why was he doing make-up?

"Akihiko at your service." he introduce himself, "I'm a new make-up artist intern for Madame Latruce." he explained.

'Make-up artist.'

"Now then let's get you camera ready." cobalt black eyes looked at the young model, examining his features, "We'll just get you a quick powder and a little something to make your eyes stand out." he went to the table to grab some the products he needed.

On the other side of the set the background sets were being placed. Set designers were busy placing various objects and coordinating pieces to add to the backgrounds.

"Hey you!" a voice called. Olive green eyes looked up seeing the black haired male before her. He was obviously older, maybe 16 or 17 years of age. He was dressed in pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with what looked like a pink leaf on it, a black leather collar around his wrist, finally a pair of black and light purple gym shoes. His coal black eyes looked down at the girl with mild interest.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"That's my line." the male spoke, "This is a closed shoot yo know. You shouldn't be sneaking around." he pointed out, not seeing id on her, "I suggest you split before you get caught." he pointed toward the exit. He had saw the girl walking around suspiciously and halted her before she could be caught by security.

"Do you have permission to be on this lot."

The female gave a slight frown before returning to her regular expression, "Actually I happen to be close with one of the model's here. Adrien Agreste." she dropped the models name and watched to see if it changed the other's mood.

"Your friends with Adrien Agreste?" he questioned with suspicion.

"Of course were very close." she told proudly of her 'relationship' with the young model, "You know he's son of the famous designer, Gabriel Agreste."

"I know." who wouldn't especially around photographers, "Well if you're looking for him you're in the wrong place." he pointed toward where the other shoot was taking place, "But I'm guessing without a pass you'll be kicked out before you can find him. Because you happen to have the look of a fan, not particularly a friend." he finished changing the lens on his camera.

"Well I am." she stated leering at the other, until her eyes fell on his camera, "What an interesting necklace ." Lila complimented, her hand raising to touch it absently.

"It is." he pulled back a bit, "I've had it for a while and it's 'very' sensitive." in other words, 'hands off.', "I don't let people touch it." he added leering at the girl.

"It's just a necklace." she huffed, "Anyway I have to go find Adrien. Ciao." with that the young girl walked off.

"Go figure." with role of his eyes the male walked off to finish his work.

* * *

"Well I got held up after that last akuma attack. The police blocked off half of downtown. When the heroes finally defeated Paperman." Apparently they didn't get the memo about what happens when you mix fire and papar. It was one of the easiest wins. " After that I was finally able to go to their loft to meet them." Kitsi explained to her friends.

"So how was it seeing your brother again?" Marinette again.

"It was great." she clapped a couple of times, "The first thing I did was tackle them on the ground. And after that we got a chance to catch up since they've been away. Plus they even showed me the studio they're using while their in Paris" she rambled a bit.

"That sounds great Kitsi. So what's he doing in Paris?" Marinette asked curiously, "Is he moving here?"

"Unfortunately no." she shook her head and gave a slight shrug, "They're only here for a few weeks completing work for an internship."

"Internship?"

"Yep! Photography to be more precise. And guess what, they're working with one of Paris's top photographers, Vincent!" she said excitedly.

"Vincent." that name sound familiar, "Oh wait...wasn't he the photographer who took our school photos." she remembered.

"Oh yeah he's also does work for the Agreste Fashion Line. You know with Adrien." Alya nudged her friend Marinette who blushed.

Kitsi gave a slight smile, "Right, anyway while they're here they'll be going along and helping out during the shoots while also doing some independent projects. Not exactly taking pictures, but learning the trade. I am so proud of them." she brought a tissue and dabbed her eyes for dramatics.

"Well congratulations, for your brother."

"Thanks, I'm actually going to surprise them after school, you guys wanna tag along?" she offered.

"Tempting, but I'm going to have to pass." Alya declined, "I have a ton of new footage I have to go through." she admitted. With the new heroine her blog was becoming even busier, plus she still hadn't gone through the video from the contest.

"What about you Nino?"

"Sorry Kit gotta study. History." he shrugged.

"Guess it'll be just you and me Mari-caroon~"

"Actually..." she began, "I have to work." she admitted rather sadly, "Sorry Kitsi."

"It's fine we can hang out another time." Kitsi understood, "Though I may be stopping by later to grab some treats before I head over to the studio. I can't wait for you guys to meet them." she smirked.

* * *

After the last visit with her sibling's Kitsi couldn't wait to talk to her friends and give them some news. As she walked into class that morning she noticed a chatter from the students.

"Wow everyone looks excited." she noted, "Morning guys!" Kitsi greeted as she went up to greet her four closest friends.

"Morning." Marinette greeted, "Um, Kitsi why do you have an umbrella?" Marinette questioned seeing her friend walking into class with an umbrella and wearing a rain slicker, though nice, a bit out of season.

"I heard on the news rain was going to be in Paris." she replied, "Though I haven't seen a single storm cloud." she looked out the window at the clear sky not a cloud in the sky, "Just in case I brought an extra rain slicker." she added happily showing off her character slicker, "It even matches my umbrella."

"Kitsi they weren't talking about the weather." Marinette said stifling a giggle.

"Yeah one of biggest bands in the world, RVER, is coming to Paris for a concert!" Alya exclaimed showing the news feed on her phone.

' _Big news in Paris as the popular band RVER is coming to Paris for a three day concert on their world tour." the reporter explained showing a picture featuring the band's logo, "The rock band made up of four members; Rize the lead guitarist, Veil on base, Ether on Drums, and finally Rain lead singer that make up the popular rock band are on sale now, but be quick as they're going fast."_

"

"Oh that's what all that was about. Oh and I even wore my new boots. My bad." she gave a short laugh, "But seriously all this for one band. What am I saying? It's so exciting! Though it wouldn't hurt for a phone call."

"Huh?"

"Sorry thinking about my older brother who finally comes to town and he doesn't even think to call me ahead of time." she scoffed in offense, "I need to make a phone call." especially after missing their plans to hang out last week. She took out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Adrien questioned curious of the revelation.

"Yeah. Their my big brothers." she explained happily, "This one in particular has been traveling with his friends. But now he's making a stop in Paris!" she exclaimed happily, "But he didn't even call me before hand." she rambled over how her brother would forget to call when he returned home or was coming to visit.

"I'm sure he meant to call you." Adrien offered.

"Adrien's right it must have slipped his mind." Marinette added.

"Anyway...RVER is going to be staying at the Le Grand Paris until the concert this weekend." Chloe bragged earning genuine amazement if only for the fact that a popular band was coming to Paris and staying in the luxury hotel. But that didn't stop the rich girl from soaking in the attention. Kitsi just rolled her eyes making a mock mouth movement with her hand as Chloe continued to brag.

"Not only will they be staying at the best hotel in all of Paris, but also have the honor of meeting yours truly." Chloe smirked.

"I don't know if I would call that an honor." Kitsi scoffed at the girls vainness, "But as I think about it wasn't that the band you wanted to see Mari?"

"Yeah." Marinette nodded, "I've been saving up for weeks."

"That band rocks!" Kim exclaimed.

"Crazy awesome." Juleka sighed.

"And their going to be in Paris for a live show. Killer!" Nino was excited.

"And dreamy~"

"Especially Rain he's so gorgeous." some of the girls squealed and swooned at the thought of the lead singer of the band.

Kitsi however cringed a bit, "Well I'm going to make a quick phone call. He's going to get a ear full." grabbing her bag Kitsi headed out of the classroom.

"Well I'm still going to be the first person to meet Rain and the rest of the band." Chloe smirked.

"That's cute. Though I've already had the pleasure of meeting Rain." the exchange student revealed.

"You've met Rain?" all attention fell on Lila.

"Of course." she nodded, "During one of his concerts in Italy. I even got to go backstage with the rest of the band." As the class, sans Chloe, seemed amazed by her knowledge of the band there were others not so impressed.

'Oh brother.' thought the minds of Marinette and Adrien rolling their eyes at another one of Lila's stories. Just then Kitsi had returned back inside.

"Well that's taken care off." Kitsi seemed semi-satisfied with her conversation, "So what did I miss?" looking around she noticed most of the class had converged around Lila meaning she must have said something.

'Do I even want to know?' she groaned silently. Thankfully class had begun and sent the students to their seats. After class Kitsi found her friends; Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino at the lockers.

"So you guys want to have lunch together? My big brother invited me out at this really nice place." she asked offering to take her friends to lunch, "I hope he brings his checkbook." she snickered.

"Free lunch, I'm down." Nino agreed.

"I got some free time." Adrien nodded.

"Sure I'm curious to meet your older brother." Alya nodded in agreement.

"I really like to meet him too."

"Awesome!" Kitsi smiled, "I can't wait for you guys to meet them. Let's meet in front of the school and we can head over to the restaurant. I'm heading over to the library, I'll meet you after words." with one final wave she left for the library.

"That was nice of Kitsi to invite us out for lunch." Marinette said, "Plus we get to finally meet this big brother of hers. I wonder if they look a like."

"A boy version of Kitsi. That would be something to see."

"We'll if he's treating us to lunch he's already cool with me." Nino said.

"Between you and Kitsi that poor guy's gonna go broke." Alya noted. As the continued to their talking they suddenly found themselves interrupted by a somewhat unwelcome presence.

* * *

In the library Kitsi was listening to her new music player while reading her text. Suddenly the music halted.

"What the..." looking up she found the culprit and frowned. Standing there was none other than the presence of Chloe and her sidekick Sabrina.

"How can I help you Chloe?" she questioned resisting the urge to hit the girl for cutting off her music, "Hey Sabrina." Kitsi waved happily to the orangette. Who absently waved back, only stopping when Chloe shot her a look.

"In case you've been under a rock. You should that heard that I, Chloe, am throwing a party this weekend." she stated proudly.

"A party?" she blinked in fined confusion, "Have I heard something like that? Could it have been the forty fifth time you've mentioned it. Today." she stated, "Also we do share like four classes together." she added holding up four fingers. Ever since the first Chloe had been going on and on about something about a party at her house. If it wasn't about RVER staying at her father's hotel, then it was about a party.

"Well of course everyone is dying to come to one of my parties. It's one of the biggest parties of the school year." she bragged somehow ignoring the bored and somewhat annoyed expression on Kitsi's face as she continued to talk about her party.

'Kami help me.'

"That sounds great Chloe." she flipped a page in her book, "I'm sure it will be just as great as you keep saying."

"Well of course it will be." she seemed to agree, did this girl know what sarcasm does, "But like any good party it's invite only."

Kitsi raised one eyebrow.

"And it doesn't seem like I've have one for you." she added proudly, but again Kitsi was indifferent.

"I'm so heartbroken." she fined sarcastically, as if she would be upset about a party she already knew she wasn't getting an invite too, "If that's all you wanted I have homework to finish."

"This party will be the event of the school year." didn't she ever take a hint, apparently not since she believe everyone loved her, "Anyone who's anyone will be there. Invited by me of course." she smiled proudly.

'Oh my Kami please let her shut up!' she innerly begged.

"That's really interesting Chloe." she tapped her fingers on the desk, "I'm sure everyone will be talking about it. Unfortunately I have family plan's this weekend. Now I have some science homework to finish, so..." she gave a wave before returning to her book.

As Chloe turned and walked away Sabrina gave her a sympathetic smile before hurrying to catch up to her friend.

"That girl." she shook her head before returning to her homework in front of her. If she wasn't such a pain, she might applaud her persistence for getting under people's skin. Pressing the button on her music player she went back to her homework.

* * *

After school Kitsi had quickly to her room and went to work at her desk.

"What are you up too?" Whissp questioned as he floated around her workstation.

"I got a great idea." she said. Reaching into the drawers she pulled out some envelopes, some paper, pens, and her design kit. For the next couple of hours Kitsi working on her newest project.

"What do you think Whissp?" she asked showing her partner one of her finished products.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"An invitation." she replied, "Chloe's bragging actually gave me something besides a headache. I'm going to invite everyone for a night on the town. It will be a chance for my friends to not only meet my awesome siblings, but it will also be a chance to possibly bring my friends to my house." which she had yet to do since she had attended school.

Taking the stickers she placed them on the back of the envelopes, "I'll just slip these into people's lockers." she explained.

"Sneaky" Whissp stated, "Your fox tendencies are showing. I'm so proud "

Kitsi snickered, "Maybe. I'm going to place these invites in their lockers and make it somewhat of a surprise." she explained her plan, "Now then let's get ready for patrols." taking the finished envelopes she placed them in her desk drawer.

* * *

When Kitsi got to school the next morning she began to put her plan into action. As she prepared to go into 'Kitsi Kunoichi Mode.' she found herself spotting a familiar head of blunette with ponytails. She quickly rushed forward until she ended up right in front of her friend.

"Good Morning Mari-caroon!" she exclaimed shocking her friend and classmate.

"K-Kitsi!" she gasped seeing the marooned eyed girl just appear right in front of her.

"Delivery time Mari!" taking an envelope she offered it to Marinette.

"Oh...thanks Kitsi." she smiled taking the envelope, It was a dark blue color with a chibi sticker of Marinette on the seal. It was rather adorable, "Did you make these little stickers?" she asked.

"Yep. I made one for all the invitations." she showed the back of the envelopes with all the little character stickers of their classmates on it. "I decided to sneak them into everyone's locker. Their invites to a get together."

"Get together? You mean like a party?" she blinked.

"Not particularly." she rephrased, "My brother found this place, Le Paris Parlour, makes some of the best milkshakes. They even do custom flavors out of anything you can think of." well almost anything, "I think it will be a cool place to hang out. What do you think?"

"That sounds...fun." she offered a small smile.

"I know right. Then I thought afterwards we could go out on the town and then finally end with a sleepover at my house."

'Milkshake parlor, karaoke, and a sleepover...' Marinette thought it over, "Wow all that..."

"So will you be there?" Marinette looked at Kitsi or rather her eyes that beamed with hopefulness that might give Rose a run for her money.

"I'll..." she looked at the invitation, "...definitely try to be there. You know if something comes up at the bakery. It gets rather busy during the weekend so I might be a bit late. " Marinette rambled.

Sugio!" she beamed victoriously, "This is going to be so great. I can't wait and afterwards you can come over and meet my brothers."

"Your brothers?" she blinked.

"But of course." she nodded, "They're coming after they finish with their project. They said they had a surprise. I hope it's edible~" she thought with starry eyed excitement, "So I'll see you this Friday at six?"

"Right Friday at six." she gave a small smile, Kitsi gave a happy grin hearing the conformation.

"Arigato Marinette. I'll see you in class." with one final wave she headed off to finish her mission.

* * *

After leaving Marinette she found her next targets. There at the hallway stairs was Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose. With her three classmates in sight Kitsi didn't waste anytime,

"Hey guys!" she called out drawing the three attention to the energetic classmate. No sooner was Kitsi right in front of them, "Hi!" she greeted.

"Oh hey Kitsi."

"Delivery time!" she brought out three envelopes, each with a chibi character sticker on the back seal, "One for each of you. It's an invite to a little get together this Friday."

"Oh a get together?"

"Yep! It's going to be awesome." Kitsi smiled, "I even found a place that does karaoke!"

"Karaoke?"

"Yeah fun right. I didn't think I find one in Paris." she remembered searching through the different businesses, "So what do you guys think?"

"Um actually I have...a art project that night. Really important." Nathaniel said.

"Oh, that's okay." she nodded, "Rose, Juleka how about it? Wanna hang out? They're having a sale at the mall." she added.

"Sorry we have a..."

"Scrapbooking club!"

"Scrapbooking club?" she raised her eyebrow a bit, "I didn't know you guys we're in Scrapbooking club." she looked at Nathaniel and Juleka.

"Yeah we're doing a really big, big collage!" Rose added widening her arms for emphasis, "With tons of glitter and stickers."

"It's all hands on deck." Nathaniel added suddenly, "Rose asked us to help."

"We we're actually headed to do some...clippings." Juleka added explaining why they had so much colored paper.

'"Oh that sounds big. Anything I can do to help? I do so love decorations and I'm handy with a pair of scissors." she offered.

"No, no it's fine. We're good on help." they declined.

"Well maybe next time." she understood, "If you guys change your minds let me know. Good luck with your projects." with one final wave she left to finish her mission. Walking through the school Kitsi managed to hit a couple of lockers. Slipping the envelopes through the openings up top. After each delivery she made a note by the names the individual before moving onto the next.

Throughout her delivery she found a few of her classmates, mostly in groups of two or more. But that didn't stop her from approaching them to invite them to hang out Friday after school. But each time she got an excuse or plans. Whether it be for club, class projects, or other things. Strangely enough when she offered to help everyone seemed to decline stating that had enough help before quickly moving off.

"Looks like everyone is busy this weekend." she sighed having crossed the last name off her list.

"Should have stuck with the plan of sneaking them in their lockers." Whissp pointed out.

"I don't get it. Not one person is free this weekend." though she understood people had plans, perhaps she had picked a bad date for a hangout. "Also didn't they seem strange?"

"All humans are strange." Whissp returned.

"Yeah, but every seemed nervous and in a hurry. Maybe it's just me." ,as she pondered what was going on and an alternative for her plan's this weekend she found herself passing by a classroom.

"Okay so are we all set for this Friday?"

"Yep everything's set for the party." Kitsi halted for a moment doing a back track. Peeking inside she saw a few of her classmates inside.

'Party? This Friday?' she blinked a couple of times and continued to listen.

"We've got all the supplies and can set up everything on Friday after school." a voice said, "After that someone will pick up the 'special guest' and bring them to the Le Grande Paris Hotel Ballroom."

"But remember we can't tell Kitsi about this."

Kitsi gave a silent gasp as she processed the words she had just heard. Covering her mouth she quickly made a sprint to her secret spot on the school roof.

"Did you hear that Whissp? My classmates are throwing me a surprise party!" she beamed with excitement, "How did they even know it was my birthday?" or rather when her birthday was, "It all makes sense."

"It does?" he inclined an eyebrow.

"The nervousness, the colorful clips of paper, the secrecy, it was all my classmates preparing a surprise week belated birthday." she added it up, "And here I thought they were avoiding me. It also would explain why they had 'plans' this weekend it was all to throw we off the trail." sneaky.

"I think you might want to rethink that Kit." Whissp halted, "Also since you know it's a surprise party how can it be a surprise?"

"Which is why I'm going to act surprised." she offered, "What do you think, should I do the 'gasp!' a surprise party!" she gasped in shock, "Or keep it simple."

"Go with with the 'gasp'." he picked, "Also are you sure this is a surprise party. I'm getting a different vibe from this." he added feeling his kwami senses kicking in, "Also isn't the party being held at that bratty girls hotel? Why would she want to do anything nice for anyone?" that was the strangest thing.

"This completely changes everything!" she exclaimed feeling the excitement building, "I have the best friends in the world!" she declared, "Now all I have to do is remain ignorant until this weekend. I can't wait to see the surprise." suddenly an explosion sounded.

"After we handle that." guess break time was over, "Whissp,Tail's Up!"

* * *

"Is it me or are these akuma attacks getting easier." she said to herself, "Kitsune didn't even have to use Afterburn."

"Not surprising. Seriously the Honker." Whissp rolled his eyes in her jacket pocket, "Hawkmoths off his game."

"I'll eat to that." speaking of which, Kitsi had just made it to her favorite bakery, run by her favorite classmate, "Oh Mari-caroon~" she chided opening the door. But she did not find her classmate, though she did see her parents rushing around the bakery.

"Where's the fire?" she questioned.

"Fire? What fire?" the two eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Figure of speech." she corrected quickly, "Gomen." she apologized.

"It's fine Kitsi. We're just a bit swamped today." Sabine dismissed.

"We got a big order and as you can see...we're trying to make the deadline."

"That would be very helpful. If you aren't to busy..."

Kitsi gave a couple of pops of her shoulder, "Kitsi Inari reporting for duty!" she saluted, "Just point me where you need me."

"Well I could really use a hand in the kitchen finishing up these orders of cookies." Tom mentioned. With a nod Kitsi followed behind the father towards the kitchen. He wasn't joking. The kitchen was literally busy with trays and ingredients everywhere.

"...Sorry about the mess. We got a huge order this weekend."

"I'll say." that was an understatement, "There's enough stuff in here for a hundred cookies."

"Actually more like five hundred." Tom corrected.

"Five hundred cookies!?" she blinked in shock, "I don't think I ever seen so many cookies in one place." though she might be lowballing the exact number.

"Yep. Though with all the baking now it's only about two hundred left to go." Tom sighed a bit, "So ready to get to work?"

"Just pass me an apron!" she declared. And after gearing up Kitsi went to work with the baking. As she and Tom worked in the back, Sabine was free to help the customers out front. A couple times they switched, Tom and Sabine, from cooking to helping out front. Kitsi helped with preparation, heavy lifting, and one of her favorites decorating. When the final cookies were cooling Tom and Sabine were cleaning up in the back. Kitsi had volunteered to keep watch out front, while also packing cookies in their boxes.

As she was working on the packing the bell to the store opened and Kitsi quickly went into greeting mode.

"Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" she greeted with a welcoming grin.

"Kitsi what are you doing?" May asked, "I didn't know you worked here."

"May!" she greeted her friend from the museum, "Long time so see." she hadn't seen her since the akuma attack, though she did pop in now and again when she could.

"I know." May nodded, "It's good to see you. So you work here or...?"

"Not exactly. I just finishing making, baking, decorating, and packing over five hundred cookies." she finished tying the bow, "I came by for a quick snack and ended up with a shift. My friend's parents own this bakery and were short handed and I offered to lend them some extra muscle." she flexed her arm playfully.

"You baked all those?" the photographer blinked seeing all the boxes.

"Yeah it took a lot of time, love, and flour, sugar, milk, cocoa..." she could go one, "Point is Marinette's dad showed me how to make cookies from scratch. I even got to roll dough and decorate them." she giggled a bit, "Though I'm curious where all these deserts are going." she pondered looking at all the boxes she had packed, "There's enough dough to make a vault blush." she noted and she should know.

"I'll say." she blinked, "It must have taken hours, days even."

"So what can I do you for May?" Kitsi asked curiously.

"I'm actually here to pick up an order for the museum." she replied pulling out a receipt and handing it to Kitsi.

"One moment." Ducking back she began searching through the orders before returning with a couple of long boxes.

"Here you go May. Two sheet cakes." she set the cakes on the counter.

"Thank you so much." May smiled seeing the products, "The museum is doing an unveiling of antique sculptures." May explained with excitement in her voice.

"That sounds amazing. That would also explain why you're all glammed up." Kitsi noted noticing formal attire, "I hope you have a good time and enjoy the cake."

"Right. Percy invited me as his plus one so that will be nice." she blushed twirling her hair with her finger, "What about you Kitsi? Any big plans for tonight?" May asked curiously.

"Well" she looked around, "Truth is I invited some of my friends from school out for a kind of hang out. But a few of them had 'plans'" she air-quoted, "The truth is they're throwing me a surprise party! Which I'm not supposed to know about, but still it's so exciting."

"That does sound interesting." May seemed to agree, "I didn't know it was your birthday."

"Actually it was last Friday. I wanted to do something, but there was a situation that escalated with being dangled over a roof and..." again she was getting ahead of herself, "Anyway I figure the one's coming to hang out are just the decoys to keep me busy while everyone else set's up. Then once everything is prepared I'll be taken to a secret place with all the lights out and everyone will pop out with confetti and yell 'Surprise!'." she exclaimed, "What do you think?"

"It sounds very...complicated." May admitted trying to keep up with her energetic friend, "But I'm still happy for you and wish you the best. Though I wish I could come too, I have a d-date with Percy." she blushed at the last part, "I think you would really like the exhibit. There displaying artifacts discovered from Tibetan ruins." she explained.

"That does sound interesting. Hey maybe while you're there you'll run into my brother. He's taking photos for his project." Kitsi mentioned her brother being in Paris, "Anyway you two have a good time and tell Percy I said hey." she one final wave she watched her friend leave. Just then Tom and Sabine came from the back.

"How are things coming along up here?" Sabine asked.

"Perfect." she nodded, "All the cookies have been tucked and tied. Mission Accomplished!" she confirmed, "So did you need anything else?"

"No I think this is it. Thank for all your help." Sabine smiled.

"We just have to deliver them. You've been a great help." Tom added.

"No problem. You're my best friends parents. And two of my favorite bakers." she declared, "Anytime you need help just give me a whistle." she smiled, "Curiously who ordered all these cookies?"

"We're not particularly sure. A couple of days ago we got a huge order for tomorrow for the Le Grande Paris Hotel of all places."

"Did you say the Le Grande Paris Hotel?" she pondered what she had just found out.

"Must be for a really big event." Sabine noted.

"Must be. If you'll excuse me I need to run home. Think I might have gotten a little flour leftover." she joked shaking her hair letting some white puffs escape, "Have a good night you Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" with one final goodbye Kitsi left from the bakery and headed home excited for when Friday would come.

* * *

On Friday after school, Kitsi was dropped off at the ice cream parlor her brother had told her about. Walking into the ice cream shoppe Kitsi took in the decor. Much of it was remnant of it's years of being in business. If she remembered what her brother told her the parlor was opened around the eighteen hundreds and was updated often. Walking towards the seating area she took a seat at one of the booths.

"Wow this place has so many flavors." Kitsi noticed seeing all the flavors on the menu, "It would take weeks just to try the first half of this menu." she commented.

"Or in your case about...I give it half a day." Whissp snickered referring to his partner's appetite.

"You're on to talk." she shot back, "And just for that I'm not going to get you one." she warned.

"I can get one at your house. You have personal chefs." he pointed out.

"Yes 'I' do." she reminded, "They don't know you exist." she smirked earning a pout from her partner.

"This is going to be so fun. I made a whole list of places we can hang out." she explained.

"All these places?" he raised an eyebrow at the list of places on her cell phone, "What about the 'surprise' party?"

"Well I've kinda felt bad being suspicious of everyone. But knowing they were planning a surprise party for me I can't help be excited." it was almost too much, she shook her head, "So I planned an amazing afternoon to keep the party going." one was a trip to the arcade where they were having a Super Mega Mecha Royale and an DDR contest, laser tag, then there was a special exhibit at the Louvre, and a sale at a new store opening in the mall, "So while we're waiting for everyone to arrive so we can start this party. I'm anxious to try some of these milkshakes." she grinned with excitement and Whissp seemed to agree before ducking back into her case.

"Excuse me?" she called, grabbing the attention of one of the workers, "Can I get one of these milkshakes?"

"Of course. What kind would you like?" the waitress took out her notepad.

Kitsi pondered for a moment, "Can I try this, peanut butter and chocolate chunk swirl with cherry whipped cream topping." she pointed, "Medium please."

"Of course. One second please." the waitress said as she took Kitsi's order. After five minutes she returned with her order. A medium milkshake delivered in a glass float glass.

"Here's your order."

"Arigato!" she beamed seeing the cold creamy drink, taking the draw she took a couple of sips, "Delicious~"

"Thank you." the waitress nodded, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not at the moment. But I will be expecting some friends later." Kitsi explained, "There actually throwing me a surprise party, but they don't know, I know, so I'm trying to act surprised." she rambled.

"Oh well Happy Birthday." she offered, "I'll come and check on you later."

"Arigato." she smiled.

* * *

"Already everyone let's get ready." a voice called, "She'll be here in a few steps. Remember when I give the signal we turn off the lights and hide."

"The refreshment table is all set." Marinette said having finished setting the array of snacks on the large refreshment table.

"The decorations are all done." Rose exclaimed as Juleka and Nathaniel nodded having finished hanging the final banner and streamers.

"Looking good everyone."

* * *

"Where are they?" looking at her phone she saw it was twenty minutes past five. Opening her contacts she clicked on Marinette's number and waited for it too connect. After about three rings, on the forth it finally picked up.

'This is Marinette, please leave a message.' the voicemail said.

"Hey Mari-caroon it's Kitsi. Listen I'm at the ice cream parlor. I'll be waiting for you guys in the front booths. Call me when you get this message or text." at the end of her message she closed her phone and set it on the table.

"They better hurry or I'm going to order for them." picking up her menu she decided to look over the flavors. If anything she had to be prepared for when everyone came. With so many they could have a contest. As time ticked by Kitsi would occasionally check her phone now and then to see if Marinette or anyone of her classmates had called. But still nothing. In the passing time she had order another milkshake now and again to keep herself busy. Yet when she looked around there was still no sign of Marinette or any of her classmates.

After another ten minutes of waiting Kitsi gave a bored groan and with a look of disappointment Kitsi closed her menu and laid it on the table.

"Where is everyone?" she groaned beginning to feel awkward sitting in a booth built for at least six people. With a slight yawn she laid her head on the table, "I'm starting to get the feeling no one's going to show up."

"Can I just have this?" she pointed to a random page in the menu, she didn't even care what it was, but anything would be good if it kept her mind off the current situation.

"That?" the waitress looked at the menu, "Are you sure? It's pretty overwhelming for most patrons. It usually involves more than one person." she explained.

"It's fine. I'll take it."

"I'll put your order right in." the waitress nodded, "Good luck." she offered a sympathetic smile to the young girl, distraught over being stood. She left to put in the girls order.

"Another Friday night and I'm in an ice cream parlor in Paris wallowing my depression with milkshakes." she mumbled having drank her fifteenth milkshake of the night, "I feel as though I need to reevaluate somethings in my life." especially the people she hung around with, "I don't ask for much do I? All I wanted to do was to hang out with my friends, my big brother, and drink milkshakes." which were very delicious, but she couldn't fully enjoy it, "Sure it's not a huge party at a five star hotel, but it atleast deserves a level of respect. I deserve some level of respect." she rambled as she finished off her sixteenth milkshake pushing the glass to the side.

"I could have been hanging out with my brothers. But no I gave into my own delusions, again, and threw a 'party'." she bitterly mocked before giving another groan and laying her head back on the cool counter top, "Another milkshake please. Large." she whined laying her cheek on the counter.

"Cheer up Kit." Whissp said trying to comfort his obviously distraught partner who was literally drowning her sadness in flavored milkshakes, "You don't need those brats. You're too good for them. Obviously they don't know what a cool person you are."

"Am I? No one came. Not even Marinette wanted to hang out with me." she grimaced, "She even abandoned me.'" she could just crawl in the whole.

' _Ring, Ring'_

Lazily Kitsi pulled out her phone, "Moshi Moshi, this is Kitsi." she spoke prepared to take another sip of what would be her sixteenth milkshake.

"Hey Kitsi, it's Marinette." upon hearing the other's voice Kitsi nearly choked on her milkshake. Quickly, she brought the phone down to mute it against her chest. She quickly looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Whissp it's Marinette." she whispered to her partner, "What do I say?"

"Simple. Tell her off." he stated.

"What? I can't..."

"Oh yes you can." Whissp cut in, "Don't forget it is her and those so called classmates of yours fault you are alone in an ice cream parlor drowning her emotions in milkshakes because they stood you up." he pointed out.

"But this is Marinette. She's my friend." she argued.

Whissp gave a roll of his eyes, "Of course she is. The same one that forgot your order, left you at the library, stole your book, lied to you, and got you to miss time with your brothers just so she could ditch you with no explanation or reason." he paused, "They promised to hang out with you, who has been nearly killed multiple times just to protect them. And how do they repay you?" he motioned to her current situation.

Kitsi stared at her partner and took in his words. His painfully truthful words. Taking a deep breathe she composed herself "Oh Marinette hey. I was wondering if I would get a call from you tonight. Where were you?" she questioned not wanting to sound suspicious.

"Me? Oh I'm at the bakery." she replied, "Yeah, it's pretty slow right now."

"Oh really?" she hummed, "It sounds a bit noisy for such a slow night." she mentioned hearing the music along with the random sounds of talking.

"Oh that, it's the...radio." she replied.

"The radio...?" was that going to be her excuse?, "Sounds rather up tempo for a bakery, don't you think?"

"Yeah I should probably turn it down." Marinette said, "I was just calling to check up on you and see how your night was doing." she explained.

"Right." she paused, "You do remember we were supposed to meet at the ice cream parlor."

"T-the ice cream parlor..." there was a short pause, "Y-yes. Right we we're supposed to...It...I mean...it slipped my mind you know with it being so busy at the bakery." she rambled.

"Oh don't worry, Mari. I was actually thinking, why don't I come down to bakery." she suggested, "You know to help out." she pressed waiting for the other to reply.

"Oh that's not necessary. Really." she declined quickly, "I mean...I wouldn't want you to come all that way."

"It would be no problem." trust her. She could turn into Kitsune and be there in a heartbeat, "I mean I did promise you we would hang out." at the mention there was another pause.

"Oh right that, I completely forgot about it. I'm such a clutz" she said with a nervous tone Kitsi could spot at the drop of a dime.

"Hey Marinette hurry up Nino started a conga line!" a voice exclaimed that Kitsi could easily recognize as Marinette's blogger friend, Alya.

"What's that Alya?" she questioned, "And a conga line?"

"Oh right...Alya and Nino are helping out at the bakery. That's why I said it was okay that you didn't come." she tried to explain.

"Guys Kim just challenged Alix to see who can drink the most punch!"

"Kim and Alix. Let me guess they're helping out at the bakery too?"

"They um just showed up and you know..."

"You wanna try that again or do you want keep taking chances." Kitsi challenged.

"Kitsi it's not what you think I..."

"O please tell me what 'do I think?'" she asked sarcastically, "Because between the time, the noise in the background, and coupled with everything else I think it's pretty obvious what's happening." she said in both offence and factually, "Your at Chloe's party aren't you?"

"W-What no. Definitely not. Like I would be at Chloes party. She hates me."

"Who throws the most amazing parties!" a familiar voice boosted.

"...I'm not going to even try to get out of this." Marinette shook her head in surrender.

"Really? Because you were doing such an amazing job covering your bases." she stated sarcastically, "You know before I came to the ice cream parlor I stopped by your house. While you weren't at home, your parents told me you were with Alya." she explained, "So then called Alya's hoping you were actually there and her mother told me she was with you, when she was supposed to be helping Nino with his history project. But now I've figured out the tangled weave of lies." she hissed out the last part.

"Listen Kitsi it's not what you think. I wasn't even coming to the party. But there was a last minute order and I found Alya and she told me Adrien and Nino would be here." she rambled, "Plus I was doing this huge delivery for the hotel..." she tried to explain.

"Delivery?" she blinked, "Wait, that delivery wasn't for 500 cookies was it?"

"How did you...?" Kitsi smacked herself on the forehead, realizing she had spent over 5 hours baking cookies for another person's party.

"Nevermind. So you made the delivery and decided 'I have no other plans so I'll just stay at the party of a girl I don't like, but forget the one I promised to hang out with.'"

"Not exactly like that. But this was a really important job for my parents bakery. Plus I really didn't think anyone would come being a party for Chloe. But it turns out it was a surprise party."

"Yes I know for Chloe. I've been told a million times." she groaned.

"Actually it turns out it was a surprise party for...Sabrina."

"Sabrina? Really?" well they were best friends, sorta kinda...the jury was still out on that assumption, "I didn't know that." she admitted.

"You didn't? But Chloe invited half the school. Actually I think almost everyone from school is here."

"Well I didn't." That blond banshee banned her, again, from the party, "That doesn't explain why you and everyone else didn't bother to tell me they were going. Everyone said they club activities, projects, and other excuses." the more she thought about it the more embarrassed and stupid she felt.

"I'm sure it was just a mix-up or misunderstanding..."

"Do not try to placate me." she warned, " I would just appreciate the courtesy of you, of all people, not to lie to me." she stated seriously, while also pointing out the hypocrisy in the other, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to go to there, instead of me waiting in a booth for two hours. Do you know how worried I was when no one showed up?" she placed her hand over her face. She didn't want to do this, to sound like she did. But the place that gave her clarity was slipping with each passing second. If it wasn't for the fact she was in a public place, even a parlor, she would be losing it.

"I know and I'm sorry. I meant to call you but things just got so complicated." she tried to explain, "Also I didn't want you upset considering about the party." and she wasn't invited.

"Which one? The one that pain has been bragging about for half the week or the one I thought my friend's were throwing for me, both of which I was not invited to nor told about." well at least that's what they thought, "What I don't appreciate is that you had to go behind my back after promising me we could hang out. You could have just talked me, but you decided to lie to me instead." she angrily and sadly whispered.

"I know. But this was an emergency order." even it was for Chloe, "It was also the only reason I think I got invited."

"And you couldn't answer my calls or return my texts." she questioned, "I'm tired. Tired of people who keep telling me one thing and then going behind my back and changing it. I know people have other plans and things they have to do. I just don't want to be left in the dark and have to find out the last moment." with a crack she found the glass crack from her grip. She took a deep breath and eased up, "If you didn't want to hang out that's fine. But don't lie to me or pity me." she bit her lip, she wasn't fragile, "Just say you don't want to be my friend. But at least say it to my face." but she was human.

"Kitsi I...don't...that's not..."

"Just stop." she paused, "Just know this. I have been thrown, blasted at, went through physical and emotional turmoil, been thrown over Paris, and have even been dropped off a building. And do you know why?" she asked rhetorically, "It's because I wanted to protect you, my friends, even at the cost of my own well being. But it looks like it was worthless because neither you or anyone else has decency to just tell me the truth." she bit her lips feeling her emotions she kept down welling up in her chest, because even after all her fights and encounters with Hawkmoths akuma, as herself or even as Kitsune. It didn't hurt her as much as they hurt her, "Sayonara, Marinette." with a click she turned off her phone.

"Wow didn't know you had it in you. You okay Kit?" Whissp questioned.

"I am emotional and high on sugar!" Kitsi sniffled before downing her milkshake, "I need some more ice cream." thankfully at time the waitress had returned to clear off her table and bring her another milkshake.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked seeing that Kitsi had been crying. Reaching into her pouch she offered her a tissue.

"Thanks." she accepted the tissue, she dabbed her eyes of tears "I'm fine. Also for the next one can you make it with extra whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles..." she listed.

"No problem." she nodded. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Oh and instead of cherries can you put a couple of hot peppers." she suggested.

"Eh...hot peppers?" the waitress looked in confusion over the strange order.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Okay, it will be there at once." the staff confirmed taking down her order.

"Arigato!" she beamed, "I mean...Merci." she tanked as the waitress left to put her order in. With her dessert on the way Kitsi decided to take the time to collect her thoughts.

'Ring, Ring'

Her phone was ringing. Picking it up she looked at the picture and name that came up. With a deep breath she wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Kitsi." she greeted.

" _Hey! Just calling to check up on my little sis." a voice spoke, "So how's the party? Is everyone having a good time." he grinned, "I know you said you had a full schedule with your friends, but I wanted to make sure you we're okay."_

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." she lied trying to keep her voice steady, "So how's the exhibit?" she asked.

" _Not bad." he replied, "I've gotten so great shots for my project. I'm about to head over to the displays for the Tibetan Ruins."_

"Oh yeah. I've heard that the main pieces were coming from Tibet." she nodded to herself, "My friend May is actually there too. Have you seen her? She has a pair of green framed glasses with a lotus pin in one of the arms."

" _Hm, now that you mention it I did run into a girl like that. Think she was looking at sculptures with another kid her age." he explained._

"Oh that must be Percy. Oh they must look so cute together!" Kitsi gushed at the thought, "Take a picture of them together will you?"

" _Sure, sure just bring back down a bit." the male chuckled, "So tell me about the party? Have you been to the arcade yet? Hopefully you didn't to competitive on the games." he joked._

"Yeah..." she sighed, "It has really been an interesting afternoon. Actually we're getting ready to head over to the arcade for a bit."

" _Cool. Just remember to go easy on your classmates." he suggested, "Don't hurt them too bad."_

"Don't worry, that is not a problem." she nodded, "Anyway I'll let you get back to the exhibit. Ja mata!" with that she clicked the phone off. Taking a deep breathe she managed to elude her brother.

"Sorry Aniki." with a sigh she placed her phone back in her bag and prepared to leave. She headed over to the counter to pay for her drinks.

"Heading out?" the waitress offered.

"Yep. I also have to pay for all those milkshakes I drank, How much do I owe?" she asked pulling out her wallet.

"Actually it's on the house."

"Huh? Nani?" she blinked, "How? I drank like...a dozen milkshakes." though she might be lowballing.

"Actually...you ordered the Eiffel Tower Challenge." she pointed to the menu, "With the challenge the customer is tasked with consuming twenty large glasses of our top milkshakes. And you managed to eat all twenty! Congratulations." she seemed to praise.

'Twenty large milkshakes.' she thought rather mortified, 'Oh my Kami, I'm a pig' she grimaced at her absent minded consumption. She had so much stuff on her mind she didn't even think about how much she had actually drank, she didn't remember the flavors.

"In addition to earning free milkshakes, you also have your pick from two prizes." she explained.

"What are the prizes?" she wondered curiously.

"You can have your pick of one year of free products from the shop." she pointed out, "Or you can choose the mystery prize." she held up an envelope.

"The year worth of free milkshakes is tempting." very tempting, "But who could resist a mystery envelope!" she looked between the two.

"I think I'll take the mystery prize." she choose taking the envelope. Plus if she needed milkshakes she would still have the chefs back home.

"Here you go." Kitsi accepted the envelope and smiled before placing it in her bag, "And thank you again for choosing Le Paris Parlor!"

"And thank you for having me." Kitsi nodded, "Oh before I forget do you think I could get a picture? I promised my brother's photos." she asked pulling out her phone.

"Of course!" the waitress nodded. After a quick photo in front of the booth Kitsi thanked the waitress before headed off. Just because she was by herself, doesn't mean her night was going to be ruined. Friends or not she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

After being dropped off at the arcade the atmosphere was at an all time high. With the Super Mecha Battle Royal happening the attendance was full. It would be an hour before the tournament would begin Kitsi decided to play some of the dozens of games packed into the area. Three floors of gaming. Deciding to burn some of the milkshake calories at some of the more physical games. Walking through the arcade she found herself staring at the such a game.

"Virtual Boxing." walking up to the game she decided to try it out. After paying she took hold of the gloves that acted as the controls of the avatar in the game. When the game began Kitsi found herself, her player, in a boxing ring. She had to defeat five different opponents that would grow in level until she faced the final boss once she got through all five fights.

' _Ready?' the game flashed, "Fight!'_

"I am so playing this." as her first opponent appeared Kitsi moved the gloves responded to her movements. The play was fairly simple and used a health bar status. As she predicted the first couple of matches were simple since the rival avatars were a bit slow and had too many openings. The third opponent was quicker and used combo's. Kitsi usually had to block to conserve her power. Switching from defense to offense she managed to find a pattern before finally defeating her third opponent. When her fourth opponent came damage was doubled, but Kitsi was given boosters when she landed combos and successfully blocked damage. After barely surviving the fifth boss she was now on the final level.

"Final boss level." she breathed rotating her shoulders taking a couple of breathes, "Alright show me what you got."

" _Final Fight!" the game declared as the final boss appeared on screen, "Ready? Fight!"_

As the final fight began the final boss was tough. Throwing jabs, uppercuts, even rabbit punches to throw the player off. As the match went on Kitsi held her defense, keeping her guard enough to look for patterns or weak spots that took more damage. At this point she found herself at half her health, while the boss was tipping towards the middle half.

'It's no akuma fight, but it's giving me a run for my money.' she thought as she continued on. Looking at the timer, it read she only had about five minutes before it was officially game over.

"Guess it's time to get serious." game or not she always gave her best. Taking a focused breathe her eyes flashed a sharp yellow before she went to work. Increasing her strike speed she unleashed a flurry of swift punches and jabs at her virtual opponent. As she switched to combos she watched his health bar decrease. With minutes left she got ready to land finishing punch. With a slight lean to the right she missed the punch before bringing her arm up and landing a punch outwards landing the finishing blow.

"Game Over! Player 1 Wins!" the game announced

"Yes!" Kitsi grinned, "Now for the score." pressing the buttons Kitsi typed in the three initials for her score.

'KIL'

With a smirk she removed her gloves before gathering her tickets. Thankfully the tickets were grouped, making a certain number of tickets worth more than others depending on the color. For her score Kitsi received a 'lucrative' reward of one thousand tickets. Or ten golden ones

"Sweet!" she grinned happily, "And just in time for the tournament." even if she couldn't play, she still wanted to get a good view for the match ups. Taking her tickets she placed them in her jewelry kit. As she headed toward the arena she passed by the prize booth where they kept all the special gifts redeemed by tickets.

"But mom I want the big rabbit. The pink one!" a tiny voice, a child, whined. Maroon eyes drifted to the little girl pointing up to a large rabbit that sat on the high shelf with all the larger prizes.

'1000 ticket' tag was the price.

"Sorry sweetie." the mother apologized, "But that price cost to many tickets. More than you have." she explained, "You'll just have to pick on of the smaller prizes."

"But I like the rabbit." the child frown, eyes welling up with tears are their cheeks flushed. Kitsi frowned at the scene, but as her eyes drifted to the tournament, that was filling up quick, she found herself in a conundrum.

"Excuse me." Kitsi walked up to the prize booth, "I would like to redeem these tickets." she reached into her kit and showed the worker her tickets.

"Which prize would you like?" Kitsi seemed to ponder, "Everything looks so interesting" she chocked her head in a thinking pose, "What about the that? The pink rabbit." she motioned. After the confirmation the worker went and got the rabbit down for her before handing her the prize.

"You know I have so many stuffed animals at home I wouldn't have the time to take care of him." she gasped, "Oh where ever shall I find a home for such a cute and large bowed rabbit?" her eyes drifted to the little girl whose eyes looked up at her, "You wouldn't happen to know someone who will take in a orphaned rabbit?" she asked.

"Me!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Really?" she blinked, "You will? Are you sure you can handle such a big responsibility?"

The girl eagerly nodded, "Of course I'll take really good care of it!" she promised.

Kitsi giggled at the girls energy, "Well...you've convinced me. He's all yours." the little girl took no time taking the large rabbit, holding him close in a bear.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Look mommy!" she showed the rabbit to her mother.

"Yes dear he's very nice." her mother nodded, "Thank you miss, you didn't have to."

"It's no problem." she dismissed.

"Still let me repay you for your kindness." she insisted reaching into her purse, "Will this do?" she handed Kitsi an piece of colored paper. Looking it over Kitsi nearly choked as she read the writing.

"This is...a ticket to the Super Mecha Strike Battle Royale."

"My son was actually attending the contest here, unfortunately he wasn't feeling too well and couldn't come." she admitted sadly, "I was going to turn them back in, but I think it's something you might be able to use." she offered.

"Ari..I mean thank you Madame."

"It's fine." she dismissed, "Now then I have to get someone home for bed." she picked up her daughter, "Say bye to the nice young lady."

"Bye-bye!" the little girl beamed before she was carried off by her mother. Kitsi gave a wave, before looking at the ticket.

"This is so...Sugio!" she exclaimed before heading towards the area where the tournament was to be held. Not only had she stopped a potential akumatization, but now she could watch the tournament. Making it to the booth she stood in line and prepared to watch the tournament.

'Ring, Ring.'

"Moshi Moshi this is Kitsi." Kitsi answered.

" _Hey Sis." a rather chipper voice said, "I finally got a hold to you."_

"Sorry I just finished this intense game." she explained, "It was this new virtual boxing game and it was so real. I barely finished the boss level with less than half my health."

" _Sounds about right." the voice seemed to agree, "So I take it you're having a fun time. Any of your other friends going to give it a try?"_

"Well I decided to try this one out. Everyone else is around, probably getting ready for the Battle Royale for Super Mecha Strike." she pointed out.

" _Right I heard about that. Some of the best players in Paris are going to be there." he noted._

"Well I'm just the spectator really, haven't really played much in a couple of months." she admitted, "Anyway I should get going. There's a few more games I wanna try before the tournament starts. Talk to ya later."

" _Right good luck!" he offered, "But expect a couple more calls later on tonight." he added before wishing his sister well and ending the call._

Kitsi looked down at her phone and smiled. As she got up front she showed the doorman her ticket.

"Sorry." the doorman announced, "Tournaments been cancelled."

"What?" she frowned along with groans from the other people in line hoping to at least get a seat to see the match. Now the entire tournament had been cancelled.

"We apologize for those who couldn't participate" a spokesperson said, "But as a thanks for support for the tournament and Mecha Strike we are offering everyone an advance copy of Super Mecha Strike Royale!" the announcement sent the a new wave of excitement through the crowd as staff members handed out copies of the exclusive game. When Kitsi got her copy her eyes lit up.

"This is so amazing!" she beamed as people cheered.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris hotel, the party was in full swing as students were on the dance floor partying to Nino's track. The hostess, being Chloe, was chatting with some of the other students mostly taking credit, while the birthday girl, Sabrina, was talking to others beside Chloe.

However while many seemed excited, there were some who weren't having such luck.

' _Sayonara, Marinette'_ those were the last words Kitsi had left Marinette with before turning off her phone. She knew this would happen. She knew there was going to be consequences, but she never thought it would end with her losing a friend. Marinette stared at her phone. Kitsi had left her a number of voicemails and messages that expanded out from the time she was supposed to meet her at the ice cream parlor to the final time they spoke. Some were casual check ups, others asked where Marinette was or how she was doing. Hearing Kitsi worrying about her condition she sounded almost like a worried parent that it made listening to them even worse.

'I'm so sorry' she repeated over and over wanting just to tell it to Kitsi. To not have her hate her and not say what she did. With a sigh she closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. She leaned against the wall trying to collect her thoughts. By coming to the party she made her classmates happy, her parents were happy mostly for the business, but she ended up hurting Kitsi. What was supposed to be an apology for all the things she had forgotten, she ended up making it worse. She even broke her plans with her big brother. Her own family just so she could hang out with everyone. Now she was in a Paris ice cream parlor all alone. What's worse she had no idea about the party, only that she wasn't invited. But she found out about the planning she believed it was a make-up party for her.

"Oh Kitsi..." Marinette frowned at the thought of her crying and upset, angry and...vulnerable, "It's official I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible Marinette." Tikki whispered, "But your priorities could use some work." she mentioned.

She couldn't deny her kwami's words. Somehow the things she needed to do, got overshadowed and placed out of context. While she had no plans of even attending a party thrown by Chloe of all peoples, the fact that it was for Sabrina, which she still was shocked for, made it more acceptable. Sabrina wasn't a bad person by any means, she just tried to be like Chloe which didn't earn her many points with her other classmates. The other reason she came was because her parents bakery was hired to make such a big order for the party. Which meant a good business profit, which meant she had finally gotten to the spot she could afford a ticket to see RVER! Which brought the next point of why half the school was in the hotel. The band was staying at the hotel while preparing for a concert next week. Many believed they would get a chance to meet the popular group before anyone else.

"What am I going to do." she groaned, "Why is it I can't do something without messing it up for everyone else." she frowned leaning back against the wall. After a quick thought she pulled out her phone. She would call Kitsi back and try to salvage what little she had with her and hopefully get her to at least hear her out.

Suddenly a scream broke through the room.

"What was that?" was an akuma attacking? She looked around feeling her instincts pull in.

"It's Rain!" all eyes turned to the entrance to the door where none other than Rain was standing. The lead singer of the one of the biggest bands had just appeared at a party for one of their classmates. Many had already flocked around the music star looking in awe and amazement to actually be meeting him. He was dressed in a long silver trench coat with a blue scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. His eyes were a stunning crystal white and he had hair short and shimmering silver. To put it simply he was stunning both in looks and presence.

"Konbanwa." the male greeted with a polite and soothing voice even with the scarf on, "Good evening, my apologies interrupting your party." though no one seemed to be complaining having him there.

"Rain!" a voice squealed and of course it was Chloe wanting to be the first to talk to Rain, "I'm Chloe Bourgeois , my father is Mayor Andre Bourgeois owner of this hotel." she introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Bourgeois." Rain greeted politely, even to such an obviously vain introduction.

"Dudes are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nino motioned.

"You mean one of the members of RVER, yeah!" Alya grinned already filming.

"Yeah, but why is he is?" Marinette wondered curiously. Sure it was a luxury hotel, but why would come to a party for a bunch of pre-teens?

"Think I can get autograph?"

"Forget an autograph. I'm getting an interview." Alya stated, "My fans would go crazy for an exclusive with thee Rain."

"Unfortunately I cannot stay long." Rain admitted, "I am looking for someone. A girl..."

"Well look no further." Chloe cut in.

"Actually the person I am looking for is a very close acquaintance of mine." he corrected, "If I'm correct she should be here."

"Well anyone who's anyone is here. I mean at least if I've invited them" Chloe smirked, "I could show you around. I'm sure you're 'acquaintance' is here."

"Thank you Ms. Bourgeois."

"Please call me Chloe." as the search began student continued to look in awe, many following the singer as the hostess showed him around.

* * *

'Ring, Ring!'

"This is Kitsi." she answered leaning back against the booth in the food court of the arcade.

"Kitsi thank god I finally got through to you!" a voice spoke in relieved urgency, "This is Marinette."

Kitsi sat up, "Marinette?" she breathed in surprise hearing the voice at the other end. Why she calling her? she questioned in both suspicious and annoyance, "Actually before that, what do you want?" she questioned willing down the urge to hang up, "This better be important I'm waiting in the middle of something."

"Kitsi I need you to come to Chloe's right now." she said.

"You mean the hotel of the self titled 'Queen of Paris', think I'll pass." she rolled her eyes as she declined, "Plus I've got my own plans. So whatever this is..."

"Kitsi listen there's something really big happening at the hotel!" she revealed.

"Why are you telling me this?" she questioned bluntly.

"Listen I know we might not be on the best terms." she began, "But I think you should come down to the party."

"Why?" she questioned.

"I can't really say out loud, just come to the hotel." she whispered.

Kitsi took a deep breathe, "I will be there as soon as I can. Be there in five minutes." with a click she hung up the phone. Taking her case she quickly stood from the booth and disappeared toward the restroom. After checking to make sure all the stalls were clear she ducked into one.

"Warm up your tails, we've got a party downtown." she stated.

"So going to a party after all?" Whissp mused.

"Not really a choice. There's apparently a big commotion at Chloe's." which was across town from where she lived, "Time to Transform! Whissp Tail's Up!" Kitsi declared.

"Finally some action!" Whissp disappeared into the pendant allowing Kitsi to transform into Kitsune. After she was done she quickly exited the stall and headed off. When she got onto the streets of Paris she rushed over to the hotel, landing on one of the buildings roof.

"This should be a good spot." seeing the coast was clear she headed down

"Good evening." she greeted the unnamed doorman.

"May I help you with something young miss?" the doorman asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for the party upstairs." she pointed upwards, "My classmates are upstairs."

"Only those invited by Madame Bourgeois are allowed upstairs." he mentioned, "Now then this is a very busy hotel so unless you have business here I bid you adieu." someone's not getting a tip.

"Of course." she rolled her eyes, "This must've been one Chloe's stupid jokes. I swear I do not need this tonight." shaking her head Kitsi gave a turn before walking off from the hotel. She couldn't believe she turned into Kitsune and rushed all the way down here for nothing.

""You okay kit?" Whissp whispered from his hiding spot. Kitsi stopped for a moment to take a look at the hotel.

Kitsi frowned wiping her eyes, "Give me a moment." pulling out her phone she began dialing a number on her speed dial. Placing it to her ear she waited until it picked up, "Hey Austin, listen I'm at the Le Grand Hotel can you come pick me up. I'll be heading home for the rest of the night." once that was done Kitsi ended the call and waited for her ride to come.

* * *

After returning home when Kitsi opened the door she expected to be greeted by the head butler, Andrew.

"Kitsi!" multiple voices exclaimed.

"Brothers!" Kitsi beamed seeing the three males, "Hitoshi, Akihiko, Itsuki. What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?"

"And miss time with my little sis."

"What he mean is we're all sorry that we've missed our time with you." Akihiko corrected, "We finished our projects early and came over."

Itsuki nodded, "Happy Birthday sis."

"You guys I...I..." she sniffled, "Anata wa shinken ni on'nanoko ga motomeru koto ga dekiru saikō no tomodachidesu!" she wept.

"How about we all sit and have one of those milkshakes you we're talking about." he offered showing they had stopped by the parlor and picked some up.

Kitsi felt her stomach gurgle a bit, "Uh no more milkshakes. Twenty was enough." she groaned patting her stomach, "How about we go for do something in the game room. I got a copy of Super Mecha Strike Battle Royale and an updated karaoke machine" she added.

"Deal." the three brother's accepted, "Let's hit it!"

"Hope you guys are prepared to lose."

"What our hearing. You suck at karaoke." Akihiko jabbed at Hitoshi.

"Dream on you cosmetic catastrophe."

"I'm calling dibs on all 90's covers." Kitsi called as they headed to the entertainment room. The room itself was like that of a living room. With big screen televisions designated for watching programs and playing video. On one wall was a large case of various video games and movies. There was even a bar and refreshment area.

"I'm putting in the game!" Kitsi announced as she ran to the 70 inch television, hopping over the long red sofa she managed to grab the remote off the table before falling back on the cushions. As her brothers followed suit Kitsi clicked on the television that quickly came on.

"Oh brother, isn't there any better news on." Hitoshi huffed leaning against the back of the couch.

"Here we go." Akihiko exhaled, "Why do you have to get so pensive when something about the band comes up?"

"One, I don't get pensive, I get nauseous." he corrected, "Second, I like the band, I just don't like a certain 'Fall Prince'." he folded his arms.

"That's what I mean." Akihiko pointed back, "Can't you put your childish rivalry to rest for one day?"

"Nope." he stated bluntly, "Plus he's probably thinking the same thing. He comes to Paris and get's everyone in a frenzy. Now he's at a party at a hotel."

"...So we're about to play a new video game I got." the two twins turned to look at their sister who was now on the phone. Who it was with was a mystery, "Yeah we're all here. Yes I had fun out today. No, no I wasn't invited." again there was a pause as the voice on the other end spoke, "I really can't get into it, but know I drank twenty milkshakes." she nodded giving a few hums, "Okay see you when you get here. Love you too Aniki. Bye." with a click she ended the call and set it to the side.

"Who was that?" Hitoshi questioned.

"Oh that was Ame. He'll be here in ten minutes." Kitsi replied.

"Oh great." Hitoshi face palmed.

"I'll tell Andrew to get the first aid kit." Akihiko stated, "Actually maybe I should get the doctor on speed dial."

"Do whatever you want I got something for him as soon as he walks through the door!" Hitoshi growled.

"Dad said no fighting in his house." Itsuki stated as Kitsi showed him how to work the controllers for the game.

"Fine we'll take it out in the yard." Hitoshi stated.

"Gardens are off limits too." he added much to Hitoshi frustrations, "I think I wish to be the silver character." he pointed out as he scrolled through the character lists.

"Oh do they have anything in fuchsia?" Akihiko questioned as more interest seemed to turn to the game than Hitoshi's current tantrum.

"Sweet they have a katana feature, I am so there." Kitsi beamed.

"..."

"..."

With a groan Hitoshi walked over to the couch and sat down. Folding his arms there was a short silence.

"...I call dibs on plasma guns." he stated.

"Of course." Kitsi smiled, "Then let's have a battle royales before Ame get's here!"

* * *

Monday morning at school,

Kitsi walked into school in a chipper mood. Dressed in a yellow dress shirt, a blue blazer with matching light blue capris and yellow sneakers with star patterns on the side. Here weekend, for the most part, went well. Friday night she spent the rest of the night with her big brothers playing Super Mecha Strike Battle Royale and even Karaoke. It was great. Saturday and Sunday went on as usual in Kitsunes world. Three akuma's had been created over the weekend, but nothing the team couldn't handle. But, now she was at school. And while things as a hero seemed to remain the same, things in her civilian life, in Kitsi's life, were about to change.

Walking into class Kitsune went up to her seat as usual, taking out her books she prepared for class and placed them on her desk. At first everything seemed normal, including the talk of the classroom. However all that changed when a certain unwelcome noise came into her ears. Of course what morning was complete without Chloe bragging about something or just trying to run her mouth. When she thought it would be the usual pattern, she was bombarded with an endless speech of Chloe's, or rather Sabrina's, party last Friday. Like she hadn't seen that coming. She already knew the transfer student hadn't been invited, but brought it upon herself to rub wasabi in her wounds.

"Īe, watashi wa mushiro." Kitsi replied not even looking at Chloe.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow, "Didn't I already tell you to speak French. No one understands you."

Kitsi shrugged. Taking her phone she clicked one of the icons. Once it was active Kitsi opened it and repeated what she said in the microphone.

"No, I would rather not." the character face on the phone translated. Kitsune then spoke something else into the translator.

"Also I told you to learn Japanese. That is if there's enough space with all that ego." the voice quipped earning a glare from Chloe.

"Why are you using a translator?" Marinette stepped in before a fight broke out and also out of worry over what she was hearing. Or rather what she was hearing.

Clicking the button Kitsi spoke into the translator, "Dare mo watashi ga mae ni iitai koto o ki ni shinakattakaradesu. Watashi wa jōkyō o kaizen suru koto o kimemashita."

" _Because since no one cared what I had to say before. I've decided to remedy the situation."_

 _the translator spoke._

Marinette frowned at the answer that was given to her, by a app for that matter. She knew Kitsi was going to be upset, but this was a bit much. She was expecting the silent treatment, before having a machine speak for her.

Just then Adrien walked into class and instantly greeted his best friend. Soon his gaze found the conversion at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on up there?"

"Kitsi's upset." Nino pointed out, "Trust me you might want to step back from that." he gave a friendly warning.

"That is not good..." Adrien fault. An upset Kitsi meant no one was going to be happy or someone was going to end up hurt.

"Yeah, but dudette is taking it to a new level." Nino explained, "Girls using an app to speak for her."

"An app?" Adrien looked over towards the conversation where, true to the DJ's words, Kitsi was replying with a translation app. And a fluent one at that, "Why is she doing all that?" curious and worried Adrien went up to figure out what was up with his friend.

"Kitsi is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh just ignore her Adriken's." Chloe cooed, "She's just being a big baby because she wasn't invited to my party."

"Wasn't that party for Sabrina?" Adrien corrected.

"Details." Chloe shrugged, "Speaking of which did I tell you? Guess who showed up? Rain!" she exclaimed.

"Rain?"

"The lead singer of RVER!" she boosted.

'This explains so much...' Kitsi thought with a shake of her head.

"Wow Rain was there." Adrien seemed amazed.

"Wait you weren't there?" Kitsi asked of her native tongue.

"Of course Adrien was there." Chloe cut in.

Kitsi spoke into the translator,

"I wasn't talking to you Bourgeois." it repeated shooting a leer at Chloe.

"So you weren't at the hotel last friday?"

"Well not the whole time." he admitted, "I was pretty tired after my last shoot and just went there to wish the birthday a happy birthday and to drop off a gift." Kitsi stared at Adrien for a second before giving a nod understanding.

Kitsi scrolled through her photos before pulling up one and showing it.

"Is that you with Rain!?" Chloe shrieked in disbelief.

"No way." as students looked at the photo of Kitsi and the lead singer Rain. The picture itself were the two in a friendly, playful, hug.

"When was this?"

Kitsi grinned before speaking into the translator, "Sore wa watashi ga shiri, anata ga jukukō suru tame no monodesu."

" _That's for me to know and for you to ponder."_

" _Kitsi how did you get this picture?" Adrien asked being the only person Kitsi seemed to speak directly too._

"While I was hanging out with my big brother's playing Super Mecha Strike Royal..." she began.

"You have Super Mecha Strike Royal?!" the seemed to catch Max's attention, "That game isn't due to be released until next year."

"...Um how..."

"Tournament cancelled, sponsors gave everyone attending a free copy." she finished, "As I was saying while I was at my brother's studio owning them their butts, there was a knock at the door. And who should be there but Rain."

"No way."

"Why would Rain, a music star, be at some low class studio apartment?" Chloe huffed.

"Adrien tell your 'friend' if she interrupts me one more time or insults my brother I will pop her." Kitsi warned shooting a look at the blond, "To continue, my older brother, Hitoshi, is doing cover shots for the band. Rain was there to go over new photo concepts for the the band's CD." Kitsi also went on to tell about how Rain not only took a picture with her and her brothers, but also gave her an autographed CD of the bands album. When she got down with her story her classmates were in awe at her not only meeting Rain, but getting a copy of RVER's CD.

"That's...unbelievable."

Chloe huffed, "I agree. It's completely unbelievable. Star's take pictures with fans all the time." she jabbed calling Kitsi's story a nothing but a made up story.

"Chloe..." Adrien warned.

"Yes Chloe my whole story was a fake." Kitsi fined sadness, "This CD is a fake. Along with this signature on the front." she showed the CD as proof, "Adrien if you would read the inscription on the cover." she handed the case to Adrien.

"Um okay..." Adrien looked at the writing and read, 'To Kit, my number one girl and best friend of my life. Love Rain." there was also something written underneath, but it was in Japanese so her couldn't read it.

"Dude..."

"That is so cool."

"That CD isn't even released yet."

"Well...obviously that's a forgery. Anyone could have written that." Chloe huffed.

"Well unlike some people who has to trick others would 'fake charities' for signatures of delusional feelings. This..." she waved the CD, "Is real." Chloe growled before stomping back to her seat with Sabrina in tow. Kitsi giving a silent wave to the two.

"Wow so you really had a big night." Marinette noted.

"It was okay." she admitted. Even if she didn't get all she wanted, she at least got to hang out with her brothers. Because in the end she would be okay.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you and please remember to review and commit.

Next Time: Third Times the Charm


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: After re-reading this chapter I decided to do some re-writing because I kept seeing holes and missing pieces. Thank you all again for your support and love. Sorry for so many late changes and as always, Enjoy.

* * *

 **Fox Tails; Chapter 13: Monarchy**

* * *

Breaking News!

"In the music world. Big news for Paris as the popular band RVER is coming to Paris for a three day concert on their world tour." the reporter explained showing a picture featuring the band's logo, "The rock band made up of four members; Rize the lead guitarist, Veil on base, Ether on Drums, and finally Rain lead singer. Each make up the popular rock band RVER."

"Tickets are on sale now, but be quick as they're going fast."

* * *

At Kitsi's House...

Sitting against her pillows Kitsi was listening to her CD player. As the song continued to play Kitsi hummed as she worked inside her sketchbook. A black pencil running over the drawing, adding depth and emphasis to points. Setting the pencil to the side for a moment she looked at the picture, using one hand she set the headphones to rest against her neck.

"What do you think Whissp?" she showed the kwami her current project.

"Not bad." he commented looking over the sketches. Kitsi seemed pleased with the answer, but still felt it was still missing something.

"What are you listening too?" Whissp questioned.

"Oh. I've been listening to RVER's new album." she replied. Reaching over to her music player to pressed the live button allowing the music to play out the stereo.

I am no one's blessing

I'll just bring you harm

A cursed black cat

A mirror broken

Save yourself

Cause I'm your bad luck charm

"It's one of their new songs, 'Bad Luck Charm'." she smiled as she listened to Rain voice and the band filled the room.

"Have to admit the bands not bad." Whissp complemented seemingly into the music, "Guess that's the reason why this guy is such a big deal." he add looking at the picture of the band on the cover of the CD she had been given by the artist. The lead singer was not only talented at singing, no doubt about that, but he was also good looking with those silvery white eyes that seemed to draw anyone in.

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Kitsi seemed to agree.

"Though you don't seem to go all crazy and squealing. How is that?" he questioned.

"Seriously? Have you not been paying attention." she shook her head, "Rain's not just some boy or good looking guy with the voice that would make angels envious and make demons sell their souls." she stated, "Rain is a really, really, special person to me. He's my older brother." she reminded.

"I know. It's still a surprise to me." Whissp snickered before obviously stating "I was there when your big brother, Rain, came over last Friday." he remembered having listened and watched secretly as Kitsi and her brothers, the three triplets, played video games. He had to admit he was intrigued, if not surprised that not only did she have three brothers, but triplets. Three identical brothers. The only key differences was the color streaked into their hair and of course their personalities.

The first one, Hitoshi, seemed to be the leader of the three. Or at least acted like it. He seemed the most vocal and the most hot tempered becoming as red as half his hair at one point. According to his partner Kitsi, he was a photographer whose profession was taking photographs with his trusty partner, the camera around his neck.

Next was Akihiko. While their attitudes seemed similar, he was more composed and could even be evenly eccentric in his manners. He was polite, but gave off an air of electricity like his brothers. He was a cosmetologist or as it was explained to him a person that works with make-up. He could do anything from simple touch up's to make-up designs like the movies. He could anyone look like anything or any characters.

Finally there as Itsuki. He was a bit different than the other two brothers. He gave off the aura of a silent mountain, only talking at points needed. Kitsi referred to him as a wall with a marshmallow center. Surprisingly Kitsi was also able to read her big brother even when he didn't say anything. He was a scene designer and sketched pictures of nature. A background and scene dresser by trade. Guess lifting all those props added muscle to the teen.

In all the three we're like the component of one person and Kitsi treated them as such or as three individuals.

Then there was Rain. When he had first arrived to the house that night Whissp was shocked to say the least. But only hearing about the singer from words of other humans who talked with great appreciation and love for the band. Especially the lead singer of the band RVER. That night also revealed Kitsi's relation to the singer. Ame as his siblings called him was the eldest brother. Kitsi had nearly tackled the male when he appeared at the door with not only gifts for his siblings, including a copy of the bands CD, but also another gift which Kitsi had failed to open yet.

"Are there anymore sibling's I should know about?" Whissp questioned curiously. Kitsi seemed to give a distant look for a moment before smiling and replying, "Nope just my big brothers." pressing the stop button on her music player, she closed her sketchbook before setting it to the side.

"Speaking of brothers I'm meeting Itsuki." they were going supply shopping.

"For what?"

"For wood, paint, and styrofoam. Duh." she responded as she grabbed her bag, "Itsuki going to show me some of his scene setting techniques. I offered to help him carry some supplies."

"Sounds fun." he said sarcastically.

"I know right. Then afterwards we're meeting up with Hitoshi and Akihiko for lunch." she added.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...

"Cookies are done." Marinette had brought a tray of freshly baked cookies, "Careful they're still a bit hot." she cautioned.

"I don't care about a few burns. Your families food is worth it." Nino commented always ready to try anything from his friends bakery.

"I'll eat to that. Your parents make the best stuff." Alya agreed.

"Thanks Marinette." Adrien offered a small smile.

Marinette gave a silent squeal after receiving a compliment from her crush.

'He likes...my...Adrien...' she blushed.

"So me and Nino are going to get tickets later. You guys wanna come?"

"You mean for the RVER concert, sure that sounds cool." Adrien nodded, "Are you coming too Marinette?"

"I uh...me...you..." she stammered.

"Marinette has been saving up for weeks, right Marinette?" Alya nudged her best friend who gave a series of nods.

"Right." Marinette nodded shyly, "...Do you like RVER too?"

"Yeah they're awesome." Adrien smiled excitedly missing Marinette's heart nearly stop.

'I can die happy just seeing that smile.' she blushed madly.

"Guess we can expect to see you at the concert this Friday?" Alya inquired.

"Hopefully. Between my schedule and fencing, I haven't really been able to think about a concert." he sighed.

"Man you really should talk to your dad. I'm pretty sure some labor laws are being violated."

"It's fine Nino." Adrien dismissed, "So should we head over and get our tickets?"

"No doubt." after packing up their things the four friends headed over to the venue to purchase tickets.

* * *

"So how are you liking Paris?" Kitsi asked.

"Fine. The architecture is nice." Itsuki replied.

The two siblings had been out shopping for most of the morning and into the early afternoon.

"I don't know how they can have different colors black. Isn't it just a solid color?" Kitsi questioned looking at her purchase of paint.

"All colors have variations." Itsuki replied.

"I get that." Kitsi returned, "But what's the difference between 'Midnight Black' and 'Pitch Black'? It's black."

"Perception." Itsuki surmised.

"If you say so." he was a background artist so he had a better understanding when using color palettes.

As they continued their discussion they suddenly came to a stop.

"What the..." before them was a line, a very long line of people, "What' with this long line?" stepping over she looked forward noticing a sign...signs indicating this was the line for tickets to see the band RVER.

"Well that explains it..." she concluded, but this was unbelievable. She knew the band was popular, but nothing like this. Continuing their walk around the line they combination over color palettes returned as Kitsi brought up glaze. They were passing the middle half of the line,

"Kitsi?" at the mention of her name she found herself faced with another site. Her classmates to be exact. It actually looked like half her class was in line. She contemplated actually speaking to them in French, she reminded herself that she was with her older brother.

"...Oh hey guys." she greeted pleasantly enough. She supposed she wasn't exactly mad at everyone, as much as she was disappointed, "What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting in line for RVER tickets." obviously.

"We've been saving up for weeks for this concert."

"Who's your friend?" someone pointed out to the male next to her.

"Everyone allow me introduce my big brother. Itsuki!" she motioned to the older teen next to her.

"Hey." the older male greeted his sister's classmates who seemed interested at meeting him.

"Kitsi I didn't know you had a brother."

'Of course not.'

"Yeah. I managed to drag him out so we can have some 'Sibling Bonding' time." she explained happily before lashing onto his free arm, "We've been supply shopping." she said with a smile showing the various bags of supplies they had purchased, "How long have you guys been waiting in line for tickets?" she looked at the long line of people trying to buy tickets and it looked like it would take hours.

"Not long, two hours." Kim said.

"Two hours?" that was a bit long, "Has the line moved at all?"

"Who knows." Alix shrugged, "Frankly it's been at a stand still for ten minutes."

"Judging by the length and number of people I'm estimating a three hour wait at least..." Max calculated earning groans from the other students.

"That long?" at that rate they might not even have any tickets left. Which meant they would have wasted all that time for nothing.

"Well don't lose hope. At least you're with each other." instead of alone in a ice cream parlor for nearly two...! She paused, 'No Kitsi not the time.' she told herself, "I'm sure the line will pick up." she offered optimistically.

"Anyway we're off to do more shopping. Itsuki is going to teach me about the difference between mahogany and blackwood." she gave a quick chuckled, "Everyone knows cherrywood is much more refined. See you guys later." or not. With that the two siblings left.

* * *

When Kitsi got to school the next morning she should have noticed that something wasn't right in the air. Perhaps it was the weather, or maybe there Ms. Mendeleev was giving another pop quiz, it could even be Kim carrying Chloe while Alix held her books, or even...

"Wait what?" Kitsi had to do a double take to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Yet there was Kim carrying Chloe, physically carrying Chloe while Alix was holding her books. A job usually done for Sabrina who was only holding her purse. Closing her locker she prepared to see what was happening, but halted at the last second, "Remember your promise Kitsi, stay out of it." she whispered to herself. With her things in hand she headed to class. Unfortunately the day seemed to travel along a wierd course.

All day she had witnessed her classmates doing various tasks. If they weren't carrying books, they were doing homework, writing notes, fetching food and drinks, and other menial chores for the two girls. It was absurd, it was insane, it was...

"Absolutely ridiculous." Kitsi shook her head. During her free period Kitsi took refuge in what could now be described as her private area, the school roof.

"What's up with you?" Whissp questioned nibbling on a hot pepper.

"Are you serious? Did you not see what was happening?" she referred to the scene downstairs, "Something weird is going on. Like akuma level weird." and that was bad, "Time to investigate."

"Oh I love a good mystery!" Whissp exclaimed before taking his spot in Kitsi's jacket. And so it began. Heading back in the school Kitsi started investigating what was happening with her classmates. She observed them with careful suspicion. The class had become split into groups of two: the one's that did stuff for Chloe and the ones that were aiding Lila.

In Chloe's corner were Sabrina, Kim, Max, Rose, and Juleka. On Lila side was Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, and Alix. As she watched them she took notes silently trying to discover what kind of spell those two had over everyone. So far she caught Max doing math homework for Chloe, seeing the intellectual taking books no doubt filled with Chloe's work. Outside during lunch, under the camouflage of a some shrubs, she caught Lila sitting at a bench. Ivan was holding an umbrella over her to block out the sun, while Alix had been sent off to find her sparkling water. As if it couldn't get any worse she had spotted Kim giving Chloe a foot massage. She didn't know what was worse, the jock having to do it or Kitsi having to see Chloe's feet.

"I don't get it!" Kitsi rubbed her head fiercely, "What is going on today? Did I bump my head this morning?"

"Kit calm down. Your head is going to fall off at this point." Whissp advised, "Look I may have found out what's been going on with your classmates."

"You did? How?" she blinked in surprise.

"Well while you went to the bathroom." which he had been banned since it was the girls room. He was a over 18 centuries old there is nothing he hadn't or wanted to see, "I overheard that italian girl talking with another one of your classmates the tomato boy."

"Tomato boy?" she thought for a second, "You mean Nathaniel!"

"Right him. Anyway, she basically got him to paint a portrait of her for a class assignment. In exchange she would consider giving him her extra ticket to that concert everyone's been talking about." he explained.

"Ticket." she blinked taking everything her partner had just told her, "Oh my Kami. So that's it!" it all made since. Chloe and Lila must be bribing the students with the promise of a concert ticket. That's why everyone was going out of their way to be nice to them, or in Chloe's case tolerant.

"I can't believe they would do this." she frowned, "What am I saying of course they would do this. One's a brat and the other's a pathological liar." neither one would pass a chance at power or attention. But with having a spare ticket and knowing her classmates wanted to see the show they had created a situation where they could hold control.

"This ticket thing has gone out of control. Messages, homework, sparkling water?!" she was on the verge of losing it, "Chloe and Lila have completely taken advantage of people just so they can get a spare ticket." which was wrong enough, but not it seemed everyone was going over the top to win the girls favors.

"Well if you have such a problem with this why don't you do something about it?" Whissp pointed, "Use some of those 'connections' you have." connections being her brother, Rain.

"You know I can't do that." well she could, but she wasn't at that point yet. Plus she had promised herself not to go out of her way if she didn't have to. But this wasn't something easy to ignore or look past.

"Again your morals are completely random. Either you want to stop this or you don't. It's not really your problem." Whissp pointed out and that's what Kitsi was uncomfortable with.

Looking at her watch she noticed the time, "Free period is almost over. I should probably head to my locker." gathering her things she prepared to head back into the school, "Hopefully this week will hurry and go." after Whissp took his place in her case she headed back down. As she headed to her locker she was passing a classroom when she was stopped by a smell.

She sniffed the air, "Is that lemon meringue~" with a mischievous grin Kitsi peeked into the home economics room.

"Oh Kitsi, what are you doing here?" Marinette blinked.

"I smelt baked goods and just had to be nosy." she joked, "What's cooking good loo...I mean what are you baking Mari?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not baking anything." she denied.

'Ding!'

"Then what's in the oven?" she pointed over to the oven. Before Marinette could make an excuse Kitsi had already sidestepped over to the over and opened the door to reveal three trays of oval cake pans.

"Kitsi wait it's..."

"Cake." she noted. Using the oven mit's she removed the three pans and set them on the cooling rack, "Is something wrong Mari? You seem a bit...frazzled."

"Me? Fine. I mean I'm fine just doing a bit of after school baking."

"I can see. How come you didn't do it at home? You live in a bakery."

"Oh no reason. My parents are so busy I didn't want to get in the way." she offered as she began mixing ingredients into one of the bowls, "Could you hand me those lemons?"

Kitsi grabbed the bowl of lemons and handed them to Marinette, "So what's this new recipe?" she asked getting a strange feeling something was up.

"Oh nothing special, just a three layer cake with lemon meringue frosting." she explained as she grated some lemon into the frosting mix.

"A bit sour for my taste, but sounds yummy." she smirked, "Mind if I have a piece? I do enjoy being your guinea pig." especially the tasting kind.

"Not this time." she declined, "This cake is a bit...special. So no nibbling."

Kitsi frowned at this.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped, "I'm out of sugar. How can I finish the glaze without sugar." she seemed to weep.

"It's okay Marinette. I'll go find some more sugar. Pretty sure they have some in the cafeteria pantry." and she knew how to get the key, "Wait right here." after leaving the classroom Kitsi went to grab some sugar.

"I've never seen Mari so...emotional. This must be some 'special' cake." it better be for how much Marinette seemed to be putting into it. As she headed toward the cafeteria until she found herself stopped by a familiar and unwanted voice.

"Sabrina did you remember to book my session at the hair dresser?" Chloe questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Kitsi rolled her eyes at the girls vanity.

"All set Chloe." Sabrina confirmed.

"Great. With all this free time I have I have time to focus on the most important thing." she smirked, "Me."

'Ugh.' Kitsi felt sick.

"What do you have tomorrow?"

"Well..ugh...we have that project in home economics due tomorrow. You know where we all have to re-create a cake design." she re-explained the project.

'Cake recipe?'

"I have that covered." she claimed proudly.

"Oh did you already finish?"

'Chloe baking.' now that was a laugh.

Chloe laughed, "Me baking, not with these nails. No I got someone to do that. Why should I waste my time with something as common as baking, when I can get the baker's daughter for menial tasks."

'Baker's daughter?' Kitsi gasp, she was talking about Marinette, "That little..." she hissed as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Anyway that little assignment is dealt with." she smirked, "All my boring work is being down by the commoners. It's like having more own servants. At least ones I can bring to school."

'That brat!' not the word she was thinking, but it would do.

"They even think they're coming to the concert with me. Can you believe it!" she laughed mockingly.

"..Right..." Sabrina frowned but didn't say anything at her 'friend' mocking their classmates, "Who are you taking to the concert?" she asked half curious and half hopeful.

"Well that's a no brainer, Adrien of course."

"A-Adrien?" Sabrina looked like she had just been smacked in the face, but then that would have been more civil, "But doesn't he already have a ticket to the concert."

"Of course. Someone like him and me can afford to get tickets. Plus since Rain is staying at Daddy's hotel I can go see him anytime I want."

Kitsi fumed hearing the blond brag on and on. She clearly had no respect for anyone, especially not her best friend who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Anyway I'm headed off to the salon. Bye." with a flip of her hair the blond terror was off leaving her obviously heartbroken friend behind.

Kitsi frowned at the sight. With resolve in mind Kitsi turned and headed back. She burst into the room startling the young designer to where she nearly dropped the bowl of icing.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she gasped, "Are you making baked treats for Chloe?"

"What? No. Of course not. There just um...a new recipe I've been working on." she denied.

"Mari." she folded her arms.

"Okay you caught me." she finally broke down, "I may have offered, but in no way tried to bribe, Chloe by doing her home economics project." which explained why she was in the room baking after class hours.

"Marinette." she looked at her friend in disappointment with vague pieces of sadness.

"It's not as bad as you think. I was just helping." she tried to excuse.

"Are you even listening to yourself? This is Chloe. Do you actually think she'll give you or anyone her extra ticket." she didn't even consider her best friend and personal assistant, Sabrina, who was probably upset at this moment.

"No, but maybe if she get's a good grade on her assignment. Plus I have been working on some new pieces that she might like to wear." and that was the last straw. Grabbing hold to Marinette she looked her straight in the eye.

"Get a hold to yourself girl!" she shook her friend trying to get some sense into her, "You're thinking of bargaining to that spoiled witch." it might sound harsh, but it was the truth.

"But..." she frowned, "This might be the only way I can get a ticket to the concert. Plus I can't let Chloe or Lila go to the concert with Adrien."

"But this isn't any better. You're doing someone's homework. Chloes. Also, a three layer cake with a lemon meringue glaze." she pointed out, "Chloe doesn't even know what a measuring spoon is for." she reminded.

"Your right, the teacher will never buy it." she panicked, "I'll have to start over. Make something simple." she began to prepare to make another cake.

Kitsi facepalmed, running it down her face, "Marinette one of these day's we need to have a talk about your priorities." or lack thereof.

"I'm fine Kitsi really." Marinette yawned showing signs of tiredness.

"This has gone on far enough."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling an emergency meeting." she stated sending out the mass text, she had all she could stand and she couldn't stand no more. "This madness must end." after the message was sent out, Kitsi returned her attention to Marinette.

"Marinette get cleaned up. Were headed over to the bakery." she instructed.

"But the cake..."

"Bring it, we'll need snacks." she concluded, they began cleaning up the station. After a quick pick up they headed over to Marinette's house.

After an hour the students finally made it to the bakery. While the students were seated at the booths. Once everyone was settled Kitsi took the podium, so to speak.

"Now then I've called this impromptu meeting because of an issue I've been noticing throughout class." in translation that means, 'All these favors is making me pity you all more than being angry.'.

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"For not even a full day you all have been at each other's throats. You're friends, but you're trying to figuratively kill each other for tickets to a concert." she looked at the students who seemed look in shame at how they had been acting, "I get you like the band and I'm not here to judge. In fact I was going to keep a safe distance from this. But seeing you bend over just to please Chloe and Lila, there's only so much one person can stand to watch." and she had seen too much.

"Kim you've been carrying Chloe to all her classes and all over school." she looked at the athlete.

"Not all over." he refuted.

"Not the issue. She has two legs she can walk on her own." she stated, "Nathaniel you've been drawing nothing but pictures of Lila." because they were doing likeness pictures in class and had to make a personal photo of themselves.

"N-no I haven't." the artist shook his head.

"Your drawing right now on the napkin." she pointed out the artist doodling on one of the napkins. Looking like a deer in headlights he quickly put the picture away, "And Max. How much homework are you planning on doing for them?"

"This is just a few calculus problems." Max concluded having been using his calculator since he walked through the door.

"Calculus? We haven't started that yet." half of them couldn't even get based particle physics. Was this his way of bonus points.

"So we're doing a couple of favors. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you guys are sucking up to two of the most pretentious individuals in school and for what? Concert tickets."

"But it's RVER."

"Doesn't matter." she sliced her hand through the air to dismiss the excuse, "While I'm not here to judge, I can't stand by and watch this madness continue. Plus let's be real those two will probably be trying to take a certain 'blond model' to the concert." the student's seemed to be deliberating Kitsi's words. Even if it was hard to take in the chances of any of them getting the extra ticket was slime to not since both girls wanted to bring Adrien with them.

"Now I think I've found some common ground on this." she began, "Something that will put in end to this favor fest." and save the remaining dignity the students had.

"Now then my first suggestion is having a viewing party." she suggested.

"A viewing party?"

"Yeah we can all meet at my house, make some snacks, and watch the concert from the convenience of an entertainment room." she offered. Though she had a huge entertainment room with flat screen tv's, not many students seemed at the idea of watching a concert at someone's home instead of being there in person.

"I know it's not as 'fun' as going to a live concert, but let's be realistic. Not everyone is going to go to the concert." she reminded that their was only two tickets in each girls possession and if they couldn't get Adrien to go, everyone else was only given a slim to no chance of actually going, "So why not just come together and watch it together." again there seemed to be some debating from the students.

"Just think about it." Kitsi spoke again, "Concert or not, we at least have to agree that this won't get out of control. And the offer still stands for everyone to come over and watch the concert at my ma...house." she added hoping her classmates would extend her offer.

* * *

The next day...

Kitsi sat at her desk, fingers strumming at her desk. Apparently her words didn't extend far enough in the way she hoped.

"Couldn't even wait one day could they." she silently fumed with a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder why I even try." she shook her head. She thought her plan was good. Maybe if she explained about her living arrangements then...

"What is going on with everyone?" Adrien asked having arrived to class seeing all his classmates either with Chloe or Lila.

"Something I like to call the death of dignity." she replied, "It's one of the final days before the concert. Those two pretty much have everyone on a leash for an extra ticket and backstage pass." which was getting sadder with every second, "Also heads up you're on their radar." she warned knowing they'll pounce at the chance to ask the boy out.

"Thanks for the heads up." Adrien gave a small gulp knowing what to expect, "Hopefully things will return to normal after the concert." he offered optimistically.

"I wish it was that simple." she sighed closing her book, "At least the concert is this Friday and this madness will end."

"I might have to agree with you on that. Even Nino is caught up in all this." Adrien frowned seeing his best friend being taken advantage of, "So will you be attending the concert?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, just couldn't bring myself to burn those tickets." she replied.

Adrien's eyes widened, "What?"

"Just kidding Agreste." she chuckled, "Those tickets ticket's were expensive. Oh before I forget." reaching into her bookbag she pulled out a small box, "I believe this is yours." she handed him the small container, "One Ladybug charm."

"Wow you made this?" Adrien gave a slight gasp seeing the charm inside.

"Don't sound so surprised." zipping up her backup she set it back to the side, "As you'll notice it's a ladybug locket. On the back you'll notice a small green paw print." turning the locket over he noticed the green paw print, "When you press it the locket will open and you can place a photograph inside."

"Wow this is amazing." Adrien complimented.

"No problem. It was rather interesting to make." she nodded, "Glad to have another satisfied customer. Now I can focus on my next project."

As the bell rang students went to the seats as the teacher began calling roll. Kitsi observed the classroom carefully, feeling a shift in the air. The classroom was divided and fracture even if things seemed normal a tensity was growing making Kitsi fidget. Perhaps this was her foc sensing a disaster looming. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

After class ended Kitsi was at her locker grabbing her books from her next class. While she was placing things in her book bag, checking on Whispp she prepared to leave, only halted by a group of students or at this point Chloe's entourage walking past her and cutting her off. As she watched them hurdle off she happened to catch a certain brunette falling behind having dropped some of her books. As she went to pick them up a the 'herd' was getting further and further away.

After a quick curse of herself Kitsi closed her locker before heading down the hall. Picking up a couple of books along the way she now stood behind Sabrina as she continued to gather what we're no doubt Chloe;s thing's.

"You okay Sabrina?"

"Oh fine, just dropped a few things." she replied setting the books and papers together.

"I can see that." she noted gathering up a few of the books. After a moment of silence a thought crossed Kitsi's mind.

"Hey Sabrina." once she caught the other's attention she continued, "You know my parents sent me an extra ticket to the RVER concert this weekend and..." she smacked herself on the forehead, "I don't think I'll be needing it." she replied, "Why don't you take it and enjoy the concert."

"Really?" she looked in disbelief, "Why are you giving me this to me?" they weren't exactly friends given how Kitsi and Chloe interacted.

"You're a good person Sabrina. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." she complimented only to receive a surprise hug not even a second later.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem." besides after putting up with Chloe with who knows how long she deserved something, "Just remember what I said and have fun." she gave her one of her energetic smile.

"I will, thank you." after grabbing the last of her books Sabrina hurried to rejoin the group that formed around Chloe.

Kitsi gave a slight shrug before heading off to class. The day seemed to progress as such, well it would have if not for the akuma attack that afternoon. It was another sports themed akuma by the name of Goalkeeper, again Hawkmoth sucked at picking name as much as he sucked at picking victims. This one was a goalie on a high school hockey team. Apparently his team nearly lost their pre-season match because he accidently let the puck slip past him. While the team still won, it didn't stop the criticization by his teammates.

"I am the Goalkeeper!" the akuma declared as he stood in the main streets, "Nothing will get past me!" as police guided people to safety others were trying to hold the akuma off. But as his name implied he either blocked people who tried to get near or sent them back with a barrage of hockey pucks.

"None of you can get passed me!" sending out another barrage of hockey pucks toward civilians they were suddenly deflected by none other than the miraculous fox Kitsune. People cheered seeing the fiery heroine step in, prepared to protect the city.

"Okay so what do we have today." she stepped up towards the goalie.

"I am the GoalKeeper!" the akuma roared out, "Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir!" he demanded only seeing Kitsune.

"My teammates will be a bit late. So how about we get things warmed up." she spun her staff, a glint in her yellow eyes.

"Teammates are all the same. I don't need anyone to win. I am the ultimate player!" he declared as he set a line of pucks down and striking them toward the fox superheroine. As the neared Kitsune blocked them sending them upwards. As they came back down she hit them back at the akuma who blocked them.

"That the best you got!" Kitsune challenged. Apparently not since he again summoned more hockey pucks and firing them at Kitsune who would knock them away or deflect them back at their sender with her staff.

"Goal Keeper this girl is not your concern." Hawkmoth spoke inside his head, "Your real opponents are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I must defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the akuma declared, sending out another wave of hockey pucks Kitsune prepared to deflect them. As she brought her staff up in mid-swing the pucks exploded sending Kitsune skidding back from the blast. She managed to dismount on one of the police cars.

"Oh those are so not regulation. I'm calling the ref." looking around she noticed the akuma had took off during the explosion, "I'm going to need backup for this." with a jump she headed up to the roofs for a better view. Using her flute she summoned a line of smoke and activated her communicator.

"Call Ladybug and Chat Noir." she commanded and waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of minutes she finally got an answer. Thankfully on both ends.

"Kitsune. What's happening?"

"Oh nothing, saare you guys up for a little hockey?"

"Hockey?"

"Taking up a new 'stick'?" Chat joked gaining a annoyed silence from his two teammates, "I'm guessing that one didn't score me any points."

"On a serious not there's a hockey player turned akuma trying to start a brawl on the Paris streets." Kitsune explained, "He slipped away and I could use some backup."

"We're on our way." Chat said.

"Do you know where he might be headed?" Ladybug asked.

"Well after he got finished at the rink he got some new plays from his 'couch'." she referred to Hawkmoth, "My guess he's looking for you guys. Be careful, he's got a good slap shot." she warned.

"Right. Let's hurry and meet at the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug advised to lure him to a space they could work with.

"I'll meet you guys there." if it's Ladybug and Chat Noir puck for brains wanted, then he was going to get it. In more ways than one. Using her flute Kitsune activated her powers. With a spin she slammed the staff down and summoned a group of Ladybug's, Chat Nours, and even copies of herself. Sending them out they we're bait to lead GoalKeeper to the Eiffel Towers.

Once it was set the real Kitsune headed over toward the monument where her comrades were already waiting at the top.

"Glad you guys made it." Kitsune greeted her comrades.

"Sorry for the delay. Hope you didn't have any trouble."

"Oh no trouble." she dismissed, "I got the some clones leading GoalKeeper here." she explained.

"Good." Ladybug nodded, "Did you find where the akuma was?"

"Not sure. I have some theories." she listed some of the items that stood out to her, "I think maybe it's in helmet." she pointed out.

"Alright let's get ready." Ladybug spoke, "It'll take all of us. You guys flank him and I'll go for the helmet."

"Right!" the two nodded.

Just then a clone below the tomorrow had finally lead the akuma to the tower. The purple and red armored akuma looked up seeing the three superheroes.

"Ladybug!" he roared.

"Here he comes!" the three prepared for battle as GoalKeeper charged toward them.

The battle was long and fierce. While Kitsune and Chat Noir kept the akuma busy, Ladybug was able to use her yo-yo to grab and remove the helmet. After smashing it the akuma emerged out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" after purifying the akuma the city was returned to it's peaceful state once again as another victim was removed from Hawkmoths evil.

"Pound it!" the three heroes celebrated their latest victory. After making sure the player was safe and explaining the situation he was released to the medics to give him a full check. Then can Kitsune's least favorite things. Dealing with reporters. In the past she could just disappear and let her comrades handle them. Now that she was public it seemed rude to both her comrades and the reporters themselves. Usually it was just smiling and waving, but with a new heroine about people seemed to want to learn more about the fox themed superheroine. The questions were the standard hero questions.

'How was the fight?'

'What did you think of the newest akuma?'

'What is your opinion on Hawkmoth?'

One reporter even asked her why Hawkmoth never went after her miraculous to which Kitsune responded.

"Guess he's not into necklaces." which seemed plausible in some terms. But once the beeping began, it signaled the end of Q & A. And que Kitsune to provide their escape in a screen of smoke.

* * *

"Alright Ms. Inari your project is up next." the teacher called. It was presentation day in art class. The assignment was to paint an original piece of the student's and present it to class. The student's could decided on a free topic or choose a random one. Some were self portraits, mostly of Chloe and Lila, even when people were mostly painting Ladybug and Chat Noir it wasn't this excessive. Walking up to the front Kitsi set her covered canvas on the stand before facing the rest of the students.

"For my piece I decided to pick a random topic, which was interactions with heroes. My painting is entitled ' Time with Heroes!." pulling back the sheet she revealed her painting to the class. The colors were palettes various colors. The painting contained three different images sectioned off in a circular pattern. The middle one was Kitsi sitting on the bench with Ladybug who seemed to be fuming about something. A rather cute pout on her face while Kitsi seemed to be trying to comfort her. Next one was Chat Noir returning Kitsi's phone, an excited look on Kitsi's face. The final image showed Kitsune trying on a new bracelet Kitsi had given her, a gleam of excitement in her eye.

"Very good Ms. Inari." the teacher seemed to approve.

"Weren't the paintings supposed to be realistic?" Chloe chirped unneededly.

"These are real." Kitsi responded, "Ladybug ran into me at the park. Chat Noir returned my phone. And I gave Kitsune a charm bracelet."

"It seems a bit...how would one say...farfetched." Lila commented.

"How may I ask are my memories farfetched?" Kitsi questioned the italian student who shouldn't be talking about farfetched stories.

"It just sounds like you're saying you personally know Ladybug and Chat Noir." she commented.

'Yes because your stories are so modest and humble.' Kitsi wanted to roll her eyes.

"Plus you're nowhere near as close as Ladybug and I." Chloe bragged.

"Chloe I don't think anyone could be as 'close' as you two are." that comment seemed to add to the girls ego. Had seriously never learned about sarcasm or was she just that bad at reading people and the simplest signs of body language?

"I know right." she smirked. Guess not.

"And yet I repeat these instances are real." Kitsi restated.

"Can you prove it?"

"Well you could ask the them yourselves." she pointed out, "Ladybug found me at the park when she was looking for Chat Noir. She was a bit upset after learning some less than stellar information that day." Kitsi explained without giving to much away.

"What was she upset about?" someone asked.

"Well that's a bit personal and you'll have to ask her yourself." she replied, "With Chat Noir, he returned my cellphone I dropped during the akuma incident at the museum." she explained, "Finally with Kitsune I made her a bracelet for saving me." that one was a bit tricky to make up, so she chose something simple, "And if you still don't believe me they'll tell you otherwise."

"Very good work Ms. Inari." the teacher nodded, "Okay let's continue with our next presenter."

After class Kitsi went to the library to do some studying. When she got there she was met with the sight of her classmates. Who for the most part looked exhausted. If they weren't working or sketching or sewing, they were silently leering at each other or sitting away from each other.

"This has got to end." taking a deep breath she headed over towards the tables and addressed her classmates.

"Alright everyone listen." she called them to attention, even if they listened or not this was going to end, "This has gone on long enough. Are you guys seriously going to end your friendships for a concert ticket." friendship have ended for a lot less, but this was right up there. For the most part Kitsi was met with silence and disinterest.

Suddenly the bell rung, signalling the start of the next class period. Everyone quickly shuffled out of the library, passing by Kitsi without a word. With a sigh and a shrug Kitsi took hold to her things and headed off as well. If she was going to get through to her classmates she was going to have to come up with a different plan.

She could hear Whissp commenting on her mission. Why was she doing it? What was the point? Why should she bother when no one was paying attention?

Even if they wouldn't say, Kitsi knew her classmates, her friends were unhappy. And as they hero she would continue to press on until they smiled again.

Class went on as usual. Thankfully this was the one class Kitsi didn't share with those two pains that it was actually soothing to just hear the teacher lecture. When the bell rung student's were quick to leave and exit for their final class. Kitsi was the last one left. Walking up to the teacher's desk she said,

"Is it okay if I turn in my communities project form?" she asked. The community project was an interesting assignment to say the least. Students would be assigned to a business or nonprofit that helped out in the communities of Paris. Kitsi had been assigned to help out at an antique shop that had been running in Paris for almost two centuries. The owner of the shop was an elderly lady who had been rather unwell and needed extra assistance in the store.

"It's a bit early." the teacher began, "I wasn't expecting papers back for another week. As long as your hours are signed off by the instructor it's okay." he agreed. Reaching into her book-bag Kitsi handed the form over to the teacher who looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order. Good work Ms. Inari." Madame Bustier gave a agreed nod.

Kitsi grinned victoriously, "No problem. I enjoyed my community project really. I just loved playing with Madame Xie." she mentioned the elderly lady, "Ironically I visited the shop before, though it was brief that last time." she admitted remembering her first time in the old shop. Though this time around she had been sweeping, dusting, organizing, and moving boxes. It was still rather interesting.

"Well I'm glad you took something from your time there." she seemed pleased, "These projects are to teach students fundamentals, responsibility, and the reward of hard work." he surmised, "Hopefully the other students have the same experience."

Kitsi gave a quick nod, "I hope so too. I wonder what kind of places they choose to work with?" she thought outloud.

"Your guess would be good as mine." the teacher said with hints of worry, "According to my books, besides you, no one else has even mentioned them. I was clear on the hours they needed to meet and I don't want them trying to pick one at the last minute."

"I'm sure their okay." she hoped, "Plus like you said the project isn't due until next week."

"Right. But the all the hours needed have to be approved by me, they won't count if not." she reminded, "Also many of places already pre-approved have limited spots and hours available." she added, "If they don't get their hours in, I'm afraid they would face a failing grade for the class." That was not good. If none of her classmates got their hours in, they could face automatic failure. What were they doing?

"Madame Bustier?" Kitsi spoke suddenly, "What if I found a place for everyone to get there hours completed."

"This late?" the teacher seemed skeptical.

"Well you see my brother's are doing a big project downtown." she explained, "If I can get their bosses to sign off on it can you give them the missing points."

"I'm not sure." she frowned a bit, "Tell me what type of project is it?" she asked. Kitsi began explaining the project to Madame Bustier. Making sure to add details and reasons that would match with the categories of the project.

"So do you think it would be okay?" she asked hopeful.

"Well I'll have to run it by the Principal. But I see no reason, if you can get all the students to agree to."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can get them there." Kitsi said, "You can count on me!"

* * *

The next day after school the class met at a Paris studio address given to them by the teacher. A note had been sent out to all the students to report downtown for a last minute assignment and while many found it unfair, it was mark mandatory. Inside the studio they were met with the familiar face of none other than Kitsi.

"Welcome everyone!" Kitsi greeted with a warm grin, "Glad to see you all could make it."

"Not really much of a choice." someone mentioned.

"When did you get her Kitsi?" Marinette asked.

"I've been here for a bit." she said, "I was actually going to come here anyway, but having you all here makes it even better, right."

"What even is this place?"

"It's my the studio where my brother's are doing their internship." she revealed much to the shock of her classmates.

"Y-Your brother's?"

"Yep." she confirmed, "It's a studio they use for things like photoshoots, make-up, prop creation and other cool projects." she explained with excitement in her voice, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Why did Ms. Bustier assign us here?"

"Well..." Kitsi began, "I happened to mention that my brother's we're doing a kind of community project and needed the extra help." she explained, "Though when she offered to send by some help, I didn't think she would send you guys."

"So wait, our assignment is helping out at your brother's studio?"

"It's going to be so much fun." Kitsi nodded, "I can't wait for you guys to meet my big brothers. You're going to love them."

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"Simple. The project requires students to work with a business or nonprofit, approved by the school, for a certain number of hours." she reminded, "This way we all can work together and get the assignment done."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing too hard." she began, "Just anything that moves the project along."

"And this is mandatory?" that they had to give up their after school hours for.

"Looks like it." she confirmed, "Before we get started let me introduce you all to my big brothers!" she revealed motioning to the three man's behind her.

The classroom gasped.

"This is the brother...brothers you we're talking about?" Marinette looked at the three older teens.

"Not exactly." she corrected, "My other big brother couldn't exactly be here right now. You'll meet him later." she explained, "These three are my other big brothers. Hitoshi, Akihiko, and last but not least Itsuki." she introduced.

"Now guys my classmates and friends are here to help you with your projects." she explained, "So please treat them with respect. And I mean that on both sides." she added looking at her big brothers with a mix of playful warning.

"Right, we're just happy for the help." Akihiko said, "Thank you all for volunteering your time."

"Speak for yourself..." the commented a double jab to Hitoshi's sides.

"We'll all split up to help things move quicker." Kitsi began, "Ivan,Kim, Alix. You guys are the muscle, you'll be helping Itsuki with set design."

"As long as I don't have to get anyone drinks I'm fine." Alix stated.

"Bet I can lift more than any of you guys." Kim dared.

"Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel being some of the most decorative of the class you guys can help Akihiko with make-up."

"Whoa so glamourous~" Rose beamed.

"And Nino, Alya, Sabrina and Max you'll each have the honor of working with Hitoshi on the technical stuff. Mostly video and photography" she finished,

"Count on us." Alya nodded.

"What about me?" Marinette asked not having gotten a job.

"You'll be helping me out. We'll be doing a bit of everything, but mostly making sure everyone has everything they need." she explained, "Now then let's get started!" after the students were split up to their groups everyone went to work setting up the venue. The group with Itsuki helped set up the backgrounds for the venue including equipment. At the makeup stations Akihiko gave a quick tutorial on application to his assistance while they set up each area with the appropriate tools. Lastly the group with Hitoshi were setting up the lighting and equipment on stage. All and all everything was going off smoothly.

"Hey guys just checking up on everyone. Anybody need anything?" Kitsi asked.

"We're pretty good here."

"Well if you need anything..."

"What is going on here!?" a voice called or rather demanded. Looking to the entrance they spotted the figures of Chloe and Lila looking not to pleased.

"Oh boy..

"Let me handle this." Kitsi stepped in prepared to face the two girls. She didn't want her brother's to catch wind she wanted to get it done quickly.

"Chloe. Lila." she began, "How can I help you?"

"What is everyone doing here?" Chloe questioned.

"Everyone is helping out with the venue at the moment." she explained, but inside knew it wasn't going to end just like that.

"No what you're doing is trying to hog our classmates. They should be doing things for me." she stated, "I have homework that needs to be done, nails that need to be painted, and fans that won't fan themselves."

"My portrait isn't done and Rose promised to fix my nails." Lila added looking at her nails.

"They aren't servants." she stated, "They are people. But most of all they are our classmates. Who you both seem to have no problem taking advantage of the past couple of days." she added noting their behavior.

"I haven't used anyone. Everyone was just being kind to me." Lila offered rather innocently.

Kitsi rolled her eyes. She might not be as bad as Chloe, but she wasn't exactly far off.

"While our definitions might differ, very differently, everyone is helping out my brother's with some projects." she informed.

"Why?" Chloe questioned in annoyance, "Have they forgotten that if they finish their promises, none of them will get to go to the concert with me."

"This isn't about the concert." well it was, "Everyone was sick of you both holding a ticket over their heads. You weren't even considering taking them."

"And what makes you think you know anything." Chloe scoffed.

"You should really consider getting into other people's business." Lila stated.

"My friends are my business." Kitsi retorted not backing down, "And like I said everyone wanted volunteered to help out." she reaffirmed.

"I'll bet." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she looked around the area seeing all the students working and walking around. Not even stopping or sparing 'her' a look.

"You know..." she folded her arms, "This is for a class project. They're earning their grades as well as doing a good deed for the community. You should try it sometime." or ever, if they was possible.

"As if." Chloe scoffed, "I do not do labor of any kind. That kind of menial task is reserved for workers." she stated, "You did this whole thing just so you could make yourself popular by coming to the rescue, but you even had the nerve of brainwashing my classmates just so you could tell them what to do."

Kitsi's jaw clenched, "I didn't brainwash anyone. I gave them a choice. And they choose to stay and help." she folded her arms, "Plus maybe you would still have a friends for that matter if you showed some decent respect."

"What?"

"You know respect." she spelt out, "One of those words you seem to always forget when you're trying to force your will on people and make them do things." she stated, "You didn't even consider your 'classmates', who who treated like some slave, feelings when you we're having people doing stuff for you." she accused back.

"So what. People should want to do favors for me and be happy I let them do it." she said haughtily, "Until you had to show up and get into everyone else's business."

"No you should be happy people even talk to you or even acknowledge you with all the stuff you pull.", Kitsi corrected, "Plus like I said my friends are my business. You were taking advantage of them and their want to go to a concert. The both of you." she looked between the girls in disgust, "Plus unlike some people I actually come through with my promises instead of making up random nonsense to make them believe other wise." that one was directed at Lila.

"Excuse you?" Lila leered at the comment, "How dare yo..."

"Am I too late to help out?" a voice came. Looking back none other than Adrien had entered the studio.

"Adriken!"

"Adrien!"

Chloe and Lila greeted only to leer at each other at the same time.

"Oh hey...you guys." he greeted before he found himself between the two girls.

"Hey Adrien what brings you by?" Kitsi inquired.

"Nino said everyone was helping out here. Hope you don't mind just popping in." he explained.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." Kitsi nodded, "Plus this will be the perfect time for you to meet my big brothers." she added in excitement. Just in time as the three brother's walked up to check on their little sister.

"Adrien allow me to introduce you to my big brothers." she revealed.

"These are your brothers?" Adrien gasped a bit in surprise.

"You know him?" Hitoshi asked recognizing the model.

"Yeah Adrien's one of my classmates and a friend. Remember that charm I was making. It was for him." she reminded, "Though by the sound of it you guys know each other."

"Sorta..." Adrien admitted, "I've actually seen them work at some of shoots I've been doing." he revealed much to their surprise, "Though I wouldn't have expected them to be to your brother's. Your sister is an excellent designer." Adrien complimented.

"Yeah our little sister has always been the creative type." Hitoshi smirked.

"Pretty and talented. Our little sis is growing up." Akihiko added.

"Not too much." Itsuki patted Kitsi on the head.

"You guys..." Kitsi groaned, "You're embarrassing me."

"Yeah she's is pretty..." Adrien tried to compliment.

"What?" the blond felt like everyone was looking at him. The gaze was especially tense from the three brother's who had just heard one of their sister's classmates, who just happened to be a famous model, call their little sister pretty.

"I mean not pretty...I mean she does look nice." he stammered trying to correct himself, "You know for a girl. Not that other girls don't look nice."

'Oh Kami please stop talking.'

"So Adrien you said you came here to help out with the projects." Kitsi jumped in changing the subject.

"Y-Yeah if you have any place for me." Adrien said nervously.

"Of course." Kitsi nodded, "You can help Marinette and me with backup." she pointed to the pig-tailed designer who was talking with Alya. As soon as those blue eyes landed on them she seemed to go into a nervous tense, before waving with a goofy grin.

'She's adorable.' Kitsi giggled to herself.

"That sounds cool." Adrien agreed, "Excuse me." breaking away from the two girls he headed over towards the other students and instantly began to talk with everyone.

"Do we have to worry about the blond?" Hitoshi whispered to her in Japanese.

"What? No." she shook her head, "He's in the little brother space." she confirmed back in Japanese, while also warning him and her brother's about touching her friends.

"If you say so." Hitoshi shrugged a bit, but he was keeping his eyes on him. Client or not no one was going to think about messing with his little sister.

"Right. I also say you three have a job to do. Now off you go." she motioned her brothers back to their stations, "And as for you two, I bid you both adieu. By Sabrina." and that was that. Walking off she left the fuming girls who leered at the transfer student with mirth and spit that even terrified Sabrina

As the rest of the afternoon progressed the projects seemed to be going off without a hitch. Everyone was for the most part happy. A break was called allowing the students to take a much earned rest. Watching from the sidelines Kitsi could see her classmates we're actually having fun, even Sabrina was talking with her fellow classmates. Finding it safe and clear without Chloe there to cast a dark cloud on everyone's time.

"It's all coming together." Kitsi seemed satisfied. Her brother's were getting their projects done, her classmates were happy, and now they all could go to the concert, "For once nothing could possibly go wrong." hopefully.

Suddenly there was a scream in the room.

"What was that?" Kitsi went into fight mode and began looking around the room. But what she saw was no akuma.

"It's Rain!" all the students looked to find the lead singer of RVER had entered into the studio. Soon all the students had crowded or tried to crowd around the music star.

"It is him?"

"I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Rain is here for a photoshoot.", Kitsi explained, though she couldn't believe she forgot.

"A photo shoot?"

"Remember. I told you guys, in few words, that Hitoshi's is a photography intern." she reminded, "Taking photo's of the band is for his project and part of his work. What do you think you guys have been setting up for."

"Wait? All this stuff..."

"Is for the shoot." she confirmed, "Between working with the internship and school work my brother's were a bit swamped." she explained.

After one last wave the singer was ushered to the back where the shoot would take place. All the students and fans were asked to wait in the front.

"And where do you think your going?" Kitsi raised an eyebrow before stepping in front of the girls, "You heard the photographer no one allowed."

"Says who?"

"Do you really want to play this game?" she folded her arms, "Listen I'm happy most of you, came to help me. But this is for part of my brother's work. You can talk to Rain after the shoot." she pointed out as she stood poised at the door.

"And you think your going to stop me?" Chloe challenged.

"Oh no." she declined, "He is." she pointed. Suddenly a shadow was cast about the room. Student's looked to the door to find a rather large, very intimidating figure that overshadowed everyone of the students.

"Who...or what is that?" someone finally mustered up to ask.

"Everyone allow me to introduce Rain's bodyguard." Kitsi revealed, "Rhino." she introduced the large male to the other's. He looked at least 6'5 and built with muscles outlined by the suit.

"What did his parents feed him?" many of the students couldn't deny or even fathom how someone could be that big.

"And I thought Adrien's bodyguard was intimidating. That guy is huge!" Nino stated still in post shock.

"I think he would eat Adrien's bodyguard." Adrien blinked.

"I can't help but agree with you." Adrien nodded not denying the other was way more intimidating than his bodyguard.

"Now no need to fret. Rhino's a big gentle giant." Kitsi commented, "Unless you try to hurt the band, then he'll have squash you." she clapped her hand together for emphasis.

"Rhino will be at the door. And no one is allowed back." she stated, "And I mean it. I'll leave up you Rhino." with that the two switched places with Rhino standing in front of the door.

"Now then let's all do our best and finish out." Kitsi encouraged. With the pathway to Rain literally blocked the students decided to return back to work. While it seemed like the simple instructions to follow, even the best intentions will always had those that just wouldn't listen.

"I actually agree with you." Lila tightened her lip, "Obviously she's only doing this for attention. Rather sad."

"More like pathetic." Chloe scoffed, "She even has the nerve to talk about me when the only reason the class even came was to get free tickets."

"Well it's working." Lila pointed out how no one was even paying them attention or rather no one was paying her attention. Did they even understand how much those tickets cost or how fortunate they were that they were being offered for free.

After Rain had been whisked away to the back by the three brothers, Chloe and Lia had been off to the side surveying as their classmates continued to have their break.

* * *

"I'm Lila Rossi." she introduced herself to the singer.

"Well Ms. Rossi..."

"Lila is fine." she insisted while still keeping her smile.

"Right. What are you doing back here?" he questioned curiously, "I believe all students were asked to wait up front."

"I'm one of the students helping out with the venue." she explained.

"Hm, so you're one of the volunteers. Still shouldn't you be upfront with the rest of the students?"

"Actually I was assigned to help back here." she corrected, "With so many students helping out they wanted to make sure everyone got a chance to pull their own weight."

"Hm." Rain seemed rather observant of the girl or rather her explanation, "I suppose that's valid. By why were you assigned to do?"

"To be a personal assistant." she replied, "My job is to assist you and make sure you are comfortable."

"That's rather...odd." he raised an eyebrow, "But if that's what Kitsi assigned I suppose I can't argue."

"Kitsi?" she blinked thinking of the Japanese student, her eyebrows knitting a bit at the thought of the self-righteous girl who stole everyone's attention, "You know her?"

"She's the coordinator for all this." he replied as he tuned his guitar, "She's one of a kind." this comment made Lila frowned. Not only was that 'hot-head' stealing everyone's attention, but somehow she had gotten the attention of the singer, Rain. A music star well above the likes of 'her' as he spoke so fondly of her like they we're so close. Watching the singer adjusting his cuffs he happened to notice an object on his finger.

"I couldn't help notice that cuff pin. It's a paw print." she pointed. It looks a lot like Chat Noir's symbol." she commented.

"It does." he agreed, "Truth be told I'm a rather big fan of Chat Noir's." he admitted, "A close friend made it for me."

"Really?" a contemplating look seemed to form over her lips, "You know I happen to know Chat Noir personally?" she revealed.

"Hm?" silver white eyes stared at the girl, "You know Chat Noir?"

"Si." she nodded, "I'm actually close friends with Paris's heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved my life and we all became close friends." she detailed to the singer who seemed intrigued by the lead singer, "We even have the same fashion sense." she reached into her pocket and showed him the ring.

"Is that, a black cat ring." he looked almost surprised seeing the piece.

"Good eye. I actually made it myself." she revealed, "Chat Noir liked it so much he even signed it." she pointed to the inscription etched in light green writing.

Chat Noir

"Amazing." Rain seemed impressed.

"What is this?" Hitoshi stated, "Didn't I say all students to stay up front." he looked at the Italian girl, "We're in the middle of the shoot."

"It's fine Hitoshi." Rain spoke, "Ms. Rossi is helping out and assigned back here by Kitsi as an assistant."

Hitoshi seemed suspicious of the answers, "She didn't tell me anything like that. Even so she should still be up front. This is a private shot." he reminded.

"Must there be a fight so early." Akihiko said as he help Itsuki finish up the back drops.

"This is not a fight." yet, "But seriously you need to leave." he looked at Lila pensively.

"My apologies for him Ms. Rossi." Rain seemed to apologize, "He's rather temperamental even during the best situations."

"No need for apologies Rain." she smiled, "But do you mind if I get a picture with you before I go? If it's not a problem." she asked.

"Of course." he agreed. Taking out her phone the two took a quick photo.

"Thank you so much!"

"Of course. It's always nice to meet a fan and friend of Chat's."

* * *

Outside the studio was in full swing. The regular staff had shown up for the regular workers had come. This also meant the students didn't need to hang around, though with a celebrity there she couldn't really turn them away so they stayed on, with a bit of pleading to her brother's. Thankfully Chloe had left, bragging of something about shopping and meeting up with Rain back at the hotel.

Even though her work was finished Kitsi wanted to walk around a bit before Rain was finished with Hitoshi. She spent most of the time side stepping people, some carrying and pushing objects around the studio. Soon she found herself next to the makeup stations. Many figures sat in chairs while cosmetologist worked on their make up and touch-ups. At one of the chairs happened to be her older brother Akihiko. Seeing him work on the client reminded her of when they were kids. Akihiko would always ask her to let him practice his skills on her. How many hours she spent being blushed, glossed, and powdered. In the end she mostly looked liked someone took a paint canvas to her face, but she was happy.

Which brought her back to the present time where Akihiko was now a professional. And since he was now in Paris for his internship she decided to give him a welcome present. She spotted it in the store and it just screamed his name. A professional makeup case with a thousand stations and organizing trays. Perfect for her brother to carry his tools.

'I can't wait to see his face.' she gave a goofy smile and nearly skipped over toward her brother's station.

"Oh Akihiko." she basically sang as she stopped in front of his station, "I have something to show you." the present was held behind her back.

"Not now Kitsi I'm a bit busy." Akihiko said as he applied foundation to females skin.

"Wow that looks really good." Kitsi complimented. Moving in closer she found herself right over her brother's shoulder.

"Kitsi you're a bit close..." he mentioned.

"Sorry." she apologized taking a step back to give her brother room to work, "So what's the theme today? Alien, sea creature, cyborg from the future."

"No it's Formal." he corrected.

"Oh well that sounds elegant." she supposed, "So what kind of occasion is it for?" she asked curiously.

"It's for a formal party." he said

"Oh a party." Kitsi seemed excited, "There so much fun. Even formal ones. What kinds of colors are you using?" she asked.

"Just a quick foundation, blush, and a generous application of autumn red lipstick." he explained, "Now I need to concentrate."

"Don't mind me. I just wanted to show you something I ran across while I was shopping with Itsuki. I think you're really going to like it." she hoped, "It also has these really neat compartments and holders. It's amazing!" she exclaimed. Though in her excitement her she had accidently hit a tray causing a open bottle to fly up and splash down over the model and streak the make-up.

"Oops..." Kitsi tensed a bit

"Kitsi what did you do?" Akihiko seemed to panic as he tried to stop the running and dry the model off.

Kitsi shrank back a bit, "I was just trying to..."

"Now I have to re-due this whole the touch-up thing." Akihiko frowned, it took him two hours and now he would have to start over again.

"Gomen'nasai." Kitsi apologized hearing the sadness in her brother's voice, "Her let me help." she offered reaching for one of the brushes. No sooner her hand was swatted away by none other than Akihiko.

"Absolutely not." he declined, "This is precise work, which requires a steady hand. Please Kitsi just let me work. You've helped enough today." with the makeup in hand he tried to salvage the remains of his work and rework the make-up. Kitsi opened her mouth to speak again, but felt it stifle in her throat. Looking down for a moment she placed the kit on the makeup counter and walked away.

'You've helped enough.'

As she walked inside the studio she caught the sight of her brother Itsuki. With her senses renewed she decided to check on him and surprise him. Hopefully the third time would be the charm. As she neared she found herself right behind him.

"Hey Itsuki!" she called happily waiting for her brother to acknowledge her.

"Oh hey Kitsi." he greeted his little sister, "Did you need something?"

"Not really just wandering, around." she replied, "I saw you and thought maybe you needed a hand? Maybe I could help you lift some of the equipment." she offered seeing as he was moving boxes.

"Not really. These boxes are rather fragile." he mentioned.

"I think I can handle it. Come on let me just take a few." she offered ready to take a box or two off his hand.

"No Kitsi. Go sit. This is no place for you." Itsuki stated before leaving to finish the work he had been given.

'No place for you.'

With a frown Kitsi stood there before walking off. Soon she found herself taking a seat in a random chair. With a sigh she leaned back, trying to collect herself and the her lackluster day she had been having. So far she had ruined two projects, broken a lot of glass. It couldn't get any worse. Usually during her times she was upset she would do a number of things to calm herself. She would do some meditation, make a charm or three, and since she had gotten miraculous she would talk to Whissp. Though that had only gotten far given that Whissp liked to be cryptic. Plus with so many people around she had to decide on something more plausible.

"Eat." looking around she spotted a box sitting on the side of the table. She recognized the logo on the box.

'Marinette.' she smiled feeling a warm sensation in her stomach unable to stop a smile from forming on her face. Opening the box she found a rows of macaroon cookies. She couldn't be so happy to see cookies. But that didn't mean wasn't happy. Picking up one she took a bit and felt a jolt of energy through her body. Each one brought more and more happiness, filling the pieces of her fractured heart.

"Kitsi?" looking to the side she spotted her friend Marinette.

"Hey Mari-caroon~" she greeted happy to see her friend. Seeing her face always seemed to brighten her day. She had wondered where she went after Rain came and things really got busy.

"Where did you get that box?" she questioned seeing the box on Kitsi's lap, "Did you eat all those macaroons?!"

"Um...yes, they were really delicious." she licked her lips of the remaining crumb, "All twenty five of the sweet, creamy miracles." she beamed happily, "Was this a new recipe?"

"Kitsi, why did you eat them? These weren't for you." Marinette's tone had shifted from shocked to upset.

"But I...thought..."

"You don't go around eating things not meant for you. Oh now what am I going to do?" she frowned picking up the empty box.

"I'm sorry Marinette I didn't know." she tried to explain.

"Just...forget it. I need to go and replace them before the end of the day. Why don't you think before you do something." without even letting Kitsi explain Marinette left.

"I...I'm sorry." but it was too late, she was gone. Kitsi felt herself deflate seeing the other hurt look. The cookies must have been for something important to make her look so crushed and upset. But she didn't know. She wouldn't have touched them if she knew. But it was the last thing she said that really cut deep.

'Why don't you think...'

'Why don't you listen...'

'Why do I even try.'

'This is no place for you.'

Kitsi clutched her chest feeling a pain surge through her. It hurt, physically hurt. This was the fourth time it's happened and she didn't like it. Picking up her case Kitsi again found herself sent away.

There was nothing for her there.

* * *

Kitsi found herself on the studio roof. She always prepared high places to vent and clear her mind. Her mind was a slew of emotions. She was sad, disappointed, hurt, angry, anxious, and a mix feelings she hadn't picked out yet. At the moment she was...crestfallen.

She sniffed, "I was only trying to help. But instead I get yelled at and accused." she wept vainly trying to removed the hot tears from her eyes, "Why do I even try? Even in the end something always goes wrong." she sniffed again, "Whissp. Whissp?" she called not hearing a word from her partner. Taking her case she opened the main compartment and looked inside. She found no trace of her partner among the charms inside. Opening more of the compartments she still found no trace of her partner anywhere.

Where was he? He never left. He promised. He never would leave her side. That was their promise to each other.

But no one keeps their promises. No one ever says what they mean. No one cares, so they lie. Even with the best intentions there's only despair.

"I only wanted us all to be together. I only wanted to make everyone happy." she whispered bringing her knees up to let her head rest against pressing the case against her chest.

* * *

"The pieces of a broken heart. A morbid display of anguish, pain, and loneliness. Try as you might you can never truly save someone. Let alone wait for someone to save you." because you can only push a person so far before they completely break under the weight, "Absolutely perfect prey for my akuma."

"Now go and evilize that girl!"

* * *

Kitsi lay against the rooftop, her broken case held tightly against her form. Curled into herself Kitsi could only lay there, letting the cool winds drift her away from her fractured reality. Many of her charms scattered on the ground including the black box that held the ring. That ring she promised to make. With her own hands. But just like her, it wasn't needed. Irrelevant. Unwanted.

Above her a creeping darkness fluttered around her form. It descended like a bitter dream, touching her case it melded into her most prized possession. Where she created and formed to her heart's contents. The designs that extended her feelings, her aspiration, each a piece of herself.

'It's okay.' a voice whispered in her mind, 'Just sleep, just dream'

In the unconscious realm of slumber Kitsi could only dream. Be happy and dream. Content and dream. To never worry, to never falter, or be in pain. In reality she had only hurt people. In reality people only hurt her. No matter how hard she tried, even with all her might she was still unwanted. No one cared.

'I just don't want to be alone'

'I don't want to be weak'

'I'm not br...ok...en, am I?'

'I don't...don't...want to fail..them.'

'Just sleep, Just dream' it repeated in a tempo, lulling her further and further into fields of wild flowers and blue skies. Nestled against the safety of the meadow, underneath the cool blue sky, maroon opened momentarily, only to slip back into the welcoming embrace of her mind.

* * *

"Now my new champion time to reveal yourself to the world." a voice told her.

* * *

Outside the smoke disappeared from her body. Her outfit had changed into a white onesie with a black petticoat with a long train in the back. She wore a pair of long silver-white boot's adorned her feet and stopped at her thighs. A mask was set over her eyes, white with purple and black accents. Her hair was now a metallic silver color, styled short with two long bang on the side and two short pieces set upwards like a pair of antenna. Eyes slowly opened revealing the monochromic eyes, iconic yellow on the right and a dark purple on the left. She rose from the ground and stood.

"I am Monarchy." she declared as hundreds of butterflies quickly swarmed behind her, creating a cape that moved as though caught in a fierce wind.

* * *

"A fitting name." Hawkmoth chuckle, "Now Monarchy, I've given you a special power. While everyone has turned their backs on you, I see your true value." he explained, "Even after all you've done your feelings are always overlooked. But I haven't forgotten you. I see your true strength. I only ask you put your trust in me. Sound fair?"

* * *

"Of course Hawkmoth." Monarchy nodded seeing her new appearance in the puddle of water left behind by the storm. With a quick bend of her legs Monarchy was skyward. She glided over the city, the heels of her shoes clicking against the air as she moved herself from one spot to another. Soon it took her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, the monument to the city of lights and love. Out reaching her hand she a cane materialized in her hand. A slim cane, a sceptre, with a small orb floating on top and stood a foot taller than her.

"Now show them Monarchy. Show them what true depths of your power."

Reaching into her case Monarchy pulled out something, revealing a yellow and seafoam green color charm. She threw it up in the air surprising the heroes to what she was up to. Taking the sceptre she brought it upwards towards the blue sky where the charms still hovered. The orb began to cloud into a dark color, A light gathered inside the orb before shooting upwards in a violet light that soon transformed into a butterfly. An akuma. That fluttered upwards,before melding with the charms. When they came down they clattered on the floor of the tower. A familiar insignia appeared on their surfaces before being encased in purple smoke. It moved and grew, the smoke taking on more human like aspects before finally becoming solid.

In place of the charms stood the forms of the Pharaoh. A former akuma with the powers of ancient Egypt bestowed upon him by the Gods he beseeched. Next to him was Dark Knight, a true warrior of medieval times with the power to turn anyone towards his cause.

"My Monarchy." the Pharaoh and Dark Knight bowed on bended knee to his creator, "How may we serve you my creator?"

"Use them my champion. All you create with your powers will follow your command. They will listen. They will protect. They will never abandon you."

"Never alone." she whispered as her eyes fell on the still kneeling akuma. With a motion of her hand Pharaoh and Dark Knight rose up.

"Pharaoh. Dark Knight." she spoke seeing the other attentive to her voice, "Go into the city. Use your powers to turn citizens into an army." she commanded.

"Yes Monarchy." they declared, "Horus, give me wings!" at the declaration the Pharaoh was bestowed wings and a new mask. He lifted both he and Dark Knight off the Eiffel Tower and headed toward the heart of the city. But it would not end.

They broke your creations.

They broke your spirit.

They broke your heart.

Now she would break everything. And no one would save or stop her.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

A/N: Buckle your seatbelts it's going to be feels trip the next chapter. I know everyone's a bit confused and now I will explain the changes. While I usually don't do this, I felt as though I had rushed through it without an actual plot to it. I also wanted to add more depth to it. So I decided why not do the akumatization of my star character. My theory is that for characters, like miraculous holders, the terms of being akumatized must adhere to certain terms. The biggest being they must face some kind of emotional trauma that forces them to become vulnerable to Hawkmoth. In most of the chapter's I've done when Kitsi's was about to be akumatized she managed to break Hawkmoths control because she had no real reason to actually accept it. She didn't want to. I figured that if Kitsi was going to be akumatized it had to be because of something really important to her. Her friends and family. She values them more than her own well being and to know she has failed them would definitely make her emotionally vulnerable. For a person who values saving others, whose going to save them when the time comes? I would like to make Kitsi as human as possible. Even the most positive person will have their bad days and a smile just can't hold up. Kitsi has face disappoint before, literally, but she only got through it because she had something to lean back on. If faced with multiple situations where she caused and could not fix anything she's bound to lose it. She's human and has feelings. The embodiment of the one whose smiling on the outside, but shattering on the inside. And to the Miraculous pattern, people are oblivious to it until it's too late.

Next I think kwami's also play a certain role in keeping their partner's safe from Hawkmoth. Their like the life jacket keeping them from sinking into dark waters. If they were somehow separated it would make it easier for their partners to become akumatized. For Kitsi's power's I wanted to do something outside the normal. I would imagine if Kitsi had the power of Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous, she would be pretty pretty happy. I think combining it with her charm case adds an homage to her creative side.

Also before anyone else questions I am planning a Kitsune vs. Volpina chapter after the next chapter. The next chapter you will see more about Kitsi's brother's, a mention to their mother, and why you don't mess with an kwami's partner.

Thank you all again and please remember to commit and review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming and enjoying another chapter. I've really enjoyed reading your comments and reviews. Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fox Tails: Chapter 14; When She Falls**

* * *

 _Don't make me fall if you're not going to catch me_

It was a beautiful day in Paris. Or at least it was. During the afternoon hours while people were going about their business, they found their routines broken by the appearance of not one, but two akuma's. People ran screaming as the two akuma's walked through the streets. In the past half hour they had avast a small army of knights and soldiers created from civilians. With Pharaoh and Dark Knight at the lead.

"Um would you like to say a few words to the people of Paris?" The reporter offered holding up the microphone to the two akuma's, "Why have you returned?"

"We are messengers of the Monarchy." Pharaoh declared.

"Now kneel before the will of her majesty!" Dark Knight proclaimed.

"Monarchy?" the reporter repeated a bit confused, "And who is this Monarchy?" Nadja questioned.

"She is the new ruler is this city. Now prepare to bow!" Dark Knight declared pointing his sword, "Forward!" raising his sword he slashed at the news crew destroying the camera in the process. Najda and her camera man ran off.

With the interview literally cut short, the two akuma's went to work creating their master's army. Pharaoh used his powers to turn citizens into mummy's as Dark Knight turned others into armor soldiers who continued their mission down through the streets.

* * *

On top of the Eiffel Tower...

" _Very good Monarchy." Hawkmoth congratulated, "You've turned half of Paris into your own army. But remember you still need the miraculous."_

"You'll have them." with Pharaoh and Dark Knight having completed their jobs their was still the matter of getting the heroes to come out. But she couldn't underestimate them. If she was going to defeat them she would have to do what had been done to her. Severe their safety into her case she pulled out a charm a few charms. Sorting them she began using her powers to embed an akuma within them.

The first charm was a circular shape. Double sided, one with a storm cloud and a lightning bolt running through, the other side was a sky blue color with a white cloud and a sun peaking out from the top. As she tossed it in the air she released the butterfly into the akuma allowing it to materialize into the form of Stormy Weather. The next, was a light purple wifi signal set against a black background. Flipping the charm up she used her powers to embed it with life. When it returned down it had been transformed into Lady Wifi.

"How can we serve you My Monarchy?"

"Stormy Wifi" she addressed the weather girl and the reporter, "I have some news that needs to get out." she pointed her sceptre, "And I know just the place to get a message across." the aim was towards the television studio, "I also have some items I need back."

"Go and don't let anyone stop you." she ordered.

"Yes my Monarchy!" on her order the two akuma's left into action. Lady Wifi materialized through her cell phone, while Stormy Weather lept off the building and took through the skies.

" _Very good my champion. I'm anxious to see what your planning." Hawkmoth spoke with peaked curiosity at how his new champion was faring so far, "Soon not even the heroes will be able to contend with so many of their former enemies at once. Then you'll crush them!"_

"First I take back what's mine." a flash went through her eyes. She touched her forehead feeling a pressure.

" _Something wrong Monarchy?" Hawkmoth questioned._

"It's nothing." she replied feeling the pressure dissipating, "Nothing at all."

* * *

At the TVi Studio...

The crews and staff inside were setting up for a live broadcast showcasing the band RVER. While members worked setting up the equipment, three of the four members had already arrived to check out the building.

"As you can our staff is working to make sure everything is perfect for the live stream." Alec Cataldi had been showing the band around the large studio and giving them a tour of where they would be playing, "And this is where you all will play."

"Oh Rain had some business to take care." Veil replied. Veil was the basset of the group. The seventeen year old female gave a slight lean of her hips before adding, "He'll be here for rehearsals."

"Great!" the host nodded, "Just let me know if there's anything I can get you guys."

"How about some jackets, catching a bit of a draft in here." Rize mentioned feeling a cold breeze coming through.

Suddenly cold air burst through the door. People inside braced themselves as the gust sent equipment flying. As it died down people looked up just in time to see a figure standing in front of the door.

"We'll you don't see that everyday." a girl with an umbrella and a mask waltzing into a television studio after a tornado blows through.

"Call the police and get in touch with the heroes!" as the assistant went to dial the number, suddenly in a flicker her phone was brought back to life. The female dropped it on the floor where it clattered and vibrated before energy burst from the screen. As it expanded and became whole it revealed the form of none other than Lady Wifi.

"Sorry your call cannot be placed at this time." the female smirked as her companion joined her, "Listen up! This studio is now under the control of Monarchy." she declared to the staff and crew.

With grin Lady Wifi sent out a flurry of pause icons across the room, hitting anything and anyone. Soon everyone from the host, the crew, the staff, even the band members had been frozen in place.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery...

After coming from the studio Marinette rushed home. After greeting her parents, she excused herself to her bedroom. Not even a minute after going through the trapdoor, suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Taking it out of her phone she looked at the caller i.d, "It's Alya." clicking the answer button she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Alya." she greeted.

"Marinette. Great I got you." Alya seemed excitedly relieved, "Marinette I have big news! Where are you right now?"

"I just got home." she replied, "So what's this about big news?"

"Check out this picture I just sent you. Look at your phone, I sent it to you." she said, "You are going to freak out!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, hold on let me check." pausing the conversation she went to check the email Alya had sent her. Pressing the icon she waited for the picture to load. When it did Marinette jaw nearly dropped.

"Is that Rain?!" she gasped seeing the silver haired singer, "Oh my gosh!" she squealed in shocked excitement, "Wait is that...Lila?" she nearly went wide eyes seeing the Italian student next music star.

"Yeah isn't cool!" Alya nearly squealed, "Lila got a photo with him. Oh! I'm so jealous!"

"I can't believe it." even with the picture she couldn't believe it.

"I know right." she could practically hear her friend grinning on the other end, "It must be so amazing getting to know so many famous people. Think if I ask she could get me a an interview? The blog would go crazy!"

"We'll let's not get ahead of ourselves." Marinette tried to calm down her friend, "So what are you up to now?" besides going crazy over a picture.

"With Nino. We're finishing up looking over the film from the contest last week." she explained, "What about you?"

"I had to run back home right quick and grab some stuff." she said, "I'm heading back over to the studio afterwards."

"That's cool. Maybe we could meet up after words." she suggested, "The video should be done rendering in a couple of hours."

"That's cool."

"Speaking of food. Don't you think you were a bit hard on Kitsi?" Tikki spoke.

"Marinette, you left those on the snack table. Of course someone would have eaten it." the kwami pointed out, "Plus you know how much she loves your baking." it was a recipe for conception.

"I did?" she didn't remember much after Rain had come. She must have set them there on snack table and forgotten about them. Kitsi probable noticed them and as Tikki reminded her, couldn't help but eat them. Her parent's macaroons were her favorite, "Maybe you're right." she might have been over the top getting mad over a box of macaroons, "I should call her and..." as she took out her phone to call her suddenly she heard a weird sound that sent Tikki into hide mode.. Looking up she caught the sight of her window opening or rather erased.

Marinette gasped. There in her room was none other than the Evillustrator, "What are you doing here?" she questioned, reaching over she picked up a pillow as a form of defense. The artist turned to look at the owner of the room, however something seemed off. When Nathaniel had become an akuma, he was partially driven by his crush on her. But when he looked at her she didn't see any sign of feeling in his eyes.

"Um...Nathaniel..." she said wondering if his name would cause an emotion.

"I'm the Evillustrator." he stated, "I believe you have something that doesn't belonged to you."

"What? I don't..." she tried to refute.

"Lair!" he declared, "Give back what you have stolen!" he demanded. Taking out his pen he began sketching on his pad. Marinette gasped as a cage came down over her bed.

"No!" she grabbed hold to the bars, "Let me go!"

But the akumatized artist ignored her pleas and began searching through the room. Marinette was helpless as she watched her room being ransacked.

'Stop that!" she demanded, "I told you I haven't stolen anything!" as she continued to try to break out and speak with her classmate suddenly the search seemed to halt. Looking to her desk she spotted the Evillustrator rummaging through one of the doors. When he stood back up he had something in hand, but she couldn't make it out. Before she could question what he was up too the cage was suddenly erased and Marinette was freed as the akuma ran towards his makeshift entrance.

"Hey!" Marinette ran after him. Outside the evil artist had erased the opening to the window. Blue eyes looked out and saw him floating with a jetpack on his back. Once it was done he flew off leaving a confused Marinette.

"Did that just happen?" she blinked.

"Marinette?" Tikki finally back popped out, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just confused. What was he even doing in here? How was he even here?" Marinette began looking around in her room, "Did he take anything?" she began listing all her items and personal belongs. Nothing seemed out of place or missing. Just a mess.

"Marinette the book." Tikki whispered urgently.

"Book?" she blinked before something clicked in her mind. Frantically she went around searching through her desk, "I can't find it!" where did it go? She remembered putting in her desk for safekeeping.

"The Evillustrator must have stolen it." Tikki suggested.

"How did he even know it was here?" she questioned, "How is he even back?"

'You have something that doesn't belong to you.'

"I think this is a job for Ladybug." Tikki suggested.

"Right. Time to Trans..." suddenly she was halted by the sound of her phone ringing, shocked she nearly feel to the floor in mid pose. "What now?" taking the phone she answered without looking at the i.d

"Hello?"

"Marinette!" it was Alya, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"You didn't hear? There was a break in at the school." she informed.

"The school?" she blinked in shock, running over to her balcony she looked over to the side that gave her a good view of the school, "What happened?"

"Not really sure. People reported seeing swarms of pigeons flocking out." she explained.

"Pigeons." she blinked, "Listen Alya I'll call you back." with a click she ended the call.

"First the Evillustrator, now pigeons in the school." today was starting to get weird, "Time to Transform!" she declared."Tikki Spots!"

* * *

After transforming, Ladybug arrived to the school. Feather's littered the ground outside, when she went inside it was no better. Lockers had been opened, papers, books, and other belongs scattered and mixed with feathers on the floor.

"It looks like a tornado ripped through this place." she noted seeing the damage, "Whoever did this looked like they we're in a hurry to find something." just then her compact started to beep, "Chat."

"The one and only." a voice chimed, "How's my bugaboo doing today?"

"What's up kitty?"

"Besides Animan wrecking through the hotel. Nothing out of the ordinary." he explained.

"Animan." that's another old akuma, "Chat Noir is anyone hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Le Grand Paris." he explained, "No one's seriously hurt, just a bet tense after a one man zoo came crashing through. Where are you"

"I'm at the school." she revealed, "I think Mr. Pigeon has flown back to Paris and sent hordes of pigeons to pilfer through people's personal property."

"Try saying that three times fast." Chat joke, "Did they steal anything?"

"Not sure yet. All I know it's a mess in here." Ladybug explained, "Listen Chat I'll be heading over to you after I finish here? Can you watch over things until I get there?"

"You can count on me." he assured.

"Also have you tried to get in touch with Kitsune?"

"Not yet, I'll try and call her next." he said, "Can't wait to see you Bugaboo." with a click the connection ended. Closing her yo-yo Ladybug went to work assessing the damage. Walking down the hallways she looked at the lockers to see if anything had been taken.

"Ladybug?" a voice called.

"Yes um..."

"I'm Madame Bustier." she introduced herself politely, "Sorry if I startled you." she apologized.

"No problem." she dismissed, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm a bit confused myself." she admitted, "I was in class doing some last minute grading." she began, "I was at my desk when I noticed a couple of begins had gotten in through the windows." normally she would shoo them away for health purposes, "I attempted to coax them back out the window with some leftover crackers from my lunch." taking some of the crackers she tempted the pigeons toward the window where she baited them, "Before I knew it pigeons had swarmed my classroom. They had gotten into students desk, even my own." she explained, "When it was over they had escaped and had went on a rampage through the school." explaining the mess.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Did you see who was controlling the birds?" though she had her own idea.

"No." she shook her head," But during the ruckus in the classroom I saw the pigeons riffling through my desk. I saw them pull out stack of envelopes and falling off with them."

'"Madame, can you tell me what those envelopes were?" she asked curiously.

"Well. A student asked me to hold onto them." she explained, "She wanted me to give them to the students as a reward for all their hard work this week." she gave a small smile, "They were supposed to be handed out tomorrow during class."

'Why would an akuma be after envelopes for students?'

"Sorry if it's not much help." she apologized, "But I think you should talk to Kitsi." she offered.

"Thank you Madame." she handed the envelope back to the teacher to hold onto, "You should probably head some place safe, at least until everything has been cleared. The teacher seemed to understand, giving a nod before heading off leaving the hero alone in the halls.

She needed to get to Chat. Something weird was happening in Paris.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel...

The police were surveying the scene, the major was speaking to reporters to address the incident, and staff members of the hotel were cleaning up the mess. Chat Noir had been keeping watch before Ladybug showed up. After swapping information the two decided to gather more information from Mayor Bourgeois.

"Did the akuma take anything?" Ladybug questioned.

"Did he say anything?" Chat added.

"No." the mayor shook his head, "The only thing he did was run a amok through my hotel. Breaking and smashing all the furniture and terrorizing the guests."

Ladybug began to ponder. They had three akuma's who have resurfaced and attack three different places. But with the first two they stole something, this time they didn't. It just didn't add up.

But just for the sake of assurance, "Mayor Bourgeois, where's your daughter?" she asked.

After taking the elevator upstairs to the top floor. They went straight for Chloe's bedroom. When they opened the door, they found something they weren't expecting.

"My little girl!" Mayor Bourgeois gasped in horror seeing his daughter tied up and dangling from the chandelier.

"Daddy!" she cried as she flailed in her bindings. After getting her down the first thing she did was run to her father.

"My sweet girl, who would do something so horrible. Are you okay pumpkin?"

"What happened up here?"

"Well one minute I'm trying on these gorgeous new dresses from this fabulous boutique." she bragged, "Then out of nowhere I get attacked."

"By who?" Ladybug questioned, but was met with a surprising answer.

"Antibug?" Chloe had been attacked by her former akumatized form. But how?

"How could Anti-bug attack Chloe?" Chat questioned.

"Well she did. Then she tied we up and strung me up like some pinata!" she huffed, "Sabrina will tell you. She saw it."

"Sabrina?" at the mention of the girls only friend the two heroes looked around, "Where is she?" as if on que one of the trunks began to move and thump.

"Hello? Please let me out." a meek voice whined. Chat Noir went into action opening the trunk and revealing Sabrina.

"T-Thank you." she sighed in relief as she was helped out.

"What happened?"

"It was so strange. Chloe was trying on clothes. When out of no wehre Antibug came in and attacked us." she explained, "When she tried to go after Chloe I went to grab my phone, but something grabbed me."

"Another akuma?"

"I didn't see anyone." the next thing I knew I was locked in a truck."

"Being attacked by someone not there. I'm beating Vanisher was behind this." Ladybug bug theorized, "But how? Chloe couldn't have tied herself to the ceiling and Sabrina couldn't have locked herself in the trunk."

"So with those that makes..." he counted off, "Five akuma's that have suddenly come back." what was going on.

"Did they take anything? Demand anything from you?" they asked.

"Well...when I was in the truck I noticed somethings moving around. I think Vanisher had been going through Chloe's things." she explained how she looked through the keyhole.

"Did you notice what it was?" she asked.

"It was one of Chloe's jewelry boxes." she revealed.

"My jewelry!" Chloe shrieked, "So not only did they string me up like a pinata, they stole my accessories!" as the heiress went over to her dresser, everyone followed. Chloe seemed to be taking in account of all her items.

"Is anything missing?" Ladybug asked.

"Chloe your hairpins are missing." Sabrina pointed out not seeing the box she kept it in.

"Hairpins?" she blinked.

"The wing ones." she explained, "That looked like bee wings."

"Why would they only take hairpins?"

"Desperate probably. Obviously they were jealous." Chloe scoffed.

"So three akuma's break into a hotel and only steal hairpins." that didn't add up, "Chloe where did those hairpins come from?"

"From a world famous designer of course. I only wear the best." she stated, "Now I need a spa." leaving to make herself a reservation and forgetting they were in the middle of an investigation the two heroes looked at each other before giving similar shrugs.

"Um...Ladybug? Chat Noir?" Sabrina whispered.

"Yes Sabrina?"

"Actually..." Sabrina looked around, "The truth is Chloe had a bit of a...hair malfunction during the contest last friday. Someone else gave her those hair clips so she wouldn't be caught by reporters." she revealed.

"Who gave them to here?"

"I can't really say." she replied, "Only that someone from the contest gave them to her. I think you should ask Kitsi, she'll tell you." she added.

"Sabrina!" Chloe called.

"Gotta go, good luck." she offered before heading over to attend to Chloe.

"That was unexpected." Chat blinked.

"Not exactly. But it's beginning to make sense."

"What do you mean Ladybug?"

"In three separate instances akuma's have gone attacked, but have only taken certain items." she began, "Mr. Pigeon broke into the school and stole a pack of envelopes, then Animan distracts people in the lobby while Anti-bug and the Vanisher steal hair clips."

"What about the third incident?" he asked curiously.

"The third incident happened at the Dupain-Chengs. The Evillustrator went and stole a book from the daughter's room." she explained.

"Is she okay?" Chat asked suddenly, "I mean is the family okay?" he corrected.

"They're fine." she reassured, "So what does a stack of envelopes, hair clips, and a book have in common?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I think I might have an idea and I hope I'm wrong." she frowned for a moment, "We need to get downtown. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

At the studio...

Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived at the studio. Not surprising people seemed astounded and surprised seeing the two of the three heroes of Paris. Many came to greet the two others, mostly the student volunteers. Though the pleasantries were cut short as the two heroes revealed the reason why they were at the studio.

"Huh? Kitsi?"

"We need to speak to her." Ladybug revealed rather urgently, "A bunch of akuma attacks have been going on throughout the city. In each instance they took things and Kitsi might have some information on them." she explained, "Where is she?"

"She should still be around here." Akihiko suggested, "Has anyone seen her?"

"We haven't seen her."

"Us either."

"Everyone spread out and search for her." Ladybug instructed, "We need to figure this out quickly." before something else happened.

'Beep, beep, beep.'

"Not good." she needed to recharge. They both did, "Will be right back." taking their leave the two heroes went to find someplace to drop their transformation. When the cost seemed clear Marinette snuck back into the studio. Luckily most people had either been working or searching.

"Marinette?" the girl nearly gasped, turning around quickly she spotted her classmates, Alya and Nino.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" she asked semi-casually as she tried to compose herself.

"Well we dropped by the studio to see if everyone was okay. After the break in at the school and Chloe's hotel." Alya explained, "What about you?"

"Y-Yeah I just got here. What's happening?"

"Well Ladybug and Chat Noir were just here. They think Kitsi might have something to do with the recent akuma attacks." Nino explained.

"Really..."

"Yeah she think she might have information on the items that were taken." the reporter explained.

"Is she okay?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"Well no one's seen her. Everyone's looking for her while Ladybug and Chat Noir recharge."

"I hope she's okay." Marinette said worriedly. If the akuma's were targeting her who knows what they might try.

"I wouldn't worry though." Nino offered, "I mean Kitsi's pretty tough."

"True. But it's still troubling know someone's going after her." she rubbed her arm, "I'll help you guys look for her. With everyone's help we should be able to find her." she hoped.

* * *

On Top of the Eiffel Tower...

Monarchy was setting on the the highest point of the tower, legs dangling over the guarding rails as she perched herself gracefully. After sending her akuma's out into the city she waited until they returned. They promised to come back, they vowed with their loyalty to her. Oh what must the city be thinking? One after another of past akuma's coming back. Going to random places in the city. Though their feelings didn't matter as far as concern or bewilderment. Fear was the only emotion she needed them to fear. Fear of not knowing. With them afraid the heroes would no doubt go searching to find the cause. And when they did...

She would be ready.

Leaning back she did a somersault off the railings and landed back on the station of the tower. There weren't many people there because of 'Special Maintenance', something so simple could leave such a structure baron and alone.

She hated being alone. She hated not being needed. If this tower didn't bring tourist it would

have been demolished and replaced with nary a thought. People tended to place things at such heights to demonstrate how special it is, how unique, to make all eyes look up to it and praise them with such astonishment.

But as they say,

"The bigger they all, the harder they fall." she said to herself. Not even a second later she felt the presence of her akuma's returning.

"Monarchy." the akuma's bowed, "We have returned with the items you've requested." they presented their creator with the items they had retrieved. Monochromatic eyes scanned the items.

One was the stack of envelopes she had given to Madame Bustier to hold for her. Tomorrow all of her classmates would or rather would have received a ticket to Saturday's RVER concert. Something from the school to reward their hard work. Ha! What a laugh. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't even have been going or evening getting points for their projects. But like a weak hearted fool she wanted to make 'them' happy. Her so called friends. Ingrants. They belittled her feelings. Her. Who saved them time and time again. How quickly they are quick to forsake others for their own satisfaction.

Next was the hairpins, the Bee Wings. What was she thinking letting that witch wear one of her precious pieces. How funny it would have been to see that brat on the front page of all the papers in Paris, hair all over her head. It would serve her right for all the things she had done to her. Throwing paint on her, breaking her charms, getting her banned, belittle her every chance she got. Pushing her and pushing until the point she felt like snapping her to pieces. She deserved so much more than just having Antibug and Vanisher mess up her room. Maybe she should send Mr. Pigeon back there and have them turn her precious hotel into a birdhouse for the pigeons.

The final item was a big throne in Monarchy's skin. The book. Her book. The one her so called 'friend' stole from her. How often had she asked for it back and was met with excuse after excuse of why she couldn't return it yet. How she was taken by those sickening belle blue eyes that coaxed into situations she should have no part of. In her short time in Paris and out of all the people she had met, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had become a paradox of happiness and despair. She made her feel like she was doing such good, only to send her crashing to the ground no sooner than she had picked her up. She called her her friend, she smiled and offered such kind words and encouragement. But she was too good to be true. A hypocritical deceiver.

But now she was tired.

Tired of being the fool. Tired of being the shield and the sword. The helper only to be left helpless.

No one would ever make a fool out her. She was not a shoulder to lean on and then be left alone in her own despair.

"Good work." taking the items she placed on the side, she would deal with them later, "Now that I have my property back, it's time to finish the final steps. When I'm finished this whole city will feel the crushing weight of despair. Especially when I destroy the very symbol of their hope." she vowed, "Ladybug and Chat Noir." she hissed.

"Now once the last group comes back everything will fall into place." she turned to look back out into the city, "And when they fall, they're going to fall big!" she declared.

* * *

At the Studio...

As they the students continued their search for their missing classmate, there was suddenly a commotion. A giant screen had suddenly appeared in room. People moved back from the strange object.

"What is that doing here?" suddenly the image began to buzz before a solid image came on screen. People gasped, mostly the students who recognized the female dressed in black and light purple designs.

"Is that..."

"Lady Wifi?" but how? Alya looked in shock seeing herself. Her akumatized self standing right in front of her. Well on the television screen.

"Greeting citizens." Lady Wifi spoke sitting on one of chairs on the set, "We're going to be making a few changes to your regularly scheduled programming."

"This is not good."

"For those of you new to the station, I'm Lady Wifi, your host and anchor this fine evening." she introduced herself, "In case you been living under a rock this city will soon be under control of her great Monarchy." she declared.

"Monarchy?" who was that?

"Must be the name of the boss." Alya suggested, "She or he, must be the one pulling the strings."

"Alya put that away." Marinette whispered seeing her friend already had her phone out. There were bigger things to worry about. The biggest being a new akuma who could apparently bring back old akuma's. The last time this happen the akuma's were all being controlled as puppets. But who was this Monarchy? If she was going to get any answers first she needed to get out of the classroom.

"We're coming to you live from the TVi studio. Now let's get a look at the weather from our own weather girl. Here's Stormy Weather with the today's forecast." the camera panned over to show Stormy Weather standing in front of a large screen.

"Hello Paris. In today's forecast the citizens of Paris can expect freezing rain to the north, a blizzard to the southern regions, 60 mile winds traveling from east to west with a large thunderstorm covering all of Paris with 0% chance of relief." she grinned, "You can expect closings on all roads, schools, businesses, and airports. Which also means all events will be closed until further notice." with a smirked she leaned against her parasol, "Now back to Lady Wifi." the camera returned to the dark blogger and host.

"I wonder who this new akuma could be?" Alya seemed to have the same idea a the group continued to watch the news continued to stream all over Paris.

"For those of you just tuning in there are currently nine akuma taking in the sights of the city of lights." a number of screens came up showing all the current akuma's in effect and the places they've hit.

'All of them are active.' that wasn't good.

"But don't fret we've got more of your favorites coming soon. Keeping you updated around the clock so don't touch that dial. As if you had a choice." she smirked, "So Ladybug and Chat Noir, hope you're ready~" with a click static filled the television screens before the feeds ended.

"This isn't good." it seemed like akuma's were just appearing out of thin air. But how? And who? They couldn't be the originals. Alya had been watching the feed, Chloe and Sabrina had been attacked by their own akumatized selfs. What kind of akuma had Hawkmoth created this time?

* * *

In the back studio...

For the past two hours Hitoshi had been at work taking the final shots of Rain for the cover shot. Each one required various positions and poses geared for the release of RVER''s new album and the poster's that would no doubt be sold for Saturday's concert. A break had been called for everyone to take a late lunch and a rest before the next shoot.

Rain had been sitting on the sofa set up. Rhino at his side on standby while the singer was reading a book. Of course Lila was still there chatting, mostly about herself and some of her many accomplishments. All seemed to be going along as one might expect until something came through the window and landed in the studio.

"Chat Noir!" the crew and witnesses looked in surprise seeing one of the heroes of Paris literally land inside the studio.

"Greeting folks!" the black leather clad hero in black grinned.

"What brings one of Paris's hero here?" Hitoshi questioned, though wondering why people were just barging into his shoot.

"Sorry for just dropping in." he seemed to apologize, "I just came along to check up on everyone. It seems a new akuma has come up and LB wants to make sure everyone is safe."

"Everything's fine here." Hitoshi spoke, "Why? I'm guessing you wouldn't be showing up here just to check up." he noted.

"Forgive him, he sometimes forgets to bite his tongue." Rain spoke.

"Oh I'll show you my bite." the photographer warned with a growl.

"True. Ladybug thinks someone here might be a target." he began, "Tell me does the name Kitsi sound familiar to you?" not even a second after the name was spoken a tense air formed around Hitoshi and Rain.

"What does Kitsi have to do with this?" Hitoshi questioned in a serious tone.

"We think she might be targeted by this new akuma." he explained.

"Are you serious?" Hitoshi frowned.

"Where is Kitsi right now?" Rain questioned toward Hitoshi.

"She should be still up front." he replied.

"Just to be on the safe side, Ladybug wants to talk to her. Perhaps she has some information she could share." Chat suggested.

"I'm going to go check on her." Hitoshi headed toward the door.

"I'm coming too." Rain was right behind him.

"H-Hey..." Lila seemed bewildered and a bit annoyed by the turn of attention. Hitoshi was the first one out, moving past Rhino and into the main studio.

"What are all you doing?" Hitoshi questioned seeing everyone standing around like a bunch of chickens, "What is happening out here?"

"Hitoshi is Kitsi with you?" Akihiko asked with Itsuki not far behind him.

"I was just about to ask you that." he replied, raising his eyebrow up.

"Are you saying Kitsi isn't here?" Rain commented.

"No. And we need to find her. Ladybug and Chat Noir needs to speak to her." Akihiko said urgently.

"We know that." Hitoshi said, "The cat just filled us in. That's why we came up here." he explained.

"Wait, Chat Noir told you?' Akihiko eyes creased in worry.

"Yeah the cat's in the studio. Why?" he questioned.

"Um..." Itsuki motioned to the side where Ladybug and Chat Noir had rejoined the search.

Before he could finish what was going on the hero's ran past the other and into the studio, "Hey!" Hitoshi and the rest of the group ran after them. When they arrived in the room they spotted none other than Chat Noir.

"That isn't Chat Noir it's CopyCat!" Ladybug accused.

"Well, well if it isn't the bug her faithful alley cat." Copycat sneered.

"What's he doing back? Trying to steal my bugaboo again?" Chat Noir accused brandishing his claws, "Or did you come looking for a cat fight." because he was more than happy to oblige.

"I got no interest in your bug, alley cat." Copycat dismissed, "I'm just here to pick up some items my Monarchy requested" he stated.

"You and what army?" on que the studio doors burst open and two akuma's walked in. Mr. Pigeon and Animan.

"Might have spoke too soon on that." Chat frowned.

"I think you might be right."

Animon and Mr. Pigeon walked further into the room, joined by CopyCat as they stared down the heroes.

"Whose outnumbered now." CopyCat grinned.

"Everyone stay back." Ladybug ordered.

"I'll grab the items. Take care of the heroes." with the order's in hand the akuma's charged into battle. CopyCat seemed to go in the opposite directions.

"Oh no you don't." taking her yo-yo Ladybug flung it around Copycat's leg and pulled, causing him to fall down during his pursuit, "Not so fast." with a yank she pulled CopyCat back.

"Look what I caught." as she reeled him in she was suddenly sent back, barely dodging as a giant gorilla swung down at her.

"Animan," she gasped seeing the akuma that could morph into any animal, even prehistoric ones like dinosaurs. As she dodged, Copycat managed to slip free of her yo-yo and continued towards his own mission. While Ladybug tried to tame the animal man, Chat Noir had his own problems.

"Uh...why did it have to be pigeons." he sniffed, it could have been anything, but feathers.

"Rwoo-Rwoo!" Mr. Pigeon cooed, "Attack my pretties, get the kitty!" he ordered sending a wave of pigeons toward the black leathered hero.

As the pigeons attacked, pecking and clawing at him, Chat tried to manage between swatting them away and sneezing. Darn allergies! Using his baton he kept the pigeons at bay, dodging the winged demons. As the studio become a battleground, people scattered trying to find someplace to hide.

Ladybug was handling Animan who had stuck to his gorilla form to swing heavy hits at the heroine. When she got close enough she used her yo-yo to wrap around the animal man's arm.

"Got you!" but Animan didn't seem phased as he grabbed the yo-yo and pulled, taking it and her with him. Ladybug gave a gasp as she was being pulling along. As she got closer the gorilla brought his fist back ready to strike. However when it stuck out it wasn't Ladybug it hit. Something else had blocked his path.

It was Rhino, Rain's bodyguard who had acted as a wall between the akuma and Ladybug. With his fist in hand, Rhino gripped and spun Animan with enough force that sent the gorilla flying off to the side.

"Um...thanks." the large body guard gave a role of his shoulders before fixing his tie. Looking towards the side Animan had recovered and had locked eyes with the Rhino. It was like two predators in the wild preparing to clash. Animan let out a fierce roar as he charged towards the bodyguards. When they made contact their fists locked in a struggle of strength and dominance. As the power struggle continued they pushed apart and began an all out brawl. Fist to fist they swung at each other, going blow for blow. During another break away Animan switched forms into that of an actual rhino and charged at the bodyguard. As she slammed into the man, his horn barely missing his side, but tore into his uniform. Rhino pushed back against the other with all his strength.

Grabbing the rhino's side the bodyguard lifted it up before delivering a body slam to the akuma against the studio floor.

"Wow he's more of an animal then Animan." Nino commented from their hiding spot.

Alya seemed to agree as she filmed the battle.

With Animan handled Ladybug went to assist her partner with Mr. Pigeon and his underlings or as Chat would say under-wings. Dashing into the fray she used her yo-yo as a fan to defend and blow the pigeons away as Chat copied with his baton.

"Thank's for the save LB." Chat thanked.

"Don't thank me yet." their was still the head bird.

"Rwoo?" Mr. Pigeon blinked seeing his precious pigeons being overwhelmed, "Time for this bird to fly the coop" with his whistle in hand he prepared to give his pigeons their orders.

"Not so fast bird man." Mr. Pigeon was suddenly halted by Rhino who grabbed him vice grip.

"Release me at once!" he demanded as he struggled in the tight grip. With the pigeon pinned down Ladybug went and grabbed his whistle from around his neck, "Give that back you pesky bug!"

Ladybug ignored the request, instead handing to her partner who dropped it on the floor and smashed it, breaking the control over the pigeons.

"Now talk." Ladybug demanded, "Why did you attack the school and what were you after here?" she questioned.

"Rwoo-Rwoo I'm not some stool pigeon." he squawked, "You'll never get me to sing." he refused.

"You want to bet on that." Hitoshi looked prepared to accept that challenge, "Breaking into 'my'..."

"Our."

"Yeah. Point is you and your crew broke into my studio. You better answer her's and mine questions." Hitoshi stated folding his arms.

"What were you after?" Ladybug questioned, "Does this have have anything to do with Kitsi?"

Mr. Pigeon gave a sneering, "You haven't the slightest clue." he commented, "She has everything to do with this. But you'll never find out."

Suddenly he found himself being pulled down by the beak tail by Akihiko to bring him eye level, "Listen you, you better start singing like a canary or so help me I will pluck you one feather at a time." he warned, "If I find out you laid even a one feather on a single hair on her there is no force in this world that will undue half of what I will do to you." he growled narrowing his fuschia lines eyes.

"...Whoa."

"Remind me never to cross those guys." Nino gulped. He wasn't the one being threatened, but even he felt nervous. He knew siblings could be protected, but these guys were on a different level.

"Your threats don't scare me." Mr. Pigeon replied with a short stammer, "No matter what you do to me, it's too late. For you and Kitsi."

"You want to repeat that?" Hitoshi growled taking hold to the pigeon man, "If I hear one more word against my sister, we're going to have a chat on top of the roof."

"Now why are you and them after my sister? Last chance to talk." Hitoshi warned as they waited for the akuma to answer.

"I would suggest cooperation bird." Rain spoke, "This is your only chance to leave out of this in one piece."

"Like I said my beak is sealed." he scoffed, "Not that any of you would listen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chat challenged feeling insulted.

"It means do what you will to me, but hurting me is nothing as long as My Monarchy succeeds." he declared.

"Monarchy?" Ladybug blinked in suspicion.

'Didn't Lady Wifi say that name?'

"Alright bird you have wasted enough of my time." Hitoshi cut in, "I don't care about this Monarchy or whoever." what he did know is that his sister was involved. So whoever had a bone to pick with her, human or otherwise, had to get passed her older brothers.

"Oh but you should. Her life depends on it."

Coal black eyes narrowed, teeth flashed dangerously, "What did you...!?" he prepared to grab hold to the akuma and beat the answers out of him.

"To late! Rwoo!" suddenly Mr. Pigeon began to glow.

"What is that?!"

"Everyone get back!" Ladybug ordered. After Mr. Pigeon was released, everyone took cover making distance from him. The glowing continued, his body trembled as he fell on the ground.

"Rwoo!" he exclaimed raising his hands up, "For you My Monarchy!" he declared proudly. As the glowing light overtook his body he suddenly exploded in a flash of light and feathers that soon disintegrated as well. With click something fell to the studio floor where the akuma used to be.

After a moment, everyone peeked out from their hiding spots to see what was left of the former akuma.

"Did that just happen?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first to approach the scene. As they studied the scene Ladybug noticed something on the ground. Carefully she bent down to examine it, before picking it up.

"What is it?" Chat Noir asked.

"It's a...pin." more like a button. It had a gray and pink design, like that of Mr. Pigeon. Suddenly the button began to crack before crumbling into pieces.

"Guess it was defective." Chat sighed, "What was that all about? And why did Mr. Pigeon explode and turn into a pin?"

"This is becoming too complicated." Ladybug shook her head, "One things for sure this Monarchy is at the top of this and we need to find her." she had to be the one creating former akuma's.

"Okay so Mr. Pigeon is pretty much dealt with." Chat noted, "That leaves Animan and that Copycat." he hissed the last name, "Where did that phoney cat go?"

"He ran towards the back."

"The back?"

"What's back there?"

"Let's see some supply rooms, a few offices and workstations, and the lockers where staff members keep their personal items." Akihiko listed.

"Let's go Chat!"

"Right behind you Ladybug!" Chat Noir declared going after his partner. When they arrived in the locker room for the staff and volunteers the two began to investigate. Most of the lockers had been forced open, but no items looked to have been taken out. But, they wouldn't know for sure until they did a double check with the owners.

"Found anything?" soon more people seemed to come lead by Kitsi's brothers and Rain who seemed surprisingly interested in the investigation.

"Looks like the cat as slinked off." Chat frowned, "But he left a bit of a mess." in the way of forcing open lockers, guess the thieving part never went away.

"What's this?" green eyes narrowed in suspicion at one of the lockers, "This is pretty weird."

"What is it Chat?" Ladybug inquired.

"Look at this locker." he pointed out, "Out of all the other one's this is missing claw marks." he pointed out how this locker seemed untouched.

"Your right this one doesn't have a scratch on it." she agreed examining the metal. "Whose locker is this?" she asked.

"That's Kitsi's locker." Hitoshi pointed out, "Her logo is on it." he showed Kitsi's character sticker on the front of the locker.

"It still has the lock on it." they pointed out, "You guys wouldn't happen to know the combination, would you?" she looked to her brothers.

"Yeah it's her birthday." Hitoshi said.

"No, the combination is the dates of her favorite conventions." Akihiko corrected.

"Favorite episode numbers." Itsuki suggested.

"Hold on." Rain stepped forward as the three brother's argued, "Excuse me." pardoning himself he took hold of the lock and dialed in the combination. Once the final number was put in the lock clicked allowing the door to open, "The numbers were; 11 - 15 - 8 - 4."

"How did you know?" many were curious of the singers knowledge of the girls locker combination.

"Birthday, Birthday, Anniversary, Name" he said, "Now I believe you can search the locker." he motioned before stepping aside to allow the heroes search inside." among the items inside we're a jacket, a book, and a pair of shoes.

"It doesn't look like anything is missing."

"What about something like a purse or backpack." it seemed like something Kitsi would have, "Kitsi's charm case is also missing." she pointed out the one item Kitsi always had on her person.

"CopyCat must have swiped it before he escaped." Ladybug offered, "But why would still Kitsi's backpack or her charm case?"

"Think it might have something to do with this Monarchy?" Chat suggested, "Mr. Pigeon seemed rather squawky about her. And hinted that she has something to do with Kitsi."

"I don't know. Maybe." but then who was Monarchy, "Has Kitsi had any run in's with anyone?" she asked looking to her brother's for information.

"No." Hitoshi responded.

"Not possible.", Akihiko said.

"Not likely." Itsuki declined.

"How about you guys?" Chat asked her classmates, "Has Kitsi been having problems with anyone?" the student's looked at each other, but didn't seem to come up with anything.

"Kitsi isn't the type to have run in's."

"Yeah girls pretty chill." Nino added.

"A bit energetic and spontaneous, but nothing bad." Alya added and her classmates seemed to agree. But that didn't answer the question of why Kitsi seemed to be a target of this Monarchy. But by the looks of it they weren't going to get the answers there.

"Listen everyone I need you all to stay here." Ladybug instructed, "If we want answer we're going to have to find this Monarchy." she looked to her partner who nodded in understanding, "First we should find CopyCat."

Good idea." Hitoshi spoke, "And when you find him, if he doesn't want to talk, bring him back here. I'll get the answers out of him." he emphasised with a crack of his knuckles.

"Must you always use violence to solve your problems." Rain sighed a bit.

"Well we all can't be as passive as you." he retorted.

"Ikari wa anata no subete no mondai o kaiketsu shimasen" Rain stated earning a look from Hitoshi.

"Anata wa mada watashi no ikari o miteinai, sumāto nao shiri" Hitoshi retorted flashing his teeth toward the singer.

A lightning of intensity flashed through the teens.

"Should we do something about that?"

"Don't worry about it." Akihiko dismissed, "Karera wa chōdo kyōdai no supāto o motte imasu." he fanned his hand, "You both just focus on ending this madness and finding out sister. Me and Itsuki can keep our brother in check." he reassured.

"Right, let's go Chat!"

"Right behind you Ladybug." and so the two heroes were off. After leaving the studio the two headed into the city. If the were going to find this Monarchy, they needed to first come up with some clues about who she even was. There was also the fact there were still akuma's about so they had to be careful. But as they moved through the city they found their worries growing by the second. Down on the street mummy's and knight's were walking about. Signs of the Pharaoh and Dark Knight. The two heroes hide on top of a roof in order to survey in secret.

"This is unreal." Chat whispered.

"Tell me about it." Ladybug exhaled, "We need to find this akuma quick before Paris is completely taken over."

"I think you have bigger worries than that." a voice said. The two heroes looked at each other and then at their surroundings.

"Who said that?" the two went into the defense mood.

"Trying looking behind you." turning back the two we're meet with a surprising sight.

"Your a kwami." the two looked the small fox and gasped.

"Names Whissp." he introduced himself to the two heroes.

"I've never meet another kwami."

"I'm Kitsune's kwami to be more precise. And I'm afraid she's going to have to sit this fight out." Whissp commented.

"What do you mean?"

"During the beginning of all this chaos Kitsune tried fighting her, Monarchy." he explained, "Unfortunately she didn't understand her powers and got overwhelmed by the akuma. She's unable to battle, let alone transform." he explained

"She fought Monarchy?" and by the sound of it was injured pretty bad if she couldn't transform.

"Where is she now? Your partner." her comrades asked worriedly.

"At her house. It seemed like the safest place for her to recover." he explained, "She asked me to come and lend any assistance I have."

"Thank you." Ladybug nodded, "We could use all the help we can get. We've never had to face this many akuma's before at once."

"If we don't cure her, Monarchy''s going to pull out even more."

"I wouldn't worry about that last part."

"Why?" Ladybug questioned seeing a rather smug look on the kwami's face, "What do you know?"

"Nothing much." he shrugged a bit, "I do know she doesn't have all the akuma charms." he admitted, "She only managed to make half."

"How do you know?" Chat Noir asked suspiciously.

"Wait you said charms?" Ladybug mentioned back to his earlier statement, "Are you saying those akuma's are all charms?"

"Yep!" he affirmed, "Basic charms brought to life by Monarchy. Guess Hawkmoth decided to finally step his game up."

"That would explain what happened at the studio."

"The charms only have a certain shelf life before their bodies give out and they return to their physical form." he explained, "Kitsune noticed this a bit late and ended up wearing herself out. But as I said Monarchy doesn't have a full set yet, so you're safe for now."

"But how do you know she doesn't have a whole set?"

"You think cats are the only curious ones." he quipped, "Foxes love secrets as much as they enjoy to astonish people and tricks. The girl you know as Kitsi is one of my favorites." he admitted both with a tone of playfulness and fondness to his tone.

"Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Well normally yes, but she's a rather special case." he replied, "I also enjoy the little treats she carries with her. Spicy candy and candy wasabi peas." he blushed licking his lips at the spicy treats.

"So how are you going to help us exactly?" Chat questioned.

"Don't be fooled kids kwami's are good for more than giving powers to mortals." he stated, "We're tough when we need to be. As I mentioned before she only has a certain number of charms for all the akuma's you faced. Which is lucky for you."

"Hey we we're doing just fine." Chat insisted.

"Of course you were." he rolled his eyes, "Though to put it simply I watched you both get your butts handed to you by foes you should have no problem defeating. Two of the most powerful miraculous and your handling them like a bunch of children. Makes me wonder how you both managed to give Hawkmoth such a hard time." he jabbed.

"Isn't that a bit harsh."

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's the truth. And coming from a fox that seems rather redundant." he replied with a shrug, "Even that girl Kitsi managed to hold her own, but she didn't have magical suits and weapons to aid her, did she?"

"Hey did you come to help us or insult us?" Chat hissed.

"Something of both." he replied coolly, "Fact is after watching that display I have to wonder did you learn anything?"

"Learn anything?"

"Besides you're the second most annoying kwami I've meet." Chat frowned folding his arm.

"Oh please out of most of the kwami I have a good balance of both of the good and the bad." he said, "Now what have you learned about this akuma?"

"Besides the fact she doesn't seem like the social type." Chat mentioned only to receive a sudden slap to the side of the head by Whissp tail.

"What was that for?" Chat Noir frowned.

"A number of reasons." he replied, "Now be serious for a moment. While this talk has been fun, there's a number of akuma's popping up, courtesy of Monarchy, which you two still haven't figured out who her identity is or even what she's after."

"It's a bit hard trying to figure out her identity when akuma's keep attacking various places." Ladybug pointed out, "So unless you know who or where she is, like you said we are wasting time."

"Hm, who said I didn't know. Like I said we foxes love secrets." he smirked a bit and waited.

"Hold on do you...you know who Monarchy is?" the two heroes looked at the sneaky kwami.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." suddenly the little kwami found himself in the grip of none other than Ladybug.

"Hey! Watch the grip." he struggled a bit.

"Listen you little fuzzball I do not have the time for this." she narrowed her eyes, "There are akuma's terrorizing the city. Citizens are in dangers. Innocent people, out friends, family, everyone. And you think now is the time to pull out riddles and comments. Just what kind of kwami are you? This effects you two. Your partner and friend is out there. How is this helping her?"

'Friends?'

"Friends? Friends!" he hissed escaping from the heroines grip, "Listen little girl, I've been doing this job longer than you've have conscious thought. I've seen more battles than you'll ever see in your limited life span." he stated, "You think because you were given those earrings, that ring, powers to create and destroy you have everyone figured out. But you don't even know a thing."

"I know you're not helping." she retorted.

"And you two are doing such a great job." he shot back, "Like I said you both are definitely over your head with this one. If my partner wasn't out of commission we wouldn't be dealing with this mess." he sighed.

"Well unfortunately she's not. So we need to be focusing are figuring out how to handle so many akuma's." Ladybug reaffirmed.

"Instead we're being lectured at by a small floating fox. Talk about a..."

"If I hear so much as a cat pun out of you I will smack you so hard Plagg will feel it." he warned.

"What Chat means is that we need to hurry and figure out how to stop Monarchy and free the victim from Hawkmoth's control." Ladybug reminded, "Whatever help you can give us would be appreciated. Please we want the same thing."

Whissp seemed to ponder for a bit, "While I value your commitment to your duties, I feel the need to remind you that in your quest to find these ghost of akuma's past turned presant. But you seemed to have missed some very important clues."

"What clues? Wait how do you know?"

"Foxes are known for their stealth." Whissp commented proudly.

"You've been following us?"

"When?"

"Since the incident at that school." he revealed. Stalking from the shadows he kept close watch over the two heroes and how they went throughout the newest attacks.

"You said we missed something. What did we miss?"

"Well for one thing in each of the attacks each witness said that something had been missing or taken." Whissp reminded, "Do you remember what they were?"

"Yeah. A book. Hair clips. And a stack of envelopes." she listed, "But they didn't really give use any information on what the akuma's were after."

"Don't forget the attack at the studio." Chat reminded, "Animon and Copycat stole a backpack."

"All those items have many uses, but they also have a common thing in common." the kwami pointed out, "Now can you tell me what that one key thing is?"

"Well each of those items just seemed like regular items."

"That's because you're all looking at them at just regular items. There is something specific they all have in common. An importance that got Monarchy to take them." Whissp noted, "Now think."

"Well the envelopes were given to Madame Bustier by one of her students. They were going to be passed out tomorrow during class.", Ladybug remembered.

"Chloe's bee hairclips were the next things swiped. She said they were by some famous designer." Chat remembered, "But Sabrina revealed to us that Chloe actually got them from someone at the contest." though knowing Chloe she would deny something like that to save face.

"And now we come to the final item. The book." Whissp looked to both the heroes, "What was so important about the book?"

"Well it was owned by a girl named Marinette." Chat explained.

"Oh yes the young baker I believe." Whissp commented, "You know I must remember to give my compliments for those treats she makes." he added.

"You've had some of her treats?"

"I did tell you I enjoy the treats that girl, Kitsi, keeps in her case. Macaroons seems to be her favorite." he commented fondly thinking of the cookies, "But I'm losing my place, about this book. What exactly was it?"

"No clue?" Chat scratched his cheek, "Ladybug? You talked to Marinette, did she tell you what the book was?" he looked to his partner.

"Oh um, nothing really. Only that she had borrowed it from one of her classmates." she replied.

'Yes borrowed.'

"Really borrowed from who?" Whissp questioned, "Who know's it might be helpful." again all attention fell on Ladybug for answers.

"Um she really didn't say, just that it was from a friend at school." she repeated.

"Well think of this, in two of the three instances both witnesses said that if you wanted more information on the items you should speak with Kitsi." he reminded, "By this scenario you thought perhaps Kitsi was the target of Monarchy." which they had been questioning since their investigation began, "So you search high and low, but found that she's nowhere to be found." then they had thought she might have already been captured by Monarchy or went off to go fight, "Returning to the items in questions, all these items have something in common. One unique thing that ties them together." the two heroes seemed anxious as the kwami spoke.

"They all belonged to the same person." he revealed.

'Belonged...to the same person...'

"The facts are she kept doing all those things for her so called 'friends' and they couldn't even give her the courtesy of caring."

"W-What?"

"Kitsi's been driving herself crazy all week." he mentioned, "Which included helping all her brothers and her classmates." he paused, "I did a bit of digging. Turns out her classmates, while doing favors for those two brats, forgot about their community projects or whatever."

"Community projects?"

"Some requirement or whatever for some class." he yawned, "The end result was that if they didn't complete a community assignment for the week they would receive a failing grade. Kitsi pretty much had to beg her brothers to beg their bosses to allow a last minute request for school kids. Which ended up with her big brothers eventually agreeing and giving all their help the day off." he remembered watching her as she worked so hard. She made all those envelopes and wrote every note. She begged her brothers and gave them her word that everything would was for her friends and them. He saw her hesitate when on the roof of the school, her cautiousness towards the edge. She was pushing herself, but she wouldn't show it. She hide behind a smiling mask, while she herself was breaking piece by piece. Through all the battles and her civilian life there was only so much magic a miraculous could fix. Some wounds went deeper than some would never see. And for Kitsi, it was the same old wounds.

But she only grinned. Perhaps she was waiting for someone to notice the mask, the fake smile she wore. And see the pain behind the mask.

"When I think you and everyone else can't be more oblivious, I am astonished when I'm proven wrong." he face palmed, pawed, "Are you both that ignorant."

"...What?"

"Oh for the love of..." he shook his head, "Think. The only reason Kitsi did all those things was so no one would be disappointed. She literally drove herself to the end of the cliff and over just to make people happy." he pointed out, "She begged her brothers for those spots just so her classmates wouldn't fail, she kept her mouth shut about all those lies so no one would get hurt, she even lied to her own brother's to protect people she continues to call her friends. I mean for jalapeno sake she nearly died for you!" he hissed flames licking his fur that shocked the two heroes, "And before you even try to deny any of this, know this. I know who you two are under the masks. The fact that I'm helping you, risking my tail to aid you ungrateful brats is a courtesy I would be more than obliged to take back!" he growled out shocking the two heroes, "So do me the common courtesy of not lying to my face!"

' _I would just appreciate the courtesy of you, of all people, not to lie to me.'_

"Now do you get it. Do you finally understand?" he sniffed, "You been going around believing Kitsi caused the akuma, that she was the target. But did you ever consider she became the akuma." the heroes were silent. Expressions of guilt slipping through the makes they tried so long to hold up. Regret, shame, anger, sadness, so many negative emotions breaking through as the truth finally struck them.

' _Don't worry guys you can count on me!'_

' _As long as I can keep moving forward I'll never lose!'_

' _...thank you for always saving me."_

"She's a human being. With feelings and emotions that keep being toyed with and manipulated." he frowned, "And now after all this time Hawkmoth got to her and made her into Monarchy." who now had half of Paris in her clutches thanks to her control of past akuma's and knowledge of the heroes.

Ladybug took a sharp intake, "So, Kitsi is Monarchy." her voice wavered as she fought back her tears.

"What do we do now?" Chat absently questioned, running the back of his hands over his cheek.

"You do what you always do.", Whissp replied, his voice no more than a whisper, "Your heroes. You go, you fight, and you purify the akuma and save Kitsi."

"We will." she promised, "We're going to bring her back." and Chat Noir nodded.

"Before that I think we need to make a quick stop. I believe I know someone who can help." and they were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Welcome everyone. Thank you all for your reviews and support. Please enjoy and remember to leave a review or comment.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 15: Never Let You Go

* * *

The streets of Paris were practically empty. With the akuma's running the street's citizens were urged to stay indoors, while police went to keep the akuma's at bay. Darkblade soldiers marched, Pharaoh's mummies roamed, the stations had been pirated by Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. Each akuma that come up, took over under the name of the mystery akuma Monarchy.

But who was she?

No one had seen her. Yet her name resonated from all she controlled.

On Top of the Eiffel Tower...

' _Very good Monarchy.' Hawkmoth praised, 'You have most of Paris in your grasp. Soon no one will be able to stop you.'_

"But where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" monochromatic eyes scanned around the cities. None of the other akuma's have found them and with the way the city was they should have been here.

'Obviously they're afraid of you.' Hawkmoth suggested.

"Well guess I need to make some more noise." summoning more akuma's would be a waste of energy. She practically had the entire city in a panic after sending a few out, "Speaking of which...ahh!" a surge of pain went through Monarchy's body, she groaned as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'Monarchy? What is happening?' Hawkmoth questioned.

Monarchy groaned, '"Ugh...two of my akuma's...Mr. Pigeon and Animan, they've been defeated." she could feel their semi-life snuffed out.

" _It's fine Monarchy. They are merely tools for you to use to complete your mission." Hawkmoth stated._

"But, I created them." she frowned. She knew their lives were only temporary, but it didn't make the feeling less painful when they disappeared.

" _Yes. And as their creator they only live to serve and obey you. To do as you command." he pointed out rather coldly, "They would give their lives for you. Would any of your 'friends' do the same?" he reminded her of her 'friends' who constantly pushed her to sidelines and never looked back until they needed her._

"They...wouldn't..."

" _Right." he nodded, "Now you have those who will follow you to the end. And when one falls you can just create another. And with so many at your disposal, the heroes will be crushed and no one will ever push your feelings to the side." he chuckle, "But don't forget our deal. From one friend to another.'_

She nodded, though her expression portrayed a rather stoic mood.

"My Monarchy." a voice called. Looking back she saw Copycat who had returned from his retrieval mission. The black cat landed on the floor of the tower, taking a bowing stance before Monarchy, his master, his creator.

"Copycat your back." she noted.

"Yes My Monarchy." he confirmed, "I have brought the items you requested." from behind his back he presented her with the backpack from the studio. The colorful fabric dawned with dozens of buttons and patches.

Taking hold to the backpack Monarchy opened it and began rambling inside. But not even a moment later a look of semi-distress fell over her features.

"Is something wrong my Monarchy?" Copycat asked. Without any words Monarchy turned the backpack upside down, dumping the contents onto the floor. Scanning the items inside her eyes narrowed.

"Where are they?" she questioned, "The blanks, my charms, they're not here!" she fumed. But how? They were all there when she was...when she was...

Monarchy placed her head against her palm, a look of frustration as she tried to recollect herself.

"My Monarchy." Copycat voiced, "Please forgive me if I have upset you. I take full responsibility for my failure."

Monochromatic eyes looked down at the still kneeling akuma replica. Her features showed frustration and contempt.

He failed her. She gave him one thing and he couldn't do it.

Monarchy lifted her hand up and went toward Copycat. Her figure poised over him within the range to strike. As she brought her hand down the akuma didn't moved, nor try to avoid the coming punishment.

"You did your best."

Green eyes looked up feeling the hand in his blond locks. Softly petting the other's head. Her features had transformed, becoming more calmer, even warm.

"Thank you." she replied before offering a familiar smile.

"Y-Yes My Monarchy." he nodded, "Please allow me to make up for my cat-astrophic failure." he offered.

"Your Chat Noir is showing..." she mentioned on the by, "But sure. Though I can't send you back to the studio." she picked up a pen and piece of paper from the ground, "Go to this address. In the room on the top floor you'll find everything you need." handing the paper to Copycat, there was an address as well as a map to direct him, "When you get them, bring them to me."

"As you command My Monarchy." with his order's in hand the akuma leap off and toward the targeted area.

"Now that's taken care of I can..." she twitched, another akuma was down, "Find those miraculous." before she lost any more.

"Guess I need to get their attention." though releasing a good number of akuma's on Paris should have been enough, "Even now I still have to go out of my way to get people to listen." she sighed feeling her muscles twitch, another akuma gone, "Just great..."

* * *

"...Guardian?" the two heroes had followed Whissp through the city. With akuma's and civilians turned minions roaming throughout the city they had to be careful so not to get caught. The short journey brought them to a small shop.

"This is the place?"

"Not someplace for someone named the Great Guardian." Chat commented.

"Of course not. What were you expecting some kind of offshore cave." he snickered a bit, "Let's go around back." following after the kwami they headed toward the back door and quickly entered inside.

"There's is the home of the Great Guardian?"

"I'm starting to think this fox is playing trick's on us." Chat mumbled, earning him a slap across the back of the head, "H-Hey!" he hissed.

"Sorry, my tail slipped." he apologized giving a light chuckle, "Now pay attention."

"Greetings Ladybug and Chat Noir." Master Fu greeted the two heroes.

"Wait you're the..."

"Master Fu." Whissp greeted.

"And Whissp." he eyed the small fox kwami, "I wasn't expecting to see you, without your partner." Whissp seemed to shrink back for a moment, "Please have a seat. I just put on a fresh pot of tea." he offered setting a kettle on the table. The two heroes looked at each other, before taking a seat at the floor table.

"So how may I help you two?" he asked pouring them both some tea.

"Sorry, it's just...I wasn't expecting to see you again..." Ladybug began.

"Master Fu keeps watch over all the miraculous and gives to those deserving of their power." Whispp explained, "Think of him as the boss." he added.

"Oh..."

"I just thought you were some old man." Chat noted remembering having helped him up during his first day of classes, "So you gave me and M'Lady our miraculous?"

"Please call me Master Fu." he insisted, "And yes. Part of my job as the Great Guardian is to find those worthy enough to hold the title of heroes." he explained, "When Hawkmoth arose and began wreaking havoc on the city I knew I had to find two souls that could become heroes and defeat him."

"Greetings Ladybug and Chat Noir." the small green kwami spoke.

"Whoa, another kwami." Chat looked in excitement.

"I am Wayzz, kwami of the tortoise shell miraculous." he introduced himself.

"Wayzz is Master Fu's partner." Whissp pointed out.

"So you're a miraculous holder yourself?"

"Maybe you can help us with out akuma problem."

"While your assumptions have merit, I'm afraid my master isn't as spry as he used to be." Wayzz commented.

"Why must you always bring up my age?" Master Fu frowned a bit, "You don't think 186 year old can still handle himself?"

"186?"

"Actually we heard you could help us with the main akuma, Monarchy." Ladybug reminded.

"Monarchy?" he gave a poised look, "Ah yes the young lady with the maroon eyes." he mentioned.

"Maroon eyes?" Ladybug whispered.

"Wait do you know Kitsi?" Chat Noir inquired.

"Oh yes, such a helpful young lady." he nodded, "We had tea once after she wandered into my shop one day. But that is a story for another day." he took a quick sip of tea, "So tell me about this, Monarchy."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about her?"

"Well we haven't exactly met her yet. We've mostly been dealing with the re-created akuma's, which turned out to be charms."

"Yes, but remember she is also Kitsi. Or a piece of her." Master Fu corrected, "I've spoken to her rather extensively. I do believe she is what one might call overly valiant. Remember akuma's are manifestations of a person's negative wants. What did Kitsi want?"

'What did she want?'

Kitsi was a random person. She always seemed energetic and ready to delve into something new. She was supportive, encouraging, and observant. She was also strong too, sometimes unbelievably considering she fought akuma's by herself. She could also be stubborn and a bit temperamental. She wasn't afraid to stand to or for anyone who needed it, and she was also selfless ready to give up something to help others. Even her own life.

She was always sacrificing for others, maybe she just wanted...to be sacrificed for.

"Sometimes it's easier to hide wounds, when no seeks them out." Master Fu commented, "For now the best course is to find Monarchy before this escalates."

"Right."

"First we need to find her." Chat reminded, "Who know's where in Paris she is."

"Then we better get going. The long she's under Hawkmoth's control, the worse things will get." Ladybug stated.

"This is going to interesting to see." Whissp commented.

"Actually Whissp I believe you should remain here for a moment. I need to ask you some more questions about your partner." Master Fu insisted.

"...Yes Master Fu."

"Someone's in trouble." Chat mumbled earning a look from both Whissp and Ladybug.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, it's imperative to get to your friend and purify the akuma." Master Fu warned, "But be careful. Remember this is not the average civilian turned super villain."

"Don't worry Master Fu will bring her back!" Ladybug promised, "Come on Chat Noir."

"I'd follow you anywhere." with that the two heroes went off to find Monarchy.

"The fate of the city are in the hands of those two." Whissp sighed, "...Great."

"Now then Whissp." the voice of the Great Guardian made the small kwami shiver, "Would you like to discuss this new akuma?"

"Um..." he stuttered a bit, but took a deep breath, "I only left for a few minutes to get something to eat and maybe look around." in his defense he had been trapped in his miraculous for nearly a century, "I didn't think anything would happen. I didn't think..." he would lose her, "This has never happened before in the history of miraculous holders. But if you're going to blame anyone blame me."

"It is not your fault." Master Fu reassured the kwami, "As I've said before even with so much power's miraculous holder's are still human. And are vulnerable to their feelings."

"But she was...Kitsi's different." he mentioned, "She's not like other human's. If I was there I could have helped her, I could have..."

Master Fu gave a light sip of his tea, "Hm, Whissp would you follow me for a moment?" he slowly stood up from the table, "I have something you might wish to see. As he headed toward the back Whissp looked on with a confused air around him. He looked to Wayzz who only gave off a feeling of unknown reason and head off after his Master. Whissp followed afterward.

"This is something I have never experienced before." Master Fu commented, "I found her wandering outside. I brought her here where she's been resting."

"Found who?" as Whissp entered into back room yellow eyes quickly scanned around before his form seemed to go shocked.

"B-But how?" the little kwami looked over to a futon. Beneath the blanket's laid none other than his partner, "K-Kitsi!?" Whissp cried as he rushed over to his partner.

"She is a very particular girl." Master Fu commented, "My only guess is that the one known as Monarchy is a akuma that somehow split from Kitsi and was able to take physical form." he suggested, "Though as I've said I've never seen something like it before."

Yellow eyes looked down at his sleeping partner, "So what does this means?" he looked down at his sleeping partner.

"Hope."

* * *

At the Paris Studio...

"Hitoshi what are you doing?" Akihiko had been watching his brother go through their sister's locker. After the heroes left in search of this 'Monarchy', Hitoshi had went into full brother mode. He sent most of the staff, many his superiors off to find Kitsi, including her classmates. After that Hitoshi had remained in the locker room and began a 'search'.

"What do you think." he replied back continuing the search of the locker.

"I think you're rummaging through a locker like a madman. You need to calm down." Akihiko stated.

"Calm is not a word I need right now." he shot back, "First the akuma get's attacked by akuma's that turn into buttons...and to top it off Kitsi is missing." he said the last part more urgently, "For whatever reason that black cat stole her bag. That enough warrants me to hunt him down and declaw him." he growled and continued his search.

"While your commitment to finding our sister is valid and understanding." Akihiko began, "That still doesn't warrant rummaging through her items."

Hitoshi groaned in frustration, "Nothing." finding no clues he closed the locker, "You know all this time you spent watching me, you could help me search." he pointed out.

"For what exactly?"

"I don't know. A clue, something that will lead us to Kitsi. You know our little sister who is being hunted down by a bunch of button creatures." he reminded.

"Firstly their akuma's." he corrected, "Secondly I'm just as worried about our sister as you. The thought of Kitsi out with all those 'villains' is driving my nerves up the wall." he admitted.

"Well the longer I have to wait here, the more I want to tear this place apart." Hitoshi frowned, "If one of those buttons touch my sister this city will burn!" he vowed.

"Again take it down, a lot." he suggested, "No one's burning down anything. We just need to be rational. Also, Ladybug and Chat Noir are also searching for this 'Monarchy'." hopefully ending this nightmare.

"What are you two doing back here?" a voice questioned. Looking to the door they saw none other than Rain.

"Ame." the eldest brother stepped into the locker room, his silver eyes calm, yet observant as he looked between his two siblings.

"Oh Kami." Hitoshi huffed, "What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be entertaining your 'fans'."

"Not now." Akihiko warned, "Any luck up front."

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to locate Kitsi." Rain admitted with disappointment, "What about back here?"

"Nothing." Akihiko sighed, "This isn't like Kitsi to just disappear like this. I'm beginning to think she's run off to try and fight this newest akuma."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because apparently on her second day of school she fought one." Rain replied, "You need to read the Ladyblog." he suggested being a subscriber

"Ladyblog..." he blinked, "I don't have time to look at videos. As Kitsi's older brother I must find her and keep her safe!" he stated, "It's one of my duties as the oldest."

"Ni-banme ni furui koto o imi shinai?" Rain mentioned.

"Well one of us has to be." Hitoshi shot back.

Cobalt black and cold silver clashed.

"Ugh, even now you two can't set aside your rivalry." Akihiko sighed, "I wonder if Itsuki is having better progress." he mumbled.

Suddenly there was the sound like something had just exploded.

"What was that?" Akihiko quickly headed back towards the front. Rain and Hitoshi following straight after. When they got there they noticed two things.

One was a giant hole in the roof.

"What happened to the roof!?" Hitoshi yelled seeing the large hole in the ceiling.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about." looking up a figure descended through the hole and landed on the studio floor.

"Who is she?" everyone was at a loss at the identity of the akuma. Eyes looked closely at the akuma trying to find something that might give a clue to the girl's identity. The super villain walked into the studio, her silvery violet hair following behind her. Monochromatic eyes scanned the room, seeing the individuals who watched her with looks of fear and shock.

"Is she another akuma?" no one could recognize her, but the outfit gave away her profession.

"Greetings." she finally spoke, "I am, your Monarchy." she finally introduced herself.

"So she's the one." Alya looked at the newest akuma, her camera out and filming.

'So it's her.'

"Apologies for just dropping in." she joked, "But all jokes aside, I'm just here to pick up something my kitty dropped." she stated, "Now then if you hand them over and stay out of my way, I'll be merciful enough to let you walk away."

"What exactly do you want?" Rain questioned.

"Oh nothing special." she began, "Just some little charms left here. Nothing that concerns you."

"Actually it does, Those charms belong to my sister." Hitoshi stepped in, "I don't know your deal with her, but it ends now." he stated setting his camera down on one of the stations.

"I have no interest in you or her, I just want what's mine." she repeated taking a step forward. Only to have Akihiko and Itsuki doing the same.

"And what if we say no?" Hitoshi stated staring into those monochromatic eyes.

"Then I'll take them." she stated.

"You and what army?" he challenged.

Monarchy didn't flinch, raising her hand she gave a snap. From the ceiling three akuma's appeared. Roger Cop, Pharaoh, and Horrificator.

"Might have spoke too soon on that." Hitoshi blinked.

"You think."

The three akuma's stood as a barrier between Monarchy and the three brother's.

"As I was saying, I'll take my charms." she repeated, "One way or the other." the three akuma's prepared to engage feeling the anxiousness of their master.

"Before that." Hitoshi began, "Where's my sister?" he questioned.

Monarchy only stared at the older teen, letting her head cock to the side for a moment, "Who?"

"My sister." he repeated firmly, "I got a feeling that you know where she is. And like we told the last minion you sent here if anything's happened to her, someone's going to pay for it." he warned, "So what's your deal with her?"

Monarchy closed her eyes for a moment, taking a short breath and exhaled, "I have no problems with you are her. You're all worthless to me." she stated coldly, shrugging her shoulders, "My only concern is one, my charms. And two, defeating Ladybug and Chat Noir and taking their miraculous." she declared, "Now stand aside."

Hitoshi just scoffed, "Or what?" at this point it looked like it would turn into a fight. But given the fact it was akuma vs. civilian that outcome didn't look to be in the brother's favor.

Monarchy narrowed, "Tear this studio apart!" she commanded and three akuma's went into action.

"Run!" as many of the occupants scattered, the three akuma's went to fulfill their master's orders. Knocking over many of the stations and equipment in the process.

"My studio!" Hitoshi nearly panicked, "Do you even know how much that equipment cost?!"

"For the last time it's 'we'..." he huffed, "Forget it! Let's just handle this."

"We have to fight." Itsuki stated and the two brother's seemed to agree.

"Alright then." Hitoshi began, "I'll take the cop, Akihiko you take the Mummy, and Itsuki you take the ooze spitting monster." he pointed out.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" at that the tree brother's rushed into action. Itsuki went to handle the Horrificator as she searched around the studio on Monarchy's order. As she laid eyes on the civilian she left out a fierce roar down to terrify her victim. Drawing strength from the fear it brought.

But Itsuki didn't flinch, his eyes hard as stone as he looked up towards the monster like akuma. With a growl, Horrificator slung her tail at the civilian. Itsuki braced himself and managed to grab the long appendage, much to the surprise of the akuma. Winding the tail around his forearm Itsuki pulled the monster towards him and flung her up and over and slamming her onto the ground.

"Dude is strong." Nino noted having saw the male flip the larger akuma over like it was nothing.

Back on the studio floor the Pharaoh was looking through the make up stations. Ripping out draws and turn over tables to dump out the contents, the Egyptian deity left nothing upturned.

"Excuse you." looking back the Pharaoh caught sight of one of the brothers, Akihiko, staring down the akuma, "Do you know how much those products cost? It took me hours to organize each of those." he stated.

"Stand aside mortal!" he commanded, "I only follow the will of My Monarchy."

Akihiko didn't budge, "Well now you 'will' step away from my stations."

"What is a mortal to me?" he declared as he stared down Akihiko.

"Oh I'll show you mortal." bringing his fist up he gave it a slow, foreboding crack.

With Hitoshi, the male was going against Roger Cop.

"Looks like it's you and me bucket head." Hitoshi stated.

"Stand down citizen." he stated in a robotic tone, "Resistance is futile." he pointed his lasers at Hitoshi.

"Bring it!" he challenged and charged at the larger akuma. Dodging the swings and blasts from his gauntlets Hitoshi managed to get behind the large akuma, before landing a swift kick to the back. Rogercop staggered for a moment, letting up he turned to face Hitoshi and began attacking again.

"Final warning, surrender now in the name of..." he didn't get to finish his sentence Hitoshi threw one of the chairs at him.

"Kami will you stop talking." he huffed, "You sound like my old school robot from the sixties." and it was getting on his nerves. Picking up another chair he threw it at akuma, watching as it easily broke like the last one.

As the chaos continued in the room Monarchy watched from the sidelines. Though she looked uninterested, it also seemed as though she was pondering over what was happening.

'Why is this taking so long? My akuma's shouldn't have this much trouble.' as the fight continued it looked as though the three brother's were holding there own against Monarchy's akuma's.

'This is becoming a nuisance.' came a annoyed voice inside Monarchy's head and she couldn't agree more. Scanning around the room she studied each of the fights and although it seemed match her akuma's would have the upper hand.

She would...

With a hitch Monarchy clutched her side, stumbling she braced her stance against her scepter,

'Not now' she felt a wave of discomfort. Three of her akuma's just went down. But how? It must be them. Those heroes were literally a pain in her sides.

Only then she felt a presence near her. Looking the side she spotted none other than Rain. How had he gotten passed Roger Cop? Looking to the side her akuma was dealing with the photographer. Returning her attention to the singer she managed to regain her composure enough.

"I don't believe those belong those belong to you." he pointed to the charms that had literally fallen into her hands.

"You know what they say." she began, "Possession is nine tenths of the law." in other words, finders keeper, "You should probably run along mr. music star." she shooed. She had what she needed.

"Unfortunately I can't do that." he began, "See those charms your holding belong to someone important to me." he admitted.

"Well I don't see a name on these." she replied back, "Save your voice, I really don't have time for you." in a split second Monarchy jumped back dodging a strike by the male. Monochromatic eyes looked up with a narrowing gaze at the singer.

Monarchy gave a slight smirk, "You want to go choir boy." she tucked the charms into the inner part of her jacket, "Come on then. I got a little time to kill." she challenged.

Without a word Rain came forward. His strikes were open palmed. Fluidly he moved like water, flowing from spot to spot to keep Monarchy on her toes.

"You'll have to do better than that." Monarchy balled her fist he struck out. Switching between punches and multi strike kicks. After dodging another strike from the singer Monarchy sent out a roundhouse kick, connecting with Rain's arm he used to block the hard strike. As they held in a stand still, Rain quickly used his palm and aimed at Monarchy's leg, connecting the strike sent shock waves through her leg.

Monarchy yelled falling to the ground as she clutched her leg.

"My leg..." she frowned running her hand over her stilled leg.

As the singer loomed over Monarchy, monochromatic eyes looked up into coal black. At the moment something flashed inside the singer's mind. His movement hesitated as the two just looked at each other, "You..."

"Rain look out!" Akihiko called. Before he could reply Rain found himself sideswiped by Roger Cop, the force sending him tumbling back to the other side of the room. At the last moment he was caught by none other than...

"Chat Noir?" the singer looked at the cat themed hero.

"At your service." he greeted, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." he reassured, "Monarchy..." the two heroes looked over at the female.

"That's Monarchy?" it was the first time they saw her. The akumatized version of Kitsi.

Pharaoh bent down, picking up Monarchy and cradling her in his arms like a parent would a child. She looked as though she was in pain.

'She's hurting'

Seeing this Pharaoh grew wings and flew up and out of the studio with Monarchy in hand. While the Horrificator and Roger Cop stayed behind to handle the heroes.

"Monarchy's getting away."

"First we have to deal with them."

"We'll handle things from here." Ladybug instructed, "Everyone else stay behind us."

Horrificator let out a loud roar and charged toward the two heroes. Opening her mouth she fired mounds of light pink slime. The two evade the attack, taking his chance Roger Cop fired off a number of beams at the heroes. Using his baton Chat Noir was able to reflect the shots, while Ladybug used her yo-yo to block Horrificator. However the fight was short lived as the two akuma's soon took on a familiar glow.

"Not again."

"Everyone take cover!" once everyone was safely hidden the two akuma's exploded, returning back to their charm forms before eventually shattering.

"Looks like they ran out of time." just like the last akuma's these one's had reached their limit and couldn't maintain their composure.

"Ugh!" Hitoshi groaned, "My studio! It's trashed."

"I'm not going to even commit on this anymore." Akihiko shook his head, to tired to argue.

"That Monarchy and her goons wrecked this place." he fumed, "When I get my hands on her...!"

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"You can't fight her." Ladybug stated keeping her grip on his arm.

"What, why?" he raised an eyebrow, "She know's where my sister is. Do you think I'm going to just stand around and do nothing?" not to mention she trashed his and his brother's studio.

"Again it's 'we', not 'you'" Akihiko corrected.

"Still you can't fight Monarchy. She's too strong." Chat pointed out.

"So. Give me one good reason I shouldn't." Hitoshi questioned.

"Because..." she paused taking a deep breathe, "Because Monarchy is Kitsi."

"Kitsi?" he whispered in disbelief.

"What? Seriously?" the Alya piped in, "You really think it's her?"

"I'm afraid so. Remember the case on her lower back? It's the same one Kitsi carries." she pointed out some of the patterns still remaining.

"Wait can Kitsi even get akumatized?" Nino asked out loud.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she can. She's human."

"I know that. I just meant Kitsi's usually you know high strong and energetic. She doesn't seem like someone who would you know listen to Hawkmoth."

"Wait a moment." Hitoshi cut in, "Are you telling that girl, that was Kitsi?"

That was his little sister. He had been fighting his little sister. He had nearly hurt his sister.

"How? How did that happen to her?" he questioned.

"Well people become akuma's when they're under a lot of negative energy." Ladybug explained, "Hawkmoth senses it and uses it to turn them into his supervillains and try and take mine and Chat's miraculous."

"You see this is the reason we should never be apart. I knew I should've been here with her." Hitoshi rubbed his fingers over his eyes in frustration.

"Did Kitsi have any run in's with anyone?" Ladybug asked, but knowing it might have been something cumulative that finally pushed Kitsi over.

"Not that I heard of." the three brother's looked at each other and shook their head, "Plus I would have shut it down." Hitoshi added.

"Well it must have been something recent." but what could have caused Kitsi so much negativity that she became Hawkmoth's newest villain? She wasn't the usual type of person to get angry.

"Akihiko why do you have that look?" Hitoshi questioned seeing his brother with a rather despondent look.

"..."

"Spill it." Hitoshi demanded, "If you know something about what happened to Kitsi, our little sister, time to talk."

"Earlier today there was an incident with one of the models I had been working with." he explained, remembering how he was applying the final touches after two hours of work, "Kitsi had snuck up behind me and was trying to tell me something." he was so focused, just trying to finish so he could finish the rest of his clients, "Then Kitsi hit one of the trays, causing a bottle of water to fly and drench my station and the model." which caused the make-up to run and swear and ruin most of the cosmetics he had sitting out on the table, "I just got so frustrated. I told her she needed to control her energy. She attempted to help clean up the mess, but I..." he frowned, "told her I didn't her help." and sent her away. In the end, while he was cleaning off the station he found a new cosmetic kit left on the desk. After asking around he found the letter attached on the inside.

' _Saw this and thought of you. Now you won't have to lug around so many cases and it's your favorite color too. Good Luck Big brother.'_

' _Love your little sister Kitsi!'_

"I didn't help much." Itsuki admitted having also brushed off Kitsi's feelings when she tried to help. She must have been searching for someone to talk too, to lean on when no one was around.

'And I yelled at her when she ate a box of macaroons.' Ladybug frowned, feeling shame well up in her stomach. Getting angry over cookies, she should know better. But like everyone else who had ever met Kitsi she couldn't even believe she would fall into Hawkmoth's control.

"If Kitsi was upset with you guys she would be targeting you." Chat Noir pointed out, "I mean, isn't that what akuma's usually do? Go after the one's that hurt them." so far Kitsi only stole things that belonged to her. Her own backpack, her own materials from her locker, the stack of envelopes, yet she wasn't really having the akuma's attack specific people. At least not yet.

"Chats right." Ladybug had to agree, "None of the akuma's even spared any of you a second thought. They just brushed you off to the side." which still left a big question of what Monarchy actually wanted, "What was she even doing here?"

"She was looking for some charms."

"Charms?" she pondered, "She must be looking for more charms to replace the akuma's she lost." she guessed thinking back to the akuma's from the first attack on the studio. But didn't Copy Cat already take them when they made off with the backpack.

"Unfortunately she found them." Rain admitted, "I wasn't able to get them."

"It's not your fault." Chat said, "Akumatized or not, Kitsi is tough on her own." no one could deny that.

"Yeah our sis has always been a bit of a firecracker." Hitoshi commented.

"Which is why she should find her." Ladybug spoke, "Now that she has more charms she even more dangerous."

"Think you know where she's going?"

"We have a hunch." she only hoped they were still right, "Come on Chat!"

* * *

"Marinette why did you detransform?" Tikki asked. After leaving the studio, Ladybug had come up with a plan. No doubt there were still akuma's out in the streets of Paris who would literally attack her and Chat. To conserve energy she told Chat that they should split up and make it to the Eiffel Tower. After which Ladybug had managed to make it home and return to her civilian form, "Also why did you take treats from your parent's bakery?"

"Well...I'm hoping I can use these to get through to Kitsi." she explained why she had three boxes of baked goods.

"But Kitsi's been akumatized." she reminded, "Do you think she'll even listen to you?"

"I don't know." she admitted, "But even if she is under Hawkmoth's control she's still Kitsi." she hoped, "And the quickest way to a Kitsi is through her stomach." now all she had to do is get to the Eiffel Tower. With so much going on and the threat of a new akuma most of the citizen's were inside hiding. There were no transportation running and so she would have to walk. By some miracle or luck she had somehow made it to the path that lead up to the monument.

"This has to be it." she whispered. Looking from behind an abandoned bus she spotted a number of guards, knights of Darkblade, standing guard at the entrance.

"How do I get past them?" she spoke to herself.

"Marinette?" with gasp belle blue eyes turned to meet none other than the green of eyes of her classmate.

"A-A-Adrien?!" she squeaked out.

"Sorry to sneak up on you." he apologized.

"Your fine." she stuttered, "I mean me...I'm fine." she could just slap herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he pointed back, "Anyway I was trying to...get home, but got separated by the akuma's." he explained how he ended up wandering through the streets of Paris, "What about you? And what's with the back goods?" he pointed to the boxes he recognized from her parent's bakery.

"I'm...going to take these up there." she pointed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Up there?" Adrien looked surprised, "Why are you going up there?"

"Because that's where Kitsi is." she admitted.

"Kitsi?" he blinked, "Why would she be...up there?"

"She was akumatized into Monarchy by Hawkmoth." she revealed.

"R-Really?" he sounded shocked, "Kitsi?"

'Yeah..." she frowned, "Ladybug and Chat Noir found out."

"But then why are you here?" he asked again, "I mean...shouldn't you let them handle it."

"Yeah but..." she paused for a moment, "I can't help feel responsible that all this is happening."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I..." she paused, "Earlier today in the studio I yelled at Kitsi because she ate a whole box of macaroons."

"Huh?"

"I know I'm so stupid. I left them on the snack table, making them free game for anyone who saw it." she frowned, "I yelled at her for the dumbest reason. She's always risking her life and helping everyone and I lost my cool." over baked goods.

"It's not your fault Marinette." Adrien tried to reassure his friend, "Truthfully I haven't been the best of friend to her." he admitted rather sadly.

"But I shouldn't have done it." she shook her head, "Kitsi's one of the loyalist friends. And I just..." took her for granted. Again, "Which is why I'm going to do everything I can to help bring her back."

"But this is dangerous Marinette." Adrien cautioned, "Plus Darkblade has this place surrounded with guards. What if you get captured." he frowned at the thought.

"Then it's a chance I'm willing to take." she stated, "Kitsi's always risking her life for us. It's time I return the favor." even if she was completely nervous about doing it.

"Hold on..."

"Please don't try to stop me Adrien." she was barely holding on as it was.

"No, I mean, l want to go with you." he said.

"Y-You do?" she blinked.

"You're right." he replied, "Kitsi's always helping everyone out." him included, "It's about time we return the favor." even if it meant going into enemy territory.

"W-Wow that's really noble of you." she blushed, "I mean if you insist we'll um..." looking down for a moment she suddenly felt something covering her hand. It was Adrien's hands. His hands were on hers.

"We'll do it together." he offered a warm smile that rattled her mind and made her heart beat like crazy.

'/' her face was literally burning.

"...Right." she managed out, "T-Thank you, Adrien."

'Thank you!'

"No problem." he blushed a bit himself, "You're...a really strong person. Kitsi's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Halt!" Darkblade declared, "Who dares intrude upon the domain of her highness, Monarchy. Speak woman!" he demanded looking down at the two teens. Marinette and Adrien gasped finding themselves face to face with none other than Darkblade. Who had managed to find their hiding spot.

"Oh um, hi, I'm Marinette." she introduced, "Here to see Ki...I mean Monarchy."

"Her majesty does not meet with commoners." Darkblade stated, "Be gone!"

"Yes and I've...I mean we brought a offering of peace and surrender." she explained.

"What pray tell are those?" he questioned looking at the boxes.

"Cookies. Macaroons, Ki...I mean Monarchy's favorite." she replied.

"Tis this a trick?" he questioned suspicious of the two.

"No, no, trick. Only fresh baked goods." she reassured.

"Um surrender cookies." Adrien offered. For extra reassurance Marinette opened one of the boxes, revealing the array of macaroons to the akuma, "See just regular treats to welcome Paris's new ruler."

"Hm, we shall see. Knight's to me!" suddenly the two teens found themselves surrounded by turned citizens, "Bring them. They shall stand before Monarchy who shall pass judgement upon them." he ordered. With the command at hand the two found themselves being led into and up the tower. As they were guided up the tower they found themselves on the second highest platform.

"March." with the knights at their side the two were lead to the center of the platform.

"Kneel!" he ordered as Marinette and Adrien were forced to their knees.

"Darkblade." a voice called from above, "Why have you brought these 'people' into my domain?" she questioned as monochromic eyes peered down.

"My Monarchy." Darkblade knelt, "My humblest apologies for disturbing you." he apologies, "These juveniles were caught trespassing." he accused.

"And you brought them here, why?" she questioned, "You could have just turned them into minions and sent them into the city." she wasn't keeping him around just to waste her time.

"We brought you a gift!" Marinette suddenly blurted out.

"Watch your tongue girl!" Darkblade stated, "Thou shall only speak when her Majesty speaks to thee!" he raised her sword towards Marinette who shrank back under the gaze of the sharp blade.

"Hold it Darkblade." Monarchy spoke halting her akuma, "Let me hear what the girl has to say."

Marinette seemed relieved for a moment,

"Then afterwards you can turn them both into mindless soldiers." this statement caused the two teens to gulp.

"Thank you...your Monarchy." she began, "I...we, brought you a gift. Freshly baked goods."

"Surrender cookies." Adrien added.

"To appease your appetite and beg for mercy." opening the book she showed the array of macaroons inside the box.

"Whoa!" with a jump Monarchy jumped down from her perch and landed right in front of Marinette. before taking hold to the box of cookies, "Surrender taste like...strawberries and buttercream." she chewed happily, "And do I taste almonds?" she guessed.

Marinette nodded, "Y-Yes, it's a new recipe. Freshly baked." as she watched the akuma snack on the treats she couldn't help picture her friend, the real Kitsi, snacking happily.

"What shall we do with them, My Monarch?" Darkblade asked.

Monarchy took another quick bite and swallowed, "Well since they did bring me these delicious cookies. I say..." she pondered for a moment, "let them go."

The gave a exhale of relief.

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette finally questioned.

"Why?" she arched an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious? With so many akuma's out, I have half of Paris under my control." she pointed out, "Soon I will find Ladybug and Chat Noir and crush them with my bare hands!"

"But isn't this too much. You've got the city in a panic." Adrien pointed out. No matter how many times it happened he couldn't stand seeing one of his friends or any civilian under Hawkmoth's control.

"Well I wouldn't be doing my job right if the city didn't panic, no?" she was a super villain, "But thank you for noticing."

"You're also hurting people." Marinette pointed out, "The citizens, our classmates, our families, your family." she mentioned, "Your brother's are worried about you. They don't know where you are."

"Yeah they're so worried." she scoffed, "They put their work before anything else. Photoshoots, cosmetology, wood shopping, band practice, I haven't gotten any actual time with my 'brothers' since they've been here!" she counted off, "And now everyone wants to worry about my feelings. Well it's too late." she dismissed, "Also my 'friends'. I got so sick of everyone dumping their problems on me. I tried being an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on. And I only got lip afterwards. I leant them my shoulder and was brought to tears. Now everyone will know what it will be like when there's no one there to save them!" she declared her eyes drifting from anger to disappointment.

"Then why did you take all those things. If you're Monarchy now, why take those things that belonged to Kitsi?"

Monarchy just stared at Marinette, only for a moment until her eyes drifted off to the side in a pondering behavior. Why did she take those things? The backpack had blank charm buttons in them so she needed them to replace the ones that were broken and running low on energy.

"Because they were mine." she stated, "Since no one appreciates what I give them, I'll show them I can easily take it back!" she declared, "You should know that very well Marinette." she hissed the girl's name, "And now you want Kitsi. Well she's never coming back so get used to it." she brushed the other off.

"Kitsi please let's talk about this. You don't to do this." Marinette pleaded.

"I told you I am Monarchy now!" she declared brandishing her sceptre, "I don't want or need assistance from the likes of you." she growled, "The both of you."

"But..." she paused, "We're friends." her voice was desperate. Pleading as she tried to find her friend inside Monarchy.

"You're not my friends. Remember." she hissed mockingly, "I wasn't good enough to be around. I have new friends now. One's who actually appreciate me. Who don't yell at, question, or belittle my feelings." she huffed, folding her arms.

Marinette frowned, "Well...your still going to have to listen! I know you're hurting and I'll never understand how you feel." she paused, "And I know I haven't been the best friend. I took your good nature and willing to help others for granted. I constantly overlooked your feelings because I fooled myself into believing you could ever become my enemy." she sniffed trying to fight back tears, "I also know that I'm part of the reason you got akumatized. I shouldn't have yelled at you over something as minor as cookies and for that I'm sorry." she apologized, "But I won't give up on my friends. I know Kitsi, my friend, is still in there. Please, you have to fight!"

"Mari...I..." she gave the girl a distressed look, before shaking her senses back, "I am Monarchy now!" she repeated.

"No your Kitsi." Marinette shook her head, "I know you're still in there. She's still in there. Don't let Hawkmoth use you!"

Monarchy tsked, sneering her lip at the other's words, "Forget it. I have bigger things to deal with. And I have no time to waste on both of you." she turned her back to the others. Taking out a charm she used her scepter to bring it to life.

"Bubbler, show them out!" she commanded.

"You got it, Monarchy." taking out is bubble wound the Bubbler sent out a flurry bubbles that encased the two teens, trapping them in one large bubble.

"Hey let us out!" the two hit on the bubble trying to pop it.

"You heard her." the Bubbler began, "Consider yourselves bounced!" with a kick the bubble was sent up and out of the hideout.

"Sayonara!" Monarchy declared, "But thanks for the cookies!" she added seeing the two flying off into the city. In a bubble. That would soon pop with them inside. As the bubble finished it's run it soon went into a decent. Marinette and Adrien screamed as the bubble feel towards the streets below.

With Marinette and Adrien.

Eyes widened, "Marinette! Adrien!" suddenly she found herself leaping off the tower and headed off towards the bubble. As it reached the halfway point of the fall, the two closed their eyes bracing themselves for the impact, praying the bubble bounced. Suddenly the bubble jerked from sudden contact and slowed. Looking out the bubble the two were shocked to see none-other than Monarchy who had caught and was now bringing the bubble down. When they were finally on a solid surface the two teens looked as Monarchy stood over them. Taking her spear she popped the bubble, releasing the teens.

""You...saved us." Marinette looked at Monarchy who seemed perplexed by what she had just done.

Monochromatic eyes looked at the two teens, "I..." she rubbed head, "Just stay out of my way or the it will be the last thing you ever do!" she warned before she left off back towards the tower.

"What was that all about?" Adrien blinked. One minute she saved them, the next minute she was back to her cold self.

But for a slight moment Marinette saw Kitsi, their Kitsi. She wasn't gone. Meaning there was still hope of saving her, "I think we might need to leave the rest to Ladybug and Chat Noir." she suggested.

Adrien seemed to agree, "Y-Yeah, they'll defiantly fix this." he hoped.

"R-Right yeah...I need to go..check on my parents." excusing herself Marinette ran in the direction toward her house leaving a very bewildered Adrien.

* * *

On top of the Eiffel Tower...

Monarchy had returned to her former post, her mind reeling over what she had done. She had saved them. Those two...civilians. Why? She wasn't supposed to save them. They were in her way, trying to stop her, and her what to do.

"Monarchy!" a voice called.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir." she smirked, "So the heroes finally show up." Monarchy turned to look at the two heroes, "Late as usual."

"We don't want to fight you." Ladybug began.

"We just want to talk. To help you." Chat added.

Monochromatic eyes stared with confused suspicion at the two heroes.

'Help me?' the akuma mask came over her eyes.

' _Don't listen to them.' the voice whispered, 'They didn't come to save you. They only came to hurt you. To defeat you. To destroy what you've created. Just like they all did.'_

"Help me?." she narrowed her eyes, "It's a little bit late for that isn't it. No, It's you who's going to need help."

"I don't think she's in the mode for a chat." Chat Noir frowned having hoped they could avoid fighting her.

"Chat this is no time for jokes." Ladybug stressed, "Please Kitsi don't do this."

Monarchy only tsked at the useless pleas, "I told you I don't want your help." she repeated, "I don't need to be saved."

"Yes you do. I know you're hurting."

"You don't know anything about what I feel." Monarchy narrowed her eyes, "So don't pretend like you or anyone else cares. I don't need anyone's help." her hands tensed, "What I do want are your miraculous!"

"You can't have them." she refused.

"That wasn't a request." she replied back, "So I'll skip the pleasantries and take them!"

"You think so." she challenged back.

"Please even in my pathetic old form I knew I was stronger than the both of you." she declared. "Now,Ladybug and Chat Noir give me your miraculous!" she demanded.

"Looks like we have no choice." they would have to fight. Even they couldn't deny Kitsi was strong. Strong enough to go against akuma's even as a civilian. Now she was given powers by Hawkmoth.

"Well at least it's two-on-one."

"We still need to stay focused. Don't forget even under Hawkmoth's control she's still Kitsi." she reminded and warned.

"Here she comes!"

Monarchy made a dash for the two heroes. With a jump she swung her scepter down towards Ladybug. At the last moment Chat Noir got in front of his partner, intercepting the hit with his own baton.

"Chat!"

"Sorry to get in between you two." with a push he sent her back, only to have her return with a flurry of swings of scepter that collided with the baton. Chat gritted feeling the force grow with each blow. Taking out her yo-yo Ladybug flung it at Monarchy, who dodged leaning back as Chat tried to catch her with her baton. With a quick spin she sidestepped the attack. With a quick spin of his baton Chat Noir let out a series of jabs to keep her at bay. As he brought it out for another swing Monarchy countered with her scepter. The two weapons clashed. With a quick thrust Monarchy was sent skidding back against the metallic floor.

"That all you got kitty-kat?" she mocked spinning her scepter, "Why are you holding back?"

"Keep her busy Chat Noir." Ladybug directed. If she got close enough she could get to the case on Monarchy's back. No doubt that's where the akuma had to be.

"Yeah come on alley cat." she challenged motioning her fingers, "We'll see if cat's have nine lives." charging forward the took weapons collided. While Chat was agile enough to avoid her attacks, he couldn't deny Monarchy was quick as she skilled with the scepter. Their fight took them around the platform. At one point Monarchy seemed to have Chat Noir cornered.

Taking her chance Ladybug flung her yo-yo at Monarchy, aiming for the case on her lower back.

"Got it!"

Monarchy growled, before taking hold of the yo-yo and with a hard tug she swung Ladybug off her feet.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir yelled, "Put her down!" he demanded as he charged toward Monarchy.

"If you insist!" with a swing she sent Ladybug straight into Chat Noir. The force enough to send them off the tower. As they began their plummet Ladybug took hold to Chat and with her yo-yo swung them back up and onto the tower.

"That was two close." Ladybug breathed.

"Next time I'll just take the stairs." Chat added.

"You two are persistent." Monarchy leered, "And here I thought Paris's heroes were tough. Guess you don't want your friend back as much as you claimed."

"This isn't over yet." Ladybug shot back and she and Chat prepared for their next round.

"Actually I got a better idea." reaching into the case behind her Monarchy took two charms out, "This is going to require a lot of energy." holding up her sceptre a dark purple glow began building up at the top.

"What is she up too?" Chat questioned not getting a good feeling. Looking down he noticed something weird happening down below, "What's going on down there?" he pointed.

Down below the akuma were acting weird. With a red glow Darkblade suddenly knelt before shattering into pieces. The fragments rising and now encircled the staff. Soon more and more pieces, most likely from akuma's Monarchy had created. What was she up too?

Monarchy took the two charms that had been recovered by her creations and quickly threw them up into the air. As the earrings and the ring hung above them Monarchy blasted them with her scepter embedding an akuma in each one along with the fragments from the other charms. As the charms came down to the floor, a black smoke covered them and began taking shape.

"This is the end for both of you!" she declared as the massed became solid and revealed their newest forms. The heroes gasped.

"Ladybug?" she was dressed in a white, full bodysuit with black spots. Her hair ties were noticeably longer and her eyes were a dark purple color.

"Chat Noir?" the newly made Chat Noir looked like original save for his costume being white leather and his eyes a distinguishing violet color.

"They may look like heroes, but think of them of their counterparts." she corrected, "I call them Misfortune and Chat Blanc." she introduced her newest creations, "And unlike 'you', they'll actually listen."

" _This is perfect. Now I have the counterparts of both Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth laughed evilly, "Now then...!"_

"... Misfortune and Chat Blanc defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculous!" she demanded as the neon mask glowed over their faces.

"Yes My Monarchy!" the two obeyed and charged after their counterparts. Misfortune went after Ladybug, while the two Chat's went claw to claw.

"Now this is what you call a cat fight." Chat joked as he dodged the copies claws, "Have to say she did a cat-mendable job getting my good looks."

"Please. Your fighting is worse than your puns." Chat Blanc mocked, "Between that and you're over idyllic fantasies, it's no wonder Ladybug will never love you."

Chat Noir frowned at this, "Oh it is on!" with a hiss he charged at his copy, claws out and sharp.

"You're not even trying are you?" Misfortune 'tsked' mockingly, "It must be so disappointing having to fight an akuma you caused."

Ladybug frowned but continued her fight.

"How sad. You act like such a hero, like your so powerful and that you can do no wrong, but now look what you've done."

Ladybug retracted her yo-yo before flinging it at her counterpart who dodged, blocking the attacks with her own yo-yo.

"You don't know anything." Ladybug hissed as she swung her yo-yo at Miss Fortune who quickly dodged and with a spin she launched her yo-yo at her heroic counterpart. Though she dodged, as Ladybug ran towards Miss Fortune

"Just face the facts you don't deserve those earrings." with a quick spin she charged forward ,ready to strike. Not even a foot away suddenly a tower of flames bellowed down separating Miss Fortune from Ladybug.

"What!?"

"Kitsune!?" Ladybug looked to see her comrade fulling transformed.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Yeah, I got a bit of help..."

* * *

 _On hour ago at Master Fu's..._

" _Come on Kit wake up!" Whissp called poking her cheek, "We have to stop you from destroying the city and taking your comrades miraculous." he continued trying to wake his partner up, "Why isn't she waking up?"_

" _Very strange." he began, "It would appear as though she is stuck between the realms of slumber and consciousness. While she sleeps, Monarchy is allowed full control in this world."_

" _So can you do something?" he asked, "Pour some cold water on her, get a gong, bake some cookies and put them under her nose." that usually does it._

" _Whissp this isn't regular sleep." Wayzz cut in, "What Master Fu is describing is the realm in which a civilian's mind goes when under the effects of the moth miraculous." he explained._

" _When someone accepts a deal with Hawkmoth or any holder of Nooroo, their minds enter a realm almost as if they were dreaming." explaining how when they were purified akumatized victims never remember what they had done._

" _So what does that mean for Kitsi?" he asked_

" _It means all we can do is wait until..."_

" _No!" Whissp voiced, "No more waiting. I can't sit around while some akuma uses my partner against her will. There has to be another way!" he begged, "Please Master Fu."_

 _The old man gave a pondering look seeing one of his kwami's so distraught, "Hn."_

" _Master, what are you thinking?" Wayzz questioned seeing the look his master was giving._

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." eyes opened revealing golden irises with tints of red swirling inside, "I had a bit of a wake up call." she exhaled letting a small stream of fire from her lips.

"How is she here?" Monarchy eyes narrowed as she looked at the heroine. She shouldn't be here. She got rid of her.

" _Ignore her Monarchy." Hawkmoth said, "Remember you must take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!" he commanded._

"Miss Fortune! Get rid of that pest!" she commanded, "And bring me Ladybug's earrings!"

"Yes My Monarchy!" using her yo-yo she spun it like a fan, the high streams of air blowing away the flames.

"Ladybug." Kitsune began taking her stance.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor." she clenched her fist, "Close you eyes."

"Close my..wha..." before she could get more information Miss Fortune and charged forward. She flung her yo-yo at Kitsune. The fox heroine dodged the attacks. Miss Fortune came in striking distance, sending out punch after punch towards the heroine. With a growl Kitsune shot her hand out and covered Miss Fortune's face with one good thrust off her hand she slammed her into the platform with a great force.

Ladybug and Chat looked wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. Monarchy gave an annoyed grit of her teeth.

"Chat Blanc!" she yelled, "Tear her to pieces!"

"Yes My Monarchy!" the white cat attacked the fox heroine. Claws out as he slashed at Kitsune who barely dodged earning a nick on her face. As the two clashed, Chat Noir took the chance to check on his partner.

"You okay M'Lady?" he asked checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." reassured, "Looks like Kitsune made a comeback." she noted seeing her still fighting Chat Blanc, "While she's got him, let's get Monarchy." she planned seeing as Chat Blanc was her final akuma. With a nod, the two headed towards Monarchy, deciding to take her on together.

Using her staff Monarchy halted Chat's baton, with her hands full Ladybug got behind her, using her yo-yo to wrap around her wrist and with a tug tightened them forcing her drop her staff.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"Quick Chat grab the charm box!" she instructed as she held her grip on Monarchy's hands.

"Right!" as he reached for the charm box suddenly he felt something whizzing through the air. With quick reflexes he used his baton to stop the projectile. Looking over he saw none other than Miss Fortune.

"Miss Fortune." Chat Noir frowned.

"Get away from her!" she growled before she charged forward and slammed into Chat Noir sending them tumbling to the floor.

"Chat Noir!"

"I'm fine." he said as he held down Miss Fortune, "Just worry about the case!"

"Right." taking the yo-yo she tied it one of the girders, keeping Monarchy at bay. With that handled she went towards the akuma and prepared to remove the case. But as she tried to take the case off she was met with a series of kicks showing Monarchy still had some fight in her.

"Will you stop it!" Ladybug dodged another case, "I'm just trying to help you."

Monarchy growled and continued her assault against the other.

"Listen, once I purify the akuma this all be ov..." she gasped as something crashed into her sending her tumbling.

"C-Chat?" she looked to see what had crashed into her was none other than her partner Chat.

"Hey Bugaboo." he gave a slight wave, "Funny running into you here."

"What happened with Miss Fortune?" she questioned pushing her partner off her, "I thought you had her under control?"

"Yeah, but she's a lot stronger than she looks." he admitted rubbing his jaw. As the two were brought back on their feet they looked up to see Miss Fortune helping and freeing Monarchy from Ladybug's binds.

"Thank you Miss Fortune." Monarchy offered a small smile to her akuma, before turning her attention to the two heroes, "And now for you two." she leered as Miss Fortune prepared her yo-yo, "I'm through playing with you two. Miss Fortune." on her order the akuma advanced toward the two heroes.

"I told you both I was stronger than both of you." Monarchy stated, "Any last words before I take your miraculous?"

"After Burn!" a voice called.

"What?" suddenly in a flash of orange something collided with Miss Fortune sending her flying toward the other side of the platform. In a flurry of fire the charm akuma had melted in Kitsune's flames, becoming nothing but a pile of ashes.

"What have you done!?" Monarchy screeched out.

"You know what they say, if you can't take the heat, stay out of my way!" Kitsune declared still in After Burn mode.

"She beat them."

"Go fox!" Chat seemed to cheer.

"It's over Monarchy. You've run out of charms and you have no akuma's left." Ladybug stated, "Just give up peacefully."

There was an air of silence in the air as the three heroes watched Monarchy who seemed in a place of despair and disbelief as two her akuma's had just been defeated.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she doesn't look to be feline okay." Chat seemed to agree.

"Just grab that case before..." she paused, her ears twitching.

"Kitsune, what's..."

"We have to go. Now." Kitsune cut in, her voice rather shaky.

"What? Why? We defeated Monarchy." Chat pointed out.

"No we have to go now." she repeated more urgently, "I've got a feeling we are going to be up to our necks in pain if we don't get away from her, now." she stated confusing her comrades more.

"What are you...hey!" suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves grabbed and hauled off the tower by Kitsune. Jumping down she guided them both to the ground and wasted no time dashing off with them in hand or rather under arm and over her shoulder.

"Kitsune?! What are you doing?" Ladybug questioned at the females sudden action.

"Yeah the akuma's back that way." Chat pointed.

"That's the point." Kitsune stated as she stopped a good distance away from the tower before finally releasing her comrades.

"What was that all about?"

"My senses were going crazy." she replied looking back towards the tower.

"Huh?"

"My senses are telling me someone is overreacting." Chat whispered to Ladybug.

"I'm serious." Kitsune narrowed, "I know when something isn't right and Monarchy...wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I felt something 'dangerous' coming from her." she admitted, "Point is it's better being here than over there." she motioned back to the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

Before she could respond there was suddenly a noise that sounded like metal cutting. Looking back to the tower they watched as half the tower went down, crashing to the ground causing the a shock wave of air and debris to burst through the city. Taking her team Kitsune pulled them behind a car as a high drift of smoke and air came through. When it was all said and down the street's looked like a tornado had came through.

Carefully the heroes came from behind the car.

"Okay..." Chat began, "Kitsune senses might have more accurate than I thought."

"Told you." but where's Monarchy?" they would soon get there answer as something landed with a loud rumbled onto the street.

"I think we might have a shot..." suddenly he dodged to the side as Monarchy's sceptre came crashing into the car, running through the metal.

"Well at least she doesn't have that scepter of hers." now she couldn't create any more akuma's. Grabbing hold Chat plucked it out from the car with a couple of good pulls. It was really wedged in there.

' _Monarchy retrieve your scepter!' Hawkmoth commanded._

With the mask agitated Monarchy burst toward the group.

"Her she comes! Scatter!" heading off in different directions just as her fist made contact with the car.

Monarchy looked at her hand. Flexing her fingers she gave them a quick pop before closing them into a fist. Before he knew it Chat Noir had received a punch to the face. As he was sent back Monarchy grabbed him by the tail and sent him into a spin.

"You know I'm beginning to regret this." with a spin Chat Noir was thrown halfway down the street. Before he hit the ground he was intercepted by Kitsune who caught him, dismounting and sliding against the pavement.

"You do remember she knows hand to hand combat." Kitsune piped in.

"Ugh." Chat groaned, "Forgot."

"Chat are you okay?" Ladybug asked checking on her partner.

"Yeah..." he mumbled looking up at his partner, "I didn't know you had three identical sisters...Bugaboo." he gave a goofy smile.

"He's gone." Kitsune sighed.

"Okay kitty, why don't you just lay down for a bit." she patted his head carefully, "Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Actually I think you better handle him." Kitsune replied.

"Huh?"

"You both need to recover. I'll stay and hold Monarchy off for as long as I can." wish wasn't long given how much energy they had spent.

"We're not going to let you fight her on your own."

"Actually I'm never fighting alone." Kitsune replied with a slight smile, ", "Though before you go let me offer you a bit of advice."

"Advice?" she blinked.

"Though I don't know her that much, I'm pretty good at noticing things." she began, "While you we're fighting Monarchy did you happen to notice something."

"Like what?"

"While you we're fighting her Monarchy got distracted when civilians got added." like stopping a car that nearly hit a group of citizens, putting out a fire at the store, even taking an attack to protect her own creations which were nothing more than charms given semi-life, "My point is I think she's still fighting or at least she's not all the way gone. All you gotta do is reach her."

"Right." the only question was how?

"They say a little goes a long way. Just remember in the end she will always come to the rescue for the people she cares about." Kitsune gave a slight smile, "Anyway you take your Chat Noir somewhere and take a breather. I'll handle her." she took a stance in front of them.

"Do you think you can beat her?" Ladybug asked.

Kitsune looked at her for a moment, before starting into a laugh, "Of course not! She's going to kick my butt!" she laughed, "Though I can't say I would be offended. Losing to someone like her." she admitted, "My clones won't last long." her energy was nearly gone, "I'll hold her off for as long as I can. I trust you two to finish the rest."

"...But..."

"Better get going." taking a deep breathe Kitsune ignited her After Burn ability for the third time and probably the last, "Now go!"

"Right. Let's go Minou." helping her partner to his feet she gave one more look to Kitsune, "Good Luck." and with that they were off.

"Uh, all this mushy stuff really get's me." Kitsune sighed, "How do you put up with all that?" she paused for a moment.

" _Well they are our comrades. It's only natural we worry about each other."_

Even after everything, they were still her friends.

"Here she comes." looking up Monarchy came out through the screens of smoke. Her monochromatic eyes catching heated gold.

"Ready, partner?" taking her stance she stared down the other. With a reflex of her hand Monarchy tossed her scepter to the side, causing a surprise look to come over Kitsune. After the action Monarchy removed her jacket, wrapping it around her waist.

"Hn." with a slight smile Kitsune returned to her flute back behind her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." with her After Burn going she headed toward Monarchy who did the same. Their footsteps the same in pace, their energies flaring, and their eyes focused as they met in the middle.

* * *

After managing to get away from Monarchy, Ladybug brought Chat to the first place she could think of, the studio where Kitsi's brother's were.

"What happened?"

"Simply put, she's ticked off." Chat Noir popped his shoulder, "I never thought I would be on the end of one of Kitsi's punches." now he felt bad for those akuma's who had.

"Yeah our Kitsi's got a heck of a punch." Hitoshi nodded rubbing his arm in sympathy.

"Where's Monarchy?" Hitoshi asked.

"Kitsune's handling her. I needed to get Chat someplace." she replied.

"What now?"

"Ladybug I think it's time to break out the trump card." Chat Noir suggested and Ladybug seemed to agree.

"Lucky Charm!" flinging her yo-yo into the air, energy shots out from it. With quick spins it forms an object that came down and landed in Ladybugs hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a book." she opened the booklet and saw it was nothing back the same blank pages. What could they do with this?

"How is a book going to stop that Monarchy?" they said with skepticism.

Looking around the room Ladybug attempted to find a connection to the item and curing Kitsi. As her gaze went around everything was flashing in red and polka dots.

"I think I know what we need to do." she nodded, "We're going to need some pens."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Kitsi got akumatized because she felt no one appreciated anything she had done and because she felt she had failed when she did try to help." she explained, "Hawkmoth's made her believe she's been abandoned and forgotten. But we can prove him wrong." first she needed to make a quick call.

* * *

Back in Paris...

Kitsune and Monarchy continued their hand to hand battle. Each one match the other blow for blow. Even with her After Burn Kitsune was barely holding on. As their fist collided in another punch sending a shock wave of energy through the streets, Kitsune managed to landed a punch across Monarchy's face, before grabbing her arm and forcing it behind her back. The other wrapped around her neck, placing her into a choke hold. Suddenly a ringing noise caught her attention.

'Of all time...' in a whiff of smoke a communication link was established revealing the caller.

"Kitsune how are you holding up?" Ladybug asked.

Before she could answer Monarchy pushed back slamming her against the wall. Kitsune held her grip, "Oh you know." she tightened her grip on Monarchy's arm before using her foot to push and kick her into a nearby car, "I'm pushing through." she gave a breathe, "Tell me you have a plan." she didn't know how long she could keep this up.

"Listen I have a plan. Can you get Monarchy to the studio?" Ladybug explained.

Kitsune gave a confused look, "Sure. I'll work on that." with what little power she had left, "Give me about, four minutes." because she only had ten minutes left of energy. Deactivating the communication gold irises watched as Monarchy returned, her eyes locked and focused.

"Still ready to fight. And they I'm persistent." Kitsune huffed, "Though I can't say it wasn't fun, but it's time to end this."

"Why?" Monarchy questioned.

"Um, because it's kind of my job." Kitsune stretched a bit, "True I can't purify akuma's like the Bug. And my jokes aren't nearly as cheesy as Chat's." she sniffed, "But yeah. Sorry but it's time for your reign to end Monarchy!" she stated.

But Monarchy was silent, "Why?"

"Huh? Didn't you just hear me?" she raised an eyebrow, "I said..."

"Why weren't you there?"

Kitsune stopped hearing the question, "What?"

"I looked everywhere for you." looking up Kitsune could see water leaking out from Monarchy's eyes, "Why did you leave me alone? You weren't there?"

"I...I..." Kitsune staggered for a moment. Looking down at her arm she noticed a sudden distortion in her suit, covering it with her hand. When she checked again it was fixed. But not for long.

"Listen! I don't have time for this!" she stated, "You can't do this anymore."

"Because it's your job." she scoffed, monochromatic eyes narrowed at the fox heroine, "You're just like everyone else. You just want use me and toss my feelings aside."

"That's not true and you know it." Kitsune declined, "Hawkmoth's spouting nonsense and twisting your mind."

"And what do you know?" she hissed, "You're like everyone thinking they know how I feel. My pain. No one ever appreciates what I do for them! If they can't give me respect as a friend, then they will beg for mercy from Monarchy!"

Kitsune sneered, "That's pretty pathetic."

Monarchy leered, "What?"

"I mean I get it." she corrected, "Your acting like this was the first time you've faced disappointment from your so called friends. I also remember saving you after you nearly took the plunge at a five star hotel." she reminded, "You say you're tired of people not giving you respect and yeah you've earned it from all the stuff you had to put up with." she admitted, "But the thing is all those things you did, you made the decision to do!" she stated, "You didn't do it because you wanted created or glory, you did it to make other people happy. You did it because you wanted to make them all smile!" she yelled back surprising Monarchy.

"Yeah it would have been nice to get a thank you. For no one to overlook your feelings as if you couldn't lose control." she whispered, "Which is why I vow to bring you back! Do you hear me Kitsi! I'm not going to let Hawkmoth take you!" she declared.

"After Burn!" she declared pulling all the strength she had.

"Why don't you just let her go?!" Monarchy clenched her fist.

Kitsune gave a slight chuckle, "Because I never want to let her go again." with that she charged forward, Monarchy following until the two clashed for the final time.

* * *

At the Studio...

The studio was quite, empty of any life. Suddenly a figure entered from above, landing on the wooden floor. Boots padded as the owner scanned the room, yet found no signs of anyone or thing.

"Where are they?" monochromatic eyes narrowed as she searched for the heroes. After dealing with that fox, she came to the studio after Ladybug made it so obvious where she and her kitty would be. Even if it was a trap she could handle them. Walking further into the studio she came toward one of the tables, somehow still intact. As she looked further she noticed something on the table.

Picking it up, Monarchy began to study it, "What is this?" opening the polkadot book she found written text on the pages. Monochromatic eyes looked over the words with little interest, reading over the lines.

' _Kitsi...'_

She blinked, eyes narrowing at the name.

' _I can't understand what you're going through. But I know you're still fighting on. Please come back to us soon.'_

' _Kitsi'_

' _Thank you for always being there. Please don't stop fighting.'_

' _Kitsi'_

' _We miss you.'_

' _Come back.'_

' _Don't give up.'_

' _We love you.'_

" _Monarchy" Hawkmoth gritted, "Don't forget your mission." he reminded, "All that is just a ploy to trick you."_

"..."

" _All those words are lies to play with your heart. You have the power. You have the control. Now use it and take those miraculous!"_

"...M...Miraculous...", she whispered.

" _Yes the miraculous. Those are the only thing that matters." he stated, "You already have them on the run. Now just finish them and no one will ever forget you."_

"Right."

"Stop running away from me and fight!" she demanded.

"I told you we don't want to fight you." Ladybug stated as she and Chat came out from their hiding spots, "But we will if it means bringing my friend back."

"Come on, this isn't you." Chat said hoping to bring his friend back.

"You're lying. You don't care about my feelings." she refuted.

"Yes I do!" she retorted, "Everyone cares about you! They all just want you to come back."

"No they want the girl that will come and shield them. Who does everything she can to help, but is forgotten as if nothing happens." she frowned, "Even giving up her life isn't good enough." she whispered with a solemn look on her face, "But now I have the power to make people listen, to protect me! I don't have to waste my time with their petty problems when not one person thought to think about how I feel!" she yelled.

"...Okay when this is over we are definitely having a long talk." Akihiko mentioned.

"Now you try to trick me with these fake words." her hands gripped the album, they were playing with her emotions, trying to trick her and make her look like a fool. Again.

' _Yes Monarchy.' Hawkmoth smirked, 'Don't fall for their tricks. All those sweet words are nothing but lies used to keep you down. Remember they don't care about you.'_

"They don't care about...me." her voice was strained, "Enough talking let's finish this now!" she demanded taking her stance against the heroes.

"No." Ladybug stated, "I won't fight you."

"You won't?" she tsked, "Finally figured out you can't win."

"No." she shook her head, "I'm not going to fight you because I know this isn't what Kitsi wants."

A silvery eyebrow raised to arch, "What are you up to? Another one of your tricks." she accused clenching her fist.

"It's not a trick." she retorted, "Do you remember what we said after the fight with Le Gemme?" she reminded, "We said we wouldn't risk the lives of innocent civilians, even for our miraculous." she paused taking a deep, silent breath, "So if you want my miraculous, then take them." she repeated.

"Ladybug?" Chat looked at his partner.

"Why would you...just give me your miraculous?" she questioned her eyes moving frantic, as if searching for something.

' _It doesn't matter. She's surrendering. Take her miraculous!'_

"Because you're hurting." she replied, "So just take my miraculous." she repeated with a despondent voice, "Just give me back my friend." as she bowed her head in surrender Monarchy only stared at the heroine. Carefully she walked towards her, cautious that this might be a trick. When she was right in front of her she didn't move.

' _That's it Monarchy. Take them. Ladybug has surrendered.'_

Slowly her hands lifted up towards the earrings.

Closer and closer.

' _Once you have them.'_

Almost...

' _No one'_

Almost

' _Will ever'_

 _Forget'_

' _Your'_

Just a little...more

' _Name'_

Her fingertips brushed against the earrings. The miraculous vibrating with warm and pure energy. Monochromic eyes looked over at Ladybug, then around the room as people, her brother's, her friends, watched with feared anticipation seeing their hero prepared to lose.

But she would win.

She would defeat Ladybug. Her enemy. Who surrendered because she knew she couldn't beat her, because she knew she was stronger, because she...

'Just give me my friend back.'

Monochromatic eyes widened feeling something jolt through her.

"What's wrong with her?" eyes looked at the Monarchy in confusion at her paused form. Her hand unmoving, as she hovered in her actions.

"Kitsi?" Belle blue eyes looked at the akumatized victim, her expression showing conflict and resistance.

"What are you doing she surrendered." she questioned as she tried to move her hand. But her free one latched onto it, as if to keep it at bay.

"It isn't right, we can't take them." she replied to herself keeping the hand at bay staggering it back and away from the miraculous.

"We have the power too." she stated, "Just take the miraculous!"

"I don't want too!" she refused as the inner struggle continued.

"I think she's fighting." but who is she fighting?

" _What? How can this be?!" he was so close, "Monarchy remember you must take the miraculous. Defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir while they are weak. They are your enemy!"_

"I...they...won't...fight..." she staggered, "Can't...take...miraculous..." she moved back, away from Ladybug, her hand finding her head.

"Kitsi..." something was wrong, very wrong. They had never witnessed a victim act like this, fight like this against Hawkmoths control.

'What did Kitsi want?' Master Fu's words echoed in her head. What did Kitsi want? She wanted someone to listen. She wanted to be appreciated. She wanted to be with her families and friends. She just...didn't want to be alone.

"What's happening to her?" Chat asked worriedly seeing the girl's behavior.

"She's fighting Hawkmoth." Ladybug replied, "She's resisting his control." she and Chat Noir went over toward Kitsi as she continued her struggle.

"Kitsi listen!" Ladybug called, "I know you can here me. You can win."

"Yeah don't let Hawkmoth use you." Chat added.

"Lady...Chat..." eyes struggled to stay open, the mask flickering on and off as Hawkmoth continued to try and keep his hold over her.

"Kitsi your strong than this."

"Your will is stronger than him."

"Kitsi please." Monochromatic eyes looked at the heroes. Reaching behind her back, she untied the charm case she kept with her. Bringing it forward her hands clenched tightly onto the weapon.

" _Monarchy stop this at once!" Hawkmoth demanded, "Take their miraculous! I order you to obey me and bring me those miraculous!" he ordered._

Monochromatic eyes narrowed as the neon purple mask glowed over her eyes.

"I told you..." she gritted standing up making the heroes take a step back, " . ...slave!" she declared, bringing the charm case over her head.

"Kitsi!"

' _What!?" Hawkmoth growled in disbelief._

"She's free?"

"It looks like not even Hawkmoth can control Kitsi's will."

' _Listen to me Monarchy.' Hawkmoth began as if trying to sway her back, 'Think about what you're doing. You have Ladybug and Chat Noir at your mercy. Remember our deal. You owe me those miraculous.'_

"First of all my name is Kitsi, remember it." she stated, "Secondly you and I are not friends. You made me believe my friends and family didn't care about me, so I owe you nothing." she hissed.

' _You insolent little brat!' he growled, 'How dare you defy me. I gave you your power, we had a deal.'_

"If there's one thing I can't stand is people who use me to hurt my friends and my loved ones!" she growled, "You can't control me, anymore!"

 _Hawkmoth growled at the girls defiance, 'You think you can defy me. Suffer the punishment for your disobedience.' he warned prepared to take control of Monarchy._

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Catch!" she threw the charm case to the two heroes. Chat Noir raced out and caught it, "Smash it into dust!"

"Cataclysm!" slamming his hand down on the charm box it took on a dark and withered texture before finally cracking and shattered on the floor. Releasing the akuma.

"Gotcha!" capturing the black butterfly in her yo-yo, Ladybug began the process of purifying the akuma. "No more evil for you little akuma." unlocking the yo-yo released the now purified butterfly.

Monochromatic eyes looked eyes looked up as the white butterfly raised up rose, fluttering into the air. Closing her eyes Monarchy took a deep breath feeling the voices slowly drifting away. Until she was alone in the quiet space of her mind.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" tossing the lucky charm and the case in the air a flurry of ladybugs burst outward. Removing the damage from the city, as well as removing the akuma's from the city. People looked with relief as the sign showed that the heroes had come out victorious. Outside on the studio roof Kitsune looked up at the ladybugs, the swarm coming down to encircle her.

The ladybugs traveled around Kitsune, slowly dissolving her form away.

'Sayōnara chīsana chō' Kitsune whispered silently seeing the white butterfly flying away before she too faded leaving only Whissp.

"Ugh..." he groaned, "Never again." with a exhausted mumbled he fell onto the concrete roof.

* * *

" _I was so close!" his cane slammed against the floor, startling the butterflies in the room, "Yet" he looked up towards the window, "Savor this victory, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune. For while you think you've settled the storm, a beast lies in wait." he chuckled, "Monarchy hasn't fallen yet and she will make a swift return and finish you all." with the vow set the window slowly closed and returned the room to darkness._

* * *

Finally the Ladybugs entered the studios repairing the damage to the relief and happiness of the staff, crew, and student's. But soon eyes turned to see the last of the Ladybugs encircle Monarchy before rushing away letting the darkness drift off and returning it's host back to normal.

"Kitsi? Kitsi?" Ladybug and Chat Noir ran over to check on Kitsi who was now laying on the floor.

Maroon eyes slowly opened, "Ladybug? Chat Noir?" she looked up at the heroes, "Where am I? What happened?" she blinked.

"You got akumatized by Hawkmoth." she revealed, "But your back now." she gave a relieved smile.

"Was I at least a cool akuma?" the two heroes looked at each and nodded.

"Yeah, you were." they admitted.

"Not going to lie...kind of sounds awesome. But seriously my head is killing me." she said rubbing her head. Carefully the heroes helped her onto her feet. Acting as an points to lean on and provide extra support.

"Arigato." she offered, only to have herself nearly knocked back down by her brother's who swarmed her.

"Guys, Aniki, brother's...too tight...can't breathe." she said trying to free herself from the group hug. After a moment they finally let up.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Hitoshi said, tears present in his eyes. Akihiko and Itsuki the say way as they continued to check over their sister who had been returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" eyes turned to see none other than Rain.

"Rain?" the group looked at the singer with sudden surprise.

"You..." Hitoshi narrowed.

"I believe this belongs to you." he presented Kitsi's newly fixed and purified charm case.

"My case!" Kitsi happily accepted the case from the older male, "Domo Arigato Ame." she offered the singer a smile, who was not hesitate to smile back.

"Watashi wa kichōna imōtodesu." leaning over he placed a kiss on top of Kitsi's forehead much to the shock and surprise of the people in the room.

"Rain..." she blushed, "Totsuzen sono yōna koto o shinaide kudasai." she mumbled.

"Always have to be the center of attention don't you." Hitoshi folded his arms leering at the older male, "Also stop kissing our little sister in public like that." he added.

"Like you I'm relieved Kitsi is okay." Rain replied back ignoring the other's leering.

"Listen Kitsi I...are you okay?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine. Really." she began giving a slight groan "But I really want a cookie."

"A cookie?" not somethings they were expecting to here.

"Yeah I'm starving." her body felt weird, livid almost, "But first, I think I'll take a nap." with a sigh she was out like a light. As she leaned back her brother's caught her.

"Looks like she finally wore herself out." Chat noted looking down at her sleeping form.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"So are we." of all the times. " Time to Bug out!"

"Laters!" Chat Noir followed.

With one last goodbye the two heroes left off before they changed back.

"Come on guys let's get Kit home." Hitoshi said as the three brother's, with sister in hand, prepared to head home.

* * *

Later that night in Paris...

Kitsune sat on the edge of one of the gargoyles, her yellow eyes staring up at the full moon as at shined over Paris. With a soft sigh she gazed with a longing look.

"Kitsune?" hearing her name the heroine looked over to see Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Hey guys." she greeted her two comrades.

"Hey fox." Chat greeted, "You're here early. Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Hm." she gave a slight shrug.

"You okay Kitsune?" Ladybug asked.

"Just this last akuma." she began, "I really didn't do much did I." she admitted.

"It's not your fault."

'Yes it was'

"Yeah Kitsi's a tough opponent."

'No I'm not. I'm not strong.'

"It's not that she beat me it's..." she paused looking off for a moment, "I could have down more. I could have stopped her, saved her before she...was turned by Hawkmoth."

'So weak.'

"It was like no matter what I said, I just couldn't get through to her." and ended up lost in the darkness, "I couldn't even transform or help you guys when you really needed me."

'You hurt them. You failed.'

"It will be okay." Ladybug said, "The most important thing is that we managed to save Kitsi and the city."

"Plus with the akuma purified all the damage was fixed." Chat added, "Plus you gave Monarchy a run for her money. It was pretty claw-some!"

"...Yeah." she giggled a bit at the thought, "So should we get to patrols tonight?" standing up she dismounted the gargoyle.

"Right. Let's get going." Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first to leave. Yes of dim gold watched her two comrades. The one's she fought with, who she swore to protect.

'You nearly ended them. Don't forget...'

"I remember." she whispered before heading off into the night.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

This next chapter is going to be another roller coaster of Kitsi's feelings. Though I stand by my reasonings that with powers comes struggle. In the next chapter will show Kitsi dealing with being akumatized, her insecurities, a bit about her past, more on RVER, a concert, and the 'return' of Monarchy.

Next Time ; Let it All Out


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapters. Thank you all for your support, reviews, and comments. Sorry I've been MIA for a bit now. I've been rather busy with school, work, and trying to work on my other stories I've been neglecting. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please remember to leave your comments and reviews. Thank you!

* * *

Fox Tail's; Chapter 16: Face the Music

* * *

Kitsi blinked adjusting to the light in the room. Slowly sitting up maroon eyes slowly blinked to life. As she looked around before rubbing the side of her head.

"Morning already?" she yawned stretching muscles.

"Kit!" a voice called suddenly.

Kitsi gave a slight jump, "W-Whissp!?" she gasped, "Nani? You nearly gave me a heart attack." which seemed to be a custom now.

"Nice to see you too." he hummed, "How you feeling Kit?"

She rubbed her head for a moment, leaning back against the large pillows, "So this is what it's like afterwards?"

"Just take it easy Kit. You gave the city quite a show yesterday." Whissp floated closer to his partner.

"How bad was it?" she asked wanting to get a second opinion on that.

"As weird as it might sound you really gave your comrades a run for their miraculous." Whissp regaled the events of Kitsi's akumatization and how she had taken control of the city with an army of former akuma's, "Good work Kit."

"On what nearly taking over the city and eliminating my comrades." she frowned a bit.

"Not that." he shook his head, "I meant not completely losing yourself. While you can't remember you we're fighting Hawkmoth. Your want to protect and the love for your friends allowed you to come back." even though Whissp was trying to assure her of the best, a part of his comment seemed to make her a bit nervous.

'You don't remember...'

"It's good to have you back." Whissp smiled suddenly snuggling into her cheek, "Seriously don't ever scare me like that again!" he scolded.

Kitsi gave a smile, "I missed you so much. Thank's Whissp." she smiled. She didn't want to worry her partner with the specifics. At least until she figured out what those specifics were.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about 8: 10 a.m.." Whissp responded.

Maroon eyes widened, "8:10!?" she looked at her clock, "It's nearly eight! I'm going to be late for school!" she had never been late in her life. She needed to shower, get dressed, get a light breakfast, and then book it to school. Hopefully Austin could get her there in time.

"I think you need to relax first." Whissp cut in, "You've been through a bit of an ordeal, you should take it easy."

"It's fine Whissp." hoping out off bed she quickly went towards the bathroom and prepared to get ready, "I'm going to take a quick shower." just then there was a knock on her door. Whissp quickly hide inside Kitsi's pajamas.

"Um, come in." Kitsi called. The door to the room opened revealing three familiar figures.

"Morning." they greeted.

"Big brothers!" she greeted seeing her big brothers. Hitoshi, Akihiko, and Itsuki.

"How are you feeling sis?" Hitoshi asked as walked up to his sister, Akihiko and Itsuki right behind him.

"A bit tired, but fine." she responded, "Actually I was about to head to the showers. I am seriously about to be late for class." she added, "So if you'll excuse me."

"Actually..." Hitoshi began, "We talked with mom and dad, and they think it would be best if you stayed home and rested for the day."

"Huh? Stay home?" she parroted, "Why?" she blinked, "Wait, you talked to mom and dad?"

"Yeah they've been calling non-stop since yesterday." Hitoshi groaned a bit, "She and dad are, no surprise, worried about what about what happened."

"What did they say?" she asked, "Wait, are they trying to send me back home?"

"Well..."

"Not exactly." Akihiko cut in, "Their just worried because of the akuma attacks. And since you seem to try and get in the middle of them no doubt they were concerned when so many showed up." he explained.

Kitsi gave a slight sigh of relief, "Well that's good...I guess. Thanks for handling mom and dad. I don't know how I would explain this one to them." though she still might, "I owe you guys."

"It's fine." Hitoshi waved it off, "Though I don't know how I put up with mom's interrogation. Even when I can't see her, I could feel her icy gaze." he commented causing all four siblings to cringe and shiver.

"Yeah mom can be a bit intense." even Kitsi had to be cautious when dealing with her mother, "But back to this 'I can't leave my room deal'. Why am I being kept at home? I feel fine."

"Sis don't take this the wrong way, but you were turned into a super villain and nearly took over Paris. Which by the way I give you props." Hitoshi commented, "I mean, you took on half the Paris S.W.A.T and three superheroes." that was a sight to see.

"What he means is, you've been through a lot. Not only yesterday, but during your time in Paris." Akihiko explained, "So starting this morning you're going to relax."

"But what about school?" she mentioned, "I have homework to turn in, tests to take, Mari...I mean classmates to see." she pointed out. She couldn't exactly take time off of school just to 'relax'.

"Taken care of." Hitoshi explained, "We talked with your teachers and even they think you deserved a break. For now all you have to do is rest."

Kitsi pouted a bit, "So you want me to stay in bed, all day?"

"Basically." the three brother's nodded.

"But...I can't." she shook her head, "You know I can't stay in one place for extended periods of time. Plus I have so much...um...work to do." especially when it came to her patrols.

"The only thing you're going to do is relax." Akihiko stated, "And that's final." looking between the three she knew at this point she was caught. She persuade one or two of them at a time, but all three were like a triple enforced wall made of steel.

"Fine." she conceded, "I see what you guys are saying. But spending my day, even in my own house, seems a bit...boring." she explained, "What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"We still have preperation for the concert." Hitoshi replied, "Finally got everything set up. No thanks to the music idol." he mumbled bringing up the oldest sibling.

"Where is Ame?" she mentioned wondering about her big brother. She hadn't seen him since the incident yesterday. Even the memory was a bit glitchy.

"My guess at that high end hotel." Hitoshi referred to the Le Grand Paris owned by the Mayor of the Paris, Andre Bourgeois, "I don't see why he wanted to spend a bunch of money at some five star hotel when he could have just stayed here."

"You really want Rize in this house, again." Akihiko reminded, "Not to mention paparazzi and devoted fans of the band." he pointed out. While also reminding that their sister was also a resident in the house and didn't want unwanted visitors.

"Speaking of which how are the other band members?" Kitsi asked curiously. She didn't know much about the other members of RVER, besides name and the fact they had supposedly gone to the same school as Rain.

"Their fine." Hitoshi reassured, "The guitarist hasn't shut up about being paused by a super villain." he rolled his eyes having sat through the male going on a ten minute rant. Sounding more amazed than anything.

'Sounds about right' Rize was what one might call a punk and even dressed like it too. Even before he joined RVER, he dyed his hair various colors every other week. His energy transmitted through his guitar making him a force on and off the stage.

"Hey heres an idea." she began, "Why don't I come and hang out with you guys for the day?"

"You want to spend the day with us?"

"Why not?" she replied, "Think of it what's more relaxing, to me, than spending the day with my big brothers." she added, "Plus since this is one of the last days we have together, this will be perfect!" the three brothers looked at each other. Soon they formed a huddle and had a quick brotherly triplet meeting. When they broke they seemed to reach on consensus.

"So..."

The three brothers looked at each other, "Sure." they replied at the same time. Kitsi gave a grin of excitement.

"Yes!" she cheered happily and began bouncing up and down the room in victory. The brother's figured there was no harm having their sister tag along and it would allow them to keep an eye on her.

"We should be going." Itsuki reminded the time.

"We'll give you some time to get ready. Meet us downstairs." after that the three brother's left to prepare to head off to the venue.

"Whissp come out." she said when the cost was clear, "Looks like we're spending the day with my brothers."

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing?" Whissp offered.

"And I am." she responded, "What can be more relaxing than getting to spend time with all my brother?" she stated, "Plus after helping my big brother's out we get to rock out with RVER!

"Again relaxing." he repeated, "Though I have to admit I've never been to a concert." at least in this century, ""Plus you deserve one day when you aren't shouldering the problems of others. Plus if there's any problems of the butterfly variety it's as simple as using a clone and rushing off to save the city."

"Guess I could use some down time." she noted, "Can't remember the last time I could just sit back."

"That's the spirit!" Whissp exclaimed, "Plus what's the worse that could happen when you aren't there for one day?" He had her there. Her not being at school for one day couldn't change anything. Plus she could always use her powers as Kitsune to sneak off and check on the city. She would also see her classmates at the concert tonight.

"Okay, my official day off will start now!" she declared, "First things first, I'm starving." she noted, "Let's hurry so we can get a quick breakfast before we go." she suggested before rushing off to the showers.

"Agreed" Whissp nodded in full agreement.

* * *

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Madame Bustier Classroom...

It was the middle of the lesson play for the class of Madame Bustier. As the teacher went over chapters from earlier that week. As the final minutes counted down the door slowly opened, a few students watched as a familiar mane of dusky red and orange entered into the room. Kitsi gave a couple of silent waves before closing the door behind her. Seeing as the teacher was still at the board she took the opportunity to try to go to her desk.

"Ms. Inari?" the voice of Madame Bustier called halting the girl in her tracks.

'So close.' she thought, "Hello, Madame Bustier." she greeted with a nervous smile.

"Ms. Inari, cutting it a bit late I see." she noted, "I hope you weren't trying to skip classes and then sneak in at the last minute."

"Sumimasen." she apologized, "I just needed to grab something I left at my desk." she admitted.

"Still you should know better then to come to class late." she lightly scolded, "I hope you have a good explanation for being late to class."

Kitsi gave a scratch of her cheek, "Well you see I was...um...It's..." she tried to explain.

"It's Rain!" someone called out. Students went to the window and all eyes watched as the silver haired singer had stepped out of the limo. His silver like hair shimmering under the sun's rays. Student's flocked to the window looking with amazement and awe. The singer stood out in front of the school, shades catching a ray from the sun as he peered up toward the school.

"Wow a celebrity at our school!"

"So cool."

"Look he's waving!" the students looked down to see indeed the singer was waving up towards the school.

"He's waving to me." Chloe giggled proudly has she waved back.

"How do you think he's waving to you?" Lila inclined also waving.

"Who else would he be waving too?" she shot back smacking the girl's hand away. Soon it turned into an all out argument between the two girls.

Walking up to the window Kitsi looked down at the older teen still looking up towards their window.

'Just couldn't stay in the care.' she thought and in order to move things along, she waved back drawing a smile to the singer's lips before he eventually stopped.

"Well looks like he's done." with that said and done Kitsi turned to put things away. However before she even had a chance to return to her search before she found her desk surrounded bombarded with questions.

"Watashi wa ko no subete no sōon no ue de anata o rikai dekimasen." she said a bit frantically at so many people talking at once.

"Guys, one question at a time." she managed to get her classmates to calm down, "Now what are you guys talking about?" she questioned.

"Kitsi you waved to Rain." someone said.

Was that it? "I think we were all doing it." she reminded, she just did it last. "I was just going with the flow." she explained.

"But when you did Rain smiled." Rose pointed out in awe.

"That can't be proven." she shook her head, "It could've been just a thank you smile." she offered not wanting to put in more than needed.

"I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Obviously he came to see me." Chloe mentioned.

"He could have been coming to see me." Lila debated back earning a glare from the girl.

"Oh brother?" Kitsi rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"How are you so late for class?" having missed three classes already and arriving just as the fourth let out. Late was an understatement.

Kitsi blinked taking in all the questions, "Well my brother's thought it would be a good idea if I hang out with them for the day." she explained how she had been with her brother's most of the morning, "But unfortunately their boss has this thing about 'minors' present during a major setting." labor laws and liability he said. How did that even apply to her. All she was doing was helping move a couple pieces of equipment.

"So you get to hang out with RVER. That is so cool!"

"It's not really hanging out." she began, "I'm mostly Rain's tour guide and assistant." but it was still to hang out with her big brother. Even if no one else knew it but them being siblings.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Chloe fumed, "How come you get to hang out with Rain?" she questioned obviously upset, Lila being a close second.

"Hey blame my parents and my overly protective brothers." she didn't have any hand in this. Speaking of which, she remembered she was at school for a reason. Returning she began rummaging through it, "Found it!" she explained finally finding the item she had been looking for. Bringing it out of her locker, "I knew I left this somewhere." she looked at the small booklet. Thankfully her desk was generally empty allowing her to leave a few items here and there.

"What is that?" Marinette asked. Peeking at the item she knew it was some type of book, but the language on the front she couldn't read. But, what stood out was what looked like was a sticker on the front. She recognized it as the character stickers Kitsi would put on items.

"It's a present for Ame." she grinned happily. She had been working on it for weeks and couldn't wait to give it to him. Truth be told she thought she be at school and would be able to grab it then.

"Ame?" the word or name sounded familiar.

"My big brother." she replied, "The oldest actually." taking the present she tucked the gift into her bag.

"Wow another brother." how many siblings did she have exactly? It seemed like more kept popping up.

"Just four." as she had said before. Though she never actually brought them up until now since they were all in Paris, "Ame is the oldest. I can't wait until you guys get to meet him." officially of talk began forming as the students seemed impressed and surprised that one of their classmates was being escorted by a music star.

"Anyway I think I got everything." taking the booklet she placed in her case and hooking it over her shoulder.

"Aren't you nervous?" Rose asked suddenly.

'Really?'

"Yeah you're going to be hanging out with Rain, lead singer of RVER." Alya tried her best to sound overly excited.

"How are you so chill about it?" Nino asked noting Kitsi's casual behavior about meeting and riding with the musical idol.

"Guys Rain is just a person like you or me." she said, "Plus it's just something until my brother's finish their work." she explained half truthfully, "But I would be lying if I said I not excited to hang out with a 'music star'. She giggled to herself. Though she could understand their interest, to her it was just hanging out with her brothers.

"Alright class." Ms. Bustier called the class to order, "That's enough questions. Remember it's still a school day and you still have classes to get too." she reminded instructing the students not to be absent or late.

"Right...I should be leaving as well." excusing herself she headed towards the door, "See you guys later. "À toute à l'heure!" she waved before heading off.

* * *

At the Le Paris Parlor...

"So how did you find this place?" he asked looking around.

"Well, Hitoshi gave me the idea. He had been looking up some of interesting spots in the city." the ice cream parlor happened to be on the list, "This place makes the best shakes. I would recommend the chocolate with mixed berries." she suggested.

"I'll take your word on it." he nodded returning to glance at the menu. Just then a waitress had come up to the table.

"Hello and welcome to Le Paris Parlor." the waitress greeted politely, "Oh yeah I remember." she thought she recognized the voice. She really hadn't been back to parlor since that night. Mostly due to her patrols and having her brother's come to visit.

"Well it's nice to see you back again." she offered a smile, "And I see you brought a guest with you." she noted.

"Oh yeah this is..."

"Oh my, your Rain!" she seemed to exclaim excitedly and surprised seeing the singer.

"You know about RVER?" Kitsi raised an eye in surprise.

"Well yes and no. My daughters absolutely love the band." the waitress admitted, "Sorry if I'm rambling." she apologized at her gushing like a teen girl.

"It's no problem." Rain insisted.

"Well I'm Rebecca and I'll be your server."

"And this is Rhino, Rain's bodyguard." she introduced the large bodyguard to the waitress who shrank back a bit, but gave a small greeting to the other.

"Oh um...nice to meet you." she offered a small smile, "I guess I have to thank you for this extra kick in business." she motioned to the line outside the parlor of people who no doubt wanted to meet one of the members of RVER.

"Huh? Would you look at that?" Kitsi played down seeing the number of people.

"So what can I get for you today?" she asked prepared to take their orders.

"Well personally I loved their strawberry and banana shake with whipped cream and hot fudge sauce." she smirked fondly.

"Then will have two of those." he ordered, "Also you wouldn't happen to have any black cherries?" he asked.

"Their Rain's favorite." Kitsi added, "Hey Rhino you want anything? They have sherbet?" she tempted the guard. After a short moment gave a nod, "Can we also get some orange sherbet?" she asked, "...And a bowl of hot peppers."

"Hot peppers?"

"Um...it's a new flavor combination I've been playing with." she explained.

"Of course! I'll get your orders right in." after taking the orders she excused herself to put the orders in. While there orders were getting put in the two secret siblings began another conversation. Rhino had taken his place as a literal wall against anyone who tried to get close to their table. Thankfully.

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Please?"

"Sure." the girls happily offered their poster and autograph book to the singer to sign. After signing the items and returning them to the two fans the girls gave each other excited smiles before thanking Rain and heading off.

"Well aren't you mister popular." Kitsi teased. Though she couldn't really be surprised. Besides being famous and musically gifted, her brother was also handsome, polite, and charismatic. This was only natural. Even if it was sometimes annoying.

"If it's a problem we could go someplace else?" he offered.

"No it's fine." she declined, "Plus I can't really do much about your fans." even if she could. She couldn't be upset because people loved to hear her brother sing. Even her, "Plus we have a whole afternoon together." seeing as the fans didn't bother her, they decided to stay.

"How about after this we visit some of the shops?" Rain suggested.

"The shops?" she thought for a moment, "Of course! Paris has some of the best stores, shops, and boutiques." she listed a number of places she had visited since her stay in the city, "We can't visit them all though, anything in particular you had in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." he replied, "I'll follow your lead on this." he seemed to be putting his faith in Kitsi's knowledge of the city and for that she seemed to smile at the challenge.

"Alright then, hope you're prepared." she playfully warned. Paris was a big city and with the time they had she wanted to make sure each one left an impression. A good impression. After the incident yesterday she couldn't have anything else go wrong, "I know this great place downtown..." she began to point out.

* * *

Paris Shopping District... Paris Couture

After leaving the ice cream parlor, after finally getting out of the mob of fans, they were able to make it to a shop that sold dress clothes exclusively branded clothes. It was rather high end and thankfully had good security. With Rain making his presence in the shop it took most of the staff to keep the fans outside. Kitsi had been helping her brother pick out clothes for tonight's concert as well as a outfit to wear for an interview and finally some clothes for regular wear. After about fifteen minutes on the sale floor listening to one of the attendants showing various brands and lines to them or rather Rain, it was now time for what Kitsi saw as the impromptu fashion show.

Sitting in the chair she waiting for her brother to emerge from the dressing room. Thankfully the staff provided snacks and drinks, a plus to shopping at high end stores. The prices might be a bummer, but the food seemed to make it worth it. Almost.

After about five minutes Rain stepped out of the dressing in the first outfit. It was a three piece Armani suit. Black with silver cuff pins, a finally pressed white blouse, solid silver tie, and matching black shoes.

"What do you think?" he asked. In the background she could hear the fans going crazy outside seeing Rain all dressed up in a suit. And who could blame them. It was nicely fitted and added an smooth element to Rain's already cool demeanor.

"Nice." Kitsi approved, "Silver is definitely your color." she noted.

"You think so?" he observed the suit.

"Though isn't it a bit much for the concert?" she teased a bit knowing he wasn't wearing that to do a concert.

"No, it's something for our next concert in Russia." he explained.

"Russia?" now that was a travel, "I hope you remember to pack a coat." she reminded knowing how cold it could get up there. She visited the country a couple of times with her mom on vacation. Never again. She shivered.

"You know our store carries some of the top brands in winter wear." the attendant said, "We just received the latest wear from Masseur Agreste." he added, "He's one of the top designers in Paris. I'll have one of our clerks bring up some samples." he excused himself before heading off to bring them some more samples.

"Something with color!" Kitsi called back, "Seriously you are not leaving this shop with just solid dark colors." she added toward Rain who gave a small, but understanding nod before heading back into the dressing room. Once he was gone Kitsi pulled out the booklet she had been hiding in her bag.

"What's that?" she heard Whissp ask as he peeked out from her hair.

"It's a book I made for Rain." she whispered back flipping though some of the pages, "I made it since we haven't had much time to spend with each other." it was like a picture book, except with character stickers and small descriptions. There were even pictures she had taken during her time at school, her friends, some of the people she's met, and even of the superheroes, "I want to give him something special. To know how much fun I'm having in Paris." now all she had to do was find a way to give it to him. Taking the booklet she placed it back in her case.

"I hope he likes it." she smiled to herself, "Today is going to be a good day."

* * *

Kitsi's Residence...

"What's wrong Kit?" Whissp asked seeing his partner in a funk. He didn't know what happened. Everything had been going so well. She was spending time with her brother's and looked relaxed. She even got praise after the akuma attack by her own brother while she was transformed into Kitsune. But after returning from the store she had been in a down mood. She wasn't smiling, her mood was depressing, and to top it off she was now sitting at the dining room table with a bowl of soup and hadn't spoken a word. Not about her brother, the akuma, or anything.

"Come on Kit talk to me." he hadn't seeing her in such a blue mood, "What's eating you?"

"Besides the fact that Rain, my own brother, threw away the gift I made for him." she frowned, finally speaking. She knew it wasn't good and a bit rushed, but the trash, "My little heart just got burned." reaching down she picked up her spin and began stirring it, "Was it that bad?"

"A bit too much stickers for my taste." Whissp commented, "But not trash worthy. You should talk to your brother." he suggested, "Then after that punch him in the face." he added.

"Whissp?" she nearly gasp, "I can't hit Rain." he was her big brother.

"Then let me do it." he offered, "I'll even bite him a couple of times." he tempted.

Kitsi gave a slight chuckle before taking another spoonful of soup, "It's fi..." suddenly her speech stopped, her eye twitch for a moment before finally she leaned forward with a content look on her face as she slurred side to side a couple of times before eventually falling to the dining room table with a thump.

"Kit? Kit!?" Whissp called checking on his partner. Going to her face he saw she was still breathing. In fact she was silently snoring. She had fallen asleep?

Whissp sniffed the soup and instantly jerked back. He knew that smell. It was her family's weird cold curing concoction, "Not good. Come on Kit time to rise and shine." he called patting her on the face.

"Ms. Kitsi?" it was the family butler. Quickly Whissp scrambled into her shirt and hide. As the older butler came up to the table he noticed the young female with her head on the table. Quickly hurry he checked on his charge, turning her to the side she noticed she was breathing. Relieved, he continued his check and noticed she had fallen asleep. A bowl of soup still set on the side.

'Oh..." he exhaled placing the events together, "I better call her brothers." this was going to be tricky to explain.

* * *

"Uh..." maroon blinked opened, "Wha..."

"You okay Kit?" Whissp asked.

"What happened?" she groaned, "What happened to the shop? The akuma? Why am not in my pajamas?" she was supposed to be in here spandex or was it her concert clothes? Her head hurt.

"Well after the akuma attack you rushed home to grab your gift for your brother." he explained reminding how she had made a detour through the kitchen and had accidently down a full bowl of her great-grandmother's remedy, "After that you we're out like a light. You've been mumbling in your sleep." Whissp added.

"That explains the taste in my mouth." she licked her lips. "Note to self, stay away from Grandma's 'special all curing soup'." she mumbled and also noting to look before she ate.

Whissp looked her her confused, "You okay Kit?"

"I...don't know." she sighed trying to not to get a headache, "What time is it?" she asked looking at her clock, "It's 8:00 p.m.!?" she gasped looking at the neon numbers, "I missed the entire concert..." her voice was a tragic realization.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it" Whissp commented, "Even I couldn't get you up." though besides smacking her a couple of times, he really didn't make a dent in her slumber.

Kitsi groaned pushing her face into her pillow, "I can't believe it. Of all the reasons I miss a concert, with my big brother, it's soup." she could just die, "Why me." she whined into her pillow. She saved the city, again, and this is how she was rewarded?

'Knock, Knock'

With a gasp Whissp took refuge in Kitsi's charm case just as the door opened.

"Ms. Kitsi?" it was Andrew.

'Andrew, hey?" she greeted the head butler, "What's up?"

"Thankfully you." he responded, "Please allow me to offer my deepest apologies for the mix up in the kitchen." he apologized, explaining how a few of the staff had become unwell and he had asked the chef to prepare some soup.

"It's fine Andrew." she reassured, "I was overdue for a nap."

"Still it seems in the mix up your schedule was completely thrown off." he had no idea, "On the same note your brothers are downstairs waiting for you." he announced.

"My brothers..." guess she shouldn't be surprised. They must have been worried when she didn't show up to the concert, "Can you give me a minute? I wanna change before I head down."

"Oh course miss." he nodded, "I will let the young master's know you're awake and will be down shortly." with the confirmation she was again left again. Hopping out of bed she quickly went to the bathroom and after a quick change into some pajamas she made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom she headed to the living room.

"Hitoshi! Akihiko! Itsuki!" she greeted her big brothers.

"Well someone's looking chiper." Hitoshi noticed.

"Yeah I had a good nap." she blushed a bit, "Sorry about the mix up. I just woke up and saw the clock..." as she explained the mix up in the kitchen a voice cut in.

"Kitsi." the four siblings looked to see the oldest sibling, Ame, entering into the room.

"Well look you decide to show up." Hitoshi said with a bit of a yawn, "Thought you would still be at the concert signing autographs."

Rain seemed to brush the comment off, "I was, but I wanted to check on Kitsi and see if she was feeling better." he gave his sister a warm smile seeing that she was awake.

"I heard about the mix up in the kitchen." he said as he walked over to her,"Glad to you you're awake."

Kitsi gave a slight frown before taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs. The four brothers looked a bit surprised at their sister's behavior. By now she would have tackled the oldest and be bombarding him with questions. She didn't even smile at him or greet him.

"What's wrong Kit?"

"You seem a bit cross at Rain." and that was a rarity. Right now she seemed sour with the oldest.

Kitsi folded her arms, "Well, you would be cross too if someone threw the gift you made especially for them."

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were out shopping." she reminded, "I found the gift I made you in the garbage. You could have at least told me you didn't like it.", she accused not even passing her brother a glance.

"You want to explain this?" Hitoshi questioned.

"I didn't throw anything away." Rain refuted, he would never toss out anything his sister had given him.

"Then why did I find this in the trash?" she questioned showing the silver wrapped gift she had saved from the trash, "You didn't even open it." she whispered sadly.

"Okay seriously what the heck?" Hitoshi passed a glare over to his older brother. Even Akihiko and Itsuki were upset of what they were hearing.

"Kitsi listen." Rain began, "Your my little sister, I would never purposely throw away something you made me." he stated wholey, "Also I didn't even know you made me a gift."

"I left it on your clothes while we we're in the store." she know she did, "I found it in the dressing room trash you were using." she frowned, "If you didn't want you could have at least given it back." the triplets looked at their sister with empathy, while passing judgemental looks at their eldest brother.

Rain noticed and frowned. Not for the looks, but seeing his little sister hurt and upset, "There wasn't anything on my clothes when I went to change." he would have remembered seeing it, "Even so I would never just throw the gift away." he repeated.

"Maybe one of the attendants accidently threw it away." Akihiko offered, doubtful the eldest would do anything so hurtful, "Was there anyone else in the dressing room?" he questioned.

"No one is allowed back in the dressing when other's are changing."

"Well that's the only explanation." even Hitoshi wasn't buying this accusation. Sure Rain might seem a bit cold, but when it came to family they shared the same attitude. So if something upset their little sister all kinds of chaos would come down on the head of whoever caused it. As the four brother's tried to sort the situation out Kitsi sat in her seat and began to ponder.

Rain was her older brother. He was one of the honest people she knew. She knew deep down he would never do anything to hurt her. But seeing the present in the trash maybe she had jumped to conclusions thinking he had just thrown it away without a care. It had been a very hectic day.

She thought back to the shop. Rain had been trying on clothes and Kitsi had been offering opinions on it. The salesperson went to grab some new samples from the back for Rain to try on. While Rain was changing Kitsi had been waiting in the front with Rhino eating a plate of snacks provided by the shop.

Then what happened...

She was eating and then Lila strolled into the shop talking about something or the other. Blah, blah, blah...she wasn't even trying to listen. Then there was the akuma attack...yeah, a rather upset employee of the shop. The Salesman...gosh the akuma's just kept getting lamer sometimes. After he made his presence known there was a panic, people running, she threw Lila into a dressing room and locked it.

That was fun.

Then after finding a private spot she transformed into Kitsune and she defeated the akuma with the help of Ladybug and Chat Noir of course. She didn't even have to use After Burn. Ladybug purified the akuma, after that it was interviews, autographs, Rain wanted to meet Chat Noir, then when the countdown happened she used a smoke screen for everyone to escape and she returned back into the store to get Rain's things and found the gift in the trashcan.

Kitsi had to think for a moment. Going over each event in her head.

Suddenly something clicked in her head like an alarm clock finally going off. She suddenly stood up, "Oh that little brat!" she fumed, "I should have known." she yelled out confusing her brother's conversation.

"What are you talking about now?" Hitoshi asked at his sister's sudden outburst.

"It was her!" she declared.

"Who's her?"

"Lila Rossi." she basically spat, "That lying little snake has crossed me for the last time!" she yelled.

"What in the world is a Lila?" Hitoshi questioned.

"You remember that italian girl that seemed to follow Rain around." Akihiko reminded him of the group of students who had shown up at the concert. Many of which were Kitsi's classmates who had helped out at the studio.

Hitoshi frowned, "Ugh her, between her and the blond I didn't know which one gave me the worst headache." all that talking and fawning over his older brother was just too much. He remembered hearing the girls arguing and being practically at each other's throats at most points. The Kami they weren't there for the whole night or even ten minutes before they were sent to their seats.

"Chloe might be a spoiled brat with an inflated ego. But Rossi is a different level of annoying." Kitsi huffed before sitting back on the sofa.

"And you think she's responsible for Rain's gift ending up in the trash?" Akihiko questioned knowing not to judge without proper evidence.

"Yeah." she confirmed, "During the akuma attack today I pushed Lila into one of the dressing rooms." she explained.

"Why did you do that?"

"Um...safety." she explained, "Point is it was Rain's dressing room." which would have given her opportunity to find the gift and throw it away in the trash.

"Now that's cold." Hitoshi noted finding it in distaste, especially if it upset his sister and caused all this drama.

"Ame, what do you think?" eyes seemed to turn to the singer.

"I still find it hard to believe." he admitted, "From what she told me she made it seem like you two are very close." Rain said remembering how she said they had become close friends instantly, "She made it seem like you two were best friends." now he had his doubts. He knew he would never throw a gift away and he doubted it was any of the staff. But his sister seemed convinced of the girls misdeeds.

Kitsi nearly gagged, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Her and Lila? Close friends? That was disgusting. The may be in the same class, but friends is the last word she would ever us. After this incident she would be lucky if she didn't strangle her.

"I barely talk to her." she took another bit of ice cream, "She moved to Paris from Italy and suddenly became popular because of all these rumors that suddenly began floating around the school." she listed off in annoyance, "Personally I might be impressed, but Lila hasn't exactly learned the word humble and modesty."

"Someone sounds jealous." one of her brother's teased.

Kitsi rolled her eyes, "The girl craves attention." she noted, "She's always bragging about traveling to exotic places, meeting famous celebrities like Jagged Stone or princes, she even claimed she and Ladybug were best friends."

"I think I heard something about that." Rain remembered the young girl mentioning it at one time or another.

"Trust me those two are far from friends." she warned, "You even mention her name in front of Ladybug and she turns redder than her outfit." mostly out of anger and annoyance.

"She gets that mad?"

"You would be mad too if some stranger came in and told everyone your best friends. Then bad mouths you when no one's looking." she sighed not wanting to get into that, "Trust me when I saw she only likes someone if they can boost her up. She even talked about how she was close with RVER." she found that out later.

"Girls good." Hitoshi commented, "Give her points for cockiness." he 'tsked'.

"Don't forget absurdity." Akihiko seemed less than impressed, "She certainly has some nerve making such claims."

"Bad karma." Itsuki shook his head.

"I swear it's times like this I wish I had let Ladybug and Chat Noir call her out on her bull." she said regretfully, but figuring it would have saved her so much trouble, "Plus all that Ladybug saved my life is just another one of Lila's lies. In fact all three heroes tolerate her at best." and it wasn't even her worst lie. She paused trying to calm herself before she really went off.

"I am so sorry Ame." she apologized, "I should have known better than to think you would ever in a million years do something like that." standing up she went over and hugged her brother offering more apologies for her attitude and conclusion jumping.

"It's okay sis." Ame reassured accepting the hug.

"Still, here." she held out the present she had saved at the shop and presented it to her brother. Accepting it he opened it to see the small book with a little chibi sticker of her and the title;

'Kitsi's Miraculous Adventures in Paris!'

"It's a scrapbook I made showing all the different places and people of Paris." she explained pointing out various stickers and pictures she had placed in the book. For some places like the school, the bakery, and even the Le Grand Paris Hotel there were little character stickers, chibi's, of the owners, employees, and many of her classmates. There were even pictures of the heroes of Paris and even chibi stickers of them.

"This is quite impressive."

"Very creative."

"Is that..." In one of the center photos that held pictures of the three heroes, one of them was of Kitsi posing alongside Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune.

'I remember that photo...' it was a last minute photo when she was playing around with her clones. A easy plan for when she had to be two places at once and could switch out with her civilian self. In the middle of training Ladybug and Chat Noir had appeared and one thing led to another and she ended up with a picture of all four of them together.

"Looks like our sister is really popular with the heroes." Hitoshi teased.

"Yeah..." she laughed it off, "There really nice." she admitted warmly, "Sumimasen. Sorry I ended up missing the concert." she apologized.

"It's okay sis, I'm just happy you're alright." he reassured, "Actually I'm relieved you were asleep at home."

"I know but..." she sat back a bit, "This was one of the last times I'll get to spend with you and our brothers. Soon you'll all be leaving Paris again and who know's the next time we'll get to see each other." she frowned.

Rain placed a hand on his sister's hair. He wanted to say something, yet the words seemed lost in the atmosphere of the moment.

"I know it's hard, being so far apart from each other." Rain began, "But no matter how far we are, we will never truly be separated." Kitsi rolled over to look up, maroon eyes meeting silver ones.

"Yeah sis." Hitoshi jumped in not wanting to be left out, "You don't have to be sad."

"No matter how far we are, me, our brothers, our parents, we will always be thinking of you and wishing you the best." maroon eyes looked between her brothers, her eyes filling with a few tears before a smile found it's way to her lips.

"Imouto ga dai suki desu." they said.

"Aniki dai suki desu." she replied back happily, "I love you all too!" she pulled all four in for a group hug.

'This is nice' she thought having all her brother's together.

"So what should we do next?" Akihiko asked.

"I say we drink!" Hitoshi declared receiving a slap over the head from Akihiko.

"Not in front of our little sister!" he scolded.

"Eh?" he blinked, "Well you didn't have to hit me!" he yelled back. Soon a new argument had broken out between the two brothers.

Kitsi gave a smile laugh, "Well I don't know about the you guys but I'm starving." she rubbed her belly, "Who wants to raid the kitchen?" she offered not having eaten anything since lunch.

"Sure, I think we can work with that." Rain seemed to agree.

"That ring?" she gasped noticing the black ring on her brother's finger.

Rain looked at the ring, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about this. Its..."

"My ring!" she stated suddenly.

"Your ring?" the older male blinked in surprise at his sister's statement.

"Yeah it's part of the set I was making. I thought I lost it yesterday." she explained, "Where did you find it?" she asked.

Rain seemed to contemplate his answer, though seeing his sister face he replied, "At the studio. I noticed it in the locker room." Rain explained how he found it on the floor when Hitoshi was acting as detective, "It must have dropped out during all the confusion. I actually forgot about until I noticed it on the dressing room table."

"Thank goodness. It took me hours to make." she smiled in relief, "Thanks for bringing it back to me." she hugged her brother.

"Actually why don't you keep it." she offered.

"Really?" he looked surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "I think it looks much better on you, don't you think?" she took the ring and placed it back on her brothers.

"I also got you this." Rain presented his sister with a rolled up poster. Accepting it, Kitsi carefully unfolded it and her eyes went wide.

"Oh My Kami!" she gasped.

"What is it sis?" the other three brother's looked at their sister's reaction seemingly ended their fight at hearing their sisters exclamation.

"It's an autographed picture of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kitsune!" she gasped seeing the signatures at the bottom of two of the heroes.

"I take it you like it." obviously seeing as she was nearly drooling over the poster.

"Are you joking? This is so..." she didn't even have words, but looked amazed at the poster she was given.

"You must be joking." Hitoshi looked at the poster then moving over to Rain, "Why you, always trying to be the cool one." he accused having taken their little sister's attention.

"As turns out the heroes are big fans are RVER." who would have guessed.

"Really?" Kitsi seemed surprised. Though as she recalled Rain was a fan of Chat Noir's.

Suddenly a sly smile came over the second eldest face, "Yeah you should have seen Rain gushing over Chat Noir." HItoshi teased the eldest.

"I was not gushing." Rain refuted the other's claims.

"Tell that to my camera." he grinned mockingly waving his camera, "Point is you both we're so fanboying over each other." he laughed earning a cold leer from the eldest brother.

"I was only showing my appreciation for their heroics." Rain commented calmly, "I wasn't expecting to meet Chat Noir twice in one day. It was truly an amazing experience." he added with a look in his eyes his siblings rarely saw. Admiration.

Kitsi snickered at the thought, "I wanna see those pictures." she admitted through her laughs.

"Glady." Hitoshi began his sideshow showing his sister all the pictures he had taken.

"Oh my kami, Ame, you're blushing!" she chided seeing the photo of her brother shaking hands with Chat Noir and even asking for an autograph for the black leathered hero.

"I know right." Hitoshi chuckled, "Wait till I show you the rest of the photo's." Kitsi gave a slight gasp, that turned into a look of interest.

"Show me!" she chanted as her brother began his slideshow of Ame fanboying over Chat Noir.

"OMK these are so, kawaii!" Kitsi laughed loving what she was seeing, "Rain you are so fanboying." she teased her older sibling while also telling Hitoshi to make her copies.

"So give me details on the concert." she wanted to know everything she missed, "First let's get some snacks and then I want to know everything." she emphasised the last word before making a beeline for the kitchen all while calling for Andrew while also listing off some food for them to eat. The four brother's looked at each other and gave equally exhausted looks.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Later that Night...

Finally everyone had gone to bed. Rain had decided to stay the night, though not really having a choice since he had fallen asleep after two straight hours of Mecha Strike Battle Royale Tournament. Couple that with everything else they siblings were pretty wiped out.

"Man what a night." Kitsi yawned stretching her muscles, "I'm beat." she added.

"Yeah I could us a nap." Whissp added. Having to keep up with those four siblings were almost too much for the small creature.

"Alright let's do a quick patrol and hurry back home." she suggested reminding that they still had patrols to do.

"Fine." he agreed, "Then afterwards we can finally open presents!" Whissp exclaimed.

Kitsi raised an eyebrow, "What presents?" not even a second later Whissp flew over to another part of the the room and pointed to the table inside the floor couch. Kitsi's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. There were literally dozens of boxes, gift bags, flowers, balloons and even stuffed animals.

"Tada!" he exclaimed.

"W-Where did all this stuff come from?" she blinked, rubbing her eyes believing she might be hallucinating. How had she missed all that stuff? When...how? Why?

"Well let's see..." Whissp floated over towards the bounty, "You got baked goods from the Dupain-Chengs, flowers from the Lavillant Garden floral shop, a bunch of balloons..." as Whissp continued to list off all the items and the sender's Kitsi couldn't help just staring at it all. Not as objects, but as her friends. Each was a present, a sign from everyone. Her family, classmates, her teachers, everyone she had ever met.

Kitsi gave a small smile.

"Arigato." she whispered before breaking into a short laugh, "With all this stuff, we're going to have to work even harder." she stated, "Time to Transform! Tails Up!"

In a flash of orange light Kitsune now stood in the room. Taking out her flute she suddenly a clone of Kitsi and sent her to bed. And with that taken care of she headed off into the night.

(Insert End Card)

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

...Just Kidding!

* * *

Monday morning at the Dupain-Cheng Residence...

' **Ping!'**

"It's a message from Alya." she read the subject on the video message. Looking around she decided to duck into one of the empty classrooms. "Watch this?" pressing on the load button she waited for the video to play. When it started he saw what appeared to be Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Is that...me?" she blinked.

" _That little pest.", Ladybug groaned, "If I wasn't about to detransform I would stay and give Lila a piece of my mind." she frowned folding her arms._

" _Yeah it has been rather difficult listening to her go on about your friendship with her. I'm surprised you kept so cool around her for this long." Chat noted in a form of compliment._

" _It's bad enough she's still pretending we're friends or that I saved her life." she huffed folding her arms, "But now she has the nerve to try and pawn another classmate's designs as her own."_

"When was this taken?" she gasped.

"It must have been during the time when you and Chat Noir we're talking during the contest." Tikki noted as she poked over her shoulders shoulders, "Marinette I've warned you about these kind of things."

"But I didn't think we were being filmed." she frowned, "This is so embarrassing..." this was just another lesson in monitoring your surroundings, especially if you're a superhero, "I feel kinda bad talking about Lila like that..." she frowned, unfortunately it was short lived as their was also video of Lila speaking with Adrien. Judging by the outfits it was during the time of the concert last friday.

"Is that Lila with...Adrien!?" what were they doing together, "Wait, Volpina?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Volpina was the name of one of the former holders of the miraculous fox pendant." Tikki informed, "It's the one currently owned by Kitsune." she added.

"But why would Lila be talking to Adrien about this Volpina?" she arched her eyebrow and confusion and suspicion.

"It is strange. It's been a century or so since I've heard the name." Tikki admitted.

" _But Lila you aren't her." Adrien said, "Why did you lie about having a miraculous and being a superhero?" he questioned._

Marinette gasped, mouth opened in a mix of shock and utter horror. Lila was telling Adrien she was a superhero. She had told the love of her life that she, this Volpina, was more powerful than Ladybug?!

"Marinette..."

"LILA!?"

"Marinette? Honey are you okay?" Sabine called from downstairs.

"F-Fine mom." she replied back, "J-Just fell out of bed." she excused.

"Be careful dear." Sabine cautioned.

"That little...bratty...lying..." she growled biting on her pillow as she tried to repress her ever growing anger.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"Tikki did you hear what Lila just said about me, about Ladybug?!" she fumed, "How dare that lair say such things. She even pretended to be a heroine." and here she was about to feel bad, borderline guilty for talking about her as Ladybug, "That little sneak. That must be how she was getting close to Adrien, by claiming to be this Volpina. She's no superhero, she's nothing but a super-liar!" she hissed. And she had the nerve to accuse Kitsi, steal her designs, and now this. She knew she was bad news.

"I know you are upset Marinette. But you mustn't let yourself get angry." Tikki tried to advice.

"How can I not? How did Lila even know about the miraculous in the first place?" that part confused her, "Also claiming Volpina' is stronger than Ladybug? What an air-headed brat." She frowned.

"You can figure that out later. The important thing is that you don't have to worry about Lila." Tikki offered.

"Yeah but,..." she frowned looking back at the video. So many thoughts raced through her mind.

'This is all her fault'

"She not only insulted Ladybug, but she's insulting Kitsune too." she huffed feeling her face turn red with frustration that this girl was using the miraculous of one of her friends and comrades.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion...

"Oh this is too good." Plagg laughed as he looked at the video on the phone.

"What?" Adrien questioned, "Plagg what are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "When did this happen?"

"I'm guessing during that contest." he pointed out, "Gotta be careful of your surroundings." he reminded, "But this is hilarious." he laughed playing the video on a loop.

"Plagg talking about someone isn't funny. This is so embarrassing..." he blushed a bit knowing he had been filmed. But then it switched from from the hotel during the hotel, to a familiar scene at the concert.

'Oh no...' he thought grimly.

"Well isn't this a familiar little scene." Plagg teased.

"This could not get any worse." he said cover his face mortified.

"Oh please. You could've done a lot worse if you ask me." Plagg pointed out, but it didn't make Adrien feel any better.

'This is going to be a long, bad day...' with a sad breathe he picked up his phone, turning it off he left placed it in his pocket and prepared for class.

* * *

At Collège Françoise Dupont...

The words bounced around the hallways from mouth to mouth of almost every student. Marinette did her best to ignore the comments and words. She didn't know why it was affecting her so much. Why was she feeling guilty? Lila brought it upon herself with all her compulsive lying. She had been warned it would come back to bite her and it did. With a sigh she composed herself to her usual mood and went to class.

"Did you hear?" .

"I know pathetic right?!"

"Can you believe her?"

"She totally bad mouthed LB!"

"Such a phoney."

"A lair."

Talk of Lila's fall was being discussed by all her classmates. It seemed like the only topic being discussed. Even Alya swore she only sent the information to Marinette and Nino, there was no doubt Nino sent to Adrien. How everyone else found out was another mystery. Not surprisingly Chloe was having a field day talking about the transfer student who tried to steal the spotlight from her. Worst of all there was video proof. Recorded evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who, for lack of better words, were very upset over Lila's over the top lies. But her biggest and worst was her claim of being a superhero and owning a miraculous. It also didn't do well that that Lila had also bad mouthed Ladybug in the same breathe as she claimed to be her best friend.

"This is completely messed up." Kim voiced, "She made fools out of all of us."

"Some of us." Alix retorted with a bitter frown.

"Can you say pathetic." Chloe scoffed, "She even had the nerve to pretend to be best friends with Ladybug. Then bad mouth her behind her back so she could try and steal Adrien from me." she wrinkled her nose in disgust, which for anybody else would seem hypocritical considering all the things the spoiled girl had done.

"Aren't they being a bit harsh?" Marinette finally spoke.

"Hey I'm not the one who made up a bunch of stories just to make myself popular." Alya defended, "Plus you guys heard what she said about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kitsune and this so called Volpina."

"I still feel a little bad for her, I mean, she was only trying to fit in." Marinette offered, though not believing she was even trying to defend her. Even before the video came out Marinette, and Ladybug, had been on pins and needles trying to ignore Lila while growing more frustrated at her behavior. But between the videos and everything else she didn't know how to feel. Much of her told herself 'she deserved it' for telling so many lies just to be popular. But another part wanted to sympathize with her. Unfortunately it didn't seem that everyone else shared her feelings.

"Pretending that you're friends with Ladybug is one thing." that could be looked over since almost everyone believed they were 'friends' with the heroes of Paris, "But she also made up having a miraculous. Being a superhero. Then had the nerve to bad mouth Ladybug and her comrades when others weren't looking." she shook her head, "Worst of all now I have to cancel the interview on my blog." she frowned at the thought.

"I gotta agree with with my girl. Lila needs to take a step back and chill." Nino voiced, "She totally played everyone in this school. Guess that means no Steven Spielberg." he frowned.

"Not really. I mean, her parent's are diplomats." so there's that, she thought "She must travel around a lot. She was probably just nervous about coming to a new school."

"Well she still shouldn't have done it. I have to take down all the interviews of her from my blog because they're all fakes." she groaned. Since most of the followers came from Paris and many were from students at the school no doubt the reviews were mixed.

"Sorry Alya." she patted her friend's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Yeah sorry Al, but hey atleast you got that exclusive for your blog." Nino pointed out.

"Anything you want to add Agreste?" Alya questioned looking down at the blond model.

"Huh?" the model looked up at his friends.

"Lila was telling you about being Volpina, you're the only source on this." she pointed out, "So spill."

"There's not much to tell. I'm just as shocked and disappointed after finding out she made everything up." Adrien commented. In truth after seeing the video Nino sent him he didn't how to feel. In one way he was relieved he didn't have to hide the secret any longer. On the other he would have felt better if it didn't go so public the way it did. Almost everyone in school was talking about the video that was now being shared around half the school, but who knows how many people saw it.

Ohayo!" a voice exclaimed as Kitsi entered into the classroom, "How is everyone this fine morning? Did everyone have a supercharged weekend?" she smiled. But soon her smile would waiver when she was met with a silence.

"Um...oh..." she blinked, "Did I miss something? It feels like someone died." she commented.

"Not yet." Alya hissed out.

Again Kitsi blinked, "Um, what is going on with everyone this morning? Don't tell me Ms. Mendeleev is giving another pop quiz?" she could only hope.

"Sorry Kitsi, it hasn't been the best morning." Marinette admitted, "You see it's..."

"It's all Lila's fault!"

Of course.

Kitsi shook her head, "What happened?" did she even want to know? After last Friday she had all she wanted to hear of the girl.

"Basically people found out her stories are a bit...sketchy."

"Oh really?"

"Sketchy isn't even the word." Alya cut in again, "Basically all those interviews she gave me are complete trash." she fumed.

"She also found out Rain won't be doing an interview on the Ladyblog." Marinette added sadly.

"Wait, you're interviewing RVER?" she sounded surprised, though gathering what she knows now she figures it's too late for celebrations.

"Ha!" Chloe scoffed, "As if that wannabe even could. She just made up about knowing Rain or the band to make herself look better." she sneered.

"I can kiss my blog goodbye." she bemoaned letting her head fall to the desk. Picturing how her number's were going to tank when this got out. Her numbers were going to a hit when RVER doesn't appear.

"Hmm." Kitsi began to ponder, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and began typing a message. After sending it off she gave a slight smile before placing it away, "Gomen. Sorry Alya. But you know they say every dark cloud has a silver lining." she offered trying to console her friend.

"...Um why don't we change subjects." Marinette offered, "How was your weekend Kitsi?" she asked. She hadn't seen maroon eyed student since Thursday and had been curious

"My weekend went pretty well." she replied, "I was just hanging out at home. My brother's left me a 'relaxation box. After words I finished off the day with dinner with my big brothers and a battle royale game night!" which explained her morning glow, "Guess who came out on top?" she pointed to herself, but then gave a small sputter of laughter, "Well I got dethroned during the fourth match." she admitted remembering how Itsuki had annihilated her and everyone else.

"Well I'm glad you had such a good weekend." Marinette smiled knowing Kitsi had a relaxing weekend without being stressed or forced to fight any akuma's.

"Yeah it was great." she nodded, "Really cleared the moth's from my brain and all the butterflies left my stomach." literally, "Speaking of good weekends, how was the concert?" she brought up.

"It was awesome!"

"Totally cool!"

"RVER was amazing." talk of the concert seemed to lighten everyone's mood. Thankfully.

"Sound's like you guys had a good time." that was good, "Wish I could've been there." she admitted.

"Yeah it's too bad you had to miss the concert."

"Where were you?"

She blushed a bit, "Yeah, let's just say my 'uncle' got a little too generous with 'granda's cure all soup'." or as she referred to coma in every bite. Though she supposed it wasn't so bad. There would be other concerts and her brother was nice enough to play for her over the weekend, "I really just spent the weekend with my brothers." so points for that, "And on the plus side I also managed to find my ring." she said.

"Ring?"

"Yeah it was part of the replica's I was making for the miraculous set." she reminded, "It went missing last week at the studio and my big brother found it and returned it to me last Friday night." she explained happily.

"Wait, you made a replica of Chat Noir's ring?" guess it wasn't much of a surprise since she made charms of the Ladybug earrings.

"Yeah." she nodded, "Though I was happy to have it back, I had to let it go." she revealed.

"What do you mean let it go?" Marinette asked curiously.

Kitsi reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Searching through her phone she found a picture and showed it to her classmates, "Check it out."

"Rain is wearing the ring you made?!" she gasped looking at the picture of the singer with the black cat ring on his finger as the he and Kitsi posed for a photo.

"I know I can't believe it either." she fibbed, "His face just lit up. It was just the cutest thing I wish I took a picture!" she flushed remember how happy her brother looked when he learned he could have it.

"When...how..."

"It was a complete and unexpected surprise." was her response not wanting to go into so many details.

"Sounds like you had a great weekend."

"More like tiring." she exhaled, "But I can't really complain. Though after getting all those tickets and the poster, giving him the ring might have been the least I could do." she giggled to herself.

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"Huh?" she blinked, "Well since my brother's were technically working with the concert venue as well as the band, they were each given three tickets a piece to the concert for all their hard work." which made nine tickets, "Since they already had passes being part of the crew, they gave me their tickets to hand out." since she knew four people in her class, including herself, had tickets already them, and she decided to give out the rest to her classmates. She wasn't going to bring it up.

"...So those tickets came from you?"

Kitsi nodded, "Yeah! I wanted to surprise you guys on Friday, but you know." she had to stay home and 'relax', "Though I thought the envelopes would give it away. Especially those kawaii character stickers and..." she paused catching the looks from her classmates, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Kitsi what did you do with those tickets you were going to give us?" Marinette asked.

"...Um, well I wanted them to be a surprise. So I gave them to Madame Bustier to pass out to the class on Friday." she explained remembering how she asked the teacher earlier that week to hand them out anonymously as a 'reward' for the community projects assignment. Plus after getting over feed on her great-mother's coma inducing soup she didn't exactly remember much after she was woke up.

However she noticed there was silence in the room as maroon eyes searched the faces of her classmates. A nervousness almost after she brought up the tickets.

"..." for a moment she pondered, before something clicked, a look of realization came over her face.

"Oh boy..."

"Kitsi..." her eye ticked, her lips tightened.

"Dudes back up slowly." Nino warned, Kitsi was mad.

"I'll be right back." her voice was a bit tense as she excused herself to the hallway. The door closely ominously close behind her.

"Well that went..."

" **KYA!"**

' **CRASH!'**

The student's nearly jumped hearing the sudden noise. After a few moments Kitsi walked back inside the classroom, rubbing her knuckle as she returned to her previous position at the desk.

"Kitsi?" Marinette asked carefully, "Are you okay?" all eyes stared at their classmate, many with cautious body language wondering what she would do or say.

Kitsi took a deep breath, "Hai." she nodded, "I accidently ran into a locker." with her fist. Her classmates looked at each other worriedly. Even Chloe knew better not to touch that. "Sorry about that, I've been working on letting my emotions out. My mom suggested letting my stress out through productive means." she explained.

"I feel bad for the person that ticks her off." Nino whispered nervously.

"I feel bad for that locker." Alya added.

"Okay now that I got 'that' out of my system." she began, "I think I'm okay now." well before she took her fist to school property after figuring out what happened to her tickets, "Is there anything else I don't know about?" seriously she's out of the loop for one day and everything goes to heck.

"She even had the nerve to talk about Ladybug and act like they were 'best friends'." Chloe said with distaste in her throat, "Pathetic." being a proclaimed fan and self titled 'best friend' of Ladybug the feeling of utter betrayal fueled the anger against the exchange student. For everyone Ladybug ,Chat Noir, and Kitsune were the beloved heroes of Paris. How dare someone come and try to take advantage of their names. Kitsi could hear the disdain in everyone's voice and even though she knew what Lila did was wrong, she wondered how this was going to play out.

"Who is this 'Volpina' anyway?"

"Just some made up name of a fake former miraculous holder." Kitsi exhaled, "However the miraculous, the fox tail pendant, is the one Kitsune has." she added, "Basically I'm amazed she went this far." but only a bit amazed. She couldn't put anything past Lila at this point. Especially when it got her attention or boosted her popularity, "I also hate to admit it, but she has some skill. I almost believed it."

"Speaking of Kitsune, I wonder what she thinks about this?"

'Right, Kitsune is the new holder of the fox miraculous.' Marinette thought, she was a pretty easy going person, almost as much as Chat Noir. But once she saw this video, who know's what she might do, "Changing the subject." Again. Not feeling in the mood dealing with any arguments. Reaching into her case she pulled out a couple of envelopes, "Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and last but not least Nino. I have something for you guys." she flashed the envelopes before handing them to the correct person. Each one was a different color, but had a little character sticker on each invited guest on the seal.

"Awe." Alya seemed flattered by the little character of her face.

"Kitsi what are these?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well there invites to a my brother's going away party." she explained, "Or as I like to call it Until We Meet Again."

"You're throwing a going away party for your brothers?"

"Yeah." she nodded, "With everything going on this week I haven't exactly spent much time with them. But before my brother's leave Paris I would want to introduce my friends to them before they come up with 'theories'." she shook her head at the thought, "So I've decided to throw a small, yet totally awesome dinner at my house!" she exclaimed, "So you guys wanna swing by for some free food."

"Sure."

"Count me in."

"You know I am always down for a party." Nino agreed.

"Thank's guys." she smiled happily at her friends acceptance. Really she was hoping they would accept and come over. Not only to meet her brothers, but to also show them she was okay and doing well in Paris, "Dinner will be at seven. Eight if there's an akuma attack." hopefully Hawkmoth would get it out of the way early. If this went well Kitsi could invite more of her friends over.

"Alright class time to begin. Let's get to our seats and prepare for today's lesson." Madame Bustier instructed as she walked into the classroom. As she went to write on the board students went to their seats.

"I'll talk to you guys after class." heading up to her desk Kitsi began taking out her supplies for class.

"Buongiorno." Lila greeted in her native tongue as she walked into the classroom, unaware of the change in atmosphere. Apparently the Italian girl hasn't seen the video and expected everything to be the usual way. In literally one minute, possibly half, the mood went from happy to unstable.

"Well look who it is. The super-lair finally graces us with her presence." Chloe spoke first earning a mix of snickers and groans for the classroom.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Rossi." Madame Bustier greeted, "You're just in time. Please take a seat and prepare for class." she instructed. With a nod the Italian girl strode to her seat next to Ivan. Her demeanor was that of confidence in pride, which at first astonished and captivated students and others around her. Now it was like driving salt into a fresh wound.

Kitsi exhaled.

'I wonder if teachers stay in the same loop as students?' Kitsi thought as she carefully observed the room. It was like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment and Lila was the fatal wire that connected it all and threatened to take anyone close enough down with her. Thankfully it was class time so their shouldn't be any incident with the teacher present.

"I hope you all had a relaxing weekend and are prepared to learn." she gave her student's a warm smile, as student's took out their textbooks they listen as the teacher reviewed last week's chapters. As Kitsi took notes she couldn't help glance between the teacher and her classmates.

'How can she not notice those glances?' Yet somehow it didn't seem to phase the usually observant student. As good as Lila was at making up stories to fit her needs, she seemed to have become over confident in her abilities to captivate, borderline manipulate people that she didn't need to worry.

"Kore wa shūryō suru tsumoridesu... warui" she mumbled to herself.

"Now before we begin I believe Ms. Inari has something she would like to say to the class." Madame Bustier announced, "Kitsi when you're ready." with that Kitsi rose from her seat and head to the front. Standing in front of the class she took a short breathe.

'Now or never.'

"Ohayo." she greeted, "As Madame Bustier said I have a few things I need to get off my chest. As you may know I moved here not too long ago from Japan to get in touch with my French roots." she explained scratching her head rather nervously, "This is something I've been trying to tell people, but I was afraid how people would treat me when they found out." she admitted before taking a deep breath, "The truth is my mother isn't a herbalist and my dad is a event planner. I lied about that." she paused and let the news sink is.

"The truth is...that I might be sorta, kinda...rich." she admitted.

"Huh?!"

"Wait you're rich?"

"How rich?"

"Well not as rich as Chloe, but maybe a bit more Adrien." she surmised, "My mother is a actress and my father is a writer. So yeah pretty rich." she nodded, "I mean I have my own chauffeur, though I walk most of the time. I live in a mansion, with a butler, maids, and private chefs." she listed giving a nervous laugh. As the news sank in she looked at her classmates looked at her astonished. Even Chloe looked astonished at the news.

"Kitsi why didn't you tell anyone?" Marinette asked.

"I know I should give you guys a better explanation. I just didn't want to be treated any differently, rich or not. But I really like you all." even for everything that's happen, "I just hope we can all still be friends and you won't think me any differently. Thank you." as she finished her speech there was a silence in the room.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' she should have started with Marinette and worked her way up. But as she began to think the worse the room was suddenly filled with claps followed by cheers of her classmates.

"Thank you." she smiled wiping the small tears from her face.

"Thank you Kitsi for that...interesting speech." the teacher commented as Kitsi headed back to her seat so they could return to their lesson.

'Ring Ring!'

As the bell rung student's went to gather their stuff and head off to next period.

"Alright class remember to read chapters eleven and the beginning of chapter 12 for our next class periods." the teacher instructed.

"So...what did you guys think?"

"You did great Kitsi." Marinette said.

"Awesome job."

"Thanks guys." she seemed to be doing that a lot today, "Sorry I lied to you guys all this time. I guess I thought the worse if anyone found out I was rich." she admitted rather embarrassed.

"It's okay Kitsi." Marinette began, "We know you're still you."

"Yeah as long as you don't go full diva on us, we're cool." Alya added.

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that." she assured, "Just think of me as regular old Kitsi." and she would be fine.

"Did you guys wanna have lunch at the bakery?" Marinette offered, "My dad's making a fresh batch of cookies."

"Yes!" Nino and Kitsi agreed at the same time not able to resist Marinette's cooking.

"Sounds great girl." Alya seemed to agree.

"Dude you in?" Nino nudged his best friend.

"Yeah, thank's Marinette." Adrien offered a small smile, a blush forming on Marinette's cheeks.

"Adrien." a voice called.

"...Lila."

"So Adrien I thought we could meet after school..." she gave a coy smile that made the blond and everyone else uncomfortable.

Marinette gave a gasp that turned into a growl. Kitsi quickly grabbed the girl and quickly comforted her.

"Actually..." he began, "I'm booked after school. You know a lot of things to do. My schedule is pretty packed." carefully he unhooked the girl's hands from his and went to stand next to Nino for a safe distance.

Marinette gave a relieved smile as Kitsi held back a smirk.

"Alright let's go to lunch!" Kitsi declared as she pointed to the door.

"Dudette lunch isn't until third period." Nino reminded.

Kitsi gave the look of a disappointed frown, "Fine." she pouted, "I'll content myself with Marinette's macaroon's until then." this earned a look from her classmates, "What I have a snack pouch in my case." she popped another cookie in her mouth. She made a necklace that dispensed candy this should not be that surprising that she had a snack pouch.

"...So what time are we meeting at the bakery? Lila asked as if she was going. The five teens looked at her in mild surprise or rather annoyance as she invited herself to their activity.

"Lila don't take this the wrong way, but..." Adrien began.

"No one invited you." Alya finished.

"It's a bakery, I can go there if I want." she had them there. Even if it was partly Marinettes home, the bakery part was public domain. "Plus this way we all can hang out." and by 'we' she meant her and Adrien, "Plus I have some great stories I'm sure Alya will love for her blog." she mentioned.

"Um no." Alya replied, "Not interested." the blogger stated firmly tapping on her cellphone.

"Really?" she tsked, "To bad, because I have some great stories I'm sure viewers would love." she tempted.

Alya only frowned, "No thanks." she declined earning a suspicious look from the Italian student though she seemed to shrug it off.

"Did also mention that that I got an exclusive CD from Rain." that comment was directed at Nino. Who, for lack of better words, didn't look interested.

"Lila take the hint." Nino piped in, "We 'five' are having lunch together." he pointed between everyone. Which also translated that none of them wanted her there.

Lila leered at the five, save for Adrien. There was an intensity growing in the room as the rejection seemed to rubbing the girl the wrong way.

"Excuse you." Lila leered, "No need to be so harsh. I was only offering to join you guys for lunch."

"And as we said we're fine." Alya repeated.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Lila 'tsked', "You think someone would be appreciative for offering time for a certain someone's blog." she seemed to commit to herself.

"No excuse you. You need to learn a thing called respect." Alya folded her arms, "Also your those videos are junk. Find some other site to peddle your stories, Rossi." she stated her decision not to post anymore stories.

"What my girl said." Nino followed after his girlfriend, "You need to learn to chill."

"What's with you all?" she questioned finally noticing how her classmates looked at her not in amazement like before, no this time was more apprehensive.

'Oh you'll find out.'

"Besides the fact that you can't understand when you're not wanted. A number of things." Alya commented just wanting the girl to leave them alone.

"Why are you getting mad with me? I was only saying my opinion. There's nothing wrong with that." she defended.

"Well in my opinion you need to step back before I introduce you to the floor." Alya warned, "Or did you forget you and I have business."

"What business?"

"Alya." Marinette whispered for her to let it go.

"My blog." she reminded, "Ms.' I can get RVER to appear on the Ladyblog, but then no one showed up.'" she hissed, "Do you know what that did to my numbers. You made a liar out of me and fools of my viewers with your worthless stories." she remembered how she had to explain how the band wasn't going to be on.

"Excuse me, worthless." Lila scoffed in offense, "Don't get mad at me because RVER was too busy for your second rate blog."

"Second rate." Alya gasped, "I know you did not go there you little..." Nino and Marinette, being the closet's, went to hold the blogger back as she looked ready to pummel the Italian girl.

"Alya no." Kitsi stepped in, "I got this." she stated before turning her attention in Lila, "Excuse me, Rossi. Did I here you right. Did you just call the Ladyblog, second rate?"

"No offense, but it doesn't exactly break the top ten." she commented.

"I guess that's understandable considering when people like you fill it with unchewable garbage." she pointed out.

"What did you say?" she glared, "Garbage. My interviews are not garbage. As I've seen they bring in major viewers. More than most videos posted." she pointed out.

"That's because those 'viewers' don't know that most of those accounts are as real as you are." she rebutted. "Also did you ever think they don't want to hang out with you because, I don't know, you're full of it." she pointed out.

"Why would they want to hang out with you. Over me?" Lila motioned.

"Because you're a pathological liar,a snake, a thief, and above all else a pain in the backside." She listed off.

"Excuse me?" Lila raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since you came here all you've been doing is bragging about all the 'amazing' things you've done and the famous people you know." she air quoted.

"So what of it?"

"Besides it being a pain in the butt, it's annoying." Kitsi pointed out.

"Says you." Lila refuted, "Everyone loves me." that sounded disturbingly familiar.

"Because you put yourself on a pedestal on all those stories you made up." Alya voiced, "Admit it. Everything you've ever said is nothing but lies you made just to make yourself look good."

"Obviously you've been brainwashed with false information." Lila stated in offense, "Just rumors and gossip of those jealous of another's person's fortune." she leered toward Kitsi who remained straight faced.

"Keep telling yourself that." she rolled her eyes at the other's attitude, "Just walk away Lila. You're defiantly over your head on this one." it was a warning, as much as it was a comment.

Lila glared at the other girl, she was over her head? She scowled, "This coming from the hot head who got upset over broken cookies."

"Okay one those were specially made macaroons." get that right, "Secondly that was on my second day of school." she pointed out seeing as she was trying to dig up stuff from the past, "Plus if you tasted the food from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, you punch someone in the face that dares to break them." she huffed a bit remembering how SportsMaster completely crushed the cookies Marinette had made her.

"Personally I think it proves you need to control that temper of yours." she commented, "Getting made over something trivial as cookies."

"Well excuse me for not giving a flying feather about your personal opinion on my temper." or anything else she had to say for that matter.

"Don't take it so personality." Lila gave a small smirk, "Perhaps if you learned to keep a level head you would be a bit more 'tolerable' to be around."

"Tolerable?", Kitsi blinked, "Listen you little..." she growled tightening her fist before she could make a movement two things happened. Marinette had grabbed her arm to keep her from doing what she did to that locker. And two,

"Oh come off it Rossi." a new voice jumped in. Looking back the owner of the voice was none other than Chloe. But she wasn't alone, apparently the rest of the class had stayed behind, probably because of the confrontation between the five teens and the Italian student.

"What did you say Bourgeois?" Lila questioned, "I don't think anyone was talking to you."

"You heard me Ms. Brags-a lot." Chloe stated, "Why don't you and your mouth go someplace else." she pointed towards the door.

"What?" she seemed to question, probably thinking is was just Chloe running her mouth off to get attention, "Who do think you are telling me what to do?" Lila challenged.

"Just who do you think you are acting all high and mighty?" Chloe snapped back. "You think you can just waltz in, pretending to be best friends with Paris's hero, spread about of gossip, and suddenly your top of the food chain." she accused.

"What are you talking about, I am friends with Ladybug. She saved my life." she stated firmly.

"Ha! As if?" Chloe scoffed, "That story is faker than you are, Rossi."

"We know the truth about who you really are." Sabrina stated striking the same haughty pose as Chloe, "Ladybug and Chat Noir totally called you out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged, "Obviously your just jealous that I'm close with Ladybug and you're just a fan." she directed that at Chloe, "Self entitled if I may add."

"Yeah right, mui, jealous of you!" she gave a sarcastic laugh, "Quit dreaming Rossi. You're nothing but a super lair thinking you could use my best friend's name to make yourself look good." Chloe stated with disgust in her voice as she pointed her manicured nail at the other girl. Though it seemed like the general argument between two people, it was only intensified because for the very rare occasions everyone was somewhat behind Chloe or rather they were all against Lila.

Lila scoffed flipping her hair back, "Oh please. Your one to talk about lying. You probably made up a bunch of false claims because you're not the Queen Bee anymore."

"I will always be the Queen Bee of this school." Chloe stated, "You'll just be a Wanna Bee. Though when I get done with you you're going to wish you never came into my city."

"Are you threatening me?" Lila challenged.

"Oh I don't make threats." Chloe sneered, "I make promises."

"Any know what's happening?" Marinette whispered.

"I don't know, but it weirdly seems like Chloe is helping us." which was weird to even think about given the heiresses track record of actually doing something nice.

"You think I'm afraid of you? What going to call your 'Daddy-kins' to fight your battles for you?" she mocked.

"Like I waste my father's time with trash like you." Chloe shoot back, "I'm going to enjoy picking you apart Rossi." she smirked with a wicked glee.

"Take your best shot, I dare you." Lila challenged.

"Gladly." she responded happily, "Everyone knows who I am. But how much do they know about you, Lila Rossi." she spat the girls name, "Everyone believes you're the daughter of Italian diplomats, whose traveled all over the world and met so many celebrities. Even being best friends with Paris's own heroes." she recapped.

"So." she shrugged, "Are you planning to make a point anytime soon."

"Someone's in a rush." to get pushed off a cliff, "Here's a bottomline. You, Lila Rossi, are nothing more than a liar and a fraud." she revealed causing a number of gasps to wring out through the classroom.

"Mou?" she said coyly, "I don't know what your talking about Bourgeois. I've never lied." she dismissed, "Unlike someone."

"Oh get off your high horse you phoney." Chloe scoffed placing her hands on her hips, "I know for a fact Jagged Stone has never written a song about you." the rocker stayed at her Daddies hotel often enough that she could walk up and ask him about the claim, "How is it no one can find this 'alleged' song about you Rossi?" she questioned.

"Well it's a private song." made just for her, "Jagged didn't want to put it out there." she explained.

But Chloe wasn't buying it, "Then you said you flew on Prince Ali's private plane." she picked at her nail's, "You obviously expect us to believe a actual prince let you fly on his private plane."

"It's true." she reassured, "We meet during a trip to the Achu Kingdom." she regaled how she had met the prince during one of her parents diplomatic trips, "We became really close friends." she said rather proudly.

Again there seemed to be some doubts hanging through the air, "And you also know Hollywood directors like Steven Spielberg?"

"What are you talking about? I never lied." she defended.

"Yeah right." Chloe scoffed, "All that being BFF with Ladybug was complete trash." she sounded like she wanted to gag.

"There's also knowing Prince Ali." Rose said.

"Having Jagged Stone write a song about you." Sabrina adjusted her glasses.

"Or knowing Steven Spielberg. Crush my dreams." Nino glared folding his arms, "Thanks for that."

"Also all those Ladybug stories are complete garbage." Alya frowned, "You also made up that lie about knowing Rain and getting him and the band to appear on the Ladyblog." she even had the nerve to call her blog second rate. Alya was so going to rave about this later.

"Like she know's Rain or any member of the band."

"What are you talking about? Rain's actually likes my company." she defended, but was only met with doubtful looks, "We actually have a lot of things and common." she added.

"Oh please." Chloe pressed, "I knew there was something sketchy about you. Flying on private planes with a prince, being best friends with the hero of Paris." she scoffed, "As if anyone worth while would want to deal with you. You just thought you could get a free ride to the top."

"And what do you know, miss diva?" Lila scoffed, "Plus people do like me."

"Don't forget I'm the princess of Paris." she stated proudly, "Everyone loves me." she corrected, "If you think I'm going to let some lying wannabe walk around slandering Ladybug's good name you got another thing coming." she accused pointing to Lila.

"Scusi!" Lila gasped, "How dare you call me a liar!"

"If the shoe fits." she shot back, "Which by the way those are tacky."

"Is this going anywhere Bourgeois?" Lila said in annoyance, "All you've doing is spouting off nonsense. Just admit that you're just doing this for attention."

"Oh I'm far from done with you." Chloe reassured, "All these claims you've made are a complete croc." she stated, "Especially those 'stories' about you being best friends with Ladybug!" she accused, "And before you try and weasel your way out with some lame excuses. Know there's a little video that proves that you are nothing about a filthy liar." the statement seemed to surprise Lila, knocking some of the wind out of her for a moment. It was easy to deny something when only a number of people were accusing you. But to have video proof was damning. Especially if the video was off the heroes admitting the rumors and statements were completely false.

"Why would you do it Lila?" Rose asked with a look of puppy after being kicked, "You used Ladybug in order to make yourself popular and then said such mean things about her."

"Yeah bad enough you made fools out of us." Kim frowned. "On top of that you made up a bunch of lies to do it."

"O-Obviously that video is a forgery." she stated, "A fact doctored to slander my good name."

"Hah! Good name my back side." Chloe spat, "Unlike you this video is one hundred percent true."

"I can vouch for that." Alya added and Nino gave an agreeing nod since they were the ones that rendered it.

"Also Rain cares about his fans." Kitsi defended, "It's wrong of you or anyone to assume things about someone without getting a chance to know them. Plus Rain happens to like the Ladyblog." she added, "If you could ask him, he would have considered doing an interview." instead of lying about actually asking him.

"And of course you're such an expert on Rain." Lila rolled her eyes, "Unlike like other people I've talked with Rain personally." he said proudly.

"And unlike you I listen when people talk." she shot back, "Plus I think I know more about Rain than you."

"How?" she questioned, "I like to hear how someone like you knows anything about someone like Rain." she challenged.

Kitsi paused, closing her eyes she took a deep breathe, "I wouldn't know." she began, "Oh wait, maybe it could be that Rain is my older brother." this new bit of news shocked the room.

"Wait what?"

"Kitsi?"

Kitsi exhaled a bit, "I wanted to keep this until after tonight, but I guess now is a better time than any." given the situation, "The truth is Rain is my oldest brother. We have literally lived together since we we're little." obviously.

"...What?"

"Oh my gosh..."

"Kitsi why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It doesn't really come up that much." she admitted, "I didn't want to freak anyone out. Plus it's a bit awkward sometimes. But yeah I'm his little sister. I literally know almost everything about him. Rain is always talking about how he's a big fan of Chat Noir and the Ladyblog. He even wrote that song 'Bad Luck Charm' because of him." she pointed out.

"Really?"

"Cool."

"I don't believe it." Chloe seemed indifferent to the revelation, "I mean Rain is so cool and you're so...meh." she beveled her hand.

"Sumimasen." she seemed to apologize, "I wanted to tell you guys, really, but with the concert and everything, we decided to keep it a secret, like my upbringing, until he and the band wrapped up." she paused for another moment, "I mean don't get me wrong I love my brother's. But when it comes to Rain there's always situations." she paused for a moment, "Plus when RVER came to Paris I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

So that explains why Rain was so interested when Kitsi went missing and became akumatized. They're both siblings. Which also meant that Kitsi was hanging out with her brothers and how she was able to be around the band so freely. Which included the times her big brother, Hitoshi and Rain seemed to always to be arguing so openly. They were all siblings.

'He must have been worried about almost losing her little sister.'

"I would never have guessed it." no one really could.

"Yeah Rain takes after our mom in the looks department. My other brothers take after our dad." Kitsi commented, "Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I actually wanted to introduce you guys to him earlier last week but..." circumstances, "His full name is Ame Inari. Ame literally means Rain in Japanese." it was the stage name he used when he was playing with his fans, "Which means I do know more about Rain than most people. I'm on sibling status." the greatest level you can get.

"So your siblings." Lila seemed to shrug, "That still doesn't mean anything." she said if only to save face from this bombshell.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it means more than you could ever understand." Kitsi stated, "We're siblings. And as such we protect each other. I don't care who you are or who you know no one get's away with trying to take advantage of them or anyone I care about." she warned tempted to bring up the gift situation, but decided on something a bit better since the other still wanted to keep up her charade, "Here's a very interesting conversation he told me about. I think it went along the lines of you, Lila, bragging to Rain about how you were such a fan of Chat Noir and how he had referred to you as a, what was it now? Oh yes, a 'princess.'" she regaled, "Because apparently you and he are such close friends." she emphasized with crossing her fingers together in a mimicking fashion.

"Princess!?" the class gasped in shock.

"Wait since when are Lila and Chat Noir friends?"

"Since when did Chat Noir call her princess?" Adrien's eye ticked in annoyance. There was only one girl Chat Noir ever called princess. Even so he wouldn't have called Lila that. He also felt embarrassed because she not only used his alter ego's name to get close with the lead singer, she also was doing to him what she had done to his Ladybug. Make up stories just to make herself look good.

"Probably since she was such best friends with Ladybug." Nino corrected sarcastically knowing it was just more made up mess.

"Again me and Rain have a lot in common." she repeated defending her claims.

"Because you said you were a fan of Chat Noir." which she highly doubted, though at this point it didn't matter, "Saying you're friends with someone doesn't make it true."

"Are you 'saying' your friend's with Chat Noir too?" she questioned again trying to turn the argument on Kitsi.

"Well we have talked a few times." she admitted, "I've also talked to Ladybug and Kitsune too. So yeah there my friends." and she always stood up for her friends, "Also what's this I hear about you giving the entire class tickets to the RVER concert last Friday. My big brother's gave me those tickets. They were a reward to for helping out at the studio and completing their community projects, you leech." she hissed out knowing Lila stole them to make their classmates entitled to her and boost her undeserved recognition in the eyes of their peers.

"As if." Lila huffed, "Why would I need to steal anything especially for 'you'. And I'm offended you even try to accuse me." she folded her arms for dramatics.

"You said it, not me." Kitsi scoffed that the girls overdramatics, "Also unlike you, I can prove what I say. I gave the tickets to Madame Bustier to give to class on Friday. Maybe we'll go ask her." then we'll see who's the liar.

"That is so uncool." Nino stated in disgust.

"Seriously that is messed up." Alya folded her arms.

"Lila you can't go around doing stuff like." Adrien scolded. Many of the students were at this point appalled by the girls behavior. It was one thing to lie, but it was another thing to steal. But to do so blatantly was just too much. They got enough of that from Chloe.

"Are you seriously believing 'her'?" Lila said in offense, "She only thinks herself so high and mighty because Rain is her brother and she's rich. She probably thought she was too good enough to actually tell people from the beginning." she accused.

"This isn't about Rain or me being rich." she voiced, "I would never try to influence anything with who I know or how much money I have. I want people to like me for me." she didn't know how many ways she could say it, "What I do know is that you also tried to bring up that incident in the park to him. Which, I'm pretty sure you had a hand in that fiasco." it was humiliating enough that it happened, but knowing her siblings found out was beyond embarrassing. She could barely speak to them after she found out he knew about the incident. No one in her family knew. At least until now. She only did it to spit her and the heroes. To bring herself up in the eyes of others.

"Like I would. That was all Ladybug's fault." Lila wasn't backing down.

"That isn't true." Adrien cut in, "You told me that you saw Kitsi with a case of miraculous and that she was trying to, in your own words, 'steal' Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous." Adrien corrected upset with Lila's actions and the fact she still hadn't learned her lesson. And he was betting that's how everyone else found out too.

'So it was her.'

Marinette raised her hands in a silent surrender. There was only so much she could take. She always had a feeling that she was behind what happened with Kitsi, now that she heard it from Adrien she was sure of it. Even if she wanted too, she couldn't sympathize with Lila or anything she had done.

"This is what I'm talking about." she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "If you have a problem with me fine. If you don't like me that's okay too. But would it kill you to tell you the truth?" she questioned, "And yeah I lied about being middle class because I was a afraid about what people thought of me. But I'm also human." she pointed out, "That still doesn't excuse even a fraction of the lies you've told and people you've hurt with them."

"Your one to talk." she folded her arms, "You've been lying since you've got here. "

"Yeah about being middle class and my parent's occupation and the fact that my older brother is the lead singer in popular a band." which on the surface were humble lies, "Truthfully I feel bad that I lied, but not bad enough that I'm going to feel guilty because I didn't brag about my status in an attempt for popularity or to make friends." that just wouldn't be right, "So you know what fine I'm a liar. I admit it. But the difference between my lies and yours, is that I'm pretty sure mine didn't hurt anyone like yours did or cause as much trouble as yours did."

"I didn't hurt anyone." she defended, "Unlike someone who nearly destroyed half of Paris because she couldn't control her temperature."

"Hey you can't..." as Marinette went to speak up she was halted by Kitsi.

"I admit that Monarchy, being akumatized, was not my proudest moment." for as much as she could remember, "But as I've been told I am still me, I always will be. No matter what other's might think." she directed towards Lila, "Also news flash almost everyone in this room has been akumatized. I not going to let one, admittedly cool, mistake label me." she stated, "I'm not perfect. I became a supervillain, so what! I'm Kitsi Inari." and they could take it or leave, "Also I got to fight with three superheroes." not the the right context, "What's more awesome than that!" she said with bit more excitement than needed, but it was still an experience.

"Are you saying you're proud that you wrecked half the city, put people in the panic, destroyed most of your 'brother's studio, attacked Rain, and harmed the cities beloved superheroes." she 'tsked' in disgust.

"Kitsi couldn't help what she did." Marinette defended.

"Yeah akuma victims have no control over what they do." Adrien reminded. Everyone knew that rule, even Chloe for all things considered.

"Maybe." Lila quipped, "But it's rather pathetic, given the fact she's always getting in everyone's business and acting like she's some kind of hero." she jabbed. What she was brash, that didn't make her actions less heroic than when she was Kitsune.

"Kitsi does those things because she tries to help people." Marinette defended, "Sure it may not be the smartest thing to do and sometimes we might wish she not run head first into a fight with supervillains." she admitted, "But the fact that she does it shows how much she cares about protecting the one she loves."

'Mari' Kitsi blushed at her friends commit.

"It still isn't normal." Lila commented.

"Well these last few months haven't exactly been normal." Adrien commented. Between the akuma attacks, superheroes, evil butterflies, and a villain no one had seen nothing had been normal in Paris, "Plus Marinette's right. Kitsi's a good friend. She's just very...energetic."

Kitsi gave another small blush at her friends commits.

"Whatever." Lila seemed to disregard the commits, "It still doesn't excuse her for trying to pretend to be a hero just to make herself look good. If you ask me it's rather pathetic."

"And you know so much about pretending to be a hero don't you Lila." Chloe piped in, "Or should i call you Volpina?" the mention of the name had Lila's pride dissolved into that of pure shock and horror. Paling her features.

"W-Wha...who..."

"Oh don't be shy. We heard all about how you're the descendant of vixen superhero. Including having your own miraculous." Chloe regaled with a sweet, yet mocking tone in her voice. Lila turned to Adrien who gave a look of disappointment before turning away.

"Don't look to him. Please tell us more about your miraculous." Chloe pointed to the fox tailed pendant proudly displayed around her neck, "We heard it's more powerful than Ladybug's, Chat Noir's and Kitsunes combine." the last part might have been a gross misinterpretation, but then everything seemed to coming out, "So why not show us your powers, miss vixen superhero?" she jabbed, "Your so pathetic. Pretending to be friends with Ladybug. Then pretending to be like Ladybug. Thinking you're better than all the heroes combined, what a joke!" she laughed.

"I...I..."

"What's wrong 'Volpina', can't come up with any more lies?" she was trapped on all sides. What possible excuse could she give to justify her having a false miraculous. For pretending to be a superhero, "Did you honestly think you were going to get away with all your pretending? You even had to buy a knock off miraculous. Superhero more like Superlair!"

"I...I..." her voice stammered, "Didn't...lie...I..." there had to be something. Something she could say to escape.

"Is that your miraculous?" she eyed the piece of jewelry. In a cruel act Chloe snatched the fox tail pendant from around her neck.

"Give it back!" Lila demanded reaching for the pendent. Chloe held it out of reach for tossing it to Sabrina.

"Looks like cheap junk to me." She tossed it and it ended up in Alya hands.

Alya fumed, "Not only did you make up stories about Ladybug, but then you had to bad mouth her when no one was looking." she scolded having watched her numbers drop, as well as subscription numbers and commits from not to happy fans, "After I get done deleting your videos, stay away from me and my 'second rate' blog." she warned, tossing the necklace before heading off.

It ended up in Nino's hands.

"You also said you knew a bunch of Hollywood directors and would mention me to Steven Spielberg." Nino pointed out, though was more concerned after the incident with his girlfriend's blog, "I may be a chill dude, but you are seriously bad karma." with that the DJ went off with his lady. Again the pendant was tossed and ended up with Juleka and Rose.

"You said you would talk to Prince Ali the next time you meet him." Rose wept knowing the truth now. Juleka confronting her friend, handing her tissues to wipe her eyes, with a sniff she was lead out of the classroom by Juleka.

"You didn't have to play with our feelings or our trust." she shot Lila a rather nasty look at Lila for making her best friend cry. She tossed the pendant away before escorting Rose away.

"You also had us treat you like a queen for concert tickets." Alix snapped, "Do you even know how hard it is to find sparkling water? It's hard." she huffed, "I am so done with this." the young skater headed out.

"I'm with her this is completely lame." Kim left out of the room, "Hey Alix bet you I can beat you to the next class!" Kim called out his dare to the pink haired skater who was probably halfway down the hall.

"There's also the matter all the homework and class assignments we did for you." Max reminded, "Which by the way, given the nature of the previous stated grievances I'll be exempting my services." he placed a number of books on the desk that no doubt belonged to Lila, "Effective immediately." the last part came out darkly as the gamer took his leave.

"I'm leaving too." Nathaniel added before taking his leave. All this drama was really messing with his nerves.

Next was Ivan and Mylene who didn't even speak a word to the Italian student before exiting the classroom.

"Face it Lila, if that is your real name, no one believes your lies. No wonder the heroes didn't want to put up with you anymore. You're nothing but a thief and liar and everyone knows it." because everyone loved the heroes and they hated liars. And now they all knew she was exactly that, "Though if you think this is bad, imagine what the heroes think of their 'best friend'. I bet they don't even want to even look at you, let alone speak to you." she sneered, "You should take this and yourself back to where you came from because you'll never be able to show your face here or anywhere else again." dangling the pendant over her she dropped on the floor with a clang before, in one final act, stomped her foot over the pendant. The cracks resonating through the room. She she removed her foot the pendant had been crushed in half, it's owner eyeing it in horror.

"Good luck coming back from this Ms. Superlair!" Chloe mocked, "Sabrina come."

"Coming Chloe.", her friend giving a confirming nod as she followed Chloe to their next class finally leaving Lila to wallow in the ashes of what was once her popularity.

"Is she going to be okay?" Marinette whispered to Kitsi. Maroon eyes traveled from her to Lila who looked to be having a complete breakdown. Though having been scolded, humiliated, and broken down by the entire class it was a wonder she wasn't a weeping mess.

'Should they ask if she was okay?' the question seemed double sided given the reason for her state. Before they could even consider the question, let alone the answer Lila suddenly stood up. Within moments she had bolted out the door.

"Well that was...yikes." Adrien rubbed his neck as the ordeal seemed to sink in.

"No kidding." Marinette frowned with an uneasiness in her stomach.

"Yeah..." there was a awkward silence between the three students. Even Kitsi, who had the most right to be upset with the student didn't think it would get this out of hand, "This might sound wrong but..."

"You feel bad for her?" Marinette seemed to finish.

"Maybe." she shrugged, "But I was going to say she's going to get akumatized." not the nicest thing to say, but given the current factors, "Sorry guys, looks like lunch will have to wait."

Just perfect.

* * *

A/N: This is one of the hardest chapters I ever had to written. Also if you know the algorithm of the show you can probably tell what's coming next...

Next Time: Kitsune vs. Volpina?! Burn Your Dread

* * *

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy Spring! Please don't forget to review and comment. I might re edit this later on. Also if your looking for a few photoes of my character OC's, I posted a couple on Deviantart. Search for the username: IEXIST 4. Until then, enjoy

* * *

 **Fox Tails; Chapter 17: Twin Tail: Kitsune vs. Volpina**

* * *

At the Kitsi's House...

"Whissp have you seen my Science textbook?" she asked as she searched her room for the missing text book, "Whissp?" looking over toward her kitchen counter she spotted her partner stuffing his face with hot peppers, "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I said have you seen my textbook?" she questioned, "Also how can you still be hungry? We just finished lunch not even thirty minutes ago?"

"What I'm starving." he replied, "You know I need to eat after each transformation." he reminded taking more bits out of his peppers.

With a silent groan Kitsi continued her search for her textbook which had her homework for her next class inside. She had already searched her desk and was now searching her bed.

"Think you could help me search?" she questioned as she looked under her bed, "I have enough on my mind today. Plus we need to be on our toes. I know Hawkmoth is up to something." she had this feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Are you still on about that girl?" Whissp rolled his eyes a bit, "Frantically I think it didn't come soon enough."

"Now you sound like everyone else." she commented having been just talking about her book, "I admit I was just upset as everyone else. Probably even more knowing all the lies she told and the stunts she pulled." she pouted, "But that still doesn't mean it was right how it happened." especially the way the class ganged up on her and how she ran out of the room crying after Chloe smashed her pendant right in front of her.

She always thought when Lila finally got caught she would be relieved not hearing all the tall tales and bring her head back into orbit. But seeing the way Lila was picked apart and become one of the most ostrichsized students in school, it just felt...wrong.

"I say don't worry about." Whissp advised, "She knew the risk when she decided to play hero." translation, she got what she deserved.

"Still I'm worried about Hawkmoth." because after the scene in the classroom she was pretty sure who was going to be his next victim.

"Well I say don't let someone else rain on your parade." Whissp advised, "Trust Lila thing will blow over." he shrugged before delving into his hot peppers.

Kitsi, not wanting to go further on the topic, returned to searching for her book. Reaching underneath her bed she felt around until she found something that felt like a book. Pulling it out she found it was a book, just not the one she was looking for.

"Not it." she frowned reading the title.

'The Timeless Tales.' she read the title. With a groan she tossed the book on the bed. It bounced before opening up. Something gave a thump as it rolled onto the floor. Maroon eyes spotted something shining and picked it up.

"What's this?" she looked at the silver watch that had fallen out of the old fairytale book, "How did this get in the book?" looking through the pages she didn't notice any secret compartments. Returning her attention to the watch she took note of the design. It was a silver pocket watch. The metal looked smooth, not even worn and on the back was a blue orb embedded.

"Doesn't look too old." setting the book down she began to examine it more, "Maybe if I open it." as she tried to flip open the latch to the watch she found that it was stuck.

"Oh come on!" she tried to open the lid but it would budge, "This must have been in the book longer than I thought." it might be rusted or even stuck, "I'll deal with this later." she placed the watch in her case. Maybe she could tinker with it later.

"Come on Whissp time to head back to school." seeing as he finished off his lunch Whissp flew over and into Kitsi's case.

"Ready to go." with that said the two headed off.

* * *

At School...

"Someone's popular." Whissp teased his partner.

"I guess so." she shrugged, "I can't believe it actually happened." being that she actually told her class she was both rich and Rain was her older brother. Ever since then Kitsi found her popularity had shout up over the periods between her first class and lunch. News seriously spread quickly in the school. More students seemed to come up to her, asking her questions, inviting her out to events. Though she supposed she liked being able to be more open, she drew the line at autographs for various and understandable reasons. The only times she even did autographs is when she was Kitsune or the time she won the Jewelry contest and those couple of times with the akuma's.

"Though sometimes it's a bit much then I think I need." which translated too, she just wanted normality. It hadn't even been a full day yet and already she regretted telling people about her status.

"Well I say soak in it." Whissp advised, "You never know when something could happen." which was a pretty open hole considering how weird things tended to happen in the city. The biggest being Hawkmoth which she had anxiously been waiting on.

Kitsi gave a silent hum before closing her locker. Even if Whissp seemed calm about this, she was not going to let her guard down.

"What's next the sky falls?" she sighed, but looking out the window she noticed something strange.

"Is that a...meteor!?" she gasped seeing the large falling rock. Or was it an asteroid? Whatever it was, it was huge and falling over Paris, 'Are you joking me?" she wasn't being serious. Looking around Kitsi quickly dashed out of the school building. The sight of the falling figure drew the eyes of civilians around Paris who were going to a planet.

"This is bad." but just as things looked bad suddenly their was an orange streak in the sky.

"What is that?" someone pointed.

Kitsi blinked, then gasped as she stared at the orange dressed female seemed to not only stop the falling meteor, but managed to push and throw it up into the air and sent it flying back.

'Is that even possible?' stopping it would be one thing, but having enough strength to toss it back and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

'Something isn't right.'

"I am Volpina! The only hero Paris needs!" she proclaimed proudly to the people as she stood un top the building.

"Volpina! Volpina! Volpina!" people cheered after such a feet of heroism.

"Volpina?" she questioned seeing the orange dressed figure who now stood in front of her. Her eyes studied her until it fell on the necklace around her neck. Noticing a familiar pendant around her neck.

'Oh boy...'

Suddenly the heroine jumped from the roof and seemed to fly...

'Fly?'

She landed right in front of the school or rather right in front of Kitsi. The maroon eyed girl looked with caution at the figure before her.

"Your..." Kitsi began.

"You may call me Volpina." she introduced herself, "Paris's newest superheroine." she stated earning cheers from onlookers.

"Volpina?" Kitsi looked at the new 'heroine' who had appeared in front of her wondering what she wanted with her. Since she knew she was a akuma, but she couldn't outright say it. If anything she would have to get to a private location, transform, and free her from Hawkmoths control, "Oh so you're a superhero? That's so...cool." she commented trying not to seem too suspicious, but she wasn't exactly going to fall over herself, "I mean having four superheroes now. That was real cool what you did with the meteor." she commented. She watched Volpina carefully for any give aways. So far her expression seemed almost emotionless, but smug.

"Yes, unfortunately, right now I need your help. My comrades have been captured and I need assistance getting them out." she stated, "I heard you can handle yourself against akuma's, will you assist me?"

"Me?" that was unexpected reply. Many of the students and civilians watched seemed surprised as well at the heroine asking a young student for help. This was not good, she could not go with Lila while she was a villain, "But shouldn't things like this be handled by the heroes? Plus I promised I wouldn't jump into any more akuma fights." once she was in a private place she could transform and save Ladybug and Chat Noir. No doubt Volpina being the cause. She couldn't even be sure that story was the truth.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Volpina spoke. "My comrades are in danger and I need someone strong and brave to have my back." she didn't know if she was trying to act worried or think compliments would work on Kitsi.

"Sorry, but I really have to go." she declined and prepared to leave. But as she turned to take off she felt a grip on her wrist, "Hey!" she looked at Volpina.

"But were not done yet." she tried to pull Kitsi with her, tugging her with her newly given strength.

"I said, no!" bringing her leg up she kicked out at Volpina. Once she felt the grip loosen she removed her hand and bolted away as fast as she could. After bolting from the scene Kitsi headed as far as she could get. She had no doubt who Volpina was or that she was another one of Hawkmoths akuma's. Turning down a pathway she found herself in what she could only conclude was a construction sight. Carefully she made her way into the site.

"I need to find Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she stated, but it wasn't like she had them on speed dial in her phone. If she could transform she could, "They need to know that what Volpina is. She's a..."

"You mean a hero." a smug voice finished.

Kitsi tensed recognizing the tone instantly. She cursed herself hoping she had ditched her back at the school, "I was going to say akuma." Kitsi corrected, "Isn't that right, Volpina?"

"So you figured it out." obviously. A student disappears after being exposed on video to half of the school and then suddenly an akuma appears to miraculously save the city from a random meteor.

"No duh? I could have guessed Hawkmoth was up to something. " she pointed out, "You didn't exactly make it difficult to figure out Lila..."

"Volpina!" the akuma declared.

"Whatever. Look I'm sorry you're upset. But hurting Ladybug and Chat Noir won't do anything. You're just being used by Hawkmoth."

"Silence!" she declared, "It doesn't matter what you think, I'm calling the shots now." she stated.

"You think so?" Kitsi turned to see none other than Volpina and she wasn't alone. Of course it was a trap. But when she turned to face her she wasn't expecting for another person to be with her.

"Marinette! No!" Kitsi cried, "Leave her alone!"

"Help!" she cried out. Volpina had her held in place by her staff at her throat and one of her arms twisted behind her back.

"Marinette!" she begged seeing her friend held captive by Lila. But how and when? This was not in her plan. She didn't think akuma's would go this far. None of them ever took hostages. Well not all of them...but it was rare. How had she even gotten her classmates.

"You look surprised." Volpina teased, "I decided to stop by your favorite bakery and picked up something I'm sure you would die for."

Kitsi frowned, "Just let her go! What did she ever do to you?"

She laughed mockingly, "You made me look like a fool. Acting like you're such a hero and making me look pathetic in front of everyone! " she glared at the girl.

"I made you look like a fool?" looking at the other she seemed to realize, "Lila I wasn't..."

"You call me Volpina! Lila is gone! Once I get rid of Ladybug and Chat Noir I will be the only hero Paris will need! You'll just be an added bonus." she smirked wickedly.

"I told you I'm not a hero!" she breathed, "Just let Marinette go. What could you possibly get from hurting her or them?"

"Silence!" she commanded, "I'm holding all the cards. And if you want your precious little Mari back you will obey me." she emphasised her point as Marinette gave a yelp as her arm was squeezed, "Or she'll be the first one to suffer."

"Kitsi you don't have to do this." she heard Whispp whisper in her ear, "That isn't Marinette. It's just another one of the Volpina's illusions. Like the meteor falling over Paris." he revealed, "Look at her."

"Illu..." she paused in sudden realization, "I can't believe I just..." she groaned facepalming herself. Of course they were fake. Volpina had the same powers of Kitsune. It's her signature.

"I not going to do it!" she refused deciding to listen to her gut.

"How dare you defy me! Don't you care about your little friend?" she emphasized using Marinette still in her grasp.

"Of course I do!" she declared, "But that isn't Marinette." she stated.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" she challenged, "How could 'you' possibly know this isn't your precious Mari-caroon?" she teased.

"Simple." she began, "Being her friend I can instantly notice key things about Mari-caroon that most people wouldn't know." she explained. Though it was technically the truth. She didn't notice it right away with everything going on, but looking at her now she should have seen something was off. "For one thing when I'm around Marinette I get a warm sensation as if the sun was shining down upon me. Also Mari always smells of freshly baked sweets and sugar. But above anything else the one thing that clearly shows that's a fake Mari." she paused, "Are her eyes!" she pointed.

"Her eyes?" Whissp blinked in confusion at his partner comment.

"Yes. Mari's eyes sparkle with the hues of belle blues. With an unmatched beauty that makes the oceans weep and the sky turn green with envy!" she declared, "When I look into her eyes I'm filled with an unexplained joy starring those radiant orbs." she smiled a bit, "Your little Marinette illusion familiar at first glance, but compared to the real one yours is nothing but a cruel joke." she scoffed, "A tacky imitation not even fit to be associated with my Mari-caroon." she waved her hand in dismissal.

"You willing to bet on that?" she challenged with Marinette still in her grip.

Kitsi frowned, "I know that's not the real Marinette." she stated, "You made a fake one to mess with me. I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks." she growled and rushed toward Volpina."And when I get my hands on you I'm going to show you what happens to those who threaten them!" she warned.

As she got close she papered to grab a hold to her the other gave a quick smile before she and Marinette vanished in a whisp of orange smoke.

'An illusion' she looked wide eyed. She stumbled and caught herself on the ground. As she looked back seeing the last trail of smoke suddenly she heard a clicking sound. Looking down she noticed a green circle that suddenly turned red.

"Nice try." a voice cooed.

With a turn Kitsi saw none other than Volpina standing on top one of the cranes. With a dark smirk she used her flute to swipe at one of the ropes. It released its load.

Kitsi gasped seeing the large box falling over head, instinctively she used her arms as a guard as the box fell over her with a crash. When it was all said and done Kitsi opened her eyes and found herself in a cage.

Seeing as she was trapped Kitsi quickly went up to the bars and grabbed hold and began testing them finding she was indeed locked.

"Let me out of here!" she demanded.

"Oh someone's got a temper." Volpina 'tsked' mockingly, "Fighting you end up in a change like an animal." she laughed earning a heated glared from the one below, "It's so easy defeating simple minded creatures."

"Let me out of here!" she demanded pounding on the cage.

"Well I wish I could stay, but I have a adoring new crowd waiting for their newest heroine!" she proclaimed much to the other girls disgust, "Pity I won't get to see the look on your face when I, Volpina, become Paris's one and only hero!"

"You really think you'll get away with this?!" she refuted, "The other heroes will see right through you, you phoney fox!" she growled still trying to open the gate.

"We'll see about that! Everyone already adores Volpina." she reminded, "And soon everyone will know who is truly the best! And then we'll see who's the liar!" she laughed maniacally.

"Still you." maroon eyes leered up at the akuma. Volpina only sneered before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Another illusion. With Volpina gone, but still on the loose Kitsi again tried to open the cage.

"Let. Me. Out!" with a growl she punched the bars, feeling the cage rattle from the force, "I can't believe I got locked in a cage of all things."

"Having a bit of trouble are we?" came a calm voice. Looking out of the cage Kitsune spotted a familiar red hawaiian shirt.

"Master Fu?"

"Hello there." he humbly greeted the young heroine, "It seems you've gotten yourself a bit trapped." he noted.

"Yeah I had a bit of a run in." she frowned, "Forget it, I'm going to break the door down. Whissp!" she called prepared to transform.

"No need." Master Fu halted her. After a quick walk around the cage, muttering to himself as he observed the container. He returned to one side of the cage. With a quick tap from his staff, he grabbed the cage and with a pull it opened. Kitsi looked wide eyed. She had been hitting against the wrong side this whole time. After leaving the cage she found herself back on solid ground with the Great Guardian .

"Thank you Master Fu." she thank the older male, "Now I have one less thing to worry about." and more energy for the biggest thing she had to deal with.

"Volpina." he sighed, "She seems to live up to her name. Sadly she does it for the wrong reasons." he shook her head, "She is trying to take the city with illusions and false promises." so basically the same old song and dance.

"How do you know she isn't another one of Volpina's illusions?"

"When you've been around for as long as I have you tend to see things often hidden." he replied, "This isn't the first time Hawkmoth has created akuma's with the powers of other miraculous holders." last time it was Anti-bug and Copycat.

"She might be a fake, but she's skilled with her illusion." Whissp noted almost in complement, "You okay Kit?"

"I can't believe I got tricked so easily. And by my own powers." she groaned dusting herself off, "Okay diplomacy is out, powers or not, I'm going to beat some sense into her." she growled cracking her knuckles.

"While I understand your vendetta I think it would be best if you transformed to defeat the akuma." Whissp advised before his partner got into another civilian fight.

"A word of caution." Master Fu offered, "Using power in rage often results in oneself being burned. You may wish to clear your head before you head off into battle."

"Well that fake fox has been really creasing my ears today." especially using clones of her friends to trip her up and distract her.

"Still you mustn't allow anger to cloud your judgement." he warned sensing a fire brewing inside her, "Just as power corrupts one's mind, anger can poison the soul."

"Well of course I'm angry." she stated, "Ever since this my life has gone completely...I don't know." she sighed, "I told the truth, but the truth ended up making more of a mess. I'm having doubts about my friend, people try to hang out with, but only because they found out I'm rich and my brother is a famous singer. And to top it all off I've got an akuma with my powers going around the city and annoying me to no end!" she declared.

"It seems like you have a lot on your plate." Master Fu commented seeing the young girls distressed state.

"Don't take to literally." Whissp commented, "She still upset with that 'girl' that pretended to be a superhero."

"You mean still pretending." Kitsi corrected, "How does being caught in one's own lies justify getting mad? She should be upset with herself for making up so many lies and thinking she was so 'clever' no one would catch on." she huffed.

"I do not believe that is your 'biggest' concern." Master Fu stated, "I sense a disturbance within you. Something you still haven't faced yet."

Kitsi looked off to the side and replied, "I thought when the truth came out everything would be less confusing." she frowned, "Now I can't even tell what's true or not." and it was getting to her.

"Sometimes we find more value in the stone, than even the rarest diamond." Master Fu placed his hand on her shoulder, "Even when things change it cannot always change others. Do you feel different?" he asked.

"I...No." just confused. She wanted people to know her, but at the same time she regretted people knowing about her. Now she didn't know if people liked her for herself or just because of the person they thought she was, "I just..." she paused again.

"It is hard to face things we have no control over. But it is harder forgetting what could have been." the elderly man said, "Tell me, what did you feel when you were akumatized?"

Maroon eyes widened as she turned to look at Master Fu, "I...was"

"Master Fu that is not a fair question." Whissp jumped in, "She doesn't remember being an akuma. No one does." he reminded.

"Kitsi." all attentioned seemed to turn to the young teen, her eyes looking towards the side again, her expression drifting between hurt and shame.

"Kit?"

"I..." she paused, " "The truth is...I remember." she admitted,"Being Monarchy." she clarified, "There hasn't been a time when I don't close my eyes and I see it. Her. The supervillain that created an army of akuma's, terrorized former victims, with their akumatized forms. Who not only hurt innocent people, but also her friends." she recalled, "Every scream, every look of terror and fear, I caused it."

Master Fu seemed surprised at this revelation even Whissp looked shocked at that his partner remembered being akumatized. He had been noticing a difference surrounding the heroine, though he couldn't quite place it.

"Kit why didn't you say anything?" Whissp questioned feeling a bit betrayed. Yet guilt crept inside his small body.

"I've always been the one being the protected. My parents, my brother's, Andrew, they always do that. They say that I'm strong, but if they see trouble or that I might be in danger they'll try to put me behind them." she sniffed, "I don't just want to be the one getting protected, I want to be the one protecting people." but after that incident and all the damaged she had done. How could she protect anyone when she couldn't even keep her emotions in check. It shouldn't have happened.

She was just...so tired.

"You don't have to be anyone's shield. You don't have to take the all the pain or bare it alone." Whissp said, "Everyone know's your strong, that you'll come in a heartbeat to help someone when you can. But you're still human."

She used to be human.

She remembered those words driving her, pushing her to fight, to destroy, everything for the earrings and the ring, "But I didn't want too." she whispered. In her mind, deep down where she had been sent to slumber in the darkness while Hawkmoth took control. Confliction split her, fighting to regain control.

That's why she couldn't bring herself to hate her, because she had been like her. She was just in pain and wanted someone to listen.

But what did it matter now.

"Kit."

Kitsi looked at her partner, "This isn't about me." she shook her head, "This is about the akuma. Volpina. Lila. That girl." she groaned, "I'm sorry Master Fu." she apologized, "I know you put your faith in me. I failed." she lowered her head in shame.

"All miraculous holders are different. Each one posses something that drives them and creates the tools they need to become heroes." Master Fu spoke humbly, "I think their may be a way to help you." he offered.

"Um I don't think we have time for this." Whissp voiced, "Remember akuma?" he reminded.

"If you are going to defeat Volpina, you must first defeat the negative energy inside you." Master Fu began, "If you keep holding all the emotion inside you, it will consume you. So much so that you might never be able to transform again."

The two gulped.

"Never transform again?" was that even possible.

"But you are right we must hurry before Volpina causes more trouble." taking his hands he placed them in an open prayer pose, "Now let us begin."

Looking to Master Fu, she saw he was in a meditative state. Taking his direction Kitsi took to the pose as the Guardian.

"Now then close your eyes and breathe." he demonstrated. Closing her eyes Kitsi began to repeat Master Fu's instructions.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Though she felt a bit 'calmer', it didn't exactly do anything for her memory problem.

'How do you feel?'

"I'm sorry Master Fu." she exhaled sadly, "I don't think this is..." when she opened her mouth to finish she opened her eyes and noticed Master Fu was gone.

"Master Fu?" she looked around not seeing the older male anywhere, "Whissp did you...?" looking to her shoulder she found she was missing a small bundle of orange, "Whissp?" looking around her area she tried to find where her partner had run off too. Thinking he was hiding in her hair she began feeling around the locks, even shaking it.

Nothing?

But that wasn't the biggest thing she noticed. She wasn't in the construction site anymore. It looked like the room she had been in weeks prior. The same one where Whissp had been healed when he was sick. She slowing stepped around the room, "Master Fu? Wayzz?" she called by getting no answers. As she continued to search around she wondered was this part of the exercise. When she found no trace of anyone, human or kwami, she began getting a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Turning to the door she had came in she walked toward the sliding door, "Please Kami just lead to the front." she prayed having seen enough suspense movies to be cautious. Taking a hold on the handle, gripping it tightly she took a deep breath and pulled. As the door slide to the side, maroon eyes widened.

"What the...!?" what she was met with was a literal swarm of butterflies that were moving randomly behind the door. Quickly she took the door and shut it. Using her back to press against it.

"Okay, they're definitely not out there." suddenly there was a thump on the door. Harder and harder the butterflies banged against the wooden door.

Kitsi kept her grip on the door. She was not letting them in. Butterflies should not be that strong. Holding on for as long as she could suddenly the door seemed to disappear allowing winged creatures to break through. But as she got a better look at them she noticed their color. Black, with purple outlines.

Akuma's. And they were coming straight for her.

With a gasp she braced herself, using her arms as a shield she held on until the final swarms rushed through and around the room. Feeling their knife like wings cutting against her. With gasp she felt her feet leave the coldness of the floor. Opening her eyes again she found the door and room had been swept away leaving her in an empty space of black.

"What is this?" she looked around noting she was just floating in some unknown space, "Guess it's safe to say I'm not in Paris anymore." obviously. As she floated around, without much choice, she tried to find out something that would tell her where she was. But found nothing. For what she like forever she just floated around the empty area wondering what she was supposed to be doing there. Did Master Fu just want her to think? Though as she began to phatom an endless plain of floating she noticed something.

There on what looked like a floating piece of broken glass she noted a figure with long silvery violet hair. She looked to be sad as her head was slumped and hands folded in her lap.

'Who was that?' floating closer she managed to land on the platform. With the figure in sight she carefully walked over towards them, stopping a good space away. She could here small sobs coming from the other girl.

"Um, hello?" she spoke trying to get the other's attention, "Who are you?" she asked but was met with silence, "I saw you just sitting here. Are you okay?" she asked.

Slowly the sobbing stopped, "What are you doing here?" she questioned in a whispered voice."

"Um it's best not to think of it too hard." she advised, "Let's just focus on you." she suggested, "I saw you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked stepping forward.

The figures head came up. Kitsi gave a silent gasp as her maroon eyes met the monochromic ones.

'Monarchy'

"You shouldn't be here." she said, "I shouldn't be here." she frowned.

"How?" she blinked, "Ladybug purified you. You were...healed."

"Am I?" she blinked letting tears run down her face, "I'm a part of you." she said.

"No." Kitsi shook her head, "Your...I mean yeah you came from me. But you're not part of me. Are?"

"I've always been part of you." she replied, "I just can't go away."

"But why are you here?" she repeated, "Why am I here? I shouldn't be talking to myself." she groaned. She needed to be out facing Volpina. Who knows what kind of damage she was doing while she talked to what she assumed was a hallucination.

"I am you." Monarchy said, "Why do you keep treating me like a separate person?"

"Because you are." Kitsi replied, "Your something created by Hawkmoth when I had my guard down. When Ladybug purified you, you should have disappeared." she stated.

"Why should I disappear?" she sniffed, "Just leave me alone." she repeated letting her head rest back down against her knees, "You don't care."

'She didn't care.'

"What's that supposed mean?" she didn't know how she even got in this situation. "I'm not leaving here. And you know how stubborn I can be." she reminded herself. But Kitsi, Monarchy, only sat in her spot, letting her head resting back against her knees, "Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I? Why are you?" she questioned back.

"Me? I'm not upset." she declined.

"You say that...but, I'm still crying." she sniffed again, "Why can't you just say how you feel?"

"What?" she blinked, "What does that...I mean what do you feel?"

"I feel what you feel." she replied back, "I feel sadness, shame, guilt, hurt. It all hurts so much." she cried.

"But why are you hurt?" she questioned. Monarchy looked up at the other. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. Suddenly their was a flash of light before they cracked into dozens of pieces that floated around them. The pieces flashed showing the memories. All of which belonged to Kitsi. Many of them seemed to show her time in Paris. From arriving to what would be her new home to her time when she had entered school and moments when she became Kitsune.

"I remember." how could she forget.

Suddenly a noise filled her ear. Looking around Kitsi found dozens of butterflies that swarmed out of nowhere. They circled around her like a whirlwind, before branching out and merging with the pieces.

"What are they doing?" she watched helpless as they began to darken the images warping them into her worst moments. The time she got pranked on her first day, the incident at the park, getting beat up and tossed off a roof, even the one where she was left alone at the ice cream parlor.

"This is really jumping the line from weird to downright strange." and creepy. A lot of the images were of her own classmates and few people she had seen around Paris. But how could she know this? How are these memories even here? She wasn't even here for most of these.

She placed hand on her head, this was becoming too much.

"Why am I seeing this?" she tensed, "I don't want to, I let them go." she didn't care about those times.

"I can't." Monarchy declined, "I can't let them go. I need to...protect them."

Protect them? But why? Why would she want to protect such bad memories. All those feelings of sadness and regret.

"I don't understand." Kitsi held her head. She wanted it all to stop. She had to forget it. But why? Why did she need to see all this again? She had gotten over all this. She let it all go. It didn't matter anymore.

"You can't!" a voice called out

Marooned eyes opened to see none other than Kitsune standing before here

"Kitsune?" how was she here?, "You can't be here."

"I know you're feeling overwhelmed." she said, "You're feeling emotions that you shouldn't. They aren't yours to bare." they were another's person's pain. Most of whom she knew personally, "Just let them go."

"I can't do it." Kitsune shook her head, "I don't understand it but, I can't let them go. I can't get away." she began to cry, "I want to, but they won't let me go."

"Why? Why can't you let it go?"

"Because no one understands my pain!" the memories echoed, flashing the moment the akuma infected ther heart. "I tried to tell myself it wasn't real. That it was just a bad dream." she paused for a moment, "And then I looked at everyone. At my family, my classmates, the people, even at myself, and I wonder. I think, how?"

"How what?" Kitsune asked herself.

"How they can say 'thank you', how they can smile and call me their hero and their friend." she gave a bitter laugh, "And all I can do is smile like some coward because I don't..." she frowned letting a few tears leak through, "I don't want them to sad!" she yelled, "But everytime they look at me, I know the only thing they see is Monarchy. A monster!" her voice rattled the shards, cracking them.

"No one thinks you're a monster." Kitsune shook her head, "For everyone, you know, that's been akumatized no one has blamed them." she motioned to the pieces around her, the memories of former victims, "Like you they were all hurting, they felt alone with no one to lean on and it was morphed into something dark." she placed her hand on Kitsi's head, rustling against the maroon locks.

"What if I can't?"

"You can."

"What if I fail?"

"So? If you fail just stand again and try again." Kitsune replied. Monochromic eyes looked up at the figure. The hero. Kitsune. "You're going to be okay." she assured, "Your family, your friends, your partner, even me, we're all right behind you." with a blink monochromic eyes widened as tears slowing trickled down her cheeks and onto the floor. The once dark images morphed and became brighter.

"Everyone...they're all smiling..."

"Never forget the love you are given or the love you give to others." she advised with a warm smile, "You don't have to bare the pain alone." she didn't need to be the shield, she didn't need to wield the sword. Because she wasn't alone. She never was.

She was just scared,. She didn't want to burden people, so she smiled. Wearing her dented and scratched armor she would take on anything, even if it wasn't her fight. When she got her miraculous she felt a new wave of energy, as well as a way to protect not only the ones she cared about, but even herself.

"Come on, let's go."

With a blink those monochromic eyes drifted to maroon once again. Kitsi looked up at all the hands reaching out to her. Carefully lifted her hand up she felt their grips over her own, multiple hands pulling her upwards out of the darkness. Shedding away what she feared she had become and slowly...

She smiled.

The dark butterflies began to tremble, with a sound like glass crinkling. The darkness chipped away like old paint, leaving a shimmering color translucent. They swirled, moving upwards like a vortex and disappearing into the flame a head.

* * *

Slowly maroon eyes opened, allowing her senses to slowly return Kitsi found herself returned to the real world.

"You back with us Kit?" Whissp checked seeing his partner finally awake.

"W-What happened?" she looked around and found she had returned to the construction site.

"Simply put, you kinda fell asleep." he summarized, "You okay?"

"I think so." she gave a slight yawn, "Where's Master Fu?" she asked not seeing the eldering man.

"Can't say for sure. But I think he went to go do Great Guardian business." he offered, "What happened to you?"

"I..." she looked at her partner and then her hands, clenching them for a moment before releasing them, "I think I might have been doing things a bit wrong. I let the fear of Monarchy and the shame I felt for becoming her make me lose sight of what I need to do." she admitted.

"Which is?" Whissp asked.

"What else? Being igniting!" she declared.

"Looks like someone's found their fire again." Whissp commented seeing his partner with her spark back.

"I am so pumped!" she stated, "So what did I miss?" she asked giving a few stretches. Standing in place really locked up your joints.

"Well besides a small speech by the Grand Master, It would probably be the fact that Volpina kidnapped four of your classmates and have them tied up to the Eiffel Tower." he explained.

"Oh is that it, well I can just..." suddenly the news seemed to slip in, "NANI!?" she nearly shrieked.

"When did this happened?" she questioned.

"I told you while you were unconscious." he repeated, "But I think it's time you put the fox back in her hole."

Kitsi gave a hard nod.

"Let's go Whispp!" she declared, "Whissp Tails Out!" she commanded, fire surged around Kitsi transforming her. Fire red covered her body and turned her into Kitsune.

"I'm all fired up!" she declared her yellow eyes flashing a deep gold, hot with molten fire.

'Now then let's go save Paris. Kitsune style!'

"Oh yeah!" she smiled before jumping into action.

* * *

On Top of the Eiffel Tower...

All eyes had been turned toward the tower.

"Good evening. We we're live here at the Eiffel Tower where Volpina, once thought to be a new hero of Paris, shocked the city after taking four students hostage at the top of the tower." Najda reported, "Only an hour ago this 'hero' had saved the city from a falling meteor only to turn and take four innocent civilians hostage. One of whom is the mayor's own daughter." the camera panned up towards the tower, zooming in to catch images of the akuma and the four hostages.

"We will keep you up to date as the seen plays out." the reporter, "This is Najda Chamack."

At the very top of the tower Volpina watched rather proudly at the people in a panic below.

"Once Ladybug and Chat Noir are out of the way I, Volpina, will be the only hero Paris needs!" she laughed victoriously, "You all should feel honored witnessing the rise of your newest hero." she looked down at the captives she had tied up to the Eiffel Tower. Tied to the steel girders of the tower we're Marinette, Adrien, Alya Césaire and Chloe Bourgeois.

"You'll never be a real hero!" Alya hissed out, "You're nothing but a super fake!" the blogger stated. She had been kidnapped after being approached by Ladybug. She thought she was getting an interview, until she found not only was that Ladybug a fake, but now she was being held hostage by an akuma.

"Is that anyway to treat your hero." Volpina mocked, "This is your exclusive interview. The defeat of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"You don't know who you're messing with you tacky wannabe." Chloe snapped as she struggled against her binds, "Also orange makes you look fat! Just wait until my daddy gets a hold of you!"

"Big talk coming for you. Especially in your position" she brushed the girl off, "Now be good bait and bring the heroes to me."

"You'll never get away with this." Marinette said. She couldn't believe she had been captured like this.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrien questioned. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only had one of his classmates been akumatized, again, but now he was tied to a girder.

"Well I needed some live bait and you five are the closest to the heroes." she explained, "Well four out of five." she commented towards Chloe, "Once I have the miraculous I, Volpina, will be the most powerful hero in all of Paris!" she declared.

"You're insane!" Alya yelled.

"I could have told you that." Chloe scoffed.

"Silence!" she demanded, "I am in charge right now! And soon all of Paris will know my name! I am..."

"Volpina!" a voice called out. All eyes looked to see none other than Kitsune walking down the pathway that lead up to the tower. People stood aside as the heroine in orange came through.

"It looks like Kitsune has finally returned to settle things with Volpina." the reporter broadcasted as camera's feel on her. People began to cheer seeing the true heroine.

"Kitsune!" people chanted.

"Well, well if it isn't the faux fox." Volpina mocked, "Come here for a beating? Where are your pathetic comrades? Probably off somewhere hiding in fear."

Stopping a ways from the barricade point, yellow eyes looked up with cold heat at the other, "No this is my fight." she stated, "This is between you and me." she pointed between herself and Volpina.

"You? Ha! Do you honestly think you have a chance to face me!" she laughed at the others notion, "You're even attempting a poor copy of my style."

"You're nothing more than a follower of Hawkmoth." she declared back, "I am Kitsune, the true holder of the fox miraculous! Plus I think I rocked these ears first and better."

' _Listen to me, only Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous are important. Dispose of that nuisance!' Hawkmoth ordered._

"With pleasure!" she smirked wickedly.

"You know your one piece of work." she scoffed, "You don't even have the guts for a fair fight. That and hiding behind lies and illusions." She seethed seeing the fake fox necklace around her neck, "Prepare yourself! You will pay for besmirching the name of superheroes, hurting innocent civilians, and ticking me off!" taking out her staff she spun it around.

"Bring it." she challenged back, "I doubt I'll need much to defeat a burn out like you." she mocked.

"We'll see about that." she took her stance, 'If I could just use After Burn.' but she couldn't without Whissp or her miraculous.

Kitsune gripped her flute.

"Let's go Volpina!" Kitsune charged toward the tower. Using her flute she summoned a number of clones and sent them after her. While Volpina seemed at an advantage, using the magic of her flute she summoned various weapons and even clones of herself to surround Kitsune. Even without her flute Kitsune could hold her own with hand to hand, but ended up mostly fighting illusions. Even if she got to the tower she had to double back when it seemed some building had gotten hit or people were in danger. But it was all just an illusion. Even if they were her powers she couldn't risk civilians actually being hurt. But it was also costing her energy going back and forth.

"Give it up little fox. I am more powerful Ladybug, Chat Noir, and especially you!" she laughed from her spot on the tower.

"I'm...not down yet." she breathed, "As long as I breathe you will never defeat me, Volpina." she hissed out.

Volpina tsked, "You really think you have a choice. Face it you failed. Not only do I have your powers, but I'm obviously better at it." she mocked, "You can't even use your flute. Even it knows you're a pathetic excuse of a hero." she laughed.

'Come on.' she needed to keep going. She couldn't surrender now. I just need a little more, just a little more. Reaching up she clutched her pendant.

" _Volpina finish this!" Hawkmoth ordered._

"I'm done playing games with you!" using her flute she summoned large weapons that were all pointed toward Kitsune, "Say your prayers!" she grinned evilly as she locked her weapons on her. People ran back, ordered to leave the battlegrounds, including the police.

As the weapons powered up and prepared to fire yellow eyes stared them down. It wasn't real.

'I know it's now real.', Kitsune took a deep breath, gripping her pendant closer, "I trust you." she whispered.

The attacks rained down where Kitsune stood. Exploding in an array of loud bangs and plumps of smoke and fire. People had ducked for cover as the loud booms rang through the air. When it was all said and done a dark dust filled the streets. Shock and horror were the main emotions as Kitsune seemed to have taken the full front of the akuma's attacks. Some reporters were even reporting that Kitsune, the fire of Paris, had been extinguished by the villain Volpina.

On top of the tower laughter rang out as Volpina stood in victory over the fallen heroine and proclaiming herself further as the most powerful hero in all of Paris.

But before the dust even cleared something sparked inside the dark smoke. Flickering before igniting into a full blown inferno!

People and onlookers gasped in shock as the spiraling blaze shut up towards the sky. With a mind of it's own it grew before morphing itself, it raged and took the shape of a creature. Glowing yellow eyes pierced through the flames below. The black shadow of the silhouette inside edges flared within the fire. With a roar the creature twisted its body before consuming itself back inside the flames. As they began to disperse and open the figure inside stood, fires licking her suit like elegant risings.

"Is it..." the crowd looked closer, "It is!"

"She's okay!"

"What!?" Volpina narrowed her eyes in disbelief. How could she have survived?!

Kitsune opened her eyes finally seeing what had happened, "Is this a new power?" yellow eyes looked down at her new designs on her suit. Still in orange reddish-yellow highlights had embroidered on her suit like fire. The parts of fur from her ankles and arms had burned away leaving trails of fur in their place that curled like fire. Her mask even change with an embroidery of fire and yellow streaks on each side underneath the mask and on the sides of her cheek. "And two tails." she smirked seeing an extra tail had split from her original, "Igniting!" she declared. As the flames continued to whirl around her, displaying bright oranges, reds, and yellows. Her hair, growing longer and dualed the color of fire.

"You saw it here first. Kitsune has emerged from the flames and returned from the brink!"

"Whoa."

"This is incredible."

'I may have slipped. I accept that I could have done more, but I didn't. And because of it I let a lot people down.' she breathed, 'But I can't dwell on my mistake. My comrades, my friends, the people of Paris depend on me. I will not let their hope in me be extinguished!' she declared as her two tails flared behind her, "Let's finish this Volpina!" she pointed up towards the tower.

"Twin Tail: Ignition Point!" as her body began to ignite she found herself going on all fours, as she eyes locked onto the tower. Digging her heels and hands into the pavement, creating the stance of an animal prepared to pounce. And she had her prey locked dead in her sights.

"Here I come!" and she took off running towards the Eiffel Tower.

With a growl Volpina quickly brought her flute tup and sent a flurry of missiles and beams raining down towards the heroine. Kitsune dashed up the pathway, dodging each attack as her hands and feet dug into the pavement.

'Volpina take care of her now!'

As Volpina brought her flute up again she prepared for her next attack.

"No you don't!" thrusting her hand out she stopped the other from finishing her tune. Caught off guard by how quickly she had appeared in front of her, Volpina was sent stumble back. With a growl she trust her flute forward, Kitsune dodged the two strikes before grabbing the flute in her grip.

"Let go!" she hissed trying to pull her weapon free. Kitsune only narrowed her eyes before lifting her leg and kicking the akuma with enough force to send her back and releasing her flute. As she rolled back when she finally stopped she looked toward Kitsune with anger in her eyes.

"How did you..." she blinked.

"I can easily see through your second hand tricks and illusions." her eyes became the slights of a fox as they flashed with a piercing gold, "No more cheap illusions for you."

"Second hand! Cheap?!" she hissed out, "How dare you!"

"Sorry I meant cheap. If you were an actual user of fox magic or a miraculous user you pretend to be, you would know that foxes have better powers than just using cheap tricks to fool opponents." bringing her hands together she gather heat, building it into a small fireball. Bringing it in she launched it at Volpina who dodged it, narrowly missing it. The impact leaving a scorch march on the girder behind them.

"Ha! You call that an attack?" she scoffed seeing the attack miss.

"No. I call that a distraction." she smiled, from the side none other than Kitsune came swooping past Volpina, with a turn on her heel delivered a swift kick to her back. With a gasp Volpina was sent tumbling forward and landed against another girder of the tower, "Where did she come from?!" her anger again turned to shock as she spotted the hostages had been released.

"What!?"

With a quick movement of her arm Kitsune summoned fours clones of herself. Each one grabbed one of the hostages and quickly took them off the building. Now it was just her and Volpina.

"It's just you and me Volpina." she stated, "No more tricks."

Volpina hissed and charged at Kitsune. The female dodged her rather frantic attack and went off the tower. Using her agility she was able to navigate down and unto the ground where her clones still waited with the newly freed hostages.

"Kitsune." the four students watched as Kitsune landed in front of them. Volpina landed a little ways away.

"That's not fair!" she screeched, "How can you be this strong? I have all your powers, I'm better!" she titrated.

"Fair? Since when have you been playing fair?", Kitsune spat back, "All you've done is use illusion after illusion, the same tricks over and over." she showed Volpina flute in her hand.

Volpina paled, "Give that back!" she demanded. Without her flute she couldn't make her clones or use her powers.

"Looks like she's not so tough without flute." Alya commented having taken out her phone, "Gues we see who the real fox heroine is."

"Yeah Ms. Super Lair!" Chloe mocked feeling safe behind Kitsune.

But much to shock of everyone Kitsune didn't strike out towards Volpina. Instead she held out her flute to the other.

"What is she doing?"

"You wanted it didn't you?" she continued to hold out the weapon, "You want to prove how strong you are, right? Then take your weapon." tossing the weapon it landed in Volpina hands.

"Why did you give it back to her?" Marinette asked wondering what the other was up too.

"Don't worry about it." Kitsune replied, "I need you all to go somewhere safe." she instructed.

"Huh? But..."

"No buts." she cut in, "It's fine." she added, "Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any minute. Plus she can't do anymore damage. Now go." with the final instructing the four students were ushered away by the police behind the barricades. Seeing this, Kitsune couldn't help be relieved.

Volpina looked up seeing the other had turned her back to her. Her! How dare she. Giving her her staff after she stole it from her. Humiliated her with some cheap tricks. She was stronger. She was better. She was Volpina!

And no one turned their backs on her!

Gripping her staff Volpina launched towards Kitsune.

Just then Chat Noir and Ladybug had appeared, "Look out!" Chat Noir's voice warned as they saw Volpina attacking her from behind. As the staff thrust forward, seemingly going through the heroines chest, the figure disappeared, fading in a whirlwind of smoke. With a silent gasp Volpina went wide eyed, only to still sensing a looming danger behind.

"Same old tricks." a voice said. Kitsune had appeared behind the akuma, much to the akuma's annoyance and shock.

"She's quick." Ladybug noticed. She didn't even have to use her flute.

"Are fox is full of surprises." Chat noted, "What say we offer her a hand." the two heroes leap into action and joined their comrade on the battlefield. Their appearance was met with cheers from the crowd.

"Great timing." Kitsune smiled seeing her comrades.

"So that's Volpina." the two heroes looked at the akuma who leered at them, especially Ladybug.

"Looks like she's a fan of yours." Chat seemed to tease.

Kitsune rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "Oh like Copycat was a fan of yours." she replied back, "Also I heard Anti-bug was a killer fan of LB's."

"At least Anti-bug didn't try to flirt with one of us." Ladybug brought up.

"At least Copycat didn't dangle you off a roof." Chat Noir replied back, "Anti-bug was more 'knotty' than Copycat."

"And CopyCat's puns weren't as claw-ful." Ladybug sighed earning a slight smirk from Kitsune.

"Stop ignoring me!" Volpina demanded.

The three heroes looked back at the akuma before replying,

"Sorry." they seemed to give half interested apology.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"You were her opponent first." Chat reminded,, "A bit rude to just cut in, no?"

"I was just going to walk away, until she tried to get me from behind." Kitsune shrugged, guess some people never learned their lesson, "If you guys want a go, be my guest."

With a growl Volpina used her flute to summons a army of clones of herself. Turning the fight into a game of find it.

"Not this again. Getting real tired of these clones." Ladybug frowned pulling out her yo-yo.

"Mew said it." Chat agreed, "Think it's about time to break out the secret weapon!" he motioned to Ladybug.

"Lucky Charm!" tossing her yo-yo into the air a item appeared and landed in her hand, "A mirror?" what was she going to do with that? Opening it up she felt the sun rays reflecting on her face.

'Reflection?' that's it! Holding the mirror up she began waving it in different direction causing the clones to move and static.

"There she is!" she pointed to the top of the tower where the real one was obviously hiding out.

"I see her." Chat noticed, "Kitsune, know any good pick up lines?

Kitsune looked at the black cat and grinned. Grabbing him by the wrist she braced herself and with a good swing through him up towards the tower. Thankfully she managed to get him close to the top.

"Cataclysm!" he declared and using his attacked on the beams caused them to rust and fall down trapping Volpina in a girder cage.

"Trapped like a fox." the three heroes finally caught the Volpina. She gasped as Ladybug removed the item from around her neck and dropping the pendant on the floor she stomped on the jewelry crushing it into small pieces. A small black creature came flying up.

"No more evil for you!" she caught it in her yo-yo, "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" with that a swarm of ladybugs filled the air and returned everything to normal including Lila who was now normal again.

"Wow." Kitsune awed at the sight. No matter how many times she saw it, each time was still amazingly beautiful.

"Looks like someone got an upgrade." Chat pointed to Kitsunes new outfit. However it didn't seem to last as the flames dispersed and she returned to her usual wear.

"Huh? W-What happened?" she looked seeing she had returned to normal, even her tail was now single again.

"Limited time only." Ladybug guessed.

"Seriously?" Kitsune sighed, "Oh, but I liked having two tails. No fair!" she whined.

"Uh...where am I?" a confused voice called.

"Who want's to do the honors?" the three looked between each other to see who would have to tell Lila she had been akumatized.

"Lila."

"Kitsune?" the girl gasped.

"Listen to me. Using it for selfish purposes will bring those nothing but sorrow." Kitsune explained trying to get it through to the student that her anger and jealousy will only bring her sadness, "Now you must open your heart to forgiveness." she suggested.

"Like I would! I will never forgive Ladybug or Chat Noir for embarrassing me!" Lila scoffed bitterly, "And now you've gotten in my way I hate you just as much as them!" she declared.

"After all this you still didn't learn your lesson." she shook her head feeling a headache coming on.

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

"Okay I gotta tag out." guess it couldn't be helped, "You might want to get out of dodge before the reporters get here. Fox Out!" and in a poof of orange smoke Kitsune disappeared.

* * *

The next day Kitsi returned to school as normal, even the damage from the attack were gone as though it wasn't there.

'The power of Ladybug.'

After leaving Lila in the care of her comrades she had found a place to de-transform. It was all such an a tiring day she didn't know if she would be able to do anything else. Until she got home and fell into her bed. Luckily she was able to make it to class before the bell rung. But not even a second inside she heard the commotion of everyone talking.

"What's happening?" she said curiously.

"Morning Kitsi." Marinette greeted her classmate.

"Did you see the new video of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The blog is buzzing about Kitsune."

"Really?" the website was full of people commenting about the heroics of Kitsune after she defeated the villain and helped Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Yeah especially after they took down that villain Volpina. Girl was bad news." Alya added still upset about being held hostage, again.

"She was amazing." Rose exclaimed.

"It was awesome." Juleka added

"Dude she was beast!" Nino hyped, "On fire!"

"Sounds like Kitsune really gave her a run for her money." Kitsi commented.

"Yeah it was amazing!" Alya said excitedly, "She even transformed. Like she got a brand new costume and two tails! It was so cool!"

"It was pretty amazing.' Marinette had to agree.

"Yeah, amazing." Kitsi smiled.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time: Tailing Time


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Stand waits for no man. But what about a kwami? This is a three parter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fox Tails: Chapter 18: Tailing Time**

* * *

At Kitsi's House

After returning from her last mission Kitsi had entered through the window of her room. After shutting the door she went straight for her bed, placing her item down, "Okay today wasn't so bad was it." she said to herself, "Whissp Tail's Down!" she deactivated her superhero form allowing Whissp to reemerge from the miraculous.

"Besides the substandard akuma I give it a seven and a half." Whissp pulled out a piece of paper with the number seven written in Kanji, "Anyway I'm starving."

"Now? I figured you would be full after polishing off all those hot peppers I brought for you." Kitsi teased, "I guess a quick snack couldn't hurt." walking over to her in room kitchen she went to the fridge. Taking out a bowl of hot peppers for Whissp who was waiting on the counter. Placing them down he wasted no time jumping into the bowl.

"And for me." she opened the freezer, "A bowl of Osaka ice cream. Triple chocolate with almonds and marshmallow~" she licked her lips. Reaching inside she grabbed for the spot where the creamy dessert was. But felt, nothing.

"Huh? Nani?" looking inside she found her ice cream was gone, "Whissp? Have you been rummaging through the fridge?" she questioned her partner.

"A trail?" it looked like little foot prints. She followed the smudges across the flooring the lead towards her bed. The trail seemed to go underneath. Kneeling down she pulled the cover up before going underneath and searching. When she came back out she found her missing ice cream container.

"How did it get under here?" she looked at it suspiciously, "Feels a bit light." she noted. If this was Whissp way of hiding evidence he clearly didn't understand the concept of burying evidence, "That greedy fox. He get's full run of the pantry, but he should not touch my..." she opened the lid and peered inside, "ice cream...?" she blinked.

A moment later she looked up, her face a complete blank.

"Whissp please come over here. Now!" she exclaimed keeping her eyes on the container, or rather what was inside, "Whissp." she repeated. Emerging from his bowl of spicy peppers the little kwami came over to the bed.

"Was is it?" he questioned, a pepper still in hand.

"Look at this!" she held out the container.

"Um, it's an ice cream container." Whissp said obviously.

"It's not the container, it's what inside it." she held it out further for him to see, "Look!"

"Seriously I'm beginning to think your overreacting...to..." yellow eyes widened and the owner gave a stiff look of shock seeing inside the container.

"Where did that come from?!" Whissp questioned pointing down at the mysterious blue intruder at the bottom of the container.

"How should I know?" Kitsi retorted climbing back onto the bed, "I opened up the ice cream container and they was sleeping inside." she explained seeing as they polished off all the ice cream she had just ordered that from back home.

"But who, how...why!?" Whissp stammered in shock.

"Shh! Whissp stop yelling. You're going to wake them up." she warned.

"Waking them up? Are you joking? There is a kwami at the bottom of an ice cream container for kami sake." he pointed out.

"Oh I didn't notice." she said sarcastically before looking back into the container and saw the little body curled up, "They look kinda cute." she commented, "What should we do with them?"

Whissp gave a roll of his eyes and quickly went into the container.

"Whissp?"

Carefully the small kwami floated over the other.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Investigating." obviously, "Some strange kwami appears in your room, eats your food, this is the definition of suspicious." he pointed. As the two seemed to argue the body below gave a murmur feeling the tail tip brush against it's nose. And with a look of agitation they opened their mouth and...

'CHOMP!'

Whissp tensed feeling the pain surged through his body, "Kya-ow!" he yelled and flew out of the container. Like a rouge ball he literally bounced off the walls before crashing into the pillows.

"Whissp are you okay?" she asked checking on her partner. The little kwami sat up, shaking his head before falling back on the pillow.

"She bit my tail." Whissp frowned slowly wagging his tail.

"She?" she blinked, "How do you know it's a girl?" she wondered.

"Lucky guess." he replied, "I told you she was suspicious."

A small yawn escaped from the container. It rambled and trembled before a small head of powder blue poked out. Large baby blue eyes blinked, roaming around it's surroundings.

"What strange place is this?" the kwami questioned looking around the room like a child observing a new place, "Who are you?" her eyes feel on Kitsi. Maroon meeting light blue. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"My bedroom." Kitsi spoke looking at the kwami, trying to discern what the kwami was, "Your a kwami, right?" she asked carefully.

"You know of my kind?" she sounded shock, her eyes widening.

"Maybe we should start with introductions." she began, "I'm Kitsi Inari and like I said this is my room." she introduced herself, "This, as you might have heard, is Whissp." she introduced her partner to the new kwami.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you!" the kwami greeted the fox kwami rather happily if only because he was like her.

"Right." Whissp gave a short nod, "Forgive me, but I don't recognize you. Mind if we have your name and...species?" he questioned feeling wary of the other. Kwami or not, he got a strange feeling from the other.

She nodded, "I am Calibuur. Kwami of the Dragon Eye." she introduced herself.

"Wait, you're a dragon?!" she would have never guessed, "I was going to guess something like a armadillo. But a dragon is way cooler!" she beamed with excitement, "Wait where did you come from?" she asked wondering how a kwami had gotten in her room. Suddenly the little kwami zoomed and went into Kitsi's pocket.

"Hey? Hey! Nani? That tickles!' she laughed as the small kwami rummaged through her clothes. When she popped out again she had something with her.

"My watch?" she looked at the silver watch she had found in the old fable book she bought weeks ago.

"Miraculous!" Caliburr said carefully letting it set on the bed.

"Miraculous?" she blinked, "That's your Miraculous?!" she didn't even know that,"Whissp?" she looked to her partner for answers.

"Don't look at me." Whissp shook his head, "True their are other miraculous out there. But most of us go centuries without ever meeting others unless they become active." there were so many he couldn't keep track of everyone. Each time they were given new partners the teams were never the same.

"Wow another kwami." this would make a total of three kwami's she had met, "I can't believe I found another miraculous." and for a great price. With her finger she ran it over Caliburr's head. It was smooth, but a bit cold to the touch like petting an ice cube without getting wet.

"How long have you been in your miraculous?" Whissp asked.

"I don't know." Caliburr replied, "The last thing I remember is fighting alongside Lady Joan."

"Lady Joan?" Kitsi raised an eyebrow.

"You might know her as Joan of Arc." Whissp explained.

"Like that Joan of Arc." the female knight, "That was hundreds of years ago." she had been stuck in her watch for that long.

"This is place is so big." Caliburr took off and began looking over the room. Like her partner on his first day in her room she zoomed ever which way trying to take in everything while also asking a flurry of questions over everything she saw.

"Energetic isn't she?" Whissp commented.

"Yeah." Kitsi agreed watching the kwami literally fly off the ceiling "Guess weirder things have happened in Paris."

"Huh?" Whissp looked at his partner, "Between this and everything I'm inclined to agree with you." what other answer could it be, "We should probably take her to Master Fu. He should know what to do with this new situation." Whissp suggested.

"I think you might be right." Kitsi agreed watching the little kwami still doing her observation. Right now she had found herself staring at a small box on her bookshelf.

* * *

The next morning Kitsi was getting ready for class. After patrolling the city, she couldn't help think about Caliburr and the fact she had inadvertently bought a miraculous. Thankfully when she got back home, the little kwami had tucked herself away in her freezer of all places.

"Calibuur you're going to be coming with me and Whissp." she said as she packed her book bag.

"Go where?"

"To school of course." she replied.

"It's basically place where children go to learn and socialize." Whissp explained giving his own rendition of school life from his perspectives.

"Right then afterwards, depending on akuma attacks, we'll go pay a visit to Master Fu." she added.

"Master Fu?" the little kwami stopped her cocked her head in confused curiosity, "Is he another kwami?" she asked.

"Right you haven't officially met him yet." Whissp pondered, "Basically he's someone really important and watches over us." he explained, "The Great Guardian."

"Oh! The Great Guardian. I haven't seen one in years." Caliburr seemed to understand.

"Alright now before we leave some ground rules while we're at school." Kitsi instructed, "The biggest one being you can't let anyone see you. So don't go wandering off or else it will be a really big mess." she warned, "Also try to be silent while we're in public." she added.

"Be hidden. Be silent." Caliburr nodded.

"Kanpeki!" she made an okay sign at the kwami's understanding, "Now I know kwami's get hungry. I keep candy and hot peppers in my case for Whissp. But what do you eat Caliburr?" she asked.

"She polished off your ice cream just fine." Whissp pointed out.

"Ice cream!" Caliburr beamed thinking of the cold and creamy dessert.

"Well unfortunately I can't fit ice cream into my bag." she seemed to apologize, "Is there anything else you like to eat. Fruit, nuts, plants?" she offered.

Caliburr seemed to ponder, As long as it cold I can eat it." she replied.

"Hm." Kitsi thought, "Maybe if we have time I can stop at the store and pick something up." she said to herself, "Actually we might have some frozen fruit in the freezer kitchen." though the staff and Andrew would ask questions. She already gets scolded enough for rummaging through the pantry at random times. Guess store it is.

"Well until then please help yourself to the candy bag." she offered showing the pouch to the dragon kwami, "It has a lot of treats inside. Whissp usually eats all the spicy kind so help yourself." taking a piece out she handed it to Caliburr. Who after looking it over, accepted the round orb before taking a bit out of it.

"Yummy~" her eyes lit up.

Kitsi gave a soft smile, "I'm glad you like it." now she didn't have to put a bunch of frozen treats in her bag. That would be such a mess to clean up, "Alright then let's get going." she opened her charm case where allowing the two kwami to head inside before closing it. Grabbing her backpack she headed off for school.

* * *

At Francis-Dupont College...

So far the day had gone on as usual. After being dropped off at school Kitsi did her usual routine of heading to her locker. As she walked through the hallways she couldn't help think about the two kwami's currently riding in her case.

'Hopefully those two will get along.' she thought giving a slight smile thinking about how they might interact, 'They should be fine' it was only for one day. After grabbing her things from her locker Kitsi quickly headed toward class.

"Just made it." Kitsi breathed as she walked down the hallway. But as she went toward the door it suddenly swung open nearly hitting Kitsi and nearly spilling her cocoa. Taking a step back she managed to avoid the hit from the door, but that didn't stop something or rather someone from bumping into her. Another side step nearly sent her into the lockers, she was about to say something to the other, but found the other had already disappeared.

Looking back she spotted something on the ground.

"This is Lila's." she picked up the blue backpack, wondering did she left it and gone back into the school. Though looking around she didn't see the girl anywhere and wondered if she had even noticed she had forgotten it. Was she the one who bumped into her?

She shrugged before heading into class. If anything she would leave it on her desk or give it someone to return it to her. As she entered classroom she was suddenly met with a flurry of cheers.

"Ohiyo!" she greeted, "Hey, you guys know what's up with Lila? She dropped her book bag." she showed the blue back pack to the class.

"You mean super lair. Just running off with her tail between her legs." Chloe laughed.

Kitsi sighed, figuring it was this again. "Seriously she just bumped into me in the hallway. Nearly lost my cocoa." she took a quick sip of the warm drink, "Can't we just let this die already?"

"Not likely." someone denied, "I mean lies about celebrities aside, there's still the fact she made up being a powerful superhero like Ladybug."

"It's already been all over the school." Alya explained, "Especially since Ladybug and Chat Noir confirmed it."

"I know that." Kitsi affirmed, "I'm just saying it's been three days. No point of talking about it anymore."

"Of course there is." Chloe defended, "It will be a reminder to anyone thinking they can just waltz in and make wild claims like Super Lair."

She shook her head, "So Lila told a few small 'untruths'. It doesn't make her a bad person."

"Just selfish and manipulative."

"She basically pretended she knew all these different people just to make herself popular."

"And she pretty much made a fool out of everyone. Especially with all those interviews from the Ladyblog." Alya voiced having to remove the videos without much reason and losing a few viewers from the aftermath.

"I think Ladybug and Chat Noir should have dealt with that lying phony." Chloe snapped.

"Okay I admit that was bad. But..." she paused, "She was new and trying to fit in. But there are some truth's she told. Her parents are diplomats and she does travel a lot."

"Kitsi how can you of all people be defending her? She's been trying to mess with you the worse."

"Plus she made up stories about knowing your own big brother."

"Yeah, but I really can't bring myself to fully hate her. That would be wrong. Lila just needs to cool down and get her perspectives in order. I'm not condoning what she did, but let's be reasonable. Now everyone is talking about her like she's some criminal is being a bit harsh."

"Technically she is." Chloe voiced, "She kidnapped me and strung me to the Eiffel Tower." she fumed.

"She was akumatized technically that wasn't her fault." Kitsi reminded. Plus she was sure half the class had taken shots at her in akumatized form, herself included.

"She also kidnapped my sweet Adri-kins and force him to be her boyfriend." she cooed sadly, "If that's not a crime I don't know what is."

"Hey we we're kidnapped too." Alya reminded pointing between herself and Marinette.

"Well yeah but you we're just extra's." she brushed off.

"Again being a akumatized doesn't make her criminal." Kitsi repeated, "She didn't have any control over her actions."

"She still had nothing to be angry about. It was her own stupidity and arrogance that got her caught." Chloe added.

'The pot calling the kettle black.' Kitsi thought to herself. With a shake of her head Kitsi headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked.

"I...forgot something in my locker. Be right back." she excused herself.

* * *

"Where are you going? Don't want to soak up the praise of your peers." Whissp commented. Thankfully the halls were clear so it wouldn't seem weird for her to be talking to herself.

"Not now Whissp. I need to find Lila." she said searching the school for her missing classmate.

"Why?" he asked, Caliburr peeking out with him.

"Because a classmate just left out crying." she reminded, "Plus it gives me an excuse to not strangle Chloe." hypocrite.

"Lila?" she called carefully.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me." she accused.

She shook her head, "Nothing like that, you dropped your bag." she showed the blue pouch bag before placing it before it's owner.

"Are you okay?" she asked only to receive a leer, no an outright glare.

"That's a dumb question. Of course I'm not okay. I'm completely humiliated." she huffed as tears streaked cheeks and her red eyes, "And it's all Ladybug's fault! She's ruined my life!"

"That's a bit much. I mean Ladybug didn't exactly go around and tell people you were...trying to be a superhero." Kitsi shook her head, "But they were kinda right, you could have gotten hurt. Maybe if you explain and apologize..."

It's too late now!" she snapped, "Now everyone thinks I'm a liar because I don't have a miraculous and I'm not Ladybugs friend!" she fumed rubbing her eyes, "I even got akumatized. My life is ruined!"

"I don't know about all that, but people tend to forget stuff." she added thinking back to her first days at school, "Plus even if you don't have a miraculous, it still doesn't change the person you are."

"Well no one will ever see it that way.!" she yelled, "Now Adrien will never trust me again! Everyone at school hates me! My life is over."

"Lila that's not true no one hates you." she said, though the jury might be out on that, "Like I said people tend to forget things. I bet in a week or two people will forget about this. I mean with all the akuma attacks it will all blow over." she offered.

"It's not about the akumas!" she refuted, "My social life is a disaster. My friends, my popularity, all gone." she cried, "I can't go anywhere without people looking at me weird or talking about me." she sniffed.

"Lila." she frowned. Even if she didn't agree with her methods or like her for that matter she couldn't stand seeing her so, beaten down, "No one hates you. But you have to understand why they're...upset. You did do and say some pretty frowned upon things." things that would take time to get over and forgive, "But it's going to be okay. You just have to understand." she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you feel."

"Understand?" she seemed to question, "Like you know how I feel!" she hissed knocking her hand off her shoulder, her eyes wet and burning with anger as she glared at the other girl, "Everyone thinks you're a hero because you fought a villain and Ladybug and Chat Noir praised you!" she snapped at the other.

"But I..."

"You think you're so great. So perfect." she spat, "Everyone just 'loves' you. Well news flash they don't! You're just some...freak. All you do is get in everyone's business and think you can 'help' anyone and do anything when the truth is you're just a selfish spoiled brat like Chloe or a goody-goody like the baker's daughter." she raged on, "So don't tell me you know how I feel!"

"Lila..." she tried to calm the girl down, "Your just upset. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled bawling her fist up, "Just leave me alone!" thrusting her hands forward she pushed Kitsi and stormed off. Not expecting the outburst she was sent back and landed on her butt. Dropping her case and her drink with her that splashed onto her jeans and floor.

"My new jeans." she looked down at the stain, "My cocoa." she frowned seeing her spilled drink.

"Well that worked itself out." Whissp said," Told you you shouldn't feel bad, she knew she was lying. It's karma." Whissp summarized, "Brat."

"This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to help, but ended up humiliating Lila." Kitsi frowned, "If I hadn't opened my mouth..."

"Now don't go blaming yourself." Whissp defended, "I say you should have popped her once. Plus you were defending yourself. Now she's all green because everyone is impressed with you."

"Yeah...impressed." so she can take on a akuma as Kitsune, and she could help people as Kitsi. But when it came to Lila, neither one of them could help her.

* * *

"Kitsi what happened?" Marinette asked seeing the stain on her pants leg.

"Guys it's not a big deal." Kitsi tried to reassure, "I just ran into Lila and..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine guys, really." she defended, "Truth be told I tripped in the hallway and spilled my cocoa. When I got up I nicked myself on one of the lock handles." she said, "Anyway I managed to find Lila and gave her back her bookbag. Though I don't think she'll be coming back to class." she admitted.

"Like we cared if that lair came back."

"Guys ease up on Lila." Kitsi said cutting into the deliberate scolding of Lila. It was a big step getting in the middle, but she couldn't watch the girl being torn to shreds. Plus it wasn't exactly a fair fight.

"Why? Ms. Superlair brought it on herself when she decided to bad mouth my best friend." Chloe sneered at the other girl.

"Well she can't say she doesn't know Ladybug now."

"How was she?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well besides crying and vowing eternal vengeance against Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kitsune..." and a number of other people, "I would say upset is low balling it." she breathed.

"Drama queen." Chloe huffed.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Whissp questioned seeing his partner absently reading from her book.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." she sighed, giving a lazy stretch, "Guess I'm just happy to finally get some alone time." at least without students she didn't know suddenly become her friends, "I swear I'm beginning to regret this."

"The cocoa?" Whissp joked.

"No people suddenly treating me different." offering to carry her book, inviting her out to different events, and even doing favors for her she could and had been doing for herself, "People have only known about my status for what three, four days now? And already it's getting on my nerves."

"How? Your popular now." Whissp said, "Everyone wants to be your friend. You're like an idol to them."

"Yeah." she scoffed in disinterest, "I don't want to be anyone's idol." at least outside of being Kitsune, "I just want to be Kitsi." and now she can't.

"It's nothing Caliburr." she tried to reassure, "Some days ago I made the impulsive decision to reveal not only that I was rich, but that I have famous relatives." she explained, "But now I wish I hadn't it because now I just can't...be me." she groaned leaning back until she landed on the roof floor. Maroon eyes opened, peering up at the blue sky above her. Wishing somehow to go back.

"Yeah back to two weeks ago before all this." she said to herself.

"Um Kit?" Whissp called.

"Not now Whissp I'm having a moment." Kitsi dismissed.

"Um you might want to take a look at this." he said urgently.

"Whissp what is...! Oh my Kami!" she gasped.

Right before her she saw Caliburr . Markings glowing about her body, bright yellow shimmering on the hairs of her tail end and the top of her forehead in a diamond pattern. Her miraculous floated out of Kitsi's case and moved until it hung over it's owner. Kitsi and Whissp watched in silent shock at the scene. Suddenly the watch, Caliburr's miraculous, began to tremble and shake as she poured yellow energy from the marking on her forehead. When it stopped, for a moment everything seemed to be quite. Until suddenly a bright blue light burst out of the watch. The hands of the clock began to move, slowing from its current position before beginning to turn in the opposite direction. The two gasped as some kind of field was created around them.

"What is she doing?" Whissp took refuge in his partner's hair.

"What's happening? Caliburr?!" Kitsi called as the blue light overtook everything, swallowing in a beam of light blue. The energy overtaking everything in it's wake and stretching farther than she could see. Maroon eyes scanned in desperation trying to find something, someone to help her until she fell on Caliburr. Lifting her hand she reached out for the kwami, trying to grab her. But everything felt frozen, even herself. With a final burst reality was swallowed.

And then there was only silence...

...

...

...

* * *

"Ah!" jumping up maroon eyes were wide, quick breaths escaped her mouth. But what she saw wasn't the bright blue light that had erupted from the pocket watch she had found in the old fairytale book that turned out to be a miraculous. She was...

"The roof?" she blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes as though the world around her would disappear in an instant. But no matter how much she challenged she was still the same. She was still at school.

"Whissp?" Kitsi called out. Looking around she found her crafting case laying next to her. Moving over towards it she carefully picked it up, giving it a few shakes hoping her partner was inside. A couple moments later she was met with a grumble before a orange streak came out and landed on her lap.

Whissp yawned, "What is it? I was having such a nice dream." he murmured half asleep, "Where am I?"

"Whissp this is an emergency." she said, "Do you know where we are?" she motioned to the area they were in now.

"Um...a roof." he replied, "Uh my head." he groaned rubbing his temples.

"Yes, but...?" she paused, "What happened?"

Whispp gave another yawn, "Hey? Where are my hot peppers?" he questioned.

"I'm serious Whissp. Don't you feel weird?" she asked.

"Besides being rudely woken up." Whissp replied, "Seriously a simple alarm would have sufficed."

"I don't even know right now." she shook her head, "Anyway let's just get to class before Ms. Medeleve gives us detention." grabbing her stuff she headed back into the school building.

As she made to the hallway where her locker was located she overheard the talk of the day.

'Kitsune?'

It was mostly about Kitsune and her last akuma fight. Nothing weird there. But as she made her way to her locker she couldn't help overhear more of the talk of the heroic fox. Excitement was a buzz in the hallway, but not for what she thought. Though her head was still a bit heavy so she tried to ignore the talk. As she reached her locker Kitsi quickly opened her locker, pondering just what was going on.

"I better not have drank bad cocao." she groaned a bit before opening her locker.

"Kitsi?" a voice called. Quickly moving her locker door she spotted a familiar and always welcomed sight.

"Marinette!" she greeted, "How's it going?" she asked. Then she happened to notice a box in her friend's hands, "What's in the box?" she asked curiously.

"O-Oh before I forget I brought you something." she showed the box to her friend.

"You brought me something? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Just some baked goods I brought from home." she replied

"Let me guess a box of macaroons." she guessed accepting the box.

"Good nose." Kitsi opened the box showing the array of baked treats including the small cookies.

"Wow~" she beamed, "What's the occasion? Parents trying out a new recipe?" she asked taking a bit of the delicious pastries.

"Actually it's my way of apologizing to you." Marinette admitted.

"Apologize?" she chewed, "For what?"

"For missing out on our plans." she replied, "I didn't mean to lie to you." she apologized.

As she listened to her friend her friend her chewing slowed down, her expression signed with confusion. Plans? Lie? What was she talking about.

"I know they don't make up for what happened." Marinette began, "But it's also my way of thanking you for what you did at the hotel. You were really brave."

"The hotel?" she gulped.

"You know when you fought Le Gemme." she seemed to remind her.

"Le Gemme?" she blinked, "Citrine Liure. You mean at the jewelry contest?" but that was weeks ago. Why would she be congratulating her for something that happened...actually something about this seems really familiar.

"Are those Ladybug earrings?" Marinette asked pointing to Kitsi's ears.

"Earrings?" she felt her ears, "Yeah there the prototypes for the miraculous set I'm making. Didn't I show these to you?" she was the first one.

"Um, I don't think so." Marinette seemed unaware of ever seeing them, "They look really nice. You really put a lot of detail into them." she commented seeing the amount of detail in the color and even the dots.

"What is happening right now?" she blinked.

"Huh?"

"Quick question." she began, "What day is it?"

"Today?" Marinette pondered for a moment, "I believe it's Monday." she replied.

"Monday?" Kitsi parrotted. Marinette looked rather worried as Kitsi seemed to be staring off into space more than usual, but offered a small smile.

"Yeah you know first day of the week. Are you okay?" she asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Oh yeah, fine." she nodded, "I'm just having...a bit of deja vu."

'I know his already happened before.' she remembered, 'Marinette was worried after last Friday and wanted to make sure I was okay.' When she thought back to last friday night she couldn't help remember that moment. When Le Gemme had tried to strike out against her classmates. Being held over the hotel before being knocked off and saved by Kitsune.

But why was it being talked about now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, "You had a pretty tough night last Friday."

"I can relate." she replied still trying to ingest everything.

"Though it was a bigger relief after Kitsune showed up." Marinette said.

"Kitsune?" she sounded rather Listening as Marinette described the fox heroine with such admiration it made Kitsi's heart want to skip a beat. But knowing this had happened before nearly made it stop.

"Y-Yeah she was really strong too. She even managed to hold her own against Le Gemme and helped defeat the akuma." Marinette rambled, "So...I know it might not be something you want to hear but...um...are you still upset with Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked carefully, yet hopeful for a more positive answer.

Kitsi looked at her friend and replied, "Well I don't hate them if that's what you're implying." she shook her head, "Trust me when I say it's all in the past." Literally. Guess it meaned she had to start over not only with Kitsune, but with her feelings towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. She had already forgiven them. Though she had bigger things to worry about.

"Really?" Marinette seemed surprised, "That's great!" she exclaimed, "I mean, you know that you and the heroes are friends again."

"Yeah you know the old saying, time heals all wounds." she moved her hair back before giving a nervous smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you're alright." Marinette offered her a warm smile, "I'll see you in first period."

"T-Thanks Mari-caroon. If you'll excuse me I need to make a quick run." with one final wave Kitsi took her baked goods and walked off. As soon as she was a good distance she made a sprint back to the roof. When she got to the top she shut the door and began to freak out.

"What is happening? What is happening?" she paced back and forth on the roof, "Something has clearly gone wrong? Is this an akuma attack? Hawkmoth? Another illusion by Volpina?" she listed off a number of possibilities. On her case Whissp and Caliburr were watching the human girl ramble and pace.

"Volpina?" Whissp blinked, "Wait, are you talking about that italian girl?" he brought up the fake superheroine name Lila used to try and impress Adrien with.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "She had been completely exposed the day before. Everyone was super upset and called her out on all her lies." she explained the full confrontation, "So after that Hawkmoth had turned Lila into Volpina and she tried to make herself seem like a superhero. She even made a comet come from the sky. But it wasn't a real one..."

"Um Kit..."

"And then when I tried to go fight her I got tricked and tossed in a cage. But then Master Fu appeared and did this weird meditation thing, but Volpina had kidnapped our friends...and Chloe. And she was holding them hostage on the Eiffel Tower."

"Kit" he repeated.

"I transformed and went to go fight her, but my staff still wasn't working. When it looked like she was going to win somehow I activated Twin Tail's!" she said with excitement. Whissp like he was going to say something, but decided to let her finish her ramblings.

"...And we defeated Volpina and purifying the akuma everything seemed to go back to normal." she took a breathe, "The next day we were at school and now..." they weren't. As she finished her story the roof was consumed in silence as Kitsi caught her breath from her quick talking, "What is happening?"

"Okay Kit besides all that, the last thing I remember was some blue light flashing in my face." Whissp recalled, "Then I was having the sweetest dream of a red and black dotted angel." he sighed fondly.

"Nani?" she blinked, "Blue light?" she thought. She remember a blue light as well. Right before waking up on the roof, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Well according to your Mari it's Monday." he reminded.

"This can't be right." pulling out her phone, she turned it one and looked at the date. It was...Monday. Not even the correct Monday, "Whissp look at the date." she pointed out.

"I can read. What's wrong with the date?" he questioned.

"It's Monday, Monday..." but it should be next week, it should be Monday ,"This was or is the date from last week." she pointed out. But how could that be?

"Caliburr what did you do?" Whissp questioned looking at the other kwami.

"Caliburr?" she looked at the dragon kwami. That's right, before the flash Caliburr was doing something with her miraculous.

"I took you back to the day you wanted." she replied.

"Took me back?" what did that even mean.

"I made today the day the day you wanted." Caliburr repeated.

"You can...do that?" she and Whissp looked in disbelief looked in disbelief.

Caliburr nodded, "It takes a lot of energy though. Especially if I don't have a partner." she explained, "I can only move time for a certain amount of time."

"But...But...why doesn't anyone remember?" she asked.

"Because they don't exist. Yet." Caliburr replied.

"What do you mean?"

Ring! Ring!

'That's the late bell'

"Explain this later. We have to go to class." she gathered her items for class, "Afterwards you're going to explain this time things". she replied before zipping up her bag and closing her case.

"Let's just get going!" she said before grabbing her case and heading out the door.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Like I said this is going to be a three part. Also for those searching on Deviantart, if you can't find my profile search the tags: Kitsune, Kitsi, Monarchy, and Caliburr. More art will be up shortly. Next two chapters will be longer and reveal more about Kitsi's family and Caliburr.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone and Happy May! First I like to apologize for the mix up. In the rush to update my other stories I was trying to get at least two chapters of this story out by this Friday and as I was checking it I noticed parts of the chapter was missing and I took it down instead of replacing it. Again I apologize for the mix-up and will try to be more careful in the near future. Anyway please enjoy and know chapter 20 should be up better later tonight and Thursday at the latest.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 19: Instruction Not Included...

* * *

"Okay explain this to me again?" during her free hour Kitsi had gone straight to the roof to collect herself and finally talk with Caliburr about what had happened. Her first class periods consisted of her being thanked and congratulated for the incident at the hotel last Friday. She even declined having lunch at the bakery to get more information from kwami.

"Well part of my power is being able to control time." Caliburr explained, "I can move it in many directions and I can also go to specific places in time."

"Okay I got that. But how did all this happen?"

"Well technically you are my holder since you found my miraculous." she pointed out, "So when you wanted to go back to before people knew your secret. I did it."

"The only ones affected are those outside the time field." meaning that since only Kitsi, Whissp, and Caliburr were inside the time field they were the only ones who still had their memories.

"But what happened to everyone else? To Paris?" she questioned, "Actually shouldn't their be another me somewhere?"

"Basically it means you erased your past self and inserted your future self. While also erasing the future you came from." Caliburr finished.

Kitsi silently gasp.

"Erased?" she mouthed.

"Kit it's best not to think about it too much." Whissp tried to console his partner.

"Right..." she licked her lips quickly, "Okay, so what you're saying is that I, the me from the future, got sent back and became the Kitsi of the past." she began, "Since I am your holder I wasn't affected by the changes and still have my memories."

"That's about it." she confirmed.

Kitsi groaned trying to digest all the information she had just heard, "Can you put me back? You know return time back to normal?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I cannot." Caliburr admitted, "I used a lot of my energy to return it to this time." she explained.

"Oh..." she frowned, "Um, what if I get you more energy? Then can you do it?"

Caliburr shook her head, "It is only within my power to change time once every so often. Traveling all three of us into a new time space, especially without a holder, caused a bit of weight on the timeline and me. Too much and it could have effects on the time itself."

"What kind of effects?" she asked.

"Permanent effects." Caliburr replied.

"Well this is...I don't know what this is?" she rubbed her head trying to absorb all the information she had been given. Time traveling was more than enough now might be stuck in another time, but the fact she had in fact erased her future she was in.

"I'm sorry." Caliburr apologized seeing the distressed look of the girls features, "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Seeing the small kwami so distraught Kitsi couldn't help feel sympathy for the small creature, "It's fine Caliburr." she reassured, "I know you didn't mean to do it." reaching into her case she pulled out a candy from her pouch and offered it to Caliburr. The little kwami beamed and happily accepted it.

"So what do you want to do about this?" Whissp asked.

"It's not all bad I suppose." she thought for a moment, "We didn't get sent back to far. Everything is relatively the same." so all they had to do was go on like they did before. Just then her phone began to ring. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

"What is it?" Whissp asked.

"It's a message from Hitoshi." she replied,

' _Hey Kit, guess who. Just letting you know were in Paris for a few weeks. Don't forget to stop by._

 _Love Always your Favorite Big Brother, Hitoshi.'_

"My brothers." she had almost forgot about them, "Looks like their stay has been extended." she offered a fond smile. Guess this was a good thing coming out of this.

After a few moments of waiting a noise rang out breaking the thoughts.

"What was that?" the three looked over the ledge of the roof to find what appeared to be a man on top of one of the buildings.

"Beware Paris! For I, Paperman! shall strip this city of all of it's neglected paper!" the newest akuma bellowed.

"Paperman?" the kwami gawked, unimpressed, "Hawkmoth is losing his touch." not that he ever had one.

"What's that?" Caliburr asked curiously seeing the strange figure.

"Questions later." she cut in, "Time to get ignited, Whissp Tails Up!" she declared. After her kwami was sucked into her pendant, Kitsi was transformed into Kitsune.

"Caliburr you stay here." she instructed the small kwami. Making sure the other was safe she headed into action.

Thankfully the battle was short lived since Paperman's paper powers turned to ash under Kitsune's burning fists.

* * *

The next day at school things seemed to be going as she remembered it. She meet up with her brother's at their loft they rented for their stay in Paris. While she was happy to be seeing her brothers again, she couldn't help think about what she had done. Accidentally of course. She had been sent to the past and erased not only her friends and family, but she had also in a way erased herself. Not a very pleasant thought when she thought to think about. She could barely focus in class as she weighed her options on her next move in fixing her 'time' matter.

'Calm down Kitsi' she told herself, 'There is a way to fix this. You just have to remain focused and figure out how Caliburr's powers work.' simple.

She hoped.

"Kitsi?" maroon eyes blinked, looking up she found her three classmates Marinette, Alya and Nino waiting by her desk. She blinked again.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" she greeted.

"We we're about to ask you the same thing." Alya said, "You do know class is over."

Maroon eyes looked around and noticed that everyone, including the teacher, had already packed up and left, "Oh." she mouthed.

"My bad..." she gave a nervous laugh, "Looks like I was a bit...in the moment." obviously. Quickly standing up she gathered her things and the group headed off.

"Are you okay Kitsi?" Marinette asked. Ever since yesterday Kitsi seemed rather odd. Well odder than usual, only a bit more anxious and off in her own head. Again more than usual. She had been worried that maybe she was still affected by last Friday at the hotel. It also didn't help she disappeared yesterday and seemed confused during most of their classes together.

"Me? Oh I'm fine." she replied, "I'm just so...overwhelmed I guess." Kitsi explained to her friends about how she went to visit her brothers the other day and how they had come to Paris yesterday. Her classmates seemed to understand.

"So how was it seeing your brother's again?" Marinette asked not exactly sure that was the whole story, her 'intuition' giving off signals of something else.

Kitsi smiled and replied, "It was great." she clapped a couple of times, "The first thing I did was tackle them on the ground. And after that we got a chance to catch up since they've been away at school. Plus they even showed me the studio they're using while their in Paris for a few weeks completing work for an internship." she rambled.

"Internship?"

"Yep! Photography, cosmetology, and set design to be more precise. And guess what, they're working with one of Paris's top photographers, Vincent!" she said excitedly.

"Vincent." that name sound familiar, "Oh wait...wasn't he the photographer who took our school photos." she remembered.

"Oh yeah he's also does work for the Agreste Fashion Line. You know with Adrien." Alya nudged her friend Marinette who blushed.

"I think that may have come up.", Kitsi gave a slight smile, "Anyway while they're here they'll be going along and helping out during shoots and campaigns while also doing some independent projects. I am so proud of them." she brought a tissue out and dabbed her eyes for dramatics.

"Well congratulations, for your brother." her friends offered.

"Thanks, I'm actually going to surprise them after school when over at the studio. You guys wanna tag along?" she offered. Though she already knew this song and dance. As she thought her friends gave the excuse of projects and others plans.

"Tempting, but I'm going to have to pass." Alya declined, "I have a ton of new footage I have to go through." she admitted. With the new heroine her blog was becoming even busier, plus she still hadn't gone through the video from the contest.

"What about you Nino?" she looked to the DJ.

"Sorry Kit gotta study. History." he shrugged, "Bummer."

"Guess it'll be just you and me Mari-caroon~" she gave a slight smile to the young designer.

"Actually..." she began, "I have to work after school." she admitted rather sadly, "Sorry Kitsi."

"It's fine we can hang out another time." Kitsi understood, "Though I may be stopping by later to grab some treats before I head over to the studio. I can't wait for you guys to meet them." she offered as they continued their walk to class.

"So what are they like? Your brothers?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well..." she thought for a moment and began to give some small descriptions about her brothers.

The first one, Hitoshi, was the leader of the three. Or at least acted like it. He was the most vocal and the most hot tempered becoming as red as half his hair at one point. He was a photographer whose profession was taking photographs with his trusty partner, the camera around his neck, which no one was allowed to touch.

Next was Akihiko. While their attitudes seemed similar, he was more composed and could even be evenly eccentric in his manners. He was polite, but still gave off an air of electricity like his brothers. He was a cosmetologist or a person that works with make-up. He could do anything from simple touch up's to make-up designs like the movies and character make-up. He could make anyone look like anything or any characters from all kinds of genre. Growing up he usually used them as his 'test subjects'.

Finally there as Itsuki. He was a bit different than the other two brothers. He gave off the aura of a silent mountain, only talking at points needed. Kitsi referred to him as a wall with a marshmallow center. Though his siblings all seem to be able to read him even when he didn't say anything. He was a scene designer and sketched pictures of nature. A background and scene dresser by trade. Making him the stronger of the siblings.

In all the three we're like the component of one person, but to Kitsi they were her big brothers.

"Wow they all sound so...interesting." which seemed like the only word they could think off at the moment.

"Their amazing." Kitsi nodded, "There's also my oldest brother Ame, he's just the best!"

"Wow four older brothers." Marinette tried to picture the four older siblings of her classmates, "That must be something being the youngest."

"Yeah it is a bit of a roller-coaster." she mentioned scratching her cheek, "Though sometimes it takes a lot out of you."

"I hear ya girl." Alya seemed to sympathize having three siblings herself.

"Anyway I'm just happy to spend time with them since the whole moving to France." Kitsi mentioned.

"Why did you decide to start school in France?"

"Well it was mostly a thing between my parents." She explained, "Since I did most of education in Japan, my parents thought it was time I got some experience in Paris." though it was more her father's idea then anything and she was okay with it. Sure she visited the city now and then on vacations, but now it was way different. Not just having to go to school, but also saving it almost daily, "Anyway let's get to class before we're given detention."

* * *

The next day,

Kitsi had visited her brother's without much a hitch. She always loved hanging out with them and seeing them after so many months apart really helped take some stress off. Hopefully when this all fixed she could remember getting to spend extra days with them. Even if it was happening twice. As she walked into class that morning she noticed a chatter from the students.

'Here we go, again' she thought figuring what all the commotion was about. Today was the day of the big announcement.

"Wow everyone looks excited." she noted, "Morning guys!" Kitsi greeted as she went up to meet her four closest friends.

"Morning." Marinette greeted, "Um, Kitsi why do you have an umbrella?" Marinette questioned seeing her friend walking into class with an umbrella and wearing a rain slicker, though nice, a bit out of season.

Kitsi giggled to herself, waving the umbrella absently before letting it rest on her shoulder.

"I heard on the news this morning rain was coming to be in Paris." she replied, "Though I haven't seen a single storm cloud." she looked out the window at the clear sky not a cloud in sight, "Just in case I brought my raincoat." she added happily showing off her character slicker, "It even matches my umbrella." she presented.

"Kitsi they weren't talking about the weather." Marinette said stifling a giggle.

"Yeah one of biggest bands in the world, RVER, is coming to Paris for a concert!" Alya exclaimed showing the news feed on her phone.

' _Big news in Paris as the popular band RVER is coming to Paris for a three day concert on their world tour." the reporter explained showing a picture featuring the band's logo, "The rock band made up of four members; Rize the lead guitarist, Veil on base, Ether on Drums, and finally Rain lead singer that make up the popular rock band are on sale now, but be quick as they're going fast."_

"Oh that's what all that was about. Oh and I even wore my new boots. My bad." she gave a short laugh, "But seriously all this for one band. What am I saying? It's so exciting!"

"RVER is going to be staying at the Le Grand Paris until the concert this weekend." Chloe bragged earning genuine amazement if only for the fact that a popular band was coming to Paris and staying in the luxury hotel. But that didn't stop the rich girl from soaking in the attention. Kitsi just rolled her eyes making a mock mouth movement with her hand as Chloe continued to brag.

"Not only will they be staying at the best hotel in all of Paris, but also have the honor of meeting yours truly." Chloe smirked.

Kitsi tried to stifle a laugh. Especially if she thinks she was going to be the first to meet Rain.

"I don't know if I would call that an honor." Kitsi scoffed at the girls vanity, "But as I think about it wasn't that the band you wanted to see Mari?"

"Yeah." Marinette nodded, "I've been saving up for weeks."

"That band rocks!" Kim exclaimed.

"And their going to be in Paris for a live show. Killer!" Nino was excited.

"Crazy awesome." Juleka sighed.

"And dreamy~"

"Especially Rain he's so gorgeous." some of the girls squealed and swooned at the thought of the lead singer of the band. Kitsi tried to keep a straight face feeling a bit weird hearing her friends and classmates talking about her older brother. Even if they didn't know it, it still didn't make it less awkward.

Kitsi however cringed a bit, "Glad everyone's excited for the band. It must be nice getting to meet your idol."

"Well I'm still going to be the first person to meet Rain and the rest of the band." Chloe smirked proudly.

"That's cute. Though I've already had the pleasure of meeting Rain." the exchange student revealed.

"You've met Rain?" all attention fell on Lila.

"Of course." she nodded, "During one of his concerts in Italy. I even got to go backstage with the rest of the band." As the class, sans Chloe, seemed amazed by her knowledge of the band there were others not so impressed.

'Oh brother.' thought the minds of Marinette and Adrien rolling their eyes at another one of Lila's stories.

'Oh so that's how this got started.' Kitsi narrowed her eyes at the girl's claims. She should have figured something was off when she left out of the classroom that day. Today? Seriously this time and date thing was wearing thin. Either way it was another reason she couldn't stand Lila. Though after this blew up in her face she had more to deal with if her cockiness and arrogance intensified ten fold.

'I am not looking forward to that.'

On cue the teacher came in and soon class had begun and sent the students to their seats. After class Kitsi found her friends; Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino at the lockers.

"I'm heading over to the library, I'll meet up with you guys afterwards." with one final wave she left for the library.

"Hey guys does Kitsi seem...okay to you?" Marinette suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"Well it's just that she's been a bit...distracted." she mentioned.

"Distracted?"

"Yeah she's only seems to be in another place." thinking wise, "I'm just worried about her. Especially after what happened at the hotel."

"That was brutal." there was no denying their friend went through an ordeal last Friday. Fighting an akuma was one thing, but not at the amount she had done. She had taken a beating.

"You think it bothered her that much?"

"Well she did get tossed off a building after getting beat by an akuma." Alya mentioned.

"That's what I mean. I think this akuma fighting is getting too dangerous." Kitsi could have been seriously hurt or worse. If Kitsune hadn't arrived...she didn't even want to think about what could have happened to her. She never wanted to see something like that again. As herself or Ladybug.

"Calm down Mari." Alya stepped in seeing her friend clearly upset, "We're all worried about Kitsi."

"She's right Marinette." Adrien nodded.

"Thanks guys." Marinette offered a weary smile, "I just wish there was something I could do for her."

As the continued to their talking they suddenly found themselves interrupted by a somewhat unwelcome presence.

"Hi Adriekns~" Chloe greeted her childhood friend, "People standing next to Adrien."

"...Hey Chloe." Adrien greeted politely, "What's up?"

"I've got a surprise for you." she sang, "I, Chloe Bourgeois, am throwing a party this Friday at the hotel." she revealed.

"You're throwing a party at the hotel?" that was a mild surprise, not being the first time she had thrown a party at her days hotel.

"Actually it's a surprise party for Sabrina." she revealed. The four students looked utterly shocked.

"Really?"

"Why are you throwing a surprise party for Sabrina?" the group seemed suspicious.

"For her birthday duh?" obviously, "She wanted to have some silly little party at her house." as if, "No friend of mine is going to throw just a party. So out of the 'good of my heart' I decided to throw one at Le Grand Paris." were only the best parties were held.

"That sounds, actually pretty cool." and for it to be for someone else was really a surprise.

"I knew you think so." Chloe said proudly, "It's this Friday. Invite only of course." meaning no one would be getting in without a personal invite for themselves, "Of course you'll be there Adriken's~"

"Sure sounds fun." Adrien seemed to agree.

"Great~" she seemed happy.

* * *

In the Library...

"Let's see..." Kitsi was looking through the book titles on the bookshelves, "Time Management, Time and Space, The History of Time,..." she had been looking through books about how time worked. Most of them were similar only giving a brief description of time, "Oh, Time and Paradox." that seemed promising. Taking the book from the shelf Kitsi took it to the table where she had been working.

As she began to read, not even a moment seemed to pass, she was met with the presence of Chloe.

"How can I help you Chloe?" if she didn't respond the blond would just keep pestering her.

"Well unless you've been living under a rock you should know that I, Chloe Bourgeois, am throwing a party at Daddy's hotel." she bragged.

"You don't say..." she rolled her eyes before glancing back at the book.

"And in case you get any ideas of just showing up know that it's invite only." Chloe stated, "Only those handpicked by yours truly will get the honor of having the privilege of coming. And it looks like I don't have an invite for you." she pointed out smugly.

"I'm so broken hearted." she said bluntly, "How shall I ever go on? Such a travesty." she fined sadness, "If your done I have some work I need to finish." she motioned to the number of books on the desk. With a huff the heiress walked away when she didn't get the emotion she wanted out of Kitsi.

'Oh that look never gets old' no matter what time it was.

* * *

Inside Kitsi's case...

Whissp and Caliburr had been enjoying a rather nice snack. That is until they heard the chattering of 'the blond' as Whissp would refer to, among other words.

"What a brat?" Whissp huffed inside Kitsi's case, "It's a wonder Paris isn't crawling with akuma's."

"She is rather...unbecoming." Caliburr mentioned having overheard the girl, "She is rude and seems to take pleasure in other's misery." she noted.

"Yes it gives her life." Whissp joked, "Best to just ignore her." he advised before taking a bite out of his hot pepper, "So explain this whole time deal. Did everything change?"

"Well usually when time get's changed everything outside my user or myself is changed. Caliburr explained, "Anything within the field is kept preserved and left unaffected." so that meant everything Kitsi was holding was also unaffected.

'Interesting' he would have to talk about that later.

* * *

At Master Fu's...

After school let out and with no akuma's to deal with Kitsi made a bit of a detour to a small shop in Paris.

"Hello Kitsi. How can I help you this evening?" Master Fu asked as he greeted his quest, welcoming her into his shop.

"Sorry for just dropping in. I know this might sound strange but, I seem to be having an issue. Of the miraculous type." she mentioned.

"Oh? Is something wrong with your miraculous? Whissp hasn't fallen ill again." Master Fu seemed to inquire.

"It's actually this." after a moment her hair began to tremble and two figures popped out, "Ta da?"

"Who is that?" Master Fu seemed surprised, not the fact she had two kwami's in her hair, but...actually because she had two kwami's. Even Wayzz was surprised by the new kwami.

"I thought you might know who she is. I mean I know she's Caliburr, but besides that..." she had nothing.

"Caliburr?" Master Fu and Wayzz looked in awe at the new kwami.

"Caliburr, Master Fu, he's the man I told you about." she introduced the new kwami to the older male.

"Greetings Great Guardian." Caliburr greeted the elderly man.

"That's his partner, Wayzz." Kitsi introduced the two kwami's to each other.

"Wayzz." Caliburr seemed to greet possibly happy to meet another kwami like herself and Whissp.

"Hello." Wayzz greeted politely, "I don't believe I ever met you before." he noted. Though their were many kwami's as much as miraculous, to remember all of them, even for him, was a rather daunting effort.

"Truth be told I have been inactive for a while now." Caliburr admitted.

"And get this apparently she has this power to change time." Whissp stated.

"Change time?"

"See that's the reason why I...we're here. I mean here in this time. See I'm actually from the future." sorta.

"The future?"

"Well not like that kind of future. Only two weeks really." she revealed, "Caliburr used her powers, accidently, and sent all three of us two weeks into the past." she then began explaining the events that led up to the situation she was currently in now. As she finished her story the room was consumed in silence as Kitsi caught her breath from her quick talking.

"That is a quite a story." Master Fu seemed to ponder.

"Please believe me." she seemed to beg.

"While rather strange, I can't find a reason not to." he gave a nod, "Though I have never heard of such a thing as a time traveling kwami before." he admitted looking at Caliburr.

"Really?" Kitsi sounded disappointed, "I mean don't you watch over all kwami's and miraculous?"

"While Master Fu is the Great Guardian with so many miraculous throughout the world there is a number of Great Guardians to watch over them." Wayzz explained, "Where exactly did you find Caliburr's miraculous?"

"An antique shop." she explained, "She came with a Fairytale book."

Master Fu carefully stroked his beard, "Hm, in the past miraculous holders often hide miraculous in items in order to protect them from enemies." her last holder must have placed her there.

"Caliburr can you tell us how long you were inside the book?" Wayzz asked.

"A long time." she replied, "My last holder was a knight fighting with Lady Joan."

"Ah yes Joan. She was a former miraculous holder as well." he revealed, "Ladybug."

Kitsi gasped, "She was Ladybug?" yet another surprise piece of information.

"The miraculous have existed for a long time. For centuries and throughout the ages kwami and humans have fought side by side." Master Fu regaled, "Your last partner must have hidden you inside the book to protect you."

"During that time I believe my miraculous became damage." though how she could not remember, "It couldn't be opened so for centuries I went from place to place."

"Kitsi, do you have Caliburr's miraculous?" he asked.

Kitsi nodded and reaching into her case she revealed the silver pocket watch inside showing it to the Great Guardian. Carefully she handed it to him, allowing him to examine it more closely. Opening the inside he noted the detailing inside the watch along with the embroidering on the back where a round jewel was placed on the back. Kitsi watched anxiously as Master Fu looked over the miraculous.

"What do you think Master?" Wayzz asked.

"This is something I have never heard of in my time as a Great Guardian." he began, "At this time I can only offer you advice. Even though I can't fully explain what you have told me, but I do suggest caution." he noted stroking his beard, "For now you can only move forward. Just make sure you are careful of the steps you take. If time has truly been tampered with we don't know the affects this will have on the future." he warned, "And please make sure Caliburr is safe. Power like that must be guarded."

"...Right." she gave a nervously look, "To be fair I did change a couple things over the past few days. Nothing big. Kitsi's honor." she promised.

Master Fu didn't appear too worried, "Again just be careful about major events. I will also do my best to look into this time traveling matter." he added.

"Thank you Master Fu." she offered a respectful, "I'll keep you posted." standing up she offered one last wave before heading out with her partners.

"Do you believe her story?" Wayzz asked turning to the Great Guardian.

For a moment he sat in silence before replying, "I think it might be time for a nice cup of tea. Don't you think?"

* * *

In Kitsi's Room...

After leaving Master Fu's dwelling Kitsi was pondering about what to do next. Master Fu suggestion of just moving forward did seem like the easiest option, but then again she couldn't help wonder about actually ending up in the past and the fact accidently erased her past self and the existence of everyone in the future.

She leaned over and laid her head on the desk and tried to think.

"What are you up too?" Whissp questioned as he floated around her workstation. Where she had been working for the past couple of hours since they returned home.

"I got a great idea." she said. Reaching into the drawers she pulled out some envelopes, some paper, pens, and her design kit.

"What do you think Whissp?" she asked showing her partner one of her finished products.

"Nice work." he commented.

"What is it?" Caliburr asked curiously.

"A ring." she replied, "Actually it's a mold of a ring. I'm making it for when Ame comes to Paris." well remake it she supposed.

"A ring?" the little kwami looked curiously noting the patterns of the mold. For now it was pure white with a few details sculpted in.

"Yeah, it's going to be a replica of Chat Noir's miraculous." she revealed taking out her supplies from the drawers including the references pages from the miraculous book, "So what do you think so far?" she asked.

Caliburr looked at the ring in awe.

"Well I suppose it's getting there." Whissp commented, "Though I don't see why you couldn't make something more detailed. Like why not make your brother something like I don't know a pendant with a fox tail on it." he suggested that they could match. At least when she was transformed.

"Oh don't be jealous." she teased, "My brother just happens to be a fan of Chat Noir." she explained, "Plus if it makes you feel better I'm making a pendant for the fox miraculous." she teased a bit.

"Well of course."

"Anyway I think it's time to go on patrol." taking the items she placed them in her desk drawer before standing up.

"Time to Transform, Whissp Tails Up!"

After being sucked into the pendant a flash of bright orange light transformed Kitsi into Kitsune. Caliburr watched with wide nostalgic eyes. Using her powers Kitsune made a copy of her civilian self. A trick she came up with in case someone looked for her. At first they were just illusions, but through practice she was able to make them more solid.

"Caliburr think you'll be okay here while I'm out?" Kitsune asked the small kwami.

"Actually I was hoping to accompany you." she admitted, while having seen her fight and transform before, it was always at a distance, "I have not seen much of Paris and I would like to take as much as I can in."

"Well you've come to the right fox!" Kitsune grinned, "I mean I only know so much, but I would be ignited to be your guide." after getting the okay, the little kwami took to hiding in Kitsunes hair, much like she had seen Whissp do before.

"Hang on tight!" and with that she was off into the night.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello everyone. Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been trying to work on my other stories and thought you guys had waited enough.

I know I keep ranting about this. But having a conversation with my friend, who is a die hard fan of this show I had to get this out for (not) the last time. After looking at this episode, multiple times, I couldn't help taking a few notes and comments for this particular episode; I sometimes wonder, why would Marinette care about her classmates gossiping about someone she hasn't met before? I mean for all she knew the girl could have been some random person they heard about. I mean curiosity aside she didn't show any real worry about this new person until she saw her getting close to 'her Adrien'. I love Marinette, but she was getting real possessive with her crush. I mean more than usual. Also that girl needs to learn about personal space. How long has the girl been going there? She's a new student and already half the school is talking about her and knows some of her 'personal life'. Though given her personality I wouldn't be surprised if all that was just made up. A lot of characters seem a bit out of it.

I mean with the rumors; Rose has met Prince Ali personally and watched fireworks together. Chloe has met Jagged Stone multiple times along with most of the class. He practically comes to her dads hotel almost every other episode. Marinette designed glasses and cover art for his album for him that was featured in the news and magazines. What proof did this girl give to make her classmates believe her? Also Alya run's the Ladyblog, wouldn't she be the first person to know when akuma attacks happen or have I don't know video evidence that Ladybug saved this new students life? Someone should have known that the girls story was sketchy. We don't even know how she was saved or when. Just that Ladybug saved her life meaning that she deserves to be popular. Considering a majority of akuma's have come from that school everyone is Ladybugs and Chat Noir's friend because they all have been saved by them and their is proof of it.

Also when Marinette is freaking out over Adrien basically being manhandled and led away by the new girl Alya, her best friend, brushes her off because she's more interested in her blog views. So it's bad when Chloe does it because she's a vain brat, but when the new girl that just arrived does it your best friend is overreacting when she see's the boy you know she loves being fond over like a piece of meat. Also speaking of Chloe I would have bet she was the one who called out Lila not Marinette/Ladybug. I mean how long has this girl been going to the school? Chloe would have destroyed her, especially since she not only claims to be best friends with her idol, but is clearly crushing on her childhood friend/ unrequited love interest. Also Adrien, the sweet sunshine child, seems to have completely forgotten that he found a book about Miraculous heroes inside his father's safe along with what looks like the peacock miraculous next to the photo of his mother. Yet he doesn't question this, nor does Plagg. But then I remember unless it's cheese Plagg doesn't care, still. Also what was he going to do with the book? Just looking at the pictures is one thing, but the words are written in some kind of code which somehow he and the new girl seem to understand. Because when Lila first mentions Volpina to Adrien he is quick to think about the hero from the book. Adrien has a miraculous himself and he couldn't quickly discern this was bs? I mean he might if they let him.

Also again how did they even read the words in the book? I know Volpina is the Italian word for fox, but still. Also Adrien just know notices his book his missing? He didn't go into his bag for the whole school day and see it was missing. I mean doesn't he keep Plaggs cheese in his bag or doesn't Plagg sometimes hide in the same bag? Wouldn't he have noticed? Also I don't believe those two couldn't have seen Marinette behind the trashcan or heard Tikki rambling in the trashcan right next to them. Also I believe Lila was in the wrong on so many levels and I don't feel bad for what Ladybug did. Heck I applaud it, but she could have gone about it a different way then just outright calling her out in a public park. Also how did no one see what was happening? Also Tikki could have been more open about what the book was instead of vaguely saying to steal it. They could have done that at school. Like the time with the cellphone. I'm not saying this was a bad episode, but the consistency with the characters behavior and actions taken are a bit out there even for animation supposes. The new interesting character trope isn't bad, but could have been done better. Mostly because we don't know how long she had been at the school for people to automatically start talking about her in such an amazed way. There's also the fact that while she is mostly know to a few main/side characters, Marinette is the only person who doesn't know who she is. I get she comes late to school, but how is she out of the loop. Would it be far to say that if she hadn't come to school on time, for the rare moments she does, the timeline would have gone differently. Maybe she might have bought some these rumors, until the Ladybug claim came out. Maybe Chloe or someone else, less gullible, would have called her out on her lies though knowing Chloe half of Paris would have seen it and it might have worked a lot better. At least from my perspective. Also with all these new elements it is becoming harder to deny Adrien's dad is Hawkmoth, though after this and the Origins episode I don't believe anyone is denying that theory. Also the cliffhanger was just frustrating because I wanted to see more. Also I don't feel Lila should be angry at Ladybug because as 'wrong' as Ladybug was, she might want to consider what would have happened if she wouldn't called her out.

Going back to what I said earlier, anyone else could have caught on to Lila's lies and the the outing could have been much worse and humiliating then just having Ladybug called her out in front of Adrien. Chloe would have made a spectacle of it and probably in front of more than one person. Alya could have caught on and outed her on the Ladyblog. Even Adrien could have figured out the stories were a lie, given he is one half of the superhero duo. This had so many routes that could have been more dramatic and understandable. But instead you had Marinette go yandre, stalk her crush and the new girl, she knows nothing about but who dislikes because she's crushing Adrien, poorly. I mean it she slips so many times it's hard to believe no one noticed her. Also wouldn't other people be in the library and overheard this conversation. I could understand her dislike for Lila if she found out about the claims before hand or overheard he talking down on Ladybug like she did in the park, but instead dislikes her because she gets 'too' close to Adrien. That is not a justifiable reason. Get a little interaction going first, not just a poor reason to make them enemies. And over a boy, that's just sad really. There were better reasons to do this other than being jealous. Though in doing show it showed that Ladybug wasn't a complete mary-sue character and could lose herself to her emotions. Which it could have been a different way.

All and all the episode was okay, might even be my top ten for the series for season one. And like many people I was excited for the introduction of a new character and possibly a new superheroine. Though in truth I was rather taken with the fanart on tumblr and pinterst that were popping up when it was announced. But as I laid up above there are some flaws and choices I didn't partially care for concerning how the characters acted and the plot went. And before anyone commits about this I don't like Lila. I admit the Volpina outfit is cool, at least until I saw the real one for season two, but her characters has no base other than she is the new girl who becomes popular by lying about a bunch of accomplishments only to be called out at the end. If it had been explained or laid out more throughout the episode I might not mind so much. But to only have like what five or six minutes of her vague introduction, a few mentions of her by other characters, flirting with one of the main characters, and then being akumatized is kind of lack luster and doesn't provide anything that doesn't seem generic. They could have easily put this episode in season two and it would have served more purpose than making it the season one final episode. When you introduced a new character for a series there has to be a good time between introduction and mid episode to get a feeling for who the character is. The only thing people have to go for Lila is that she lies, she's manipulative, likes Adrien for no reason why, and few vague descriptions of life being that both her parents are diplomats and she travels a lot.

I've stated multiple times that we don't know how long she has been at the school, only that she's new and everyone is amazed with her, but beyond the actual interactions it's only through gossip that she most likely told them. Yet there was no proof. If they had stretched it out through an entire school day maybe half the week then maybe it would be possible to understand her popularity, why Marinette would become jealous or suspicious of her, and build up to the reveal that she was lying. Which is why it would be a better episode for season two. It was too rushed for a last episode of the season. Anyway I can't wait for season two and get a bit more backstory on some characters, new powers, miraculous, and answers to the love square!

More chapters will be up soon. Promise. Thank you all for your support and have a great summer! Please don't forget to comment and leave a review or suggestion. Until Next Time


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Happy May! Greetings to everyone. Thanks to all my loyal readers new and old for supporting this story. With the second season of Miraculous quickly, but steadily approach I for one am excited for the upcoming episodes and projects. Also I've been getting a few emails to my account asking about all my others stories I've been putting off for some time. Thank you all for your words of encouragement and know new chapters are one the way. And so please enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave me a review, comment, or suggestion. Finally new images will be up on Deviantart including; Kitty's brothers, mother, father, and more concept drafts for Whissp and Caliburr. And again thank you all!

* * *

 **Fox Tails: Chapter 20: Silence**

* * *

When Kitsi got to school the next morning she had been going through her sketchbook. As she walked down the hallway she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and ended up running into something. The impact was big or anything, but enough to cause her to drop her things that mixed with the other's things.

"K-Kitsi!" came a gasped voice as it's owner seeing the marooned eyed girl just appear right in front of her or rather bump into her, "S-Sorry" she apologized and began helping her pick her items up.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Kitsi apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you." she wanted to laugh at that.

"I wasn't frightened. Just surprised she defended." a light blush on Marinette's face. Looking down she noticed the sketchbook on the ground and the pictures on the open page.

"Hey that's..." she looked at the sketches on the page. Maroon eyes followed the other's line of sight, "That looks like Chat Noir's ring." she noted the illustration, "Did you draw that?"

"Oh yeah, I've been playing around with some sketches for my next side project." she admitted, "I've just been...playing around with some new concepts." she quickly picked up the books and handed them other to their owner.

"Well they look really...interesting." Marinette noted looking at the drawing samples before handing the sketches back over to Kitsi.

"Thanks." she said with relief as she gathered the rest of her things, "Anyway I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Arigato Marinette. I'll see you in class." with one final wave she headed off to finish her rounds.

After leaving Marinette she continued her musings. As she walked down one of the intersecting paths she happened to notice someone at the hallway stairs. On closer look she found Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose each carrying some supplies. With her three classmates in sight Kitsi didn't waste anytime to casual stroll forward. Carefully making her way to the steps she was humming a tone.

No sooner was Kitsi right in front of them, "Hi!" she the three attention to the energetic classmate

"Oh hello Kitsi." Rose greeted, "Did you need something?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Well I was hoping to get your opinions on something." she began, "Tell me is there a difference between regular black and midnight black? What about coal black?" she asked. The question was a rather strange one. The three classmates looked between each other, before all attention seemed to fall on the resident artist for an answer.

"Well not r-really." he replied, "I mean unless you're trying to get a certain shade and shadow."

"Knew it." she smirked, "I'm working on a new project and I really needed to make sure I using the right color scheme." she said in relieved, "I've been working on a new project and black is the signature color for the piece." she explained, "So what are you guys up too?"

"Um just something for a...a art project. Really important." Nathaniel said.

"Scrapbooking club!" Rose said rather loudly, "I mean...scrapbooking club." she repeated more quietly.

"Scrapbooking club?" she raised her eyebrow a bit, "I didn't know you guys we're in Scrapbooking club." she looked at Nathaniel and Juleka.

"Yeah we're doing a really big, big collage!" Rose added widening her arms for emphasis, "With tons of glitter and stickers."

"It's all hands on deck." Nathaniel added suddenly, "Rose asked us to help."

"We we're actually headed to do some...clippings." Juleka added explaining why they had so much colored paper.

Kitsi nodded, '"Oh that sounds big. You know I love making decorations.I'm handy with a pair of scissors." she admitted,"You wouldn't happen to need any help would you?"

"No, no it's fine. We're good on help." they declined rather quickly.

"Well maybe next time." she understood, "If you guys change your minds let me know. Good luck with your 'projects'." with one final wave she left off for class. As she continued down the hallway, still juggling her books and her thoughts she found herself stopped by what sounded like struggled arguing.

"Alya hold my books." after carefully handing the blogger the small stack of books she took hold of the the large roll of banner paper and placed it on her shoulder.

"Alright where are we taking this?" she asked.

"Um the...computer lab." Alya pointed out a bit surprised by the girls strength.

"Those are some pretty heavy books." the two noticed the number of books their classmate had been carrying around.

"Watch repair for beginners?" they didn't even know the library carried books like that on the shelves.

"Yeah I've got a clock that's a bit out of the sync." she explained, "It's going a bit backwards." she moved her finger in a counterclockwise motion.

"Why not take it to a repair shop?" Alya offered.

"Oh well it's a very 'special' clock. Very sensitive." she provided declining the notion of going to a repair shop, "So what are you two up to?"

"Up too?"

"Yeah you know sneaking around."

"Sneaking around? We weren't sneaking." the two looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Oh you two are so cute. If you want some private boyfriend girlfriend time I won't get in between you guys." she snickered. The two looked at each other again and gave small blushes, "But I also can't notice all this paper. You guys making a banner or something?"

* * *

Well that's it." she exhaled as she finished checking last name off her list "Now that I got that out of the way we can finish the real mission."

"Real mission?" Caliburr seemed confused.

"Yeah." she nodded, "See no one knows it yet, but this day has already happened." she explained, telling how she had passed out invitations inviting her friends out, but how no one had even showed up. Instead having gone to Chloe's party.

"It still irks me how your classmates picked the brat over you." Whissp huffed.

"Even though I haven't known your classmates long I must agree." Caliburr said, "You all seem to be quite friendly."

"I said the same thing." Kitsi shrugged, "All I know is that it happened and done with. As such I will not be spending my Friday night sitting at a booth in an ice cream parlor." at least not in the sense of being ditched.

"Ice cream!" Caliburr became excited hearing the name of their favorite treat.

"Yeah. You'll love it." Kitsi said.

"So what's the plan?" Whissp questioned.

"We'll for one thing we need to try and find more information on miraculous." she explained, "I also have some projects I need to go over."

Suddenly an explosion sounded.

"After we handle that." guess break time was over, "Whissp,Tail's Up!" she declared.

After handling the minimal akuma attack, Kitsi had returned to finish her last class and was now waiting across the street for her ride.

"Is it me or are these akuma attacks getting easier." she said to herself, "Kitsune didn't even have to use Afterburn." she commented.

"Not surprising. Seriously the Honker." Whissp rolled his eyes in her jacket pocket, "Hawkmoths off his game."

"Though he was rather loud." Caliburr added having to cover her ears when the akuma kept using his ultrasonic honking noises.

Kitsi had to agree. When active her fox ears hearing was sensitive. Making the only thing about the akuma successful was giving people a blaring headache, "I'll eat to that. I got a place you'll love." speaking of which, Kitsi had decided to visit her favorite bakery, run by her favorite classmate. "Good Afternoon~" she chided opening the door. But once in side she found her classmate's parents and owners rushing around the bakery.

"Where's the fire?" she questioned.

"Fire? What fire?" the two eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Figure of speech." she corrected quickly, "Gomen." she apologized.

'Almost forgot about this' actually this was becoming a habit.

"It's fine Kitsi. We're just a bit swamped today." Sabine dismissed.

"We got a big order and as you can see...we're trying to make the deadline."

"I can see." Kitsi blinked a couple of times, "I don't suppose you could use an extra pair of hands." she offered.

"That would be very helpful. If you aren't to busy..."

Kitsi gave a couple of pops of her shoulder, "Kitsi Inari reporting for duty!" she saluted, "Just point me where you need me."

"Well I could really use a hand in the kitchen finishing up these orders of cookies." Tom mentioned. With a nod Kitsi followed behind the father towards the kitchen. He wasn't joking. The kitchen was literally busy with trays and ingredients everywhere.

"...Sorry about the mess. We got a huge order this weekend." Tom apologized for the state of the kitchen.

"I'll say." that was an understatement, "There's enough stuff in here for a hundred cookies."

"Actually more like five hundred." Tom corrected, "Though with all the baking now it's only about two hundred left to go." Tom sighed a bit, "So ready to get to work?"

"Just pass me an apron!" she declared. And after gearing up Kitsi went to work with the baking. As she and Tom worked in the back, Sabine was free to help the customers out front. A couple times they switched, Tom and Sabine, from cooking to helping out front. Kitsi helped with preparation, heavy lifting, and one of her favorites decorating. When the final cookies were cooling Tom and Sabine were cleaning up in the back. Kitsi had volunteered to keep watch out front, while also packing cookies in their boxes. After handling some last minute customers, one of them being May who picked up cakes for a event at the museum she was finally visited by

Tom and Sabine who came from the back to check up on her.

"How are things coming along up here?" Sabine asked.

"Perfect." she nodded, "All the cookies have been tucked and tied and the customers helped. Mission Accomplished!" she confirmed, "So did you need anything else?" she asked.

"No I think this is it. Thank you for all your help." Sabine smiled.

"We just have to deliver them. You've been a great help." Tom added.

"No problem. You're my best friends parents. And two of my favorite bakers." she declared, "Anytime you need help just give me a whistle." she smiled.

"Well we owe you a great debt of thanks." Tom said.

"It was really nice of you to help out." Sabine added with a warm smile.

"It's not problem really." Kitsi said absently,"Though who ordered all these cookies?"

"We're not particularly sure. A couple of days ago we got a huge order from the Le Grande Paris Hotel of all places." Tom mentioned.

"Must be for a really big event." Sabine noted.

"Probably." Kitsi seemed to agree, "Actually I heard one of our classmates is throwing a party at the hotel. So I'm guessing all these are for that." she offered.

"Oh that does sound interesting." the two parents seemed to agree, "Will you be attending the party as well?"

"Unfortunately my schedule is a bit booked now that my brother's in town." Kitsi admitted, "Speaking of which, If you'll excuse me I need to run home. Think I might have gotten a little flour leftover." she joked shaking her hair letting some white puffs escape before removing her apron, "Have a good night Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng! And tell Mari I'll call her later." with one final goodbye Kitsi left from the bakery and headed home.

* * *

Friday morning...Collège Françoise Dupont

Kitsi was sitting on the steps of the courtyard of the school. A book in her lap, scanning the pages with interest.

"You sure have been reading a lot." Marinette noted seeing her classmate staring into another book.

"Yeah just curious I guess." she gave a slight smile and with a light shrug she closed the book.

Is that another book from the library?" Marinette asked curiously noticing how Kitsi had been going to the school library more than usual and checking out different books everytime. Many of which had nothing to do with each other.

"Actually I just bought this book a couple of we...I mean last week." she admitted, "I scored it at this nice little antique shop."

"Is it a good book?"

"Actually yeah." she nodded flipping through the pages, "I mean it's mostly illustrations, but the story seems good. I think."

"You think?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah the books pretty old. Some of the pages are a bit worn." meaning the text was also faded and a bit hard to make out at times, "But it still nice to read." Caliburr was also a big help with the reading. The little ice lover seemed to understand the language and even read passages to her.

"So...how did things go with your brothers? I mean visiting them must be great."

"Yeah it's really nice. Between the slideshows, hair tutorials, and helping with props I feel like being back home together." she said fondly thinking of her times with her brothers, "Oh by the way here's the apron I borrowed from your parents." digging into her backpack she handed the apron to her classmate.

"Apron?" she looked at the clothing, "Why do you have one of our aprons?" she asked.

"Well I popped by your bakery to grab a quick snack for the ride home. Your parents looked a bit swamped so I gave them a hand." she raised a hand, "hands." she corrected raising another.

"You were at the bakery?" Marinette said with surprise, "Actually I think my parents did mention something about a big order..."

"Yeah." she nodded, "It was actually pretty nice. Your dad is so funny and an amazing cook. And your mom is really nice. Though I mostly just helped with gathering things, packing, and manning the counter for a bit. Apparently someone put in an order for, get this, 500 cookies!" she said rather astonished.

"500 cookies." so that's why the kitchen was such a mess, "Oh that explains...some things when I got home from...studying..."

"No need to explain. But you really missed out on decorating." she teased, "I even got to like the spoon. And the bowl." she nearly squealed, "So much frosting." it was fun." she licked her lips.

"Well glad you had fun." she supposed, "And thanks for helping out at the bakery."

"No problem. Just tell your parents to give me a call if they need another helper." she offered with a playful wink.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Though I do wonder what all those cookies were for." Kitsi said outloud.

"Well um, beats me." Marinette said as if indifferent or unknowing herself, "You know how people like sweets." she mentioned giving examples of people who ordered some of the most extravagant things from their store.

"A party." Kitsi blurted out.

"W-What? Party?" Marinette seemed to pale.

"Well what else would someone need so many cookies for." she pointed out, "Paris does get a few events from time to time." she mentioned, "You know the last night while I was helping out at the bakery I saw May, this nice girl I met at the museum, she was picking up cakes for this big event they were having for a new exhibit..." she paused finding she was getting off track, "Anyway, I'm just curious about what this big event could be." she admitted, "Though I think your parents mentioned something about the Le Grand Hotel...I bet it's for a charity event or something." Kitsi suggested watching as her friend seemed flustered by the conversation, "What do you think Mari?"

"Right charity event..." she offered a week, "Speaking of events I just remembered I have to go back home for...something!" suddenly she dashed off, maroon eyes watching as scamper away like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh she's so cute when she's trying to lie." Kitsi giggled a bit, " I need to go myself." she was having lunch with her brother's at the studio and she did not want to be late.

* * *

At the Le Grande Paris Hotel

Getting into the hotel had to be one of the biggest trials she had ever gone through. Between the crowd of screaming fans and security it was a miracle she got in at all. Thanks to a little miraculous magic. Sure it might not have been the most 'responsible' use of her powers, but it wasn't like it wasn't an emergency. After disguising herself as part of the many hotel staff, Kitsi managed to get into the hotel before changing back into her civilian form. After making sure the coast was clear Kitsi moved to the lobby and searched for someone who could help her. Which brought her to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" she asked getting the attendants attention who seemed to be going over small stacks of papers.

"How may I help you?" the older female asked after a moment to acknowledge Kitsi.

"Hi, you see I had an order that got mixed in with a shipment of 500 cookies that got sent to this hotel." she explained the mix up to the attendant, "Is there anyone I can speak too about this?" she asked.

"Hm?" the employee began to ponder, "Are you a guest at the hotel?" she questioned.

"No." Kitsi replied, "I'm just looking for my order. It got mixed in and I really need to get it back." she tried to not to sound to needy or urgent, but she was on a time crunch.

Again their was a moment of silence between her and the desk attendant before she replied, "Let me make a quick call. If you'll have a seat in the lobby." she pointed to area with sofa's and chairs.

"Right, I'll just be over there." walking over to the lounge area Kitsi took a seat on one of the sofa's, landing with a small bounce. She set her case and book bag on the side. Hopefully this wouldn't take long. Especially since she had two kwami's in her case and she didn't want to risk them becoming bored.

As she seem to settle a loud screaming broke the silence of the hotel. Looking over the couch she spotted the doors opening just as a group walked in.

'Oh boy...' Kitsi ducked further into the sofa, 'Of all the times.'

"Welcome to the Le Grande Paris Hotel!" a voice came. Peeking back out maroon eyes saw the mayor, Andre Bourgeois, and owner of the hotel come to greet the special guests, "I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris." he seemed to boost as he greeted the group.

Kitsi had to stifle a snicker, "As long as he keeps the group busy I have no qualms." she seated herself so that she was facing away and out of sight. If she got caught it would be disastrous.

"What's the problem?" Whissp asked from his hiding spot in her hair.

"Gee I don't know. Could it be my older brother is in the lobby with his group." she emphasised.

"I don't understand." Caliburr chimed in.

"It's complicated." she replied back, "Whissp please explain to Caliburr." before someone thought she was crazy.

"Basically her brother is a musical idol. But no one know's their siblings." Whissp explained, "It's a 'personal' thing." he used air quotes.

"Young lady?" a voice spoke. Quickly turning she saw the front desk attendant.

"Y-Yes." she stammered a bit, clearing her throat, "I mean yes miss?"

"I checked with the chefs upstairs. It seems there was an extra box upstairs with your name on one of the labels."

"Really? Thank Kami." she gave a sigh of relief, "So when can I get it back?"

"One of the staff is bringing it down from the kitchen and should be here momentarily. If you'll just wait here." with the messages relayed the she excused herself back to the front desk.

'That's a relief.' at least she would be getting her cupcakes and then she could sneak out without anyone...

"Imōto." came a rather calm voice.

Kitsi froze for a moment, slowly she turned her head, her maroon eyes meeting the lustrous silver of the male above her.

"Oh brother" literally nearly falling out of her seat, "I mean oha...jour. Yo." she blinked and tried to look as casual as possible as she greeted the other, "What's up?"

There was a short pause before Rain gave a small chuckle, taking his hand he placed it on top her head, "I thought I recognized this head of red."

"Watashi no imōto wa dōdesu ka?" he asked. His voice was pleasant, soothing to the ear.

'How is my little sister?'

Kitsi gave a light blush, "Fine." she replied before gently moving her older brothers hand off her head. Normally she would be okay with it, but in public with fans and cameras it was not okay. Especially during this situation. And her older brother seemed to understand, though rather vaguely she explained it to everyone that she was going 'low profile' when she started her new school.

"Excuse me?" a voice cut in, "I think I was supposed to bring this down for you." the staff member showed the bakery box.

Kitsi happily accepted the it, "Finally!" opening the box she saw her order was in one piece. And to her relief and happiness all the cupcakes were still perfectly placed.

'Thank goodness these are in one piece.' she could cry from the chere relief.

"Still with the sweet tooth I see." Rain commented seeing her maroon eyes staring so lovingly at the treats as though they were precious jewels.

Kitsi replied back "Like you need to ask." she smiled showing all the delicious treats inside, "Cupcake?" she offered picking out the red velvet cupcake with the buttercream topping and dust of chocolate.

"Arigato." he accepted the treat, "I can't say I'm not surprised running into you. Well in a place like this."

"You would be right." she admitted, "Though as you can see I had a bit of business." that being her cupcakes, "It was more of a hassle. Did you see all those people out there? I barely was able to get through." fans don't play.

Rain gave a light chuckle, "I suppose. I suppose I should apologize."

"Cute, but no need." Kitsi gave a sly smile, "Anyway good luck. I can't wait to see you guys in concert." she congratulated, "I've got to get back to the studio for lunch."

"With Hitoshi, Akihiko and Itsuki." he nodded, "How are those three?"

"You know intership, projects, busy." she listed, "But it's been really nice seeing my big brothers. All of them." she nodded earning a soft smile from the older teen.

"Of course." he understood, "And they love seeing their little sister."

This earned another grin from the young girl.

"RVER!" a voice called out.

"Nani datte?" the singer looked back to see a blond having just enter the hotel and instantly go to greet the other band members.

"That is my cue to leave." and how, "I'll see you at dinner." she whispered to Rain who gave a silent nod, "Until then, Ja ne!" with a final waive to the group Kitsi headed off. This time she took the back entrance.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont...Math Class...

"Seriously who comes up this stuff?" she groaned looking over the assignment the teacher had given the class as a practice assignment. Now she wasn't particularly bad at math, it just wasn't particularly her best subject. Basic math no problem, Algebra sure, Calculus okay, everything else...just shoot her now. This math wasn't hard, it just had too many steps and she ended up losing her place. Plus Whissp and Caliburr didn't seem to be any help, not that she ask.

"Okay if x equals y multiplied and by 2 and divided by .5 what is the answer of the four sides square combined?" she read the question to herself her pen tapping against her notebook.

"Well, well if it isn't Kitsi Ina...Ini..." Chloe seemed to be struggling with her last name.

"Inari." Sabrina corrected.

"Right. Kitsi Inari." the blond voiced as though she didn't just get her last wrong a merely seconds ago. It wasn't even a hard name.

"Here we go again?" she rolled her eyes, "What is it this time?" she really didn't need this right now.

"As much as I dislike talking to you." she began

'The feeling is so mutual it hurts.'

"Don't think you're sneaky. I saw you dashing out of my father's hotel." Chloe revealed, "After I saw you talking with Rain." she added much to the surprise of the other students.

'I've been found out.' she paled a bit, but tried to remain calm.

'Deny it.' and so she did.

Kitsi gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know what your talking about. Me know Rain, oh Chloe what a jokester." Kitsi tried to play it off for one of Chloe's jokes or tricks to mock the transfer student. Giving a few laughs and tones of sarcasm to play down the comment. Unfortunately when it came to Chloe is wasn't simple to throw her off...sometimes. This seemed to be the rare occasions she wasn't being deceived.

"Chloe why do you think Kitsi knows anything about Rain?" Adrien questioned his classmate and childhood friend at her interrogation of the other student.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Kitsi mentioned trying to further disway the claim.

"I know what I saw. Who would miss a head of hair like that? There's no way Rain would talk to anyone, especially her...it's ridiculous." Chloe pointed out, "So spill. Do you know him or not?" her questioning didn't let up.

"I already told you I don't know anything about A...I mean Rain. I was only passing through and while there I saw the band. Nothing more." she rambled trying to cover her tracks. She couldn't deny not speaking to him, no doubt other people had saw them. This was the only option she had. Downplay it until it drowned.

But then Sabrina asked, "But then what were you doing at Chloe's father's hotel?" again everyone looked to Kitsi who seemed to be trying to explain herself.

She thought for a second, "My cupcake order got mixed in with the order for the one's at the hotel." and being her she went there to get them, "After nearly getting swallowed by star crazed fans, no offense, I managed to get someone to find the mix up." she explained.

"A cupcake order?" Chloe said with doubt.

"Ask Marinette's parents. It got mixed up in a 500 cookie order." Kitsi replied back.

"And your conversation? You seemed pretty 'chummy' with Rain." Chloe pointed out.

"I offered him a cupcake." she admitted, "I don't know what else to tell you except I was just trying to get my order and made conversation with the band. I'm just a average fan of RVER. No more, no less." and that was the end of it.

"Excuse me." Ms. Meedleeve voice cut in, "This is still class time and you should all be doing your assignments. Save the chit-chat for after class." she warned and instructed everyone back to their seats. "And as for you the principle needs to speak with you in his office." the teachers said looking straight at Kitsi.

'Seriously?' what did she do?, "Am I in trouble?" she asked absently earning a few snickers from the other students.

"You'll find out when you get there." she suggested, "Now move it."

Grabbing her stuff Kitsi quickly walked past the desks and headed out the door. Once she was in the hallway Kitsi began thinking about why she would be getting called out. She hadn't done anything bad or office worthy. At least she didn't think.

* * *

In the school courtyard...

No sooner had they been released from class and ended up in the courtyard she was again being questioned about her meeting with Rain and the band in the hotel lobby. Mostly due to Chloe still demanded answers. The appearance of said artist at the school only fueling their curiosity. Now here she was sitting on the stairwell steps of the courtyard being bombarded with questions, comments, and other words she barely understood because of overlaps.

"There's nothing to tell." Kitsi began, "I was going to have lunch with my brother's at the studio, I saw I was late and had to make a detour through the lobby to get my order." it was just conversation with her older brother. Unfortunately at this time no one knew that and it didn't stop the students from questioning her.

"Then why was he talking to you like you two were best friends?" the biggest of them being Chloe who seemed out for blood. Possibly because she talked to the band and Rain before her.

'And only she knew the truth.'

"Oh that he...noticed the earrings I was wearing." she mentioned how she made a pair of earrings as a prototype and the singer noticed them.

"Earrings?"

"Yeah a pair of earrings I had made." she replied though with nothing specific other than they were handmade and Rain complimented them of the craftsmanship.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"What's Rain like?"

"Guys he just complimented my earrings and took a red velvet cupcake." she didn't know what else to say, but that didn't stop students and her classmates from asking more questions than they were allowing her to answer.

'I knew I should just snuck in and taken the box.' not abusing powers, yeah right.

"Oh would you look at the time it's almost time for class and I need to make a phone call. Ja Na!" before anyone could question her otherwise the girl had dashed off and out of sight. Leaving confused and somewhat suspicious classmates.

"Well that was...weird."

"That's Kitsi for you." Nino offered, "But points to her, she got to meet 'the' RVER." he said with excitement and astonishment at his classmates luck.

"And she got to talk to Rain." Rose said with fondness, "So cool." she swooned.

"I bet. Rain is a musical idol. Why would he want to talk to her?" Chloe seemed to complained, mostly because the transfer student talked to him before she did.

"Am I missing something?" the blunette raised an eyebrow in confusion at her classmates behavior. Naturally she had arrived to class late and was out of the loop, curious and worried when her classmates kept bombarding her friend with questions.

"Kitsi's hiding something big and she's keeping tight lipped about it." Alya explained, "We think it has something to do with Rain." she mentioned rather excitedly.

"Rain? Like the Rain? RVER Rain?" Marinette blinked in surprise.

"The one and only." Alya nodded, "It's so incredible. He even came up to the school."

"R-Really? This school?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Chloe said her dad spotted her talking with the lead singer and they seemed pretty tight." well at least according to Chloe who tended to over exaggerate about almost everything.

"It's true." she hated to admit, "I know she's hiding something and I'm going to find out." Chloe stated.

"That isn't fair and completely dishonest." Marinette seemed to voice. Even though she was curious, she couldn't try to get information from the other.

"I gotta agree with Marinette" Adrien seemed to agree.

'Adrien agree with me!' Marinette blushed.

"I mean if Kitsi doesn't want to tell anyone what she knows or doesn't, then we should respect her privacy." Adrien advised knowing what it's like to have secrets and wanting to know them too.

* * *

After school...

Kitsi had been waiting for her ride per usual. Usually she wouldn't get picked up so close to school, but since everyone was practically gone, thanks to Chloe's 'surprise' party for Sabrina which she was both uninvited too and should be ignorant too. One out of two, but she digressed. For now she would wait for Austin, make a quick trip home, shower, change, and prepare for a fun evening she re-planned.

"You look happy." Whissp commented.

"Yes you seem rather festive this evening Lady Kitsi." Caliburr added as the two spoke from different sides of their hiding space of her hair.

"Why wouldn't I be." she couldn't deny, "This is going to be the best night ever!" and she couldn't hide how excited she was, "We're going to have a blast until the early morning." or when Austin sent them to bed or they passed out. Whichever came first.

"Operation: Hang out with my brothers!" she declared proudly until she heard her stomach growl, "Well first operation get something to eat." she was starving. With that she dashed over to her favorite bakery.

* * *

Monday Morning...Kitsi's House...

A groan came through the room, as eyes slowly opening revealing tired maroon eyes as she felt sunlight against her eyelids.

"Uh, my head." slowly sitting up Kitsi saw she was in her room, messy laying in her bed with a groggy feeling in her head, "That is the last time I eat twenty milkshakes. Especially with hot peppers." once was enough. With another grumble she sat up, her bed hair going all over the place before settling.

"What a night." Whissp commented popping out of his 'bedroom'.

"I don't even remember most of it." she admitted, "But I still loved it." she grinned before falling back onto her bed.

"You were out cooled." Whissp commented as he floated down to set on the pillow.

Speaking of cold, "Where is Caliburr?" she questioned not seeing the other kwami.

"Hm, have you tried the fridge?" Whissp pointed to the refrigerator in the small kitchen. Kitsi carefully rolled out of bed, finding her footing she went over into the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Feeling the cold air hitting her face she looked inside and after a small search spotted the kwami among the ice tray in a makeshift bed.

'Awe~' so cute. She wished she could take a picture it was so cute, "Bet I know what you're dreaming about' she whispered before carefully shutting the door.

"Well since I'm up I'm going to take a bath." she yawned with a couple of stretches, "I'll be in the bathroom. Try not to make a mess." grabbing some bath supplies she headed to clean up and prepare for the day. Once inside her bathroom she began the water for her bath. As the water finished running in the tub Kitsi stood overlooking at her reflection in the water.

"Let's see, Lavender Fields Relaxing Bubble Bath." she read, rather boredly, the label on the front of the bottle her brother had given her along with a number of personal spa items, "Well it smells good enough." she lazily sniffed the bottle letting the scent of lavender flowers fill her nostrils. Setting the bottle on the counter she quickly disrobed. Carefully stepping into the tub, she was soon submerged in warm liquid and white suds.

Fully seated she gave a relaxing sigh as she laid back, "Hm, this is relaxing." who would have guessed? She could just feel the stress melting off.

"Comfy?" Kitsi nearly screamed, seeing the small kwami floating over her.

"Whissp what did I say about coming in when I'm bathing?" she blushed dunking more into the water and suds to hide herself from her 'male' kwami'.

"And I told you, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he retorted having had both male and female holders. After over five centuries it was just common.

Kitsi pouted, "This better be good I was starting to relax." she fumed turning her back to the kwami, "I swear for a kwami you're more like a peeping tom." she leered.

"What I can't check up on my partner.", Whissp rolled his eyes, humans could be so sensitive. Looking back he happened to notice something interesting, "I didn't know you had a tattoo." he pointed out seeing markings on his partners back.

"Wha...?" she blinked.

"A little young." he teased, "What is it?" he questioned curiously trying to get a better image, "It looks like..."

"It's not a tattoo." she declined turning back, "It's a birthmark." she corrected.

He never seen a birthmark like that before. Most marks looked like smudges, dots, or images of some sort, even bruises. But what he just saw, from what he could see from the bubbles, was more defined and detailed. With a swivel through the air the fox kwami took residence on a rubber duck sail on the water.

"Think you might have over did it with the bubble bath?" he noted feeling like he could be consumed by the foaming substance, "Smells nice though." he commented sniffing the air.

"I didn't even put that much in the water." she defended, "Though I can't really complain, this stuff smells good. And feels great on my muscles." which ached after fighting akuma's and training.

"Well don't spend a lot in time in here." he said, "You'll turn into a prune." he teased the last part.

"You only want me to finish so you can get food." she pointed out.

"What I haven't had chili peppers yet." and he was hungry, "Remember you have two mouths to feed now." he added.

Kitsi gave a coy smile, "Sure why not. I suppose you both earned a huge meal for behaving while I was with my brothers." she giggled, "I'll be done in like ten minutes." she wanted to soak some more, "But if you can't wait there's a bag of candy in my jewelry case." she mentioned her case that was sitting on her desk.

"Sweet!" and here he thought he checked everywhere, "I mean spicy!" he exclaimed and headed off toward his beloved spicy treats.

"That little..." Kitsi shrugged and set back in the tub, "And he says I'm random."

After finishing up in the Kitsi quickly dried and changed into one of her track suits. Just as she suspected Whissp had been snacking on the spicy candy she used to feed him during school days.

"Good morning Lady Kitsi." Caliburr greeted.

"Good morning too you too." Kitsi greeted the now awake kwami, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes! The cold cave was quite enjoyable." she mentioned.

"Yeah the freezer is a pretty 'cool' place." Kitsi hummed.

"Enjoying yourself?" walking over to the desk she took a seat of the chair, Caliburr right behind her. Whissp was chewing, his cheeks filled like a squirrels. Taking her finger she slowly, but carefully poked one of the puffy cheeks. Whissp gave a small grumble before swallowing his spicy treat.

"How are you not fat?" she asked herself seeing as the bag was almost empty.

"Hey, transforming you takes a lot energy." Whissp stated, "We kwami's need all our energy. With you I need a day's worth to last one afternoon."

Kitsi blinked at the comment and smiled, "Fine then. So I guess you're to full of candy for breakfast." she pointed out that she was about to head down for one of the chef's delicious courses.

"Well let's not jump to conclusions." Whissp perked up, "A balance diet is key to keeping up one's energy." he commented.

"Of course." Kitsi hummed, "Come on, let's get downstairs for some breakfast." after finishing off the last piece of candy Whissp and Caliburr took residence in Kitsi's hair as she made her way out her room and down towards the kitchen to raid the fridge. As she made it to the dining area she found herself halted after nearly running into Andrew.

"Good morning Ms. Kitsi." he greeted the young lady.

"Oh, hey Andrew." she greeted back, "Hate to cut this short, but I was just heading into the kitchen for a quick breakfast." she pointed.

"Of course. What would you like?" he asked.

"Um, I was actually going to raid the kitchen." she admitted out loud, but quickly corrected herself, "I mean nothing much. Just some...pancakes, oatmeal, fruit, some apple juice would be nice..." she listed until she felt a yank on the back of her hair. No doubt Whissp, "Oh and some a couple of chili peppers." if Whissp hadn't eaten them.

Then another pull came. This time Caliburr.

"And a nice cold fruit smoothie." she added, which seemed agreeable to the kwami.

"Of course miss." he motioned and guided her to the dining room table, letting her take a seat, "I'll go inform the chefs to prepare your meal."

"Actually I was thinking I could try my hand at making breakfast." she offered. After hanging out with Marinette's parent's she had thought about working on her cooking skills.

"That won't be necessary." Andrew declined, "The staff, including myself, are under strict orders to make sure you don't lift a finger when it isn't necessary."

'Really?' she blinked, "Fine. But I still have my reservations about this." she stated.

Andrew gave a confirming nod before excusing himself to the kitchen.

'Okay so after breakfast I'll do a quick patrol of the city.'

* * *

In Ms. Mendeleev's Class...

Kitsi whistled as she came into class today. Dressed in a yellow dress shirt, a blue blazer with matching light blue caprices and yellow sneakers with star patterns on the side. Her weekend went well. Friday night she spent time with her big brothers out in the city, before returning home playing Super Mecha Strike Battle Royale and even Karaoke. It was great. Saturday and Sunday went on as usual in Kitsunes world. Three akuma's had been created over the weekend, but nothing the team couldn't handle. Even a second time around.

Walking into class Kitsi was going straight to her desk, still humming.

"Ms. Inari." Ms. Mendeleev called, "The principal left this for you. This isn't a postal drop off and I am no postal delivery person. Remember that in the future." she advised/warned before handing the student the envelope.

"Hai...I mean Oui." she nodded before accepting the letter, "Thank you Ms. Mendeleev." she gave a small smile before heading to her seat. While taking out her books she prepared for class and placed them on her desk. At first everything seemed normal, including the talk of the classroom, which of course, was Chloe bragging about the amazing party she had at her dad's hotel on Friday. How her's , or rather Sabrina's, party last Friday. Like she hadn't seen that coming. Even if she knew it was coming it still worked on her nerves, thought a lot less than before since most of her mood steamed from being ditched and lied too. But this time was different. She had been with her big brothers and had a great time.

'Operation: Hang Out with her Big Brother's, was a complete success.' just thinking about it made her nearly jump for joy. But held herself knowing it might be the right time, especially in Ms. Mendeleev's classroom.

While taking out her books she prepared for class and placed them on her desk. However all that changed when a certain unwelcome noise came into her ears. Of course what morning was complete without Chloe bragging about something or another or trying to down on some poor soul who caught her sight. And this time she was the lucky victim. And as she expected Chloe was bragging about her amazing party for her best and only friend.

"Īe, watashi wa mushiro." Kitsi replied not even looking at Chloe. Deciding to focus on something more productive she looked over the letter she had gotten from the teacher and reading the letter to herself.

" _Dear Sis, Thank you again for the cupcakes. Please accept these as a token of appreciation. I'll see you soon. With love,_

 _-Ame-_

Taking her case Kitsi opened a compartment on the side and slipped the note inside before shutting it, "I'll have to thank him when I see him later."

"Are you listening to me?" Chloe snapped seeing as Kitsi seemed more preoccupied.

Kitsi shook her head and then turned her attention to Sabrina.

"Sorry I missed your party Sabrina. It sounded like everyone had a good time." she seemed to apologize, even though she had no actual say in the matter, "Happy Birthday." she offered before handing her an envelope, "I got you a card." seeing how she didn't get a chance to give it to her at the hotel.

"Oh thank you." Sabrina said accepting the birthday card.

"No problem." she replied back, "Glad to 'hear' your party was nice." she commented.

"Please, it was beyond amazing." Chloe corrected proudly.

Just then Adrien walked into class and instantly greeted his best friend. Soon his gaze found the conversion at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on up there?" he asked pointing up.

"You know the regular classroom drama. Chloe's getting started early." Nino pointed out, "Trust me you might want to step back from that." he gave a friendly warning.

"That is not good..." Adrien frowned. An upset Chloe meant no one was going to be happy. Plus if she was trying to start something with Kitsi someone was going to end up hurt.

"Yeah, but dudette doesn't seem to be phased by it." Nino explained.

Curious and worried Adrien went up to make sure no one got hurt.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh just ignore her Adriken's." Chloe cooed, "She's just being a big baby because she wasn't invited to my party." she pointed out, though being overly exaggerated.

"Wasn't that party for Sabrina?" Adrien corrected.

"Details." Chloe shrugged, "Speaking of which did I tell you? Guess who showed up? Rain!" she exclaimed.

"Rain?" the boy seemed amazed.

"The lead singer of RVER!" she boosted.

'This explains so much...' Kitsi thought with a shake of her head, but then broke into a snicker.

"Wow Rain was there." Adrien seemed amazed.

"Wait you weren't there?" Kitsi asked of her native tongue.

"Of course Adrien was there." Chloe cut in.

"Well not the whole time." he admitted, "I was pretty tired after my last shoot and just went there to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday and to drop off a gift." he explained.

"Well it was amazing. Though not expected being at the Le Grand Paris." Chloe continued to boost, "Much better than being at a boring ice cream parlor."

"Have you tried their triple chocolate and banana milkshakes? They are delicious." Kitsi responded, "Guess I'll have to be content with just hanging out at home with my brother's."

"Alright enough chit-chat, time for class." Ms. Mendeleev instructed all students to their seats and class began.

* * *

In the school yard...

"Is she still talking about that?" Kitsi rolled her eyes, "I swear she just wants to get a rise out of me" or just to hear herself talk. She shook her head and continued her school work.

"Why don't you just ignore that girl?" Whissp commented, "She just wants to brag and get a rise out of you."

"I could really careless about some party. I mean all best wishes to Sabrina, but Chloe is just nerve wrecking sometimes." she took a long sip of her drink.

"True she does wreck the nerves." Caliburr agreed having only known the girl a couple of days, but felt she got the general idea, "Are you positive she isn't one of Hawkmoth's akuma's?" this wouldn't be the first time the little kwami asked the question of Chloe being a super-villain finding no normal person would act like she did.

"If only." she wished lucky charm could do something about that, "But she's kinda harmless." just annoying. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her CD player, deciding to listen to some music while she read. After placing the CD inside she pressed the play button and listened to the music before looking through her textbook. As she let the music wash over her, becoming almost lost in the hard beats and lyrics. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out she quickly scrolled through her messages before pulling up one from her brother, Akihiko. It was a fuchsia envelope with a photo attachment. Pressing the load button a picture popped up on the screen.

"Is that you with Rain!?" Marinette gasped in disbelief. Kitsi nearly jumped from her seat at the sudden noise and then to see her friend leaning over her. For what reason she didn't know, it still was a surprise at the intrusion.

"Seriously Alya..." she rubbed her ear, "Watashi wa kanojo ga watashi no komaku o yabutta to omou." she hissed a bit. However as she began to take in the gravity of the situation, the words of the young designer began to sink in.

As she looked at the photo of Kitsi and the lead singer Rain. The picture itself were the two in a friendly, playful, hug. With three other male's in the photo.

"When was this?" Marinette asked still in a bit of shock.

Kitsi paled a bit feeling like a deer caught in headlights and began to think, "Well this? It's um...just a picture and..." she paused and remembered where she was, were they were, "You come with me?" she practically hissed before anyone was the wiser she dragged the her away from the courtyard, thankfully unnoticed because of the attention still being hogged by Chloe. She brought the two to a secluded classroom and after making sure the coast was clear she locked the door with them inside.

"Kitsi how did you get this picture?" Marinette asked.

"Right..." she she gave a nervous smile, "The truth is I...I'm...uh..." she hesitated for a moment, "Making a charm for Rain!" she blurted out.

"A charm?" she looked like she wasn't expecting that.

Kitsi nodded quickly, "Yes." she had to roll with it, "At the hotel Rain noticed my earrings."

"Your earrings?"

"Yes the replica's I made of Ladybug's." she explained, "Remember the one's I showed you."

"Oh you mean those." Marinette seemed to remember the replica's.

"Yeah. He found out I went here and asked me to make him a special charm." technically it was only half a lie, also leaving out a few personal details for obvious reasons.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kitsi nodded, "Sorry I was being so tight lipped about it. They...Rain...wanted to keep it hush, hush." at least she tried too. No point in denying it. They wouldn't leave her alone either way and probably would have hounded her for every detail, "He didn't want to pressure me."

"That is so..." Marinette sounded excited, "Incredible." Marinette could understand the other's situation having been through it herself.

"Congrats Kitsi." Marinette offered.

"Thanks." she offered back with a wary smile, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you guys. It was just...pressure to be given such a task." and her friends seemed to understand.

"I understand." Marinette nodded, "I know what it's like to be under pressure."

"It's okay." she couldn't fully blame her, "But remember this is a secret."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Marinette promised, "You have my word, our lips our sealed."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pink and they both interlocked their pinkies in a promise to secrecy.

"Thank Kami..." she gave a sigh of relief, "Now that that's settled. We best head back out before someone noticed we're missing." or noticed she had dragged off her classmate again.

"Thanks for understanding Mari." she smiled having finally been able to talk to someone about this.

"It's fine." Marinette insisted, "I mean it's really exciting actually, you know doing such a project."

"It's not a really big deal." Kitsi admitted, "Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to do it."

Marinette offered another smile as they headed back towards the courtyard.

"So when Rain was up here last week?"

"He was returning my sketchbook." explaining how it fell out during her escape from the hotel and how he came to ask her for the project, "I'll tell you more later." she promised noting they were still in school and she wanted to keep it a secret until after she finished the charm.

"Hey Kitsi. Marinette." a voice called and the two looked up to see Alya and Nino headed toward them.

"Hey guys." the two greeted.

"Listen to this. RVER is having an autograph signing this afternoon." Alya showed the two the announcement.

"An autograph signing? Really?" Marinette sounded excited.

"Yeah a bunch of us are going after school. You guys in?" Nino asked.

"Sure!" Marinette agreed.

"Sorry unfortunately I'm going to have to pass." Kitsi apologized, "I'm actually have to meet up with my brother's today." she explained.

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah they have some projects they're working on and they wanted a second opinion outside each other." Kitsi replied.

"Really? Sorry."

"If you want we can try to pick you up an autograph." Alya offered.

"Oh that's not necessary." considering she already had each of the band's autographs', "I mean I don't want you to go through too much trouble."

"It's cool." Nino said, "This is going to be awesome!" he declared.

"Right." Kitsi gave a snicker, "Excuse me I need to run to my locker before class." excusing herself the group could still her snickering as she left.

"So what were you two talking about?" Alya suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marinette raised in eyebrow.

"She means after home girl dragged you off." Nino pointed having.

"Oh that...well I um...we...she wanted my...opinion." Marinette replied rather nervously, "You know on some...designs she's working on."

"What kind of designs?" Alya asked curiously.

"Oh nothing big. Just some draft sketches she's playing with."

"Are you okay Marinette you seem a bit nervous."

'Actually you know I think I might be coming down with something. Fever, chills, oh my stomach." she began acting out a number of symptoms, "I think I should head to nurse. Excuse me!" before she could be questioned further she dashed off.

"What was that about?"

"Hmm..." something was up and Alya's reporter senses were sending off all kinds of signals.

* * *

The next day...

When Kitsi got to school the next morning she had went straight to the library. She needed to step her game up having put off learning about Caliburr's powers since trying to juggle things with her older brothers. Walking down the hallway she noticed Kim carrying Chloe, physically, while Alix was holding her books. A job usually done for Sabrina who was only holding her purse. Closing her locker she prepared to see what was happening, but halted at the last second, "Remember your promise Kitsi, stay out of it." she whispered to herself. With her things in hand she headed to library knowing she couldn't get involved with this. Plus she had bigger things to worry about. Like figuring out how to work Caliburr's miraculous.

Between her classes and witnessing her classmates doing various tasks she was beginning to get a headache. If they weren't carrying books, they were doing homework, writing notes, fetching food and drinks, and other menial chores for the two girls. It was absurd, it was insane, it was...

"Absolutely annoying." Kitsi shook her head. During her free period Kitsi took refuge in what could now be described as her private area, the school roof.

"What's up with you?" Whissp questioned nibbling on a hot pepper.

"Are you serious? Did you not see what was happening?" she referred to the scene downstairs, "I can't deal with this again. Once was enough."

"I'm confused." Caliburr admitted.

"Basically all of her classmates have been tempted by the blond one and the lair." Whissp commented with disinterest.

"I still don't get it."

"It's like this. Remember that band that everyone is talking about?" he reminded earning a small nod from the dragon kwami, "Well at this moment those two girls are using the power of tickets to hypnotize them all into being their slaves." he explained carefully for the other to follow, "Think Hawkmoth, but less fighting and more drama."

"Oh! You mean the band your brother sings in." Caliburr stated remembering her holder was siblings with him "I can't lie that their music is quite amusing." she commented.

"And it explains why everyone is treating them like queens." at least more than usual. It all made sense. Chloe and Lila were bribing the students with the promise of a concert ticket. That's why everyone was going out of their way to be nice to them, or in Chloe's case tolerant.

"You could say it's unbelievable. But with those two, I would be lying." Whissp commented knowing full well those two brats wouldn't pass a chance at power or attention. But with having a spare ticket and knowing her classmates wanted to see the show they had created a situation where they could hold control, "Plus remember this has happened before." he reminded.

"Though isn't it wrong to take advantage of your own classmates in such a way?" Caliburr asked.

"What do you expect? One's a brat and the other's a pathological liar." Kitsi exhaled, "Plus with the ticket looming over their heads their exploiting them for messages, homework, sparkling water." she tried not to gag.

"That is not good." Caliburr said with distaste.

"Welcome to school." Whissp commented.

"Lady Kitsi if you know this and have such a problem with it why don't you do something about it?" Caliburr pointed out.

"I advised her to use her 'connections'." connections being her brother, Rain." Whissp mentioned, "But that would be a 'misuse of power'."

"You know I can't do that." well she could, but she wasn't at that point yet. Plus she had promised herself not to go out of her way if she didn't have to. But this wasn't something easy to ignore or look past, "Plus I still haven't figured out this time repeat thing. Even when I know what's going to happen, it doesn't make it much easier to deal with." because she didn't know what effect it would have on the future if she ever got back.

"Again your morals are completely random. Either you want to stop this or you don't. It's not really your problem." Whissp pointed out and that's what Kitsi was uncomfortable with, "Plus with this whole time reversing scenario I think you're doing things all wrong."

"I am? Wait what do you mean?" she questioned.

"I say make the most out of it." he suggested.

"You heard what Master Fu said." She reminded, "I should be trying to learn more about..."

"Yeah he said don't change big things." Whissp reminded back, "Making things better for you isn't a bad thing."

"Well...I guess." she sounded tempted, "But still we have to remain focused. For all we know this could also be some kind of akuma at work. No offense Caliburr."

"None taken." Caliburr seemed okay with the comment.

"Well until then I say live it up." Whissp commented, "You have been through it, why not get what you always wanted and stop worrying about everyone else all the time. Plus if you ask me you deserve some good luck." he pointed out.

"Hm" she pondered, "What do you think Caliburr?" she asked.

"I don't know much about your time. But after living for centuries I find that sometimes there's is nothing wrong with do over." Caliburr commented, "Though I do ask we are carefully when dabbling in time."

"I guess since all this has already happened." maybe a little change wouldn't hurt. She already changed things and nothing bad has happened. Plus what was so bad about wanting to spend time with her brothers. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a silver pocket watch. Opening it up she looked at her watch she noticed the time, "Free period is almost over. I should probably head to my locker." gathering her things she prepared to head back into the school, "Hopefully this week will hurry and go." after Whissp and Caliburr took their place inside her case she headed back down. As she headed to her locker she was passing a classroom when she was stopped by a smell.

She sniffed the air, "Is that lemon meringue~" with a mischievous grin Kitsi peeked into the home economics room, "Wait lemon meringue?" looking inside she spotted a familiar head of blue and pigtails.

"Marinette?" the girl in question gave a surprised squeak before looking to see Kitsi.

"Oh Kitsi, what are you doing here?" Marinette blinked.

"I smelt baked goods and just had to be nosy." she joked, "What's cooking good loo...I mean what are you baking Mari?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not baking anything." she denied.

'Ding!' rang the timer on the oven.

"Then what's in the oven?" she pointed over to the oven. Before Marinette could make an excuse Kitsi had already sidestepped over to the over and opened the door to reveal three trays of oval cake pans.

"Kitsi wait it's..."

"Cake." she noted. Using the ovenmit's she removed the three pans and set them on the cooling rack, "Is something wrong Mari? You seem a bit...frazzled."

"Me? Fine. I mean I'm fine just doing a bit of after school baking."

"I can see. How come you didn't do it at home? You live in a bakery."

"Oh no reason. My parents are so busy I didn't want to get in the way." she offered as she began mixing ingredients into one of the bowls, "Could you hand me those lemons?"

Kitsi grabbed the bowl of lemons and handed them to Marinette, "So what's this new recipe?" she asked getting a strange feeling something was up.

"Oh nothing special, just a three layer cake with lemon meringue frosting." she explained as she grated some lemon into the frosting mix.

"A bit sour for my taste, but sounds yummy." she smirked, "Mind if I have a piece? I do enjoy being your guinea pig." especially the tasting kind.

"Not this time." she declined, "This cake is a bit...special. So no nibbling."

Kitsi frowned at this, "Um Marinette, is there..."

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped, "I'm out of sugar. How can I finish the glaze without sugar." she seemed to weep.

"It's okay Marinette. I'll go find some more sugar. Pretty sure they have some in the cafeteria pantry." and she knew how to get the key, "Wait right here. But when I come back you and me are going to have a talk." after leaving the classroom Kitsi went to grab some sugar.

As she headed toward the cafeteria until she found herself stopped by a familiar and unwanted voice.

"Sabrina did you remember to book my session at the hair dresser?" Chloe questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Kitsi rolled her eyes at the girls vanity. Plus she wore the same hairstyle everyday. As much as she goes to the salon it's no wonder her hair hasn't fallen out.

"All set Chloe." Sabrina confirmed.

"Great. With all this free time I have I have time to focus on the most important thing." she smirked, "Me."

'Ugh.' Kitsi felt sick. Again.

"What do you have tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well..ugh...we have that project in home economics due tomorrow. You know where we all have to re-create a cake design." she re-explained the project.

'Cake recipe?'

"I have that covered." she claimed proudly.

"Oh did you already finish?" she asked curiously.

Chloe laughed, "Me baking, not with these nails. No I got someone to do that. Why should I waste my time with something as common as baking, when I can get the baker's daughter for menial tasks."

Kitsi gasp, she was talking about Marinette, "That little..." she hissed as she continued to listen to the conversation. Her eyes flashing a dangerous yellow.

"Anyway that little assignment is dealt with." she smirked, "All my boring work is being down by the commoners. It's like having more own servants. At least ones I can bring to school."

'That brat!' not the word she was thinking, but it would do.

"They even think they're coming to the concert with me. Can you believe it!" she laughed mockingly.

"..Right..." Sabrina frowned but didn't say anything at her 'friend' mocking their classmates, "Who are you taking to the concert?" she asked half curious and half hopeful.

"Well that's a no brainier, Adrien of course." Chloe stated that she would invite her childhood friend and self-proclaimed boyfriend.

"A-Adrien?" Sabrina looked like she had just been smacked in the face, but then that would have been more civil, "But doesn't he already have a ticket to the concert."

"Of course. Someone like him and me can afford to get tickets. Plus since Rain is staying at Daddy's hotel I can go see him anytime I want."

Kitsi fumed hearing the blond brag on and on. She clearly had no respect for anyone, especially not her best friend who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Anyway I'm headed off to the salon. Bye." with a flip of her hair the blond terror was off leaving her obviously heartbroken friend behind. After a moment she just stood there and with a kicked looked went on her way. Once the cost was clear Kitsi stepped out of her hiding spot.

Kitsi huffed at the sight. With resolve in mind Kitsi turned and headed back. Kitsi burst into the room startling the young designer to where she nearly dropped the bowl of icing.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Kitsi nearly yelled, "Are you making baked treats for Chloe?" she seemed to accuse.

"What? No. Of course not. There just um...a new recipe I've been working on." she denied.

"Mari." she folded her arms.

"Okay you caught me." she finally broke down, "I may have offered, but in no way tried to bribe, Chloe by doing her home economics project." which explained why she was in the room baking after class hours.

"Marinette." she looked at her friend in disappointment with vague pieces of sadness.

"It's not as bad as you think. I was just helping." she tried to excuse.

"Are you even listening to yourself? This is Chloe. Do you actually think she'll give you or anyone her extra ticket." she didn't even consider her best friend and personal assistant, Sabrina, who was probably upset at this moment.

"No, but maybe if she get's a good grade on her assignment. Plus I have been working on some new pieces that she might like to wear." and that was the last straw. Grabbing hold to Marinette she looked her straight in the eye.

"Get a hold to yourself girl!" she shook her friend trying to get some sense into her, "You're thinking of bargaining to that spoiled witch." it might sound harsh, but it was the truth.

"But..." she frowned, "This might be the only way I can get a ticket to the concert. Plus I can't let Chloe or Lila go to the concert with Adrien." the thought drove her crazy of either one of them asking him out on a date.

"But this isn't any better. You're doing someone else's homework. Chloe's. Also, a three layer cake with a lemon meringue glaze." she pointed out, "Chloe doesn't even know what a measuring spoon is for." she reminded how dismal the girl was at even the basic points of cooking. She had a problem even boiling water, mostly because she didn't know how a stove work.

"Your right, the teacher would never buy it." she panicked, "I'll have to start over. Make something simple." she began to prepare to make another cake.

Kitsi face palmed, running it down her face, "Marinette one of these day's we need to have a talk about your priorities." or lack thereof.

"I'm fine Kitsi really." Marinette yawned showing signs of tiredness.

"This has gone on far enough." Kitsi took her case and opened one of the slots on the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. Not a second later she found Kitsi handing her something. It looked like a strip of paper, "What is this?" carefully taking the piece of paper she found it was a ticket. That is until she read the name on the ticket...

"Oh my...is this...a...a..." she gasped, "A ticket to see RVER!" she looked in disbelief even as she held in her hands.

"H-How did...when...why..." she stammered still trying to collect herself.

"To answer your questions in order. I got tickets from my brothers a couple of days a go. And lastly they were a birthday gift." she explained.

"But...but..."

"Marinette syllables. Remember to use complete sentences." she tried to calm her friend, "Come on breathe. Deep breathes." she couched.

"Sorry but this is so...unbelievable." she finally seemed to calm down, "But why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"Try not to sweat the details." Kitsi replied, "Just give it Chloe and finish the deed." best case scenario she fails for obviously getting someone overqualified to do work for her. Again.

"But first things, first." she turned to look at the room, "Let's get this place cleaned up." she pointed out the small mess in the room.

"Uh, right." Marinette blushed a bit at the mess she had made.

"After we get done here I think it would be best to call an emergency meeting." Kitsi suggested.

"Emergency meeting?"

Kitsi nodded before taking out her phone and sending out the mass text, she had all she could stand and she couldn't stands no more. "This madness must end before it begins." after the message was sent out, Kitsi returned her attention to Marinette.

"Marinette get cleaned up. Were headed over to the bakery." she instructed.

"But the cake..."

"Bring it, we'll need snacks." she concluded, they began cleaning up the station. After a quick pick up they headed over to Marinette's house. After an hour the students finally made it to the bakery. While the students were seated at the booths. Once everyone was settled Kitsi took the podium, so to speak.

"Now then I've called this impromptu meeting because of an issue I've been noticing throughout class." in translation that means, 'All these favors is making me pity you all more than being angry.'.

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"For all day you've all have been at each other's throats. You're friends, but you're trying to figuratively kill each other for tickets to a concert." she looked at the students who seemed look in shame at how they had been acting, "I get you like the band and I'm not here to judge. In fact I was going to keep a safe distance from this. But seeing you bend over just to please Chloe and Lila, there's only so much one person can stand to watch." and she had seen too much.

"Kim you've been carrying Chloe to all her classes and all over school." she looked at the athlete.

"Not all over." he refuted.

"Not the issue. She has two legs she can walk on her own." she stated, "Nathaniel you've been drawing nothing but pictures of Lila." because they were doing likeness pictures in class and had to make a personal photo of themselves.

"N-no I haven't." the artist shook his head.

"Your drawing right now on the napkin." she pointed out the artist doodling on one of the napkins. Looking like a deer in headlights he quickly put the picture away, "And Max. How much homework are you planning on doing for them?"

"This is just a few calculus problems." Max concluded having been using his calculator since he walked through the door.

"Calculus? We haven't even finished algebra yet." half of them couldn't even get based particle physics.

"So we're doing a couple of favors. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you guys are sucking up to two of the most pretentious individuals in school and for what? Concert tickets."

"But it's RVER."

"Doesn't matter." she sliced her hand through the air, "Again while I'm not here to judge, I can't stand by and watch this madness continue. Plus let's be real those two will probably be trying to take a certain 'blond model' to the concert." the student's seemed to be deliberating Kitsi's words. Even if it was hard to take in the chances of any of them getting the extra ticket was slime to not since both girls wanted to bring Adrien with them.

"Now I think I've found some common ground on this." she began, "Something that will put in end to this favor fest." and save the remaining dignity the students had.

"Now then my first suggestion was having a viewing party." she suggested.

"A viewing party?"

"Yeah we can all meet at my house, make some snacks, and watch the concert from the convenience of an entertainment room." she offered. Though she had a huge entertainment room with flat screen tv's, not many students seemed at the idea of watching a concert at someone's home instead of being there in person.

"I know it's not as 'fun' as going to a live concert, but let's be realistic. Not everyone is going to go to the concert." she reminded that their was only two tickets in each girls possession and if they couldn't get Adrien to go, everyone else was only given a slim chance of actually going, "So why not just come together and watch it together." again there seemed to be some debating from the students.

"Just think about it." Kitsi spoke again, "Concert or not, we at least have to agree that this won't get out of control. And the offer still stands for everyone to come over and watch the concert at my ma...house." she added hoping her classmates would extend her offer.

* * *

The next day...

Kitsi sat at her desk, fingers strumming at her desk. Apparently her words didn't extend far enough in the way she hoped.

"Couldn't even wait one day could they." she silently fumed with a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder why I even try." she shook her head. She thought her plan was good. Maybe if she explained about her living arrangements then...

"What is going on with everyone?" Adrien asked having arrived to class seeing all his classmates either with Chloe or Lila.

"Something I like to call the death of dignity." she replied, "It's one of the final days before the concert. Those two pretty much have everyone on a leash for that extra ticket and backstage pass." which was getting sadder with every second, "Also heads up you're on their radar." she warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Adrien gave a small gulp, "Hopefully things will return to normal after the concert." he offered optimistically.

"I wish it was that simple." she sighed closing her book, "I managed to save Marinette from one of them." which was a high consultation.

"I might have to agree with you on that. Even Nino is caught up in all this." Adrien frowned seeing his best friend being taken advantage of, "So will you be attending the concert?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, just couldn't bring myself to burn those tickets." she replied.

Adrien's eyes widened, "What?"

"Just kidding Agreste." she chuckled, "Those tickets ticket's were expensive. Oh before I forget." reaching into her book bag she pulled out a small box, "I believe this is yours." she handed him the small container, "One Ladybug charm."

"Wow you made this?" Adrien gave a slight gasp seeing the charm inside.

"Don't sound so surprised." zipping up her backup she set it back to the side, "As you'll notice it's a ladybug locket. On the back you'll notice a small green paw print." turning the locket over he noticed the green paw print, "When you press it the locket will open and you can place a photograph inside." there was even fox tail clips to tie everything together. Hey Kitsune needed some love too.

"Wow this is amazing." Adrien complimented.

"No problem. It was rather interesting to make." she nodded, "Glad to have another satisfied customer."

As the bell rang students went to the seats as the teacher began calling roll. Kitsi observed the classroom carefully, feeling a shift in the air. The classroom was divided and fracture even if things seemed normal a tensity was growing making Kitsi fidget. Perhaps this was her foc sensing a disaster looming. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

After class ended Kitsi was at her locker grabbing her books from her next class. While she was placing things in her book bag, checking on Whispp she prepared to leave, only halted by a group of students or at this point Chloe's entourage walking past her and cutting her off. As she watched them hurdle off she happened to catch a certain brunette falling behind having dropped some of her books. As she went to pick them up a the 'herd' was getting further and further away.

After a quick curse of herself Kitsi closed her locker before heading down the hall. Picking up a couple of books along the way she now stood behind Sabrina as she continued to gather what we're no doubt Chloe;s thing's.

"You okay Sabrina?"

"Oh fine, just dropped a few things." she replied setting the books and papers together.

"I can see that." she noted gathering up a few of the books. After a moment of silence a thought crossed Kitsi's mind.

"Hey Sabrina." once she caught the other's attention she continued, "You know my parents sent me an extra ticket to the RVER concert this weekend and..." she smacked herself on the forehead, "I don't think I'll be needing it." she replied, "Why don't you take it and enjoy the concert."

"Really?" she looked in disbelief, "Why are you giving me this to me?" they weren't exactly friends given how Kitsi and Chloe interacted.

"You're a good person Sabrina. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." she complimented only to receive a surprise hug not even a second later.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem." besides after putting up with Chloe with who knows how long she deserved something, "Just remember what I said and have fun." she gave her one of her energetic smile.

"I will, thank you." after grabbing the last of her books Sabrina hurried to rejoin the group that formed around Chloe.

Kitsi gave a slight shrug before heading off to class. The day seemed to progress as such, well it would have if not for the akuma attack that afternoon.

'Perfect'

* * *

"I am the Goalkeeper!" the akuma declared as he stood in the main streets, "Nothing will get past me!" as police guided people to safety others were trying to hold the akuma off. But as his name implied he either blocked people who tried to get near or sent them back with a barrage of hockey pucks.

"None of you can get passed me!" sending out another barrage of hockey pucks toward civilians they were suddenly deflected by none other than the miraculous fox Kitsune. People cheered seeing the fiery heroine step in, prepared to protect the city.

"Round too." she stepped up towards the goalie.

"I am the GoalKeeper!" the akuma roared out, "Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" he demanded only seeing Kitsune.

"My teammates will be a bit late." she spun her staff, a glint in her yellow eyes, "I'm the enforcer of the group."

"Teammates are all the same. I don't need anyone to win. I am the ultimate player!" he declared as he set a line of pucks down and striking them toward the fox superheroine. As the neared Kitsune blocked them sending them upwards. As they came back down she hit them back at the akuma who blocked them.

"That the best you got!" Kitsune challenged. Apparently not since he again summoned more hockey pucks and firing them at Kitsune who would knock them away or deflect them back at their sender with her staff. Even for the second go around this was still tricky.

" _Goal Keeper this girl is not your concern." Hawkmoth spoke inside his head, "Your real opponents are Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

"I must defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the akuma declared, sending out another wave of hockey pucks Kitsune prepared to deflect them. As she brought her staff up in mid-swing the pucks exploded sending Kitsune skidding back from the blast. She managed to dismount on one of the police cars, but found the akuma had taken off in her distraction.

"Again with this.", with a jump she headed up to the roofs for a better view. Using her flute she summoned a line of smoke and activated her communicator.

"Call Ladybug and Chat Noir." she commanded and waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of minutes she finally got an answer. Thankfully on both ends.

"Kitsune. What's happening?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh nothing, say you guys up for a little hockey?" she asked.

"Hockey?"

"Taking up a new 'stick'?" Chat joked gaining a annoyed silence from his two teammates, "I'm guessing that one didn't score me any points."

"I call that a fowl." Ladybug sighed.

"On a serious note we've got a hockey player turned akuma trying to start a brawl on the Paris streets." Kitsune explained, "He slipped away and I could use some backup." though thinking about she could probably handle the akuma. She had already fought them once.

"We're on our way." Chat said.

"Do you know where he might be headed?" Ladybug asked.

"Well he got some new orders from his 'couch'." she referred to Hawkmoth, "My guess he's looking for you guys. Be careful, he's got a good slap shot." she warned, "I'm going to try and draw his attention for as long as I can."

"Right. Let's hurry and meet at the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug advised to lure him to a space they could work with.

"I'll meet you guys there." if it's Ladybug and Chat Noir puck for brains wanted, then he was going to get it. In more ways than one. Using her flute Kitsune activated her powers. With a spin she slammed the staff down and summoned a group of Ladybug's, Chat Noirs, and even copies of herself. Sending them out they we're bait to lead GoalKeeper to the Eiffel Towers.

Once it was set the real Kitsune headed over toward the monument where her comrades were already waiting at the top.

"Glad you guys made it." Kitsune greeted her comrades.

"Sorry for the delay. Hope you didn't have any trouble."

"Oh no trouble." she dismissed, "I got the some clones leading GoalKeeper here." she explained.

"Good." Ladybug nodded, "Did you find where the akuma was?"

She listed some of the items that stood out to her, "I think maybe it's in helmet." she pointed towards her head, "Looks like this might turn into an actual brawl." which was fine with her.

"Alright let's get ready." Ladybug spoke, "It'll take all of us. You guys flank him and I'll go for the helmet."

"Right!" the two nodded.

Just then one of the clones had finally lead the akuma to the tower. The purple and red armored akuma looked up seeing the three superheroes on top the tower.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" he roared, "I want your Miraculous!"

"He knows I here too." Kitsune said in offense.

"Here he comes!" the three prepared for battle as GoalKeeper charged toward them. His metallic skates clicking against the metal of the beams of the tower.

The battle was long and fierce. While Kitsune and Chat Noir kept the akuma busy. Kitsune used her After Burn to weaken the GoalKeeper and block his exploding pucks. Chat destroyed his hockey stick with his cataclysm. And for the grand finally Ladybug was able to use her yo-yo to grab and remove the helmet. After smashing it the akuma emerged out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" after purifying the akuma the city was returned to it's peaceful state once again as another victim was removed from Hawkmoths evil.

"Pound it!" the three heroes celebrated their latest victory. After making sure the player was safe and explaining the situation he was released to the medics to give him a full check. Then came Kitsune's least favorite things. Dealing with reporters. In the past she could just disappear and let her comrades handle them. Now that she was public it seemed rude to both her comrades and the reporters themselves. Usually it was just smiling and waving, but with a new heroine about people seemed to want to learn more about the fox themed superheroine. The questions were the standard hero questions.

'How was the fight?'

'What did you think of the newest akuma?'

'What is your opinion on Hawkmoth?'

One reporter even asked her why Hawkmoth and the akuma didn't appear interested in her her miraculous to which Kitsune playfully responded.

"Guess he's not into necklaces." which seemed plausible in some terms. Though personally ironic considering what his miraculous was. But once the beeping of their miraculous began, it signaled the end of Q & A. And on que Kitsune to provide their escape in a screen of orange smoke.

* * *

On top of a Parisian building the three heroes watched from above. Thanks to Kitsune's smokescreen they were able to escape before their miraculous timed out or being hounded by reporters and fans.

"Thanks for the quick escape." the three heroes stood on top one of the buildings, away from the questions and camera's of reporters and fans.

"No problem. I've been practicing." Kitsune commented giving a few light stretches, "Though maybe we could switch it up a bit. I'm thinking bubbles next time." she began listing a few possibly effects she could conjure up.

"That sounds paws-itivly clawsome" Chat seemed interested.

"Just try not to go overboard." Ladybug advised, but didn't seem against it. But since Kitsune was new to the hero scene and being in the public eye she didn't want her misusing her powers if not necessary.

"No paw-mises." she joked.

"Nice one." Chat sickered.

"Please don't start." one punster was enough for one team.

"I get it. One pun permission." Kitsune grinned.

"That's all I ask." Ladybug seemed to agree to the terms, "Though i have to admit you handled yourself pretty well with the reporters."

"Though one of their questions really stood out. Why doesn't Hawkmoth want any other miraculous but mine and LB's?"

"I think Hawkmoth is just underestimating me." Kitsune commented, "Which works for me. Cause it makes it so much sweeter when we win!" she declared.

"Point taken. Though we shouldn't underestimate Hawkmoth." Ladybug advised, "Now that our team has grown he's sure to up his game."

"One out of three at best." Chat Noir commented, "Though we can't help but win. Especially with our 'good luck charm'." he wiggled his eyebrows towards Ladybug.

"Oh Chat..." she exhaled, but offered a smile, "I'll see you guys tonight for patrol. Bug Out!" using her yo-yo she swung away.

Chat Noir sighed fondly, "Until tonight My Lady~"

Kitsune snickered, "You got it bad." she commented.

"Can't deny that." he was happy to admit, "She's just so...amazing." he sighed still looking where Ladybug had swung away.

Again Kitsune snickered, then reaching out her hand she pet her teammate on the head, "Can't argue with you. And know I'll happy support LadyNoir." she offered her support for their 'relationship', "Anyway good luck Ro-meow. Fox out!" in a puff of smoke Kitsune disappeared.

* * *

At Marinette's House...

After school Kitsi had decided to pay a visit to her favorite aspiring designer. Usually she would call first, but she decided to surprise her and make sure she was keeping her word. Considering the fact Chloe seemed to come to class with a bunt cake, she seemed to know the answer. After greeting her parents she was allowed upstairs where Marinette was said to be in her room studying.

Once she went up the stairs and towards the trap she gave it a couple of knocks, "Mari-caroon!" she called, "I hope your descent." she announced before pushing the trapdoor up. As she entered the bedroom the first thing she spotted was her classmate at her desk. Obviously focused on the work at hand. Carefully she crept through the trap door, sneaking across the floor until she was right behind her classmate. Staring over her shoulder she quietly watched her sketching in her notebook. Headphones in her ear while her music player showed she was listening to Jagged Stone.

"Awe so focused." she whispered trying hard not to give herself away, but then again...while the other was busy she took the time to set her things on the bed and and as she glanced around, she happened to spot a poster set on her wall.

It was a poster of the four members of RVER. Each stationed at their prime professions, but silhouetted with their prevailing colors. Rain was a striking silver, Veil in a elegant, but bold blue, Ether in a calming green, and Rise electrifying yellow.

'Nice job' she smiled at the art work.

"Ahhhh!" came somewhat of a scream from behind her followed by a crash. Turning around Kitsi found her classmate and current owner of the room on the floor. Likely fallen.

"You okay Mari?" she asked.

"K-Kitsi what...when?"

Kitsi gave a light sigh before walking over and helping her up, "So what were you saying?" she asked helping her friend back into her chair.

"When did you get in my room?" she questioned.

"About..." she turned to look at her pocket watch, "Five minutes ago." she noted the time, "I saw you were busy and decided to look around." clearly. The young designer had stopped to take a break and when she turned around she saw a figure and nearly had a heart attack.

"O-Okay." she blinked trying to compose herself, "Did you need anything?"

"Just coming to visit my favorite designer." of course, "So what are you up too? Working on some new designs for clothes?"

"Not really? I was actually working on homework and got a bit sidetracked." she admitted having started, but her equations turned into doodles.

"Well that's okay." Kitsi took a set on Marinette's bed, "It's easy to get distracted." especially when doing math, "I see you managed to get a poster of RVER." she pointed out.

"Y-Yeah." she nodded, "Well actually Alya got it for me. With the akuma attack and everything I didn't get a chance to make it to the signing."

"Sorry Mari." Kitsi offered her sympathy, "Hey maybe you get meet the band at the concert this Friday." she mentioned. Now that she had a ticket she could go and have another chance to get their autographs.

"Right, the concert." she nearly forget, "Speaking of which I wanted to, um, thank you for giving me a ticket." she said honestly, "Though why did you?"

"Well one, you looked like your about to lose your head. Two, you clearly want the ticket and are willing to even make a deal with the devils to get it, and lastly your my friend." she smiled at the last part, "Plus you did keep my secret." she added.

Marinette looked at her and smiled back, "Thanks Kitsi, you're the best."

"I know." she laughed, "But don't think that ticket is free. I'm going to need something from you." she added.

"Huh? Such as?"

She pressed one of her fingers to her forehead in a thinking motion, "If my memory serves me right you never made me those red velvet cupcakes with the black cherry filling and icing." she reminded, "As payment for the ticket you shall back for me a dozen of those cupcakes to be delivered by this Friday." she happily ordered, "Sound like a fair trade?"

Marinette nodded, "That sounds more than fair. I'll get right on it." she agreed to the terms, "But what about the cake?"

"Don't sweat it Marinette." Kitsi commented, "Just promise me you won't try trading favors with Chloe again." or anyone else for that matter.

"Sure." she nodded, "I learned my lesson. It was a bit of a long shot thinking I could get a ticket from Chloe of all people." what was she thinking? She sooner get a easy surrender from Hawkmoth.

"True." Kitsi had to agree, "But your optimism is what I love about you. Always look ahead even when there is a brick wall right in front of you!"

"Well that's one way to put it..." she thought, "How's your 'special' project coming along?"

"It's going well." she replied, "I went to the Le Grand Paris to show Rain the ring and he loved it."

"That's great!" Marinette said with excitement.

"Thanks Mari." Kitsi smiled, "Now I just have to add the finishing touches and it will be ready to be rocked on Rain's finger." not that she had much to do. The molding was already complete from before with the only steps was to paint and apply smaller details like the paw print on the top.

"Think I could sneak a peek?" her classmate seemed very interested to the product she was creating.

"Well normally I would decline until the project is completely finished, but why not..." taking out a long box from from her bag she placed it on the table and opened it revealing the black ring and the red and black dotted earrings sitting inside.

"Wow those look so real."

"You think so? My brother told me about some great paint and primer that adds an extra gloss to the material." it was an interesting conversation.

"Well it looks so real."

"So when are you meeting with Rain again?" Marinette asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm presenting the final project to him." she replied before placing the box back in her case and closing it.

* * *

The next day...

Kitsi arrived to school as usual, but not even to class yet she had been told to come to the principal's office. Immediately.

While it wasn't embarrassing or anything, she had to wonder what had she done this time. She hadn't even been in school for ten minutes. After grabbing her things from her locker she quickly headed for the office. While also hoping she wasn't in any trouble.

As she continued to think she finally made it to the hall where the principal office resided. But as she looked up she suddenly halted in her tracks.

"Nani?" she blinked seeing a large figure in front of the office door. Looking around Kitsi quickly for anyone watching, thankfully everyone was in class, she quickly walked up to the large male, "Rhino." she looked up at the large bodyguard. Slowly he looked down at her, "Please tell me you're not here with who I think." like usual he was silent as he stepped aside allowing her to view the principal's office. Nervously Kitsi could only think of what awaited her behind that door.

'Knock, Knock'

She waited until she heard the okay to enter.

"Come in." came the voice she recognized as her principal. Taking a moment she said a quick prayer before she reached for the handle and with a turn she opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Principal Damocles?" when she looked inside she saw the principal at his desk and one other person sitting one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Oh welcome Kitsi." the principal greeted, "Please come in." the principal instructed, "You have someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Stepping inside Kitsi did her best to remain composed, though with her oldest brother there it was a bit hard to be suspicious if not confused. There was also a bit of awkwardness since she remembered she was speaking with her famous brother in her principals office.

"My apologies for pulling you out of class so suddenly." Principal Damocles seemed to apologize, "I was just speaking with your, um relative." he motioned over to Rain who was sitting in one of the seat in front of his desk. No sooner did he stand to meet Kitsi.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." he greeted with a calm and polite tone.

Kitsi gave a small smile and replied, "Oha..." then she paused for a moment, "I mean, Rain, Ame, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is it a crime to visit my little sister?" he asked quite passively.

"No. I mean what are you doing here at my school?" she corrected her question, "Anata wa bando to issho ni renshū suru koto ni natte imasen ka?" she asked.

'Aren't you supposed to be practicing with the band?'

'Watashi wa anata o chūshoku no tame ni mukae ni kimashita.' Rain replied back.

"Really?" she gave a surprised gasped, "Sorry I just wasn't expecting to see you." she seemed to apologized, "It's really good to see you again." she hugged him suddenly receiving a return hug from her brother. Breaking contact she looked up at her brother, a bit calmer about his presence of just popping up at her school.

"My apologies for just, showing up out of the blue." he apologized, "I wanted to surprise you." and he succeeded, "Though I did have a reason. I believe this belongs to you." he showed a sketchbook to his sister. Her sketch book.

Kitsi gave a surprised blush, "My sketchbook!" she quickly grabbed it, "Where did you find it?" she didn't even know she had lost it.

"You dropped it back at the hotel trying to avoid the Mayor's daughter." Rain mentioned that he spotted it on the table of his hotel suite where they had been talking. Possibly having dropped out of her backpack during her daring dash when the Mayor and his daughter came to 'visit'.

"Gomen. Thank you so much." she thanked him repeatedly, "I don't know what would have happened if I had lost this."

"It's fine, I suppose." he seemed rather amused at the situation, "Luck too. If someone else had found this instead of me."

"..." Kitsi blinked imagining a scene like that, 'That would be so embarrassing.' she blushed.

"And don't worry I didn't look at all your drawings." he reassured, "But you still need to be careful about personal items." he patted her on the head carefully, but lovingly.

"Right, my bad." she gently knocked his hand away, fixing her hair back, "So besides quelling what could have been a huge disaster, I guess everythings right as Rain." okay bad joke, "Guess you'll be heading back to the hotel now or practicing with the band." and she would get back to class and hopefully without causing a scene.

"Not quite." Rain replied, "There's actually another reason I wanted to talk to you. Though perhaps we should wait until after you're done with your classes."

"A Rain check perhaps?" she needed to stop.

Rain gave an amused chuckle, "Sure. How about tonight after practice. I'll meet you at home. " he suggested.

Kitsi scratched her cheek, "That's fine." she nodded with a sneaky giggle, "Afterwards I have a surprise for you~" she practically sang.

Ame gave a small smile and nodded, "Hai."

With one last hug, Kitsi left the principal's office and headed back to class as casually as possible so not to draw any more attention than she needed.

* * *

Back in Ms. Mendeleev's class...

"Who do you think it belongs too?"

"Probably someone famous."

The students had been taken to the window after someone spotted a limo at the front causing speculation about who it belonged too. That is until they saw someone walking down the pathway from the school.

"It's Rain!" someone called out. All eyes watched as the silver haired singer headed toward the limo. His silver like hair shimmering under the sun's rays. Student's flocked to the window looking with amazement and awe. The singer stood out in front of the school, shades catching a ray from the sun as he peered up toward the building.

"Wow a celebrity at our school!" the class was in a frenzy of curiosity and anxiousness over the professionals reasons for being at their school and after a moment got in his limo and drove off.

Even then he had been driven off from the campus the conversation continued. Only pausing for a moment as the door opened and Kitsi walked in. When she finally noticed the other students near the window maroon eyes blinked.

"Um, what is everyone doing?" she asked carefully, "Did I miss something?" with a small shrug she headed back to her desk.

"Alright everyone back to your seats." Ms. Mendeleev instructed, obviously annoyed with the students not doing their work. Noticing this and not wanting to tempt the temperamental teacher they headed back to their desks. Kitsi gave a confused look and pondered what had just happened. After leaving the principal's office she had been pondering over her current situation and after no clues and zero help in solving the mystery she was in now she had to conclude that maybe she was stuck in this timeline. Maybe there was no way back and she would just have to move forward. Literally. Maybe she could talk to Master Fu after school to see if he had found any answers.

She looked down at the sketchbook returned to her by her own big brother.

With a small smile she gave it a quick hug to her chest and smiled before setting it to the side.

'Thanks Rain.'

"Though it's not so bad." she shook her head. It wasn't exactly the worst time she could be in and she wasn't far off from where she was. Or when she was. She just had to make it till next week...

* * *

"What is she up too this time?" during lunch Kitsi had noticed what seemed to be an argument of some sort happening.

"Chloe and Lila are having another argument."

"About what?" like she needed to know. It could be about nail polish, hairstyles, clothes, or Kami forbid another debate about the oblivious sunshine child, Adrien Agreste.

"Well while you were at the principal's office Rain came by the school."

"What?" Kitsi gasped.

"Yeah it was really cool." Marinette said with excitement, "But both girls think the singer came to see them." both claiming to be close to the band.

"Oh brother." she rolled her eyes, "Hitobito wa dō yatteko no koto o shiranai nodesu ka?"

'How are they this oblivious?'

"Is this seriously worth it?" Kitsi sighed.

"To them it is." Marinette shook her head, "Though I wonder why Rain was up here?" she said to herself.

"Actually, I left my sketchbook in Rain's hotel room yesterday." she whispered, "He was returning it to me."

"R-Really?!" Marinette gasped.

Kitsi gave a small smile, "I know it was so sweet, but I wish he would have told me he was coming." she blushed a bit, "Or held onto it until later." he didn't need to come to her school. With a groan she laid her head against her knees. Marinette offered a sympathetic smile and patted her friend on the back.

"Seriously?" all this commotion for that, "Is this really worth arguing about?" her voice held hints of annoyance and disgust.

"Jealous?" Chloe said smugly holding the poster in front of her face, "Must feel really bad having to miss seeing RVER."

"No." she declined, "Just that your argument is rather baseless. There's bigger, (less pretentious), things you could be talking about."

"Again, Jealous." Chloe stated, "You may have weaseled your way into talking to them, but you'll never be as close to the band as moi."

"Chloe I don't think I can ever be as close as you are to RVER." thankfully.

"Of course not." Chloe seemed to agree.

'Someone needs to teach this girl sarcasm.'

"Well obviously not as close as I am to the band." Lila seemed to boost, though trying to pass it off innocently.

'And someone needs to teach her modesty.' and not to lie so much

"Whatever." Kitsi brushed both comments off, "It doesn't matter who's close with the band. But trying to boost, brag, and 'one-up' everyone else isn't doing anyone any favors."

"One, I don't sound like that. And two, I'm not the one who came to close and told everyone." she reminded, "Plus like I said it was a completely random run-in."

"Oh please." Chloe scoffed, "Just admit you're just jealous that you're not as special to Rain as you try to make yourself out to be."

"I haven't made myself out to be like anyone special." Kitsi refuted, "And unlike some people who constantly has to drop names, titles, and status, I could care less what you or anyone else thinks about me." she put her hands on her hips.

"Save yourself righteous speeches for someone else." Chloe dismissed, "It's getting old like that that outfit."

"Excuse me?" she arched an eyebrow, "Sore o kurikaeshitai nodesu ka?" her voice inflected with a warning tone, "Listen little..."

'Ring, Ring, Ring~'

"You know what hold that thought." she looked at her phone and the number that popped up along with the title

'Hitoshi' in Japanese lettering.

"I'll deal with you later." she promised before heading off ignoring the obvious quips of the blond believing she had won their 'argument'. Walking out of the courtyard Kitsi swiped the answer button.

"Hey Hitoshi." Kitsi greeted.

"Kitsi." came a familiar, but different voice than she was expecting.

"Ame?" she blinked, "What are you doing on Hitoshi's phone?"

Ame gave a quite exhale, "I think we might have gotten our phone switched. I didn't notice until we got back to hotel." he explained.

"You know for two completely different people, you two seem to share the same tastes." Kitsi pointed out listing a few similarities between the two brothers other than just blood, "I don't see how you both keep getting in arguments."

"I can't take responsibility for what that hot head does." Ame replied being the one who usually gets challenged.

"Can't argue with you there." Hitoshi was usually the instigator in arguments and challenges within the household, especially when it came to him and the oldest, "So what can I help you with today? You know the school is in a bit of a uproar after students spotted 'Rain' outside the building."

"Hm, I was spotted?"

"Oh don't give me that." Kitsi half scolded, "Coming up to the school in a limousine. Anyone would be surprised. But then throwing in a musical idol from one of the biggest bands is asking for a riot. Now students are making speculations about what who or why he came up to the school." she could hear her brother chuckling softly on the other end.

"Are you laughing?" she questioned.

"Iie." he replied, "I just think it's rather 'cute' you're so worked up about this?" he replied.

Kitsi gave a light blush and pout, "I am not getting worked up." she denied, "I just don't like people getting worked up over something like that."

"Right, right." Ame replied, "I suppose I should apologize if me being there caused you some trouble."

"It's not that." Kitsi shook her head, "I loved having you visit and hanging out with you and our brothers. I wish I could I just admit who you were without having to hide it." she admitted rather sadly.

"Then why hide it?"

"Em..." she gave a light groan, "I'm just...worried about what people will say. I'm scared." she admitted much to her older brother's surprise, "If people knew who I was, who I really was, they might not see me anymore." just the me they think she should be. After living through it before Kitsi could say her transition wasn't so smooth as she would hoped. She revealed her status in more as an experiment and only then admitted her and Rain's relationship in an act of momentary anger and frustration to prove a point. But even afterwards she felt like things went too fast and all too soon she just missed being Kitsi.

'Ring, Ring'

"Sorry, I need to head to class." Kitsi said, "I'll call you later."

"That's fine." Ame agreed, "Just remember this as Ame or Rain, you will always be my greatest muse." he declared.

Kitsi gave a bright blush, "Agrito, Aniki." she smiled, with one last goodbye she hung up the phone and left out and headed to class.

* * *

In Gym Class...

"Alright class today we'll be doing a exercise exam." Armand D'Argencourt declared to the class, "This will be a team effort, so your grade counts for both effort as well as cooperation with her fellow members." he added. As the teams were being chosen the gym doors suddenly burst open and three students came running inside.

"Sorry I'm late!" all three said at the same time.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste, and Ms. Inari." he looked at the three late students, "I suppose you three have a good reason for being late to class?"

"Photoshoot!"

"Cat got out!"

"Library."

The each gave a different excuse for why they were late. In actually there had been a small incident downtown of a person who got akumatized into the 'Ticketer' after getting a parking ticket for parking near a hydrant. So they got akumatized and tried to cover the city in various tickets. It was times like this one might believe Hawkmoth was becoming desperate.

"Well excuses aside." as poor as they were, "Your all still late. But, your just in time to participate in today's team exercise." the three looked at each other, "As such since all the teams have been choosen, you three will be teammates."

Again the three looked at each other and after a small awkward moment they seem to agree on the terms.

"Good."

"No not good!" Chloe voice, "Adrien should be on my team."

"Why are you complaining you got Kim." Lila voiced rather upset Chloe got one of the most athletic students in their class, "I'm sure Adrien would be better on my team."

"Actually I think I'm good here." Adrien admitted rather shyly, "I mean if that's okay with you guys."

"And am good either way." Kitsi shrugged, "Right Mari-caroon." she teased giving her friend a nudge.

"U-m...I...yeah...good I'm, I mean I'm here good." she stammered, slapping herself in the face before giving a wary thumbs up.

"Alright then let's begin!"

"Hold it!" came the voice of Chloe.

'What is it now Ms. Bourgeois?" the couch questioned becoming quite annoyed with the interruptions.

"We'll this is completely unfair. Especially when they have 'her' on their team." she pointed to Kitsi.

"Excuse me?" Kitsi raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? How do you expect anyone to do well with Ms. Fights supervillains over there." she brought up the fact that on her own Kitsi was a fairly strong person. Having fought three supervillains, even though she did technically lose, but still managed to keep up with the them.

"Oh give me a brake." Kitsi rolled her eyes.

"Kitsi has just as right to participate as anyone else." Marinette voice.

"It still seems a tad unfair considering the level between us and her." Lila piped in.

"Kitsi can't help she's strong." Adrien stepped in knowing this wasn't just about Kitsi's strength.

"More like freakishly strong." Chloe corrected.

"You wanna repeat that Bourgeois?" Kitsi seemed to challenge.

"Now simmer down the both of you." Armand D'Argencourt stepped in, "They'll will be no physical fighting in my class." he stated sternly, "Ms. Inari is still a student and as such will participate in all exercises." those were the rules.

"Sure until she breaks someone bones or sends someone to the hospital." Chloe accused.

"Keep talking and we might have to put that to the test." Kitsi narrowed her eyes, "Though I guess I would be nervous too. It must be so challenging being the weak link in the group."

The students gave gasps and snickers at the comment.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me weak?" Chloe challenged.

"Oh did you not hear me?" Kitsi gave a smirk, "I don't think we need an exercise to know how strong I am. Nor do we need one to know how physically weak you are."

"Do you know who your talking too?" Chloe growled.

"I think we both know I don't." Kitsi growled back.

"That's enough from the both of you." Mr. D'Argencourt again cut in, "Settle your disputes outside of class. Until then this is still gym class and we still have an exercise to compete."

"Well we're all going to fail if our grades are counted against her points." Lila commented earning a few murmurs from the rest of the class.

"This is unbelievable." Kitsi shook her head, "Why are we even having this conversation? It's completely unnecessary."

"I agree, we have wasted enough time." Armand D'Argencourt seemed to agree, "Now are there anymore questions?"

"Well I'm still not happy." of course it was Chloe, "I refuse to participate if my grade is going to weighed against hers." she stated firmly.

"I have to agree it would be unfair to the rest of us." Lila commented.

"Then you will both be marked for not completing the exercise." or simply put insubordination, "Which may I remind you also affects the final grade." the lowest grade also curved the final points and could take as much off a bite as the highest.

"That is absolutely ridiculous." Chloe scoffed, "We'll see what my father has to say about this." she warned or rather threatened.

"I'll also be having words with my parents." Lila added.

"Ms. Bourgeois and Ms. Rossi that is enough." Mr. D'Argencourt growing more impatient. Taking deep breathe to calm himself from the two girls behavior, "Can we please just start it 'helps' all students will be responsible for their own grades." dissolving the teams and making everyone responsible for themselves.

"No it doesn't help." Chloe declined, since it meant Chloe would have to do physical work in order to get a high grade, "I suggest she sits out."

"Why should I have to sit out?" Kitsi challenged.

"Because sink the rest of our grades." Chloe stated that since Kitsi was already too strong, by her standards, her score would sink the rest of them.

"We're being graded as a group, not as individuals." she reminded.

"Yeah and that's no better. We'll all fail because you want to show off." Chloe narrowed.

'Show off." now that's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Mr. D'Argencourt." Kitsi looked to the teacher for some support, if anything the final say came to him. The teacher seem to ponder for a moment, mostly out of frustration.

"It still should be stated that Ms. Inari is a student and all students have a right to participate." he stated, "One should not try to take away from another's talents, just as another should not try to overshadow others shortcomings."

"What does that even mean?" the students shrugged trying to comprehend the other's words.

"Just because someone is good at something doesn't mean they should be put down by others. But it also states that those with talents should not as one would say 'show off." Mr. D'Argencourt simplified, "It also means Ms. Inari can and will participate in this exercise." and that was final.

"This is unbelievable!" Chloe fumed.

"Quite unfair." Lila scoffed.

"Then you may take it up with the headmaster." Mr. D'Argencourt stated, "Now then let's try to finish the exercise with what little time we have left." he said looking at the time, "Alright everyone to your groups and let's begin!" he instructed as students went with their groups.

"Unuboreta baka" Kitsi commented as she headed towards her group, "Can you believe those two?" she lightly fumed.

"Don't let it get to you." Marinette suggested.

"Yeah Chloe can be a bit...stubborn." Adrien seemed to apologize, "And Lila is no better."

"Still I can't help it if I'm 'physically skilled'." she paraphrased, "I didn't hear any of this when I was saving her and everyone else." she'll remember this.

"They're just being brats." Marinette commented, "Let's just focus on get through our exercises."

"Right!" Kitsi nodded, "Ikou!" she declared.

"Huh?" the two looked at their classmate.

Kitsi gave a slight grin, "Oh...I said, Let's go!"

"Right!" all three of them agreed.

As the exercise began the students began the task of completing various events that tested them in places such as agility, speed, endurance, coordination, and cooperation. After finishing the last even, ten laps around the gym, the coach blew the whistle allowing them to take a break.

"Alright good work everyone." the gym teacher commented, "Now we are coming to our last event. The rope climb." he motioned to the long, thick rope hanging from the ceiling, "You will be graded on time as well as the length climbed." he explained.

"Haven't we been through enough?"

"Can't we just call it a day? My muscles are killing me?"

"This is the last event and last chance to earn points both for yourself and your team." the teacher commented, "Points of this event will be graded against the best time and highest climb area."

"That is ridiculous!" Chloe voiced.

"Ms. Bourgeois" the teacher warned, "That is quite enough."

'At least someone said it.'

"Is she really starting this again?" Marinette sighed.

"Not really surprised." Adrien commented.

"I'm surprised she hasn't dropped." Kitsi rolled her eyes, "Anyway I'm going to get a drink of water." Kitsi said, "Want me to snag you guys a bottle?" she offered.

"Sure." they both nodded

"I'll be back in a bit." with that Kitsi headed toward the exit.

"Ugh that pest." Chloe blanched in disgust. Even when she was gone the girl couldn't help despising her presence.

"I actually agree with you." Lila tightened her lip, "Obviously she's only doing this for attention. Rather sad."

"More like pathetic." Chloe scoffed, "She even has the nerve to talk about me."

"Someone clearly needs to put her in her place." Lila commented.

* * *

At the vending machines...

Kitsi had put in her money and began purchasing drinks.

"Three waters." nice and could. After they were dispensed she quickly collected her change. However while juggling the water bottles and trying to collect her change one of the bottles had slipped through her grip and began rolling away.

"Hey come back here!" Kitsi called after the bottle, placing the change in her case and grabbing two bottle she went after the runaway bottle. It ended up rolling into the open closet behind her. It stopped at the wall with a small thump. This allowed Kitsi to quickly catch up to it and pick it up.

"Got you!" she declared probably to proudly.

"Slam!"

With a gasp Kitsi turned to see the room had locked shut while she had her back turned, "What the-" quickly walking up to the door Kitsi began to twist the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Hey!" she called pounding her fist on the door, "The door is locked! Hello! Anyone!?" she called going between the doorknob and banging on the door.

"What's wrong Kit?" Whissp asked as he watched his partner struggle with the door, "It won't budge." she groaned trying to unjam the door, "What am I going to do?" Kitsi frowned as she continued to try opening the door.

"Kit it will be okay." Whissp tried to assure his partner.

"This is just great." her voice felt rather hoarse from yelling and her strength was lingering having just been in a fight with an akuma and gym class, "I can't stay in here. I can't let them down."

"It's okay Kit." Whissp continued to try and calm his partner, "You'll find away out of this."

The banging on the door became slower and slower until finally it stopped completely, "There has to be a way out of here." looking around she tried to find something or someway of the room. As she searched around the room for another exit.

* * *

"Ms. Inari where have you been." the teacher asked, "You missed your turn and the rest of class."

"Sumimasen." she apologized, "I got locked in some old room." she coughed shaking off the dust from crawling in the vents, "I couldn't get the door open so I had to crawl through the vents to escape."

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked seeing the student covered in dust and clearly exhausted.

"Just a little dust in my throat, but I'll live." Kitsi affirmed, "I'm going to have a talk to the headmaster about the state of school." like jamming doors and dusting air vents. Kitsi gave gave another shake to remove the dust from her body, "When I couldn't get the door open I had to crawl through the vents to escape. I finally was able to escape." she retold her story of going through half the school until she found an opening to get out.

"You can explain this later. For now I believe it would be best if you go to the nurse's office." the teacher suggested.

"I'm fine." she reassured, "But I do need to clean up." though stopping at the nurse's office might be a good idea, "Please don't count this against Marinette and Adrien."

"Well given the situation I suppose this incident can be looked over." the teacher replied, "You can make your turn tomorrow during our next class. I'll add it to your team's grade." he explained deciding to let Kitsi make up the grade since she obviously went through an ordeal.

"Thank you Monsieur." she offered a small smile, "I'm going to go clean up." with that Kitsi quickly headed toward the locker rooms to change. Once inside she looked to see that it was empty, thankfully. Heading to her locker Kitsi began changing out of her clothes and removing the ones covered in dirt and cobwebs and tossing them to the bench. As she changed into her regular clothes she felt a weight in the pit of her stomach.

'No one came for you'

A churning in her stomach that boiled and bubbled. It made her want to throw up, it made her want to yell, to scream, to hurt something.

'They never care, why should you.'

This feeling hurt. It hurt to even think about and made her want to go wild. To let go and burst.

'It would be so easy'

Gritted her teeth Kitsi feel forward letting her head rest against the lockers, the cool metal sizzling against her forehead.

'Just let go. Just let it out.'

She couldn't do it. She could, but she wouldn't. Not again.

Soon her breathing would listen and her stance would steady and the boiling would simmer in her stomach.

"Are you okay Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr asked carefully. Kitsi looked up, the mask dissolved away and the red mark faded from her eyes with only the remainder of tear streaks.

"It's fine, thanks though." grabbing her things Kitsi left out of the locker room.

"You okay Kit?" Whissp asked, Caliburr right behind him as they tried to console the young girl taking their place in Kitsi's hair.

"...It's fine." she replied with a shake of her head, "I just need a moment."

* * *

Le Grand Paris Hotel, Rain's Suite

"Kitsi? Kitsi?" Rain continued to call out to his sister, but found the call had been disconnected and become silent.

"I can't do anything to help her." he admitted despairingly, "I wish everyone would just let me speak." looking down he grabbed the balance pendant over he wore around his neck. As he sat, a frown across his lips, he quickly placed his hands over his ears he tried to block out the voices, trying to find silence.

* * *

"Do my ears deceive me?" Hawkmoth chuckled, "A voice calls out, ringing with resentment for being overlapped, yet begging to be heard." he smirked in anticipation. Summoning a pure butterfly to his hand he covered it with his other hand. Embedding the evil into his creature and transforming it into his newest akuma.

"Now go my akuma!" he ordered releasing his akuma, "Go and bring him to me!"

* * *

The black butterfly flew into the dressing room, gliding over the singer before landing on the singer's balance necklace. As it merged into the jewelry a red marking crept over Rain's eyes as a neon mask glowed over his eyes.

* * *

"Greetings Silent Rain." Hawkmoth spoke, "I'm such a fan of your work. Everyone loves your musical tones, but grow deaf when you wish to speak."

"Now those voices have hurt someone you've cared about and silenced her into sadness." he said with a sympathetic tone, "I'm giving you the power to make sure no one ever talks down on you or your loved one's again." he invited, "All I need from you from you are a few things." he showed him the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

"Let the show began." Rain gave a dark grin before a dark purple smoke overtook his body and warped his image.

* * *

Outside Rain's Suite...

"Why do we have to come all the way to Rain's room?" Rize questioned rather boredly, "I mean we all didn't have to come." he added.

"Think of it this way, this is the most exercise you've gotten all day." Veil replied back.

"What we're on vacation." technically, "Plus we've been doing rehearsals, signings, and photoshoots since we've got here. Sue me if I wanted to just lounge by the pool." he half fumed, "Either back me up on this." he looked to the drummer for support.

"Nope." he shook his head deciding to take a neutral stance on disputes between the two band members.

"You big chicken." Rize teased the other's, "You need to grow a pair and back me up." he suggested.

"Your one to talk." Ether replied back, "Didn't Veil already take yours."

"What the..." Rize hicked.

"Now don't be mean." Viel said, "Besides if he wants them back all he has to do is beg for them."

"That's-"

"Yeah, bet they're pretty cramped in your purse." Ether quipped earning a death letter from the guitarist.

"Oh shove it the both of you!" he growled as he began stomping down the hallway. Thankfully they had arrived at Rain's room.

'Knock, Knock'

"Rain!" Viel called, "Rain!" she called again, "It's Veil. You okay in there?"

"Hey Rainy open up!" Rize called with an annoyed tone, "You in there? Hello?"

Again they were met with silence as not even a peep seemed to come from the room.

"Maybe he's not in?" Ether offered.

"Well no one's seen him since we've got back to the hotel." Veil reminded how Rain went straight to his room because he needed to place a phone call.

"Why not just call the guy?" Rize suggested.

"Can't, Rain's phone got switched back at the studio." Ether said having heard the manager say they had been calling Rain only to have someone else answer the phone, rather loudly as he remembered.

"Then have the lobby call to his room." Rize stated.

"Should we call the front desk?" Veil seemed to suggest getting a key from the front or them call up to the room.

"Forget that!" Rize declined, "I have a funner idea." he grinnned.

"Why does that not make me feel better." Veil said watching as the dual hair blond/red guitarist walk closer to the door.

"Please tell me you're not planning to do something stupid." today.

"Oh please you know my motto." he grinned standing before the door. Looking around electric blue eyes feel on one of the tables that lined the hallway. Removing the vase and flowers he picked up the table before chucking it hard at the door. The force enough to break the table sending wood chips and splinters flying and scattering to the floor.

"It didn't work?" he made it sound like it had a chance.

"Of course not." Viel tsked, "You know we're going to have to pay for this right?" she pointed to the broken and probably expensive table now a pile of kindling on the floor.

"Maybe we need another table." Rize concluded.

"And I'm stepping in." Viel walked passed and over the debris to stand before the remains of the scratched up door. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her wallet. From their she took out a card and placed it over the card reader and after a moment the light flashed green before it clicked opened.

"See I keep more than your dignity in here." she waived the wallet, "It's called a room key. Let's go." opening the door she motioned for the other two to follow. Rize blinked before his eyes narrowed toward where the female, his bandmate once stood with a smug presence.

"Yeah, yeah, smug woman." he mumbled and headed into the room, "Come on Ether."

The taller male gave a sigh before heading after his bandmates. Once inside the three stood in the room that was Rain's private suite. Even though they were a band they each were given separate rooms, though they had mostly hung out in the singers since it was bigger and provide more room for practice.

"It's quite." Viel noted.

"Yeah, yeah let's just find Mr. Sunshine. I want to hit the pool before the night comes, "After that we can hit some Paris clubs!"

Veil rolled her eyes, but then began to search around the room for their missing bandmate. At first the room seemed deserted, but held an eerie silence to it. Further scanning the room she noticed a silhouette near the window.

"Rain?" Viel called, though not sure if it was actually him.

"Good to see your still alive there Mr. Rainy day." Rize half greeted, "What are you trying to save your voice you couldn't call someone or answer when we came calling?" he teased, yet still didn't receive an answer.

The figure turned around allowing the three to get a better view of person before them. His hair was the same as silver Rain's, though longer as it did when they had first started, coming down past his back and sectioned off to where it looked like he had a tail as it flowed behind him. Yet on top there seemed to be two triangular parts that stuck up. He was wearing a long dark silver and black trench coat with silver pants and boots. Over his eyes they noticed silver markings creating a slim mask, but also made his silver eyes stand out sharply.

"Rain?" the three band members looked at their leader in shock and disbelief.

"I am Silent Rain." he introduced with the same calm and politeness the lead singer would speak to others.

"Ya know a heads up would be nice if we we're doing costume changes." Rize commented, "Guy always gotta be cool." he mumbled.

"Rain what are you doing?" Veil asked noting something different about their band member, "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Those cold silver eyes looked at the three with mild interest before replying, "Someone hurt someone important to me." using his hand streams of energy appeared around him, "Now they will be punished with the punishment of silence." the streams floated around him.

"Oh so now he get's powers too. That is so not fair." Rize huffed before being pulled aside by Veil.

"You idiot!" Veil scolded the guitarist, "Something's wrong with Rain." she pointed out. Before the group to do anything Rain or Silent Rain as he was now being called, was already upon them. Using his powers he sent three silver energy arrows toward the artist. Each one striking with deadly precision. After striking the three each one went threw a sudden transformation. As the arrows embedded themselves in their body the three were changed.

"From now on you shall no longer be my band mates." the akuma watched the three transformed into wolf-like versions of themselves. With ears, wilder hair, sharper nails, and even tails. They also had a different colored mask across their eyes and sharper eyes like that of a wolf.

"Now you three shall be part of my pack." he declared.

"This I can get behind!" Rize let out a loud howl at his transformation.

"I think you were quieter as a human." Viel shook her head.

"What do you we do first?" the three looked to their leader. SIlent Rain walked across the room and towards the window that looked out into the city of Paris.

"We came to the city to give them a show." he spoke, "Before tonight ends this city, the heroes, will be speechless." his silver eyes gave off a dark violet glow.

For before a storm, there's always silence.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please remember to comment and review. Until Next Time


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm New Years everyone! Sorry I've been M.I.A. I've finally got my house in order and I'm getting ready to get back to school for my final year. I'll try to go faster with my updates so please bare with me. Thank you to everyone for your words of encouragement and support during my sudden hiatus.

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 21: Silent Rain pt. 2

"Alright Ms. Inari whenever your ready."

Grabbing onto the rope have a couple of test pulls and with a deep breath began climbing upwards. The test was fairly simple. All she had to do was get as high as she could and try to reach the bell at the top. From what she heard only a couple of students actually made it too the top or at least made attempts at the highest point.

As she continued her ascension she was careful

"Moshi Moshi." Kitsi greeted, "Hey Hitoshi." she greeted her older brother, "What's up? I almost thought you were Ame." she admitted, nearly forgetting they had swapped phones.

" _Nope he still has my phone." and he did not sound to happy about it, "Speaking of which, where is the diva?"_

"Huh?" not what she was expecting to hear.

" _He and the band we're supposed to be here for a photoshoot and none of them have shown."_

"That doesn't sound like him." Ame was punctual with schedules, "Have you tried calling his, well technically your, phone?"

" _Yeah. I even tried calling his bandmates and their manager. Wherever he's gone off to, I still got answer."_

"That's odd." something didn't seem right, "Did you try the hotel? Last time I talked to him he was there."

" _I did. The receptionist put me on hold for ten minutes without saying a single word." after that he hung up, "I tried calling back, but no one's answering me."_

"Trust me I feel your pain." especially after that cupcake fiasco. As her brother continued his mild rant, Kitsi continued her walk to class. She had a lot on her mind, like figuring out how she got trapped in a old closet. Plus she had to explain to Marinette and Adrien why she went missing and possibly hurt their score.

"Listen Hitoshi. I don't know what's going on, but I got a feeling something's not right." she couldn't say for sure but something felt off to her, "I'll try calling Ame and we'll figure out what's happening." they were a band and schedules changed. Something might have gotten added on at last minute or they could be relaxing. Having seen the schedule personally she hoped that her brother, Ame, was relaxing. He wasn't the type to show much emotion, always calm and cool, though he did have his moments. At least from her perspectives.

" _Well if you do get him, tell him if he doesn't get down here he's going to get it!" Hitoshi threatened._

"Right." Kitsi giggled to herself, "Love you." she prepared to hang up, until she halted for a second.

'What the...'

Doubling back she looked inside the room and was surprised.

"I think I just found them." she said.

" _You did? Where?" Hitoshi questioned._

Of all places, "In the principal's office." she responded, "Hold on, I'll call you back." after she gave her brother an earful. Hanging up her phone she headed into the principal's office. Strangely enough the principal was nowhere in sight, yet here where three of the members of RVER casually standing around.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned finding nothing else to say.

"Picking you up." Veil responded.

"Picking me...huh?" she blinked, "No seriously you guys are at my school. Shouldn't you be at the hotel" or the studio?"

"Rain sent us to get you." she responded.

"Rain?" this was new. Her brother never sent anyone to just come and pick her up, not even his bandmates. She knew he liked to surprise her, but coming to her school was on the list of things not to do without consulting her first.

Something didn't seem right.

She noted the other's outfits.

"Speaking of looks what's going on here?" she noted, "Trying a new style are we?"

"We're trying something new." Viel responded.

"I noticed." she nodded, "I mean the trench coats, colored leather, the silver accessories, the ears..." she paused, "Ears?" she looked at the older teens heads.

"Those aren't real, are they?" she pointed to the triangular ears sticking up on top of Viel's head and could easily be mistaken for their own hair. Reaching up she carefully touched and felt them twitch, "Eep!" she jumped back a bit, "They moved." she pointed out to the ears.

"They're electronic." the basset's explained.

"Electronic?" those didn't feel fake, they felt warm, real. Very real.

"Their props for the concert." Ether explained, "Itsuki made them." mentioning her brother Kitsi couldn't help feeling less suspicious, but not all the way.

"...Uh-huh..." something was not right. Her senses were flashing danger was near, "Okay. Well it's nice of you guys to drop by, but you do remember you had a shoot today. Hitoshi has been calling you guys and me." and he did not sound too happy with them being late, "He sounded like he was ready to explode." she sighed a bit.

"Oh yeah that." Veil spoke, "Rain decided to try a different look for the band."

"Different?" what was that?

"Now then we should get going."

"Going where?" she questioned inching her feet back.

'Something's not right.'

"Rain said you sounded rather distressed on the phone, he thought you could use a break from school." Ether mentioned.

"And he asked us to bring you to him."

"Okay..." definitely something wrong.

"Can we get going already?" Rize voiced, "This school scene is really making my skin crawl."

"Ready to go?" Viel questioned.

Kitsi gave a couple of shakes of her head, "Yeah...I think..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh...Monsieur D'Argencourt." it was her gym teacher and the schools fencing couch.

"Ms. Inari." he greeted, "Where is the headmaster?" he looked in the office not seeing the principal.

"I just got her myself." she admitted, though wondering where the principal was. She was so surprised seeing her brother's bandmates she didn't notice he wasn't there.

"Well while I have you here I wanted to go over the time for your make-up."

"Make-up test..." she blinked, "Right te make-up test. We should definitely talk about that."

"I mean - I just remembered I have something I need to give to...my science teacher." she explained, "I'll just hand it into her. You guys wait right here until I come back." with a turn to leave the room. That was until she felt something wrap around her wrist.

"What the...!?" looking down she found what looked like a strip of green leather wrapped around her wrist, following it she found it connected to Ether, the band's drummer.

'How did he-?' suddenly she found her arm arm seized.

"Let me go!" Kitsi demanded as she tried to pull out of the binds gripped tightly on her wrist.

"Not so fast girlie." Rize chuckled.

"We're on a time crunch and unfortunately the show can't start without you." Veil added.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she tugged trying to break herself free. Yet even for her strength, the drummer didn't even seem to be trying as he pulled her closer and closer.

'At this rate I won't be able to get away.' but the bindings were tough. It was like being wrapped in a metal grip. It wouldn't break, tear, or loosen even as she tried to claw and bite it with her teeth.

"What's this stuff made of?" she needed to think of something quick, like a knife to cut it.

'Cut?' that was it. Gripping the door frame with one hand, she used the other to go into her case pocket and, hopefully, feeling around she pulled out the scissors she kept in her case and with a few place cuts and hacks she managed to break herself free.

"Yes!" and not wasting her freedom and attempted to bolted.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rize pounced.

Going back into her case Kitsi pulled out some small marble sized orbs before quickly tossing into the room, right in front of the guitarist, who looked at them quizzically. With a pop they exploded, quickly filling the room with various colored smoke.

"She got away!" Rize noted as the smoke began to clear. Besides them, Kitsi had escaped during the chaos and was now somewhere in the school

"She's good." Veil commented fanning smoke lazily from her face, "Well let's go after her."

* * *

Kitsi sprinted down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed to get as far away from the band as possible. The smokescreen wouldn't last and she wasn't about to stay. As she turned the corner she felt herself colliding with something or as it turns out someone.

"Marinette!" of all the people was she was happy to see her.

"K-Kitsi?" she gasped regaining her senses, "Why are you in such a rush?" Kitsi helped pick her classmate up from the ground.

"Sumimasen." she apologized.

"Where have you been?" she asked mentioning that she disappeared during gym class and had missed half of class, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Marinette you and everyone else have to leave." she said urgently.

"Huh?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Kitsi had to think for a second. She didn't want the school in a panic...but how do you explain how an akuma attack without causing a panic?

"Marinette!" a voice called. The two looked to see the school's avid blogger/reporter sprinting toward them.

"Alya?"

"Glad I found you. Guess what?" Alya said with excitement, "RVER is here!" she practically yelled.

"RVER?! Really!" Marinette gasped.

"Really?" Kitsi gasped, but more in shock.

"I know! Their out in front of the school right now!" she pointed out.

"Oh my...!"

"Come on before they get swamped." she pulled her friend along saying something about getting an interview.

"Wait no don't!" but it was too late they were already gone, "Seriously." why did this stuff continuously happen?

Looking around Kitsi ducked into an empty room,

"Whissp we have a situation." she called, ""I think the band members have been akumatized." she whispered.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Whissp said a bit too sarcastic for Kitsi's liking.

"I knew something wasn't right with them. They have those eye masks, plus real ears and tails." she listed off, "Plus speed and super powers." not to mention her brother would never just send anyone to get her. Especially from school.

"They don't look like akuma's." then again some akuma's weren't as flashy or out there as others.

She went to the window, Whissp and Caliburr right with her, to see the band was indeed out there and being fawned over by fans.

"All I know is that we need to get them away from the school and inform the heroes that the band has gone bad." how bad, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to stand back and let Hawkmoth use them.

"Okay. But how do we evacuate the school?" especially without alerting the akuma's that they knew they were akuma's.

"I don't know." she was still working out a plan, "Maybe if we find a teacher or..." even if they managed to get word out without tipping off the akuma's it would take too much time to evacuate the school.

"Guess it's time to Kit-provise." she declared.

While Caliburr seemed supportive, Whissp stared at his partner and face palmed. The cat's pun habits were rubbing off on her and in the wrong way.

* * *

All the students looked to find three of the members RVER had appeared at the school. Crowded or tried to crowd around the music star.

"It is them?"

"Their really here!"

"I wonder what they're doing here?"

"So cool!"

"Think I can get an autograph?"

The students continued to chatter, excited to have the presence of RVER. Cheering and overlapping voices filled the courtyard. Some cheering their adoration for the members and the band, asking for autographs, handshakes, or just to have them look at them.

"Wow I can't believe it's actually them."

"I know it's so unbelievable!"

"See her anywhere?" the three scanned the crowd of students, searching for the one they had been sent to retrieve.

"Think she left the school?" it was an option, though not likely considering they hadn't see her go. After she had left to office to 'go to her locker', the three had to be sure to keep an eye on her and had left right after her. However, they lost her after being spotted by 'fans'. It wouldn't be a problem if their leader didn't tell them that the girl was the only priority.

From the roof Kitsi continued to keep an eye on the three. They didn't seem to be hurting anyone or attacking. But, that didn't exactly mean they weren't going to do anything. She still needed to get out of the school and find her brother. She had to know Ame was safe.

Looking down into the courtyard she noticed there was a good number of students outside. She could sneak out while they were distracted. Even though she would prefer them away from the school, she had to find her older brother and get word to her comrades.

"Guess I have no choice." if she wanted answer she needed to act fast, "Time to Transform!"

"Whissp! Tail's Ou...!"

"Look! It's Rain!" a voice called out. Maroon eyes glanced down, feeling her heart tighten, bypassing the students seeing a head of silver walking across the school yard.

"Kit?" Whissp could see his partners features stilling. Her lips tightening, her eyes held in surprise.

"Ame?"

* * *

Down below the students were going crazy having all four members at the school. However in their excitement, they didn't seem to notice or mind that the band weren't interested in them.

"Alya we have to go!" Marinette said urgently pulling on her friends arm.

"No one is going anywhere." with a wave of his hand the group of students were surrounded by the other band members.

"On no.." the band had been akumatized. But how? Hawkmoth couldn't transform more than one person. Either Rain was controlling the other band members or Hawkmoth gained a new trick. She hoped for the first thought.

"Hey!" all eyes turned to see none other than Kitsi walking out of the school. Moving through the students she stood poised before the singer. She would be a border to keep them from her classmates, hopefully without drawing any more attention than was needed.

"Kitsi?!"

"I don't care who you are keep your hands off my friends." she stated looking the silver haired akuma, "Who are you?" she questioned. Because even if he had his face, he wasn't who she remembered.

"I am Silent Rain." he introduced himself officially.

How did this happen? Her brother, her big brother, had been akumatized. Though she couldn't say if he was the main akuma or not, the others looked to follow his orders. Even so, he was still a supervillain.

"I...I don't want to hurt you." she said though doubt lingered in her words as she kept her distance between the akuma's and her classmates. If anything she would have to fight him, win or lose, it was her job to defeat any akuma that stood before her.

"Neither do I." Silent Rain spoke.

"Don't try to...wait what?" she blinked, "You aren't going to attack me?" that was strange...weird. At least from an akuma's standpoint, "Is this some kind of trick?" to get her guard down.

"My purpose is not to harm you." he stated and with a tone too modest to seem threatening.

Kitsi looked rather surprised, "Why?", though curious of what he was up to, she wasn't going to fully let down her guard, "I mean don't get me wrong, but didn't you send them to capture me?" she motioned to the three band members, but still keeping her eyes on the one in front of her.

"True." he admitted, "But neither they, nor I, have any intention of harming you in anyway."

Kitsi raised an eyebrow, "...Dōshite?"

"Because." he took her hands in his, "You're too precious to me." he admitted much to the surprise of her classmates and other students who gasped in the background.

"...", Kitsi blushed, glancing back and forth, "This is um...a bit awkward." she mumbled before giving a nervous laugh. Even akumatized her brother was embarrassing.

"Okay, this has been...nice. But I think you may need to lay down and hey?!", before she knew it Kitsi had been picked up by Silent Rain.

"Hey, put me down." Kitsi ordered.

"Not so fast!" all eyes turned to the top of the school where none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir stood.

"Ladybug!"

"Chat Noir!"

The students cheered seeing the heroes come to the rescue.

"It's them." silver eyes narrowed. However when it looked like a fight would break out the two heroes had rushed off.

"Where are they going?"

"Take her." he handed her off to Veil, "I have a business to deal with." Silent Rain took off after the two heroes.

"Whoa!"

"He's...an akuma!"

"Stop!" Kitsi tried to stop him, but was halted by Veil who kept a grip on her wrist, "Hey!"

"No more escapes for you." before she knew her case was taken and given to Ether to hold.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, but was only answered with being lifted by being tied up by Ether's bindings

"Again with this?" she didn't like it the first time, "It's that anyway to treat a lady?"

"It would be nice if I could get some help here!"

Suddenly a flash of orange dropped into the courtyard, surprising the students and the akuma's.

"Kitsune!" the fox themed heroine stood poised, her yellow eyes scanning the courtyard.

"Yip!" she grinned, "Sorry to just drop in. I heard there was a commotion and came running." she gave a couple of stretches.

"Who's the fox?" one of the akuma's questioned.

"Before that." she held up her hand in a pausing motion, "I;ve got a new trick. First I'll need a volunteer." she slide next to Kitsi.

"Now you see her." in a whirlwind of smoke Kitsi was wrapped in a sea of orange and once it disappeared right before the groups eye, "Now you don't."

"She's gone?!" she had completely disappeared. Vanished. With the bounds used to hold her laying on the ground.

"Where did she go?" the three looked around finding no trace of the girl anywhere. Soon there gaze fell on Kitsune, "What did you do?"

"Just a little magic." she dusted her hands, "I also take requests."

"Bring her back." their mission was the girl. Without her Silent Rain would be furious.

Kitsune seemed to ponder, "Sorry can't. It's a secret and know foxes." we love a good secret. But, it the band didn't seem that amused.

"Grab her!" as the three rushed her she vanished in a poof of smoke. It was an illusion.

"What the...?" the three looked around for the female.

"Hey metalheads!" a voice called bringing attention to one of the rooftops where Kitsune stood, "Let's see if your speed is better than planning." she mocked before sprinting away.

"That little..." the pinked haired one growled.

"Calm down." the female member said, "We weren't ordered to chase foxes." they had orders. Get the girl and bring her to their leader. Who had gone chasing after the other two heroes. Plus there was the fact that the girl had literally disappeared because of that tricky fox.

"So what now?"

"We need the girl." but the fox made her disappear, "Looks like we're going on a fox hunt." and so the chase was on.

* * *

After leaving the school Kitsune had made it to what looked like a good distance. So far the group didn't seem to follow her. Which was both good and bad. If they didn't follow that mean she had more time to focus on the main target. Her older brother.

But if not. It meant more trouble. Especially when Silent Rain found out Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't actually there. Even if she could make solid copies and clones that didn't evaporate at the single touch, it was still hard to keep them together.

"What are you going to do now?" Caliburr asked from inside her pocket.

"Don't worry I have this all planned out." she reassured, "I'm more worried about where Rain is." she didn't want to hurt her brother. She loved her siblings. Never would she thought she actually have to fight one of them.

"Ame." she looked up at the sky, "What happened you?"

"You should be worried about what's going to happen to you?" turning back she caught sight of the three band members. They had caught up to her.

"Alright, guess the bands ready for a battle." Kitsune narrowed taking her stance, "Not sure fighting RVER is something I would be doing today." or ever.

"You're a bit out of the loop."

"Yeah RVER's old news." the electric pink haired villain said, "We're a new band now!" he declared

"?"

"S.L.N.C" the akumatized Veil revealed.

"Silence." of course, "So do I get names or am I going to have to guess?"

"I'm Lycaon!" the akumatized Rize announced.

"Nevermore, for me." the akumatized Veil introduced.

"Catalyst." the akumatized Ether responded.

"And Silent Rain you know, remakes RVER as SLNC."

'Not gonna lie, kind of cool.'

"Well whatever you're called, this pack is about to be broken." Kitsune announced, "Now where's your leader?" Kitsune demanded.

"Big talk coming from a tiny fox." Lycon mocked.

"Say that to my face." she challenged taking out her flute, "We can either do this the easy way or this is going to get messy."

"Bring it!"

"We can't waste time with her." Nevermore interrupted, "Remember, Silent Rain wants that girl." she reminded that they were ordered to find Kitsi.

"Right. I know that." he stated.

"Plus we're also supposed to be looking out for the bug and the cat." she added, "I don't think fox's were part of our set list."

Kitsune narrowed her eyes, "You know I hear that so much, one would think Hawkmoth would know not to underestimate me." she rolled her eyes a bit, "It always comes back to bite him." and hard.

"Why don't we skip the formalities little fox." Nevermore spoke, "We'll find the girl. If you want to stay and fight go ahead."

"This will be easy." Lycaon grinned cracking his knuckles.

With a roll of her eyes Nevermore motioned for Catalyst to follow, leaving their comrade and the heroine to battle.

"You ready fox girl." the akuma minion grinned, flashing his sharp canines.

"That's my line." Kitsune spun her staff before pointing it the male.

'I can't spend too much time with him' she needed to find her brother. Being the main akuma even if she did defeat the other three members, she would only be left open.

'Don't worry Ame.' she gripped her staff, 'I'm going to save you.' she vowed she would.

"Let's go then!" with pink eyes flashing Lycaon struck out, claws sharp towards Kitsune. The heroine sidestepped dodging the quick swings. Lycaon was fast, but didn't really show a style yet. He attacked with his claws, wild and without restraint. Kitsune was able to dodge most of the attacks, keeping her guard until she found an opening.

"Hold still!" as he came for another attack Kitsune quickly spun her staff and clocked the akuma on the side of the head and during the daze struck the butt of the staff into his forehead. Lycaon took a few steps back, rubbing his forehead, before glaring at Kitsune who still held her staff.

"Cute." he hissed and attacked again. But as he closed in something struck the back of his head sending him tumbling to the side of the building.

"What hit me?" Lycaon growled rubbing the back of his head.

"Chat Noir!" Kitsune saw none other than her comrade.

"At your service." he winked,"Nice to see you fox. Thought you could use an extra paw." Kitsune stared for a second, but giving a relieved smile.

"So the furball finally decides to come and play with the big dogs." Lycaon spat, "Don't think because there's two of you I'm going to..." a tap on his shoulder halted the akuma's speech, "What do you...!?"

A hard punch to the jaw sent the Lycaon down courtesy of Kitsune.

"Well that happened." Chat blinked watching as Kitsune rubbed her knuckle after knocking the guitarist out cold.

"Sorry." she apologized, "Monologuing." pointless. But it did the trick of taking down the punk in pink. Looking around Kitsune spotted some leftover cable wire. Using it they tied the knocked out minion to the chimney.

"Listen. You have to go back. Am...I mean Silent Rain is chasing a couple of my illusions." she pointed back toward the school.

"Why is he there?"

Kitsune looked off for a moment, "I don't exactly know for sure." she said, "But I know he was looking for Kitsi."

"Kitsi?"

Kitsune nodded, "I managed to get her away from the rest of his bandmates. I put her in a safe place." she confirmed that she was safe and out of harm's way, "I need you to make sure everyone else is safe."

"I'm on it. What about you?" he could leave her alone.

"I got to deal with the other minions of this band gone bad." she pointed out, explaining how two of the members were still about, "Don't worry about me, just handle the leader."

"Right, let's meet up later.", with Chat Noir assistance and once Ladybug arrived she could transform and hopefully get her brother and his friends back to normal.

"Count on me." he instructed before heading off to the school.

"Good luck, Kuro Neko." Kitsune headed off. She had two other minions to take care of. Then Silent Rain.

* * *

When he arrived at the school the building had already been evacuated by the police once word of a akuma had reached the police. Citizens were being ordered to remain calm, but find safe places to lay low until the akuma was purified.

"Now if I was an akumatized singer where would I be?" there was a lot of places in the city and he had little information to go on. The only real clue he had was that the lead singer, Rain, seemed to be after Kitsi. According to Kitsune he had sent his bandmates to retrieve her and had even come up to the school.

"Chat Noir!" he heard voice call him. His eyes falling on a civilian heading towards him. Recognizing them instantly as that of Marinette.

"Marinette." he greeted, "It's not safe for you to be out in about. Haven't you heard there's a pack of akuma's on the loose." he warned in his own way.

"I know." obviously, "Hawkmoth Is infected the lead singer with an akuma." Marinette explained the situation, along with what the singer had done by taking sound away and using his arrows to attack.

"Seriously?" not what he was expecting, "What about you?" he asked worried she had gotten hurt.

"I'm fine." she reassured, "I was just...hiding until...you guys showed up." she explained.

"By the looks of this place, I can guess the akuma really brought the roof down." and everything else, the school was a mess.

"He was looking for Kitsi." she revealed.

"Why would he be looking for her?" could she know why?

"?" she shrugged her shoulders a bit, "No clue. The last time I saw her she had been snatched away." she also explained how Kitsune had come and essentially saved her. After which the other three band members went after her.

"Well don't worry, everything is okay." Chat reassured Marinette, "That akuma won't lay a paw on her."

"I don't think the same could be said for you." a voice spoke.

The two turned to see Silent Rain appearing out of nowhere.

'Silent Rain!'

"Well isn't this a purr-carious situation." Chat held up his baton, stepping in front of Marinette.

"Chat Noir." silver eyes watched the hero, "I been looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm guessing you didn't come looking for an autograph." Chat said.

"I'm looking forward to grinding you into the dirt." Silent Rain growled out, "You will not get in my way."

"Okay definitely akumatized." Chat took out his baton, "Get behind me, I'll protect you from this big bad wolf." he took his stance in front of Marinette.

"Don't make promises you're not going to live long enough to keep." Silent Rain flexed his fingers, his nails sharp like a his current animal character, "Since you're not an illusion, surrender your miraculous." he ordered.

"Not happening!" he refused, with a turn he picked up Marinette, "Hold on, princess!" he dashed off. He couldn't risk a civilian being hurt.

' _Silent Rain don't let him get away!' Hawkmoth order._

Silent Rain took off after the two. Dashing over buildings, his sights set on the hero in black leather.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Chat Noir was doing his best to lose the akuma. With a civilian in hand he needed to get Marinette to a safe place. As the chase pressed on, the akuma took the offense and fired a energy arrow towards them. Chat managed to dodge, with the aid of Marinette, landing on the street before sliding into a parked car. Civilians stopped to see the cat themed hero having struck the car. But all thought soon left seeing the akuma land soon after.

"End of the line cat." Silent Rain advanced toward the two, but his eyes locked on Chat. The hero stood, taking out his baton.

"Alright let's see if you can rock my world." he challenged.

"Be careful Chat Noir." Marinette warned, worried about the fight that was about to happen.

"Hey you!" a voice called out. All eyes turned to a male heading up the path. The steely gaze of his cobalt eyes sharp.

"It's just you." Silent Rain dismissed with little interest.

"Eh, 'just me?'" he cocked an eyebrow, "Someone's high their pedestal today." the civilian scoffed.

"Who is that?"

"Did those two know each other?"

"It looks like it?"

"Did you want something?" Silent Rain said dryly at the other male, "I thought I dismissed you."

"Dismissed me?", the civilians eye ticked at the statement, "I had to come down all this way from the studio. So yeah I'm pretty ticked off." he narrowed his eyes, his cobalt black locking in with the steel gray of the akumatized singer creating a tense atmosphere.

"This doesn't concern you."

"When I get a call from my little sister about being kidnapped by your 'bandmates', concern only matches to what I'm going to do to you and them." having a client come late was one thing, but being called by Kitsi about being kidnapped from school and thrown into car was beyond the pale, "You better start explaining. Now!" he demanded.

Silent Rain narrowed his eyes, "You really need to learn your place you uncouth monkey." he rejected.

A red eyebrow ticked pensively, "Looks who's talking fleabag!" Hitoshi snapped back.

"Mongrel."

"Prima donna!"

The air between the two was electric as they stared each other down.

"Man those two really don't like each other." Chat commented, though happy the akuma's attention was off him for the moment, "This is the time you should get to a safe distance. Something tells me this is about to get messy."

Marinette gave a nod and headed off while everything was focused on the two men fighting.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Disappear from my sight." Silent Rain ordered.

The male growled, "Don't think you can look down on me!" without warning the male had charged toward the singer and delivered a well aimed punch to the face. Onlookers were shocked at the action. A civilian so boldly striking an akuma.

"Is he crazy?!"

Silent Rain didn't seem bothered as he came back and delivered a punch right back. Normally an attack to a civilian by a supervillain was all but fatal, depending the type of attack, but in this intense...

"That the best you got!" he challenged and soon the fight was on. The two were slugging it out. Each one matching blow for blow, even with the singers extra boost in strength the other was holding his own and returning it with just enough force.

"Is this happening right now?"

"Chat Noir!" the black cat ears flickered, instantly recognizing the voice, before finding his partner and his lady luck right beside him.

"Ladybug!" he smiled in relief, "Great timing."

"Sorry I'm late." she had a bit of trouble finding a place to transform, "What is happening?"

"Well..." he explained about the new supervillain and how now he and a civilian was slugging it out in the streets.

"I'm seeing it..." but even the heroes were having trouble figuring out the situation.

' _Silent Rain, don't waste your time with him. It's Ladybug and Chat Noir who are your real targets.' Hawkmoth reminded._

Summoning his energy bow he aimed it at the civilian.

"That is not cool!"

"We need to stop this now."

"Stop!" a voice called out, "Knock it off!" a figure yelled as she stood between the two fighting males.

"Kitsi?"

"Kit?" as the two saw their sister step in between them, Silent Rain's attack deactivated seeing Kitsi in his line of fire.

'Silent Rain what are you doing?' Hawkmoth questioned.

"Kit, get out of the way." Hitoshi ordered.

"This is not the time to be having one of your fights!" Kitsi scolded the two, "This is serious. Stop fighting like children and act like adults!" she yelled.

"I got him on the run." Hitoshi tried to argue.

"In your dreams." Silent Rain wiped his cheek.

"Hitoshi this is serious!" Kitsi scolded, "Rain is an akuma." she pointed out.

"Wait he's actually an akuma?" Hitoshi blinked finally catch on.

"Seriously? You figure that out now?" Kitsi nearly gaped in disbelief, "And you get on me for rushing into things, you're no better." she accused.

"I just thought he was showing off." Hitoshi said, "So Rain got turned into a supervillain. Wasn't expecting that.", he was going to have fun with this later. Now he wished he had brought his camera.

"Trust me you're not the only one." Kitsi frowned, "We gotta get out of here now." she said urgently grabbing Hitoshi's hand and trying to get him to leave.

Suddenly in flash Kitsi felt something on her shoulder before she watched her big brother get sent flying back down the street.

"Hitoshi!" Kitsi called out and tried to go after him, but felt something keeping her. It was Silent Rain.

"Rain let me go." Kitsi struggled against her brother's grip.

"It's fine now." Silent Rain said, "Now I can keep you safe." picking up his sister the singer took off with her on his shoulder.

"No!" the two heroes went to go after the akuma when a flash of lightning stroke down, mere inches away from them. Obviously the singer keeping them from chasing after him. When the storm clouds released, their creator was already gone.

"He got away." and he took Kitsi with him.

"We have to go after him." who knows what he would do to her. However the said of arguing caught there attention. Back in the street it seemed the civilian that had gone up against Rain had been joined by two other individuals.

"What now?"

"See this is what you get for running off." one scolded the other.

"Oh get off my back." the other folded his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt by, who are you three?" the two heroes looked and were shocked to find that the two newcomers and the civilians were in fact identical siblings.

"Names Hitoshi." the civilian finally introduced himself.

"Akihiko, nice to meet you." the second brother greeted a bit more politely.

"Itsuki." the last one simple said a bit stoically.

"Okay. Firstly are you okay?" Ladybug asked the one named Hitoshi. As he stood dusting himself off he looked to the heroine and replied,

"Nothing broken." folding his arms, "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me."

"I would say your brains been rattled, but that shipped has long sailed." Akihiko commented, pressing a finger to his forehead, "Do you even think before pulling stunts like this?"

The one named Itsuki only shook his head.

"You also decided to not only ditch us back at the studio, but then we find you having a fight in middle of the street." he scolded his sibling.

"Get off my back." Hitoshi brushed off, "I was looking for Kitsi."

"So you guys know Kitsi?" that was a surprise for the heroes.

"She's our little sister." all three said.

"Little sister?" wasn't expecting that.

"So that would make you guys..."

"Her big brothers." obviously. When Kitsi said she had brothers she didn't mention they were...identical. And as much as she talked about her siblings in length, she failed to mention they were triplets.

"Though don't be fooled I am her favorite big brother." Hitoshi stated rather proudly.

"And what makes you think that?" Akihiko questioned.

"Of course as the leader and oldest, of course she looks up to me." he stated rather proudly.

"And here I thought Ame was the oldest." Akihiko spoke back, "Or did you forget that, again."

"Oh please." Hitoshi scoffed, "He's only eldest by age. Plus would Ame fight an akuma? I don't think so."

"Yes because you were doing so well." Akihiko commented.

"What fight were you watching?" Hitoshi argued, "I had him. He just...got the better of me because he had those powers. It was completely off set."

"If we could interject." Chat cut into the brother's conversation drawing the three brother's attention to them.

"What brought you into the city?" Ladybug questioned.

"Kitsi called me..." Hitoshi answered.

"Us." Akihiko corrected.

"Whatever. She called and was talking about being kidnapped." so naturally the three dropped what they were doing and came to help her. Splitting up to search it was Hitoshi who ended up finding Kitsi and unfortunately the akuma.

"Can any of you tell us Rain's connection to Kitsi? I mean why did he seem so obsessed with getting her." Ladybug questioned wondering why the singer seemed so intent on Kitsi.

"Can't say." Hitoshi seemed to decline.

"So you don't know?"

"No, I mean I can't say." he repeated or rather corrected, "That's something's Kitsi has to tell you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Chat questioned.

"It would really help us if we knew their connection. Akuma victims usually go after people that had something to do with their akumatization." Ladybug explained.

"Are you implying our sister had something to do with the Prima Donna turning into the complete and literal villain?" Hitoshi seemed offended which he showed in apprehension.

"What he means is that Kitsi is special to Rain. As she is to us." Akihiko tried to explain, "Forgive him, he tends to mix his words with his temper."

"Don't tell people what I..."

"Itsuki." on that the last triplet took hold to his brother and clamped a hand over the others mouth. Which went into a struggling match as Hitoshi struggled against his brother's grip, his voice muffled with loud shouting.

"Apologies." he said, "Hitoshi's bark is worse than his bite." it had become habit.

Akihiko cleared his throat, "Now then shouldn't you two be off? We trust you both to save Kitsi and Rain."

"You can count on us." Chat Noir reassured.

"First we need to find out where he took Kitsi." Ladybug added. Promising that Kitsi would be returned safe/

"What about the television station?" Akihiko suggested.

"The tv station?"

"The group was supposed to be doing a special session and interview." it was a promotion for the new CD and the for the concert, "We would join you. But someone has to keep Hitoshi out of trouble." and causing any more trouble.

"Silent Rain uses his voice to put people under his control." the television station would give him the power to reach all of Paris and everyone in town. Plus with its height he had ample space to use his arrows, "If he gets on the air he could have all of Paris under his control."

"Then we better get a move on."

* * *

At the television station...

After slipping away from the heroes, Silent Rain had taken Kitsi to the t.v studio, where after using his voice to take control of the staff, they were now setting up for what would be the band's biggest performance. On Kitsi's part she had been strapped to a chair not to far from the makeshift stage currently being built by the brainwashed staff.

Kitsi struggled against her binds.

"Are you okay Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr whispered.

"How you holding up Kit?" Whissp asked.

She exhaled, "If I was Kitsune I could snap these binds." she whispered, "I just have to make it until Ladybug and Chat Noir come.", but who knew when that would be. With the way things are going it might be too late.

"Do you require our assistance Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr offered, the two ready to at least get her free from the bindings holding her. With the only consolation that they strapped her to a comfortable chair.

"Kit?" a voice sent the kwami's scurrying back into Kitsi's hair. It was Silent Rain, who stood before Kitsi.

"Silent Rain." she looked up into those silver eyes.

"I came to check on you." he sounded so honest, compassionate as he made sure Kitsi was 'comfortable and for some small moments she felt like her big brother was right in front of her.

"Oh don't mind me." she responded, "But are the binds really necessary?"

"My apologies." he said with a tone Kitsi could recognize as honest, "But I can't have you escaping or getting in the way, again." he mentioned making sure the binds were secure, but not harming her.

"What are you up to?" she questioned.

"Once everything is set I will have all of Paris under my control." he pointed out, "Then I will crush Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their miraculous." he declared.

"Rain you can't do this." Kitsi countered, "You have to stop this."

"My name is Silent Rain." he replied, "And this is my mission."

"No it's not!" she refuted, "You have to stop this. You're being used."

"It will be okay Kitsi. Soon all of Paris will be under my control." he reassured as if telling her would make it better.

"That's what I'm afraid of." she needed to get free and transform. Again she struggled against her bindings, but the ropes were tight.

"Rain please, I know you can hear me." Kitsi pleaded trying to bring her brother back to her, "You aren't some super villain. You would never let your music be used like this."

"...And Hawkmoth, since I know you can hear me too You better hope we never meet up!" she all but threatened the super villain who had brainwashed her older brother and turned him into her enemy. She added more threats in Japanese at the super villain controlling her brother.

' _Now that she's safe, it's almost time to end the heroes.' Hawkmoth reminded._

"Of course Hawkmoth." Silent Rain agreed before the mask disappeared, "Don't worry." he placed his hand on her head, gently tousling her hair, "No one will ever make you cry again." with that promise, he turned and headed back to the save.

"Ame." she whispered sadly, "Whissp." she whispered to her partner, "How long before you can transform back?"

"A little longer." Whissp said back.

Kitsi frowned. She needed to transform. She needed to defeat the akuma. But more than ever. She needed to save her brother.

'Ladybug. Chat Noir.'

"Please hurry." it would take all of them to stop Silent Rain.

"You might want to put an express on that." Whissp pointed towards the sky as where dark clouds were beginning to form.

* * *

"What is that?"

The two heroes were heading toward the television studio where Silent Rain was no doubt hiding out. As they got close dark clouds began converging over the building.

"Well you don't see that everyday." though considering the types of villains they've fought this would be considered normal.

"We need to hurry." before Silent Rain brought a storm to Paris.

* * *

On top of the roof the stage had been set. Lights shone and camera's began to roll. On the platform the band was in position as the show began with a loud crackle of lightning above.

With a motion of his hand the music started.

With a clap of his sticks Catalyst counted them in. The band started a wicked tune that filled the air. The rips of Lycoons guitar, the pounding of Catalyst guitar drum beats, mixed with the electric tones of Nevermores keytar combined into a hypnotizing tone.

"Kit we are out of time." if they were going to do something the needed to do it now.

"Can you guys get my binds?" with a nod the two kwami's went to work.

"I'll take the arms. You get the wrist." the two spread out and began trying to loosen the binds.

Back on stage as the instrumental was still going, the sound traveling over Paris to be heard by the citizens who believed it to be the special performance of the band.

 _All the world bows before the one_

 _Taking possession of every sense_

 _You hold_

 _Surrender to the sound_

 _And fall to my_

 _Control!_

The sky continue to darken as thunder rolled and lightning flashed among the clouds. Mixing with the music in a harmonious and chaotic melody.

Raimei, myakuutsu kokoro

Shōtotsu suru shōmei, hikisaki tsume

Kakureta bēru-me o kizutsukeru!

"It's getting stronger." with every note and the singing it feed the storm. Making it grow and spread out more over the city.

"Have to break free." as she pulled on her bindings her kwami's were finally able to snap the bands holding her downs.

"I'm free!" standing up, while the band was busy she snuck away towards the building. Once inside the stairwell that lead to roof to looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"It's to cancel this concert!" and save her brother, "Time to Transform!"

"Whissp! Tail's Up!" her kwami was sucked in her pendant before transforming her in a brilliant orange light and turning her into Kitsune.

* * *

Back on the roof the band was playing up a storm. Literally. The cloud had swept over Paris, but because of music and Silent Rain's voice most of the citizens had been lulled into submission by the dosic tones.

Stare into the eye

The storm

Draws you into me

You can't escape the silence

The sound of rain

Takes away every inch of defiance

Now come and drown in me!

As the next wave of music echoed through the city all those that heard it became enslaved to the rhythm of S.L.N.C. For the few that seemed to fight against it, soon they too became enveloped to the music.

"All those that hear this sound. Will bow like cattle!" Silent Rain declared as the sky boomed with power and below the sound of chanting could be heard. People, those brought under the bands control had come to the studio and were chanting the bands name.

"S.L.N.C!"

* * *

Inside the studio Kitsune had been racing towards the bottom of the building. She had wanted to face the band head on. But, she knew she was outnumbered. She had trouble with one member. Four would be too much and she didn't know when or where her comrades were. Worst they could be under Silent Rain's control.

And she was losing time.

Finally she made to the bottom. The basement.

"What are you doing?" Caliburr asked.

"The band is getting their power from playing." looking through the wall she looked between the devices, panels, and machines that sat against the wall, "Meaning we have to take the power away from the band." as she continued her search her eyes feel on a rather large box.

'This looks promising.' bringing her hands up in a x-motion she elongated her claws and quickly began slashing at the box. Ripping and tearing through the wires, electricity sparked throughout sending surges outwards in glitches.

"Lights out!"

* * *

Back above as the band began to go into their finale. The final act that would bring the heroes and city to their mercy. Something happened. The instruments and machines began to glitch and static causing the song to become jumbled. All the camera's had been knocked out and the lights of the building had gone dark. Leaving an air of confusion over the city.

" _What is happening?" Hawkmoth questioned, "You have Paris under your control. Why have you stopped playing?"_

Suddenly a whiff of smoke filled the rooftop.

"What's up everyone!" Kitsune greeted, "Sorry I'm late." she apologized, "My fire has been relite and I'm ready to rumble." she gave a couple of stretches.

"A fox?" silver eyes looked at the intruder who had interrupted the concert.

"Hey there Rainy." she greeted playfully to the akuma, "Sorry to say your concerts been cancelled. Permanently!"

' _Curse her.' Hawkmoth growled._

"Who are you?" Silent Rain questioned.

"Just a happy go lucky fox here to bring some sunshine with an extra burst!" she declared, "I'm Kitsune! Ignited to meet you!"

"Kitsune." that named.

" _Silent Rain that is one of those pesky heroes." Hawkmoth said, "She will interfere with your plans."_

"Your trying to get in my way?"

"Well your a super villian. I'm a superhero." it was pretty obvious where this had to go, "Also you kinda kidnapped a civilian so."

Silver eyes slowly scanned the roof and found the chair empty.

"Where is Kitsi?" he ordered leering at the hero in orange.

"She's not here." Kitsune responded, "And you're never going to see her again!"

"What did you say?" he glared at the fox heroine.

"You think your making her happy? All your doing is hurting her." Kitsune spoke, but it was more personally than anyone could know, "This ends now."

Silent Rain was silent, his frame still, as silver eyes stared down the heroine with mirth. She, who had come and taken Kitsi away. Who hide her and accused 'him' of hurting her.

"You want us to take care of her?" the three other members looked ready for a rematch. Especially Lycaon who was probably still upset about being sucker punched and tied to chimney. However, they were halted by a motion from their leader. Surprising both his comrades and Kitsune.

"No I will handle this on my own." so they were order not to interfere.

Quickly summoning his bow he fired three arrows towards Kitsune. With a couple of backflips Kitsune dodged the four energy arrows as they exploded on the spot where they were. Silent Rain again fired two more shots followed by three extra's.

Yellow eyes glinted, dodging one shot after another, she narrowly missed a final shot as it sped past her cheek.

'He's strong.' as she the akuma drew four more energy arrows, Kitsune decided to go on the offensive. As he fired the shots, Kitsune quickly summoned a smoke screen as the arrows exploded, sending waves of blue through the smoke sending plumes of orange scattering across the roof.

Silent Rain stood in place, still in mid-fire as smoke passed him, trying to locate Kitsune who had yet to emerge. After a couple of seconds suddenly an explosion of smoke appeared from above.

'A smokescreen?'

Suddenly something emerged from the smoke. It was Kitsune with her staff in mid-swing.

'There!' firing an energy arrow it went through her before Kitsune vanished.

An illusion.

With a quick turn he found another Kitsune had come from behind, narrowly dodging her staff jabs, he fired an arrow only to find her disperse.

Another illusion.

"Where is she?" silver eyes scanned around trying to locate the heroine.

At the last moment her brought his arm up, narrowly avoiding a surprise attack by Kitsune who slammed her staff down in an attempt to catch her opponent off guard.

'Almost' she had hoped to get to the akuma and catch Silent Rain off guard. Under the guise of the smoke she had snuck to the highest point. She had summoned two clones. One to go for the front, the other from the back. If she could keep him distracted she could go for his choker without hurting her big brother.

Seeing as she fell short Kitsune jumped back, creating some distance between her and the akuma. The two stared each other down, wondering who would make the next move. Kitsune stared down the other carefully, gripping her staff she summoned another smoke screen.

Silent Rain took a couple of steps, observing his area, theorizing another sneak attack. As the seconds slowly drew, something glinted in the smoke. Using his reflexes Silent Rain fired an arrow into smoke. After releasing the shoot, something burst forward from the side. With outreached arm Kitsune reached for the akuma. Dodging the assault, Silent Rain fired a shot hitting Kitsune in the back only to find her transforming into smoke.

Then another Kitsune appeared from a different side, again going for his throat, but was dispatched by another arrow. Again more and more Kitsune's appeared from the smoke, each coming at once. With a quick jump Silent Rain was now right over the horde. As many went after him. Silent Rain drew a single arrow and with a 'snap' fired the shot that broke apart into a scatter shot. Dozens of arrows rained down on the Kitsunes, turning them into smoke with a continuous popping noise. When the last one disappeared, Silent Rain landed back on the roof effortlessly.

"This game of yours is pointless." he said, "If all you're going to do is send clones and illusion, you might as well concede."

"I can't do that." a voice spoke back from within the smoke.

"Why do you persist on fighting me? You and your comrades will fall." it was inevitable.

'That wasn't an option' she wouldn't fall. She couldn't fall. Not just because she was a hero, but because her family, her big brother, was in trouble. She remembered her brother's always protecting her. Being there for her anytime they could.

Gripping her staff, she steadied her breath. She would save her brother. She would set him free. And when the time came...

Peeking from her hiding spot she saw through the smoke that Silent Rain was still searching for her. The most she could was either tire him out or get to the akumatized item. She still hadn't heard from Ladybug or Chat Noir and couldn't risk calling them and risk giving away her location. Leaning against the wall she took a deep breath and headed back into the smoke. Rushing through the smoke she jumped and landed right in front of Silent Rain who aimed his arrows at her.

With a snap he released the energy arrow, Kitsune dodged to the side and then went to sprint toward the akuma. Dodging an onslaught of arrows that zoomed past her. When she was close enough she quickly scanned her opponent, seeking out the possessed item. Whatever it was he would make sure she couldn't touch it.

Thrusting her hand out she aimed randomly. Silent Rain ducked back, Kitsune struck out again and again. Each time aiming for a different spot. Until something caught her eye. Something glinting near his neck.

'Neck?'

'A necklace?' thinking for a moment she remembered her brother wore a necklace. And for an uncountable number of times today, she was mad.

Extending her claws she aimed for his throat. If the akuma was there she could depower him and end this. But, as she thought he wasn't about to let her. Grabbing her hand, he tightened before and with a hard strike to the side sent her sliding back.

Kitsune managed to stop herself, but doubled forward feeling pain in her side where Silent Rain had attacked.

"You have to stop this.", Kitsune held her side, "You've taken this too far."

"I must do this. For her." he responded staring down at the wounded heroine, "Concede." he ordered her to surrender.

"You think she wants this?" she motioned to the damage around them.

The mask on his face agitated, glowing, Hawkmoth was speaking.

"Stop listening to Hawkmoth. Listen to me." Kitsune cut, "I know you don't like to see m...Kitsi sad. She never wanted you too. But, this is no better."

'Silent Rain'

"I'm protecting her."

"This is protecting her? You've been terrorizing Paris, her home, her friends, her family. You think Hawkmoth cares anything about her? All he wants are Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous." it was nothing more than an illusion. A fool's quest for fool's gold.

"And he will have them." he would make sure of that.

"You think you're the only one to say that? That if you follow his orders and do what he says everything will be fine. He draws you in with promises of power, of strength, of vengeance and understanding." but they were just words.

"Enough. This ends now." he drew another arrow and prepared to fire it at Kitsune. Yellow eyes stared up at her opponent. At the akuma. At her brother.

...Her brother...

"Well if this is the end I think you deserve to know this. Remember all the times Kitsi has been in danger? That was Hawkmoth."

'?'

"He told SportMaster to throw Kitsi halfway across Paris. He told Medusight to turn her into stone. He ordered Le Gemme to use her as bait as she was dangled over a hotel building." each of those times it might have been the akuma's fighting, but Hawkmoth was always pulling the strings, "Because she got in his way and if she was here now, I bet my miraculous he would make you do the same thing." she challenged and as she thought he tensed up. Not because she was mocking him, but because she spoke the truth.

' _Silent Rain!' Hawkmoth interrupted, 'End this needless chattering. She's trying to distract you.'_

Drawing back an energy arrow formed, targeted at Kitsune.

"Go ahead shoot me." Kitsune didn't shy away, "But remember this. Hawkmoth doesn't care who he has to use. In the end, we're only pawns."

Releasing the arrow it quickly embedded itself in Kitsune's chest. The arrow flew through Kitsi's chest. Kitsune let out a short string of gasps, hands hovered over where the arrow had pierced. Looking up at the akuma, their eyes locked, before slowly Kitsune's body began to disperse into smoke.

"Another clone." Silent Rain concluded another distraction, "These futile distractions are starting to annoy me." turning from the disappearing illusion, he slowly stalked around the area, "Where is she?" silver eyes scanned the area, waiting for the heroine to appear. If anything like the last times she would try to catch him by surprise.

"You have no more tricks." the wolf continued to scan the area, ears twitching now and then, listening for any movement. Suddenly the smoke retreated.

"How's this for a surprise performance!" standing there where the figures of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"It's over Silent Rain." Ladybug stated, "Time for you to face the music."

"These tricks are getting tiresome." all these illusions and distractions only feed the frustration in the singer, "Lycaon! Nevermore! Catalyst!"

"Lend me your power!" he command. A energy began building from the three individuals. Electric Pink, Zapping Yellow, and Glitching Green. Overtaking them it zoomed and combined into Rain. Merging with the leaders own energy. His hair had grown longer, his eyes sharper and mixed with his teams respectable colors, his nails had become elongated, and his form increased in definition.

"This is the end for you heroes!" his voice echoed with the energy flowing into him.

"He's gone power mad."

Summoning four energy bows of respective colors and aimed them towards the heroes. The heroes stood, weapons poised for anything that might come there way. Releasing the arrows they surged toward the heroes.

"Scatter!" the two jumped out of the way. Only to be caught by the recoil of the energy being released in a burst of neon electricity that sent them flying and landing on the other side of the roof. Their forms laying on roof. Static clinging to their suits from the aftershock.

Silent Rain stood over them. Summon another four arrows he combined them into one and prepared for the final strike.

"Stop!" a voice called out. A figure dashed between the heroes.

"Kitsi?" the young teen stood, defensively, arms spread, as a guard against the akuma.

"Stop this right now!" she repeated.

"Stand aside." he ordered.

"No!" she refused, "I'm not letting you do this." this had gone too far.

"Don't worry soon you won't have to worry about them again." he aimed his arrows, "I will protect you."

"Rain please." Kitsi begged, "Aniki o gen ni modotte kuru." she pleaded, "This isn't you."

"I'm doing what I must." he said, "I'm doing this for you!" his voice echoed.

"Then you know I won't let you hurt my friends." she stood her ground.

"You would chose them over me?" he question with a look of hurt in his features.

Kitsi inhaled a sharp breathe. Her maroon eyes staring into his silver.

"I...choose...to protect the people I care about." even if that mean she had to fight one of the one's she cared about the most, "That includes you. But, not when you're like this."

"Please. Stop." tears streamed down her cheeks. The image of his sister crying seemed to 'click' inside the singer. His eyes become a bit softer and the glow of the mask dimmed. Even the energy arrows looked to dwindle.

"Kit...I..."

'He's fighting' her brother was fighting. But when it seemed like the storm was calming Silent Rain began to tremble before releasing a howl.

He was in pain.

"Rain!" Kitsi called.

"I am...Silent Rain!" he declared, "And this is your final act!" releasing the energy bows they merged into one and head towards the heroes.

"No!" Kitsi jumped in the middle of the attack.

' _Hawkmoth doesn't care who he has to use.'_

Maroon eyes looked over towered Silent Rain, no Ame as he stood there. Even with the mask on she could feel his emotions, trying to understand what he had done. For he hadn't hit a bug. Or a cat. Or even a fox. No it was much worse.

' _In the end we're all just pawns.'_

"A...m..." she choked feeling the power's beginning to take effect.

Slowly she sank to her knees before falling over to her side and as she gave one last gasp her voice completely faded.

" _If she were here right now. He would tell you to do the same.'_

"No. No. No!" in a flash Silent Rain was right next to Kitsi. Catching her before she hit the floor. Carefully laying her back, he cradled her in his arms.

"I...didn't want to hurt her." his voice was pained, seeing her in such a state. His hand slowly touching her cheek before drawing her close. He couldn't hear anything,

She was silent.

"If I purify the akuma Kitsi will be healed." Ladybug said, "Please, where is the akuma?" slowly looking up gloved hands reached up to his collar.

" _Silent Rain do not forget our deal. I want those miraculous!" Hawkmoth demanded._

Quickly and to the surprise of the heroes he ripped the collar off, before throwing the possessed item up, the charm made by a special person, tossing it up in the air. Then with his energy he drew a shot, aim, and fired!

The charm shattered releasing the akuma with in.

"No more evil doing for you!" capturing the akuma she purified it, "Bye, bye little akuma." releasing the white butterfly she threw lucky charm into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

A stream of ladybugs circled around the city, fixing all the damage and returning the sound back to normal, including people's ability to speak and giving citizen's back control.

The purple smoke retreated up the singer's body leaving a newly returned Rain. Another spiral circled around Kitsi removing the arrow and healing the wound in her chest.

"What happened?" he looked around wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in his hotel room. The other band members were also returned to their normal forms, though also confused about where they were.

"Are you okay?" they checked on the singer.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" he looked up seeing the two heroes. His eyes glanced down seeing a figure laying on the ground.

"Kitsi!?" the singer, in urgency. Her head placed on his lap.

Kitsi's face gave a slight trembling before slowly her eyes opened. Her maroon orbs meeting silver ones.

"Em...Aniki...?" she mumbled.

"Kitsi." a relieved looked came over his features. Kitsi was alright. His sister was okay.

Slowly a smile came of Kitsi's lips, "...Welcome back." Rain looked down at her and smiled, Truly smiled.

"What happened?" he questioned finding himself on the roof of some building.

"It's a long story." Ladybug began, "Short version you got akumatized and literally tried to silence all of Paris." they carefully explained the situation to the singer. Who, for the most part, seemed to take the information as one might.

"What exactly got you so upset?" that had been the question on everyone's mind. What made the singer turn into an akuma? And an even bigger question would be why had he gone after Kitsi?

"It was..." he looked at the heroes, his eyes lingering for a moment on Kitsi for a moment, "A miscommunication." he replied. Slowly he stood up, helping Kitsi up along the way.

"Domo." she smiled up to the singer.

'Beep Beep'

'Saved by the bell.'

* * *

The next day, at school everything had been put back into place. Just in time too. Kitsi was able to take the final half of the P.E exercise, which would be added to the team's score and allowing them to take the top spot in the class.

Thankfully being kidnapped by an akuma was valid excuse for a redo.

"You were great. But you didn't have to do all this."

"True. But, I felt bad for disappearing on you guys." even if it wasn't technically her fault, "Sumimasen."

"It's okay Kitsi." they assured her that they weren't upset.

"Still I'm sorry.", but she was happy when it was all over, "After yesterday I just want to relax and..." suddenly screaming caught the three off guard.

"What was that?"

"Imanani?" the three went out into the hallway and found a surprise waiting for them. It was Rain. the lead singer of RVER had come back to the school and was currently in a sea of students signing autographs.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' what was her brother doing here? After the whole akuma situation yesterday she told her brother to rest.

"What's Rain doing here?"

As they watched the scene, Kitsi played extra attention. She was curious and a bit anxious. She had spent most of the night wondering what had gotten her brother turned into a super villian. She was worried. Rain had been one of the toughest akuma's she ever had to fight. Both physically and emotionally. But, she was also relieved he was safe. And as she continued her observation she saw many of her classmates among the ones asking for autographs from the singer. However, none were so pushy as Chloe. Who not only muscled her way to a head of the group, but wasn't too shy to strike up a conversation with the lead singer. If it had been anyone other than her brother she might not feel the need to snatch the girl by her hair.

"Actually I came to see Kitsi." he corrected. With a number of gasps all eyes turned to Kitsi who was still sitting on the steps. But, might just fall off from having all attention shifted to her.

"H-Her!?"

"Me?"

Kitsi blinked looking up at the singer, a bit confused and suspicious at what her sibling was up too.

Moving through the crowd Rain stood in front of Kitsi, "I wanted to apologize for the trouble I may have given you during my incident the other day." he apologized. Though he didn't remember everything that happened, he wanted to make sure his sister was safe.

"It's okay really. You weren't exactly yourself." she reassured her brother she wasn't mad at him, "Though I'm touched you went to all that trouble for me." attempted kidnapping aside, "I'm just glad you're safe." while also being internally embarrassed he kept coming up to her school and had now brought unneeded attention to her and in front of her classmates. Akumatized or otherwise.

"Still I caused you and the city a lot of trouble. And for that I must offer my deepest apologies." he gave a firm and apologetic bow to Kitsi.

"Watashi no mottomo kichōna hito wa anzendato ureshīdesu. Watashi wa kenkyo ni anata no yurushi o kou."

"Watashi wa jibun ga shita koto o kōkai shimasu."

Kitsi looked at her older and with a short intake she replied,

"It's okay." her voice was steady, though a tad meek, "I'm really happy you're okay." more than anyone could ever know.

Composing his form the two locked eyes again and with a nod, Rain gave a sincere smile.

"Do you know what their saying?" Marinette whispered. Like many she didn't much or any Japanese so she couldn't understand what they had said from time to time.

"I don't know. But I am getting some great photos." Rain smiling, "So cool."

As the conversation seemed to wrap up the two surprisingly gave each other a hug. The embrace itself seemed warm.

"Ja na." with one final wave the two parted ways. Rain was off to go back to the hotel and Kitsi was left at school.

"Bye." Kitsi said silently. However, the sibling moment was broken by her classmates crowding her and a number of overwhelming her ears.

"People crowding." she didn't know how many times she had told them about this, "What are you guys saying?"

"You hugged Rain."

"Rain hugged you."

"Oh yeah..." they say that, "We were in the moment." she tried to explain that Rain had come to apologize for the other day. Especially the whole trying to kidnap her thing.

"It was so sweet!" Rose commented.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, A...Rain invited me to lunch." she admitted.

"Really?"

"Why would Rain want to go out to lunch with you?" Chloe sneered at the mention of Rain asking Kitsi to lunch.

"He felt bad for the whole attempted kidnapping thing." she explained a bit lightly, "I told him it wasn't a big deal, but he insisted." who was she to pass up time with her older brother and free food.

"Figures it's a charity case." Chloe jabbed.

Kitsi rolled her eyes, "Call it what you want." she was just happy to have her brother back.

"It was still nice of him to invite you out for lunch." Marinette said.

"Yeah lucky." Alya nudged Kitsi's shoulder. Many students congratulating her.

"Oh don't think anything of it." she beamed, "Rain is even letting me pick the place."

"So what place did you pick?"

Kitsi smirked.

"That's my secret."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please remember to comment and review. And again Happy New Year! Until Next Time.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello Everyone! Long time no see. I know I've been gone for a bit. I'm finally graduating from college, I'm so happy! Also with the new episodes of Miraculous dropping my mind has been abuzz with new ideas. Anyway thank you all for your support and as always enjoy!

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 22: Out Cold

* * *

"What are you going wear?"

Kitsi gave a breathless sigh. Ever since school had ended, even before school ended, Kitsi was getting questioned by her classmates after the situation with Rain inviting her to lunch.

"I was thinking something casual. You know a new shirt, some nice jeans, oh did I show you the new gym-shoes my brother sent me?" she explained, "Sorta like what I'm wearing now." it was simple and comfortable.

"Kitsi be serious."

"I am serious. They're so cute. They light up!" she demonstrated by stamping her foot and showing the multi-color light show, "So colorful." she snickered, "Plus it's just lunch."

"Yeah with Rain!" that seemed to be the driving force that turned her friends and classmates into her consultants. Giving her advice, comments, and words of encouragement. Which led them to this point of ending up in Marinette's room of all places.

"You need to wear something exciting!"

"Oh! What about a nice dress!" Rose beamed.

"What about a cool leather jacket." that screamed rock star.

"While I appreciate these 'interesting' ideas." Kitsi began, "Again just lunch." she repeated.

"Speaking of which, where did you decide to have lunch at?"

"Truth be told I do have a place in mind." she replied.

"So where is it?"

Kitsi gave a pause before replying, "Well it's one of the best places in Paris." she gave a grin, "But that's all I'm saying."

"Really?" they seemed disappointed that she was being secretive about where the 'lunch date' would be held.

"Sumimasen." she apologized, "I want to tell you guys more, but truthfully I want to keep it a secret." she explained that while being able to have lunch with Rain was nice. She didn't want to make too much of a big deal of it. But, she also knew that being a famous musician anywhere they went risked someone seeing them and interrupting.

"I just want a simple lunch." no more, no less, "But I promise to give you details afterwards." she promised.

"You better! I want to know everything." Alya said.

Kitsi nodded giving a soft chuckle, "I promise you'll be the second to know."

"Second?"

"Well after Marinette." she grinned, "Though like I said I'm trying to keep this as simple as possible." she just wanted someplace to just talk and have a little fun with her brother.

'Ping Ping'

"That's me." taking out her phone she found she had gotten a message.

"N-Nantekotta i!?" Kitsi suddenly yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a text from Ra...I mean my older brother." she corrected herself quickly.

"And?"

"Well according to him, our lunch might be scheduled at the Le Grande Paris."

"Chloe's dad hotel."

"Why would you be having lunch there?"

"Going to take a guess a certain heiress had something to do with it.", she remembered the blond was fairly upset when she found out Rain had invited Kitsi to have lunch with him. And had spent no time trying to downplay as a 'charity case'. And while it didn't faze her, this latest stunt was just another way to get under her skin.

"This is horrible."

"It's not the food. That blond gossiper is going to spread this like fresh butter on a hot bun." and knowing her it was probably halfway through Paris.

"So much for a simple lunch."

"Aren't you overthinking this just a bit?"

"I know what I said. But, this is different." she countered, "That hotel is going to be swarming with fans, paparazzi, and cameras." more than usual, "Not to mention that blond pain trying to sneak her way into my lunch.", she could risk her talking to Ame. Kami only knows what she would say.

"Kitsi, calm down." her friends tried to calm their friend who looked like she was going to explode.

"Look I know this might seem overwhelming, but...I'm sure everything will be okay." Marinette reassured her friend that she was getting overworked for nothing. And coming from her who stressed about almost everything, that was saying something.

"Marinette's right you've got nothing to worry about." her friends continued to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"I think it's romantic!" Rose seemed to coo.

Kitsi did her best to hold back a gag. She loved her brother. But, she wasn't in love with him. But, they didn't know that.

"A-Arigato." she sighed, giving a slow smile, "I guess I am overthinking it. I'll just have to make the best out of it." plus it wasn't a hundred percent.

"That's the spirit."

"Thanks everyone." Kitsi stood up, "Anyway I need to head back home." there was some things she needed to finish up before tomorrow, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night...

"Done." she looked with relief seeing her hard work had paid off. Again. A full set of all seven miraculous. Each one replicated, colored, and polished to near perfection.

"I even managed to finish the glasses." she looked at the finished glasses she had been working on. They had circular frames, green lenses, with a black metallic body. On the lenses were triangular points like cat ears.

"Nice work Kit." Whissp complimented.

"They are very nice Lady Kitsi." said Caliburr as she floated with her counterpart looking at their holder's work.

"It took a lot of doing but I managed to actually finish them." she gave a relieved sigh before placing them in the box. Placing the top on she carefully wrapped the box in colorful wrapping paper. Once everything was packed she let herself be sit back to catch her breath.

"Tired?"

"A little." she admitted with a small sigh, "I'm just happy I managed to get all this stuff finished. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Whissp said.

"You too Caliburr." she smiled at the dragon kwami.

"It was very interesting helping you make charms." Caliburr mentioned, "Have you always done this?"

"Well I kinda picked it up back home in Japan." she said, "I just made small things really. A bracelet here or a necklace there. Nothing really fancy or anything." but as she got older she found it really relaxing and an interesting ice breaker at points when people noticed them. She met a lot of friends that way. Though she never thought she would be in the position of making replicas of magical items. While also owning one of them herself.

"Well you definitely out did yourself with these." besides the glasses Kitsi had also completed three charm bracelets for her brothers and the final akuma themed button charms. Each one had a distinct symbol for past akuma's the heroes had fought.

"It took a couple of late nights, but I think they came out fine." looking at her clock she noticed the time, "There's a bit of time before school starts. I think I'm going to catch a few winks before the sun comes in." she yawned, pushing from the table she headed over to bed. She had a big day tomorrow and didn't want to fall asleep.

"Yeah plus you have to get ready for your date tomorrow." Whissp teased.

"Blgh!" Kitsi hacked, "Don't you start too." she warned. He knew that they were siblings, "Plus like I told everyone else it is just lunch." it was just eating with her brother. But, due to circumstances no one knew that. So, it basically was a date.

After a quick change into her pajamas Kitsi literally jumped into bed. With a yawn she stretched before burying herself in her sheets.

"Oyasumi." laying against her pillow Kitsi quickly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of her day she would have with her brothers.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Just as I thought." Andrew looked at the thermometer with keen focus seeing it read out a 102, "It seems you've gotten yourself a fever."

Kitsi groaned as she laid under the covers, "Ugh..." she sniffed before coughing repeatedly.

"How...can I be...sick?" she coughed. Her throat felt scratchy from the inside out. She could feel sweat sliding down her forehead and it felt like there was water in her stomach.

"At any rate. It seems you will be staying home today." Andrew said, "It's bed rest for you."

"Do I have too?" she seemed to whine, "Couldn't I just..." she paused feeling a sneeze coming on, "Ignore it."

"There's no ignoring a fever I'm afraid." he dismissed, "For now you need bed rest. I'll call the chefs and have them prepare some soup."

If possible Kitsi paled more, "Please no." she begged lightly at the thought of that home cure, "Couldn't have just have some regular soup? Miso, tomato, even chicken noodle." she would like to get through her cold conscious.

"I see no reason not to." Andrew replied, "I'll have the chefs prepare something. But as of today, you will be resting." and that was final.

"Fine." she relented, "I'll have to call and tell my friends I won't be in from school." she looked to her phone that set on the nightstand next to the bed.

"As I said you need to rest." Andrew stated, "I will call and inform your teachers of your absence." he was her guardian after all, as well the head butler. It was his job, "You, young lady, will remain in bed." which meant no lifting a finger.

"Don't wanna." but she had no choice or strength to argue, "How can I be sick?"

"Now don't fret. For now, you just focus on getting better." Andrew suggest tucking back into bed, "I'll be back to with some soup. Remember not a muscle."

Kitsi gave a couple of grumbles and nodded. Reluctantly she knew she couldn't argue with the old butler.

"Quite right."

"Now I must go check with maintenance." he noted, "Something is going on with the heating system." stepping into the room it felt like a freezer. With that in mind the head butler exited the room. Another moment passed before Whissp and Caliburr came out of their hiding spots.

"You don't look so hot Kit." Whissp commented seeing his holder in bed. Her complexion was flushed. Red shading over her cheeks and her nose, there were even marks of black under her eyes.

"Gee thanks." Kitsi coughed, "Just great. Why did I have to be sick today?" after everything she went through the day prior, she finally had a second chance to attend her brother's concert with her friends, and this happens.

"This is a complete disaster." Kitsi groaned as she laid up in bed, "I don't like being sick." she grumbled. Not wanting to complain, but she felt uncomfortable.

"Really I thought it was going pretty well." Whissp piped in as he and Caliburr sat at her side.

"How are you feeling?" Caliburr asked seeing distress on the other's face.

"I don't know." she really didn't, "I feel really warm and cold." it was a fight inside her and the cold seemed to be winning against the warmth in her tummy, while her forehead was burning.

"Well you could always try that concoction that seems to fix colds and fevers." Whissp offered.

"Yeah and completely knocks you out for who knows how long." she coughed, "I rather just sweat it out."

"Don't worry Kit a good rest will do you good." Whissp said.

"You have been working very hard Lady Kitsi." Caliburr offered.

She exhaled into a small cough fit, "But what am I going to do about patrols?", what if there was an emergency and she needed to transform.

"Nothing much you can do." Whissp said, "I'm sure the city will be fine without Kitsune for a couple of days while you recover."

'Couple of days?' for a simple cold.

"Why can't I have just had one day." she groaned falling back against the bed, "Even getting upset is making me sleepy." she yawned snuggling into her pillows. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it wasn't as big a deal as she thought. The cold could be only temporary, and she would be better before she knew it. Then she could go to the concert.

"This also means I'm gonna miss lunch with Ame." she had been looking forward to that too. Even if it was at the Le Grande Paris, she wanted to spend time with her brother. But, knowing Andrew he would watch her like a hawk.

"This is a nightmare." she would rather face an akuma then this, "Why me?" she sniffled before releasing a small, but long sneeze.

She hated being sick.

* * *

At the Studio...

In a surprise change in curriculum, the class had been brought to a studio for a class assignment. Soon they found that they would be 'working' and helping with different tasks. It was like the time they volunteered at the Le Grand Paris. Each student was assigned to a different part of the studio and would be under the supervision of one of the staff. Who happened to be three identical siblings. Which had surprised and confused many of the students.

"Today you'll each be assigned a different station in the studio." Hitoshi explained, "Now than when I call your name you'll receive your station."

"Um excuse me!" a voice spoke up. All eyes turned to the blonde female with her hand still raised.

"Yes, Ms...?"

"Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of Andre Bourgeois. The mayor of Paris." she stated proudly.

"Watashi o koroshite." Hitoshi grumbled, "You have a question?"

"Yeah. How come we don't get to pick the groups were in?" not that she wanted to work or anything.

"Well, Ms. Bourgeois, the groups have already been picked that best suits your current abilities." Akihiko explained that the list had been made earlier this week.

"I still think we should decide whether we want to work or not." she said.

The three brothers looked at each other.

"I don't see your name on the list.", Akihiko pointed out looking at the list of students and their groups.

"Then clearly you must have made a mistake." she stated.

"Apparently." he was still having this conversation, "Listen if you have a problem with your group feel free to switch. But know this." he paused, "Each of you are expected to work and learn from this. So, I..."

"We."

"Expect you to be pulling your own weight. So, I don't want to catch any of you slacking off." Hitoshi warned.

"We also hope you each take a lesson from this experience." Akihiko said, "Now are there any more questions before we begin?"

When everything was set the students were split up into groups with the brothers acting as supervisors. Now Marinette was helping organize one of the cosmetology stations. Most of the products had to be placed depending on use, including the tools and accessories.

Suddenly there was a scream in the room.

"What was that?" Marinette went into fight mode, or at least tried to, and began looking around the room. But what she saw was no akuma. But then why was someone screaming.

"It's Rain!" all the students looked to find the lead singer of RVER had entered the studio. Soon all the students had crowded or tried to crowd around the music star.

"It is him?" she gasped, "What is he doing here?" it was such a surprise she didn't know what to think. What should she do?

"Rain's is here for a photoshoot.", looking to the side she saw none other than Kitsi's older brother. Hitoshi.

"A photo shoot?", she looked back at the singer who was greeting the students and some of the staff.

"That's what I said.", he rubbed his neck, "What do you think you guys have been setting up for."

"W-Wait? All this stuff?" was for a photoshoot. With Rain?

"Yep.", he confirmed.

After one last wave the singer was ushered to the back where the shoot would take place. All the students and fans were asked to wait in the front.

"Alright listen." Hitoshi said, "This is still a private studio. So be sure to keep it down." he added.

"And where do you think you're going?", he raised an eyebrow before stepping in front of the girls, "You heard the rules no one allowed in the back."

"Says who?", Chloe questioned.

Hitoshi folded her arms, "This is work. Not a meet and greet. You can talk to Rain after the shoot." he pointed out as he stood poised at the door.

"And you think you're going to stop me?" Chloe challenged, "Do you know who I am?"

'Unfortunately.'

"I am not going to do a thing." he dismissed, "He is."

Suddenly a shadow was cast about the room. Student's looked to the door to find a rather large, very intimidating figure that overshadowed every one of the students and staff. He looked at least 6'5, hulking, and built with muscles outlined by the suit.

"Who...or what is that?" someone finally mustered up to ask.

"Rain's bodyguard.", Hitoshi revealed, "Rhino." she introduced the large male to the other's.

"What did his parents feed him?" many of the students couldn't deny or even fathom how someone could be that big.

"And I thought Adrien's bodyguard was intimidating. That guy is huge!" Nino stated still in post shock.

"I think he would eat my bodyguard." Adrien blinked at the obvious size difference.

"Rhino's pretty harmless." Hitoshi commented as he adjusted his camera, "Unless you try to approach the band. Then he'll have squash you." he clapped his hands together for emphasis.

"Rhino will be at the door. And like I said, no one is allowed back." he warned, "And I mean it. If you try, you'll be out.", with that the two switched places with Rhino standing in front of the door and Hitoshi heading to the back.

* * *

At the Inari Residence…

Maroon eyes stared up at the ceiling. For the past…she didn't know how long, she had been lying in bed. Not of her own wishes, but of Andrew who had placed her on bed rest until her fever broke. So far, she still felt warm and her cough hadn't missed a beat.

'I don't like being sick.'

"I'm so bored.", she didn't know what to do, "I don't want to stay in bed all day." she wanted to be with her brothers and her friends at the studio. After all that planning she was going to miss being with them. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Oh, come on Kit cheer up." Whissp said, "You get a day off from school and you get to relax and be waited on hand and foot.", he reminded that she had a house full of staff that would attend to her.

"How can I relax? So hot." She groaned laying against her pillows. Seeing her discomfort Caliburr flew over her, landing carefully on her forehead. Kitsi sighed feeling Caliburr's cold body against her skin. She was like an ice pact.

"Better?" she asked.

"So much.", usually she didn't go for cold, but she couldn't deny it felt good, "Domo." She sighed feeling a bit more relaxed. Who knows, at this rate she might be able to go to the concert tonight. With another exhale Kitsi sunk more into her bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Back at the studio, while the students worked in the front, in the back a photoshoot with the lead singer of RVER was taking place. Hitoshi was taking photos of the singer. So far everything had been going smoothly. Most of the photos were to be used for posters that would be promoting the concert for tonight.

"All right everyone, let's take five." Hitoshi called giving the staff a break. After an hour, it would be good to catch a breath. Seeing as Rain was already being tended to by the makeup artist, Hitoshi decided to make a phone call. He wanted to check up on Kitsi. Knowing his little sister was sick, he wanted to make sure she was being taken care of. Knowing his sister, she was probably complaining about being sick.

He could see her face and had to hold down a laugh.

Looking at his phone he opened his contacts and pulled up Kitsi's number. With a thought in mind he decided to text her a message. There was a high possibility she was either asleep or was without her phone. Especially if Andrew was watching over her.

'Hey Kit. Just making sure you're okay.' He typed, 'We'll be over after we're down in the studio. Feel better sis.' he added a heart shaped icon before sending it off before closing his phone. Taking his camera, he began swapping the lenses for the next round of pictures. Looking to the set he saw that his older brother seemed to be relaxing on one of the chairs. His phone was out and he seemed to be typing something.

Moving over he peeked at the phone.

"Texting one of your adoring fans." Hitoshi said to tease the oldest.

But it didn't seem to affect the singer who said, "I was checking on Kitsi." he said as he finished his message to his little sister. When he had learned his sister wasn't feeling well, like all their siblings, he was worried. Though he was sure she was in capable hands at home, he still wished he could do more for her.

"Well I beat you to the punch." Hitoshi said proudly.

"I just want Kitsi to feel better." the oldest said. It had been awhile since their little sister had been unwell and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable as possible. Though he wouldn't lie that he was upset that he wouldn't be having lunch with his sister, but he knew she needed to rest.

Sending off the text he gave a small sigh.

"Don't look so down." Hitoshi said placing a hand on the oldest shoulder, "Remember Kit is counting on us."

Plus you frowning all over the place won't do well for my job." he needed him looking like a music star, not sad and emo.

"Right." he gave a light smile, "I noticed we have some new faces in the studio." he mentioned the young teens in the studio.

"Yeah those are students who are volunteering today.", Hitoshi informed.

"Really?" that was new, "I wouldn't think you would allow students into the studio." he seemed so stern about letting just anyone into the building, especially around the equipment.

"And you be right." Hitoshi took his job seriously, especially when it came to staff and those working in the studio, "But this happens to be a special case." he then went on to explain how the students were in Kitsi's class.

"Kitsi's classmates." that was something he wasn't expecting. His sister often talked about her classmates and always seemed excited with a new story every time they talked or in her letters and emails she wrote to them.

"Yeah. Kit asked to let them help out in the studio." something about it being for class. Usually he would say no, but it was for his sister and he was worn down by her begging. He just couldn't say no to those maroon eyes, "Anyway they're only here for the a few hours. So don't look to excited."

But Rain gave another small smile, "It still interesting seeing some of Kitsi's classmates." though he had met them on a number of occasions, he didn't know how close they were and didn't pay much attention wanting to focus on his little sister.

"As long as they don't get into any trouble." even if it was for his little sister, he wanted things to run without complications. And so far things seemed to be going smoothly.

Opening his camera Hitoshi scrolled through he photos from the shoot.

"Still I wish I could talk to them." admittedly he wanted to actually know his sister's friends, but he felt his sister would not like that. Plus being himself he might not get the reaction he might think.

"I can already see how that will go." a bunch of gushing, screaming, stuttering, with a bunch of praises from fans and followers, "I would rather not have my studio turn into a concert hall."

'Ping, Ping'

"Huh?" looking at his phone Hitoshi noticed he had gotten a message. It was from Akihiko.

'Our'

"How did he?" how did he do that?, he brushed it off, "Also if you want to learn about Kitsi's friends, ask her about them." she was sure to give more than enough details on her classmates.

Strangely the singer didn't seem to agree with the idea and Hitoshi noticed.

"What's with you?" he questioned.

"I haven't talked to Kitsi since the incident yesterday." he admitted.

"You mean when you turned into a super-villian." Hitoshi teased, "Silent Rain." not exactly what he would call intimidating.

"It's not that." he dismissed, "I'm worried I upset Kit."

"What about my apology? You shot me with some beam thing." he reminded.

"You probably deserved that." he commented, "But Kit is different." he didn't want his little sister thinking about him as a supervillian. He was supposed to protect his siblings, not scare them. Even if he didn't remember anything about his episode, from what he had been learning since yesterday is that he kidnapped his sister in front of her classmates.

"She's never going to look at me the same."

"Listen." Hitoshi spoke, "As much fun as teasing you is, my siblinging senses tell me your in a funk." and that's something even he couldn't ignore, "If you feel so upset about being a villain, then do something about it." he suggested.

"Anyway we still need to finish these photos." they had a deadline and Rain had a concert in about seven hours, "Alright everyone let's go. Times wasting. Let's do this!" he called for everyone to get back to their stations.

* * *

Outside in the studio students were still talking about having Rain in the studio and actually meeting him in the flesh.

"Can you believe it Marinette?" Alya was gushing.

"Alya we were all here." she remained, "But yeah it so cool. I can't believe we get to work with him." so to speak.

"I know right. Do you think he'll time for a photo? Or maybe a quick interview." her fans would freak seeing someone as famous as the lead singer.

"Woah there girl." Marinette gave a light chuckle, "One thing at a time. Remember he's here for work." she add.

"Yeah." she pouted a bit, "I really wish I could get a few minutes with him." she even had a series of questions she would ask.

* * *

Monday Morning...

"It's great to be back." Kitsi stretched her arms. After being stuck in bed for a good part of the weekend, which included missing her brother's concert. Again. But, with the help of Andrew and her brothers her cold was bearable. Especially with the help of her kwami who kept watch over her and soothed her when she felt feverish. Like Caliburr who acted as a cooling applicant by sitting on her forward.

Now it was Monday. And Kitsi was ready to kick start her week. Since she had to miss her dinner with Ame, which was a huge bummer, a silver lining came as he invited her out again. Which she was more than happy to accept. They could make a sibling lunch date.

She tried to stifle a giggle.

"This is going to be amazing!" she smirked as she stood in front of her locker. She had so much planning to do. With a quick turn Kitsi closed her locker and happily headed off to class. Which was one of the best classes with one of the best teachers. Madame Bustier. With a refreshed spring in her step she headed down the halls.

But as she rounded the halls she felt something or rather someone crash into her. While she didn't fall, she managed to catch the colliding projectile in her arms.

"Why Mari we must stop meeting like this." she joked as she helped her classmate to her feet.

"Thanks." it would have been a mess if she fell.

"It's no problem." it happened, a lot, so she was used to having to catch her clumsy classmate, "So what's the rush? We've got a few minutes before class starts." she commented.

It was then she noticed what looked like a container. A rectangular pan used to hold stuff. Preferably things you cooked. And if Marinette had it it must be something sweet and baked.

Her favorite.

"What's in the container?" she asked curiously, "Followed up by can I eat it?" she hoped for a yes.

"It's just some freshly baked cookies." she said, which lit something in Kitsi's eyes. Fresh baked cookies.

"Well I'm there delicious." she complimented inching her hands closer to the tray. She was so close, before Marinette incepted her with a slap on the wrist, "Owe~"

"No, no. These are special order. So no touching." she said, "I spent all night making these."

"Really? But I wants one." she whimpered giving her puppy dogs.

"Sorry those don't work on me." she had enough practice with Manon to build an immunity.

"Kanzen'na shippai." she frowned a bit, "Well you can't blame a girl for trying." she conceded, "But, if I may ask, why kind are they?"

"I suppose." she didn't see the harm, "There a special double chocolate chip recipe."

"Double chocolate chip!" Kitsi exclaimed, "Okiniiri!"

"I'm so jealous. That's my favorite type of cookie." well one of, "Do you have any more? Please. Mari-caroon!"

"Now don't beg. There's more at the bakery." she said, "Now I really need to deliver these." with that she headed down the hallway.

"I'll see you later Mari!" she waved before heading the opposite direction. Only to stop halfway when something popped into her head.

"Wait...I!" she remembered something before popping herself in the head, "I really had something to ask Mari.", but she got completely distracted.

"How did you lose your train of thought that quick?"

"I was enticed by fresh cookies." she was only human after all, "I can't be blamed for what I like." which often or not got her in trouble when it came to focus.

"I guess I'll talk to her after class."

* * *

Walking into class, Kitwas was humming a random tone. Looking around the room, everything looked normal. Her classmates were talking and Ms. Bustier was writing on the board.

And per usual a couple of seats were empty. Marinette and Adrien were late as usual. She wondered sometimes what kept them from being late so often. She wasn't perfect herself when it came to attendance. Then again she had a side responsibility as a superheroine.

Though she supposed it tickled her hearing the weird excuses Marinette would give when she was late.

With a small giggle Kitsi headed up to her desk and prepared for classes to start.

"Let's see notebook, sketchbook, pens, pencils, assorted coloring pens and pencils..." she made a mental check out of all her items, "I think I have everything." she did a quick recheck, "My notebook." she forgot her textbook. She must have left it in her locker. Maybe she had time to go get it. Looking at her watch she noted the time. Only two minute before class starts.

Quickly packing her things back Kitsi headed up to the teacher.

"Madame Bustier can I please go to may locker really quick?" she explained she forgot her text book.

"Sure Kitsi, but be quick." she said.

"I'll be as quick as a fox." she commented before heading back out of the classroom. Dashing down the hallways she made it, just barely, to her locker. Nearly passing it when she slide to a halt. After a quick rummage she found her textbook in sitting on the shelf before closing her locker. She got her textbook.

"That was close." she noted breathing a sigh of relief as she headed back to class, "I really need to get my head on right." if she didn't she wouldn't be able to complete her mission.

* * *

Peeking from behind the wall he watched as Kitsi stared into her notebook. She looked to be writing, a pencil in hand moved back and forth across the page.

He wondered what she was writing. Possibly another sketch for a possible design. Whatever it was, he couldn't dismiss she was doing it against his locker. Was it for him then? The note? Maybe a letter. A confession. To him.

Various scenarios played in his head. Did Kitsi really see him like 'that'. He had heard that Kitsi had been looking for him. Repeatedly. And it looks like she had been waiting at his locker.

But it didn't look like he would have much time to think about as Kitsi spotted him and was already right in front of him. She was fast.

"Evening sunshine roll." she greeted, "I'm glad I ran into you."

"R-Really? You wanted to see me?"

"Of course I wanted to see you." she said with not hesitation, "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch?"

"Lunch?" was she asking him out?, "You mean you and me? Together." like a date.

Kitsi nodded, "Yeah you know grab a bite. I know you're a model, but even you need a burger now and again." she joked, "And maybe some fries."

"Um..."

"So what do you think?" Adrien couldn't help feeling those eyes on him. What should he say?

"...I...don't wa...mean I don't think I have the time. You know lessons and shoots.", he listed off, "My schedules pretty booked."

"Not even for a milkshake?" she tempted, "I got a pass for unlimited milkshakes at this really nice ice cream parlor my brother's took me to. I get free milkshakes for an entire year." thank you mystery prize. "Plus there's something I really want to talk to you about."

'Talk about?' what did that mean?

"You really want to go out with me?"

"Of course I do." she nodded, "I like you." she smiled.

'I like you.'

"So what do you say?" she asked.

"That sounds nice, but I don't think I can make it." he declined politely, "Sorry." he apologized.

"Well that's too bad." she sounded a bit disappointed, "But, hey there's always next time." she said with unhidden optimism.

"Right next time.", he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"You seem a bit...down." she commented.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Just seems like there's a dark cloud over you." she commented sensing something was off about her classmate, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." but Kitsi was not convinced.

"Hm?" leaning a bit closer the blond seemed surprised by the sudden closeness. Maroon staring into green.

"Um...what are you...?" he stuttered.

"Your eyes." she commented.

"Huh?"

"Well it's not too bad." not definite that they were noticeable, but she could see signs of some kind of insomnia, "Seriously you need to lighten up on your schedule. Hold on." digging into her bag, "Now where did I put that thing?"

"I've had so much stuff on my mind today. I lose my head if it wasn't screwed on.", she joked.

"I don't feel for you, the same way you feel about me." he suddenly blurted out.

Kitsi looked up at Adrien her hand still in her bag, though she had ceased her rummaging, she stared at her classmate with confusion at the sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrow arched in confusion at the sudden admission from her classmate.

"I...gotta go!" and then he was off. Literally.

"What was that about?" she blinked watching the boy literally make tracks. And that sudden outburst.

"Models, go figure." Whissp offered.

"Wasn't he acting a little bit weird?" more than his usual awkward self, but a bit more evasive and nervous.

"All humans are weird." having lived for centuries he met a number of oddballs in his time.

"Perhaps he had something really important to do." Caliburr offered.

"I was just going to offer him some concealer.", being in cosmetology her brother usually gave her tips about different techniques on application. He also sent her different samples from his classes that she could us to practice with, much to her other brother's chargins, "Maybe he doesn't like this brand. Models." who could figure. With a shrug she placed the concealer back in her bag.

"And I forgot to give him his mochi." she pouted, "Guess I'll have to get him later.", she smiled thinking of the times they would run into each other. But she still had a mission. Opening her book Kitsi had made a small checklist of names. Finding Adriens she put a question mark next to him.

* * *

On the school roof...

Kitsi was still trying to figure out what to wear. Although she had repeatedly played it down, even she couldn't deny she was a little nervous. She was going to be with Ame she wanted to make a good impression. Even if she only saw her big brother, everyone else saw him as the lead singer of a famous band. No doubt if they were in public there would be a commotion. From fans and paparazzi.

"Maybe a nice sundress." the weather was nice for it. Maybe one of her tracksuits. Her closet was full of clothes she could wear, but she couldn't exactly be too picky. She was still hiding the fact she was rich and couldn't go out wearing just any brand of clothing. Especially name brands her parents had bought her. She didn't even know where her brother was taking her. She didn't want to underdress or overdress.

Her safest bet was wearing something simple. A nice pair of jeans, a colorful blouse, and a nice pair of shoes. Her closet had dozens of textures and patterns which should make it a bit simpler to make a choice.

Simple. Right?

The lunch wasn't until later that day so she had a bit of time to make a decision. Though she wouldn't lie she was nervous. She still couldn't find one person to take with her to meet her brother. Everyone seemed to have something do. Not that she wa judging, it just seemed odd to her that not on of her friends was free.

She wanted her brother's to meet her friends. If she showed up by herself it might seem odd after she told him she was bringing a few friends. And a few she did not have.

Looking back to the photos she gave a couple more swipes before closing her gallery. She couldn't be looking at clothes all day. She still had work to do. Like finishing her brother's gift. She was nearly finished.

"This is going to drive me nuts." until she picked an outfit she couldn't focus on anything else, I know!" she had an idea, "I'll ask Marinette!" she was a designer. A novice, but with the skills of professional in the making. Surely she could help her make a decision. Then they could sit and talk. Just the two of them.

Kitsi liked the sound of that.

"I need to find her." and quick. Raising from her spot against the edge of the roof Kitsi went to make the journey downstairs and find Marinette. Once inside she walked down the hallway and tried to find where her friend could be. Though she couldn't be far. Her Marinette sensors were never wrong. And she would happily follow them until she found the little ray of sunshine herself.

Today had been a rather odd day. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

But she was sure it would get better.

* * *

Ducking into the classroom Kitsi shut the door. Walking over to one of the walls and slowly turning her back to the wall she sank to the floor.

"Now everything is ruined!" clutching the remains of the treats she had worked so hard to make, her fingers pressed into material of the box.

 _'She's not so special.'_

 _'Of course he doesn't like her.'_

 _'She acts so high and mighty.'_

 _'She could have gotten us all sick'_

 _'I don't like her.' '_

 _Can I trust her?'_

"It's not fair!", she threw it against the wall, the remains of the sweet treats smashing against the wall, scattering the pieces across the floor. She gripped the envelopes tearing them to shreds with her bare hands. At one point even tearing into them with her teeth until not one remained. Her breathing came out in hard exhales taking everything in. Her emotions bubbling over before pulling her case to her with eyes narrowed, a pained look in her eyes as she saw the pieces of papers shredded on the floor. Tears stinging her eyes as she frantically tripped to wipe them away. Slowly closing her eyes, she silently pulled it close to her chest.

Kitsi never liked feeling cold, she tried very hard to remain warm and content, yet in this moment she welcomed it like an old best friend.

She had nothing and no one.

Laying back against the wall, she felt catatonic and weak, helpless and alone. The shadows she kept at bay for so long slowly crept in, surrounding her, slipping through the cracks of her mind and drawing her into the murky depths of despair.

And now she was just tired.

Caliburr and Whissp watched their holder sadly. They hated seeing her so upset and wished they could do more to help.

'Kitsi.'

* * *

 _Somewhere in Paris, a window opens stirring the butterflies..._

" _Hn, how strange." Hawkmoth spoke, "I feel a familiar presence. So full of darkness and despair, mixed perfectly with anger and spite. A feast for my akuma's." he chuckled. Opening his hand a white butterfly took its position in his hand before covering it and transforming the once pure creature into his messenger of evil._

" _Now my precious akuma, go and darken her heart!" he commanded releasing his creation onto the world, "Bring her to me!"_

* * *

The akuma glided through the air of Paris, past buildings and across streets before arriving at its destination. Passing through an opened window the akuma carried on the wings of negative waves, guided by the flurry of emotions. Into the classroom it fluttered, hanging over the source of the energy. Once confirmed it approached its target. the charm case.

Cradled against its owner chest who slumbered against the wall.

'A butterfly?'

Caliburr watched the creature circle overhead, observing it with a fixed gaze warning bells with off in her head.

It was one of them. Those things that made people into villains. But if it was here then...

Light blue eyes looked to Kitsi still crying. It was going after Kitsi.

"Get away from her you vile creature." Caliburr continued to swat the creature away from Kitsi. Where had Whissp gone off too?, "Go away!" she attempted to scare it away, throwing any item she could get her hands on, which was limited to school supplies including pencils, erasers, a pencil case, anything to protect her holder from the villainous influence trying to harm her.

But the butterfly evade and maneuvered out of Caliburr's reach.

"No!" but it was too late. The akuma merged with the case currently cradled in Kitsi's arms. Dark energy pulsed through the case, corrupting every inch of the precious item. As the darkness filled it's owner, Kitsi face held discomfort to it, as her thoughts was contaminated by the wicked butterfly.

"Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr flew to Kitsi who was still crying, "Please fight it. Lady Kitsi, don't listen to him." Caliburr pleaded trying to keep Kitsi out of the villain's grasp. Years of being out of combat she had never had to face someone like the villain didn't know what to do.

When she tried to go after it she was halted by Whissp.

"You mustn't go near the akuma." he said.

"But Kitsi..." it was going to try and infect her.

"I know. But, if it sees you. Us. Hawkmoth will know we're around her." and that would make her ever more of a target.

"Kitsi are you in here?" a voice called.

The two kwami gasped. Someone was coming, with a heavy heart they were forced to hide, taking refuge in the upper lights. From above they watched doorknob jingle and the doorknob turned and the door opened revealing a older female who Caliburr recognized as Kitsi's' teacher. They remembered Kitsi nearly bumping into her when she ran down the hallway. She must have followed after seeing one of her students upset.

"Kitsi?", Madame Bustier went closer seeing Kitsi sitting on the floor against the wall with her head on her knees. Scattered pieces of paper littered the floor creating a mosaic of chaos.

And as she went to check on her, Kitsi seemed to notice. Slowly she lifted her head, the purple outline and as red streaked over the width of her eyes. An akuma.

"Oh no, Kitsi!", Madame Bustier gasped seeing one of her students being akumatized. It must have been lured by the strong negative energy. Rushing over to her she kneeled down in front of her, taking her shoulders.

"Please Kitsi wake up." she tried to take snap her out of her daze, "Think positive thoughts. Whatever he's offering you don't listen to him." she begged praying she wasn't too late. She wouldn't allow another student to be used by Hawkmoth. But received no response as her student sat with a dazed expression on her features.

"Madame Bustier?" the teacher looked back to see two of her students at the door frame. Their expressions holding shock and horror seeing one of their classmates about to be akumatized.

"Both of you stay back!" she instructed.

Adrien gulped having never seen a akumatization happening. No one had. Adrien held onto Marinette, keeping her from running into the room.

"We can't just leave her. Kitsi!" she called trying to get her to come back.

* * *

" _Greetings young lady. I am Hawkmoth." the villain introduced himself, "Such a surprise finding you again. I can sense a strong energy in you. People don't seem to give you the credit you deserve. I can give you power. The power to take revenge on those who hurt you. To show everyone who is better and make them regret abandoning you." he spoke, seducing her into his grasp as his voice danced in her mind._

* * *

Make them pay, to feel the same pain she felt. They humiliated her, she was crying. And no one cared. Her lips frown, inclining into a sneer. Gritting her teeth the mask began glowing an intense purple.

' _That's it! Embrace that anger!' Hawkmoth encourage feeling his grip growing, 'Let it consume you and become my new champion!'_

The flicker stopped and her eyes became a solid, poisonous purple against a deep black. Pools of all her negative emotions burning.

"Don't listen to him Kitsi." Ms. Bustier pleaded with her student not to give into Hawkmoth, "Look at me Kitsi. Stay with us. Please."

When it seemed like she had lost, her eyes flashed back to normal.

She covered her ears trying to block out the voices. Standing up felt like weights on her body. Staggering, she leaned back against the wall for support.

"I'm...not going to listen to you!", she gasp, "Get out of my head!"

"I think she's fighting it."

"Come on Kitsi you can fight it. Please."

"Kitsi!"

"Damare." she breathed, "Damare. Damare." she repeated over and over again as the voices outside and inside her head continued to drive into her brain. Her feet inching forward, now and then, trying to remain pressed.

' _Don't fight it'_

' _Just go.'_

' _Sleep_

' _Listen to us.'_

' _Wake up.'_

' _Join me.'_

" _Positive thoughts."_

" _Negative emotions."_

' _Monarchy!'_

' _Kitsi!'_

"Would you just..." she gritted her teeth, "SHUT UP!" she screamed. Her voice echoing as the dark energy threatened to pull her down and the pressure built inside her. The windows rattled, the walls creaked, even the desks moved from the amount of energy. Even Ms. Bustier had to move back from the sheer force she was feeling. As Marinette and Adrien braced themselves at the door.

* * *

" _Now that's what I call power!"_ , _Hawkmoth laughed, "I must have it!"_

* * *

"We have to go!" Madame Bustier grabbed her students and used them quickly out of the classroom. Taking down the hallway until they felt like they were at a safe distance.

"Listen I want you both to go and find someplace safe to hide." Caline instructed.

"But Kitsi..." Marinette tried to speak up.

"We have to wait until Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kitsune get here." they were the only ones that could purify the akuma, "Now go!"

Unable to argue the two students left off to safety. Ms. Bustier ran towards the headmaster's office. If worse came they had to evacuate the school.

* * *

Back in the classroom Kitsi was trying to fight off Hawkmoths influence, yet finding her resolve being pushed to the limits. No matter how much she refused Hawkmoth would press further on her mind and her emotions.

" _Bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and no one will ever harm you again. You can make others feel the stinging pain of having something taken from them before their eyes."_

"I..." she took a deep exhale lowering her head in silence before raising her head, "I...don't..."

" _Don't try to hesitate or deny it. Don't you want to get revenge? To make the ones who hurt you suffer? To make them feel your pain?" his voice spoke in a mix of anger at the girls resilience to defy him, "Are you just going to allow them to go unpunished?"_

' _No one believes you can resist me. No one believes you're strong enough. Time and time again they take from you and ignore your pain. Belittle your feelings and make you feel insignificant. All you have to do is accept my offer, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir! K-mera!'_

Kitsi closed her eyes and let her hands fall from her head as her posture resembled that of defeat.

"Lady Kitsi" Caliburr whispered.

"No." a voice whispered.

" _What did you say!?"_

"I said no deal." she repeated standing up, the mask still on her face, but she was still in control, "I'm not going to let you or anyone make me into some puppet you can pull along." she turned and went to the window.

' _Do you know what you're throwing away? I'm am giving you the power to make all those around you feel your pain." he spoke angrily still attempting to take control._

"You don't know what my pain is. You never can...know. And you can't make me accept it." blinking through the tears she began working to unlock the windows. She had to get away. Out of this room.

" _Accept this power. Show them what it feels like to lose what they hold dear to them."_

"Just have to wait for the heroes." she told herself as she continued to try and open the window.

' _Do you think you can run away? Constantly moving about to the whims of others. And what do you receive out of it?'_

Her hands gripped at her sides, her heart clenched in her chest, her fingers trembled, as more tears threatened to spill over again.

' _Everyone has casted you away as though you were nothing. No one really cares for you. Not your friends, not your brothers, not even the heroes. Remember.'_

Kitsi lips tightened. The words itching against her brain as the clock gave a methodical ticking that bounced off the walls and seemed to echo in the quiet classroom.

" _I can sense a fury of negativity within you. Emotions that scream to be released and brought down on those who have wronged you for far too long."_

" _Only suffering and despair. Heartache and dismissal. Your friends, your family, all the ones who said they cared now have turned their backs on you once again." he said with a tone of sympathy to the girls plight, "You tried so hard to be their hero, but now they only see a villain." he reminded._

Gritting her teeth the mask became an intense purple, her eyes darkening as the negative emotions bubbled.

" _Anger. That's perfect my champion. Use all that negative energy to fuel you. Let it drive you to your true goal." Hawkmoth smirked, "Destroying Ladybug and Chat Noir! Destroy Paris's hope! And crush anyone who gets in your way!"_

"I..." she took a deep exhale lowering her head in silence for a moment before raising her head, "I...don't...I can't." she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

" _Of course you can. It's very simple. Remember everyone has casted you away as though you were nothing. No one really cares for you. Not your friends, not your brothers, not even the heroes. Isn't that right?"_

Maroon eyes darkened remembering how everyone was so disappointed in her. Why? What had she done? She was only trying to help, to do the right thing. It wasn't her fault.

" _But of course there always has to be someone to blame. It's not your fault, it's theirs!" Hawkmoth stated, "Your so much more important than anyone can see. And that's what that's what they fear."_

It wasn't her fault. She had nothing to feel guilty about. Why couldn't they just listen. Her hands came up, her palms pressed against her eyes as she fought the pain, the sorrow, the darkness creeping over her. Dragging her deeper and deeper into the stained recesses of herself.

"If I just..." if she just counted, just counted. With her fingers she slowly listed the things off that she had.

"My friends...'

 _The ones that abandoned you._

"My family...my brothers..."

 _The ones that didn't believe you._

 _Who scolded you and pushed you away._

"L-Ladybug...Chat Noir...Kitsune"

 _The ones who betrayed you._

 _Who lied to you._

 _Who hate you._

"That's not true.", she denied and continued to counting. But as she tried to list off names her fingers would become hesitant, frigid to unfurl.

'Why can't I?'

 _Because you know...deep in your heart they don't love you._

 _They don't want you._

'That's a lie' she shook her head, "They love me. They care."

" _Everyone casted you aside, but I see the true potential in you." Hawkmoth smirked, "So much that I'm giving you the power over the delightful charms and pieces you've created with your own hands. Use them to bring Paris and all those who have wronged you to their knees." he ordered offering up her new powers, "Just remember to bring me a little something when your done."_

"The miraculous." she spoke. The earrings and the ring.

" _Smart girl." Hawkmoth seemed to praise, "And once you have them everyone will listen. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"_

Kitsi shook her head.

"No...I can't..." not again. Never again would she do that. She could never forgive herself.

 _Hawkmoth pressed further feeling the girl again slipping away from him, "All you have to do is agree and you will have the power to never be casted away again."_

She couldn't listen to him. She couldn't. She be betraying everything, everyone, all the things she wanted to protect.

" _Why protect them? Why defend those who would so easily betray you? Turn their backs on you and treat so horribly." Hawkmoth question feeling the girl again drifting, "What have they truly ever done for you?"_

"They're my friends. My friends." she told herself over and over as she tried to force the villain away from her mind.

 _Are they really your friends?_

"Why do you keep asking me that?" how many times must she say it? Was this just another way to trick her? A loop of repeated questioning.

" _Such a caring heart. But would true friends act as your friends did?"_

"Well they were just...upset...and..."

" _So that gave them the right to treat you like you were worthless. Like you were nothing."_

" _They didn't even spare you a second glance when they were kicking you down."_

"It was...was...a mistake." they did care.

" _You keep telling yourself that, but you know it's a lie." Hawkmoth argued, "Can you honestly say your friends actually care about you?"_

Of course she could. Right?

" _They only care about themselves. They're all the same. Selfish and greedy." Hawkmoth stated, "They pretended to be your friend. To care. They all lied and deceived you."_

" _You've allowed yourself to believe in them. You gave them your heart and they tossed it away without a second thought." he reminded, "They even believe those unworthy of their trust and admiration, even over one such as yourself."_

'They...didn't...believe me'

" _They don't care about you." he spoke, "But, combined you and I can do so much together." he tempted, "All you have to do is say yes."_

She leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Her hands slowly receded down to rest in her lap.

"I...just..."

"Don't...want to be..."

'Alone'

Something broke that day. Shattered to like fragile glass. Leaving fractures on the littered floor of shredded paper and spots of red.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please remember to comment and review. Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone. I wanted to address some questions I've received recently about the story. I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

When it comes to consistency. I do admit stories/chapters appear to skip in some places. This is purely a way of getting the chapters out early. I've noticed when I write I may actually repeat myself when it's not needed. It's also a way that I can start writing without staying too long on one chapter. Making changes along the way when needed and allowing me to work on other stories. If I don't fix it in the same chapter, I reference scenes in the next one or fix them during edits.

How long this story will be. Considering I want to begin work on with season two characters. So there will probably be only 30 chapters at the minimum for this story. With progress for a second story right after.

I'll try to update more quickly. But, as I mentioned before I'm trying to update my other stories and probably won't have much time for this one story. I'm also making character images for my OC's.

Also if anyone understands time rules. It would stand to reason that Kitsi becoming Monarchy again would technically only count as the first time. Since I don't know if Hawkmoth can turn people back into the same akumatized form, in theory, then it's still open.

Also interesting fact. Kitsi is an actual name and it's Tibetan. I thought I had made it up, but when I plugged it into a search engine it came up with a match.

Anyway if you need to ask anymore questions feel free to PM me or ask in the comments. And thank for all your support. Also thank you to everyone that voted in the pole. It really helped me figure out the path with the story.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 23; Miss Me When I'm Gone

* * *

 _Admit when you're wrong before it's too late._

* * *

You never know what you have until it's gone.

Even the smallest of things can leave a big impact. Only when it's missing does it become more noticed. Sometimes it comes back after a little time and slowly things start to become normal. Other times it never does. Disappearing without a trace or clue to follow. And as quick as it left does it's roots begin to show how entwined it's dug into the lives of all it affected.

After the incident in the room, students and faculty were evacuated from the school quickly. However, when the heroes arrived and rushed into the school there was no sign of any akuma. The only thing that was concrete was the room which looked like a hurricane had gone through. With chairs overturned, the lights flickering, and one of the windows that looked like it had been busted out.

The heroes had examined the room. Searching for any clue to what had happened after the teacher and her students had left. But they found nothing. After coming up short in the classroom, the two heroes went off to search for the possible akuma that had been let loose in the city.

* * *

In Marinette's Room

"Marinette."

"This is all my fault Tikki." Marinette cried.

"That isn't true Marinette." Tikki tried to console her partner.

"Yes it is. Kitsi is missing and might be under Hawkmoths control." Marinette frowned remembering the last time she saw her, "I let my emotions take control and now who knows what's happened to her."

"It will be fine Marinette." Tikki tried to reassure.

"Not with Kitsi still missing." there was still no word from the police and she and Chat had been searching since the incident at the school. But, no matter where they searched they couldn't find any trace of her. Now it was getting dark and the worry only grew.

'Why didn't she go after her? Why did she have to be so insecure?' if not for Madame Bustier she wouldn't have even left the classroom. She wouldn't have seen it.

"Tikki how long will it take you to recharge?"

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I can only keep you transformed for so long. Any longer could have consequences." Tikki replied, "Perhaps you should get some rest. You've been going all day."

"I can't sleep. Not until I find Kitsi and know she's safe." and out of Hawkmoths reach, "Can't I transform one more time?"

But Tikki was stern, "I can't do it. If I transform you in your condition it could effect on yours and Ladybug's body." she warned, "You need to rest. Running yourself ragged won't help anyone." even if it was for a good cause, as her partner and guide, she couldn't let her harm herself.

"But Tikki..." she tried to argue, but it was dismissed by the kwami.

"Rest Marinette.", because as much as she knew how much Marinette wanted to help her friend, right now they weren't help to anyone. They both needed to recharge.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion...

"Plagg how can you think about cheese at a time like this?" he scolded the spirit.

"Easy I'm hungry." Plagg said, "Seriously kid you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? One of my classmates is missing and possibly infected by Hawkmoth." Adrien reminded, "I should have been with her." he should have said something, done something. But he didn't.

"And done what?" Plagg commented.

"I don't know, helped her, talked to her, something."

"Well it can't really be helped now, can it?" Plagg continued his search for his cheese, "But you can help me by feeding me." he pointed to his mouth.

"Seriously, is cheese all you can think about now? You selfish creature." Adrien scolded his partner.

"Well excuse me, but after keeping you transformed for hours without rest." he said sarcastically in offense, "If I starve, then who's being selfish?" he accused.

Adrien rolled his eyes. Walking over to his backpack he fished out the container of camembert and handed it to Plagg, "Hurry up in eat." he looked toward the window and saw the sun was going down.

"Hold your horses." Plagg said between chews, "I don't see why you're in such a rush."

"Are you joking? My friend is missing, it's getting dark. I need to transform and find her before who knows what happens to her." he reminded.

"Don't get mad at me." Plagg said, "If you want to get mad, why not talk to those 'friends' of yours." he stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Whose being oblivious to people's feelings now?" he commented swallowing another piece of cheese, "If only you have this much bravado at school then maybe your classmate wouldn't be missing."

"Wait, are you saying this is my fault?"

"Not saying anything." he replied in between chews, "By your in that margin."

"I didn't do anything to her. To Kitsi."

"You didn't exactly help her either." Plagg commented before he zipped next to his partner, "Listen kid I get your worried about your friend, I do. But running yourself to exhaustion isn't helping anyone."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. You need to get some rest. We'll find your friend." Plagg said, "So cool it, before you burn yourself out." then he would be a help to no one. Not even himself. The best thing they could do was to recharge and start fresh tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Morning,

It was one of those rare days Marinette had woken up early, but she wished she could stay in bed. Yesterday was stress. She and Chat had failed to find any trace of Kitsi after she had disappeared from the school. And with no akuma in the school the headmaster decided that until more information was found the school was closed for the rest of the day and until the things were deemed safe. As an extra precaution the heroes had made sure no one knew who the victim was.

For Marinette it was a puzzle. She wished she had remained with her. Remembering the look of distress on her face, the neon purple mask agitating her face as Kitsi fought against Hawkmoths control. She thought, prayed she could get to her in time, before it happened. Before she turned.

She failed.

Kitsi was now missing and possibly under the control by Hawkmoth. She wanted to blame the super villain.

But the blame was strictly hers.

Vainly she tried calling, texting, trying to get some kind of reply that she was okay. But all of them we're left unreturned and unanswered. Could she even use her phone? Had Hawkmoth really gotten to her? Made her a supervillain. If so wouldn't there have been an attack already. Akumatized victims always went for the person or people that did them wrong trying to draw the heroes out. Ladybug and Chat had scored the city looking for clues. Any sign of a new super villian. At times like that it would have been best to have Kitsune around. Using her clones to provide a bigger net.

But she didn't show up. No akuma had. There was no signs of distress to the city or to anyone. Just a quiet night into another morning.

'Where was she?'

She had woken up to the sound of her alarm ringing in her ear. Tikki did her part to hit the snooze button, as Marinette sluggishly removed herself from the bed. After doing her usual routine of washing up, she went downstairs to join her parents for breakfast. A hot meal of eggs, toast, bacon, and juice waiting for her.

As she set at the table, she picked up her fork and poked at the sunny side up yolk, while she leaned against her palm. Her parents noticed their daughters mood and asked her how she was feeling. They never liked seeing their daughter sad and in parental fashion would try to help lift her spirits.

She reassured her she was fine. Using the excuse of school and other social responsibilities. Adding she hadn't gotten must sleep last night. After breakfast she excused herself back to her room.

She needed to find clues. She needed to keep looking.

She needed to find Kitsi.

Maybe today would be different.

* * *

"Dude you look beat." Nino commented on Adrien's tired state as he leaned against his arm to stay up right. Right now he was at the park for another one of his dad's photoshoots. He guessed a missing person and possible akuma couldn't stop his dad or his company. Which of course didn't help him.

Adrien gave a long yawn, "I'm fine." he mumbled. Right now he was on break while the crew set up for the next shot. Nino, his best friend, had been with him to keep him company. With school still closed because of a possible akumatization, it gave students a free day.

"I think all these shoots are getting to you." adding his dad needed to calm down and give his son a day off.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night." admittedly he had been up all night worrying about the events of the day prior, "I'm worried about Kitsi." even after all that searching he and Ladybug couldn't find any sign of Kitsi.

"Kitsi?"

He didn't mean to say anything, but it was the biggest thing on his mind. "Yeah she's missing." he was surprised he didn't know that. He remembered they decided not to reveal the victim's name out of both concern and privacy. But, he would have thought someone would have noticed Kitsi, of all people, was missing.

"Seriously. That's a bummer." Nino seemed upset with this news. Though not as upset as he thought he should be. One of their classmates had vanished after an akuma attack and he was attacking like it was nothing. Which both worried and irked him for various reasons.

"I'm worried about her. No one's heard from her since yesterday." and searching turned up nothing which only added to his anxious.

"I'm sure Kitsi is fine. I mean, dudette is strong." no one could deny Kitsi had an abnormal strength. Had to be to stand up to an akuma from time to time.

"I know. But still." not knowing where she was, was more nerve racking. What if she had been akumatized? What if Hawkmoth was had turned her into a super villian?

"Dude you need to calm down." Nino placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "Listen I know your worried, but stressing yourself out isn't helping anyone."

"I can't help it Nino." he frowned looking off to the side, 'Plus there's the akuma from yesterday."

"Yeah. But, no one known anything about this akuma." the heroes hadn't found anything and the city was still in one piece. Which means either it was a false alarm or the akuma hasn't come out yet, "Plus the heroes will take care of them." so there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm not so sure about that." Adrien seemed to disagree to an extent. If the akuma did appear would the heroes be able to stop them? They didn't even know what they were dealing with. And the fact that no one besides them and maybe one other person knew who the akuma was added to the tension.

"Dude it's going to be fine." Nino reassured patting his friend on the shoulder.

Adrien forced a small smile, "Right."

Fine.

But he knew better.

"Nino, just throwing it out there, what you think if...let's say, Kitsi was akumatized?"

He saw a bit of surprise in his friends face. As if he actually was thinking about the question as a whole.

"That's a bit of a head scratcher." he admitted, "I mean Kitsi an akuma. I don't think that's possible."

"Huh?" what kind of answer was that?

"I mean I don't think Kitsi can be an akuma." he didn't know how else to explain it.

"But if she did?"

"Then I would hate to be the one who sets off." even he knew better not to tick her off, "But Kitsi is pretty chill."

"Still if she did become an akuma. How would you feel? I mean what kind of akuma do you think she would be?"

Again Nino thought for a moment.

"I imagine something like a boxer." Kitsi showed she was good with hand-to-hand. Demonstrated through her dealings with akuma's, "Maybe a karate akuma!" maybe wearing a japanese style fighting outfit.

'That does seem the most plausible.' but dealing with Hawkmoth and his creations, he wasn't exactly one for being predictable. Like turning Juleka into a pink harlequin-like super villain and Nino into some kind of bubble clown. There were other instances, but he was getting off topic.

He only hoped to the highest powers that he would never had to see the day where Kitsi would become his enemy. Akuma or otherwise.

* * *

Nothing was going as planned.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"Among a long list of things. We still haven't found Kitsi." it was reaching the second day and there was still no sign of her. There was also no sign of an akuma. Paris was having a normal day, everyone was going on with their lives, while she was on the verge of a breakdown. After another fruitless search Marinette came home and literally fell into bed before her transformation broke.

"Oh Marinette..." she gave a breath, "Huh?" turning to the window she thought she heard something, but there was nothing there. At least she didn't see anything.

"Marinette." Tikki voiced, "You need to rest. All this running around isn't good for you."

"I know but..."

"No but's", Tikki cut in, "You need to rest." she said buzzing around her holder, "You're barely able to stay awake as it is."

"Am I?" she didn't even notice. She had already fallen asleep in three classes. Two of which she had been scolded by the teachers for dozing in class and not paying attention. The only saving grace was Ms. Bustier who both let her sleep, but also talked to her afterwards to make sure she was okay. Even without much words she seemed keen to what she was feeling, especially about Kitsi, and gave her words of comfort to ease her mind.

'She would come back.' and she gave her a warm smile.

"You need to take a nap." running herself to the ground wasn't helping anyone.

Marinette gave a yawn.

Even if she didn't want to, she had to admit she was tired. Searching for Kitsi and her regular life duties Marinette felt her energy drain faster. It was a wonder she hadn't collapsed at this point.

"I know Tikki." she groaned, "But I can't sleep. I have to find her."

"I know Marinette." Tikki placed her hand on her on her holders forehead, "But she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." even for her.

Thinking about, Marinette thought about Kitsi. Even with her energetic and somewhat odd personality, she always had a way to notice things. She would give advice whenever someone would ask her. She didn't fully judge, but gave an honest opinion all the same. She sometimes joked about the times Marinette was late for school and the unbelievable excuses she would give. That even she couldn't take seriously.

' _Mari you should think about an alarm clock.'_ the next day she brought her a new alarm clock. A pick one with white flowers on the side.

But Kitsi was like that.

Helping out people when she could. No matter who it was.

She remembered when she had forgotten her notes and Kitsi let her copy hers with no questions asked. Then there was the time the scrapbooking club was moving some books from the storage closet to the classroom and Kitsi had volunteered to carry the heavier hardcover books because they were short handed. The more she thought about, the more she had to recognize that Kitsi did and had done a number of things for people. Especially their classmates.

But now. When Kitsi needed her she couldn't even help her. Now she was missing and felt even more useless. Both as Marinette and Ladybug.

"Can this get any worse?" in her dramatics she feel back onto her bed, which caused her phone to hit the ground and activate her voicemail.

' _Hey Mari-caroon!' a voice spoke from the phone, 'Guess who? Listen my brothers have set up a big outing for tomorrow. I was going to surprise everyone, but I just had to tell someone! And I thought about you." she giggled, "Also I don't want to shock twice, but...Rain is going to be there too. I canceled my lunch date so we can all hang out together. After you finish your moment I know you're probably having after hearing this message, call me back and I'll give you the details. Kitsi Out!"_

As the message ended Marinette felt another wave of dread coming over.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked.

"It's official. I'm a terrible person." she mumbled in her pillow. Kitsi was inviting the whole class for a surprise. From her brother's no less. She had even canceled her lunch with Rain just so everyone could hang out together and meet the singer.

"Marinette your not a terrible person." Tikki defended, "You just let your emotions get ahead of you." again.

It still didn't excuse her behavior. How could she think Kitsi, of all people, was trying to date Adrien. She already knew Marinette loved him and wouldn't do anything like ask him out behind her back or try to lure him in with gifts like Japanese candy. And yet even knowing all this before, Marinette let her jealousy and her fear cause her to think so poorly about her friend who was only doing the thing she was known for.

Being Kitsi.

Which is why she needed to find her.

But how? She and Chat had already searched the entire city. If Kitsi was an akuma she should have come out already and gotten to her targets. Which at this point she was sure was probably her.

If Marinette was going to find Kitsi she needed to look at this from a different angle. Obviously there was something she was missing. Something that might lead her to Kitsi.

But what?

She knows Kitsi was about to be akumatized, but was fighting against Hawkmoth. If by some miracle she didn't get akumatized. She must have left like the time in the park. But, if that were true where would she go?

Home perhaps.

And where there was home, there was usually someone waiting. And for Marinette, here were three someone's that could talk too.

Hoping out off her bed Marinette quickly fixed herself up.

"Marinette?" Tikki looked at her holder.

"No time to waste Tikki." she needed to act quick, "Time to transform!"

* * *

"What's with the long face." Plagg floated around his partner, "What's some camembert?" he offered a piece of cheese to Adrien, who turned up his nose and pushed it away.

"Plagg this is no time for cheese." after spending hours posing and faking a smile in front of a camera he was so close to just going to bed and not coming out.

Plagg gasped, "How could you say something like that. Cheese makes everything better." he hugged his favorite snack.

Adrien only frowned and leaned more into his hands. It was their evening break from school. By some miracle he hadn't had any shoots and was now in his room 'practicing' his Chinese. The books laid out on the table, but his mind on other things.

"Ah come on kid buck up." Plagg had tried his best to lift his partner's spirits. Jokes, cheese, tricks, juggling cheese. But nothing seemed to put even a dent in his mood.

"Leave me alone Plagg." he needed to think.

But the mischievous little spirit had other plans. Nudging, poking, and prodding at his holder as he zipped around his head like a fly.

"Plagg cut it out. It's not the time."

"Well excuse me. This is the thanks I get for trying to make you feel better." he folded his arms in offense.

"The only thing that will make me feel better is finding Kitsi. In case you forgot she's still missing." and possibly in danger, "And you goofing off isn't helping."

"Well you being all moody isn't helping either." Plagg countered.

"I'm not being moody." he denied, "I'm worried." which he should be given the fact something might have happened to his friend.

"You keep saying that." Plagg commented, "But pitying yourself won't help anything."

"Then what will?!" he had tried everything he could do. He heard for Kitsi. He scored the city for any trace of her. High and low, but found nothing but dead ends. But what was worse. Everyone was going on like nothing was wrong. Someone was missing and the world just kept turning like nothing happened. And he hated it.

He hated he couldn't find Kitsi.

He hated no one seemed to care.

He hated because he couldn't do anything about it.

And above everything else. He hated himself.

Because looking back he knew he had a hand in her sadness. Especially after how he treated her. Ignoring her like the plague and then practically calling out your dislike for her during school. In front of your classmates and peers. He didn't even think about it until he had done it and even then didn't try to fix it.

"I really messed up." he said.

"Big time." Plagg bite into his cheese, "You really need to think about your choice of words." it was like he knew what Adrien was talking about, even when he himself didn't say it out loud.

Again Adrien frowned. He didn't exactly think it through. When he thought that Kitsi might have feelings for him, romantically, he didn't really think much it at first. But, the more he thought about it and heard others talking about it...he didn't know what it was, but it felt odd. He considered Kitsi a friend. A good friend who always put others before herself, but wasn't afraid to call out others when needed.

But that was it. He just wanted to be friends with her. Now because of his big mouth they weren't even friends anymore. He couldn't even find her.

"What am I going to do Plagg?"

"I can't solve all your pre-teen problems." Plagg said zipping over Adrien to land on his sofa, "This is all you."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way, you've got a message on your phone." Plagg noted.

"A message." he didn't have a message. Did he?, "Plagg I swear if you did anything to my phone again." last time he found his screen smeared with little camembert, paw prints. Pulling out his phone he opened his messages and found he had an unanswered voicemail.

From yesterday.

Pressing the play button he waited to hear what it said.

' _Hey Sunshine!', a familiar voice rang out, 'It's Kitsi. Listen, I'm inviting the whole class out for a special out tomorrow. This will be a great chance you to get out and have some fun. I know your a model and all, but even you need a day out in the sun without worrying about work. Not giving anything away, but let's just say it's going to be epic!" she said with excitement, 'I was hoping to talk to you today, but you are hard to get a hold of. Anyway hope you to see you tomorrow.'_

' _Also if you could, tell Nino to bring his demo tape tomorrow. Kitsi Out!'_

As the message ending Adrien felt a confliction of emotions. Relieved to her Kitsi's voice, if only in a day old voicemail. But also sad. Kitsi sounded so excited in the message and from what he heard she had been planning something for the entire class today.

It seemed to be Kitsi's style.

Even if they never hung out as much as he would like to with his friends, Adrien wouldn't deny Kitsi had a energy all her own. It was like no matter where you were you always felt her. Like she left an imprint on any person she met. Even listening to her voice he could feel the excitement in her voice. She was happy.

She made people happy. She was one of her remarkable traits.

He remembered times when he himself was feeling down. Mostly from his lessons and his schedule that zapped most of his energy. Kitsi seemed to pop out of nowhere and strike up a conversation with him. While also commenting on his demeanor. Not to poke fun, but as a friend.

' _Someone needs to work on his sleeping habits.'_ a couple of times she even offered him a list she made of places in the school to get a good nap in. Of her personal recommendation. She said her favorite place was the roof of the school. A place he would never think of actually sleeping, but Kitsi only spoke positive about it.

Going as far at one point to move a sleeping Adrien to the nurses office when he had fallen asleep during fencing practice. Finding him leaning against his rapier and absently dozing. He later found out Kitsi had carried him there by herself and even watched over him until he had woken up half an hour later.

But than Kitsi was like that.

Even as Chat Noir she always offered him her support and gratitude for all the work he did. Especially the time she made him, Ladybug, and Kitsune matching bracelets as a thank you for all their effort in protecting the city.

When he saw Kitsi about to be akumatized. It left an imprint that he could never forget. It was the second time she was about to be akumatized and all he could do was run away. He could have stayed. He should have stayed. He should have helped her. It was his fault she had been targeted.

Because he said he didn't like her.

But he didn't mean it. He like Kitsi. She was his friend.

And no matter what he was going to bring her back.

A knock on his door returned his attention to the reality of his residence. Plagg quickly zipped into his jacket, as the door opened revealing his father's assistant, Natalie.

"Adrien." she addressed walking into the room.

"Oh a yes?"

"I came to tell you your father has cleared your scheduled for today."

Adrien looked surprised. His father never did something like clearing his entire schedule. If anything he assign him a new shoot.

"Really? Any particular reason why?" he couldn't help but inquire about this sudden change in behavior.

"Your father is working a project for a visiting musician that requires his full focus.", in other words he was busy with work, "After you've finished your Chinese lessons you're free for the rest of the day."

A free day without his father or his babysisters.

Purr-fect.

"Thanks Natalie."

With a slight nod Natalie left. Once he was sure the coast was clear Adrien quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Adrien was given a window. And he was going to take it.

"No time to lose Plagg." he had an idea.

Plagg groaned, "Not again."

"Time to transform!"

* * *

The brother's looked at each other. Each displaying their own looks of worry and confusion in a sense of what they had found when they got home. Yesterday was hectic in the amount of projects coming through the studio. At one point the brother's were forced to return to the studio to rework so last minute changes. Ultimately they were forced to stay the night at the studio and didn't return until the creeping hour of the afternoon.

From the bed a rumbling noise filled the room, " I don't feel good." she grumbled bluntly, burying herself further into the sheets. Ever since they found their little sister at the apartment, she had been in the guest room they had set aside for her. While wondering why she wasn't in school, it was set aside seeing her demeanor. Her hair was mess, her cheeks looked flushed, and eyes looked like she had been crying. And for them that sent the brother's on red alert.

First wanting to question her, but found she needed to be attended too. And decided rather to make her feel more comfortable.

"Also I took all the chocolate. Sumi..." she paused, "sorry." she had gone through her brother's private stash of sweets. Mostly chocolate and small sweets he kept from Hitoshi and Itsuki who seemed to have limitless appetites. But, her brother assured her it was fine.

"Kit what's wrong?"

"Are you sick?" was it a fever? She looked fine yesterday when she went to school. But, that was yesterday. Today she was moaning and groaning as though she was going to pass out.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Hot? Cold?" her brother's were running down the list trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I'm fine." she sighed weakly, "I'm just never coming out of my room." and she could to. There was enough to sustain her for months. Plus she would only have to leave more patrols. Even her own room had enough to ration her for a couple of months.

"I can never show may face at school again." even thinking about it was giving her a headache and stomachache. And heartache.

"Did those brats do something to you?" Hitoshi questioned suddenly.

"Kit, tell us what happened." Akihiko tried to calm his sister and also tried to get an answer about why she was so down and not her usual self.

"It's because I don't like Rain." she finally said.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was making such a big deal about Rain inviting me out for lunch. They made it sound like a date and I got...I don't know embarrassed." because Rain, Ame was her brother. Her eldest brother, "I got upset and said I didn't like him. And everyone got mad at me." then she got mad, upset, and cried. After that ordeal she came to her brother's apartment and threw herself under her covers where her brother's would later find her.

"Is that it?" Hitoshi didn't see what the problem was, "I say that all the time." and no one got mad at him.

"Well you don't go to school with a bunch of RVER fans.", they were all crazy, "Can we not talk about this anymore. I just want to be alone." and drown her misery in junk food.

Akihiko placed his head on the lump where their sisters head was, "You have nothing to be upset about." he tried to console her.

"Yeah Kit, who cares what those little brats think." Hitoshi said, "Especially about that drama queen."

"I just want to be alone." she turned to the side away from her brothers, "Just let me wallow in the dark." she sniffled. Reluctantly, the brother's complied with her wishes and left their sister alone.

They reconvend in the front room and began to converse. Something was definitely wrong with their little sister and they weren't getting the full story. She was hiding something and whatever it was they needed to know in order to make her feel better.

"I've never seen Kit this depressed before." only in the rarest of times would their sister become so dejected that she would hide under blankets and lock herself in her room. Worse case she would become silent and not talk to anyone for a set period of time.

"We need to do something." Itsuki said.

"We should call Ame."

"Why do we need to call him?" Hitoshi voiced, "This is his fault." all he had to do was spend the day with with their little sister. But no. He cancels for no reason. They were going to do something special for her themselves, but then this happens. And with no timeline they couldn't figure out what had happened.

"Oh don't start. He's her brother too and should be here to help lift her spirits." Akihiko countered.

"I still say we can do this without him." the photographer grumbled. the longer his sister was sad, the more upset he got. But he controlled it, if only for his little sister.

"Well we better do something quick.", they didn't know how long Kitsi could be sad like that, "What are our options?"

Hitoshi got a look and was prepared to speak.

"Non-violent options." Akihiko said, much to Hitoshi's deflation.

"And what did you have in mind?" Hitoshi questioned.

"I would suggest something a bit more useful." he replied, "Something to turn the lights on in Kitsi's heart." that now seemed so cold.

* * *

Back in her room Kitsi was by all means depressed. After her brother's left she emerged from under the sheets to the dim guest room. It was by all means smaller than her actual room, but had a comfort to it. With everything being close by and minimalized. There was a bed, a dresser, night stand, television, and a closet.

"So this is how it ends." alone in bed, eating chocolate to numb the pain, "In truth it could have been worse.", though this wouldn't have cracked the top ten of reasons of her emotional demise.

"Come on Kit pluck up." Whissp said trying to cheer his holder up.

"Please Lady Kitsi." Caliburr tried to help. The two kwami's had been in hiding since her brother's had come home and found their sister curled up on the couch. They saw the way they took care of her and brought to her to bed. They were worried and checked on her repeatedly until she woke up. Only to have her throw herself under the cover in the attempt to shut off the break of light of morning.

She knew they were just trying to help, but she only felt the need to mope and drown her sorrows in chocolate. Speaking of which...

Reaching to the nightstand she found another one of her brother's dark chocolate bar's. Ripping off the wrapper she devoured the bitter and sugary snack. Munching and crunching before loudly swallowing and throwing the paper away to join the rest on the floor. Caliburr had been working to toss all the wrappers away in the trash can.

"I'm just too tired for this." she exhaled before falling back onto the bed.

"Perhaps you should speak to someone." Caliburr suggested, "Bottling up all these emotions isn't good for you."

"I'm fine." she said rather dryly, "I'm just fine." she just wanted to finish her projects.

"I don't think you are." Caliburr flew to sit on Kitsi's shoulder, "There is an old saying that time heals all wounds. But other times the best way to heal a wound is not trying to treat them yourself." having lived for so long themselves kwami's had seen many people and the treatment of their emotions. Some positive, some negative. Passive and active. In at rare times tragic.

"I know you feel like everyone was trying to hurt you, but you can't let it break you."

"I just want to ignore it." she wanted to bury deep and forget about it. But even then the feelings would forever linger inside her. She would always know. Always doubt.

"That's your choice to decide what makes you feel, no one else." because at the end of the day it was her decision, "Just don't let it hurt you."

Kitsi gave a low groan, "I still don't like it." she had wanted to be upset. She deserved to be upset.

After a moment Kitsi emerged from the cocoon of pillows and sheets, returning herself to the outside world. Turning to her clock she found that it was a little past five in the afternoon. Rising up on her knees, she looked around and saw nothing had really changed. Not that she was expecting it. The sun trickled through the curtains of the window. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she rubbed them a couple of times with the back of palm before licking her lips of chocolate residue still fresh on her lips.

A little further she saw her phone still resting on the nightstand. Unplugging it from the charger, she turned the device on and checked to see what kind of activity had been happening.

 _Phone calls: 0_

 _Messages: 0_

Kitsi gave a slow sigh, "Looks like this phone has seen as much activity as I have today." Kitsi stood up from the couch. Putting on her slippers she made her way up to the kitchen and toward the fridge. She hadn't had much to eat besides some fruit slices, leftover mochi and the soup Andrew had made her for her cold. As she continued to look through the fridge she found some leftover pizza and decided to have that.

"Andrew will not like this." he always made it a habit not to have leftover food and made it his job to make sure she had a home cooked meal everyday. Perhaps when she went home she would get something. After the three ate their impromptu snacks, Kitsi took a quick shower and dressed for the rest of the day. One of her brother's shirts that acted as makeshift pajamas and a pair of shorts, using a belt to keep them around her waist, though they still hung off her small frame.

With a low yawn she headed into the living room. More precisely the long couch, falling back onto the cushions she made herself as comfortable as possible. She was going to be spending a lot of time there and if all things went as planned she would probably be homeschooled until she went to college.

"Come on Kit don't longue around all day." Whissp said trying to get his partner up, "It's a bright and sunny day." he motioned to the window that had a nice view of the city from the studio apartment.

"It is a nice a day." Caliburr agreed, "Some fresh air will help you clear your mind."

Looking towards the window she supposed it was a nice afternoon. It was sunny and looked warm outside. Maybe some fresh air and quick run would do her some good. Plus it looked like her brother's were gone. To where she didn't know and for the moment would put aside. If only not to worry them.

"Alright then." she stood up, "Just a quick run."

"Time to Transform!"

* * *

Kitsune ran over the rooftops of Paris. Jumping from building to building, her yellow eyes roaming the city to make sure all was well in the city of lights. So far it seemed like business as usual. People were going about their business and nothing seemed out of order.

Now standing on one edge of a building she looked out. Eyes scanning the city and ears listening close to catch any disturbances.

"Nothing out of the usual." while she found it strange that there was no akuma action, she would be content given the situation.

Looking at Caliburr's watch she noticed the time. She had been away from the apartment for a almost half an hour.

"Is something wrong Lady Kitsi?" Calburr asked peeking out from Kitsune's pouch.

"We'll see." tucking the watch away Kitsune headed off again. She still had a job to do and she didn't want to fall behind. If she just disappeared her partners might become suspicious and she couldn't exactly let her emotions show.

* * *

At Master Fu's Shop...

"Ah Kitsi, how are you today?" the older guardian greeted the fox miraculous holder.

"I'm...I've had better days." she took her seat at the table, setting the box down, as Whissp and Caliburr emerged from her case, "Gomen. Sorry for just showing up out of the blue." she apologized.

"You're always welcomed here." the guardian assured, "Though I sense you came to just talk about baked goods. Is something troubling you?"

Kitsi looked off for a minute, "Well I..." she paused, "I've been having a rough couple of days."

"Something troubles you." he began, "I can tell a dark cloud has been hanging over your head." Master Fu handed Kitsi a cup of tea, "Would you like to talk about it?" he offered his ear to the young hero.

Kitsi gave a slow exhale and began to explain. Detailing his situation with her family and classmates and her experience with Hawkmoth.

"I don't know what I'm doing." she shook her head, "I just...it feels like just when I think I have something good. The world goes and turns against me." along with everyone else.

"Sometimes we experience the worst before good fortune follows." , he said.

"Well I'm owed a lot of good fortune." Kitsi took a long drink of tea, "All I want is for people to listen to me. To acknowledge that I'm here and not make up conclusions about me." she frowned, "I don't ask for much. I got thrown off a building, yet that gets thrown out the window." which has also happened, "It feels like no matter how much I try my words and actions, just aren't worth anything." and it irritated her to no end. She didn't want people to make a big deal about what she did sometimes, but it didn't give them the right to treat her of it she wasn't worthy of trust or consideration.

Master Fu commented, "It's best not to dwell on the past, but rather learn from our mistakes."

'Easier said than done.' though she didn't see what she had to learn from. She didn't do anything wrong.

"But I didn't make a mistake." she just came to school. She made mochi and tried to share. She tried to be there for everyone and offer a shoulder. She was going to have lunch with her brother.

"You are a resourceful girl." Master Fu offered, "You have the power to create your own luck. Both good and bad."

Kitsi stared into her cup of tea, noting her reflection inside. Yet even as she took in the Great Guardians words she still didn't see what 'she' had to do.

"Did you know, your miraculous represents trust." Master Fu revealed to the holder, "It shows that you are not only reliable, but loyal as well." and loyalty was one of the noblest traits to have. Especially when working as a team.

But Kitsi knew this. There was no question where her loyalties laid. She was Kitsune. Protecting the city. Her comrades. Everything she ever loved. She had vowed to protect them with all her power.

"I still don't get it." she mumbled. What did her loyalty have to do with her getting the short end of the stick?

"Admitting to one's mistake is hard. But forgiving the mistake shows true courage.", it's hard to admit when we've down something wrong. It's even harder to try and apologize for the mistakes. It was forgiving those mistakes that truly showed a person's heart. To not dwell on the negative and look to a brighter ending.

"I think I see what your saying." Kitsi looked up at the Guardian, a small smile on her lips, "I'm going to do my best."

Master Fu gave a short nod in understanding.

"Arigato Fu sensei." she gave a respectful bow.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

She didn't know exactly what the world had for her.

The only thing she could do is try her best. And for Kitsi. That was more than enough.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please review and leave a comment. New chapter tomorrow night.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you for your support. Please remember to review and comment. Also two new chapters for tomorrow night.

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 24: Kindling

* * *

At the Studio...

"What are you guys doing?" Rain had come to the studio and found his brothers, all three, still there. From what he knew they studio should be closed. He had returned to get some time alone and the studio seemed like the right place to clear his head. Instead, he finds his siblings moving items around.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're working." Hitoshi seemed to snap at the eldest, receiving a glare.

"What is all this?" it looked like they were setting up a scene for a movie.

"If you're not here to help. Don't touch anything." Hitoshi told the eldest as he continued unraveling a number of cords and wires.

"Sorry. Hitoshi is a little on edge." they all were, "We just got back from the loft." well they had been at the studio for close to two hours now. Immediately getting to work, "We've been working on a little project."

"I see.", the question is what were they working on. There were dozens of boxes taken out and opened revealing wires, lights, and other decorations he couldn't name.

"Though I have to say I'm a bit surprised to see you here." especially since they didn't have work today.

"I was getting ready for the outing with Kitsi and her classmates." he reminded them of the day they had planned for their little and their classmates. In fact, they were supposed to be at the school to pick everyone up.

"Outings canceled." Hitoshi bite out.

"Canceled?" again he looked to Akihiko for answers.

"It seems there has been a bit of a change in plans." and that might be putting it lightly.

"Kit's really upset," Itsuki added.

Hearing that Rain was taken aback hearing his sister was upset, "What do you mean?" the last time he talked to his sister she was bouncing off the walls with the excitement about today.

"She's locked herself in the guestroom." and refuses to even come out from under the covers or look at them. None of them had ever seen Kitsi so upset before. Sad yes, but not enough to lock herself up. Their little firecracker was no more than a fizzle at the moment. And it broke their hearts.

"How is she doing?"

"Besides cocooning herself in sheets and pillows, and breaking into Akihiko's chocolate stash, she's..." they tried to find the right words, "Hanging in there." though that was only so much. But, seeing her so sad and depressed was not something a brother wanted to see. She wouldn't even look at half the time. And since talking wasn't helping, they decided to try a different approach.

"If you picked up your phone you would know that," Hitoshi added that they had been trying to call him ever since they left the apartment. Mostly from Akihiko and Itsuki, since Hitoshi wouldn't stop using swears leading to the other two confiscating his cellphone.

Taking out his own phone the eldest found that his phone was filled with missing calls, texts, and voicemails from his three brothers. He was so busy he hadn't even noticed.

"So your here?" it seemed like they would still be at the apartment with Kit, not in the studio.

"We decided to get Kitsi a gift to lift her spirits."

"Gift?"

"I'm getting Kitsi a new outfit." Akihiko said, "I saw this cute little boutique." he was sure he could find his sister a nice outfit to boost her spirits.

"Charm supplies." Itsuki had decided to get some materials for Kitsi's charm case. Which included some blanks, beads, charms, and colored ties.

"And I made her a collage of photos." Hitoshi had hundreds of pictures saved up. So he was going to make a great album for Kitsi composed of photos of them together. Which was sure to put a smile on his little sister's face.

"We were saving these for later." going to surprise her later in the week, but this was an emergency.

So that's what this all was. A bigger gift on top of the ones they had already gotten her.

"Then I will get her something too." anything to lift her sister's spirits, "What do you think will help?"

"It's nothing for 'you' to worry about." Hitoshi said, "I'm sure you're oh so busy you don't have time for something so menial as gift shopping." he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'm trying to help Kit."

"Right. Because you've been so proactive." he didn't try to hide his sarcasm, "I figured you were too busy."

"What's your problem?" Rain questioned.

"My problem is that you not only have you outright been ignoring us all day yesterday." for reasons he still hasn't explained, "But, you walk in and think you can act like you care." especially after canceling for no reason and not even answering his phone.

"What makes you think I don't care?" there was a spark in the air between the two. Every time the two got in a room together something always seemed to cause a bit of tension. Most of the time it was brotherly teasing on Hitoshi's part. But, now it seemed the two were actually arguing.

"Didn't you just hear me? You've been off doing 'whatever', you've barely spoken to anyone of us." that included Kitsi, "If you cared as much as you think you did or say you do I might believe it." he folded his arms.

"Are you questioning my intentions?" his voice was a bit quieter than usual.

"Huh?"

"Anata wa imōto no kimochi ni gimon o daite imasu ka?" the words came out, unlike his usual tone. As a dark pressure grew around the eldest. His eyes sharp and his body more rigid with the anger that built up around him. The clashing of thunder and booming of thunder echoed throughout the studio. To say something about him was one thing. To question his love for his sister. For Kitsi.

Was beyond inexcusable.

Hitoshi tensed back a bit but didn't back down so easily. Narrowing his cobalt eyes and gritted his teeth in a mix of sneer and a half smile.

"You wanna go? We can settle our fight from last time." he challenged as the two starred each other down.

"Alright let's calm down." Akihiko stepped in between the two, "This is getting out of hand. The main focus is Kitsi. Who may I remind you both is upset. So right now we have to lift our little sisters' spirits." and they needed to do it quick. And all four brother's seemed to be on the same page. Rain calmed down which normalized the atmosphere in the studio.

Rain took a deep breathe, composing himself, "I still need to get Kitsi a gift.", whatever he did it needed to be something that would really put a smile on Kitsi's face. But what? Looking at the gifts his other siblings had gotten her, what possible gift could he get?

"What about a song?" Hitoshi said.

The other three siblings looked at the second eldest, "A song?"

"What? When Kit's upset a good song usually helps her feel better." ever since they were little Kitsi always got a smile hearing her a good song. When she was sick and seemed to be having trouble sleeping through because of the fever. Ame had come and sang to her and she relaxed and was able to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

"That's actually not a bad idea.", a song was personal and could speak more volumes than any gift could ever.

"Now how do we go about doing it?" they had little time and Kit was still sulking at home. The sooner they got the surprise together, the better they the chances to remove the dark cloud over Kitsi's head.

But by the size and idea they had for the surprise, it might take longer then they had anticipated. They needed a way to not only get more time but also keep their little sister from finding out.

* * *

At the Inari Brother's Loft...

"That should do it for the wiring." now for a test. Pressing the button underneath there was a small clicking before a light burst from the compact.

"Too bright! Too bright! Watashi no me!" covering her eyes she felt around until she found the compact and quickly closed it. After a moment her senses began to settle, along with her vision, "Ugh, note to self, fix the lighting." she jotted down in her notes, "Just a few more tweaks and this should be ready to go." hopefully.

"What are you doing?" Caliburr asked curiously.

"Besides trying to blind us." Whissp groaned rubbing his eyes. He was glad she was out of bed and doing some work.

"I'm working on some prototypes." taking the device she placed it to the side.

The little kwami's looked at all the parts, pieces, and tools on the table. Some were regular tools used to put pieces in place. Other's were components like screws, wires, and cords.

"What's that Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr pointed to the one Kitsi had previously been tinkering with.

"The Ladybug compact." she presented, "The top opens like the wings of a ladybug." or how Ladybugs yo-yo did when she purified akuma's, "And one of the best features." she pressed the button underneath, "A light for anytime, anywhere." she presented, "And it comes on a never lose clip." she clipped it to her waist, "And it's retractable." she pulled the string to show how it extended before retracting it back.

"Lady Kitsi those look amazing." Caliburr seemed intrigued at the newest device her holder had invented.

"I do my best." if she said so herself, "I wanted to make it represent as best as possible. I got some tips from my brothers that really give the accessories an extra pop." especially Itsuki who showed her a few wiring tips. Speaking of wiring...

"Where are my glasses?" she scratched her head. Standing up from the table she went back into the bedrooms. Entering her brother's Itsuki's room, she carefully stepped over her a couple pieces of material and went searching on the desk. She remembered giving her propmaker brother one of her projects to see if she could fix a lighting problem she had been having.

"I thought they might be in here." it was the only place they could possibly be, "I don't see anything. Hey did you guys...see..." she paused looking at her kwami's.

"Something wrong Whissp? Caliburr?" her kwami's looked tense.

"I heard something?" Whissp commented, his ears flicking and his tail slowly moving.

"Someone's in the loft?" someone had broken into her brothers, and by default her, home. Looking around Kitsi grabbed one of her brother's bats. Giving it a quick test to check durability and make sure it was an actual bat, "They picked the wrong house and day to mess with." she narrowed hitting the bat against her palm a couple of times.

"Want me to transform you?" Whissp offered.

"I don't need powers to deal with a thief." crouching by the door she listened closely and carefully. Things seemed quite enough. Taking a short breathe she crept from the back, slinking carefully across the floor until she reached the living room, her back pressing against the side of the long couch.

'I'll take them on three.' she took a quit breathe to calm herself, "Ichi, Ni, San!" she sprang up behind the couch.

"Get out of my brother's apartment!" she demanded gripping the baseball bat tightly and prepared to swing.

"Whoa don't swing!" a voice called out, "I'm friendly!" another voice said.

'Wait.' she recognized that voice and turning the corner, bat still in hand, she came face to face with her comrade, "Chat Noir?"

"K-Kitsi?" the cat themed her seemed shocked seeing her in the loft. His green eyes wide and mouth nearly agape with disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, "Don't tell me I'm having another fever dream." if this was another trick of the mind she was going to scream. Again.

"You're not dreaming." he reassured placing a hand on her shoulder, which quickly turned into a sudden hug. Kitsi could feel a warmth energy flowing from the hero. While it was surprising, there was something reassuring about it. Which calmed her of any doubt of her own senses.

"Well that's a relief." she exhaled before carefully wiggling out of the hug, "Still why are you doing here?" she questioned still wondering why he was in her brother's apartment.

"I heard screaming." he pointed out as his ears twitched in emphasises. He had been running over the roofs when he heard a scream that stopped him in his tracks. While he had somewhere to go, he wouldn't take any chances. And that's what led him to the apartment where he found Kitsi.

'Really?' she was that loud? It seemed so if it brought Chat Noir into her apartment.

Kitsi blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Sumimasen. I was doing a little wire work and put a bit too much volts and got blindsided." literally.

"So you're okay?" she didn't look injured. From head to toe he looked for any abnormalities and besides her hair being in a ponytail, she didn't look any different.

"Never better!" she declared happily giving a thumbs up, "But thanks for the concern."

"No problem." he replied, "As a hero it's my duty to make sure all citizens are safe."

"Now for the next question. How did you get into this apartment?" she questioned. As far is she knew the doors and windows were locked, "Please don't tell me you broke in." not that she could throw stones, "But anyway welcome."

"Kitsi where have you been?" the question was sudden, Kitsi's smile dropped a bit, thinking over the question quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Had she been somewhere? Was she supposed to be somewhere? The two heroes looked at each other for a moment before returning to Kitsi.

"Kitsi you were missing." Chat said.

'Missing'

"I was?" she sounded confused at the statement. Missing? She wasn't missing. She was right there. Here. In her brother's apartment.

"You were missing for nearly a whole day." Chat said, "Everyone has been looking for you. Don't you remember?"

Kitsi's eyes moved slightly as if trying to think, "It's all a blur." and no matter how much she tried to capture it she couldn't put her hand on it. She didn't want to touch it.

"Kitsi..." he began, "I...we think you might have been, akumatized."

She blinked, her voice was little more than a whisper, "I was...akumatized?" she sounded disbelieving, "I don't...did I..." what did she do?

"It's okay." Chat jumped in seeing her in distress, "You didn't turn." just disappear. He explained how they had been called to the school for a possible akuma attack. Witnesses, a teacher and a couple of students, telling how another student was about to be akumatized. But when they got there, "Don't you remember?"

'Remember?'

"...I..." Kitsi seemed to look off for a moment, "...I remember being...then voices...then..." she paused. The more she thought about it, the more feelings seemed to slowly bubble in her stomach and her mind flickered trying to put pieces together that just refused to click.

"Anything else?"

Kitsi shook her head.

"I don't know." she shook her head, "I just woke up at my brother's apartment." she admitted, "I probably fell asleep." she felt something was missing from the story since she didn't remember much after that. Bits and pieces.

"...So are you okay?"

"I think so." she said with a bit of doubt in her voice, even to herself, "I didn't know that I was missing or anything. I just woke up and started working and..." she paused for a second, "To be truthful I haven't seen much of anything outside my brother's loft." even if it was just a couple of hours she didn't much pay attention to the outside world.

"Your brother's apartment?"

"Yeah, this is my brother's loft. At least what their renting while their in Paris for their internship." Kitsi clarified that the apartment was only a kind of rental her brothers was using while they were in the city. She had a spare key and was allowed to come over, "Somehow I must've ended up here." it sounded strange, but it was the only thing she could think off.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked again, "I mean...did your brother's tell you anything? Like how you got from the school to the studio?", did they bring her here? How did she get in the building? Did they know about what happened at the school? He was going to the studio to speak with her brothers and explain the situation. There were so many questions about the situation.

"Not exactly..." though she didn't really press it, "See I've been a bit under the weather for a few days. We thought I must have came home because of that. So they suggested I stay in bed and rest for the day." she chuckled a bit, "My brother's can be mother hen's when they want to." especially Hitoshi. Even if he wouldn't admit.

"They're probably just want to make sure you're okay.", Chat Noir said, "They, everyone has been worried about you."

Though Kitsi seemed unphased by the information, but responded, "Right. Thanks for checking up on me." she smiled giving both hero a quick respectful bow, "Truth be told I've been doing some projects. At least until my brother's come back." wherever they were. Honestly, she hoped her brothers were going into full caretaker mood. If so she might never be able to leave.

"I don't want to spend all day in bed," she promised herself.

"So what are you up to? More charming accessories?" Chat asked curiously seeing her tools out on the table. He wanted to keep the conversation going. Something positive to lift the mood.

"Actually I'm trying my hand at something a bit bigger." she said, "Speaking of which I should probably change." she was still in her working clothes. Excusing herself for a moment she went to the back, leaving the heroes in the front room.

"So this is where Kitsi lives. Not bad." Chat noted the spacious area. It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and other extras that made him wonder about the price. It was tidy and well kept, with items placed about in different areas. No doubt items from her brothers who each worked in their own profession, but still in the same area. Photography, Cosmetology, and Set Design/Prop Making.

"This place is impressive." he commented. Looking at one of the mantels he noticed a line of pictures each in their own frames. He was able to make out a couple of the photos. Many of which were of the brothers with various backgrounds showing they had traveled quite a bit and ranged from their ages. But, as his eyes feel on the middle pictures. Three photos set in a silver frame.

Inside was a photograph of five individuals. Kids by the look of it. Three of them were identical, so that had to be her older brothers. The triplets when they were young children. Towards the middle, he saw another boy. He looked to be a bit taller then the rest with long silver hair that was pulled to the back. But, what caught his eye was the smallest of the five. With short dusky red hair and large maroon eyes that stared curiously up towards the camera.

'Beep, Beep'

"You've got Chat." he greeted opening the communication on his baton to reveal the face of his Lady.

"Chat Noir have you found anything?" she asked.

"Very much so. Kitsi's safe." he revealed.

"She is? Where are you?" she asked.

"At her brother's apartment." he said, "I think she must have come here after leaving the school." how, he didn't know. All that mattered was that she was safe and no longer in danger of being under Hawkmoths control.

"Is she okay?" Ladybug asked.

"She's fine." he nodded, "I think."

"You think?" why didn't that sit well of with the heroine.

"Well it's hard to say." he began explaining that while Kitsi seemed okay, she had no memory of nearly being akumatized or even leaving the school for that matter. Yet, from speaking to her he could sense something in her voice. A doubt.

"That is strange." Ladybug seemed to agree. Remembering, but not remembering. "I'm worried." Kitsi was nearly akumatized and had been missing for nearly a full day and just turns up at her brother's apartment. How did she even get there? This was something new to them. Akuma victims rejecting Hawkmoth.

"Maybe she rejected him." it had happened before, Chat could attest to that. During the contest fiasco where Kitsi's charms got broken and she ran off from the park, the cat themed hero had spotted her nearly being akumatized. When he rushed to get Ladybug, Kitsi was gone, but returned the next day. But, unlike before Kitsi didn't seem to even remember being akumatized as she did before, "Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe she wasn't being akumatized." at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"I don't think so." she would never forget something like that, "...There were witnesses." it's hard to miss an evil butterfly trying to turn someone evil. Especially with the mask and the victim looking like their ready to attack someone, "What is she doing now?"

"She went to the back." he said, "You should see her brother's place. It has some really cool stuff in it." he commented on some of the props lying around.

"Focus Kitty." Ladybug said, "Keep an eye on her. Send me the address and I'll be over there as soon as possible."

"You can count on me LB." he wouldn't let her out of his sights.

* * *

"Kit, don't you find it weird that a cat just came into your apartment?" Whissp said with suspicion in his voice.

"It's not weird. He was just checking up on me." she reminded, but Whissp didn't seem to buy it, something told him the two had ulterior motives. Especially the way they seemed to be searching for something. Plus even if they came to check on her as they claimed why didn't they announce themselves. Instead, they just snuck in without a word or sound.

"Well, how did he know where you lived?"

"He didn't." Kitsi corrected, "He heard me scream."

"Sure. But, shouldn't you be up front? Instead of having a stranger waltzing around." he pointed out, "My senses are telling me something's up."

"Don't be so paranoid Whissp." Kitsi teased, "I think my brother's have some shirts I can wear. And I have some spare clothes here somewhere." she always made it a habit of leaving spare clothes at any place her brother stayed at in case she visited or had to stay overnight. Walking over to the dresser she headed to the drawer designated to her.

"Knew it!" opening the drawer she found some changes of clothes.

While Kitsi was searching through the drawer her kwami's, Whispp and Caliburr, hung back.

"I don't like this." Whissp murmured.

"What's wrong?" Caliburr asked curiously.

"Something about this 'surprise visit' seems odd." Whissp's tail swished back slowly, "I don't want anything triggering her. It was bad enough she almost got akumatized again." this time it was much worse than before. He had done all he could to make sure Kitsi rested or at least wasn't bothered. At one point going through her phone and deleting all those messages, she had been sent.

Invasive. Maybe.

Over the top. Perhapes.

But he wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt her. Not Hawkmoth. Not the heroes. And definitely not the ones he knew behind the mask.

"I see." even Caliburr couldn't deny her worry, having witnessed the transformation nearly take over her. She felt helpless unable to help her holder as she fought off the supervillain's advances. Even after getting her to the apartment, the most she could do was talk to Kitsi and try to keep her happy.

"It's okay Caliburr." Whissp reassured, "We just have to make sure Kit is okay. The hardest part is over." for now.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kitsi announced having returned, though she stopped noticing there was an extra guest in the room, "Ladybug?"

"H-Hey Kitsi." she greeted, "Sorry to just come unannounced."

Kitsi blinked, "It's no problem. Gomen. It's just surprising having two heroes in my apartment. All we need is Kitsune." she mumbled the last part, "Still welcome."

"Ladybug dropped by to make sure you were okay." Chat Noir explained.

"You are okay, right?", Ladybug asked giving her a quick over.

"Oh yeah fine." all things considered, "Like I told Kuro Neko, I've just been working on a few projects." she motioned to some of the items on the living room table where items and tools sat all over. Most likely projects she had been working on.

"You've been busy." Chat noted seeing all the items, "Think you can give us some demonstrations?"

Kitsi seemed to think for a second, before nodding, "Sure! First, allow me to present the Ladybug Compact." she showed the compact to the two heroes, "It opens like ladybug wings revealing a shimmering mirror. All in a stylish and easy to carry package." she showed, "I would show you the light, but I don't want to blind Paris heroes." she cautioned about the small glitch.

"Me-wow. Trendy." Chat Noir seemed impressed.

"And once I get the wiring right they'll definitely brighten up any occasion." hopefully without blinding anyone.

"There's also a pair of shades...somewhere." admittedly she seemed to have misplaced them. She swore she kept everything together, "There's also a belt and bracelet."

"Still everything looks really nice." from the compact and even the smaller things, each one held their own charm, which showed how much work Kitsi had put into them. However as they looked at each project, they happened upon a pair of clips sitting in a box. Kitsi noticed and followed their line of sight.

"Oh yeah, there an upgraded model of a similar design I made." she admitted.

"You made those?"

Kitsi nodded, "I even welded the silver metallic framing of the wings. A step up from the prototypes I 'lent' to C...someone. Just don't mention it to anyone." she whispered the last. And it took a lot of work to do. Especially molding the outline and frame. Plus the translucent material for the inside to represent the actual look of bee wings.

They remembered the heiress practically flaunting the jewelry. Especially when people would comment on them and ask where she had gotten them. Saying how she had gotten them from an new designer, but refused to give a name.

"Well, your work is getting felin-aminal.", Chat seemed to praise, "If I do say so myself."

"And I thank you for your purr-sitive opinions." Kitsi joked back as she set the clips back down on the table. Peering to the side she noticed Chat Noir picking up a book. It was about the size of a little booklet and there was writing at the top. Though it was in Japanese.

"What about this?" he showed Kitsi the booklet. She looked at it and with a shrug went back to the items on the table.

"It's something I made." she said with little interest in her voice, "It's nothing important now."

"It looks like you put a lot of work in it." even from just looking at the outside they could see the effort she put into it. Opening the booklet the heroes found it was filled with images, small passages, captions, and even little characters of people they recognized.

"So what exactly is in that book?" he asked curiously.

"It 'was' a surprise for my big brother, Ame." she explained, "I'm always talking to my family about my time in Paris. Though with his and everyone's schedule a lot of times we end up only having limited time to actually speak." one of the downsides of living in different places and having different professions, "So I made a booklet showing my time in Paris."

"So it's like a scrapbook?"

Kitsi nodded, "It was."

"This looks really interesting." the heroes noted, "So all this is just you telling your brother about how you're doing in Paris?"

Kitsi nodded, "I added all the different places I visited like the museum, the art gallery, the school, the park, the television studio, the antique shop, the Le Grand Paris Hotel, and my favorite place, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." she turned to the page showing a picture of the bakery and pointed out the chibi of her pig-tailed classmate. There was even a couple of colorful desserts surrounding her. Along with a photo of Tom and Sabine posing for the camera. Tom giving one of his signature superhero poses.

"This...is really nice." Ladybug admitted seeing all the work that went into the booklet, "Just curious, there's isn't anything...embarrassing or private in this booklet?" she asked.

"Nothing bad or anything like that." she didn't think. Most of it was stories and a few facts.

"Is that us?" Chat pointed out seeing the page holding images of the superheroes.

"Of course." Kitsi nodded, "How can I touch on Paris without mentioning the heroes of the city." that would be a waste, "Though I did have to make some alterations to include Kitsune." without referencing future instances or at this point past ones.

"Don't we look adorable bugaboo~" Chat Noir smiled pointing to the chibi versions of themselves in the small booklet.

"It is rather cute." the heroine giggled, "There's even miraculous stickers too." she pointed out seeing her earrings in sticker form, "You made all these?" it must have taken her hours to make.

"But of course!" which, along with charm making, was a process.

"You wouldn't happen to have a couple extra stickers laying around?" Chat asked curiously.

"Gomen." Kitsi replied, "But when I get some more I will make sure to make extra for you." she promised which seemed to please Chat.

"I'm happy you guys like them so much." she gave a small smile, that slowly drifted away, "Though I've decided not to give him the book."

"What do you mean?"

Kitsi was silent, looking off to the side.

"Kitsi what's wrong?"

"I...I'm having some doubts..." she began, "I'm having doubts that I actually relationship with my classmates." she admitted.

"Why would you have doubts?"

"Well..." she scratched her cheek, "Ever since I've came back from being sick it seems like everyone has been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well at first it was just small changes. Seating changes, a few assignments." those were simple, "Then there was my classmates. Apparently, Chloe and Lila are friends now, go figure." that she could ignore to an extent, "Then for some reason...two of of them started acting weird."

"Weird?

"Like take Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien?"

"Yeah, you know blond hair, green eyes, poster boy for awkward innocence and crush of half the girls...and a few boys, in Paris." she listed off as she turned to his page, "I remember...that day...for some reason when I tried to talk to him, he gets all...weird and tells me 'I don't like you the way you like me.'' her eyes fell a bit, "Then before I could respond he makes some excuse and leaves off." it was both confusing, awkward, and embarrassing. Though not at first. It was until people started to talk, "I mean he's cool and a nice enough guy." she complimented, "But I don't exactly like him as I think he thought I might-like him. Truthfully he's more like a brother to me." she admitted, "A little brother."

'Little brother?'

"So you don't have roman...I mean you don't like him like him?" Ladybug seemed to comment.

"Well, I guess he does have some good features." Kitsi commented, "But not exactly my type." she dismissed, "I really can only see him as a sibling really. He's just so preciously curious about things." she giggled at the thought.

"Just throwing it out there, but maybe he thought you were...asking him out on a date." Chat implied carefully, feeling a wave of guilt in his stomach.

"I wasn't trying to ask him on a date or anything like that." Kitsi corrected, "I was just going to see if he wanted some mochi Andrew, may uncle, had made me." she explained, "Since I've been sick, I've mostly been at home. Resting." Andrew and the chefs had made her a get well package of her favorite mochi and specially made lunches, "I may have also been looking for some science notes." she would have asked the teacher, but Ms. Mendeleev seemed a tad, upset. She also mentioned how she noticed that Adrien seemed a bit tired. Proven by the lines forming under his eyes. So she was going to offer him some concealer to hide them.

"So you just wanted notes and to give out treats?" that sounded like something Kitsi would do.

"I was hoping to share some with the class.", but only managed to share with some of her teachers and herself, "All I wanted was to make today a special day. To treat my friends to something special." courtesy of her brothers, "But do you know what I get? People talking behind my back. Whispers and lies and assumptions about me." first like pricks to the skin which slowly became daggers to her heart.

"As much of I do. That I've done. Am I not entitled to respect. Trust. I got thrown off a roof." and nearly died, "But Kami forbid I might like a boy. Or that I care for my big brother better than a singer. Who because he sent me a gift, I'm full of myself and taking advantage of him." the amount of gossip she had to deal with in one afternoon was enough to make her see red. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." it was hard to say what had triggered Kitsi's near akumatization, but maybe if they got to the root of it, they could help her better. Even from the things they did know they could tell there was something else.

After a moment of contemplation and a deep breathe, Kitsi collected her thoughts and began taking them back at what was, in her opinion, one of the worst days of her life. She started at the beginning. She had come to school as she usually did and everything seemed to going the usual. She had run into Marinette who had nearly fallen and lost her pan of freshly baked double chocolate-chip cookies. After saving her, and being denied one cookie, they parted and Kitsi went to class.

So far nothing out of the ordinary.

She talked about talking to Adrien and how he was acting weird before literally running off without any explanation. Again she brushed it off as Adrien having something else on his mind. He was a student and had modeling and other activities and was probably just busy.

But as they day progressed everything seemed to get stranger and overall worse for Kitsi. First, during science class, Alya and Nino had come up to her while they we're having 'silent study'. Since Kitsi was going to have lunch with Rain, Alya had asked in her own way, if Kitsi would ask him some questions for her. At first, Kitsi didn't see anything wrong with it. In her mind, she thought they were going to be regular fan questions for the singer. But, as it turns out, they were more like questions asking him about being akumatized. Again, not abnormal, considering Alya did run the Ladyblog and there were accounts from witnesses.

Apart of her didn't feel comfortable asking him, her brother, about something like being an akuma. For her it was a touchy subject, even if no one else knew it, she still had memories about what she had done. Other's didn't. But, when she heard the questions they didn't sound to bad. Most akuma victims didn't even remember what happened along the lines of what they did after Hawkmoth took control of them. So there wouldn't be much information there. But, she would do her best to help her friends.

Nino had also asked if Kitsi could give his demo tape to Rain to listen too. Again she found little problem with the action. Nino was an aspiring DJ and Rain was a professional music idol with a world renowned band that played all over the world. Of course, he wanted to show his talent. So again she agreed.

As the day progressed she had noticed she was receiving requests for more and more favors. Juleka had asked her to give Rain a letter. A fan letter in a purple envelope. She thought it was cute.

Kitsi agreed.

Then Sabrina had come, with Chloe knowing of course, to ask if she could get her an autograph from Rain. Kitsi gave a small smile, but agreed. Though they didn't get along most of the time due to Chloe's attitude, she wouldn't deny her request.

She agreed.

As the day went on and the clock ticked down to when she would be whisked away. Kitsi found herself straddled with a number of favors and request from her classmates. Mostly for autographs and things like that. Nothing to bad. There was also the times throughout the day where Kitsi had been receiving deliveries. Boxes, big and small, that had been given to Kitsi. She didn't open them as some had suggested. Curious to what was inside. Instead, she had them sent off somewhere else. And when people questioned her what they her, she would answer in secret or just say it was a surprise.

She just smiled and went on with her day.

When the time came for Kitsi to go to lunch to the surprise of everyone else she didn't go. Many wondered what had happened and why she wasn't having lunch with Rain, Kitsi explained that there had been a change of plans.

So the lunch was cancelled.

The news shocked and confused many who had been expecting Kitsi to be off having with the singer.

Kitsi explained to them that while she was looking forward to the lunch as well, she wanted to spend time with her eldest brother. Whom she hadn't spent much time with since he and her other brother's had been busy working. So instead of having a high profile lunch with Rain the singer, she would be having lunch with Ame, her eldest brother.

Believing it would better for her to have lunch with him instead.

Though it was her decision, some people seemed to think different. Trying to talk her into changing her mind because she was passing up lunch with Rain. She could have any time with her brother, but she might never have another chance to hang out with Rain.

But Kitsi was set on having lunch with her older brother. Because she loved him more.

Yet even if it was in her heart, many didn't see it that way. For them Kitsi was being as some would put it, getting too high on her pedestal. She had a chance to hang out with a celebrity and she was passing it up to be with a celebrity.

She didn't know how else to explain what her decision. And she didn't feel like she needed to. She had been invited to lunch. Not them. It was her decision to be with her brother. Not theirs or anyone else's.

Again and again, she had repeat herself with her classmates and students she barely talked too or even saw, came up to her and repeated the same thing over and over.

Rain this and Rain that.

You should do this and you should do that.

At that point, she had been ignoring most of them if only to keep herself from losing it. Then it escalated from there. As if cancelling the lunch wasn't enough for people to talk about, then it turned to into that Kitsi was being ungrateful for cancelling something that Rain had done out of his heart. Because apparently, it was her fault the singer had gotten akumatized.

What even was that?

She was barely even around him, let alone talked to him. How would she even do that? But that didn't stop everyone from turning a simple lunch cancelling into an all out skerwing.

"Oh but where were my so called 'friends'?" she air quoted, "They're too busy talking about amazing interviews, and celebrities, concerts, and superheroes, and blaming me for their problems." she exclaimed in sarcasm, "But do I get a welcome back Kitsi or how are you Kitsi? Or even a are you okay Kitsi? We know you got kidnapped and nearly 'died', but we're happy your okay!", it's not like she was asking for much, just some recognition that should be humanly normal, "No I do not. Instead, I get the short end of the stick." she fumed, seething as she thought of everything she had to put up with.

Taking a deep breathe Kitsi calmed herself and regained her composure.

"So, I came to my brother's apartment to hide out and get some perspective." like her choice of friends, though her memory was still foggy at points she knew she managed to make it to the apartment. How she didn't know. And if what she heard was true she had narrowly escaped Hawkmoth again. Which would explain the headache she had been having and half the reason why she felt so tired.

"But apparently I nearly got akumatized. Again." not something she wanted to think about, "In a way, I feel rather sad." she admitted.

"Pity I didn't turn into an akuma." it might have at least worth it to let loose so emotional baggage.

"Kitsi...I...I'm sorry." Ladybug said, "You shouldn't have to feel this way."

"You don't need to apologize." she tried to reassure them it wasn't their burden to feel worried or concerned, "I mean this is partially my fault. I assumed too much. If I didn't. Then this could have been partially avoided." possibly, "The only thing it proves is that I have no friends."

"Kitsi you do have friends." the heroes tried to reassure.

"Like your classmates at school." Chat added that Kitsi entire class was her friends and cared about her.

But by the looks of it Kitsi wasn't buying it, "Forgive me if my enthusiasm seems low. But, the only thing that's been proven is that the more you try the worse it is when you fail." she wiped her cheek, "It only leads to fake friends, broken promises, bitter mochi, and the risk of being turned into a supervillain." she snapped the book closed.

"But it's fine. If this is going to be a continuous thing, I might as well cut my losses now before it goes any further.", just wipe the slate clean and start over.

"You lost us." Chat said worried about Kitsi's current state. He knew she was upset. But, it was how she who would use it.

"Simply put if no one wants to be real with me and trust me after everything, then I don't need to be friends with them." she stated, "Let them find someone else to stick their necks out for them." she folded her arms. She was done.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean shouldn't you try talking to everyone else?"

"You mean like how they 'talked' to me." she declined, "I may not remember much at the moment, but I never forget when I've been wronged." she stated, "Plus I don't need this type of drama. This is the second...no third time something like this happened." she held up three fingers, "And I've had it. I may have forgiven them for the incident in the park, and going behind my back for some party, but this is completely rud-iculous.'

"Rud-diculous?"

"Rude and ridiculous." she explained her combination of the two, "Still I'm ending this one sided relationship." and that was that.

"In fact." Kitsi got up and walked towards the back of the apartment leaving the two heroes up front. After what sounded like someone tearing apart something, Kitsi returned with a number of bags and boxes.

"What is all that?" there was a number of packages large and small. Each one was wrapped up in colorful wrapping paper and bows.

"Gifts." Kitsi said, "Everything that was delivered to the school."

"Rain sent you all this?"

Kitsi raised her eyebrow, "Of course not. Only those flowers were from Rain.' she said that the reason they came at different times was because they came from different shops around Paris, "I spent all weekend, while I was sick mind you, shopping for all this.' her brother's had even pitched in to help her.

"They were going to be a surprise for today." her voice choked a bit when she remembered all the time and effort and thought into each one, "One for each of my classmates."

"Wait, you bought all this stuff? For u...I mean your classmates?"

"I felt bad bad about having to cancel my lunch date and not being able to complete everyone favors." even though it was to spend time with her brothers, she felt bad disappointing everyone, "See I bought Rose a handcrafted bottle for her perfume. Kim a new pair of sneakers. Alix a pair of 'Viper' Roller Blades with interchangeable wheels. The Super Mecha Strike Battle Royale game for Max. I made Mylene and Ivan matching charm bracelets. I even got Sabrina an autographed poster of RVER. Signed by all the band members." she showed the poster to the heroes which had each of the members with their respective signature, "This poster hasn't even been released yet." which made it one of a kind. Rolling it up she placed it back in the bag with everything else.

"Wow...you really went all out."

"I try my best." though looking at it now she might have tried too hard. She was just so excited for everyone to meet her brother. It would make so much stuff easier to explain in the future.

"Anyway do what you want with that book. You'll probably get more use out of it." she was just going to either pack it away. She had thought about destroying it, but she had spent so much work on it. Possibly even salvage a few choice pages for a new book. She also had to see if she could return all this stuff. If not she could either donate it or her burn it. Whichever came first.

"Oh! But while I got you here." she rushed to the kitchen and after a minute returned, "Tada!" she presented the two with some boxes.

"What this?"

"Well I thought you guys might like some homemade mochi." she said, "Even heroes need to keep up their strengths." plus she couldn't keep it in her brother's fridge.

It wouldn't last a day...

"Sweet!" Chat smiled accepting the box.

"Thanks, Kitsi." Ladybug said, "But you didn't have too." it felt odd accepting a gift. Especially now.

"Think nothing of it. Plus you did stop your patrol to check on me and look for me. And I owe you for saving my big brother's." she smiled, "Anyway good luck out there." she gave them a thumbs up.

"Kitsi? Your hand?" the two heroes looked at the bandages around Kitsi's hand. How had they missed it.

"Oh this...well..." she paused eyeing the bandages, "I had a bit of an accident. I think." she couldn't remember much. She woke up and found her hand had a few cuts on it, "Probably from crafting." she offered, having to bend and cut metal she must had cut herself then, "It's no big deal." she assured.

"I'm fine." she reassured, "It will probably be all better by tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of tomorrow, are you planning on going to back to school? To show everyone you're okay?"

"I...don't think that's possible." she admitted, "See I might be suspended."

"Suspended?"

"For how long?"

"And why?"

"What else? It was that pain in my backside, spoiled rotton, power abusing, brat." fumed, "Chloe Bourgeois." she growled.

"What did she do this time?"

"She got me suspended that's what she did." and it wasn't even for anything, "She accused me of 'assaulting her and got me sent to the Headmasters office."

"You hit Chloe?"

"Wait, did you assault Chloe?"

"Hardly." she denied, "I merely flicked her on the nose." she demonstrated on Chat by lightly slicking his nose with her finger and thumb, "But she acted like I slapped her in the face." and lied about the entire situation leading up to it. If she had kept her mouth shut and didn't keep trying to press her buttons Kitsi might have let her walk away without a black eye. Instead of a slightly irritated nose.

"And you know how the old song and dance goes.", Chloe plays the victim and if things aren't in her favor threatens to call her father, "Basically I can't come back to school for a whole day." which might no be a bad thing.

"I also have to find a way to explain this to my brothers and Andrew." she pressed her fingers together anxiously. She would deal with that later.

"Anyway I won't keep you guys.' they had a city to patrols to do, "I appreciate you guys stopping by." she smiled.

"Arigato." she thanked.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...Marinette's Room

"What should I do?", she questioned herself still debating on what she should do about Kitsi. She had never seen her so down. Returning home she transformed back and threw herself into bed.

"Marinette, you should go talk to her?" Tikki suggested. She thought she would be happy having found her friend safe.

"How can I even face her after what I did?" she groaned into her pillow, "What if she's upset with me? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore." what if she did maim her? She even told Ladybug and Chat Noir she was ending the friendship with all their classmate. That included her. She thought she would feel better finding Kitsi safe and not a supervillain. But after seeing and hearing all the things she had to go through she felt more guilty than ever.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to stop being your friend", Tikki said, "I'm also sure once you talk to her all your worrying will have been for nothing." Tikki offered.

"It's not that easy Tikki." she bit her lip, "What do I even say to her? What if I bring up something and she gets angry, becomes triggered and really gets akumatized and it will be all my fault!" she was freaking out, "I don't want to have to fight Kitsi. Akumatized or otherwise." just the thought of it was enough to make her uneasy.

"But Marinette this is your friend." Tikki reminded.

Marinette frowned, "That's not the way she sounded when she was talking to Ladybug and Chat." even she couldn't deny she wasn't much of her friend.

"You must understand that Kitsi has been through a testing ordeal." Tikki reminded, "Her feelings her hurt." and so was she.

Marinette began thinking back to instances where she wasn't exactly 'friendly' towards Kitsi. Stealing her book because her kwami said it was important and never returning it, missing two or more meetups without much of an excuse, and then that incident in the park with the charms when she thought she was Hawkmoth,"There have been some instances." plus there was this latest fiasco with the concert and thinking she was trying to date Adrien. Not one of her best moments.

"Whatever happens, you shouldn't let fear keep you from making up with a friend." she advised, "Just talk to her. Speak from your heart and you'll reach hers."

"It's not that simple." she could barely talk to her as Ladybug when she had the chance, "I don't think she'll even talk to me ever again."

"What would would I even say to her?"

"How about 'I'm sorry'" that was a good start, "You have to fight for your friendship!" she had to show Kitsi had she was willing to fight for her.

Marinette gave a nervous smile, "Alright I'll do it. I'll go and talk to her. Maybe apologize and hope for the best." she said trying to boost her confidence. She would talk to her.

"That's the spirit Marinette." Tikki smiled at her partner's resolve to smooth things over with her friend, "Just remember to speak from the heart."

"Right!" as she prepared to set forward she felt a churn in her stomach, "I don't think I can do it." she went back into her hiding place under her pillow.

"Oh Marinette..." what was she going to do with her, "You can't avoid this or her forever." it was only a matter of time before they would have to confront their problems and each other.

"What if she doesn't come back to school?", who knows how long it will be before she even see her again. If she came back. But the sound of it she wasn't making any plans to come back anytime soon. Even if she did she probably wouldn't even talk to her, let alone let her apologize.

At this point all hope appeared to be lost.

'Knock, Knock'

"Marinette?" came a voiced. After a moment the trap door to her room opened and up came Sabine, Marinette's mother, "How are you feeling dear?" she had come to check on her daughter who seemed to have a dark cloud over her head. All gloomy and grey that her and her father couldn't help but notice.

Walking up to the bed she sat down on the mattress as her daughter still lay with her face buried in the pillow.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Marinette only groaned.

"Honey you've been locked up in your room all day. Don't you want to go outside and get some fresh air?" she suggested.

"I don't deserve fresh air." she sniffled.

"Now let's not be over dramatic." Sabine said wiping tears from her daughters cheeks, "What's wrong Marinette? I've never seen you so blue." sad maybe, but never like this.

"I..." she paused, "I had a fight with a friend. I said something I shouldn't have and now she hates me."

"Dear no one can hate you." Sabine disagreed with the last statement, "Now what happened? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Taking a deep breathe Marinette explained, in so few words, how she and one of her classmates had gotten into an argument. Admittedly that she started, but she ended up saying something she shouldn't have and ended up hurting someone she really cared for.

Sabine listened and commented, "It's okay." she said softly.

"But our fight."

"Is apart of being friends." in all relationship there will be disagreements and arguments. Even the best of friends had their hard times. But, no matter what they find the way to look past their disagreements and find common ground again.

"But what if, one of the them doesn't want to be friends anymore?" she looked down sadly.

"That's up to you and your friend." he mother patted her head, "You have to decide if your going to fight for your friendship or let it go."

She had to decide.

"Thanks mom." Marinette gave a small smile as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. For now, she would let her daughter think.

"Remember dear everything will be okay." with one last smile she headed back down into the bakery. Marinette sat up, letting her legs stretch out over the bed. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot.

"Marinette?"

"Mom's right." she couldn't stay locked in her room. It wouldn't help anything. If she wanted to make things right she had to fight for her friendship.

"I've got to fight!"

"That's the spirit Marinette."

But how was she going to do it? She could try and talk things out. But it didn't seem like enough given the circumstances. If she was going to do this she had to do something big. Not over the top, but enough to show Kitsi that she wasn't going to give up on them.

"I know!" she suddenly sprang up, "I'll get her a gift."

"A gift?" the kwami cocked her head a bit.

"Yes!" she said, "If I show Kitsi how really sorry I am and beg for forgiveness than everything will be alright.", hopefully. It was a long shot, but at this point, it was the only option she had left.

* * *

Agreste Mansion...Adrien's room

"I can't do this." Adrien had calmed himself to a point. But, every time he thought about it, he felt that calm quickly drain from his face. Kitsi was upset, practically mad. Even if she tried to say she was fine his senses told him otherwise. After leaving the apartment as Chat Noir, he returned home as Adrien. But, he couldn't forget about his classmate who was not only angry, but depressed as well.

"What's eaten you kid?" Plagg questioned having watched his partner literally sulk ever since they came back.

"Not now Plagg." he tried to ignore the kwami, "I really messed up this time."

"Now Kitsi hates me." not just him, but their whole class. Which included him.

"Your being over dramatic.", Plagg commented, "Look on the positive. You found her and there's no akuma." which seemed like a win, win, "Plus now you still have a free afternoon with no school or photoshoots." so bonus.

"That's not the point Plagg." true he had been worried after thinking got akumatized. He had witnessed what should have been her transformation and felt the energy she gave off. It was unreal. He had searched for hours trying looking for her. Relieved finding she was safe, "I'm happy she's safe. But, she's not the same."

"Listen kid if your so worried about this girl then go talk to her." he suggested him going to speak to her in his civilian self, "Instead of mopping like a kicked kitten." which only moments ago he nearly was when Kitsi almost slugged him with a baseball bat of all things.

"I'm not moping." Adrien refuted, "...But I don't think I can talk to her." at least not as himself. As Chat Noir it was simpler. Kitsi still liked Chat. She smiled when they were talking. When she talked about Adrien, she sounded sad and upset.

"Are you forgetting who you are? Is the 'Great and Charming Chat Noir' afraid of one of his classmates." Plagg teased.

"Well, when one of those classmates can fight akuma's and knows hand-to-hand combat, yeah." Adrien shot back, "I don't want her to break my arms, legs, or any part of my body for that matter." he shook his head. And by the sound of it, Kitsi would be willing to do it too, "I really messed up."

"Just go talk to her and stop being a big baby." Plagg pointed.

Adrien frowned, "Easy for you to say." the kwami could phase through solid objects when they wanted too.

"Listen Kid I can't give you all the answers."

"Because you rarely give me answers now." it was always a riddle or some half answer with the spirit of destruction.

"What I was saying was 'you' need to talk to her." he advised, "Also get me cheese."

"You keep saying that.", but it wasn't that simple, "This all started because I said 'that' to Kitsi." he wasn't thinking, he just got really nervous and blurted it without thinking and ran away when he realized what he said. "I'm so doomed." he paled, "I basically told my friend that I don't like her. She must think I'm some kind of jerk."

"Yeah you really put your foot in your mouth on that one." which was beginning to form a pattern, "You really need to work on that." Plagg commented as he ate his beloved cheese.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, I just thought that...I was trying to set things straight.", by telling the truth.

"So you decided to tell one of your friends you don't like them without even specifying why." he pointed out.

"I didn't...I mean I did, but- I thought she...and me..." he didn't even know how to explain this, "I really messed up." he admitted for the millionth time, "Maybe I should talk to her." maybe he could salvage their friendship and hopefully she didn't want to slug him.

Plagg raised an eyebrow, "Do yourself a favor. Probably not open your mouth for a bit. I don't think you can risk eating another foot."

"Thanks." he deadpanned, "Nice to know you have such faith in me."

"You know what I'm going to talk to her." and hope for the best. Kitsi was usually understanding.

"About time." Plagg said bluntly before finishing off his last piece of cheese.

With a deep breathe. All he had to do was go to was call Kitsi. He could do that. He would talk to her, explain that he hadn't been avoiding her and try to clear up any misconceptions of what he had told her. He liked her, as a friend. She was kind and was always looking out for others. It was time someone did something for her. Especially with everything she had done, including fighting off akuma's and nearly getting killed to allow others to escape.

But how was he going to talk to her? Let alone getting forgiveness, he had to make sure she would actually talk back to him and listen.

He he had to think of something. Looking to the side he spotted the booklet. Kitsi's booklet. The one she had made for her older brother. Picking it up he flipped through the pages. Each one was a look at what Kitsi saw around Paris. Images of her a various sights and key monuments around the city. Of the people, she met with little captions in French and Japanese. When he got to the middle he found his page.

'Adrien Agreste'

'Precious Cinnamon Roll.'

'This is Adrien. He goes to my school. Some people know him as Adrien Agreste teen model. But, actually, he's kind of a dork.'

"A dork?" he read on.

'This is Adrien's first time in public school. I can relate. It's not easy being the new kid. He's smart when it comes to physics. Plus he does fencing. He can be a bit awkward, but he's got a big heart.'

Adrien smiled at this.

'Don't worry I think of Adrien as a little brother. And as his big sister, I'm going to do may best to protect my precious little cinnamon roll!'

As he read on Adrien couldn't help feel touch about how Kitsi felt about him. She really did think of him as a younger sibling. But a sibling nonetheless. Even in the pictures, it showed them hanging out and just being friends.

With a sigh he closed the booklet.

He needed to fix this. But how? It wasn't like he could just go and talk to her. At least not with how things were now. She wouldn't even talk to him. Worse case she hurt him. Other worse case her brother's would hurt him.

"You know when I'm feeling down there's nothing like a big slice of camembert to lift my spirits!"

"I doubt cheese is going to help me." Kitsi might have a distinct choice when it came to food, but the stinky cheese was not one of them.

"You never know. Ladies love it when a guy gives them something."

"Give them something?" he thought about the words, "Like a gift." that might work. He could get Kitsi a gift. Something to at least apologize for the mess at school.

But what?

Thinking for a moment he had to come up with something that Kitsi would like.

"What does Kitsi like?"

"Food." Plagg said.

"Maybe something to do with her charms." some material maybe.

"Food." he repeated a bit louder.

"A sketchpad." for her drawings and art concepts.

"Is this thing on?" he poked Adrien in the head, "Are you listening?"

"Plagg I already fed you." plus he was trying to come up with a gift idea.

"Not for me." he flew to Adrien's face, "Your friend likes food. But not just any food." he reminded Adrien of the times he would see Kitsi with small treats. Baked goods. But, not just any baked goods.

"Of course!"

"Finally caught on." took him long enough

"No time. We need to go." grabbing his things Adrien headed out.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...

After the less than effective method of coming up with ways of talking, or trying, to Kitsi, Marinette had quickly went downstairs. She was happy, relieved that Kitsi was safe and out of Hawkmoth clutches, yet she couldn't hide the guilt she felt in her chest. Even though she was found safe, her demeanor wasn't something she could ignore. It was like the energy had been sucked out of her. Even when she seemed to smile, it didn't seem real. So she decided to make a sort of care package for Kitsi. She knew Kitsi loved sweets and would show up to the bakery daily. It seemed like the best way to at least get her attention. She had it all planned out...

She would make a basket full of Kitsi's favorites. The smell of freshly baked food would draw her in and then Marinette would have her captured. In a sense.

She would talk to Kitsi and hopefully get her back to normal and forgive her for snapping at her. And hopefully prevent Kitsi from snapping her in half.

Now all she had to do was pick from the various treats in the bakery. Kitsi wasn't picky and always seemed to enjoy anything she received.

' _Arigato Mari-caroon!'_

But if she was wrong...

It was probably best not to think about it.

'Ring, Ring'

Looking to the door Marinette say her best friend Alya walking in.

"Hey Alya." she greeted.

"Hey Mari, where have you been?" the blogger asked, "I've been trying to call you all day."

"Oh um...I was just here." she said, "Just helping out at the bakery." and looking for her classmate.

"Well, you missed a pretty interesting day." Alya said, "Everyone was talking about the evacuation from yesterday."

"Really? It just seemed like a regular evacuation." she said.

"The entire school was evacuated. But, there was no akuma." which was odd to have an evacuation, but no super villain appeared, "Don't you think that's a little weird?" some people even thought it was some kind of prank.

"Yeah, weird." she looked away for a second, "Have you heard anything else?"

"I heard Madame Bustier talked with Ladybug and Chat Noir." as the teacher was the first to witness the akumatization first before getting the school evacuated, "After that, the headmaster sent everyone home." they hadn't heard anything else. There was also no sight of an akuma, No attacks or weird happenings in the city.

"Maybe it was a...mistake." how she wished it was.

"I don't think so." Madame Bustier wouldn't call for an evacuation without reason and the heroes seemed concerned about getting all the information, 'Though I'm not worried. If there is a akuma the heroes will save us." she always did.

"Plus did you see the mess in the classroom." the room was still being cleaned up, but the word was it was a complete wreck with up turned desks, torn papers, on the floor, claw marks on the chalkboard, and a broken window.

"Right..." Marinette cleared her throat, "So what are you up to now?" she tried to change the subject. Going between the conversation and picking out pastries.

"Getting ready for one of the biggest interviews in Paris!" Alya exclaimed happily.

"That sounds really...awesome." Marinette gave a small smile.

"I know right. This will be my biggest interview yet. It has to be perfect." she stated, "I've set up the blog for a live interview for tomorrow evening." she had everything set up. The venue, the equipment, the topics, "Nino is helping me film."

"It sounds like you've been busy." she commented, "I wish I could help more, but I'm working on a 'special' order and I have to finish it before classes start back." it was a matter of life or death.

"Well, I'll still keep you informed." Alya said, "Oh! You know Nino was telling me the weirdest thing today." she brought up, "He was saying something about Kitsi being an akuma."

Marinette's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?" did he know? Did she know? No one was supposed to know about this.

"It was something he was talking about with Adrien." apparently it came up during a shoot where they had been speaking about if Kitsi was akumatized. He told her and even she had to admit it was a rather odd question.

'Adrien brought it up?' he was one of the witnesses to Kitsi's possible akumatization. He must have been worried about her too. From what she had heard there was a misunderstanding about Kitsi's feeling's for Adrien.

' _He's like a little brother to me.'_

"Could you imagine, Kitsi as an akuma." she almost made it sound like a joke, then a serious question. What if Kitsi did become an akuma?

"Um...not really." she shook her head, "What about you? I mean, do you think she could be an akuma?"

Alya seemed to think about the question, "It is pretty hard to think about." though it wasn't impossible, "Nino said she would be some kind of karate super villain." she illustrated the concepts they came up with for their classmate. Most of which were more fight based and relied on her strength, "Honestly I would think more of a ninja."

"...That sounds about right..." though like she said, it wasn't something hard to think about. But more out of fear then anything.

"Anyway later Marinette." with a wave Alya left off, reminding Marinette to pick up her phone.

Marinette gave a breath of relief. She should have guessed the akuma was still a big topic. Even when there wasn't an akuma. People were still curious about who the victim was and what they would have been. Marinette knew the who, but the what was still a mystery. One which she didn't wish to find out.

Though she couldn't' feeling curious about what could have been. Kitsi was the rare exception. The only one that had ever broken away from Hawkmoth. Twice even.

She was strong. No doubt about that. But she was still human.

'Ding'

"Hello how can I...elp?" she squealed seeing who had just walked in. There in the doorway was Adrien Agreste. Thee Adrien. In her parent's bakery. Right in front of her.

"Hey Marinette." he greeted with a smile.

"A-Adrien." she stammered and leaned against the counter, nearly knocked some of the displays off, "H-How you are today?" she smiled.

"I'm fine." he said with a small smile, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"What? No, no." she shook her head, "I was just...making a special order. That's what I do."

"That's nice. Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something." he said scratching his neck, "See I have this friend whose trying to get a gift for another friend."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, you see this friend said something he really shouldn't have and wants to make it up to her...I mean that friend."

"So this 'friend' is trying to make things right with this other 'friend'?"

Adrien nodded, "He really feels bad and really wants to apologize. But, he doesn't know how to go about doing it."

"I...can relate." she mumbled, "So you think some baked goods would help?"

"He hopes." Adrien cleared his throat, "Would you happen to have any suggestions?"

"Um...I..." she was going to say yes, she was definitely going to agree. But something kept her from doing what her brain was screaming for her to do, but as she peered down at her purse where Tikki looked up at her. She felt a twinge in her heart.

Looking back at Adrien she took a slow breathe, "I would, but the truth is I...I...Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Huh?" Adrien seemed surprised his classmate's sudden reaction before following his line of sight and gasped.

"Whoa."

At the door non-other than Rain came walking through the door. Outside a crowd had already gathered, while patrons on the inside stared in amazement seeing the lead singer coming into the establishment.

"I-Is that...Rain?" she couldn't believe her eyes. Here was Rain in her parents bakery. Standing right in front of her. Wait...

"I would like place an order."

"...Y-You...you..."

"Are you okay miss?"

"Marinette." Adrien said.

"Yes...me that's...me. I'm Marinette."

"Her parents own the bakery. They make some of the best baked goods."

Marinette didn't know what would make her faint more. Adrien, her crush, complimenting her parent's bakery. Or Rain, her favorite singer, coming to try their food and calling it the best in Paris. It was all too much.

"Well Ms. Marinette, I heard that this was one of the best bakeries in Paris." so he wanted come and try it for himself, "I was hoping to try some of your red velvet cupcakes. With black cherry compote."

"Y-Yes! I mean of course. Anything else I can get you?"

The singer seemed to think for a moment, "I also wanted to place an order for a bakers dozen of cupcakes. That would be perfect."

"O-Of course. Let me just go get one of out menus." she began backing away towards the kitchen, "Don't move!"

As she ducked into the back, peeking out to make sure it wasn't a dream, Marinette could feel her heart going a mile a minute.

"This is one of the greatest day of my life." she sighed in amazement.

* * *

At the Inari Loft...

When the brother's returned home they were surprised to find their little sister again curled up on the couch. From the looks on the table, she had been working on some projects. All three brother's relieved that Kitsi had come out of the guest room.

"It looks like she tuckered herself out." Akihiko commented seeing Kitsi snuggling one of the couch pillows, her soft snores filling the loft as she dreamed away. Going to one of the closets Itsuki got one of the blankets. Using it to cover their little sister who murmured something before adjusting to the added warmth.

It was nice seeing her smile. Even when she was sleeping.

The brother's decided Kitsi might be more comfortable in the back. Itsuki carefully picked her up, cradling her body in his arms. They carried her back to the guest room where the brother's tucked her in. Each wishing her a good night and sweet dreams.

For tomorrow she had a big day ahead of herself.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know I said I would post last Saturday, but some things came up and I wasn't at my computer all day. Also, big news! Troublemaker is out! Also, today is my birthday!

* * *

Fox Tails: Chapter 25: Burn Brighter

* * *

When Kitsi woke up the next morning, she yawned and stretched her body. She was still at her brother's loft. Scratching her head, Kitsi gave another long stretch before getting out of bed.

"Morning Kit!"

"Good Morning Lady Kitsi."

Her kwami's greeted her.

"Morning guys." she said back, "I don't know why, but I slept great last night." placing her house shoes on Kitsi decided to wash-up before heading up front to see if her brothers were up yet.

When she got to the front she was met with a heavenly smell that enticed her nose and her stomach.

"Something smells good!" when they got to the kitchen Kitsi found the source. On the table was a spread of food.

"There's a letter." Caliburr pointed out.

Curiously Kitsi picked it up and opened it.

'Sis

Please enjoy this special breakfast

We know will tantalize

We had to leave early

But we left you a surprise

All around the city with left a few clues

With gifts along the way

Especially for you

Once each is deciphered, it will lead you to a place

With one grand finale

To bring a smile to your face

Love Always, Your big brothers

The card was also signed by each of her brothers.

"Aww~", her brothers had cooked her a big breakfast and apparently made her a surprise. A big surprise that was going to take her around the city.

"It looks like your brother's really put a lot of hard work to lift your spirits."

"I'll say." Whissp commented, "They made pancakes!" a large stack with whipped cream and fresh fruit.

"I'm betting Itsuki cooked this." out of all her brothers, he spent most of the time in the kitchen when they were little. Everyone else was either sneaking treats or...well sneaking treats.

"Everything looks so good." she commented eying all her options, "Let's dig in before it gets cold." Kitsi decided to go for the plate of eggs and sausage. Caliburr found a sundae, while Whissp went for the pancakes.

"Something wrong with these pancakes.' having tried to literally jump into them, the kwami wasn't meet with warm fluffiness. Instead, he found himself literally hitting them.

"And this sundae seems rather stiff.", she said sucking on the straw but finding no cold, creamy texture.

"And my eggs seem a bit...limp." not to mention they cut like rubber.

"Wait..." she looked at the food, 'Of course' this was her brother's Itsuki's doing. He was a prop maker. So most of this food must be fake.

"I should have guessed they pull something like this." she would never sleep when food was being prepared. Especially in this kind of space, "Somethings tells me my brothers are going to make me work for my surprise."

Looks like the hunt was on.

"So most of the food is fake." this seemed to disappoint her kwami's, and herself, but noted that Itsuki's craft was really good, "So all we have to do is find the real food." then that would be where the clue was.

'Well, it's not the pancakes." Whissp noted tapping the styrofoam and plastic prop.

"It's not the sundae.", Caliburr said sadly.

That left them with a lot of options to go through.

"Looks we're going to have to try everything." until they found the real food and the clue.

"I'll take the middle. Whissp you go left. Caliburr right." if they all worked together surely they would complete the taste. With a nod, they each went to work. Checking each dish for the real food.

From waffles to eggs with bacon, biscuits, milkshake, juice, omelets. Each one was either plastic or styrofoam.

"When did your brother have time to do this?" Whissp questioned as he checked the bowl of fruit, "Wax." he sighed.

"I think we're almost there." having subtracted the fake dishes. Leaving only a couple of dishes left.

"I think I found it!" Caliburr said. The plate held a bowl of fresh oatmeal. Still hot with steam rising from the substance.

"Well, it wasn't what I was going from." especially with the spread that was first on the table, "See any clues?" looking over the dish, Kitsi spotted a napkin underneath the plate where the bowl sat. Carefully lifting the bowl, using a napkin to hold the hot bowl, Caliburr and Whissp removed the letter, before Kitsi sat the bowl back down.

"Let's see what we got here?" she looked at the letter.

You solved the first challenge

Such a delicious feat

But it was just the start

Next one won't be such a treat

Once you finish your meal

Downstairs a car you'll find

To take you to a place

A meeting of all times

"What does that mean?"

"Besides that, your brothers have been busy."

"Will see about that." if there's on thing Kitsi was up for it was a challenge.

After finishing her hot meal, making sure to grab something for her kwami's, she got dressed and prepared to head out. Making sure to grab her charm case and backpack. After leaving the apartment. As the note said there was a care waiting for her in front of the building.

Austin greeted Kitsi with a nod of his cap.

"Morning Austin." she greeted her driver. Austin had been her driver since she was in Paris, being transferred from the house back in Japan. She had known him since she was little having driven her from home and school since she was in elementary. Even with his stoic demeanor. Kitsi trusted Austin like most of her family did.

"Your brother's asked me to deliver this to you." from his jacket he handed Kitsi another envelope, "I will driving you for the rest of the day."

Kitsi nodded accepting the envelope.

* * *

At the Louvre,

Her next clue brought her to one of the cities most regarded landmarks. The Louvre. A large museum filled with vast and priceless pieces of artwork from all walks of life and times. Making it a place where all times met. From the ancient time of Rome to the obedience of the Renaissance. The mystery sands of Egypt to the modern works of renowned artists.

Now the net place for Kitsi's clue.

Her first test was Itsuki related. This one seemed more of Hitoshi's signature.

Whatever her brother's had planned she was going to see it through. Plus with Whissp and Caliburr helping her, she would come out on top.

Once she was inside, Kitsi opened the letter Austin had given her back at the apartment.

You're in a place with many pieces

Which the city loves so much

Look at all the priceless works

But remember not to touch

Hidden in these treasures

A rare case

That you're allowed to break

'Allowed to break?' she looked around for a moment, "In a museum?" there was nothing she could break in there without being fined or possibly thrown in jail. And she was sure her brothers did not want her in jail.

She better get looking. She had a lot of ground to cover.

"I got this!" there was no way this would be too hard. Plus she had a whole museum to take in.

* * *

One hour later...

After walking around for a good hour or so, without finding a single clue, she made a quick stop at the concession stand and bought a ridiculous amount of candy and stuffed it into her bag and with the way she was feeling decided to consume as much as she could. She needed to rest her feet and let her brain rest. She had been all over the museum trying to figure out her brother's riddled. She had seen plenty of priceless art, which she was sure she couldn't break.

At this point the only thing breaking was her.

Sitting on the bench she rubbed her temples as the sound of footsteps passing filled her ears from the visitors.

At least they were having a good time.

So why wasn't she?

Any other time she would be enjoying her brother's riddles and scavenger hunts. Especially since this would be their first one in Paris together. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the little gray cloud lingering over her head that had formed from the day prior. She tried not to think about it, but something in her head told her it wouldn't be a simple thing to just let go off.

Opening another box of candy she downed the whole back before throwing it empty box in the trash. Since she couldn't go to school as 'punishment' for flicking Chloe on the nose and to figure out the clue to her brother's scavenger hunt. Though if she knew she would get suspended she would have taken a swing at the pain in her butt.

It wasn't fair.

Why was she being punished for something that was completely blown out of context. She was sure she didn't even hurt Chloe. But, being the mayor's daughter gave her more push to get her way. Especially with the headmaster who bent backwards to keep Chloe happy, at the expense of the other students.

But where was Kitsi's leaway? Especially for her troubles she could have gotten detention. Suspension was over the top. At that point she couldn't take it anymore and to a part of her nature she ran.

She ran and ran. And when people asked she lied.

She was fine.

But now she couldn't even enjoy being in a museum without feeling gray.

"Kitsi?"

Peering to the side, her gaze fell on a familiar face.

"May."

It was May Desu. A young girl, about Kitsi's age, who volunteered at the museum from time to time. Taking pictures of the various artwork, with her favorite being the status. She and Kitsi had become art friends. With her love of photography and her love of charm making, they talked from time to time about their crafts.

"I wasn't expecting you see you here today.", Kitsi usually stopped by during the weekends. Popping in for a moment to visit and check in on May. Today, as she was doing her rounds, she noticed a familiar head of dusk red hair sitting on the bench. What drew her close was Kitsi's demeanor, which if you knew Kitsi, was rather off. The energy she gave off was usually energetic and excitedly spontaneous. Now it seemed gray and flickering.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know.", she exhaled looking at nothing in particular.

"I know someplace where we can talk." getting Kitsi up she took them to a more private place to talk. Surprisingly May brought Kitsi to one of the break rooms in the museum. Perci had given her a spare key, with permission, to use the rooms if needed. Right now Kitsi was sitting on the couch. Slouched back eating another box of strawberry gummies.

"How are you feeling?" May asked.

"Besides a headache, I've been better." and that was putting it mildly. Taking a moment to herself Kitsi began piecing information of why she was at the museum. And she didn't like it. At first, it was for a scavenger hunt her brother's had set up to lift Kitsi's spirit. But, in a way, as she thought about what her brother's had done literally overnight. She felt guilty.

All this trouble for her.

All this trouble on her.

Her mind was a mess. Her emotions were confused.

Happy or sad? Angry or relieved? Thankful or melancholy?

She felt it all.

But then why? Why should she feel this way? For everything det before her there was seemed to be an unfair shift that pointed to Kitsi.

What had she done to deserve this?

"I don't ask for much. All I wanted was to do is have one day. Was that too much to ask?" she sniffled before opening another box of candy, "What's a girl gotta do to get some respect around here?" it wasn't like she hadn't earned it. She got thrown off a roof and fought three akuma's in her civilian form.

"It will be okay Kitsi." May placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Domo May-chan." she sighed, "But at this point my only solace maybe in these boxes of candy. At least they'll never go behind my back and hurt me." tipping the box back she emptied them into her mouth and quickly swallowed the remainder before discarding the box to the side.

"Is that healthy?" she didn't particularly eat sweets, but she didn't think eating boxes of it was good for her friend.

"I eat when I'm troubled." she admitted, "I work and I try so hard to do my best in everything I do." both for herself and everyone else, "But what do I get? Complaints and criticism." and false accusations.

"I'm the one who got my brother's to let my classmates volunteer at the studio, got our teacher to let them use the hours for our assignment, and I gave everyone tickets to a concert for practically nothing." she listed off, "I was even going to treat them to a special surprise." which included a day at the spa, shopping, and treating them to a nice lunch, before finally meeting her brothers, not including all the gifts she bought, "But I'm the bad guy because I wouldn't ask Rain for favors. Or that I like my brother better than some singer. He's my older brother." what else was I going to say. He was family, "Who can't even pick up the phone for his own baby sister." she shoved another mochi to stifle her crying.

"It sounds like you've been having a bad day." past tense,"Bad isn't the word." she bit out, "I was suspended. For no reason!" not even her brother's or Andrew knew this. Now she was doing a scavenger hunt her brother's set up and couldn't even enjoy it.

"I didn't nearly get killed multiple times to get treated like this." clenching her hand she crushed the book which had been filled with now flattened rainbow colored sweet drops, "I feel so full of anger." she growled, "And yet my soul feels so empty."

"I want to enjoy myself and what my brothers are doing for me.", because of all the effort they had put into it, "But I'm conflicted." she should be happy, "Instead I'm sitting in a museum, eating boxes of candy."

As she went for another box of treats, her plans were halted when May had gotten the remainder and put them to the side, out of her reach.

"Maybe we should put these to the side for a moment." she suggested, "While I can't imagine how your feeling or what you've been going through. I don't like seeing you punishing yourself." she considered Kitsi a friend. And as a friend to see her so down was not something she wanted to see.

Kitsi was silent, her dejected expression spoke volumes as she looked off to the side. She was hurt. Emotionally mostly. It irked her that at this point everyone tried to find the worse from her when she put only her best. Making assumptions without even asking her. Not even bothering to talk to her. Was it so difficult to just talk to someone?

"That is it!" she had enough, "I am sick and tired of people making assumptions about me. Of believing every little rumor or piece of gossip that comes up."

"...What are you going to do?" May could see the girl was upset, understandably so.

Kitsi paused, looking off for a bit. What was she going to do? Even in her state, she couldn't come up with a solid plan for her next action. She was angry, sad, disappointed, and confused.

"All I know is that I have the need to break something.", which poised badly being in a museum with priceless artifacts and paintings. And also contradicted what she was actually there for.

"Maybe you should, um, take a breather." May offered, "Stressing yourself out isn't good for you."

"Trust me May, stress is the last thing I want to be. I've been trying to keep calm and have a semi-normal afternoon." she frowned, "But it seems like I try to go forward something keeps pulling back." and thinking about it was only making her more stressed.

"Perhaps you just need to look at it differently." she offered, "When I'm feeling down, I come to the museum." it was like a second home to her, "Being around all this history and art makes me feel happy and calm." plus her boyfriend was also there to be an extra ear and shoulder of support.

"I wish I had a space like that." at least she wished she still had a space where she could relax. Besides her house and maybe the roofs of where she patrolled, "Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?" it was like she was being punished for something she didn't do. Yeah, she left school early and may have wrecked a classroom. But it wasn't her fault. And yes she flicked Chloe on the nose, but she was playing it up to make herself look like the victim.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you." May defended, "You're a good person." she commented.

"Arigato May-chan." Kitsi gave a small smile after being complimented, "...But" the frown returned seconds later, "I just don't know what to do with myself." and that scared her. She should always have a plan. Whissp always said she was quick on her feet. And Caliburr said she had a warrior's will.

"It will be okay." May tried to reassure, "Sometimes things might seem worse than they appear. But, we hope and believe that things will be better in the morning."

"I wanna be able to reach my goals. With my own hands." Kitsi glanced down at her palms, "But I..." she slowly closed them, "Sometimes I feel like maybe I'm putting too much effort." she would give a hundred a percent whenever she could.

"May can I tell you something? As a friend."

"Of course." she nodded.

"The truth is I might have told some untruths when I started school. Actually when I came to Paris." she admitted, "I was afraid that if I told people who I really am they might not see me as the person I want to be." maybe that's the reason she was being punished.

"Oh...um..." May seemed to be listening with a concerned air around her. Whatever she was about to be told must be something that really effects the girl if she hides it from everyone else.

"I wanted to talk about it. But, things didn't turn out the way I wanted." she exhaled a bit, "So when I tell you this please don't think of me differently."

"S-Sure." she nodded, "But if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to push yourself."

"No. I have to do this." if not she would continue to live with this pressure in her stomach, "The truth is I..." she sucked in a breath. Leaning over she whispered into May's ear. At first, the girl seemed calm for her demeanor which, as the words continued on, her expression would shift through the levels of surprised to shocked.

May gave a slight gasp as Kitsi pulled away, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your..."

"Yes."

"That's...I don't know what to say."

"Please say you won't think any better or worse of me." she seemed to beg, "I didn't want to lie. I just wanted normality." it was a humble and unselfish gesture.

"I don't think anything like that. I mean I'm just surprised." she admitted, "I would never have guessed." to her Kitsi never came off as, well, well off. Not saying she was poor or anything. Though with the number of tickets she bought since she's known her she might have suspected something. But nothing like she was just told.

"I've had a bit of practice." it helped to keep things downplayed from time to time. She didn't spend a lot, when she could, only carrying a small amount of money. Hiding any major credit cards her parents opted to let her have. Her clothing was standard with a name brand thrown here and there, with the explanation of finding them on sale. She didn't brag about any trips or even her family that much except what she needed.

"So your not upset with me?"

"I don't think so. I mean there's no reason, right?" for May Kitsi was just Kitsi. She just now knew she was rich, "Money doesn't change who you are. I like you because well...your kind."

"Really?" she blinked, "So you don't think of me differently?"

May shook her head, "You're still Kitsi. Right?"

'I am? I am.'

"I couldn't see you as anyone else."

Kitsi gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks May-chan." those words were soothing to her, "If only everyone else was as modest as you." then she wouldn't feel the need to hit them over the head just to get a solid answer or nearly get akumatized.

"I'm not...really good at talking to most people. But, I do know what it feels like when someone puts you down." she had spent most of her life being picked on by other girls and because of her passive attitude she didn't stick up from herself she had just let it happen. She had a friend here and there, but still, she felt alone. After being akumatized, though she didn't remember much of it...or any of it, she felt even more alone. Like people were looking at her and only saw the giant snake-girl that turned people to stone. But even in her darkest moments, she found her lights. Like Perci, who had comforted her and made her feel happy. He saw her, May, and that was enough for her.

"Just know that if you ever want to talk. I'm right here." she gave a small smile, "Plus Perci is here too." she blushed a bit, "Oh! I know. Perci is doing a sculpting demonstration today." perhaps it was a little something to take her mind off whatever was troubling her.

"Sculpting demonstration?" thinking about it she remembered May said something about Perci training to be a sculptor.

May nodded, "Yeah. Perci's father works for the museum." recreating sculptures and doing touch-ups around the museum, "It's really interesting to watch. It starts in a few minutes. So would you like to go?"

'Well, I don't have anything else to do.' no way she was going back to school and she couldn't really go home right now without being questioned. Especially when she didn't have all the answers herself.

"Sure." she agreed, even hesitantly, "Can I have my mochi back?" she looked at the boxes still in Maty's possession.

"Perhaps after the demo.", she suggested while also throwing the empty boxes away. After helping Kitsi up the two headed to the area where the sculpting demonstration would be taking place.

Though she supposed it beat being at school.

* * *

At College Dupont Francis College

P.E was just beginning. Students we're warming up for the day's activities. Most were doing stretches, as dictated by the couch before each lesson, while others seemed to be a conversation around the gym.

However, for one person, there seemed to be a gray cloud over her head. On the sidelines, Marinette sat on one of the benches. Her elbows on her lap, as her knuckles cradled her cheeks.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki whispered seeing how anxious her partner looked.

"I don't know." which worried her even more, "I had a plan." she was going to make Kitsi a gift basket and surprise her when she came back to school tomorrow. Yet somehow she did a lot of baking, but not for what she had planned to do.

"I think you may have been distracted a pair of green eyes and a nice voice." Tikki teased. Remembering how her partner was fangirling over her crush and the lead singer who had both strolled into her parent's bakery.

"Right Adrien." she swooned, "I-I mean I wasn't distracted." she defended, though the blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Your head was so far in the clouds I didn't think you were ever going to come back down." she giggled.

"Don't judge me." she pouted, "I still have to figure out what I'm going to do about Kitsi."

"Have you thought about talking to her?" Tikki offered.

"Um...I don't know if that will help." she tapped her fingers together.

"Marinette there's nothing to be worried about." Tikki reassured, "Plus this will be a good chance for you two to clear the air."

"Maybe." but she wasn't a hundred percent sure, "What if the talk goes really bad. Like I say something and make things worse!" she panicked, "She already hates me. All because I let myself get jealous, again."

"Marinette she doesn't hate you.", Tikki said.

"She doesn't like me right now either." she frowned, "At this point, I'm not even sure luck can salvage this friendship."

"Marinette?" the student nearly jumped hearing a new voice, looking to the side she spotted Adrien.

"A-Adrien. Hi." she greeted a bit nervously, "I didn't see you there." hopefully he didn't see her talking to herself like some nut case.

"Sorry if I scared you." he apologized, "I saw you sitting here by yourself. Are you okay?" he asked.

"M-Me" she blushed, "I'm...okay. Fine. Couldn't be better." she was lying of course, but she didn't want Adrien to know. He had enough on his plate without her unloading her personal problems on him.

"So how are you?" she tried to change the subject.

"Okay I guess." he replied, "I wanted to thank you. For yesterday." helping him at the bakery. Even though he didn't buy anything right then, he appreciated Marinette's help.

"O-Oh, it was no roblem...problem!" she quickly corrected, "If your ever in the neighborhood you know where to find me." she gave a small smile and earned one back.

"You're really reliable. I'm lucky to have someone like you."

At that moment Mari felt her heart nearly skipped a beat. Adrien thought she was reliable and he was 'lucky' to have her.

'/'

However, Marinette pulled out of her thoughts of admiration when she and Adrien were approached by some of their classmates.

"Hey, guys settle something for us.", Kim began, "What do you think, Kitsi with a tail or Kitsi with a sword?"

"Why would Kitsi have a tail?"

"Or a sword?"

"Kim and Alix were having an argument about what Kitsi would look like as a supervillain.", Max explained that a conversation had been going around about the transfer student.

"I think she turn into some kind of big animal. Like a werewolf.", Alix said.

"Well, I said she turn into some kind samurai." Kim countered, "Seriously she would be awesome with a sword." especially with samurai armor.

"Why are you guys talking about Kitsi being a supervillain?", it wasn't a topic people generally brought up.

"Kim overheard Alya and Nino talking about this morning." and since then the topic was floating around the school. Theories of what Kitsi might look like if ever the time came where she would become Hawkmoths new victim.

"Is this really an important topic?" especially after Kitsi going missing and was actually almost akumatized. Even if no one besides the heroes and a few others knew the truth. It was still a serious topic. Whether it was talking about it or how unserious people sounded while talking about it.

"I still go with the beast thing." Alix said.

"Seriously, you have no imagination.", Kim said.

"I might have to agree with Alix.", Max said, "Even without the animal factor, my data shows Kitsi is more inclined in hand to hand. Using a weapon like a sword wouldn't be practical."

'Hawkmoth isn't exactly practical.', especially when it came to his victims. It usually depended on what item the akuma possessed and what powers came with them.

"Guys Kitsi isn't going to turn into a beast or an evil samurai.", Marinette said.

"Yeah, Kitsi wouldn't hurt anyone.", Adrien added.

"I don't know. Did you see what happened to Chloe's nose." Kim pointed out that the heiress had come to school with her nose bandaged because Kitsi had struck her.

"Come on you don't believe Kitsi would do something like that?", even to someone like Chloe.

"Factoring in Kitsi's strength and her temper and the fact she doesn't like Chloe." Max punched the numbers into his calculator, "There is a 50% probable chance."

"That she hit Chloe?"

"Actually according to my numbers, she would have broken more than her nose." given the fact Kitsi could hold her own against akuma's, her strength and endurance she could have really hurt Chloe then just was noted. No one could deny Kitsi was strong. How much, was still being determined.

"I don't need numbers to tell me, someone should have smacked that spoiled brat ages ago." Alix wasn't one to hold back her dislike of Chloe and was one of the few people who would voice it openly.

"I still don't think Kitsi 'hurt' Chloe as much as people think.", knowing Chloe she was milking it for sympathy. Meanwhile, Kitsi gets suspended and has to deal with the fact she nearly got akumatized again. Alone.

At this point, the other three students had already head off, probably looking for someone to settle their argument.

"This is completely wrong." Marinette sighed, "If anyone deserves sympathy is Kitsi.", not being suspended and being treated like she didn't have feelings by everyone else. She was hurting and everyone was talking about her turning into some kind of monster.

"I agree." Adrien said, "It seems like everyone is worrying about everything else." except the fact that Kitsi could have actually become a pretty strong villain. Even if they didn't know the circumstances, they should at least have some respect for her.

"Nooo!" came a cry that filled the gym. Many students stopped what they were doing and some even cringed at the shrill voice of whatever made the ear-grinding noise. Marinette and Adrien had stood up, out of reflex.

"What was that?", it sounded like a banshee. Had another akuma spawned already?

Suddenly something or rather someone came running up towards them and into Adrien. It was none other than Chloe.

Of course.

"What happened?" Adrien questioned. One because Chloe was crying and two because she was crying into him a bit too close for his comfort. Especially with how she buried her face in his chest.

"It' horrible, absolutely horrible!" she whined, looking up he could see she had been crying and he also got a closer look at her bandaged nose.

"What?"

"There completely ruined!" Chloe cried as Sabrina showed the remains of Chloe's hair-clips. It looked like they had been stepped on or possibly put in a blender.

"Whoa Chloe calm down girl." Adrien said trying to calm her down, "There just hair clips." no need to cry over them.

"Can't you just buy new ones ?" Marinette commented.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Chloe snapped sarcastically, "This was a one of kind, handmade piece. It will take weeks to replace." Though this was the precise reason they urged against students wearing jewelry and other fragile items during gym class.

"Can't you just call the designer you got it from and get another set of hair-clips?" they were pretty sure with her being the mayor's daughter she could get a new pair with a snap of her fingers.

"Of course I could." Chloe replied back, "Now where is that friend of yours?"

"Friend?" she questioned, "Alya?" if she was looking for her then her guess was as good as Marinette. She hadn't seen her since yesterday after she told her about her super important, big, interview she was preparing for.

"Not the blogger. The other one." that still didn't answer the question because Marinette had many friends. That could be anyone.

"You mean Kitsi?" she was the only other person she could think off at the moment.

"Duh? She does things like this, now where is she?" she questioned again. Usually, if Marinette was around Kitsi wasn't far behind.

"Isn't Kitsi out for the day?" reminding that Kitsi was suspended for the day for what Chloe had been saying as 'assault', which led to her broken nose. Honestly, she didn't know how no one knew about this.

"Well that's just perfect." she huffed, "She actually needs to be here and she goes off and gets suspended."

"Chloe you got her suspended." Adrien reminded that it was Chloe who had cried to the headmaster that Kitsi had damaged her nose for no reason and got her suspended for an undetermined amount of time.

At this point, they began to think maybe Kitsi had a point about people taking her for granted.

"Chloe, why do you need to see Kitsi so much? Just call the designer and have you send you a new pair." Adrien suggested, wondering why Chloe was being so defensive about it.

Chloe gave a slightly surprised look before looking off to the side.

"Chloe? What are you hiding?" Adrien questioned. He knew when the heiress was hiding something. She had a tell when she wasn't being a hundred percent truthful.

"Nothing." Chloe denied.

"Chloe?" Adrien pressed knowing his friend was hiding something. Being friends since childhood, he could recognize the telling signs.

"I told you it's nothing." but she still insisted to see Kitsi.

But both students didn't seem to buy it. Chloe was definitely hiding something.

"Chloe would this have something to do with the fact that Kitsi was the one who made those clips." and gave them to her.

Chloe seemed to pale for a moment.

"No. Why would you say something like that?" she debated, "You think I would wear just anything."

"Really because I remember seeing designs just like this in Kitsi's sketchbook.", Marinette commented, knowing Chloe couldn't contradict something on paper.

"Those hair clips were made by Kitsi!" Sabrina blurted out.

"...Yeah, so." she finally admitted, though with her usual uppity tone, "They're just hairclips I have dozens more at home." she stated.

"Really because you seem to be wearing them an awful lot." in fact there wasn't a day since the competition she wasn't wearing them in her hair and when people noticed she boasted about how she got them from a famous designer that only made pieces for high society.

"W-Well that's um...because they happen to match my outfit." Chloe replied, obviously an excuse to admit she actually liked the clips her classmate had made, "Just tell me where she is so she can fix these things." she demanded obviously frustrated.

"Chloe, she's suspended.", Marinette reminded. They didn't even know where she was. Even then wouldn't even tell the petty heiress.

"Well, she needs to be here now!" Chloe fumed, "One of you get on your phones and call her." she demanded.

"Chloe calm down." Marinette sighed, not in the mood for one of the girl's tantrums, "Plus she's can't come back to the school." and probably wouldn't talk to them anyway.

"Ugh! You're all completely useless!" Chloe scowled and with a scoff, she marched away with Sabrina in tow.

Both Adrien and Marinette sighed.

"I better go make sure she's okay." and doesn't hurt any innocent bystanders. The last thing they needed was another akuma. Excusing himself he went to after his childhood friend leaving Marinette alone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Marinette commented.

"When does she ever wake up on the right side.", Tikki whispered added causing both girls to giggle.

"You got me there." she gave a small grin, "Still can you believe her?", she gets Kitsi's suspended and then has the nerve to think she would do something for her like fix the hair-clips she had been pawning off as designer.

Thankless brat.

"Alright students listen up." the coach called the class to order, "Today we are going to be having class outside." that seemed to put the students in good spirits. Having class outside.

"Because you will all be running laps."

The cheers soon turned to gasps.

"Lapse?"

"We were going to be having a swim day, but it looks like we have an uneven amount of students to make a team." with one student being injured, one being absent, and another out for suspension. The lesson had to be completely changed.

"So that will be pushed back and we will be focusing on your cardio and endurance." he instructed, "Twenty lapses around the school!"

"Sir, isn't that a bit much?", Adrien asked.

"Nonsense." the teacher disagreed, "I'm sure you are each capable of completing this task."

"Now then outside everyone." he instructed, "That goes for you too Ms. Bourgeois." he added.

"Um hello, I'm injured." she pointed to her bandaged nose.

"Not for running." he said, "Now to the track." with a few grumbles the students headed out to the track field. Chloe passing a glare to the teacher.

Marinette sighed to herself. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back at the museum...

May was right. The demonstration was quite popular with people as all the seats set for those participating were filled with attendants young and old. Up front, Perci and his father were giving a demonstration on sculpting. Participants were given a block of stone and were tasked with creating their own pieces from the material. Each person chiseling away while the instructor gave examples and instructions on various techniques to aid them. Some were good and some could use works. With the occasional overworking that turned rocks into pebbles. But, it was still fun. May was taking pictures of the class which would be used for future promotions.

For Kitsi's part, she just watched. Perhaps she would take a future class when she had the time. But, she had to admit it was relaxing even if she was only observing. Somehow it made her heart feel lighter. The inner silence. Like she could breathe with worry.

When it ended and clean-up began Kitsi volunteered to help clean up.

"So what did you think?" May asked as she and Kitsi were picking up tools from the tables.

"It was nice actually." she admitted, "I had fun. Maybe next time I can participate." she gave a small smile.

"Anyway I should get back to finishing this scavenger hunt." she pulled out the note, "I'm still having trouble figuring out this clue.' she had looked at over the clue multiple times and still couldn't figure out what her brother was directing her too.

She still couldn't figure the riddle out. Something in a museum that you can break.

Kitsi nodded, "This mean anything to you?"

May looked at the riddle and seemed just as confused as Kitsi. She couldn't think of anything breakable in the museum.

"Hey May!" Perci had just come from the back room and saw his girlfriend looking over a piece of paper, "What are you looking at?", he asked walking up to them.

"I'm trying to help Kitsi solve a riddle." she pointed out.

"Hello." she greeted her friends birthday.

"A riddle?"

"It's something her brother's made. But we're having a bit of trouble.", she mentioned.

"You wouldn't happen to know of anything breakable in the museum?" Kitsi asked. Perci had been at the museum longer than May since his father was an employee. Surely he knew something they were missing.

"Well, everything is breakable.", he commented.

"Anything I can legally break?" she asked.

Perci seemed to think, "Nothing I can think of." even with all his time there even he didn't know anything that could be legally broken. Even touching items was grounds for being removed.

"Sorry, Kitsi."

"It's fine May.", when her brother's said they were making it tough they meant it.

"Perci." another voice called.

"Yeah, dad?", Perci's father was one of the architects and sculptors of the museum. As a former archaeologist, he spent most of his early life traveling and finding new pieces of art and treasures from all over the world.

"It's time to move these vases.", he mentioned to the various pieces that had been sitting on the wall.

"Are those new pieces for the museum?" May asked curiously. In all honesty, she thought they were made during one of the classes. By the look and design of the pieces and the overall display of them seemed old.

"Actually there dummy pieces.", Perci mentioned.

"There items that were brought to the museum to be checked for authenticity." his father explained that Louvre got items from all over. So they had to be checked before they were displayed. Just in case they were fake, replicas, or in some cases illegally sent to the museum.

"These particular pieces are being taken to the basement to be scrapped."

"Scrapped?"

'You know broken."

Kitsi eyes widened at this, "Did you say broken?"

"Oh yes. Can't have things like this floating around." it would quite embarrassing for the museum,

"And this is legal right?"

Perci's father nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to need a hand, would you?" she asked.

Something told her she found a release for her stress.

* * *

At the Studio...

"Almost done.", Hitoshi said with relief that everything seemed to be coming together. Once Kitsi see's her surprise, her dazzling smile was sure to return. He was already picturing it his head.

'You did all this for me?'

'You're the best big brother!'

Hitoshi couldn't help but grin at this.

"Well, that should do it for the first half of the setup.", Akihiko said packing away some leftovers that didn't get used, "Perhaps it's time for a break." he suggested. They still had a good amount of time before Kitsi would arrive. For extra measure, they made sure to make the scavenger hunt extra difficult for Kit. But the results would be well worth it.

"The set is nearly complete. Directions are on point. And all the checkpoints are going well."

"I can't wait to see the look on Kit's face when she sees this." it was going to leave her speechless.

"Oh Rain!" the group each gave looks of frustration as they saw a familiar head of blond coming their way. As they came to stop in front of the group, they both greeted...Rain, though Chloe seemed more boisterous to her presence, while the one behind her was quieter and shyly waved the singer with a nervous smile.

"Ugh, what are they doing here?" Hitoshi grumbled in Japanese. All three brother's looked at the eldest to handle his fans. It was bad enough keeping them away from the studio after word got out that Rain and the band frequented the building. Security had to be increased just to keep nosy reporters out. But after the incident yesterday Hitoshi had been adamant about keeping unauthorized people out of the studio. Especially those who may or may not have had a hand in upsetting his sister.

The only reason he wasn't saying anything was because he had promised Kit he wouldn't.

"How can I help you, Ms. Bourgeois?", Rain greeted, silently growing rather frustrated with the girl popping up when she felt like it. Mostly due to her father's position as both the mayor of Paris and the owner of the hotel he and the band were staying at. Which is why he had to sneak away when he was composing Kitsi's surprise. Plus as it turned out both girls were in his sister's class so he would be cordial, as needed. Though he thought he made it clear about space. Both for himself and his band members.

"Well, when I heard you were here I had to come and say hello.", she said with a sweet voice that oozed with flattery. Her friend giving small wave behind her.

"Well, that was very kind of you. Both of you.", he said, though only half-heartedly. The heiress had already greeted him, multiple times already, so obviously there was another reason from her sudden visit, "Though unnecessary, having to come all this way." yet how she knew he was at the studio was worry some.

"Hijō ni fuhitsuyōna." Hitoshi murmured as he stood there having to listen to this dribble, "Can we get going?" the question earned an annoyed glare from Chloe, but ignored by the older. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some spoiled brat who threw her dads name around.

"Apologies Ms. Bourgeois, I...we have a prior engagement we need to attend to." Rain pointed out, though not giving any details lest risk her popping up or trying to follow and ruining the surprise.

"Of course! And being the kind person I am, I thought it would be nice to personally escort you wherever you need to go." she offered.

"That is 'kind' of you Ms. Bourgeois, but unnecessary. I have my own transportation." he reminded that he had his own driver and could easily get around the city.

"Oh...well of course!" she smiled if only not to appear jilted, "I also wanted to invite you to lunch at the Le Grande Paris Dining Hall." which promoted the finest food in all of Paris.

"That's very kind of you Bourgeois, but again unnecessary." again he declined the offer, "I actually have plans."

"Still I insist on treating you to lunch on me of course." again she insisted getting a bit too close to the singer, "Think of it as a thank you for all your hard work."

"Ms. Bourgeois...", Rain began.

"Chloe would be fine." she insisted.

"What I was about to say is that while I appreciate your...hospitality." to say the least, "I must decline your offer." he repeated, "I have work to do here and we're on a schedule."

But again Chloe didn't seem to get the message.

"Well I still insist." and she wasn't taking no for an answer, "Plus I'm sure the help can finish up work."

"Help?"

"Is she talking about us?" the triplets didn't seem to like that comment.

"We aren't the help." Hitoshi corrected. They were employees. Interns by title, but employees all the same. The way she was describing it they were some kind of grunts or clean-up crew.

"Whatever." she brushed it aside, "So lunch?"

Rain sighed, "Again Ms. Bourgeois, I don't have time for lunch." he had a project to complete and the conversation was taking away precious, "If there's nothing else please let us get back to work."

It was then Rain noticed something different about the heiress.

"Your nose," he commented seeing the bandages over the bridge of her nose.

"Horrible right? I was viciously assaulted by some brute." hurting her poor nose, "It's a miracle it wasn't worse."

"Are you okay?" he asked if only to be courteous. Though by the looks of the bandages the injury must be serious.

"My condolences." he offered.

"That's so sweet of you!", her demeanor changed from victim to fangirl again in the blink of an eye. Latching onto the singer's arm for some kind of comfort, "Which is why it would mean so much to me if you came to lunch with me."

Rain sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Ms. Bourgeois...", Rain said

"Chloe would be fine." she insisted.

"If I take you to lunch would you promise not to bother us for the rest of the day?" even if Rain was basically only going to lunch with her to get her off his and his brother's back so they could work. Essentially getting her to leave them alone. She took it as a victory and instantly agreed.

"Do you mind if I take Ms. Bourgeois and her friend to lunch?", even if they were losing a hand or two, it would get the blonde heiress out of their head so they could work.

"That seems reasonable." Akihiko said, "Just don't be out late." they still had tests to run and needed Rain at the studio to do them.

With a nod, Rain found himself being reluctantly lead away by Chloe to what would hopefully be a short lunch.

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the guy." especially since he got guilted into taking the spoiled daughter of the mayor out to lunch.

"It also seems were short-handed." which meant the work would be a bit slower, 'Hopefully Ame's time won't be too bad."

"I hope he brings us something back." Hitoshi commented, "I'm starving."

"Lunch." Itsuki, in the conversation, had gone to the back and brought back three lunches. Each one had been made by the chefs and Andrew back at the family house.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hitoshi beamed. No one could resist that kind of cooking.

"Well let's eat up." they still had a bit of time before Kit was set to arrive. But, they could enjoy a little downtime.

* * *

Back at the Louvre,

It was a done deal. In the basement, Kitsi was busying herself breaking vases. Smashing the phony pots onto the basement floor. The pieces scattering to the floor to which Kitsi searched carefully for a clue.

"Find anything?", May and Perci had been helping in the search. Donning gloves and safety goggles as they used mallets to break open the items in search of a clue. So far, they found nothing.

"Keep looking." they still had a few more pots to go and Kitsi was prepared to go 'Zelda' on every last one until she got her prize. Picking up the pace she began smashing more and more pots until after 20 or so pots, May carefully cracked opened a red, rectangle. Looking through the rubble she found something.

"What the...?"

"Did you find a clue?"

"No I found...a box?" it was wrapped in a blanket.

"What is this?" holding it up, Perci and Kitsi came over to look at her discovery.

"A bento?" as sure as her eyes were maroon and there were two magical sprites in her hair, they had found a bento.

"A what?"

"A Japanese box lunch. Prepared in a compact and easy to carry container." Kitsi explained.

"There's a note." handing it to Kitsi, she opened it up and read.

Congrats, you found it

Something one of a kind

Sure to feed your stomach

Each bite with you in mind

Go to the fountain

For a quick drink

Look down, Look deep

For some time in the water

Don't falter

There your next clue

Will be waiting for you

"I got to go to the fountain!" there she would find her next clue and eat the delicious lunch she just found.

"Arigato May-chan! Perci-kun!" she thanked her friend and her boyfriend, "You guys are the best!", without their help, she might not have found out about the basement and release some of her emotions from smashing the vases. There was just something about broken pottery that was rather soothing.

"I really owe you guys." in fact. Going into her bag Kitsi handed May a box and Perci an envelope.

"Thank you guys again." and with that, she ran off before the two could question about the items they had been given.

"Good luck Kitsi.", May said as she waved to her friend. It was nice to see her energy again.

* * *

Back at the school,

Students had been let out for an early lunch. After the couches exercises from running around the school, Ms. Bustier gave her students an early break to rest their aching limbs. Since they weren't focusing on class.

While other took the time to rest on the benches and stairs, some had gone off campus. Adrien had another photoshoot, while Chloe and Sabrina went back to the hotel. Refusing to dine on common food in the cafeteria. Typical.

Marinette had been surprised the heiress didn't stay to milk the whole 'injury' thing. She didn't seem so injured when she was rubbing her face in Adrien's chest. At that point, Marinette could have taken a swing at Chloe herself.

Other than her aching legs, she couldn't stop thinking about her absent classmate. It felt weird not having Kitsi there. She supposed she had become used to having Kitsi near. Talking about random things and asking Marinette for treats she sometimes brought to school. Even the times she wasn't near her, Kitsi always left an energy that hung around.

She missed it.

She didn't know when Kitsi would be back. Especially with her suspension still in effect, she might not be back until who knows when. If she even decided to come back. Kitsi felt unappreciated and taken for granted. And she couldn't argue that there was a lack of sympathy when it came to Kitsi's feelings. Even by her own classmates who had shown more concern over Chloe's nose, then the fact Kitsi wasn't there.

It wasn't like she could tell them what happened? Could she?

Perhaps if they knew how Kitsi was feeling then they would understand and feel more concern over her situation. But, what if she made it worse. She didn't want Kitsi to think she was talking about her behind her back.

Especially since she herself was just as guilty as anyone for taking Kitsi for granted.

She had thought just talking to her might be enough. But, the more she took everything into account she knew she would have to think bigger. Much bigger.

In her absence, Marinette had noticed how much Kitsi's presence had affected the school. She would help carry heavy items when students and faculty needed help. She was always there to give advice if needed. She also kept Chloe in line at moments when the heiress tried to bully to get her way.

Even after her short time at the school, Kitsi had made a place in people's lives. It was such a shame most people didn't know it. Now they would rather talk about Kitsi turning into some kind of monster.

But they didn't know.

They didn't see what she witnessed first hand. Feel the weight of guilt and helplessness watching someone you cared about being corrupted. Knowing that in the end, they would have to fight them.

And knowing that part of it was your fault.

* * *

Fontaine de la Victoire

Standing before the large fountain Kitsi couldn't help inhale. With such a beautiful day it was relaxing being in such a place. The fountain was one of the biggest in the city. Making it one of the best places to have lunch. And after the time at the museum, she was starving. Setting the box on the side of the ledge of the fountain, Kitsi placed the napkin on her lap and setting the bento on to of her lap.

"Itadakimasu!" now to eat, "This is going to be so yummy!" she couldn't wait.

As she prepared to open the box she suddenly felt something pressing against her side. She would have ignored it save for it being wet.

"Wet?" turning to the side she nearly fell off the fountain when she saw what had bumped into her.

"Am I crazy or is that a...crocodile?", that had come out of the Paris fountain. She was so hungry she was seeing things.

"If you're crazy then it's contagious." because they saw it too. They watched as the crocodile moved about the ledge, balancing its body from falling out the fountain. How it got it was a mystery. How no one had seen it was another mystery. Though it wouldn't be the only time the people of Paris were oblivious to things.

She thought about leaving and calling animal control to come an get the animal before it hurt someone. But, before she could leave she noticed something. The crocodile didn't look dangerous. In fact, it looked a bit, upset.

"Kit?", her kwami's cautioned her to be careful as she moved a bit closer to the creature who seemed to notice her as they turned to look at her. His yellow meeting her marooned. They looked so, sad.

Continuing her observation she noticed something on the croc's mouth. A black strap that was wrapped around. The material tight around its scaly skin. Preventing him from opening his mouth.

"That doesn't look too good.", carefully moving closer the croc growled at Kitsi. To them, she was a stranger. A threat.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said carefully, though she probably should be worried about herself. Crocodiles were one of those creatures that could do a lot of damage, "I just want to get that off you. Is that okay?" with steady movement she reached out her hand. Gently showing she was not a threat to them. The croc would growl and move it's head slightly. Until Kitsi found the strap, feeling the material against her fingertips.

"This in on tight." they must have gotten tangled up and ended up in the fountain for safety with its mouth roped shut, "Let's see if we can get this off you. Just promise not to bite me afterward.", once it seemed to give her some trust and she went to work. Carefully working the material she maneuvered it to slide off it's about with a good pull. Freeing the croc from its prison.

"There now, isn't that better?", she said seeing how happy it looked after being able to move its mouth again.

"Aw, what a cute crocodile.", Kitsi commented, "You're not bad at all.", he was just agitated by his snot being tangled in the rope.

"Maybe it escaped from the zoo.", she heard Whissp commented.

"I don't think so.", just by the behavior, it looked more domesticated than anything, "Are you lost big guy?", she rubbed the scale of his head lightly. The croc's tail wagging as its tongue hung out like a dog.

"But why did he come out of the fountain?", Caliburr asked. From what she was hearing this animal wasn't supposed to be where it was.

Kitsi commented, "He must have been attracted to the lunch Andrew made." no one could resist this kind of cooking.

"Kit, look in its mouth." Whissp pointed out. Looking at its mouth Kitsi spotted something hanging from the side of its jaw. It looked like some kind of watch.

"Remember the clue." he reminded.

"Time in the fountain."

"It was the watch." her brother's must have put it there. And now it was in the mouth of a croc.

"How about a trade? That little watch for this yummy food." she hated to giving up her lunch, but it was for a good cause. Opening the box she showed the crocodile all the delicious found on the inside. Leaning in closer the crocodile sniffed at the food and with a wag of his tail seemed to indicate he liked what he smelled.

After dropping the waterproof watch, Kitsi took it and handed over her lunch to the playful croc. Who happily gobbled the food up. Munching it effortlessly in his massive jaw.

"I have the same reaction." she giggled, "But I did find the next clue." but as she prepared to leave she felt something on her leg. It was the croc who had been nuzzling her leg. Scratching her with his scaley.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart." she commented patting his head, "I wish I could stay and play with you, but I have to go.", but she couldn't leave him there. He could wander off and get run over or worse be captured by animal control.

"Know anyone who lost a crocodile?"

Kitsi pondered for a moment. Who in the world would have a crocodile in Paris?

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris Hotel...

"Mister Stone I assure you there is nothing to worry about.", Andre had been trying to assure the rocker who had been passing his suite for the past hour.

"Don't tell me there's nothing to worry about." Jagged was not in the mood. He had come back from a session of laying down some awesome tracks at the studio and then comes back to his suite to find his crocodile Fan, was missing. After tearing the room apart he had called in the owner, Andre, and demanded the hotel be searched top to bottom for Fang.

"I assure you my staff is searching the hotel for your crocodile." he made sure to get the species right this time. Having slipped calling him an alligator which irritated the singer.

"We're sure you're doing all you can." Penny, Jagged Stone's assistant, was trying to keep her client and friend calm, "Jagged and Fang have a very close relationship."

"I raised him from a little egg." now he was lost somewhere in the city. Alone. Without him and or his favorite squeak toy to keep him company. He didn't want to leave him in the suite. But the studio wouldn't allow 'animals' in the studio. Plus it was suggested he would be comfortable in the room for a couple of hours.

"If anything happens to my Fang, I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't worry Mister Sone. As the mayor of Paris, which is me, I'll have the entire police force searching the entire city if he had too.", at this point, he was prepared to have the heroes searching.

'Knock, Knock'

The sudden knocking turned their attention to the door that slowly opened.

"Excuse me. Sorry to intrude." which apparently she was seeing as the Mayor of Paris and Jagged Stone were in the same room.

"Young lady I hope you have a good reason for barging in here.", Andre said in a tone of modest offense.

"Sorry, but the front desk told me to come here." opening the door more she showed the extra guest she had with her. Which shocked those in the room.

"Fang!" upon hearing his name the crocodile, now known as Fang, had quickly ran and jumped onto the rocker like a dog welcoming its owner home. Only reversed.

Kitsi couldn't help but giggle. It was like watching two best friends, instead of an owner and his pest. It really showed the love they had for each other.

"I've been looking all over for you.", Fang responded with a number of licks to Jagged's face, who laughed, "That tickles Fang! I missed you too."

"I figured the only person crazy enough to have a pet croc in this city, must be none other than Jagged Stone.", Kitsi commented in her own language.

"As you can see your Fang was in danger at all." Andre spoke, "He was in the capable hands of the hotel...animal walker." he said.

"Animal walker?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse us for just one moment." taking hold to Kitsi he moved them out of earshot. Complimenting Kitsi, not by her name, for taking such good care of Fang. While also complimenting Jagged as a precious guest of the hotel.

Once they seemed to be in a safe place the owner, who she knew was the mayor of the city and father to her 'classmate', was trying to persuade her to act like she worked for the hotel. She guessed it was a way to save face and not admit they lost the legendary rock and rollers beloved pet and friend. Which would be a PR nightmare with the number of fans in the city and all over the world who loved the singer. Especially if something had happened to the lovable killer croc.

Kitsi thought for a moment. She could go along with the charade and help the owner. Or...she could tell the truth and let him deal with the consequences. Especially since this would look bad on Chloe if her father's hotel got in trouble for the negligence of a guest. She could ride this for however long. That would teach that brat. She got her suspended. A little payback would be so easy since it was practically gift wrapped for her. And with her mind, she could exploit it to no limits.

But some little extra voices in her head and nuzzles on her neck. The dark impulses simmered down in her brain.

"I'll play along, but you got to do something for me." she whispered, "Unless you want to explain to Jagged Stone, world-famous rocker, how you lost his best friend who was nearly captured by animal control." that would be a headline.

"Name your price." Andre seemed to agree.

Kitsi smirked. This was going to be fun. Leaning close to his ear she whispered something in the hotel owners ear. Her terms in order to keep her mouth shut.

"I can't do that." even the thought of it made him nervous.

Kitsi rolled her eyes a bit, "Then how about...", she whispered something else in his ear.

Andre pondered her request for a moment, before nodding. With that they shook hands, sealing the deal. Putting on their best they returned to the singer still welcoming Fang back.

"Thank you again for taking such good care Fang." his assistant Penny, thanked Kitsi for keeping an eye on him.

"The pleasure was all mine." Kitsi said, "Mr. Bourgeois knows how much you care for your best friend and wanted to make sure Fang was healthy and comfortable while Mr. Jagged Stone was touring the city.", explaining it was part of a new program to give all guests and their companions the same level of comfort the best service expected of a five-star hotel.

"Only the best for King of Rock and Rock roll," Andre added.

"Don't push it.", Kitsi added quickly. She never much cared for people who tried too hard to flatter someone. Especially to kiss up to someone because of their status. Which of the main reasons why she didn't tell people about her parents, her big brother Ame, or most people in her family.

"Hey Fang what's this around your neck?" he noticed the collar around Fangs throat. The black letter studded with purple pieces.

"That's mine." Kitsi said, "It seems some people aren't used to seeing a crocodile in the city." even if it belonged to a famous star like Jagged Stone, "Now when Fang walks on the scene, they will know this is a killer croc of rock!" literally. She used the remains of the leather strap that had caught fang and some of the pieces she kept in her case. And with a little super strength glue, she got the croc a new 'leash' on life.

"Now that's what I call metal!" Jagged seemed to like the extra edition of the studded collar, "I definitely need to jam about this."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Kitsi Inari." she introduced herself, "But people call me Kit."

"Well, Kit consider yourself a friend of mine." especially after bringing back his Fang.

"Epic." she flashed a metal sign, "And speaking of jam, I gotta roll.", she still had her errands to complete, "Thank you for choosing the Le Grande Paris Hotel!" with a quick bow she left the room.

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion,

In his office, Gabriel was going through some designs on his monitor. Testing new colors on various articles and accessories.

"Mr. Agreste.", came a voice on the intercom.

"Yes, Natalie."

"Sir, you have a call."

"I'm rather busy. Can it wait?", he had his hands full with a runway in three days. Plus dealing with incompetent workers who couldn't even get a simple pattern right, "Who is it?"

"It's Lady Iro.", his assistant responded. Halting his movement, the designer's attention seemed to have changed.

"Send it through.", even during the busiest of times, especially in his profession, certain clients held a higher priority than others. This was one of those times.

"Hello, this is Gabriel Agreste."

"Evening, Gabriel.", a voice spoke on the other end, "It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has been a while since our last conversation.", six months to be more precise, "I trust you're doing well."

"To a point.", she responded, "I wish this was a less personal call. We could catch up. Unfortunately, this is business. I was calling about these 'photos' you sent me.", she said with a hint of disappointment behind her calmness, "I think we might not have understood each other."

"Are you saying you don't approve of the designs?"

"This isn't about designs." not fully, "I mostly agreed to this collaboration of yours between my son and your brand, is because your son happens to know mon petit pétard. And because you promised she would be apart of the shot as well." she said in a loving tone among the icy words, "Then you send me pictures of your son and a girl I don't know." even though the speaker the client on the other end didn't sound too happy with what she had been sent, "I know you don't joke Gabriel. And I'm not in the mood to laugh." especially when it came to her child.

"What photos are you talking about?" looking at his screens he watched as a number of photos appeared on his workstation.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Gabriel, but I don't like being tricked." she said in a calm and warning tone, "This isn't what was agreed to."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the photos, "I see."

"Make no mistake I will be correcting this oversight." he said, "I'll have Natalie keep you updated with the changes once they become available."

"I know you will. Because if it isn't and my petit petard isn't happy. Winter might be coming sooner than you think. Ja ne." with that the phone line clicked off.

Pressing the button on the intercom he spoke, "Natalie." he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Back at the studio...

"Well looks who finally came back." Hitoshi and the other's watched as Rain came back into the studio.

"How was your lunch?" Akihiko asked.

"I would rather not talk about." he murmured in his native tongue.

"Was it that bad?"

"All she did was talk about herself most of the time.", he spoke in Japanese. From the time they left to their lunch at the restaurant, Chloe would only talk about herself or compliment him in some form of way. A false modesty he quickly noted and in a way detested.

"So where are your little groupies?" Hitoshi questioned if only to tease the eldest.

"Honestly I don't know.", during the lunch, Chloe had gotten a phone call and had left from the table without much of an explanation. It was odd and rather rude, but at least he was allowed to finish his lunch in relative peace.

"Well it's good to have you back." now they could put the finishing touches and begin the final phase of their plan.

"Right." he nodded.

"How long will it be before Kit gets here?"

"According to Austin, she found the clue in the fountain.", Akihiko read the text the driver had sent. Besides driving Kitsi around, he was keeping tabs on her so they knew how long they had before she got to the final clue.

"Alright, so that gives us only a few more hours until Kitsi would arrive.

* * *

At College Dupont Francis College...

"What's Chloe crying about?", the last time she had heard anything from her, she had been bragging about her lunch with Rain. Texting pictures around of her and the singer at her father's hotel. Then she comes to class to find Chloe crying on the floor with the whole class watching. She swore if this was about her nose again...

"Adrien's not coming back to school anymore! Ever!", she cried. Her mascara was running, creating a line of black where tears had run down her cheeks. Sabrina was trying to comfort her, to no avail.

"What!?", did she hear right?, "What does she mean, Adrien's not coming back to school?"

"Adrien's dad has grounded him.", Kim said.

"For life.", Max added.

"Grounded?", like he got in trouble.

"But why is he being pulled out of school?", Adrien couldn't have done anything remotely bad that would warrant being pulled out of school. He was sweet and kind.

"Don't know. But, Adrien's dad was super upset.", he even came up to the school, kind of, and basically scolded him in the headmaster's office. After that, he took Adrien home and now he won't be back to school. Chloe had found out first and had a serious breakdown from the news.

Marinette bit her lip, "Adrien's...never coming back.", it felt like her heart had been cracked into pieces. She was never going to see Adrien again. The love of her life might be gone forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"Adrien's being taken out of school?", not something she expected to hear. But, her day had been filled with expectations. So she couldn't exactly talk, "But why would he be leaving school?"

After she left the hotel and returned to the fountain where her driver, Austin, was thankfully still waiting for her. After she saved Fang from the fountain and returned him back to Jagged, she still had found her next clue and had been driven to what was her final spot where she would receive the location of her surprise. Of all the places in Paris she could have ended up, she found herself in a boutique. Definitely Akihiko's challenge.

The store was of modest size, but the inside was filled with a number of clothing, shoes, jewelry, and accessories that many girls would die for.

"Are you sure about what you heard?, Whissp asked.

Caliburr nodded, "It seems there was trouble with his father and now your classmate may not be for much longer.", Caliburr said what she had heard when she got stuck at the ice cream bar at the hotel. She had heard it from the blond, Chloe, who sounded like she was about to have a breakdown when she got the news.

"Well it seems perfect Adrien Agreste has made a mistake." she air quoted, "What did he do?", now Kitsi wasn't one to assume something about someone right of the bat. But, if everyone was going to assume things about her, then she plays the same game.

"From what I heard your classmate gave some misinformation to his father." a classic case of shooting the messenger.

"Wow, I heard rumors that his dad was tough but pulling him out of school." just because of some misinformation. That was a bit much. Then again most of the stories seem accurate when she thought about the times she had seen the designer. Even from his rare appearance, Kitsi saw a stern and a rather solid personality.

"What could he possibly have said that would make his dad take him out of school?". Caliburr probably heard wrong. He was probably taking his son out for a day or two. He couldn't just remove him from school altogether.

Right?

Not that she cared what was happening. This was between Adrien and his father. If he got in trouble that was his business, not hers.

Right?

Sure she had covered for Adrien in the past, but not anymore. He needed to learn about the consequences of his actions.

"I'm not touching this.", she was wiping her hands clean, "I'm going to get my big surprise." and that was that "This is going to be amazing. Right?"

"What's wrong Kit?" Whissp asked seeing a conflicted look on Kitsi's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking...", she scratched her neck, "I mean it's not like I care or anything.", she didn't.

"But?", she seemed to be avoiding something.

"Nothing. I'm going to find this last clue and go get my surprise.", right after she finishes this challenge, she'll be whisked off to see what her brother's had been working on, "Do you think I should go with the blue or the yellow?" she held up two of the outfits she had picked up to try on.

"I go for the yellow. Brings out your eyes.", Whissp commented.

"What about Adrien?", Caliburr asked.

"What about him?", she already said she wasn't going to get involved, "Even if I wanted to help him. What am I supposed to do?", it was between him and his father, "I can't just go up to Adrien's father and say, 'Hello Mr. Agreste, you don't know me, but I think you're being a bit over the top taking your son out of the school'.", because that would work so well, "I don't even know what he's upset about."

"Isn't it worth it to try?", Caliburr said, "I know you have your doubts about your friends at the moment. But, you might be the only one that can help."

"But what can I do?". Even if she wanted to help, she wasn't exactly in a position to be making demands of anyone. It wasn't like she could walk into his office and convince him to let Adrien stay. She was no one.

With a sigh, she gathered the clothes and headed back into the boutique. There's wasn't much she could do at this point. All she had to do was buy her some clothes and then she could go. Whatever problems came up, unless it was an akuma attack, it was out of her hands.

"Uh, Kit. I think you're going the wrong way.", where she wanted to go was the opposite direction, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know.", it was like she wanted to go one way, but her feet weren't listening. She wanted to go to the register and pay for her items. So why was she heading to the back of boutique? The only thing back there were dresses and gowns. As she looked through the clothing she found the dresses themselves looked rather luxurious and the price tags were set in the triple digits.

Going further back she stopped by a half mannequin that displayed a particular outfit that caught Kitsi's eye. A full outfit with shoes and purse.

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "I'm about to do something really stupid." she sighed, "Looks like ice cream is going to have to wait."

"Where to this time?"

"To save a foolish princess.", for the last time. Reaching up she grabbed the dress and headed toward the front.

* * *

At the Agreste Manor,

Gabriel was 'speaking' with his son. And by speaking, it was more like scolding his son for the blunder that would possibly cost him, two potential clients. One of which wasn't even working with them. He and Natalie had been doing damage control to remedy the situation. Most of the resources came down to find this girl. The one Lady Iro specifically asked for, without much clue as to who she was.

Except that she called her, her little firecracker.

And since Adrien, his son, had little idea who she was it was beginning to look grim.

"Adrien I believe our agreement for me allowing you to attend this gathering with your friends was on the sole condition that you would get this Rain to be apart of the Spring line."

"I know."

"Then why did I get a call from Lady Iro who was not only unhappy with the images sent to her, but also the fact that the girl in the images with you was not the one that was agreed upon."

"She...what?"

"Neither Lady Iro or Rain have any knowledge of who that girl is in the photo's with you.", he repeated, "Because of this the line is threatened having both of them stop doing business with the Agreste." something which could damage their reputation of various ends losing two major figures at once because of such a blunder, "I thought you said you knew the girl that was mentioned by Rain." being the girl closest to his heart.

"I...did." at least he thought he did.

"This is very serious. I don't need to tell you the consequences should we allow two major figures dismiss the brand." he said sternly, "If this girl isn't happy then Lady Iro will cut ties with not only the company, but she will also remove her son as well."

Adrien looked down at the floor in shame. Not only had he disappointed his father, but now he was never going to be allowed back in school. All his friends, his classmates, his teachers, he would never get to see them again.

It would take a miracle to fix all this.

"Mr. Agreste?", came the voice of Natalie, his assistant, from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but it seems you have a guest. Who wishes to speak with you immediately ."

"And who would that be?" suddenly the door opened further and in walked a female. She looked to be about Adrien's age by the size. She was wearing a short white dress with light blue embroidering on the side. With short white hair that looked soft and feathery to the touch. While heeled shoes that clicked as she walked across Mr. Agreste office floor. She stood to stand before Mr. Agreste and to the side of Adrien. Both watching the girl with confusion and suspicion of who she was.

"Natalie who is this girl?", Gabriel questioned why some strange girl was in her office.

"Gokigen'yō?", the girl spoke, "I am Yuki Iro.", she introduced herself, "I got a call from my older brother and came to speak with Gabriel Agreste."

"Your older brother?", the designer raised an eyebrow.

"Rain. I'm his little sister.", the admission seemed to surprise the three in the room. Especially Adrien.

Adrien gasped, "Your Rain's little sister?"

So he did have a younger sibling.

"Hai.", she said with a flip of her hair, "And like I said my big brother told me about a photoshoot. He said a close friend of mine gave someone permission.", she said with hints of annoyance in her voice, "As I told my older brother I didn't know what he was speaking of. I gave no permission for anyone to confirm any sort of collaboration."

Gabriel did not like the sound of that, "It seems a young lady told my son that you and your brother wanted to work with the Agreste line. Though I'm beginning to see the information was false."

"It seems my big brother let it slip I was in Paris and someone took advantage of the situation as a means to get on the good side of your son.", a mere farce and misuse of information, "When my older brother told me the situation I came down here to offer my apologies in person."

"Well, that's very kind of you Ms. Iro."

"Please call me Yuki." she insisted, "And it's the least I could do having for the trouble caused to you and your son.", it was only fair, "Especially Adrien. His friends were quite broken-hearted when they found out they would be losing their classmate."

"But how did you find out all this?", his classmates were one thing, but how did the sister of Rain and daughter of Lady Iro find out.

"I wouldn't have known if Kitsi hadn't told me.", Yuki explained how she received a call from her old friend about the situation with her classmate. Though she was a bit doubtful about getting involved her 'assistants' assured her it was the right thing to do.

"Kitsi?", did this girl know his classmate? This was a surprise to him. She never mentioned knowing someone like Kitsi. Let alone being old friends.

"Who?"

"Kitsi Inari." she said, "I believe she's one of your son's classmates."

"Kitsi Inari. I think I've seen her work.", he commented. Remembering the jewelry competition and seeing the small sketchbook with some of her designs.

"I'm flattered you've heard about m...her.", she admitted, "She's an old friend of mine and as well as my family. Ever since we were little kids."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She's one of my closest and most trusted friends.", she said in a modest tone, "Which is why when she explained the situation to me. I said I would handle it."

"But I also wanted to talk you about your son. I understand your upset because of the situation with my mother and older brother. But, I don't believe you should pull Adrien out of school."

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is? Adrien truly believed he was doing a favor for me having my brother to promote the Agreste line. He meant no disrespect to you or me or my family."

"So there's no reason to take Adrien away from the school he likes and friends who love him." some more than others, but still love. Plus it wasn't his fault.

"Very touching. But, that still doesn't excuse my son from lying to me." and losing two clients and embarrassing him and the company.

"I understand how you feel.", in a sense, "What if I can get them to both agree to endorse the Agreste Brand?"

"I find it hard to believe you to persuade them both to such conditions." he seemed suspicious. Even if they were family, even that had so much leeway.

"Well if you ask anyone you'll know I'm the type of person who always rises to a challenge.", it was one of those quirks that she admired and sometimes got her in trouble.

"I'll humor you."

"Just give five minutes.", she said

"You have four."

"If you promise that Adrien can stay in public.", it was a gamble. But she didn't look like she was backing down.

"Are you sure about this?", even though Adrien was relieved that that Yuki had come to his defense, but he couldn't ask her to gamble with her luck. Especially against his father and her family.

Yuki turned to Adrien for a moment, "Trust me.", lifting up her hand up she placed it on his shoulder as a sign of reinsurance. But, as he glanced at her hand he noticed something. The white bandages wrapped around her hand.

Pulling it down she turned back to Gabriel, "So do we have a deal Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel only gave a slight nod.

"Fine." taking out her phone she began dialing a number.

"Okasan!", she beamed, "Yes I'm fine. I'm loving Paris so far. Did you get the pictures I sent you?", she paused for a moment, "Yes. Of course.", things seemed to be going smoothly. Yuki was responding to the conversation and questions from the other line, "Eh...iie." she shook her head.

"Mom, I need to ask you a favor." she began speaking in Japanese to the person on the other end. Once she was done she listened to the other end, which was now known as her mother. She was speaking to Lady Iro.

"Arigato Okasan!", Yuki beamed softly, before ending the call.

"Well?"

"Victory!" she said with a triumphant smile on her lightly glossed lips, "Shi...my mother has approved of your designs and would be delighted to continue working with the Agreste Line."

"And Rain?"

"Also approved. Though instead of spring, he would prefer the fall line. It's his favorite season.", much cooler and would fall in line with the band's schedule.

"Really?"

"Her assistant, Tabitha, will be sending you a confirmation along with RVER'S manager information."

"I don't know how you did it, but congratulations .", even from his even tone, Gabriel sounded pleased.

"So does this mean I can stay in school?" Adrien asked hopefully.

His father gave a single nod.

Adrien smiled, "Thank you father."

"Well I love to stay, but I do have a schedule myself." Yuki said, "Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"I'll walk you out." Adrien insisted. While his father called Natalie, Adrien escorted Yuki to her car. Once they had made it out of the house, they stopped in the middle of the path.

"I can't believe that worked.", Kitsi gave a sigh of relief, "Your dad is kind of intimidating.", she didn't think she could remain in character for that long. It was one thing to put on a wig and some fancy clothes, the heels might have been a bit much, but she was in a rush. Once she had gotten dressed up she made a dash to Adrien's house and played up the role of Yuki. The young daughter of Lady Iro and little sister of Rain. In her mind, she thought about acting like Chloe, but that might have been too much. Even for her.

But somehow she made it work.

Taking off her glasses she gave a sigh of relief.

"Um, Yuki?", almost forgot about where she was. Looking up, cool green eyes met the fiery maroon of a familiar set, "Kitsi?"

It was her. He knew he recognized those eyes.

"Your Yuki?"

"Told you, you could trust me.", she said rubbing her head. She wanted to take the wig off, but since they were still at Adrien's house she decided to keep it on.

"Wait, so you disguised yourself as Rain's little sister and Lady Iro's daughter.", in a way it was genius. In another way, "Isn't that illegal?", even if it was for a good cause Kitsi could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out.

"...Depends on how you look at it.", she said as she smoothed out her dress.

"Won't you get in trouble?", especially if Rain or his mother found out. Even his father could have her arrested for identity theft.

But Kitsi didn't look worried, "Well excuse me. But, I didn't exactly have a drawn-out plan.", she walked into that office and went completely off script. He should be grateful she went so far to save his butt.

"Thanks, Kitsi." he said, "You really got me out of a corner.", or in this case his own house.

"Yeah well just remember you owe for this.", she said. She didn't have plan's to play dress up and 'pretend' to be the daughter of one of his father's clients. Just to get her classmate, who she was still upset with, stay in school.

"Still you came all this way to help me.", he sounded like it was out of character or that Kitsi had actually come to help him, "And you even dressed up like...", an actual daughter of a rich girl.

"It's not exactly my style. But the dress is pretty cute.", she commented. Plus it came with matching shoes and accessories to pull it together, "Also you breathe one word of this and I will hurt you." she warned leering her eyes at him.

"My lips are sealed." he promised knowing Kitsi might make good on that promise, "Still thank you. I didn't think you go through so much trouble.", especially acting like some kind of heiress to get him back in school.

"Are you kidding? Everyone was pretty sad when they found out you might not be coming back." even Chloe for all that it was worth was genuinely upset that Adrien would never return to school. Losing not only her childhood friend but one of the only people who put up with her, "And honestly I would miss you too.", possibly.

"Anyway, I need to go. And get this wig off.", plus she still had to get her surprise, "So until tomorrow, Kit out!"

Adrien watched as Kitsi, Yuki, walked down the pathway and towards an awaiting car. After she got in, the door closed, and it drove off.

* * *

"Alright, what's this surprise I had to go through half the city to get?", after being driven to Kami knows where and blindfolded. She was finally allowed to leave the car, though where she did not know, but by the silence, she had to question what her brother's had planned for her. She knew her brothers were just trying to make her feel better, but part of her just wanted to go back home. Tired from the day's activities. She didn't even have time to change out of her disguise, save for the wig.

"Alright Kit, before you get your surprise. Just know that we do this out of love.", a voice, that she recognized as Akihiko, spoke.

"Now get ready on the count of three.", he instructed giving Kitsi a chance to prepare herself.

"Okay. One, two, three!" the blindfold was removed and Kitsi still had her eyes closed. After a moment Kitsi eyes began to flutter open allowing her vision to clear.

Looking around it looked like, the park. But darker. How long had they been driving? She could have sworn it was midday when she was blindfolded. Yet she was sitting on a bench and she could make out what looked like the Eiffel Tower. Except darker and not lit up. If it was night, the tower would be lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Surprise!" her brother's cheered as the lights turned on.

Kitsi stared up in awe. The bright colors shining brilliantly around her.

"How the heck did you guys..."

"Do all this." Akihiko finished, "Well it was a bit of a project." they were literally running all over Paris gathering supplies. Each helping with decorating the studio with lights, ribbons, and other amenities that Kitsi was fond off.

"How? Why?"

"For you. Duh."

"Me?" she pointed to herself, "You guys did all this for me?"

"Who else." her brother's said in unison.

"We noticed that you've been down." and as her brother's they hated seeing her so sad and despaired, "We thought this would help lift your spirits."

"I set up the lights and sound system." Hitoshi declared proudly.

"I chose the patterns." Akihiko said, "I also did the bands hair and makeup."

"But, how did you get the Eiffel Tower?" that must have been a huge feet. Even for them. She knows they didn't just build one in the time they left the apartment.

"Well we thought about doing this at the actual Eiffel Tower." but they wanted the surprise to be personal and just for Kitsi.

"Luckily we had a spare, smaller model, in the studio prop department." which had been sitting around and would get some good use.

"Itsuki spent hours digging it out."

Kitsi looked at her older brother who gave a thumbs up.

"So you've been doing this all this time?", turning the studio into a private Paris. They had done all this for her.

"It wasn't easy keeping this a secret from you Kit." between keeping her away from the studio, which was fairly simple all things considered, it was one of the biggest projects they had ever done in such a short amount of time.

"And judging from the look on your face I say it was a huge success!" Hitoshi declared.

"You guys are...are..." she puffed up her cheeks, "Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. if she could grin any bigger she would. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so wide. Excluding the time she got her miraculous because nothing could top that.

"Glad to hear it."

"And speaking of hearing." with a motion he pointed to the towards the tower where the lights began to transition up the tower before landing on the high platform.

Was that Ame?

"Is that Ame? With a piano?" she blinked, "On the Eiffel Tower."

A flower burning brighter than the sun

You're not the girl I remember

You've become something more!

Uncountable light

Unbelievable sight

Burning brighter than you did before

Kitsi couldn't help but grin as she heard her brother sing. For her. Her eyes lighting up with a flurry of emotion.

"So you like it?" her brothers asked.

"Like it? I love when my big brother sings to me." she always remembered the times he would sing for her. At times calling from wherever he was and singing to her. It was those times she felt like she was with her brother even when they were hundreds of miles and a continent away from each other.

"I never heard this song before." she noticed the lyrics weren't something she had never heard him play. Was it a new song? Maybe off his album or even a concert exclusive song.

"It should be.", Hitoshi said.

"Kit, Ame wrote that song just for you."

"For me?" she gasped looking up at the tower. Her brother wasn't just singing for her. He had even written a song, just for her.

For all the stars that you deserve

To the one girl I adore

She's not the same

Cause she's always burning brighter

then did before

As he continued the song and the piano resonated with the last notes. Below his siblings erupted in applause down below. But, the look from his sister, her eyes pricked with tears, but what he noticed most of all was the smile on her lips.

For him, that was he could ever ask for.

Burning brighter than before

After the song and seeing everything her brothers had done for her. She couldn't help bouncing off the walls with energy. Literally.

"That was amazing!",she exclaimed.

Hearing that, her brother's seemed pleased.

"I can't you guys did all this.", the tower, the setting, the lights, the music, even the scavenger hunt. It was beyond anything she could ever dream.

"Listen sis.", Ame began, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to make you feel the way you did." he apologized, "I was afraid that you were upset with me after the incident with getting akumatized." he admitted.

"Why would I be upset?" or why would he even think that?

"I don't remember much about what happened. I was afraid I had hurt you and that you wouldn't see me as your older brother." so instead of facing the problem he ended up avoiding it and his own sister.

"I could never be afraid of you or even upset.", Kitsi said.

"But I kidnapped you and hurt people."

Kitsi gave a sympathetic look, "You didn't do anything. Silent Rain did." she reminded that he had no control over his actions, "To tell you the truth, I was afraid. I know it was because of me you got akumatized."

The brother's looked at each other.

"I didn't mean to make you upset or worried or whatever I did to turn you into a super villain.", her eyes began to tear up, she lowered her head and after a moment it rose again revealing her flushed cheeks and her eyes leaking tears, "I'm sorry!", she cried.

"Don't cry Kit." they didn't want her sad again.

The four brother continued to comfort their little sister. Kitsi looked up at them with a pout,

"I know I embarrass you and I've been trying really hard to change myself." she looked at the eldest.

"You embarrass me?", Ame blinked, "What makes you think you embarrass me?" he asked.

"I...overheard you talking with Chloe. At the hotel.", well, she heard parts and pieces. She hadn't meant to listen in, but she couldn't help it after she was seated right behind their table in the dining room. How was she to know her older brother was there with one of her least favorite people in Pari? But she was and she listened to her brother talking about her.

"I know I can be a bit loud, I have a temper problem, and my eating habits are like that of a boar, and my personality is annoying sometimes." she listed off what she heard the pain in her bit, Bourgeois, talking about her when she came up in the conversation. While Ame didn't say anything, he didn't try to deny anything either.

The triplets looked at the oldest in confusion, shock, and from Hitoshi perspective disappointment at what they were hearing.

"Kitsi. Kit." Ame said, "Sis, I'm not embarrassed by you."

"Yes you are." she said, "You haven't returned my calls or texts since yesterday. And you 'said you didn't want to be near me.'", she wiped her cheeks.

"You wanna explain this?", Hitoshi questioned sternly to the eldest. Because the nice mode was starting to turn real quick.

"It's not what it sounds like."', he said, "Yes I said in a way I didn't want to see you. But not in the way you think.", in all honesty, he was half listening to the heiress. Her tone and attitude towards others were rather, in his opinion, disrespectful. Especially when she spoke about Kitsi. His own sister. It took all his patients not to walk away from the table.

"Then could you please clarify?", Akihiko spoke.

"The truth is I was embarrassed. Of myself.", he said.

"W-What?" even Hitoshi was shocked to hear their elder brother, known for being the cool and level-headed musician, was embarrassed.

"Seeing how much you've grown up and changed I couldn't help feel embarrassed that you weren't how I remembered.", she used to be so small, curious, and always looking to go off on a new adventure. He remembered the little girl who would greet him every time he came back home to visit. Who would listen to him play and mimic him during practice? Who would sneak into his bedroom and spend the night curled up at his side? So seeing her now, going to school, making new friends, and fighting akuma's. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Just when I thought I've caught up you've sprinted away again and I feel as though I might never catch up.", he just wanted his little sister to be his little sister, "There was so much I didn't know. About my own little sister."

"I should have talked to you more instead of putting my problems off on others.", a true sibling didn't hide things from each other. As the oldest, he shouldn't have been so critical and try to learn about his sister who would always be willing to talk to anyone. It was one of the countless things he loved about his sister.

"So I don't embarrass you?", she sniffed.

"You could never embarrass me." he reassured, "You're my little sister.", he smiled rubbing her head lovingly, "I will always love you no matter what."

Kitsi smiled a this.

"Just don't scare me like that again." she warned, her face flushed, "You could have talked to me." they were siblings.

"I know Kit. I didn't know where to begin." Ame said, "I didn't want to worry anyone." but it ended up backfiring in ways he would never have considered, "I wanted to learn more about you." at least what he didn't believe he knew.

"We're siblings. We can tell each other anything." though given the age difference somethings they might have to keep from Kitsi, "If you wanted to learn about me I have so many stories I could have told you." literally, "Plus you can always call me, text me, email, letters, smoke signals." there were dozens of possibilities.

But, with everything happening she questioned herself and what she was doing.

"Actually I was wondering about that. Where were you most of the day?" all four siblings again looked to the oldest for an answer.

"He wanted to surprise you with something to apologize for the whole akuma deal." Hitoshi explained, "He got a bit, sidetracked."

"Really?" she looked at the eldest.

Ame gave a nod and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"I wanted to get you a gift that conveyed my feelings truthfully."

"You didn't have to get me anything." she said, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us." but knowing her brother would go through so much for her, even if it was a complicated situation, she was still touched by how much they tried, "Plus you wrote a song for me." what could be more personal than that.

"In fact", excusing herself for a moment Kitsi went into her backpack and after a short search pulled out a number of items.

"Odoroki!" she exclaimed presenting a number of items to her brothers.

"Was this?" the brother's looked at the boxes they were given. Each one was a different color and sizes of cases.

"Like I said I made gifts." she had brought them along with the hopes of surprising them. But, with her being sick she wasn't able to get to them.

"You got us presents?"

"Kit you didn't have to get us anything.", they were supposed to be surprising her. Though they weren't going to look a gift Kit in the mouth.

She gave a nervous grin, "I wanted to thank you guys for helping me the past couple of days. Like the tickets and the letting my classmates help out at the studio. You didn't have too and I really, really appreciate it." she smiled, "Plus you really worked so hard just to make me feel better. So I made you some gifts."

"So what are you waiting for? Open them!" she instructed and watched as her brother's opened the gift.

In the red box, given to Hitoshi, Kitsi had made him a red clip for his camera. A number of various red colored beads decorated with a golden band.

The fuschia box, assigned to Akihiko, inside was a lotus style hair clamp. The clamps were green like the pads of flower, while the top was decorated in a lotus flower.

And last but not least the dark green box, for Itsuki, inside was a bronze bracelet with three green stones embedded in the metals.

"Ame." she looked to the oldest, "This is for you." she showed the booklet to her oldest brother he accepted the booklet.

"Is nothing special or anything." she watched as her brother opened the booklet. Inside were various pictures and people that were taken all around Paris. With stickers and little captions Kitsi had made herself, "I wanted to show you what I've been doing in Paris. I've been to so many places and meet so many people. Even though we can't be together, I hope one day I can show you it all. Together."

"Do you like them?" she asked a little anxious about her brother's reactions, "They aren't fancy or anything, but I hope you like them."

"Like it? I love it!" Hitoshi stated holding up the clip.

"Really?"

"Of course." the brother's nodded and appeared to like their gifts.

"Kit. The fact that you made these yourself. How could we not like them." Akihiko complimented.

"Talented.", Itsuki added, giving a small smile before he and his twins each put on their respective gift. Hitoshi clipped his pants, Akihiko fixed the comb in his hair, while Itsuki fixed the bracelet onto his wrist.

"This is very thoughtful of you sis." Ame said, "It shows how much effort you put into what you do." he smiled.

"Thanks, sis." her brother's thanked their little sister for all her hard work.

"I'm just happy you guys liked them." admittedly she was going to buy them gifts, like the make-up case she had bought for Akihiko the last time. But she wanted something more personal. So she made each of them a small gift.

She smiled, "I love you guys.", with all her heart.

"I have a present for you too Ame." she said, "I promise to finish it.", she said.

"Just having you back to yourself is more than enough." he smiled.

"We love you too sis." her brother's spoke without hesitation before pulling her into a group hug.

"Also what's with the dress?" Hitoshi whispered.

"Don't ruin the moment.", she whispered back. She wanted to savor the moment of having all her brothers together.

* * *

Later that night...

After her brother's had gone to bed. Kitsi had transformed and headed out into the city. It felt like forever since she had been out at night. With a deep breath, she took in the night air.

"I missed this."

"Kitsune?", looking back yellow eyes found her two partners just landing on the building.

"Mon porte-bonheur. Mon sort de malchance.", she greeted, "How are we doing this lovely night."

"Just fine hot feet." Chat commented, "We were wondering where you've been?"

"We tried calling you. Are you okay?". Ladybug asked.

"Sorry about that. I had some family business to handle.", she said, "But, I'm back and ignited to put my paws to the pavement." she said flexing her muscles.

"Glad to hear it."

"It's good to have you have you back.", even if akuma attacks had been quiet, there was still work to be done in the city.

"Ready to patrol the city?"

"Ignited and excited!", she declared, "So did I miss anything while I was simmering?", she asked rather curiously. She wondered what her partners had been up too. Outside of being Kitsi, she had only transformed once these past couple of days.

"Let's talk after patrol's."

"Fair enough.", she wouldn't push it.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for supporting this story. Please remember to comment and review. I love to get your opinions. I'll try to update quicker.

Special Announcement!: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir has been nominated for a Teen Choice Award. Please vote and let's bring home an award for Thomas and his crew, ZAG, and all the Miraculous fans all over the world!

Mon porte-bonheur - My Good Luck Charm

Mon sort de malchance - My Bad Luck Charm

Until next time.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: It's time to burn some bridges. I decided to break this chapter into two parts because it came out too long and I needed to section it.

* * *

Fox Tails; Chapter 26: Icarus Pt. 1

* * *

 _The Truth Doesn't Cost Anything._

 _But A Lie Could Cost You Everything_

* * *

There's an old tale of the man who flew too close to the sun. With wings of wax, he took to the skies and climb higher than most men had ever dreamed. But, in his illusion of freedom, those false wings could not bear the heat above it. They burst into flames and the foolish dreamer quickly plummeted to the earth below to his demise.

When one makes to choice to soar on wax-wings. Many are never prepared for the great fall that is sure to occur. Especially when you forget the sun above you.

* * *

Today was going to be miserable. She could feel it. Marinette had woken up in a melancholy mood. While akuma attacks had been down a couple of days, allowing her a break. This past couple of days hadn't been anything close to peaceful. She hadn't heard anything from Kitsi, who as far as she knew was still suspended from school. And to top it off Adrien, her sweet crush, might not be coming back to school. She hasn't heard anything from Nino, Alya, or her other classmates about what was happening. But, the thought of never seeing Adrien again made her stand on needles and pins with anxious sadness.

Never again would she see those soft green eyes, his feathery blond locks, his innocent features of perfection that made her heart melt and legs weak. Or even hear his voice again.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Hey, Adrien.", she sighed sadly. No, she would never hear his voice again. She would never speak to him again. To hear him speak her name.

"Um, Marinette?", a voice spoke, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Adrien.", she sighed. After a moment the realization of what she had just said slowly, but surely hit her in the brain, "A-Adrien?!", she gasped.

He waved, "Good morning."

"Y-Y-you...here. Your here.", was she dreaming? She couldn't be. She pinched herself a couple of times just to be sure and besides the pain.

"Yeah. Are you surprised?", honestly, when he saw Marinette looking sad on the sidewalk he was worried.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean, I'm...just happy you see. To see you." she said, "I thought your dad pulled you out of school.", it was big news in school yesterday. But, here he was. Right in front of her. In the flesh. Such perfect skin.

"I did too.", he said, "But I managed to straighten things out with my dad.",so now he could return to school.

"You're great! I mean that's great!", she gave a sigh of relief.

Adrien smiled, "I know, I'm happy to be back at school.", he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't come to class anymore, "Did you want to walk to class together?"

"Together?", she blushed. Adrien wanted to walk together.

"If that's okay with you. We can talk."

Marinette couldn't help feeling her lips curl into a smile. She took back what she said, today was going to be a great day! Not only would she get to walk with Adrien, but he wanted to talk. To her.

"S-Sure.", she nodded and nearly lost it when Adrien gave her another smile.

"Yep definitely a good day.", she whispered to herself as she and Adrien headed inside the school.

* * *

When Kitsi arrived at school there was a small foot traffic. The first hour would start in about ten minutes and Kitsi had a clear shot to her classroom. Where she could have a moment and hopefully just slide through without much happening. At least not to her. She would silently embrace it to her own extent if she could have a simple day at school. Between the last two days, Kitsi had been on a rollercoaster of emotions.

'You can do this.' she had spent most of the morning pumping herself up to come to school. After spending time with her brothers she felt better. Better than better. The special concert her brother put on for her was both a surprise and a boost to her spirits. But having a heart to heart simmered the butterflies in her stomach that made her flee from her problems. Sooner or later she would need to stop running and face her problems. If she didn't she would never get anything done.

With a deep breath, Kitsi put on her best and headed toward the school. As she entered her first destination was her locker, she needed to grab her book for her first class. As she made it through the hallway she managed to catch the ear of the conversations going about among the usual. Classes, homework, student gossip. Though the most talk was usually about the latest akuma attack and the heroes.

Kitsi exhaled.

'At least they aren't talking about me.', she would take being unnoticed any day. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone.

Continuing to her locker, she made to the hallway, avoiding most of the lines of gossip which thankfully kept other's attention. Once she made it to her locker she began taking out her supplies for the day. Taking out her planner, Kitsi made note of a couple of items she needed to do.

"You ready Kit?" Whissp asked wanting to make sure his partner was okay. Although her mood appeared to have improved greatly from yesterday, it was his job as her partner to make sure she was safe. Both as Kitsune and as a civilian.

"I'm fine." she reassured, "I'm going to hold my head high and move forward." even if she had a bad day, she couldn't let it take her down.

Adjusting her things she took a deep breath and continued onward.

One step at a time.

* * *

When she arrived in class the lesson had already been written on the board by the teacher was going over some papers at her desk. Glancing around the room she noticed her classmates interactions. Everyone else was either talking in their small groups and doing something to pass the time until class started. Rose was braiding Juleka's hair, Kim and Alix were having some kind of discussion, possibly another debate that would end in a challenge. While Max sat to the side playing with his console trying to relax before class began. Nathaniel was quietly drawing at his desk, and Mylene and Ivan were chatting. Though the most surprising change came from the seating in the room. While she had some knowledge that the teacher changed the seating every year...so to speak... it seemed like some students were in different spots.

She could have been wrong and it was just a temporary move. Or perhaps she was seeing things. But something was definitely different in the air. Even so, she wasn't ready to give up her relaxed state just yet and wanted to ride it out for as long as she could help it. Plus she had a plan for today and she couldn't, wouldn't get involved in anything else.

At her desk, she placed her bag down on the bench and her case on the desk before taking her seat. She decided to do something productive and took out her notebook. She might as well use her time to her own advantage until class started. She had some new concepts to draw out, nothing concrete, but each holding their own possibilities. Plus after spending the night with her brother's, especially with the surprise they made for her, she had a lot of possibilities to think about.

Being absent her momentum was off a bit and she needed to get back on track. She had already made plans to talk to her teachers to catch up with past assignments and get some extra notes if she could. Hopefully, she wasn't too far behind.

Suddenly the door opened,

"Sorry, we're late Madame Bustier.", Adrien apologized as he and Marinette walked into the room.

"ADRI-KINS!", Chloe practically screamed seeing her childhood friend. Everyone in class seemed surprised seeing Adrien back in class.

"Hey everyone.", before he knew it everyone had gotten up from their desks to welcome him back. Chloe pretty much jumping on him to get the first hug. Students greeted him with smiles and pats on the back.

Kitsi watched the display with a mixed reaction. But, if she had to choose. She was indifferent. He hadn't even been gone a day and they acted like he had been gone forever. She had been gone for almost two days, went missing, nearly got akumatized.

"Alright, class let's take our seats.", Madame Bustier called the class to order, "You can talk after class. It's time for class.", students broke apart to head back to their desks.

The teacher had begun taking roll. As she went down the list she came to one name on the list.

"Kitsi Inari.", the call of the name seemed to bring the classes attention. The first time people had actually noticed her presence since she was at school.

She responded, "Present."

"Nice to have you back with us Kitsi." Madame Bustier commented, "Hopefully you're ready to return to your lessons."

"I'm rested and ready!", she flexed her arm playfully.

Madame Bustier gave her a warm smile before continuing with attendance. Once she was done she decided to leap right into the lesson.

"Now for today's lesson will be continuing our discussion on Greek Myths.", she said flipping through her textbook, "Now can anyone tell me the story of Icarus?", the teacher asked looking to the class for a volunteer, "Kitsi?", she saw her hand raised.

"Icarus was the one who flew too close to the sun.", she remembered the story rather clearly.

"How did a guy fly too close to the sun?", Kim asked.

"He and his father made wings of wax.", the teacher explained, "And does anyone know the morale of the story?"

"Beware the sun.", Kitsi replied.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

Kitsi nodded, "While it is about freedom. It also symbolizes those who shoot too high without actual means to sustain themselves.", she said, "Icarus became so illusioned with his wings he forgot they were made of wax.", not the best material to build wings from. Let alone wings, "So if one flies too high there is a high chance their wings burn and they will crash.", ending them.

"Very good.", Mme. Bustier seemed pleased with the answer, "I'm happy to see you were keeping up with the material while you were absent."

That made Kitsi smile from the compliment.

"Now then since we're a couple days behind I decided a creative and fun activity for us to do.", she said, "For our next assignment I want you each to write a poem."

"A poem?"

Ms. Bustier nodded, "The poems being based on a Greek Myth ." she explained, "Your poem should include characters from the story and give a symbolic meaning behind the myth.", she passed out the instructions to the class, "At the end of the week you'll each give a presentation on your work.", it sounded simple enough. There was already a topic, so that made things easier to make out

"And before anyone asks this is partnered assignment and I will be picking your partners.", she said taking out her clipboard, " and began making teams, "You'll each be in groups of three..."

Nathaniel, Mylene, and Kim

Sabrina, Rose, Ivan

Kitsi, Alya, and Lila.

Chloe, Max, and Juleka

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino

"You are to work in your groups and present on any Greek myth.", just as long as everyone did their fair share, "Any questions?"

'Yeah, can I be put in a new group.', Kitsi was not happy with her group. Not one bit.

"Ms. Bustier?", Chloe raised her hand, "I would feel better working with Adrien in my group."

"I told you, Chloe, the groups cannot be changed.", she said, "You'll each have to come together and work as a team on your presentation."

"Each group will be responsible for equal parts of the assignments.", she said, "Now everyone goes to your and discuss your project.", on the instruction, students got up from their seats and went to respective areas around the room. After a moment of thinking and prepare herself, Kitsi got up from her seat and went over where her partners were waiting. Apparently not long since Lila was already chatting about, what else, another amazing story. And of course, the blogger looked enthralled in every detail

'Kami help me.', she prayed that this project went by quickly and without much incident.

Setting her stuff on the table she made her presence known to the two. Or at least she tried too.

"As I was saying. We need to pick a myth to present on.", that was the simple part of the assignment, "Madame Bustier gave us a list.", it was rather short, but with a lot of good quality myths and figures to use.

"Did you guys have any favorites?", if she had, to be honest, she would want to do a presentation on Icarus. She felt a rather close bond with the character for some reason.

"Well, I think we should do the story of Helen of Troy.", the face that lost a thousand ships.

"Of course you would.", she mumbled in Japanese. Leave it to her to want to do a myth about a woman who started a war. Still, it was a good myth to use.

"Alya what do you think?", she was the deciding vote in this. If she chose something different, they would need to find a compromise on the topic. After a brief discussion and short debate, they decided to pick Helen of Troy.

"Alright, now we need research the topic, write a poem, and do a presentation.", which didn't seem too hard. And between the three of them, they should be able to finish the poem by tomorrow, "Let's say we meet in the library to get some notes.", she suggested the meet during the study period in order to get a head start on the poem and maybe come up with some ideas for the presentation.

"So how are we going to present it?" , again it felt like she was talking to herself when she saw the two girls again starting another conversation.

'Kami give me strength.'

As class went on Kitsi found herself shifting between actually studying and trying to bring her partner's head down to Earth. She didn't exactly know, or care, what they were talking about. But, she knew it wasn't about their presentation. By, the end of the class, as students packed up for the next hour, she suggested that they meet in the library later that day to work on their group project. Whether or not they would be there was completely not up in the air since neither of them officially confirmed.

* * *

In the courtyard...

Sitting on the bench, Kitsi took in the air. It was mildly crisp today, a break from the spring heat that had been plaguing Paris on and off for the past month or so.

'Maybe I should've stayed home.' she had only been to one class so far. It wasn't so bad if listening to her classmates talking and acting like she wasn't there. This was going to be painful.

' _Everyone was worried about you.'_

She would just have to last for another day or so. Ame and his band members would be off to their next concert by the end of the day tomorrow. And she could probably spend more time with her brothers.

"You okay Kit?" she heard Whissp ask.

"Fine." she took in another breath. She just needed a moment to herself. She would even take an akuma attack just to blow off some steam. It seemed like forever since she last fought one. That being the last ones were an ice cream man and her own brother.

She needed something to take her mind off of everything.

 _If I told who I was could you see me_

 _In the light, I wish you would_

 _Before the darkness takes my heart_

 _And the guilt tears me apart_

 _And drags me further down_

 _To drown_

 _Into the depths of these lies_

 _How I tried_

 _To tell you the truth_

 _It's just no use_

 _Much too late_

 _So I'll accept my fate_

 _And the blame_

 _Cause I know_

 _Tomorrow_

 _You won't remember me_

 _Remember me_

 _In the end_

 _I'll just fade away_

 _Don't worry I'll be just fine_

 _I'll be just fine_

It was the song her brother had been working on for a future album. She peaked at the lyrical sheets on her brother's laptop. She didn't mean to...okay she did. It was just so tempting to see what her brother had been working on.

Perhaps she just wanted something to take her mind off of everything. Maybe after school, she could do more patrolling or even do some shopping in the city. She hadn't been home in a while and she was sure Andrew and everyone would be wondering where she was. She should call to her house and let them know she was okay. Maybe call Austin to pick her up after school since her brother's dropped her off this morning.

"You sure you're okay?", Whissp continued to press.

"I'm..." she paused on the last word, her eyes expression betraying her, "I'm just - disappointed." she sighed leaning into her hands, "It seems like nothing I do is going right. Everyone seems to have forgotten about me." and she didn't even know why, "I thought things would be different, but..." she exhaled.

She felt her kwami's hug her neck. The mix of cold and warmth of her skin comforted her.

"I'll be okay.", she smiled for reinsurance. Standing up she picked up her back-up and giving a quick glance up towards the sky. Seeing the sun brightly shining, she gave a small smile and headed off.

* * *

In the library...

"Plagg you can't go flying off like that." Adrien scolded the mischievous cat who suddenly bolted from his pocket and into the library for some reason, "Are you trying to get caught?"

"Shh, this is a library remember." he reminded, "Plus I did get you away from that girl didn't I?", he swore he couldn't take much more of the needles talking and obvious flirting, "Plus look over there." he pointed.

"Kitsi.", she must be studying. She was sitting at one of the tables, a couple of books next to her.

"Now's your time to talk to her.",Plagg advised.

"I can't just go up and talk to her." Adrien tried to explain, "I mean it looks like she's busy."

"You chicken." Plagg teased, "Just use some of that Agreste charm."

"Plagg.", he grumbled, "Just hide before someone sees you.", he opened his jacket for the kwami to hide. They were still in school and someone could see him.

Now all he had to do is figure out is the current problem.

Talking to Kitsi.

* * *

"I'm sure I saw her come in here." Marinette walked through the shelves, "Where is she?", looking around Marinette was sure she spotted Kitsi walking into the library. After a quick search, she luckily located her sitting at one of the tables.

"There she is." Tikki whispered seeing Kitsi at the table, "Now's your chance to talk to her.", Tikki suggested.

"What if she's upset with me? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Maybe, but..." she peeked back toward Kitsi who was still looking through her notebook, "What do I even say to her? What if I bring up something and she gets angry because she becomes triggered and she gets akumatized and it will be all my fault!" she was freaking out, "I don't want to have to fight Kitsi. Akumatized or otherwise." just the thought of it was enough to make her uneasy.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to stop being your friend", Tikki said, "I'm sure once you talk to her all your worrying will have been for nothing.", Tikki offered, "She's your friend." Tikki reminded.

"Whatever happens, you shouldn't let fear keep you from making up with a friend." she advised, "Just talk to her. Speak from your heart and you'll reach hers."

Marinette gave a nervous smile, "Alright I'll do it. I'll go and talk to her. Apologize and hope for the best." she said trying to boost her confidence. She would talk to her. She could do this!

"That's the spirit Marinette." Tikki smiled at her partner's resolve to smooth things over with a friend, "Just remember to speak from the heart."

"Right!" as she prepared to set forward she felt a churn in her stomach, "I don't think I can do it." she went back into her hiding place.

"Oh Marinette..." what was she going to do with her. She couldn't understand what was so hard talking to someone. Especially a friend. Looking at Kitsi she observed the student carefully. Perhaps it was the aura she sometimes gave up. Like her holde currently clinging to the bookshelf in order to calm her nerves, Kitsi was energetic and gave off a wide variety of energy. She could be positive and happy, goofy, but also fierce, a bit dramatic, playful and at the worst random where she ended up switching languages without even knowing it. On a bad day, the girl could be rather discerning, a quiet anger that was at points worse than actual anger showing.

For a good minute or so Tikki watched the girl sit at the desk and work in one of the books she had gotten off the shelves.

Marinette looked from behind the bookshelf at her classmate who still hadn't spotted her, thankfully.

"What should I do?", she questioned herself still debating about the talk that was about to happen. Hopefully. What should she even say?

* * *

Back at the table, Kitsi had been going through the book she found on electric wiring. It was the general basics, but it did give a good idea for small projects like lighting. It was was study break, so she had a good hour before next class. And since her partners were running late she decided to do something to pass the time.

"I did that. Did that too.", she must have crossed some kind of wire to make the lights so bright in the compact, "Maybe I should call Itsuki." she contemplated, knowing her brother might have a better understanding of where the wires were supposed to go, "I really don't get this.", with a sigh, she placed the book down and went back to her sketchbook. If she couldn't get the wiring right she might have to rethink the glowing aspect of the compact, "Maybe if I try reworking this...", as she continued to read through the book she couldn't help this feeling she was being watched.

With a shrug, she continued to look through the book for simpler answers.

'Still don't get it.', closing the book, Kitsi stood up and went to go and place the book back, not even a second after she got up there was a sudden...

' **Crash!'**

With a silent gasp Kitsi looking back to see that not only was there a book cart turned over, a number of books thrown to the ground, but there were two familiar bodies on the floor among the mess.

"Marinette? Adrien?", Kitsi blinked seeing her two classmates on the floor, "What are you guys doing?" she questioned.

"Marinette?"

"A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked, "I mean…hey you." She gave a nervous grin seeing her classmate and secret.

'Here we go.'

"Sorry about that." Adrien apologized.

"N-No it was my fault", she insisted, "I -walking wasn't watching going where."

"?"

"I mean I'm clumsy." She blurted out, before slapping herself in the face.

Kitsi rolled her eyes at this display. Even most of the anime's she watched didn't have this many clueless characters.

"Do you two need a moment?", Kitsi said rather absently but did its job to pop the moment and remind the two they were currently on the floor of the school library.

Both classmates silenced hearing Kitsi speak.

"You're actually speaking to us," Adrien noted as he got up from the floor, helping Marinette along the way.

"Don't mind me.", Though they rarely did, "I'll just…" she looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Wait!", they both said at the same time, "I wanted to talk to you.", the looked at each other in surprise.

"You do?", she sounded doubtful at the other's words, "Why?" she gave a look of suspicion and a by of confusion.

"Well about the...project."

"You mean the poem?"

"Yes." they nodded.

"Well, I don't know how much help I can be.", considering they obviously had different subjects, "Plus aren't you two in the same group?", hence they should be working.

"Then we can study. Together."

Without much of a confirmation, the two sat down at the table in the two seats adjacent to Kitsi. Kitsi felt she should say something, but something in her mind told her to leave it alone. She had too much stuff on her mind and she needed to focus.

So the three sat at the table for what seemed like the longest moment. There was nothing, but silence between the three students. Two of which were still debating about why they had been in the library, not expecting to see the other. Not only was it a bit tense, it was also awkward.

Now it was a waiting game of who would speak first. If there was any speaking. While Kitsi seemed calm for the most part as she worked on her poem. Adrien and Marinette couldn't be more nervous. Especially knowing whatever they said the other person would know about it too.

'Why is Adrien here?', Marinette thought nervously, 'Tikki was wrong, this is much worse!' if she tried to apologize to Kitsi, Adrien would figure out what she had done and never want to speak to her again. He would think she's nothing but a fanatic. A stalker fan and get a restraining order against her.

'This is bad. This is so bad. This is what I get for I get for listening to Plagg.', Adrien scolded himself. Plus, now Marinette was there too. She was probably checking on her friend, being the sweet person she was. When she finds out what he said to Kitsi, she'll think he's nothing more than some spoiled rich kid who doesn't care about people's feelings. It was the gum incident only much worse.

'These two.', Kitsi glanced between her two classmates, 'They're probably thinking about each other's reaction to each other.', poor oblivious fools. Turning back to her book she continued in her personal study. At the rate this was going it was going to be awkward either way and at least she would get some level of silence. In all honesty, she didn't really know why they were even there. The library was a place to study true. But, by the way, she was acting they wanted to talk to her. But, because of the other's presence, they couldn't find the nerve to even speak.

So the table was nothing but awkward stares and the occasional turning of a page on Kitsi's part. When it looked like someone would talk it would become lost in small murmurs and rambling.

"So...the project. How far have you gotten?", he looked to Kitsi who didn't answer right away. Focused more on the book in front of her. However when she looked at Adrien he quickly turned to look at Marinette, "Marinette?", he added the last part as though he was talking to his big tailed classmate.

"Oh not that far. Still...rudying. Studying!", that's what she means to say, "And you?"

"Same."

'This is going nowhere.', standing up Kitsi headed back to find a different book. Leaving the table, Marinette and Adrien were still seated, awkwardly speaking while trying not to let the other know what they were doing in the library.

When she returned she had a different book on Greek myths and after flipping through the book she found the page on the story she had been given to write about.

'Helen of Troy.'

Now she just had to turn it into a poem. Simple.

"Having some trouble?", Adrien asked seeing Marinette staring at the paper with nothing written.

"Oh...yeah.", she blushed a bit, "I'm trying to write a poem about our topic."

"I know. Poetry isn't exactly my strongest topic.", Adrien admitted. Though Marinette seemed to think otherwise.

"What about you Kitsi?"

Kitsi peered up from her paper.

"I'm sure you won't have any problem with this assignment.", it sounded like a compliment. Was it?

"I guess.", it wasn't that hard in perspective, "Though wish we got something less complicated than Helen of Troy.", did they even know how long and intricate that story was?

"Is it that long?"

"If you don't count a love triangle, a war, slayings, a heel as a weak point, and the underworld.", then no it wasn't long, "It would probably go faster if I had a little help.", like her two partners who were now fifteen minutes late.

But speak of the devil, after about five minutes the rest of her group finally decided to appear.

"Where have you two been?", Kitsi questioned. No doubt upset with the girl's lateness, "We have a project to finish before tomorrow.", Kitsi reminded. And so far only part of the work had been done.

"Don't be such a downer.", Lila said, "I was helping Chloe. Her poor nose is still throbbing."

Kitsi rolled her eyes, "Anyway I managed to finish the poem. Where're the pictures?", she asked.

"Pictures?"

"Remember. You get the pictures for the presentation and we all bring notes to make the poem.", it's was the parts they had chosen to complete. As per the assignment, Speaking of which, "Where're the notes?", she looked to the Italian girl.

"I must have forgotten it on my laptop.", she shrugged innocently.

"Me too.", though Alya seemed a bit more apologetic.

'Okay.'

"Fine.", she wasn't going to argue, "We also need to talk about the presentation. Alya since your good with the computer you can work the pictures, Lila can narrate the story, and I'll finish by reading the poem."

"So how far have you gotten with your project?", Lila asked Adrien.

'Like I'm not even here.'

"Um, well, me and Marinette we're working on the poem.", he said. Adding that he was working with Marinette in his group, "We're a little stuck."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you.", Lila complimented Adrien, batting her eyes.

"Alright let's try to focus here.", Kitsi cut in getting nauseous with the girls obvious floating, "Anyway we need to figure out the presentation.", she thought for a moment, "Maybe we should make a script."

"Looks like you have everything planned out.", Adrien commented.

"I guess.", though with these new developments she had to rework somethings now that they had missing pieces from the project.

"Aren't you making this a bit more complicated than it needs to be?", Lila commented.

"What was that?", Kitsi looked to the transfer student.

"I'm just saying you're making this assignment too complicated."

"We have to do a presentation tomorrow.", and they hadn't even gotten started, "I would also appreciate the more relevant input.", like actual information, "Have you done any research on Helen of Troy?", which she seemed so avid to have them present on.

"Of course.", she said, "I just think you're taking this a bit too seriously."

"And you're not taking this seriously enough.", she said in Japanese, "I just want us to be prepared to present on Friday.", and get a passing grade.

"Who was Helen of Troy?", Marinette asked out of the blue.

"Helen of Troy was known as the woman who launched a thousand ships.", for her beauty many went to war just to retrieve her, "She was thought to be the most beautiful woman in the world. After she was kidnapped by the Prince of Troy, Spartan armies went to get her back.", resulting in a war and many lives lost in the fray, "It is a story of love, tragedy, and war.", she illustrated.

"Sounds interesting.", Marinette commented seeing the way Kitsi spoke about the legend. It looked like she had really been doing her homework.

"Wow, Kitsi I'm impressed. You're going to ace this assignment.", Adrien said. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"...Domo.", she said with a small smile of appreciation, 'Though we still have to finish the poem."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with a great project.", Adrien commented, "You have a good sense about these things."

"Quick on your feet.", Marinette added.

"Uh, thanks.", what was going on with those two? They were complimenting her. It wasn't bad, just a bit...odd.

"Es cusi. But, don't we have a say in this? This is a group project.", Lila voiced, annoyed that she was being ignored, "I think we should have a say in how this presentation is done.", she included herself and Alya.

"Everyone is involved.", or they should be, "But, we're still missing some key pieces to finish the poem.", that other members in the group were supposed to get, "If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.", because so far the only thing her partners were focused on was boys and phones. She was getting more feedback from Adrien and Marinette.

"Alya, any thoughts?"

"Actually I think we should do something like a short film.", she suggested.

"A short film?", that seemed like something that would get them points for creativity, "But, I think Ms. Bustier just wants a poem."

"Yeah. But it will have a good set, effects, and cool costumes.", they could recreate the entire story of Helen of Troy, "Cool right?"

"That does sound cool.", on paper and in thought, "But, maybe we should take a step back."

"Are you saying Alya's idea isn't good?", Lila said as though Kitsi had just dismissed her idea completely.

Kitsi shook her head, "No. I'm saying we don't exactly have the time schedule to recreate the entire story of Helen of Troy.", they only had until tomorrow. Which was only a few hours away, "Plus we would need to find a set, props, actors." she listed off, not counting the editing that would need to be done, "Do you know how long the story is?"

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea.", Lila said to compliment Alya.

'And I think I'm going to throw up.' , obviously, this was just a way to manipulate Alya to keep her on their side.

"And where exactly are we going to get all this stuff?", the set was one thing. But, they would need a number of props and extra's just to get the feel of battle. And there was a lot of it in this story.

"Alright, ladies let's calm down.", Adrien stepped in, "Maybe there's a compromise."

"Adrien stay out of this.", this was between the group.

"Don't get upset with him. He's just trying to be helpful."

"Well, I..."

"This is still a three-person group project.", she held up three fingers, "And so far we haven't even done that.", they couldn't even agree on what they were doing, "Ms. Bustier wants a poem. Not some overhyped production that would take literally weeks to do.", even if she was one to push limits and think outside the box. Even she had to be realistic at times.

"So, why don't we focus on the poem.", it was the biggest part of the assignment, "Did you at least write out a draft?"

"Did you?", not the best comeback, "I have no problem doing this assignment. Being close friends with musicians I'm sure this won't be that hard."

And of course, she had to brag. It was always Jagged this and Rain that. She had half a mind to tell her off and knock her hard off that sand structure she called a pedestal. And given what she knows it would be so easy.

In fact, the only person that seemed relatively impressed with the girl's statement was Alya.

"Yeah, that's really..."

"Amazing!", Alya said excitedly.

'Kami help me.', she didn't know how many times she would have to say that today.

Even Marinette and Adrien could see Kitsi's frustration with her partners who weren't exactly focused on the project as need.

By the end of study hour, the poem itself was...progressing. Though Kitsi seemed to have been doing the majority of the note taking since Alya seemed busy with something on her phone and Lila was talking to Adrien, who had itched rather close to Marinette. Who, didn't seem to mind the contact? Yet, surprisingly Alya wasn't helping the situation considering she knew Marinette liked Adrien. And Lila was flirting with him.

At one point Kitsi had to step in, reluctantly, and sit between the two. They were there to study, not flirt or work on their phones. Which led to her taking Alya's phone. And placed it on the desk. She was tired of her partner's not working. She was getting more support from Adrien and Marinette, then her own partners. Which made her wish she had been put on a team with them.

* * *

At the studio...

Now that everything was calming down in the city it was time to clean up and start on a new project. With the final day of RVER's Paris date had come, it was time to clean the studio of all projects and prepare for the next. Studio hands went to work packing away posters and items used for the concert. For the Inari triplets, it was cleaning up the set from Kitsi's surprise. Only this time they had a bit of help, bringing in some other studio hands to take down the tower.

On the other side of the studio, RVER was doing one of their last sessions in Paris. They were recording 'Burn Brighter', as a special copy and had been given use of the recording area to lay down the track. And couldn't be disturbed. And with Rhino at the door it was doable.

"Alright let's try to finish this before lunch.", even if it was technically their mess, even Hitoshi didn't want to spend the entire day on this. He still had to go home, shower, and meet back at the main house for Ame's goodbye dinner.

A tap on his shoulders took him from the project. Gazing to the back he saw Itsuki.

"What's up It's?", he asked, but gazing to behind his twin, he could figure it out.

'You have got to be kidding me.', of all the things.

"Can I help you?", he questioned the heiress, who still didn't get the picture that she wasn't wanted in the studio. For multiple reasons.

"I've come to see Rain.", of course, "As the daughter of the Mayor and owner of the Le Grande Paris, I wanted to personally thank Rain and his band for their amazing performance in Paris."

"Yeah.", he tsked, "Unfortunately he and band are unavailable at the moment."

"Unavailable?", she didn't sound too happy to hear that, "Even for their biggest fans.", she batted her eyes at him.

"Nope.", he deadpanned making a buzzing noise beforehand, "The band is busy. And no one can see them."

"Well, that's pretty rude.", Chloe said, "I'm not sure my father would be happy about the way you're talking to me."

Hitoshi didn't seem phased though, "Do what you gotta do.", he challenged back, "But, if I have to go back and disturb the band and Rain's important project. Your 'daddy' is really not going to be happy.", and seeing as Rain and the band was a widely loved band. To be disrespected by the Mayor of Paris because his daughter would rub certain people the wrong way.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. But, you still can't see the band.", he wasn't going to be the one to deal with this mess, "You'll have to wait until their session is over."

"And when will that be?"

He didn't have to tell her that.

"Your guess. The band could be in there all day.", he said, "Unless you have an emergency...", and being overly privileged brat wasn't an excuse, "Then you'll have to consult the band's manager or the bands assistant.", both of which were at the hotel.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I see Rain.", she folded her arms.

"Well, I hope you brought some good reading material and cleared your schedule. Because you're going to be waiting.", because until the back door opened. No one was going inside.

"Excuse me?", a new voice said. A woman in a black and red outfit, holding a tablet, came walking towards them. On said tablet was the voice of an older man with a stoic expression

"And who are you?", Hitoshi questioned.

"Gabriel Agreste.", he said calmly, "This is my assistant Natalie.", he introduced the woman holding the tablet.

"Okay.", not something he was expecting, "And how can I help you?", he cocked his head a bit.

"I'm here to speak to Rain.", he said, "We need to discuss plans for the fall line. I require measurements for him and his bandmates."

"Of course.", everyone was here to see him, "Well Mr. Agreste. Rain and band are a bit busy at the moment.", he looked at the moment, "He should be out in about five minutes."

"I see."

"Hold on.", Chloe voiced, "I thought you said Rain would be busy all day."

"No. I said he could be busy all day.", he corrected, "Bands need to break for lunch too.", and there's was in less than three minutes.

"If you'll just wait a moment he won't be long.", he assured.

"And why couldn't I see him?", Chloe questioned.

"Because you don't have any business to.", the moments she was around him she was acting like a fan. And not the good kind, "These are the bands and studios rules. No seeing or bothering the clients for anything other than business."

"If you want you can head back.", the light was off so the session was on break for the moment, "The band's manager should be there too."

"Very well. Natalie.", without another word, the two...well one and a tablet were escorted to the back. When Chloe and Sabrina attempted to follow, but Hitoshi stopped them and told them to wait up front.

Earning another leer from the girl.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is your refusing to let me see Rain.", she stated.

"Well tough luck. No fans or unauthorized personnel are allowed.", he didn't know why he had to keep explaining this to the girl.

"Well, I am not 'some fan'.", she said offended, "Rain and I happen to be close. Can any fan say they've had lunch with him? Or that they've had him stay at their home. I think not."

Hitoshi gave a short huff, "Listen, kid, I don't have time to debate about what level of fan you are.", cause at this point it was becoming redundant, "Now for the last time either stay put and wait. Or do us both a favor and leave.", he pointed towards.

"I'm not going anywhere.", until she saw Rain she would wait there for as long as she wanted too.

"Fine.", no skin off his nose, "Just stay to the side and keep your voice done. Some of us are actually trying to work.", even with the warning the blond continued to voice her offense at her treatment and would even throw her father into the mix. Raising her voice to uncomfortable levels.

"What is going on out here?", a voice questioned seeing a number of people, he knew weren't employees, in the studio. He heard a number of voices overlapping each other. He tried to ignore it, but with the arguing not halting he decided to investigate.

"Hi, Rain! Remember me.", Chloe sang waving to the singer.

"Explain." he looked to Hitoshi with a less than impressed look on his face.

"Don't look at me.", if he had it his way no one would get into the studio. But unfortunately, the mayor's daughter kept using her father's name to barge in whenever Rain was there, "Give me permission I will tape her mouth shut.", he said in Japanese.

But Rain just shook her head, "Still why are 'they' here?", he looked to Chloe and Sabrina.

"I don't get it either.", and right now he didn't want to. But, the fact this girl and her friend kept barging into the studio was beginning to get on his nerves. The only reason she even came was that their eldest brother was there. Other than that it was usually a bit quieter without the girls squawking. He had told them that Rain was unavailable. But they were persistent.

Frustratingly persistent.

"Did you need something, Ms. Bourgeois? We are in the middle of a project.", yet they were on break, but it was still interrupting.

"Well, I heard you were here in the studio working on a 'special project'.", and so she came to visit.

"We are.", but how did she find out?

"I also wanted to see you.", she added excitedly.

"And now you have.", Hitoshi said, "Now you can leave."

But Chloe only leered at him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting.", Akihiko said walking towards the group, "It seems Rain has a visitor.", he motioned toward the girl next to him. She looked to be about their sister age.

"How can I help you, miss..."

"May. May Dusia.", she introduced herself to the singer, "I-It's nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

"I ran into her outside.", Akihiko had met her while he stepped outside to stretch his legs. And after speaking he invited her inside, "I hope it's not a problem."

"No it's fine", he trusted his siblings and preferred when people didn't just come unannounced without reason. As he glanced at May he happened to notice the golden clips in her hair, "Your hair-clips."

Sabrina gave a small gasp, "Chloe don't those look like...?"

"Quiet Sabrina.", Chloe hissed at her friend. She already knew. Those were her hair-clips. The same design except with a golden outline that stood out against her light brown hair.

"They compliment you very well.", he said, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get them?"

"Oh um...my friend made them for me.", May said with a blush that the singer had noticed them and complimented them so openly. She had gotten a few compliments here and there, even from Perci. It was rather embarrassing, but in a way she liked it.

"I'm also a fan of her work too.", he showed her the shades he was wearing, "I always enjoy seeing her new projects."

"Wow.", she looked at the green and black sunglasses and couldn't help noting how different they were.

"Now that you mention it they do look like something Kit would make.", Akihiko seemed to agree to see the gold wing clips. But, the brother's definitely recognized them. Perhaps that was the reason the brother didn't mind letting her come into the studio.

"Kit's skill is improving.", Hitoshi commented and Itsuki nodded.

"I agree her technique is getting better.", Rain commented.

"You know her?", Chloe questioned out loud. More towards how Rain seemed to know her and spoke as though they had known each other forever. And now he was not only complimenting her work but was also wearing something she made.

"Kitsi is very close to me." Rain said rather fondly, which again surprised the heiress.

"Really?"

Rain nodded, "I always enjoy meeting new friends of hers.", he looked to May who blushed from the compliment.

"W-Well you know she and I are in the same class together." Chloe began, "She made the same hairclips for me." Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"She did?"

"Of course. Obviously, anyone would want to copy anything worn by yours truly.", Chloe said, "They look great on me. Practically dazzling."

"I don't see any clips.", they noted that the heiress wasn't wearing anything like the ones May had.

"Well, that's because I'm...having them cleaned.", she said, "The point is they are one of a kind original. Only owned by me."

"Of course they were.", Hitoshi didn't buy it. Hs sister was generous, but not enough to give someone like here something she made. At least not for free.

"It's true. They complimented my hair much better, no?", she gave her ponytail a flip.

"..."

"So Ms. May how can I help you?"

"Oh well, Kitsi asked me to meet her at the studio. I'm helping her with a project from school.", she explained, "I brought a couple of books on Greek Mythology.", she was hoping to do more, but she was still needed at the museum.

"She told me her brothers were here. So I was hoping I could deliver them.", and they could deliver to Kitsi for her.

"That's very kind of you Ms. May.", her brother's excepted the books from the young girl.

"N-No problem.", she stammered a bit, "Kitsi's done a lot for me, so...I want to be someone she can depend on.", because that's what friends did for each other. When one was in trouble, friends were there to help see them through.

And her brother's seemed to agree.

"I can see why Kit likes you.", the brother's commented.

"Oh, um, thank you.", May said with a modest smile, "I wanted to help. I know she was feeling down the past couple of days. But, when I talked to her she sounded happier.", she beamed a bit.

"It's nice of you to be concerned.", Akihiko smiled, "It's good meeting our sister's friends.", he commented, "Come to think of it your one of the first ones to actually introduce themselves to us."

"Really?", May gave a small look of surprise.

"Come to think of it didn't Kitsi's class come to the studio last week?"

"Yeah, but they were more interested in meeting Rain. None of them really paid us any attention.", Hitoshi commented.

"Still, it was still nice to meet you May.", Akihiko commented.

"It was nice to meet you too. Kitsi is lucky to have four wonderful brothers like you all.", she gave a small squeak sound before covering her mouth.

"You need to get your glass checked?", Chloe commented by the fact that May has said Kitsi's 'four' brothers, even though she only had three by most people's knowledge.

"Actually Ms. Bourgeois Kitsi does have four brothers.", Rain corrected holding up four fingers.

"R-Right! I mean...I meant Kitsi has four wonderful brothers. I was thinking of her eldest brother and got carried away. Because he's not here.", she rambled, "Not that Rain couldn't make a good big brother. I'm sure any girl...or boy would like a sibling like him. Right?", May suddenly felt awkward with so many eyes on her.

"Well anyway please give my regards to Kitsi and that I hope her project goes well. I also want to say your song was amazing."

"Song?", Rain cocked his head a bit in question.

"!", May went wide eye, "Not you! I meant the song Ame, her older brother, it was really sweet and the lights and tower...", she rambled, "I'll show myself out.", she squeaked before back away and ended up at a wall. Possibly flustered by her rambling.

Chloe gave a small snort, "What a dork.", she commented, "So Rain where were we?", she looked to the singer who seemed to more focused on talking to the triplets.

"Well, that was nice. Coming all this way to help Kit with her homework.", Akihiko commented.

"I like her.", Hitoshi seemed to like May.

Itsuki nodded.

"True. May seems like the type Kitsi likes.", Rain commented, "I wish I could have met more of her friends."

"You know.", Chloe suddenly appeared at Rain's side, "I happen to close friends with her.", she said.

"You...are?"

"Of course. We're like besties.", she claimed.

But the brother's didn't seem to buy it. May was one thing. But Chloe was...something else.

"In the fact that's the reason she gave me my hair clips. Because of how close we are."

"And again I point out you aren't wearing any hair-clips.", Hitoshi pointed out.

"Also I don't believe Kitsi's ever once mentioned being friends with the daughter of the mayor of Paris.", that was pretty hard to miss over.

"Well, we are.", she stated, "Which I guess makes us friends too.", she fluttered her eyes at Rain.

Rain gave a slight look of discomfort, "As I said, Kit never mentioned you as a friend.", Kitsi always wrote to them about her time in Paris. And with everything going on in the city, there was plenty to talk about. While she didn't always use the names she used details to describe people and promised that when they were together she would introduce them officially.

"I'm sure she must have said something about me.", she was her, and everyone knew who she was.

"Well, I never heard her say anything.", Hitoshi said.

"Me either." , Akihiko added.

"Nope", Itsuki shook his head.

"And in all the times we've talked you've never once talked about her.", at all. Only when it seemed convenient.

"Well if I had known you two were such good friends I would have mentioned her sooner.", she said trying to make it sound like she was surprised Rain knew Kitsi.

"I'm sure you would have.", Hitoshi commented, suspicious and doubtful of the girl's claims of being friends with his little sister.

"Of course I am. We're like best friends. She even acts my critique on all her projects.", because who had a better eye for fashion.

"Right.", the brothers said in their own way.

"Speaking of friends, perhaps we should get May-kun a gift.", Akihiko suggested, "For helping Kit.", excusing himself Akihiko seemed to glide over to the wall May was still active and brought her back to the conversation.

"May. Since you're such a good friend to our Kitsi, we like to offer you a token of our appreciation.", it was then that May was presented with a disk case.

May gasped, "This is...", she gulped, "A silver version of RVER's new cd!"

"What?!", Chloe practically screeched.

Yes, May had been given an exclusive CD of RVER's new album. The front case was even signed by all four members in their respective colors.

"Y-Your giving me this?"

"Think of it as our way of showing as thanks for helping Kitsi."

"Plus we were going to give them to her friends anyway.", but with due to circumstances they never got the chance, "Your the first one to actually have one."

"Besides Kit of course."

"Thank you! Thank you!", May didn't know what else to say.

And the brother's looked pleased that she was happy with her gift.

"Excuse me?", Chloe stepped in pushing May to the side, "Shouldn't I get a gift too? I'm a friend too.", it was only fair she got a CD too.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bourgeois, but I'm still having trouble believing you and Kitsi are friends.", even with Kitsi's friendly nature, she was usually a good judge of character. Sure there was variety in the company she kept, but Chloe was a bit outside her the range she usually associated with. Plus there were too many red flags saying they weren't friends.

"I'm telling you we are close.", depending on what her definition was on 'close' and friends' was, "I was even the first and only one to have her bee wing hair clips."

"I don't know about that.", Rize voiced in. Surprising everyone.

"What are you talking about?"

"And where did you come from?"

As it turned out Rize had decided to raid the food table and had strolled into their conversation.

Rize took a bite out of one of the buns he had been carrying, "I saw those same hair clips the other day. Must be a new trend.", Paris was the city of fashion and trends after all. For each day something seemed to catch the peoples eyes. New clothes, shoes, accessories, even perfume, and food. Whatever was hot, people wanted it.

"You saw these hair-clips?"

"My hair-clips?", Chloe seemed a little shocked or at least offended, "Impossible. I'm the only one who owns a pair of those hair-clips." or at least she did.

"Are you sure about that?", Rize wasn't exactly one for having the best observing skills. Often times going into situations without fully thinking. Which resulted in the situation become more than it had to be.

"Maybe.", he gulped, "I was out with Veil the other day. We crashed a shoot in the city. Something about clothing or something." he didn't really pay much attention. They were just chilling in the park where some shut was happening by the fountain.

"And that's where you saw the hair-clips?"

"Kinda.", he went on to say that somehow they got discovered by one of the models that were there. Who had recognized them from the band and came to talk to them.

"And who was the model?"

"Let's see...", he began to think while nibbling on the bun, "Kinda young, blond hair, green eyes..."

"Well, that narrows it down to a couple of faces in Paris."

"I think his name was Adr...something."

"Adrikins!", Chloe beamed.

"Adri...kins?"

"As in Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste. And my best friend!", she stated proudly that the model in question was the young model and son of fashion king Gabriel Agreste.

"Oh him.", the brothers seemed to remember. It was hard to forget someone whose face was nearly plastered all over Paris for some kind of ad.

"Isn't he in Kitsi's class too?", Akihiko commented.

"Don't remind me.", Hitoshi grumbled. He didn't particularly like the idea of his little sister in the same class as some 'attractive' model. He didn't have anything against him personally. His brother's intuition told him that every boy was his enemy.

"Wait so he had the hair-clips?", seem pretty odd for a someone like him to have a pair of hair-clips like that.

Rize shook his head as he finished off another bun, "Not him. It was some girl he was with."

"A girl?"

"What girl?", Chloe demanded to know.

"Probably another model.", Akihiko offered. It wasn't uncommon for models to work together.

"Don't know. But, she was kinda close to him.", in that she kept her arm interlocked with his. Though he didn't seem comfortable with the close contact, "She's the one who had the hair clips."

"And what did this girl look like?"

Again Rize began to think, "Olive green eyes, light brown hair, and I think she was about the same age as the blond."

"Again not that many options.", who knows how many girls with that description were in Paris. Especially if they were models.

"Veil asked about the hair-clips. The girl told her they were some kind of specially made pieces by some big Paris designer.", he remembered her talking about how she had gotten them handmade just for her by a famous Paris designer who thought they would look well on her.

"A famous Paris designer?", something about that didn't sound right. Especially since the brothers knew their little sister made them. And so far Chloe and May were the only ones she appeared to have given them to.

"Ridiculous!", Chloe voiced drawing attention to her, "This has to be a joke. I'm the only one who has those hair-clips! If anyone is being copied is me!"

"Do you know anything else about this girl?", Rain asked his bandmate.

"Not really. The girl was talking so much I had to phase her out.", mostly because she went between a fan to talking about herself in length. From her parents being diplomats, being friends with superheroes, "I think the last thing I remember her saying was something about her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?", that didn't sound unusual.

"I didn't care much either.", he shrugged biting into the bun, "Veil doesn't think so either. The blond didn't look too happy with her.", especially the way she always seemed to try and get close to him.

"You mean my Adrien?". Chloe didn't look happy with what she was hearing, "Are you saying this 'model' thinks he's her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. After she went into detail about how they met and he 'fell for her', my brain un-jacked.", to spare him the images.

Chloe fumed. If possible she would be snorting steam at this point. Sabrina tried her best to fan her, but it looked like the fuse had already been lit.

"And there's nothing else you know about this girl?"

"Eh, I think.", he thought, "I think she might have been foreign. Said something about being.", he munched on the bun, "Italian."

"Italian?"

"Well that doesn't help anything.", which brought the conversation to a halt.

"Okay models, hair-clips, I don't care.", Hitoshi voiced having grown tired of the conversation, "We don't have time to waste on this."

"Right.", they were on limited time, "Rize let's get back to the studio." they still had a few hours before they had to leave for the airport and Rain wanted to finish his project before then.

Hitoshi cracked his knuckles absently, "Let's get this done."

"You two will have to leave."

"Hold on!", Sabrina suddenly called out. Drawing attention to her. In any situation, especially one involving Chloe who looked to be moments from snapping at someone, she would stay in the background and provide support. This time, however, she felt a suspicious tickle in her senses that told her she might know who the guitarist was talking about.

Taking out her tablet she began scrolling through her phone and into her gallery. Once she found a picture she was looking for she went over and showed it to Rize.

"Is this the girl you saw?"

The male looked at the picture in an overanalyzing manner and after swallowing the last of the pastry he replied,

"Yep. That's the girl.", he confirmed. While he may not be observant, he almost never forgot a face.

"Who is that?", the brother's looked at the picture on the phone of the girl Rize had seen with the young model Adrien.

"Her name is Lila. Lila Rossi."

"Lila?", the five male's exchanged looks to each other. Each one seemed confused or indifferent to the girl's identity.

"She's a new girl who transferred to Paris a couple of weeks ago.", Sabrina began to explain how the girl was a transfer at their school, while also listing off a few stories floating around about her.

"Okay, but who is she?", and why were they having this conversation in the first place? They were talking about hair clips a minute ago.

"You know Lila Rossi." she said more slowly as if to trigger a reminder, "Are you saying you don't know her?", she looked to Rain.

"Should I?", Rain didn't seem phased, "Sorry, that name doesn't sound familiar to me.", Rain had a good memory when it came to people. Even far back to the school days of his youth he remembered certain figures in his life.

"Well according to her, you and your band are super close with her.", she entwined her fingers together, "And that you wrote a song about her."

"I don't know this girl you're talking about, nor can I confirm these stories." Rain stated. It wasn't like it was new. Often time fans or other people tried to make it seem like they were close to the band. It came with the territory. And although it annoyed him at different levels he usually left it to his manager and members of the band's team to keep these rumors in check and that was his choice, "I also must correct that I wrote a song for someone close to me. But not for this girl." he didn't even know her.

"So whatever this girl is telling you is completely false."

"Oh yeah. I remember now.", or at least he remembered getting an earful from their mom after the pictures were sent to her.

"She did cause quite a ruckus.", Akihiko mentioned.

"Are you joking? My ears are still ringing.", he had to spend hours trying to figure out what happened with the photos. Only to have her assistant call back later and explain everything was fine and they were continuing with the collaboration.

"So you don't know her?"

"Nope."

"No."

Itsuki shook his head.

Rize mumbled something over his bread, which sounded like a no. And until today, Rain hadn't heard of her either.

"If this is all, we need to get back to work.", they still had a few hours before they had to leave for the airport and Rain wanted to finish his project before then.

"You two might want to stand back.", Akihiko advised, "This isn't exactly a place for unprepared individuals."

"May Itsuki will escort you to the back. You can wait there until Kitsi comes later."

"That's very kind of you, but I need to get back to the museum.", she declined, "Thank you again for having me.", with that Itsuki escorted her out of the studio.

"What about me?", Chloe questioned.

"Hitoshi I'm leaving this to you.". Rain said and took Rize back to the project in the back of the studio. Itsuki, and Akihiko in tow. Hitoshi washed his siblings leave, his eyebrow giving a quick.

"Gee, Thanks.", Hitoshi huffed not liking having the two dumped on him, "Anyway, like we said the studio isn't doing a music video. So you both will have to...leave?", looking around he found the two girls were gone.

He scratched the back of his head but shrugged it off. One less problem he had to deal with. So he headed towards the back.

Something told him today was going to be complicated.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I know I've been gone for awhile. Almost 2 months. My schedule has been hectic between work and my home life I'm finally catching a break. It also didn't help my laptop died on me and the new one I had order was defective. I'm finally catching a break to write again with a new laptop and am planning on making updates every other week. Also, kind of bummed that the Miraculous schedule got bumped back. Again. But, happy because of Miraculous Chibi.

Anyway, thank you all for your continued support and please remember to leave a review in the comment section. Enjoy!

Fox Tails: Chapter 27: Icarus Pt. 2

* * *

"I don't get it Chloe.", after leaving the studio, Chloe had been fuming. For a number of reasons. One of them being her interaction with Rain and finding out that not only was someone else wearing 'her' hair-clips', but that a certain someone had been prancing around Paris in them as her own. Snuggling up to her childhood friend and claiming to be something she was not.

"Quiet Sabrina. I'm thinking.", they were sitting in Chloe's limo heading towards the hotel, "I knew there was something wrong with the girl.", or should she say fake. She had her suspicions that the transfer student wasn't what she made herself out to be.

"I know right. How dare she! So how are we...I mean you going to get her back?", there were so many possibilities on how to do it, "Oh! Maybe send out a mass text to the entire school!", exposing her for the fraud she was.

"Oh sweet, simple Sabrina.", Chloe tsked, "Just exposing Rossi would be too easy. She's a liar after all.", and lairs knew how to spin anything to make themselves either the victim or the one in the right. Plus, even if she hated to admitted, even as a new student Lila had amassed quite a following. Mostly do to all the stories that floated around the school and captivated most of the student body. What student wouldn't be amazed with the daughter of two Italian diplomats, who traveled all over the world, and knew so many celebrities. Most of the students in their class were amazed by her stories. Sure she wasn't as popular or powerful as Chloe, in her mind, but she was getting there. So to expose one lie, wouldn't do much since most people would defend her.

But where there was one lie, there was a nest. No doubt she had practiced her craft.

All she needed to do was pull a couple and strings and Rossi and her stories would crumble to dust.

It was already confirmed that Rain knew nothing about her, so it contradicted a number of stories she told about the band. And from what the guitarist of the band had spoken about somehow she had gotten a pair of Chloe's hair-clips. The question is how?

One theory was that she had gotten them from the source. Kitsi Inari. Unlike Rossi, Kitsi's claim to her reputation was not only her design skills when it came to the accessories she made. But, also her feats of fighting against akuma's and actually holding her own. While she didn't win, she put up a fight. And people witnessed it, earning her a rather impressive view in the eyes of people.

But when it came down to it Kitsi had no connection, friendship wise, with Lila. The two were polar opposites and at times seemed to clash with each other. Kitsi never seeming too impressed with the Italian girls stories and would often dismiss them with a shrug. Lila was similar when people talked about Kitsi, but only changed the subject or came up with a new story to bring the attention back on herself. So there was a low possibility that Kitsi gave her a pair of hair-clips.

That's what she needed to look into. And it was definitely something she could use when the time was right.

And speaking of the other girl, Kitsi, there was something she was hiding too. The way Rain was speaking of her sounded more than just a celebrity speaking about a fan. There was definitely something between the two.

"So, what are you going to do with her?", she asked curious to what her friend was up to. She watched as a small smile came on the heiresses lips.

"So the little liar wants everyone to know her name.", she took out her phone and scanned through her contacts, "I'll make sure no one ever forgets her.", now all she had do was do a little research.

* * *

In the Art Room...

Kitsi was working on some of her projects. With the city rather calm and no akuma attacks Kitsi decided to destress by working on the final pieces of of a couple of projects. Her next patrol time wasn't until later that day, so she had time to actually work.

On one of the mannequins she had a belt wrapped around the waist. With a metallic finish and a honeycomb buckle. It was to be paired with the bee wing hair clips. Taking a cloth she gave the buckle one final polish before she would photograph it and add it to her growing collection.

"Almost done.", now she just needed to take a photo. Heading over to the back desks she went to get her phone from her bag. The one thing about working on bigger projects, she couldn't keep personal items close because they might get stained or damaged.

Grabbing her phone she was preparing her camera.

"I can't wait to show these to the guys.", she thought of her brothers.

"Kitsi, there you are.", came a voice. Looking to the door she saw a familiar and always welcomed face.

"Good evening, Ms. Bustier.", she greeted happily. She always liked being around the warm teacher. He energy was always soft and motherly that she couldn't help be comfortable, "How can I help you today?"

"...Well...", it was then Kitsi, in her musing of the teacher, saw she wasn't alone. Because at her side was someone else.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.'

At the teachers side was, of all people, Chloe Bourgeois. Who looked to be crying.

"Kitsi do you think I could have a word with you?", her tone was soft, but mixed with something that told Kitsi to be wary.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it.", she was not in the mood to defend herself. Again, "I haven't been near her all day.", she was not going to blamed for anything that happened to her, "I also would request the presence of a lawyer. I have witnesses."

"Kitsi your not in trouble.", Ms. Bustier said.

"I'm...not?", then why did the teacher need to talk with her with another crying student next to her. Usually, those two events happening meant someone was in trouble of something. Perhaps she was reading into the situation. Ms. Bustier was one of the few teachers, or people for that matter, who didn't bend so easily to Chloe. She diffuse situations with kindness and understanding.

"Then what's wrong?", and why was Chloe crying like she had been smacked in the face.

"Well there's a problem that I think you might be able to help out with.", she explained.

"And Bourgeois?", she motioned to the crying girl.

"It seems there was an incident.", admittedly the teacher was a bit in the dark on the situation herself. She had been at her desk grading assignments. When Chloe came in crying and before she could get the full story had asked her to come and find Kitsi.

"Incident?", she peered at Chloe who was still weeping while Sabrina tried to comfort her. Suspicious of her actual intentions she looked back to Ms. Bustier, "What kind of incident?"

So the teacher explained, in so few words, that Chloe needed Kitsi's help to fix something for her. But, was so distraught she came to Ms. Bustier to help find her and talk to her since she herself was to, upset.

For Kitsi this was both a shock and a bit of annoyance. For the spoiled girl to come seeking her help was on thing. But, she had gotten a teacher involve. And one of the nicest teachers in the school. No one could say no to M. Bustier.

"I don't know if I could be much help...", which was her way of saying she didn't want to. She would rather be in detention then have to help Chloe. And for obvious and justified reasons, "Plus I'm just so busy with...hey!"

"This belt would be perfect." Chloe looked with want for the accessory, "It's just pleading to be worn by me." and what accessary wouldn't.

"Hey!", a voice called out. The students turned to see Kitsi walking heading towards them and the mannequin, "Hands off.", she lightly slapped the girl's hand away. It seems someone had gotten over her trauma.

"Hey!", she yelped, "Rude.", she frowned rubbing her hand.

"Don't care. You don't touch.", Kitsi warned as she removed the belt off the mannequin. Seriously she turned her back for a couple of minutes and already someone was trying to touch her work. She was already in a pretty bad mood and she didn't need the drama. She came to the classroom because she thought she could work in peace, "I think I might need a bit more dark metallic amber and add some sheen on the gold casing.", she said to herself as she observed the products with consideration and critique. But as she tried to to work she felt a presence watching her.

Kitsi took a short breathe, bringing her hand up be message the bridge of her nose, "Did you need something Bourgeois?", she reluctantly asked.

"No.", she denied, "I just thought you might be interested in doing a favor for me.", she said as if it was a privilege.

"A favor?", she blinked, "Why?" she questioned suspiciously.

They showed her the ruined wing clips.

"What happened with these?, she questioned seeing the broken hair-clips, "You didn't stand a chance did you?" she said rather sadly to the broken clips. They were still so young. And as their creator she felt a special kind of connection to her work. She made them with her own hands and now they were broken. Fractured.

"How did this happen?", while she didn't care about Chloe's problems. She would at least want to know what happened to something she put her energy into.

"It was horrible.", Chloe said rather dramatically, if only to play up the sympathy aspect, "The one of kind hair-clips were maliciously broken."

"Broken?", well obviously. The question now was how.

"It seems there was an incident in gym class the other day.", which resulted in the hair-clips breaking.

'Not what I was expecting.', she was thinking of something more...theatrical.

"So you broke them in gym class? Well there's nothing I can do.", in her opinion it was one of those lessons to learn by, "This seems more like a 'you' problem."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I needed your he...hel...assistance.", she repeated, though struggling with the dreaded 'h' word.

"And I would 'love' to.", really she wouldn't, "But, I'm just so busy.", did she even know how long it took to wield and bend metal into shape. Making bases, Placing gems. Even making translucent material is not easy. In the end it was still a lot of work.

"Gomen.", guess all those fake tears were for nothing.

"You don't look that busy to me.", Chloe commented.

"Now Chloe let's be civil.", Ms. Bustier said, "Kitsi has her hands full with her work.", and she couldn't expect her to just drop what she needed to do just to help someone.

"She could still try.", she argued that Kitsi hadn't even attempted to help and had simply dropped it too quickly.

Kitsi snorted, "Even if I wanted to help you, and believe me that is a very slim, very narrow margin at this point. It's out of my hands.", Plus what would it help for her to let Chloe wear her stuff. She never gave her credit for the last project she let her wear. And now they were broken.

Kinda like her patience these past few days.

"Also I don't even like you. Why would I help you?", she began packing her project away.

"Now Kitsi that isn't nice.", Ms. Bustier stepped in.

"Well it's the truth.", she mumbled in Japanese, "Even if I wanted to help those clips take at least a week to make.", which didn't include welding, molding, bending, and shining. Plus did she know how hard it was to cut and bend silver? Obviously not.

"Then just fix these.", Chloe stated towards the remains of her hair former clips.

Was she joking, "Not happening. Everything is either cracked, broken, bent, or scraped.", she commented looking at the pieces, "Are you sure you didn't put these in a blender?" she wasn't a miracle worker and these definitely needed a miracle to fix.

"As if. Also your being rather selfish by not helping me.", she stated, "Isn't helping friends what your always on about?"

"Looks who's talking.", Kitsi snorted at the girls nerve to call her, of all people, selfish. Sure she helped people, maybe more than a person should at times, but even she had her limits.

"Now girls.", Ms. Bustier cut in with a clap of her hands, "Your letting this get out of hand. I'm sure you can resolve this issue peacefully and civilly."

"Ms. Bustier I'm all for talking things out.", when appropriate and with people she actually wanted to talk to, "But, 'she' has literally made my life a living he...", she bit her tongue for a moment, "She hasn't made it too pleasant."

"I've done nothing of the sort.", Chloe defended.

"You got me sent to the principal's office for 'assault'.", even though it was only a flick, it didn't stop her from getting suspended.

"Your still on about that? That was a long time ago."

"It was two days ago.", was her attention span that thinned, "You also got me suspended after pretending that I broke your nose.", which she didn't even apologize for. Not that she was expecting one, "And when I finally come back", without even much of a welcome back, "you threatened to call your dad and get a restraining order if I came anywhere near you.", and now for her to think they were anything close to friends was beyond even Kitsi's train of thought, "And you've been milking sympathy from everyone else.", while making Kitsi look like she straight up attacked her for no reason.

"Also why do you even care about having them or not?", she already made it clear that she could get a better pair somewhere else. Obviously she wasn't telling everything. And knowing Chloe that was a high possibility.

"I don't care.", she said, "But I'm sure you must have another pair somewhere.", knowing Kitsi she had to have made more than one of the same project. A possible upgrade or even a spare.

"Well I...", she shook her head, "I might have a pair. I might not. Bottom line, I don't have to tell you or give you anything for that matter.", she stated firmly as she folded her arms. She would give the satisfaction of an opening.

"Ms. Bustier!", she looked to the teacher.

"Well Chloe I can't make Kitsi do something she can't do.", it was unethical. Both as a teacher and as a person in general.

"But it's not fair.", Chloe argued, "I should call my father.", she threatened pouting and folding her arms.

"Now Chloe..."

"I like to see you try you spoiled rotten, silver spoon fed, pain in the a...!"

"Kitsi.", the teacher cut in before she could finish her sentence, "Can I speak with you. Outside.", though her voice was calm, Kitsi had learned not to underestimate the educator.

"Um, okay.", she wasn't going to argue. So she followed the teacher outside. But, not before warning the other two girls not to touch her things. Though as she got into the hallway she wondered if she was actually in trouble. Was it her fault she didn't like the spoiled girl and wanted nothing more to actually break her nose. It would teach her a lesson.

A bit over the top maybe. But, it would still be justified.

And yet again look where she was. About to be scolded for something. Her temper might be one of her biggest weaknesses, but it wasn't her fault. She could be calm and let things fly without much of a care. But, with everything going on this week her apathy meters were high. She just wanted one day where she could get her work done and just be left in relative peace.

Was that too much to ask.

After a short moment Ms. Bustier came out of the classroom and stood in front of Kitsi.

"Now Kitsi do you know why I called you out here?", she sounded calm, but Kiti decided to be cautious.

"Ms. Bustier, Chloe is such a...pain.", it was one of the only ways to describe the other girl, "She's been on my case for days. I refuse to even think of doing anything remotely nice for her."

"I know Chloe can be rather, difficult at times.", and that was putting it nicely, "And I know you two don't see eye to eye with each other.", even in the best of times.

"It's not just that.", Kitsi frowned a bit, "After some recent events, I think, I'm just tired of always doing things for people and then getting no respect afterward.", it was becoming to much. And the more she thought about it, the more she had to come to terms that she was trying too hard.

"Why should I have constantly have to go out of my way to do things for people who don't even appreciate what I did.", she hated to complain, she really did, but she didn't want to deal with everyone's problems.

"You aren't going to force me to help her are you?", she would like to have someone in her corner on this. And if she lost , then her time in the school might be shorter than anticipated.

Ms. Bustier gave a light chuckle, "I'm not going to force you to do anything.", reassured her student of that, "Just to do what you think is best."

Kitsi seemed relieved at this.

"Also I would like you to consider this.", the teacher began, "Sometimes it's better to be a role model and give other's love. Even if it seems they might not want to give it back.", which in Chloe's case was all the time, "Remember there are people in Paris worse than Chloe Bourgeois. All you have to do is show them a bit of love and soon they'll learn to give love themselves."

Kitsi blinked, but didn't seem fully convinced on the idea. She really just wanted some appreciation for her work.

"...I know that love can conquer almost anything.", she looked off for a moment, "But, what do you do when you feel like all the love you give isn't enough?", and you can't find the energy to love anymore or the way you used to. That in the end all you wanted to feel was spite and venom.

"Sometimes my concern for others and wanting to help puts me in some precarious spots.", like dangling off a roof of a hotel without a safety net. And in the end she had to rescue herself. Both literally and figuratively.

"It's your decision to make.", she assured, "No one can make you do something. It's all up to you who's worth the love you wish to give.", no one could force her to do something she didn't want to do. That including who she decided to help.

"Just remember you don't have to do it alone.", the teacher assured, "Your a strong person. Just know you have people who love you.", she smiled, "You'll always have someone to help you.", all she needed to do was ask.

"And that's why Kitsi's are important. Because their loyal to others.", even if others don't always show it back.

Kitsi smiled, "Arigato, Ms. Bustier.", her words made Kitsi feel...happy. They assured her that she wasn't alone. Even if she felt it. Because in the end she did have people who had her back. Like her brothers. Andrew. Austin. Whissp and Caliburr.

It was a welcoming feeling. This warmth the simmered her emotions and chased the darkness away.

"I'll think about what you said.", in her own way.

"That's all I ask.", she smiled, "Now you should probably head to class.", she suggested.

"What about Chloe?", who she guess was already listening in.

"I'll have a word with her.", if anything she could calm her down enough that she dropped her endeavours for a while and not call her father. Again, "You just go and do your best."

"Thank you Ms. Bustier!", she hugged the teacher warmly, "I'll give it my all.", she promised.

"That's all I ask.", she smiled happy to see her student calmer, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah.", she gave a couple of light stretches, "I think it's about time for a break.", she had a lot on her plate. And a break sounded really good.

"Also while I have you I wanted to talk to you about something.", she remembered, "It's about the assignment. For our presentation I was thinking of doing a song.", she said.

"A song?"

"Yeah. See my older brother is visiting Paris. He's a bit of a singer. I was hoping he could sing a song for our presentation."

"So what do you think?"

Ms. Bustier gave a small laugh, "I think that would be wonderful.", and nice having help for family, "As long as you're doing the research."

'If only she knew.'

Kitsi nodded, "I've even drawn up some lyrics.", nothing big or anything. Mostly a reprise if anything, "So is that a yes?"

"It's alright with me.", she agreed, "I look to seeing your group project."

"Sugio!", Kitsi cheered happily, "Thank you Ms. Bustier."

"This is great news.", she smiled, "You know considering I might have already asked my brothers.", she jumped the gun, "This is going to be so cool."

"Just try not to overwork yourself too much.", Ms. Bustier advised.

"...Right.", she scratched her cheek, "Speaking of which I should probably get going.",She had a full schedule and nothing was going to stop her.

"Thank you Ms. Bustier.", with one last wave Kitsi headed off.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...

"Finally finished.", Marinette breathed in relief. After nearly a day of work she had finally finished Kitsi's basket. After the less than effective method of talking, or trying, to Kitsi, Marinette came home during their study break. She decided to return to her previous idea of making a basket of baked goods for Kitsi. She was happy Kitsi had returned to school, yet she couldn't hide the guilt she felt in her chest. Something in her demeanor wasn't something she could ignore. It was like the energy had been sucked out of her. Even when she seemed to smile, it didn't seem real.

So hopefully the treats would make her feel better and get her spirits up.

The smell of freshly baked food would surely bring some energy to her. She would talk to Kitsi and hopefully get her back to normal and forgive her for snapping at her. And hopefully prevent Kitsi from snapping her in half.

Now all she had to do was deliver it.

'Ring, Ring'

She was about to greet the customer when she heard a familiar voice.

"Where is she?" looking around the corner from the kitchen, Marinette saw to her best friend Alya. It was relatively early in the evening and the bakery still had a few customers. After quickly moving to the back, away from the ears of customers, until they could talk.

"Where is who?", she questioned to see why her friend was causing such a fuss. It was one thing to be upset, but not in front of customers.

"Kitsi." Alya replied.

"Oh Kitsi. I haven't seen her in the bakery today.", which was odd because she usually stopped at the bakery after school and sometimes before school so they could walk to school together, "She hasn't even stopped by for her after school pastry.", today was a chocolate eclair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well remember how I was looking into the incident at school a couple of days ao?", she brought up what was thought to be an akuma attack that evacuated the whole school.

"Uh...yeah. What about it?"

"Well I think I got some new leads."

"How? I mean, the heroes didn't find anything. Anyone. So, why are you looking it?", she asked.

"Because people are curious. Like who was the akuma? What was there powers? And how did the heroes defeat them?"

"But, I...I mean the heroes said there was no akuma.", she reminded, "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"There's still so many questions. Like how did the akuma get out of the school without anyone seeing? It's not like any normal akumatization."

Well she had her there.

"But, still there was no akuma. So why even worry about it?", Marinette shook her head.

"Did you see the classroom? I couldn't even imagine what kind of monster Hawkmoth could have created to have done such damage."

Marinette bit her lip. She didn't like the fact of her friend referring to her other friend as a monster. Even if she didn't know, it was still rude and mean.

"Well there's no use looking into now. The akuma is gone and there's no other witnesses.", so she should just give up. For all their sakes.

"Maybe not.", Alya said, "I got a tip that there was a witnesses."

"W-What?", how could that be? The only ones who knew were her and a few others. Had someone else? No, not possible. She was sure.

"Yeah. They saw everything.", which means they could fill in the blanks of the incident.

Marinette didn't look too impressed hearing about this so called witness. It threw up to many red flags. She barely liked hearing about the incident at school. People coming up with wild theories without considering how the victim felt. In this case Kitsi.

So she didn't to change the subject, "Um, didn't you say you were looking for Kitsi?", she reminded.

"Right. I thought she might be here.", she remembered, "Tell me does Kitsi seem a bit off to you?"

"Off how?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Like does she seem more reserved than usual?", she said.

"I don't...think so.", she shook her head, "I mean she did just come back from her...um absence. Maybe that's it."

"True. Kitsi was missing all day yesterday.", she mentioned, "And, was she present when the incident happened at the school."

"Uh, I think so, I mean I didn't see her. But, she must have been.", she couldn't exactly specify. She would give to much away.

"Well I didn't see her.", and other students she talked to hadn't seen her. It was hard to miss a student like her, "And today didn't she seem a bit odd?"

"Kitsi has always been a bit odd.", for various reasons, "Also why are you asking so many questions about Kitsi?"

"Just following a lead.", she said rather covertly, "Actually do you know where Kitsi was yesterday?"

"Uh, no...not really.", she denied, "I assumed she was at home. I didn't get a chance to ask her."

"Interesting.", she had a look on her face that Marinette knew would lead to trouble.

"I wish I could help, but I'm working on a 'special' order and I have to finish it before classes start back." it was a matter of life or death.

"Well I'll still keep you informed." Alya said, "Just be sure to tune into my blog later this afternoon."

"...Right. I'll be sure to tune in."

'Ring, Ring'

"There you are!", came a new voice. The group looked to see Kitsi had entered the bakery.

"H-Hey Kitsi.", Marinette greeted. But, her attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"Where were you?", she questioned Alya, "We were supposed to meet up at the museum to learn about the Battle of between Troy and Sparta.", she had asked May, who at the last minute, had managed to set up a spot for them on the tour. Which again, was last minute. Now she felt guilty putting so much work on May.

"The museum?", she thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I sent you a message. Between you and Lila it will be a miracle if we get this project done.", she shook her head, "We we're all supposed to be going to the museum so we can get notes for the project.", she had waited after school on the steps. It was the final hours that she could use to put together their presentation for tomorrow. She had texted her partners, multiple times, that she would be waiting for them at the front of the school so they could finally have a proper meet up. With time running out they needed to get everything put together and prepare a good presentation. She had already called her brother, who was still at the studio, that the teacher had approved the idea for doing a song for the presentation.

"I waited for half an hour.", and she wasn't happy.

Alya seemed to find her memory, "Right the project I was...had an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?", she asked suspiciously.

"It was my mom. She thought my little sister's were sick and asked me to check on them.", so she rushed home and completely lost track of time.

Kitsi narrowed her eyes a bit, her eyes observing the blogger, "Well, you still could have called.", it was one thing to use her time. But, she couldn't keep pulling May from her responsibilities. Even if she was volunteering, she still had work to do and she didn't want to keep taking her away from them.

Alya gave a relieved sigh, "Sorry about that. Some things came up."

"Well lucky for us we still have time to finish the presentation.", not a lot, but possibly enough.

"Uh, what's with the rope?", the two girls noticed Kitsi was carrying rope wrapped and wound around her shoulder.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. Just some, reinsurance.", she patted the long rope on her shoulder, "Now let's get a move on. My brother's are still at the studio, we can have the whole loft to ourselves.", she had everything set up. The work space, food, and supplies, "So now if you'll come with me, we can get started."

"Right. I love to but...I um...", she began, "I have something I have to do back at the house."

Kitsi fiddled with the rope, keeping her gaze focused, "You're not trying to get out of working? Are you?"

"N-No. No. Just a quick project I need to finish.", she stammered a bit.

"Is it more important than a group project. Which I remind you requires a group.", for which she had taken the role of all three members.

"I know. But, this is super important.", she tried to explain.

"Are you lying to me?", she locked gazes with the blogger, whose own eyes trembled under the intense look of the other.

"Me? No, of course not.", she shook her head, "I just need to handle this really important, small thing and then I'll be ready to do the project. Promise.", she crossed her heart.

Maroon eyes stared at Alya and then gazed over to Marinette and Nino, who seemed just as, if not more nervous. But, under her gaze, it didn't look like Kitsi was going to buy it.

"And what is this 'project' that so important?", she questioned.

"Well it's ah...very special and important...uh?", she tried to search for the right word.

"Art project!", Marinette blurted out suddenly.

"Art project?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah.", Marinette spoke, "It's for um, art class." , obviously.

"It's a surprise project. But, super important to my blo...grade.", Alya confirmed, "Just have to make to last few touches on it and I'll be right as rain."

"Hm?", Kitsi gave an observing look to the two students. Obviously they weren't telling her the whole truth. But, between the two of them it was tricky to say who was lying to her more.

Kitsi sighed, "Fine.", she relented reluctantly, "I'll send you a message of my address. Come right after you get done. Do not be late.", she warned.

"Don't worry Alya will be there. I'll make sure of it.", Marinette promised, "In fact why don't we all go over Kitsi's house for a final study party."

"Study party?"

"Yeah. We can all work on our projects together."

"I don't know...", she was only planning on having two people at her brother's loft.

"It will be great. I mean we can all work on our projects and maybe hang out.", plus it would give a good opportunity to learn more about Kitsi.

"I guess...", there wasn't anything she can see bad about it, "Just promise not be late. I need to run back to the school. I'll see you then. Ja ne.", with that she headed off.

When she was gone the group gave a sigh of relief.

"That was...intense."

It felt like the room had gone tense and a pressure had fallen over their heads.

"Alya don't you think you should have gone with Kitsi?", Marinette spoke having witnessed her best friend lie to their classmate, "You know when she finds out you lied, it's not going to be pretty.", for any and all parties involved.

"Technically it wasn't a lie.", she pinched her fingers a bit, "I do need to finish preparing for my interview. It's going to be so awesome."

"I'm sure it will be.", but she was missing the point, "Maybe if you had, I don't know, told Kitsi what you were doing. She may have been more understanding.", instead of lying to Kitsi and risking her having her more upset then she probably was.

"Mari might be right on this.", Nino spoke, "I just looked in her eyes and it felt like I was being crushed.", like a weight had been placed on his shoulders.

"Maybe you should rethink this.", before it got out of hand.

"Don't worry everything will be fine.", she reassured, "I can go home. Finish setting up. And still have time to work on the project.", she had everything planned, "Anyway I'll talk to you later Marinette with the details.", with one final wave she headed off.

But as she watched her friend leave, she couldn't help worry that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

At the Inari Brother's Loft...

Kitsi was busy setting up for her study group date. She hadn't intended for it to be more than two people, but she had agreed. And she was a girl of her word.

She had already set out supplies, charges for their laptops, pencils, paper, some choice books on Greek Legends and Myths. And of course snacks and drinks to keep everyone energized.

"So you actually believed that story?"

"About the art project? Nope.", she shook her head, "I know that blogger was hiding something. But, I remained calm and handled it like an adult."

"With understanding?"

"Kinda.", she finished setting up the table. She mostly made her decision on instinct and a bit of leeway if she was being truthful. Deep down she wanted to believe what she was being told. That soon there would be a knock on her door and she would see the faces of her classmates. And maybe even her friends.

"Once everyone gets here we can start our projects.", she hoped, "I'm going to be positive.", as positive as she possibly could and whatever happened.

Happened.

After she finished setting up the table she went into the kitchen to prepare the final touch. Smoothies.

She had already cut up the fruit and had the blender all prepared with some premade smoothies chilling in the fridge. Now all she needed to do was finish blending and she would be already for when everyone else arrived.

'Tap, Tap'

"?"

'Tap, Tap'

"Nande...?", what was that tapping noise? It sounded like someone was tapping on glass. Stepping from behind the countertop she headed into the living room. Whissp and Caliburr had already hidden themselves away. Creeping around the room she searched around until her gaze landed on one of the windows.

'Tap Tap'

Inching closer to the window she kept her hand at her side. Carefully clenching off and on repeatedly. Making it to the window she cautiously placed her hand on window pane and bracing herself she lifted window up. Ready for whatever was on the other side.

"Bonjour!", came a familiarly chipper voice.

"Chat Noir?", yes it was the black and leather cat hero who had been tapping on her window.

"The one and only.", he smirked.

Kitsi gave a sigh of relief, "Of course. What are you doing outside my window?", she questioned seeing the hero literally nestled on the building's ledge, "Why don't you come inside.", she offered.

With his signature smile the hero was able to effortlessly maneuver through the window and into the apartment. As Kitsi went to close the window, green eyes scanned the room noting how the living room had been set up.

"Looks like someone's been busy.", he commented, "Setting up for a party?"

Kitsi chuckled a bit, "Nope no party.", she wished, "Just setting up for a study group."

"A study date? That sounds fun."

"Yes studying about Greek lore always means a good time.", she joked a bit, "No. A few people are coming over to study for a project school.", they better come.

"It looks like you got enough snacks here for ten people.", he noted seeing the spread on the table, "Are you sure it's not a party?"

"Yeah, I may have gone overboard.", she scratched her cheek, "This will be the first time I've have people over.", even if it was her brother's loft, "The last time I had a group over I was still in Japan.", she smiled a bit at the memory. Even then she probably still went overboard.

"Anyway I made a nice and open space for us to work on the project. My group can work her.", she motioned to the area around one side of the couch, "And the other group can work here."

"Other group?", he blinked.

"Yeah. Another group is going to be here too. You know Marinette, Adrien, Nino.", she revealed missing the heroes surprised look.

"Really? That's...surprising."

"I guess.", walking over to the counter she returned to cutting up fruit, "All I know is that the sooner this project is over. It will be a big weight off my chest."

"Having trouble in class?"

"Not exactly.", she took a napkin and took it across the knife. Carefully cleaning residue off the blade she placed the newly cut pieces in a container, "We were supposed to be doing a group assignment. But, I'm the one who got saddled with the work portion."

"I read the material. Took notes. Got the pictures. And made the poem along with the draft of the paper."

"What about your partners? Didn't they help?"

"If by helped you mean clicking on their phone or flirting with a member from the other group.", she mimicked her classmates actions, "Then yeah they've been super helpful.", taking the knife she chopped up some strawberries and deposited them into the blender.

"I even got my brother to help with a song for the presentation.", which at this time was probably asking to much considering her brother's schedule. But, he seemed okay with it.

"Your brother?"

"My eldest brother Ame.", she said happily, "He's a big fan of yours. And I know he would just love to meet you.", she pointed to Chat Noir.

"Well I'm paw-sitively flattered to meet a fan.", Chat smirked, "Is he here?", he had never met Kitsi's oldest brother. But, by the way she talked about him there was no doubt she cared about him.

"Actually he's with my other brothers. Hopefully taking a nap.", she mentioned, "He's had a pretty tiring couple of days and we all decided he needed to catch a few winks.", no arguments about it. Even Hitoshi scolded him about his sleeping habits. Though if they were at the studio they were probably working.

"If you want to stay a bit, I know Ame would flip to meet you.", it might be awhile before he woke up, but it would be worth it to see his expression. Again.

"Unfortunately this Chat has a prior engagement.", he said, "Sorry.", he apologized hoping he hadn't upset her.

But, while she seemed upset for a moment, she quickly found a smile, "Understood. Maybe next time.", she wouldn't press him, "Can I still interest you in a smoothie for the road? It's my bu...uncles recipe.", she offered him the fruity drink from an array of flavors.

"Maybe another time.", he declined, "Actually can I ask you a question?"

"Shot."

"Well let's say someone made a mistake and said something they shouldn't have to someone and hurt their feelings. They didn't mean too, but they don't know how to fix it. What should they do?", he asked.

"Hm? That's a tricky one.", she stirred her smoothie in thought, "Personally I like to think that if you make a mistake you should own up to it.", the longer they waited to fix it, the harder it would be to fix it, "What exactly did this person do?"

"Nothing major. Just made a quick jump to judgement.", simply put he ate his own foot, "They want to make it better, but everytime they try something it doesn't go the way they wanted."

"Take this smoothie.", she mentioned, "It's delicious and refreshing. But, say someone comes along and puts some whipped cream on it or some random ingredient in without asking."

"While it looks good at first. But soon it will melt. Even if you put more on top it won't hide that you made a bad smoothie.", and ruined the person's drink.

"So what do you do?"

"Well morally you would drink the mess you made. Reminding yourself of what happens when you try to do things without thinking or asking first." , and hopefully not do it again. Assuming the person would allow it.

"But, normally you just toss it out because it would make you sick.", because no one wants to drink a bad smoothie. Even if they were the one who made it.

"You see people are like smoothies. Sometimes you make a mistake and add something you didn't mean too."

"But, if you carefully remember your mistake and not make it again. Your smoothie should come out better."

"Okay. But, I still don't see the comparison.", and surprisingly he wanted a smoothie now.

"Look at it this way. What's your favorite things you put in a smoothie?"

Chat pondered the question for a moment, "Strawberries and maybe some blueberries and a touch of vanilla."

Kitsi put the ingredients in the blender. However, she went on to add a couple more ingredients that the hero hadn't mentioned.

"Why are you adding all that?"

"Didn't you want some chocolate and watermelon in the smoothie?"

"No. I didn't."

"Are you sure? Because I heard you really loved this kind of stuff.", she mentioned, "I think it was on the internet or maybe in a magazine.", if there was one thing people liked to gossip about it was the heroes of Paris. Especially there likes and dislikes.

"You shouldn't listen to everything to hear.", gossip tended to travel and a lot of times it was just speculation.

"And that proves my point.", she smirked a bit, much to the heroes confusion, "See. I added ingredients assuming you liked it."

"Just like you can't trust everything you here. You can't always fix a mistake after you made it. Just like you shouldn't always make assumptions on the word of others. Sometimes you have to drink your smoothie and try again. But, first remember what you did wrong in the first place.", then you won't make it again, "It's never too late to fix a mistake. If your willing to admit your mistake, own up to it, and apologize. Then after a while you'll have a nice smoothie you can share together."

"Well smoothies aside. If you were in my friends situation, how would you, let's say, cheer someone up?", he asked.

That was a rather personal experience. Kitsi thought about it for another moment. In truth she would have said that Chat's friend needed to move on and not press the situation more than usual. To give the person space and hope for the best.

"Well if it was me I would try to show this person how much I appreciate them.", she said, "When I was feeling down these past couple of days, my brother's made a huge surprise for me." and used all of Paris to do it, "If you give something from the heart it will speak volumes.", for her, seeing all the effort her brother's put in to make her feel better, she couldn't help smile. Chasing the grey crowds away.

"So a gift."

Kitsi gave a small smile, "No birds or mice Kuro-Neko.", she teased, "But, a gift is usually nice. Just don't force it.", she warned that you can't force an apology or rush when people forgave you.

"Right."

"Any suggestions?"

"Depends.", usually it would vary from situation or the person who was upset, "Personally I try something small. A nice stuffed animal. A box of their favorite treats. Just make sure it comes from the heart."

"From the heart.", that sounded about right, "I think I've got an idea. Thank you for your assistance. You make the purr-fect guide.", he complemented.

"And you are a cat-rasmatic charmer.", she chuckled, "Oh before you go think I could get a picture with you?", she asked pulling out her phone, "I'm making a scrapbook for my brother. And I know he would freak having a picture of you!", literally.

"For you, of course." he nodded.

Kitsi beamed. So after a quick pose,

"Say, Cat-aclysm!", with a snap Kitsi had made the perfect selfie with one of Paris's great heroes.

"Cool.", her brother would definitely love this, "Thank you so much Kuro Neko. Good luck out there."

"Ganbarou!", she declared loudly, "That means good luck.", she patted his shoulder.

"Thanks. Your a great friend. Until next time.", and with that the hero took off out her window and into the city.

Kitsi watched him leave and couldn't help, but giggle and wave.

"Making new friends?", Whissp commented as he and Caliburr came out of their hiding spot.

"Sure.", she chuckled, "Only in Paris can Chat Noir show up outside my window.", and have a talk about the significance of smoothies. Still it was nice having someone to talk too. Outside her siblings and her kwami's of course.

"Anyway everything is pretty much set.", she dusted off her hands, 'Now all I have to do is wait.", and hope for the best.

* * *

At the studio...

"Alright everyone let's take five!"

As the band broke for a break, Rain had again gone off on his own. A habit of the singer which all those who knew and worked with him had gotten used to. Rain was, as many saw it, a lone wolf.

As such he would wander off by himself from time to time. If only to think or have some private time. One of his favorite places.

Rooftops.

Since most people never think to come up there, it gave the singer a true sense of silence. Plus the view was pretty good depending on which building he happen to find access to. The studio's roof gave way to Paris. Where anyone could look out into the city.

However, what he hadn't expected was company. Or in this case finding a cat perched where he usually sat. For a while the two didn't seem to notice each other. Yet, it was Chat Noir who seemed to make the first move when his senses finally noticed the singer.

And for a moment there was an awkward silence, before the two actually greeted each other. And surprisingly to the black cat Rain seemed just as excited to meet him as he was to meet Rain.

Who admitted to being a fan of his. Making the hero fluster a bit, but calm himself to his usual, goofy mood. And after a bit of back and forth between the two the conversation seemed to shift when Chat brought up Rain being akumatized. For which the singer had already apologized for. But, was assured he had no control over.

"Well...even though my memory is foggy. I still feel guilty about what happened during the time I was akumatized.", he admitted that since that day he was unsure about what had happened. The news was vague, only focusing on himself, as Silent Rain, and the fight with the heroes. Even asking his brother's proved lack luster since they had only information from either second hand sources.

"It wasn't your fault.", Chat Noir reassured, 'You weren't yourself.", no one blamed people for that. They were manipulated at a weak point.

"It's not about attacking the city or being akumatized in general." he dismissed, "I was upset about what I did to Kitsi."

"Kitsi?"

"Kitsi is a very important person to me. I was afraid I might have hurt her while I, wasn't myself." he didn't want to think too much into it. But couldn't shake the feeling he had frightened her by trying...by kidnapping her. She literally saw him as a supervillian, "I feel guilty for the trouble I caused her.", before, after, and during his akumatization.

"Have you...tried talking to her?", it wasn't out of the norm former akuma victims felt guilty for their actions. Even though they had no control and even less memory, they still carried a weight for their actions.

"I wanted to bring it up.", but whenever they were together he didn't want to spoil the mood. Excluding the ribbing from Hitoshi, his little brother, his other siblings seemed okay with the subject. The idea didn't disappear to talk to her about it. Was she okay? Did he hurt her? Frighten her? So many questions lingered in his mind that he eventually pushed the matter aside.

"I didn't want to make her feel like she was at fault.", it was his. He let his emotions get the better of him.

"So you aren't...weren't upset with Kitsi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...usually when someone is akumatized it's because of negative feelings.", that being they were hurt by someone. Indirectly or not. Yet unlike many of Hawkmoth's victims, no one could directly tell what had caused the singer to turn. Usually people had a reason, even without their memory, could recall why they had changed, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"I was talking with Kitsi.", calling her to check on her while she was in school, "...She sounded upset.", even through her cheerful demeanor, he could tell when she wasn't being truthful with her emotions. He feared something or someone had hurt her.

"I lost it."

"If you don't mind me saying, you and Kitsi seem pretty close." he commented.

"I suppose.", he wouldn't deny, "Kitsi is like a little sister to me really.", he commented.

"Really?"

"I've known her and her brother's since we were small.", they grew up together and for a while he and the triplets went to school together, "Ever since she was little I've promised myself to protect her." a promise he continued to hold close to his heart. Even when his career took him to different places he always made it a priority to keep an eye on her and always remain in her life.

"Though I think my presence has caused her a bit of trouble.", especially when he popped up from time to time. And the way they interacted so formally and comfortably it made people curious and a bit jealous.

Chat gave a nervous smile. He couldn't exactly argue that the interaction between the singer and Kitsi had brought attention to her. Some good and some not so good. And while Kitsi didn't exactly brag about knowing the singer, it didn't stop people from assuming she and him were close. Close enough to deliver letters, get autographs, and even asks questions for a blog.

"For the past couple of days she seemed down.", though he hadn't seen it personally, his brother's had filled him in that Kitsi was in a gray mood.

"I...", he paused for a moment. Should he say something? That he knew the reason for Kitsi's gray mood the past couple of days, "I think she's stressed.", he commented, "Though I don't know her as much as you. I've seen that she likes to do things, even though they put a weight on her."

"Kitsi has a really good heart. And she wants to make people happy."

Rain replied, "Kitsi's usually very outgoing. But, sometimes she can overthink things.", it was a habit she had since she was little. She was always expressive with her emotions, though when she was upset she wouldn't always vocalize it.

"I know she doesn't hold anything against me. And that she's always rooting for me.", as long as he knew that. He didn't have to worry.

"Thank you for listening to me Chat Noir.", Rain replied.

"Think nothing of it.", he reassured.

"Arigato." he thanked the hero, "But, did have something you wanted to ask me?", in their conversation he had nearly forgotten that he came there with a reason.

"Right I...", he paused looking at the booklet. He thought of Kitsi and remembered the words from their last conversation, "I was looking for someone. I promised someone I would stop by and see him."

"She wanted him to know that she loves him very much. And was glad to be able to spend time with all her big brothers."

"She may have also wanted him to have this.", reaching into his back pouch he pulled out the a scrapbook and after a moment handed it to the singer.

"Hn?", taking the booklet Rain looked at it. His eyes scanned the front where the title was written in colorful Japanese kanji and there was a drawn picture on the front he recognized as his little sisters.

Chat Noir could see the singer's face light up. Even through his usually calm and collected expression, the words spoken brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Kitsi made this?", the artwork and style just beamed with Kitsi's aura.

Chat nodded, "She made it for her oldest brother.", and the time they got to spend with each other.

"Thank you, Chat Noir.", Rain said, "I'll make sure her oldest brother gets it."

"All apart of a cat's day's work. Later", he gave a salute before heading off into the city.

Once the hero was gone, Rain looked down at the scrapbook and smiled.

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...

"What is up with this line?", deciding to stretch her legs, Kitsi had found herself at Tom and Sabine's bakery. A force of habit since it was her usual time when she came for a snack and check in Marinette. However, she found herself in a line. Not the usual pre-dinner line. This was a line, line. Dozens of people talking over each other and trying to get the owners attention.

"Seriously?", not even on it's most busiest days was it this busy, "What is going on?"

Listening closely Kitsi could make out some of the orders.

"I'll have one muffin please."

"I'll take a dozen!"

"Two dozen black cherry muffins."

'Black cherry muffins?', was that was this was about? Muffins.

Finding a higher vantage point, Kitsi managed to get a better look of the front. At the counter Sabine was handling customers. While Tom, her husband, was going around bringing muffins out from the kitchen.

'They look exhausted.', two people should not have to deal with this. Especially not them. But there was something she couldn't understand. Why were people so obsessed with muffins? Was it some new craze?

"I can't believe this is the bakery Rain goes to."

"I know. People heard him say it's his favorite place to buy sweets."

"He loves the muffins here."

Kitsi groaned and face-palmed.

"Ame...", she sighed, "Time to end this.", taking out her phone Kitsi ducked down into one of the booths.

'So they want to eat where Rain likes.', her brother got her into this mess. And now he was going to end this. With a few quick clicks she typed into her phone.

"And send!"

'Beep, Beep'

"Rain just commented. He likes the Tiramisu at Le Compte.", one girl read. People looked at their phones and saw the notifications.

"That's only a couple of blocks away!", someone said excitedly. Soon the crowd were charging out the door and towards the shop.

After the last person left Kitsi quickly shut the door and and turned the close sign over. With a smirk, and a wave of her phone.

"Simple.", thankfully Kitsi had access to her brother's account, "Thank you administrative privileges.", she clicked her phone off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, are you guys okay?", she asked checking on the two owners. Sabine was leaning against the counter, while Tom had anchored himself against on of the display cases.

"Relieved to finally catch a breathe.", Tom breathed.

Kitsi helped Sabine to chair where she could catch her breathe.

"Who would think people would get excited over muffins.", Tom wiped his brow.

"Yeah Am...I mean RVER has some pretty 'odd' fans.", she commented. Now they were another bakeries problem.

"Maybe you guys should think about taking a break from the bakery.", she suggested, "I know this nice spa."

"That does sound nice. But, we can't just leave the bakery.", they customers and orders to complete.

"Even now we have orders.", all boxed and ready for pick-up.

"Well you both need time to relax and regain your energy.", especially after dealing with all those customers, "I actually happen to have a reservation at the spa. I insist you guys go and spend a few hours getting pampered.", going into her bag she pulled out a pencil and paper and began writing down something.

"Kitsi you don't..."

"I insist.", and she wasn't going to take no for an answer, "I'll also take care of the deliveries.", she added that she would deliver all the orders.

"A day at the spa does sound relaxing.", honestly they can't remember the last time they had time off. Especially after the day they've had.

"And well deserved.", Kitsi added, "The spa has deep tissue massages, mud baths, and a sauna.", along with a number of other services to for any person and provided a high level of comfort.

"It all sounds wonderful.", Sabine noted, "But we couldn't afford anything like that."

"Like I said I have a reservation. My brother's got it...as a late birthday gift.", she was going to cancel it today, but this seemed better then letting it go to waste, "And before you say anything, everything is already paid for. I'll call my brother's and then the spa and tell them about the change.", it was a simple phone call.

"That's very kind of you Kitsi."

"It's nothing really. I was taught that hard work deserves to be rewarded. And you guys are two of the hardest working people I know in Paris.", with running their bakery and treating all customers with kindness and respect, "Plus no offense, but you two are one cake and basket a muffins away from dropping like a souffle."

"I suppose a nice spa day would be nice."

"If you're sure."

"Hai!", she nodded, "Why don't you guys go and get cleaned up. I'll handle things down here."m after a short conversation the two owners excused themselves upstairs to freshen up. Meanwhile, Kitsi began her task of getting the shop cleaned up. The full extent were some wrappers here and there and even some spots of flour. At most she would need to sweep, wipe down the counters and tables, and finally put the chairs up.

Grabbing an apron Kitsi went to work.

She swept and mopped the floor. Wiped down the tables. And was now in the process of cleaning off the countertops.

'Ring, Ring'

"Welcome!", she greeted. Though was surprised when her maroon met blue, "...Hello Chloe..", not exactly someone she would expect to come into the bakery. Or any place that wasn't five stars and above.

'Be cordial.', she told herself. She was representing the bakery and the owners.

"How can I help you? Are you picking up an order?", again unlikely since she no doubt had servants and assistants of her father to do that kind of work.

"No.", she responded, surprisingly, without much sass.

"Okay, then how can I help you?", she asked, "Unfortunately we have limited items today."

"Like I would.", she dismissed, "I've come to give you one last chance to make me a pair of hair-clips."

"And for the last time. I still refuse. Do you know how many hours I spent welding and bending to get these shapes just right?", she pointed out, "Plus making translucent material is not easy." neither was the belt, but she digressed. In the end it was still a lot of work.

"Which will only be increased when worn by me'", which was not the point. Even if she did give the clips some extra spotlight, what would Kitsi even get out of it? No one besides a choice few even knew she actually made them.

"Even if I wanted to help you, and believe me that is a very slim, very narrow margin at this point. It's out of my hands.", Plus what would it help for her to let Chloe wear her stuff. She never gave her credit for the last project she let her wear. And now they were broken.

"Fine I can get those anywhere.", Chloe scoffed folding her arms.

Kitsi rolled her eyes, "Your problem, not mine.", she stated for the twelfth time today, "Again I don't even like you, why would I help you?", she began packing away some of the items in the show case.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone-", she began to threaten. The main choice of the heiress to throw her privilege around to intimidate people to do what she wanted.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, "I would like to see what you could possibly use to blackmail me into helping you." she seemed to challenged.

"Well I'll tell everyone your worst fear."

"Which is what?", she questioned, "Besides being forced to talk to you unneeded.", she faced akuma's both as herself and as Kitsune, she got thrown off a roof, what could she possibly be afraid of?

That's strike one.

"Then I'll...tell everyone you...cheated on the last test."

"Which test?"

"Mathematics."

"Actually I got a B on that test.", She said proudly. Probably would have been a C if not for that bonus question at the end. She had been studying really hard for it nights before. Even sneaking in a few problems in during patrols, "Plus most people know I suck at math.", and a B isn't exactly cheat worthy. If anything she would have shoot for science class. Now that would be a miracle for her to pass most of the homework they got.

Strike two.

Chloe growled, "I'll pay you." bribery seemed to be her next option.

"Not needed.", Kitsi quickly declined, feeling a bit offended given the circumstances, "Even if I wanted to help those clips take at least a week to make." which didn't include welding, molding, bending, and shining. Plus did she know how hard it was to fine silver? Obviously not.

"Then just fix these.", she stated towards the remains of her hair former clips.

Was she joking, "Not happening. Everything is either cracked, broken, bent, or scraped." she commented looking at the pieces, "Are you sure you didn't put these in a blender?", she wasn't a miracle worker and these definitely needed a miracle to fix.

"As if. Also your being rather selfish by not helping me." she stated.

"Didn't you get me sent to the principal's office for 'assault'.", even though it was only a flick, it didn't stop her from getting suspended.

"Your still on about that? That was a long time ago."

"It was two days ago.", was her attention span that thinned, "You got me suspended after pretending that I broke your nose.", which she didn't even apologize for. Not that she was expecting one, "I don't have time for this.", closing the case she finished clearing the counter top. She wanted to finish and get back home. Already behind trying to finish her project for Madame Bustier and finish the scrapbook before her brother left.

"But what about my hair clips?"

"Not my problem.", she stated, "Now if you don't have any orders to pick up or you aren't paying for anything. I must politely ask you to leave."

Chloe huff and turned her nose to head towards the door.

"You'll regret this.", she glared at the girl before exciting the shop.

"Already did.", sometimes she didn't know why she tried.

"Brat.", she heard Whissp say.

And she couldn't agree more.

Muusic broke Kitsi's thinking. Looking to the counter she saw her phone was ringing. Going over to the device she picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Adrien?", why was he calling her?, "Mushi-Mushi, Kitsi-desu.", she greeted.

"Hey Kitsi, it's Adrien.", a voice greeted from the other side, "I mean obvious right."

"Yeah hey Agr...Adrien.", she said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. I mean...I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Em, not really. I was actually about to take a break.", she said.

"Okay. Well I was wondering...if your not busy, I mean, maybe you like to hang out."

"Hang out?", she raised an eyebrow, "You know we were supposed to studying together."

"W-We were?"

"Didn't Alya or Marinette tell you?", though thinking about it Marinette talking to Adrien in a full sentence was a rarity, "Both our groups we're supposed to work on our projects together."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've been at photo shoots since I left school.", he apologized and explained that he had been working ever since school ended. Having no idea they were doing a studying group, "Is everyone else there?"

"Let's see.", she pulled the phone away from her ear, "Hello! Is anyone else here?", she passed as the silence filled the air, "Nope, just me."

"So your working on the project by yourself?"

"Don't sound so surprised.", the well was running dry, "Anyway how can I help you?"

"Oh right. Well I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang it."

"Okay. But, why?"

"Well my shoot is about to wrap up and since your about to go on break. Maybe we could just talk."

"Just talk?", well it sounded tame enough, "But, don't you have a project to work on to?"

"Yeah, but Nino is helping out Alya with a project. And I haven't spoken to Marinette since school."

'Well at least someone else is having a hard time.'

"So did you want to hang out?"

"Well...", she was going to say no, until she got some coaxing from two little figures on her shoulders, "I guess I could use some fresh air."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about the park?", he suggested, "I know this great spot at where we can...uh sit and talk."

"The park?", that didn't sound to out of the way, "Sure. Why not.", she agreed, "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Really, great. I'll see you then."

"Right.", ending the call Kitsi gave a sigh, "Why did I agree to meet him at the park?"

"Because you need a break.", Whissp commented, "You've been working to much. You need some fun to balance yourself out."

"But, I just finished a break."

"No you're volunteering at a bakery.", he reminded.

"I must agree. Perhaps meeting up with a friend will help you relax.", Caliburr said.

"I guess a trip to park wouldn't hurt.", she could use some time to not think about school or work for a while. And the park might be just the place. Grabbing her bag and charm case Kitsi headed out to the park.

* * *

At the Park...

After arriving to the meeting place Adrien had suggested Kitsi found the spot at an empty bench. The park seemed it's usual busy. With people, old and young, walking about and enjoying the afternoon. A small ways away Kitsi spotted an ice cream stand on one of the paths.

For a good few minutes she just sat at the bench. It felt nice just being outside. Not waiting in her brother's apartment waiting for someone to call or even cleaning a bakery. Just being able to breath.

Kitsi took a deep inhale and a relaxing exhale.

"This is nice.", she said to herself. Taking out her cell phone she quickly texted where she was to Adrien. She didn't know how long she would have to wait. But, she felt content to wait as long as she was able to enjoy this peaceful moment.

* * *

'I'm here.'

Adrien read the message from Kitsi. He had hoped she actually came to meet him. Worried that she might change her mind. But, she had showed up and was now waiting to meet up.

'Okay Adrien focus.', ever since he left Kitis's brother's apartment and talking to Rain, of all people, he finally was able to come up with a plan.

He got Kitsi a gift.

Something small, but personal. And hopefully she accepted it. He didn't have much time to shop, but it would work.

All he had to do now was go up to her and...

"Adrien!", a voice spoke.

Not even a second after turning around he came face to face with none other then his classmate, Lila. Though he wondered why and how she kept popping up wherever he was.

"Isn't it funny how we seem to run into each other?", she said moving her hair to the side.

"Y-Yeah...funny.", though not that funny, "We'll it was nice seeing you, but there somewhere important I need to be."

"What's in the bag?", she asked seeing the small decorative bag Adrien was holding.

"Oh nothing. Just a little something..."

"For a special someone.", the Italian girl inquired.

"Actually it's a present for Kitsi." Adrien explained that what he had was a present for his classmate.

"Her? Why?" she questioned not sounding to happy he was giving a gift to another female classmate.

"Kitsi's been feeling a bit under the weather for the past couple of days." he said, "A close friend suggested getting her a gift.", as a sign of appreciation and for her to get well, "To help lift her spirits.", it might not do much, but was to show how they cared for their friend.

"That's so sweet of you Adrien." she complimented. "Still it seems like a lot of trouble.", she commented.

"Actually it's no problem.", Adrien said, "Kitsi has done a lot not only in school, but also goes out of her way to help others.", he commented of Kitsi's past accomplishments and how she seemed to be in a gray mood. So as her friends they were going to cheer her up.

"So I've heard.", she spoke, "Though I have heard she's been rather moody since Rain cancelled their lunch date. It must have been sad for her being dumped by such a famous celebrity."

"I don't think that's the reason why she's upset.", Adrien countered. Having actually talked to her, though as his other self, he didn't want people assuming why Kitsi was upset. That's what got him in trouble. He knew she was feeling unappreciated and undervalued. A feeling he himself has had the misfortune of dealing with.

"Really? Because I think she might have gotten a bit over her head. I mean Rain was being very generous inviting her out.", she jabbed, "Acting like such a hero, I think it might have went to her head."

"Kitsi does those things because she tries to help people.", Adrien defended, "Sure it may not be the smartest thing to do and sometimes we might wish she not run head first into a fight with supervillains.", he admitted, "But the fact that she does it shows how much she cares about protecting the one she loves.", without expecting anything in return except for maybe a bit of respect for her deeds.

"It still isn't normal." Lila commented.

"Well Paris hasn't exactly been normal.", Adrien commented. Between the akuma attacks, superheroes, evil butterflies, and a villain no one had seen nothing had been normal in Paris, "Plus Kitsi's a good friend. She's just very...energetic.", spontaneous with her emotions at times and a bit secretive when she wanted to be. But, that was part of her charm that drew people to her.

Lila seemed to disregard the comments, "It still doesn't excuse her for trying to pretend to be a hero just to make herself look good. If you ask me it's rather pathetic."

Adrien couldn't help leering at the other with both offense, disappointment, and anger.

"Kitsi isn't pathetic.", he said, "Kitsi is a good person. And you shouldn't talk about her.", especially when she wasn't around to defend herself. He would bet his miraculous that Lila wouldn't be talking so much smack if Kitsi right in front of her. It was obvious she had a set cation around her. Like most people who knew Kitsi and her morals they treaded knowing that Kitsi wouldn't hesitate to stand up to anyone. Especially when they disrespected her friends.

"I'm only telling the truth.", which was obviously contradictory given her track record, "She's not normal. Plus she's always getting into everyone's business and trying to put her two cents in."

"The fact of the matter is she's hot headed, has a bad temper, and is overly impulsive." she commented taking jab after jab at Kitsi, "She also jumps to violence. Like how she broke poor Chloe's nose. Took Alya's phone. She's even snapped at me for no reason."

"That doesn't make Kitsi a bad person.", Adrien again countered the other's comments about Kitsi, "Plus did you ever think that Kitsi was perhaps upset or frustrated.", especially with the way people had been talking about her. It was a wonder she hadn't actually been akumatized with everything she had to put up with.

"Being upset doesn't mean you take it out on other people. She could have really injured someone with her unchecked, childish tantrums she throws."

Adrien gave a disappointed look at the other girl.

"I was only giving my opinion.", she tried to defend her comments.

"It still wasn't nice.", he shook his head, "I don't see why you have to be so against Kitsi.", he never got why the two didn't get along. Or rather why Lila always seemed to have a comment against Kitsi at times.

"I've done nothing of the sort.", she denied, "I was only saying that she's always jumping into things she shouldn't."

"Plus her attitude has been rather rude at times. During our study group she stole Alya's phone and refused to listening to any of our suggestions for the project."

"Because she wanted to work on the project.", and not to offend anyone, but from his perspective Kitsi looked to be the only one focused on the actual assignment. While her partners were not only late, but unprepared as well. He could guess it was frustrating when being the single person in a three person group project actually trying to finish.

"Also weren't you supposed to helping out with the group project?", he added since she, Kitsi, and Alya were in the same group, "Plus Kitsi has been having a pretty tough week.", and he had hoped people would notice how 'upset' she was and cool it. Though he had been trying to fix his own relationship with Kitsi.

"Well I don't know about that. Though I have been hearing something's.", she mentioned.

"?", Adrien gave her a questioning look.

"Well you know that classroom that got wrecked earlier this week?", she brought up how the classroom that had gotten damaged. Destroyed as some students and faculty who had actually gotten to look inside.

"What about it?", at this point, with the akuma situation settled. He hadn't actually thought about the room. Assuming had been cleaned up.

"I heard that Kitsi had something to do it with."

"Seriously?", Adrien paled a bit, "She didn't...I mean why would you say something like that?"

"I mean it's a bit much, but I heard people saying that they say her run into the room and went on a rampage.", destroying the room during one of her tantrums.

'And you believe that?"

"It does sound like her. Losing her temper and completely attacking things and people."

Adrien sighed and shook his head, "I need to go." taking his gift he walked off.

"I don't know what to say about her." Adrien shook his head, "And I thought Chloe was bad.", but Lila just might give her a run for her money in the mean girl department. And that was scary.

"You sure know how to pick em." Plagg teased from inside Adrien's jacket, "Why do you always attract the crazy ones?"

"This isn't funny." Adrien scolded, "Plus now there's a rumor going around about Kitsi.", just what he needed.

"Well cat-sonova, you're going to have bigger problems on your hands." Plagg suddenly said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because your charming girl is leaving.", he pointed to Kitsi standing for the ice cream vendor.

"Oh no!", if she left before he had missed their talk , for a second time, she'll never want to talk to him again. He didn't think he was that late.

"Then you better move it.", Plagg suggested, "Also get me some cheese. I'm starving.", he added as his holder speed up.

* * *

Kitsi was still standing in line for ice cream. Given today's warm weather it was no surprise the ice cream vendors were busy.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get some cold ice cream..", she looked between her phone and the line and figured she was in for a bit of a wait.

She sighed.

After about five minutes or so, it was Kitsi's turn.

"Can I get two scoops of double brownie chocolate with rainbow sprinkles.", she pointed out, "And a Neapolitan ice cream cup.", something for Calibuur and Whissp to share on the way back home. The ice cream vendor nodded and began making Kitsi's order. As she stood in line she began listing off everything she had to do. In her mind she thought about forgoing the assignment and just focus on her scrapbook. If no one else was going to care, why should she.

"Hey, Kitsi.", a voice greeted.

"Hey Sunshine boy.", she greeted, "Looks like you made it."

"Sorry about that. I got...held up.", he apologized, "Have you been waiting long?", he hoped not.

"Not really.", she shook her head, "I decided to get some ice cream while I wait."

"Here's your order miss.", the vendor said handing Kitsi her ice creams.

"Arigato." Kitsi happily accepted her ice cream and paid the vendor, leaving a rather generous tip as well, "Alright let's go.", she motioned leading her classmate back to the bench where she had been sitting.

"Mari?"

"Kitsi?"

"Marinette?"

"A-Adrien?", she stammered, "Hi, you up! I mean what's up...um..." she blushed giving an awkward wave.

"Hey.", he greeted back, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I was just...um...you know around.", she explained, "Funny bumping into you two here." again.

"Hilarious." Kitsi said bluntly, "You know, I just remembered I have some homework. You know like that assignment we were 'supposed' to studying for.", she was not going through this again. Her mood was simmered as it was and she didn't need anything boiling it.

"Also where is your friend?", she questioned, "I thought we were meeting at my house."

"We did. I mean we are. I just had to run some errands for my parents.", she explained, "Though now it seems my parents have gone missing.", she mentioned.

"Missing?", Adrien looked worried.

"Don't worry they're fine.", Kitsi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sent them to the spa for some R and R.", she said. Mentioning she sent them both to the spa, "Right now they should be enjoying a nice message."

"The spa?"

Kitsi nodded and explained the situation at the bakery, "They should be back later tonight."

Marinette seemed relieved at this, "That's relief.", she exhaled, "Thanks for taking care of my parents. It was really sweet of you."

Kitsi looked at Marinette for a moment, "O-Oh. It was nothing."

"Marinette's right. You really stepped up to help her parents. You a good heart.", he complimented.

"Domo.", she smiled to herself, "I just hope they have a good time. Akihiko says the spa is one of the best in Paris. I really want to try their hot stone messages."

"Hot stones?"

"Smooth rocks that are heated and placed along your back.", once you get used to the heat, it relaxes the spine.

"I don't think I could handle something like that.", Marinette mentioned at the thought of having boiled rocks on her skin.

"Me neither. Though I do enjoy having a dip in the hot tubs.", Adrien said.

"Hot tubs are fine.", Kitsi said, "But, you haven't know relaxation until you've bathed in the natural hot springs in Japan.", she sighed fondly thinking of her home.

"Oh yeah, Japan does a have a reputation for their hot springs, right?"

"Nothing says home like a trip to the mountains and a dip in the springs. I tell you it's like your melting you feel so relaxed~", Kitsi blushed at the mere thought.

"Speaking of melting..."

"Kitsi your ice cream."

Looking to the side Kitsi saw her ice cream was melting.

"Oops. Forgot about that.", she had been so lost in thought, her ice cream was becoming a puddle. But, there was still a good amount on her cone, "I'll be right back.", excusing herself she went to go clean herself up.

When she returned, she was surprised to find her classmates were still there. And to their surprise she had even brought back some ice for them.

"Hope you guys don't mind. I stopped by the ice cream stand again.", she apologized for the wait, but she got them all an ice cream, "Adrien for you strawberries and chocolate. For Marinette some mint and lemon cream. And for Kitsi, me, a triple scoop.", she said before handing out the treats.

"Thanks Kitsi."

"You didn't have."

"I know. But, I figured since you guys came all this way, we could all use a treat.", it was something she wanted to do.

"Still you didn't have to."

"True.", but she still did it and didn't regret, "Plus it's such a nice day."

"So your happy?"

"I guess. I mean, I feel relaxed.", not having to think about school assignments and the akuma of the day.

"Well that's good. I mean it's nice to see you happy.", Adrien commented.

"I suppose.", Kitsi shrugged taking a bite of her ice cream, "I guess talking to you two gave me some extra energy.", and her commit seemed to make her two classmates relieved and hopeful. Kitsi seemed happy and was actually talking to them.

"Anyway while this has been fun. I should really going.", she said, "I need to get home and straighten up before my brother get there."

"Still thanks for meeting me.", Adrien said.

"Sure. It was nice talking to you.", she said, "Both of you.", she passed a look at Marinette.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for including me.", she blushed a bit, "And I'm sor..."

'Beep, beep'

"Sorry, that's me. Natalie is probably looking for me.", he apologized.

"No problem. I know the pains of a schedule and a...sitter.", she said with a sympathetic smile, "Anyway I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja'ne.", with one last wave Kitsi headed off. Yet, she didn't know if it was the weather or the ice cream, but she felt a little lighter.

* * *

As the day came and went, it was now another morning at school. Students bustled through the halls and prepared for class.

"What is up with this weather?", one minute it's sunny and warm, and the next it looks like it was about to rain. When she arrived to school she noticed the clouds beginning to merge and become shades of gray. And at times she could hear the small tremors of possible thunder.

"Hey Kit, what's up with the outfit?", Whissp asked.

"This is Spartan armor. It's from one of my old convention costumes." ,and luckily it fit still fit her, "The presentation shall be won!", she declared raising her sword. One of her brother's props. Which she 'borrowed' from his collection. She was going for the spear, but it wouldn't exactly be easy to carry around. Especially in the school.

"Not bad if I do say so myself.", Kitsi smirked before re-sheathing the sword. Luckily she only had to stay in this armor for the project. After grabbing the rest of her stuff she headed to class. Noticing some looks here or there, expecting to turn some heads. Especially, in her costume.

Arriving to class she placed her things on her desk and taking her seat began going over her lines. She had earned some glances from her classmates, but again it was expected.

"Okay paper.", check, "Poem.", double check, "Cool outfit.", triple check, "Everything seemed to be coming together."

Now all she needed was her partners and they might be able to pull this off. The only question now was where were they? Flaking on the final study session was one thing, but if they missed the presentation she would ring the both of them.

"They better be prepared."

"Alright class let's prepare to take our seats.", Ms. Bustier said, "We have a lot of presentations to get through so finish meeting with your groups.", students got with their groups to prepare their final touches.

"Ms. Bustier?", Kitsi went the teacher's desk, "My partner's aren't present yet. And to be truthful we haven't really...gotten prepared to present.", at least in her eyes.

"It's okay Kitsi.", the teacher assured, "We'll let the other students go first. If your group hasn't shown until then we'll figure something out."

"Domo Ms. Bustier.", Kitsi smiled before heading back to her desk.

"Alright everyone let's take our seats.", the teacher instructed, "Now then as you know we are studying Greek poetry and myths this week. So who would like to make their presentation first?", she asked.

At awhile one of the groups volunteered. Sabrina, Rose, and Ivan had did were giving a presentation on Aphrodite and the golden apple. Rose playing the role of the goddess of love and Ivan playing the mortal Adonios. While Sabrina narrated the poem.

"Very good.", the teacher seemed pleased, "Now who would like to go next.", the rest of the class hours groups went up one after another. Giving poems on Greeks myths such as Apollo from the group of Kim, Mylene, and Nathaniel. And the story of King Medius or Queen since Chloe basically demanded to play the ruler who gained the power to turn anything he touched to goal. Juleka would play the King's daughter, while Max narrated.

"Very good everyone.", Ms. Bustier said, "We have time for one more group.", and with two groups left. However, there was a slight problem. Both groups seemed to be missing two of their members. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Lila were all still missing and class was almost over.

"Kitsi. Nino. Where are your partners?", she asked.

"Sorry Ms. Bustier I don't know where my groups is.", Nino said.

"My groups gone M.I.A. too.", Kitsi shrugged.

"I could give a short synopsis.", though it might be a bit confusing with one person for a three person presentation.

"Just do your best.", the teacher encouraged.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?", Chloe questioned.

"I am Achilles. Hero of the Trojan's!", she declared, "The legend we chose was the Trojan War! Fought in order to return Helen of Troy back to her home. After she was stolen by the Greeks."

"Good introduction."

"So wait, your fighting a war over a girl."

"Well Helen was known as the face that launched a thousand ships.", because of her beauty she captivated all who saw her, "But, it was also about pride as well as love. Which led to one of the bloodiest bouts. The Trojan War. Where many soldiers laid down their lives for their countries."

"I had hoped to react the conclusive battle of Achilles.", but since she was down two people, "I guess I'll just do the poem.", she cleared her throat...

"It..."

'Beep, beep'

"Alright no cell phones in class.", Ms. Bustier said, "We still have a group presenting.", even if it was one person, "Now please turn off your phones.", she instructed, "Continue Kitsi."

Kitsi nodded and decided to start over

"It came a ti..."

'Beep, Beep'

"Alright who is still using their phones?", Ms. Bustier looked to the class to find the culprit. And as she scanned the desks she noticed Kim looking down at his lap, "Kim.", she called.

"What have I told you about electronics in class?", she scolded, "Especially during presentations?"

"Uh, should I keep going or...?"

"What do you find so interesting you have to keep disrupting the class?"

"Nothing Ms. Bustier.", he said.

"This your last warning. Now no more interruptions.", she warned the class before looking to Kitsi to continue.

"It came a time in..."

'Ring, Ring!'

"It seems we've run out of time.", evident by the sound of the school bell, "For anyone who didn't present today we will make time for final presentations tomorrow.", she instructed, "And please don't forget to turn in your papers and poems."

As students got up to leave, Kitsi gave a sigh. She really wanted to finish her presentation and now she would have to wait until tomorrow. Going up to her desk she gathered her things. She was definitely going to have to change clothes. Let's she have to explain to her other teacher's for her style of dress.

"Now I have to figure out where to put all this stuff.", especially the shield.

Placing her paper to the side, she began packing away the rest of her items. As she prepared to leave to found herself face to face with some of her classmates.

"Ohayo.", she greeted, "Hey guys. Did you need something, because I really need to change before class starts."

"Hey Kitsi, what's going on with this post I just got?", Kim seemed to question.

"I would ask you the same thing. You know you kept interrupting my presentation.", while she wasn't too upset, considering she was working through a three person project, it was still upsetting having someone disrupt her.

"But is it true?"

"Is what true?", she barely knew what they were talking about, "Listen I really need to change. These heels are not meant for walking.", and definitely not battle, "So what are you guys talking about?"

She watched as the three students looked at each other. From her point they looked worried, doubtful, and somehow frightened.

"Did you guys have to something to tell me? Because I really need to change before next class.", and didn't look like anyone was going to speak. So with a breathless sigh, Kitsi moved passed them. Careful not to bump anyone with her shield. After giving Ms. Bustier paper, she left the classroom.

She had literal minutes before she would have to get to class and now she had to change. When she finally made it to her locker she quickly began taking out her change of clothes and her book for next class.

"Now where did I put my shoes...found em!", taking the sneakers she placed them in the bag with her other close. Hopefully Ms. Mendeleev won't be too upset with her for the costume if she explained the situation. Closing her locker Kitsi headed off to class, shield and all.

Now for most people who didn't know Kitsi, and being relatively knew, most did not know her. She was quite observant. A habit she had learned from her family to always know your surroundings and take notes when necessary. So as she was headed to Ms. Mendeleev's class she couldn't help notice a few things.

One, a lot of students seemed to be on their phones. Now, that wouldn't be something so unordinary, given the fact it was a school with young pre-teens. But, for so many, it seemed rather odd. And from the looks of it, it was something really good. She even saw more then one student looking at one phone. Murmuring and whispering to each other.

"Wonder what's got everyone's attention?", it was curious. Perhaps something in the news. Maybe something about the heroes. That always drew a big crowd. Possibly an akuma. But, Hawkmoth had been silent and the city had been relatively uneventful. The biggest thing would be how the bus that was saved after the brakes when out.

'I can still feel the pavement on my feet.', thankfully their suits were durable.

Well whatever it was she would find out soon enough.

When she arrived to class she noticed many of her classmates were already present. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. But, the way they were all converged seemed a bit curious. It usually meant that something was happening to the point it caused a conversation. And while Kitsi was curious, she felt something was amiss.

She never particularly cared for gossip. Well most gossip. It usually depended on the topic, but without any proof it was pretty much garbage in her mind.

"Ms. Inari?", came the teacher's voice, "What are you wearing?", she noted Kitsi's outfit.

"It was for another class. Didn't have time to change.", it took her five minutes just to get the armor unlatched. Still she apologized.

"Well see that it doesn't happen again.", while she had no problem with students doing something for school projects, she didn't want to make it a habit, "And if you didn't know were having a test today. I noticed you weren't in class the day before, that isn't a problem is it?"

"Um, I don't suppose. What are we testing on?", she scratched her cheeks.

"What else, lab safety."

"Again?", it seemed like they had that test on that every week because someone didn't follow the rules. Like bringing in flammable perfume or not wearing the proper safety gear. Last time it was because someone mixed the wrong chemicals and caused smoke to fill the room. It wasn't toxic and no one got hurt. But, the fire department had to be called, "I think I'm okay. Domo."

"We'll see.", she seemed to hum, "Class will begin soon. Better take this time to study.", she advised before turning to the chalkboard.

Kitsi was about to take her advice, though she was sure she would pass the test okay, she again found herself drawn to her classmates still in their group.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kitsi went to the group hopping to at least get an idea of what the deal was. As she got closer she found herself hearing a small bits and pieces.

"Can you believe she did that?"

"It's pretty hard to believe."

"I don't know she has been acting off."

"And did you see what she did to the class?"

"What did she do?", the new voice caused many of the students to jump upon seeing Kitsi.

"K-Kitsi?"

"Gomen.", she apologized, "Sorry for scaring you guys.", she just couldn't resist, "So what happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean what happened in the classroom?", she repeated, "What did 'she' do?"

"N-nothing happened. Right guys.", the other students gave nods.

"Well something must have happened.", it was obvious, "Come on, was it an experiment gone wrong? Someone didn't wear their safety goggle? Or is the teacher just in a bad mood?", the last one was mostly a joke, but she was still curious, "So tell me. What happened?", from the looks on their faces it must have been something really big or really bad.

"Are you guys okay, you look a little pale.", Kitsi noted, "Trust me I don't like these tests either. But, safety quizzes aren't that bad."

"Q-Quiz?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you guys were talking about?", at least that's what she assumed.

"Right, the quiz. That's what we were talking about.", the other students nodded.

'Hm?', something felt off about the way her classmates were acting. One minute they were freely talking, the next they clammed up like oysters.

"Alright everyone take your seats. Class is about to start.", Ms. Mendeleev instructed causing the students to disperse to their seats. As Kitsi prepared to head back to her seat she felt a tug on her cape.

"S-Sorry Kitsi.", Nathaniel apologized having stepped on it while trying to get to his seat.

"It's fine.", she assured, "This cape survived three conventions with more than one person stepping on it.", and Andrew managed to get out each foot print. When the two got to their table Kitsi took her seat with Nathaniel right next to her.

"So Nath, what happened to call for another safety quiz?", even though Nathaniel was rather quiet like a mouse most of the time, even he stayed in the mix when it came to gossip, "And who's this girl that everyone's talking about?", and what did she do that had her classmates so out of it.

"Well it's...probably not something I should be telling you."

"?", Kitsi seemed confused, "Why not? Come on Tomato-tan you can tell me.", she assured.

"I can't.", he repeated.

"Can't?", did he not know or just couldn't. It seemed odd no one would tell her anything. Maybe it was something private. But, then so many people were talking about it.

"Okay everyone put your books away it's time to take our test of Lab Safety.", Ms. Mendeleev instructed as she began passing out the tests for each student.

"Uh, Ms. Mendeleev? I didn't get a test.", Kitsi pointed out she didn't receive a paper.

"I'm excusing you from the test.", she replied.

Which for Kitsi seemed a relief.

"Sugio.", she beamed a bit.

"Uh, Ms. Mendeleev? Why does 'she' get to be excluded from the test?", Chloe questioned in her usual tone when she was upset about something.

"That's none of concern Chloe.", the teacher said, "Just focus on your own test."

"It's still not fair that she doesn't have to take a test.", she argued.

Kitsi rolled her eyes.

"Again not your concern.", the teacher repeated, "I decided who takes a test and who doesn't. Keep testing and I'll be sure to add another test on classroom disturbances.", she warned.

"That isn't even a real thing."

"Wanna try me?", she challenged. Out of all the teachers in the school, Kitsi appreciated how she never seemed to bend the ways of Chloe and her attitude.

With a huff Chloe seemed to fall back.

"Now this test will be covering the basic rules of lab safety.", she said, "Hopefully this will teach you all about why hairspray is not allowed around a bunsen burner."

"Hairspray?", so someone had brought hairspray into a lab and possibly an open flame. Bad combination, 'I bet it was Chloe.', only she would do something so absent minded as bring hair products in a science room.

"As usual you have fifteen minutes to work on your test.", she said as she set the timer, "No talking or looking at your partners paper. And sharing answer will be penalized with a fail for all parties involved.", she warned, "And begin.", so the test begin. Leaving the room filed with the sounds of pencils on paper.

Kitsi sat quietly at her desk. Feeling a bit left out. Even just for missing a test. So for a while she just sat at the table just thinking to herself. Glancing toward the sky she noticed the clouds had become a light gray color and had spread throughout most of the sky, leaving little pockets of blue still visible.

Surely it would rain some. Or even a storm.

"Five more minutes.", the teacher said.

'Maybe after school I should go home.', she missed Andrew and the staff. Her room and her bed. Whissp and Caliburr probably missed it too. Especially having to sneak around with her brother's about. Thankfully they were mostly tired when they came home.

Kitsi chuckled to herself.

As she glanced around the room to pass the time she caught a couple of people looking at weird. People tended to do that when they were bored. Catching some glaces she gave a quiet wave with a smile add. Yet, it seemed to only cause them to look away.

'That was odd.'

At one point she even caught Chloe leering at her. Not surprising.

She just ignored her and turned to the bored. When all was said and done, the tests were collected and class returned to the usual lesson.

* * *

When class ended Kitsi was one of the first out of the door. She really needed to change her clothes. Especially since next class was home economics and she was pretty sure she couldn't bake in armor. She would just need to run to her locker and then to bathroom to change.

Yet as she went down the hallway towards the rest rooms she couldn't help notice the scene of students still on their phones. What was so important that kept everyone on their phones? Did something happen and she didn't know about it? More then likely because something was defiantly holding everyone's attention.

The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. And curiosity became suspicion. Like before in class she found students staring at her. When she met there gaze they quickly looked away. Even when just waved they seemed spooked and quickly moved on. Like animals caught in headlights.

Scared? Startled? How could she define it.

'You'll get upset.'

That's what Nathaniel said. Why would he say that? Why would something that happened in school upset her? Especially something like a safety test? She had taken a couple before and they were more tedious then anything. Nothing to get too upset over. Frustrated maybe, but nothing to get work up about. She be more upset if it was a an actual physics test and she wasn't prepared for it. But, whatever happened it was over and done with. So there should be no point worrying. Plus with the way the school mill ran something else would come and take it's place.

'So there was no problem.", at least for her. All she would have to do was get through her classes and keep an eye on the city.

Speaking of which, she still was debating about the schedule for doing patrols. While she was fine with nights and a few afternoons. She wondered if her partners would consider having cellphones. At least for emergencies like when akuma's appeared and they needed to contact each other.

"Probably need to run that by them.", especially Ladybug who was so content on keeping their identities a secret, "Hopefully we're not needed tonight. I have to do my presentation for class.", again, "When I get my hands on Alya and Rossi.", those two were going to give her a headache.

"I really wanted to hear your presentation.", Caliburr whispered. It was a shame she kept getting interrupted.

"Yeah.", especially after she had gotten up the nerve to do it. At least with this she had more practice time. Maybe tweak some parts.

Thinking about it more maybe she should talk to her brother. He was a bit better when it came to lyrical interpretations.

Looking out the window Kitsi saw the clouds darken. A storm was coming.

"Looks like it's going to be a washout.", she wouldn't be surprised if it let lose while school was still going on, "And me with out an umbrella.", luckily she got driven to school. She would hate to have actually have to be out in that kind of storm.

Hopefully the storm would pass quickly.

* * *

...

...

...

"You okay kit?" Whissp asked.

"Lady Kitsi?" Caliburr looked at her holder.

"Of course not." she replied, "How dare they say such things about me.", Kitsi said, "How could they?", she sounded so betrayed.

"I wouldn't let it get to you." Whissp advised. Though he knew that Kitsi was hurting. Physically and emotionally. After literally running from the school Kitsi had found herself in the park. Rain was pouring down like cats and dogs. Kitsi stopped underneath a tree, her form leaning against the bark as she caught her breath.

Kitsi only gave a silent scowl as she sat down on the tree trunk. Her ankle throbbed from the impact of her jumping out the window and landing in the school courtyard.

That was going to come back and bite her. Even more then her throbbing ankle.

"I know it looks bad, but it might not be as bad as you think.", Whissp said.

"They gave me a tail. A tail.", and claws, and ears, and a sword, "Is that what they think of me? Like I'm some kind of animal. A monster.", it was humiliating, embarrassing, and it hurt her. To think, to see, how people saw her. To find out that in the eyes of people she thought cared about her thought so little about her that they had to envision her as some kind of...monster.

"And worse people think I was the one responsible for what happened at the school.", that she was so temperamental and pity that she would harm another student. Purposely cause an akuma attack.

"Kit you need to calm down.", Whissp tried to suggest, "You know that's not true."

"I can't calm down!", she practically yelled, "Not after this. I don't know...I just can't...how did this happen.", what had she done to have people see her like some kind monster.

"Just leave me alone, please." she sighed, "I need to think for a moment."

"Is Lady Kitsi going to be okay?" Caliburr asked worriedly seeing the holders melancholy mood.

"It's hard to say." Whissp replied, "After a day like this it will take some time for her to recover."

"Can we do anything to help?" she asked.

"The most we can do is give her space." Whissp replied, "But we also have to stick close to her in case..." he paused.

"In case?"

"Hawkmoth.", his voice was serious as he spoke the name, "With Kitsi in such a negative mood I give my left paw that he would just jump at the chance to corrupt her."

Caliburr nodded in understanding as they ducked back into their hiding place.

For a while Kitsi just sat under the tree. Her mind numb, but buzzing to the point she could hear it in her ears. Her helmet, shield, and sword tossed to the side in a pile. Droplets falling throw the nooks of the branches.

'You should get out of the Rain.'

'Who said that?' was it Whissp or Caliburr. She couldn't tell. Looking at she felt rain pelting her face. Slowly standing up, she used the tree for support. Her legs felt weak, almost no existent. But, she would continue on. Once she found her footing she staggered a couple of steps, making sure not to put too much pressure on her ankle and dragged herself down the empty path.

The storm had sent all life away. Anyone else who dared to come into storm would be considered a fool. Especially without proper clothing or even an umbrella.

And that's what she was. A fool.

'Are you okay?'

"Stop talking.", she leered forward. Why couldn't she just be left alone.

"Where are you going?", seriously was she going crazy? Looking in the rain she spotted something. Or rather someone. A black cat staring at her.

"Chat Noir?", what was her doing her? Was he actually here? She had such a headache she couldn't really know.

"Yeah shouldn't you be in school? Not trying to play hooky are we?", Chat joked, but seeing the scowl on the girl's face he began rethinking his words, "Also what's with the...uniform?", he inquired.

"It's a spartan uniform.", she had gotten it for her assignment, "I'm going home." she admitted, "I need someplace to go before a punch someone in the throat." she hissed.

Chat paled a bit, "I don't get it, what happened?", the last time he saw her she wasn't this upset, a bit frustrated from the project, but nothing like she was now. They were eating ice cream in the park. Now he finds her walking alone in the park, dressed in armor, in the rain.

"Nothing I...!", she staggered feeling another throb.

"Kitsi?", he went to steady her. Looking like she was going to fall. But, caught herself at the last moment.

"What happened?", he questioned.

"My...ankle.", she admitted, "I need to go.", she tried to move on, but between her ankle, the rain, and the heroes grip on her arm to keep her steady.

"We need to get you out of the rain.", it was dangerous especially in Kitsi's state. Being out in the rain was one thing, but she might possibly have twisted her ankle.

"I'm fine"

She was fine. She didn't need anyone's help. No one wanted to help her. Only when she was at her lowest did people want to care. Even though they were the one's that hurt her.

"Kitsi why are you so upset?", he asked, "Maybe you just need to take a deep breathe."

"Why because I'll lose my temper and turn into some kind of wild animal.", she snorted.

"Wild animal?", where did that come from, "I don't get it."

"Nothing. I just...want to be left alone.", again she tried to leave, but Chat Noir's grip was firm.

"I can't let you. You need to get some place safe.", like a hospital, "Come on I'll take you home."

"Don't.", she said, "I don't...I can get there myself.", she could make it.

"I can't leave."

"I can get there."

"I'm not leaving you.", he refused, "It's a heroes job to help civilians when their in need."

"Well then you should go find one.", because she refused to have anyone help her. She could do it on her own.

"What is wrong with you?", he knew she could be stubborn at times, but this defiantly was like her. Out in a storm, dressed in armor, and possibly having a twisted ankle. But, the fact she was refusing help when she obviously needed it. Yet, from the time he saw her in the park he noticed a strange coldness around her. Like the warmth had been sucked from her.

The splashing rain filled the park, quick and striking against the path and the grass that was only amplified by the silence.

"Look I don't have time to argue. I don't know what's wrong with you. But, you need to calm down.", he said. Ans something triggered inside Kitsi's mind.

'Be calm.'

'Stay calm.'

'Calm down.'

That is all she ever heard people tell her to do.

"People keep assuming they know. They think they know who I am, but they don't. They think understand me, but they don't know a thing."

"Karera wa watashi ni tsuite nani mo shiranai!", her voice trembled as lightning shook through the sky and thunder roared.

"I don't understand.", especially since she was yelling and was also yelling in Japanese.

"That's it. You don't understand. No one understand.", she gritted, "Even I don't understand!"

"What?", that didn't sound right, "What are you talking about?"

"I already told you.", but no one understood, "Everything is so screwed up!", clenching her fist she swung out hitting a tree. Leaves trickling down from the force sending large droplets of water cascading down.

"Okay, okay Kitsi. Take a deep breath. Breathe.", he said trying to calm her down.

"Stop telling me to calm down!", she yelled, "I am so sick and tired of hearing people commenting on how I feel. I'll feel the way I want to when I want to!"

"And not you or anyone else is going to tell me otherwise.", she hissed with venom in her words, "So why don't you and everyone else stop pretending like you actually care about!", a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. Intense and brilliant as it illuminated the city below with a force of a star.

"Kitsi...", Chat breathed taking a couple of steps back from the other.

He's afraid of you.

'Did I do that?'

In her rage. Her anger.

He was afraid of her.

'It's true...'

"I am a monster.", she cried feeling tears fill her eyes.

"Kitsi wait...", but she didn't listen or look back. Picking up her shield she dragged herself away. She didn't care if it was raining. She didn't care that her ankle was throbbing. Her the voices in her head.

She didn't care anymore.

She didn't have the strength to.

* * *

At the Inari Residence...

"Come on Kit."

"What's the point.", she sniffed, "I have officially become the target of the world. I can never go to school again. And to top it off, I've been betrayed by my own 'friends'."

After leaving the park she was only able to make it a few blocks before the pain in her ankle became to annoying. Whissp offered to transform her. But, in the end, she called Andrew to pick her up and take her home. Not to her brother's apartment. But, her actual home.

"This is what happens when I believe in anything.", now look at her. Alone. Mopping in her bed. Where was the justice? The karma? What had she deserved for this to happen?

What was she thinking? She got so caught up with her brother finally meeting her classmates, her so called friends, she completely went over her own head. So much so she went out and bought a bunch of gifts.

And for what?

Nothing changed. She was gone for nearly two days, but apparently it wasn't even a blimp on anyone's radar. Everyone was worried.

Yeah right.

From the time she got to school no one even commented how she had been missing or how she was nearly akumatized again because apparently people listened to rumors and gossip. It was like a constant thorn in her backside. Or rather a knife in her back that had been twisted to the point it chipped at her bone and delved into her heart.

Now she could never show her face again. Her reputation was ruined. Her trust was betrayed. And her dreams of a normal life in Paris were all but ashes and dust. And when she tried to find the truth even that became a trail. Even her so called comrades wouldn't tell her the truth. Just who were they protecting? Because it definitely wasn't her.

Didn't she have a right to defend herself? To be angry. Upset. To get some kind of justice.

"Come of Kit it's not the end of the world.", Whissp and Caliburr had been trying their best to lift Kitsi's spirits, "Hey why not transform?", he suggested, "Running across the rooftops always lights your heart."

"Perhaps you would like to work on one of your charms.", Caliburr added pointing to her workstation. Whissp even suggested she take a nice hot bath. It usually helped make her feel better. But, Kitsi didn't budge leaning back against her pillows. Head lazily rolled to the side. Cracking her eyes open she stared at the storm clouds that still hung around outside.

"And the words...keep cutting.", she breathed as the rain pattered against the window.

 _And the words cutting into my mind_

 _Like daggers bleeding me dry_

 _And there's no more tears left for me to cry_

 _anymore_

 _I just keep falling, cracking, crumbling_

 _Falling to pieces_

 _Words like razors of the sharpest kind_

 _(Cutting down into my mind)_

 _Digging deeper into this fragile soul of mine_

 _(Bleeding my heart dry)_

 _Tearing me to pieces_

 _Repeatedly_

 _Endlessly_

 _This thing in me_

 _So I just keep falling_

 _to pieces_

 _As the darkness invades me_

 _A voice that persuades me_

 _Abandon all that you know_

 _I'll lead you, complete you_

 _Too never deceive you_

 _And let them know_

 _Show them all_

 _Make them all fall_

 _Before you_

 _Till there's nothing left_

 _There's no lucky charm that can repair_

 _The cataclysm of utter despair_

 _In this world of delusions_

 _A shattering illusion_

 _My resolution to fade_

 _In the cascade of butterflies_

 _Like wishes_

 _Broken and breathless_

 _I'm falling, I'm helpless_

 _Words like razors_

 _Cutting deeper_

 _Keep calling out, but_

 _You can't reach her_

 _She just keeps falling_

 _Just keeps falling_

 _Falling every time_

 _Keep falling to pieces_

 _Who's gonna put me back together again?_

 _Can I be put back together again?_

As Kitsi finished her lament, the storm continued to outside her window. Only adding to her somber feeling of melancholy. "I don't have the strength anymore...", she had cried, yelled, cried some more, and even broke a hole in her wall. And now she had no tears to cry. Her voice was faded and soar. And her strength, much like her hope, was dwindling. Even Kitsune wouldn't make her feel happy because she would have to go out and pretend and protect the city. For and with people who have done nothing, but make her life difficult.

"I'm just going to lie here.", she pulled the covers over her head, "Wake me if there's akuma. Or not. I don't...care.", with one last murmur Kitsi buried herself under her blankets. Shielded from the world and everything that seemed bent on crushing her.

Whissp and Caliburr looked at each other. Saddened that Kitsi, their holder, had once again been reduced to such a state.

"Not even those from my old time were this cruel.", although kwami's were eternal. Existing from centuries, upon centuries without change. Even they could see the contrast of humanity. For some, like Caliburr, to lie dormant for so long and return in a world that had completely grown. She felt out of place. Like time had stopped and started so quickly she might lose herself in everything.

But, now with a new holder and seeing the world now. She couldn't help ponder to herself. How the world could be so beautiful and yet so cruel?

"What should we do?", Caliburr looked to Whissp.

"The best we can do is let her rest.", he shook his head.

That's what he always said. Resting didn't always help. Caliburr had seen enough to know Kitsi needed something other rest.

"When I feel down ice cream makes me feel better.", it was cool and sweet. But, had so many flavors, it was like eating possibilities. Maybe that's what Kitsi would like.

"I don't know if ice cream is going to fix this.", Whissp seemed to dismissed.

"But, we can't just leave her like this.", Caliburr said, "I hate seeing Lady Kitsi like this.", she frowned.

"I don't like it either.", Whissp rubbed his neck, "And part of me wishes I could do more for her. But, as her partner I need to be strong.", because that's what Kitsi needed.

"I know it's going to be hard. But, we have to let her know she's not alone.", that even if no else was going to be, they would be right by her side.

"I see.", Caliburr seemed to understand, "Then I will be strong too."

Whissp smiled, "I have no doubt."

"Perhaps it's best to turn in for the day.", he suggested.

"If you wish you can rest. I'll watch over Kitsi.", just in case.

"That might be for the best.", Whissp agreed, "We'll both take shifts. Call me if you or Kitsi needs assistance.", excusing him he went over to where Kitsi was. Patting the spot and wishing her a swift recovery before retiring to his quarters. Leaving Caliburr to take first shift.

The little ice dragon floated around Kitsi's bed. Back and forth with elegant movements.

"Sweet dreams Lady Kitsi.", she whispered, "When you wake up everything will be all better.", she said with assurance in her voice. with one last circle around the bed, Caliburr floated over to the nightstand where her watch, her miraculous, was placed. Close to Kitsi since she couldn't keep it in bed with her. In case she dropped it. Floating down she took on set on the metal and looked toward the bed.

'I wish I could do something more.', Kitsi was such a nice girl. She found her and took care of her. She protected her miraculous and even added a little chain to the handle.

'I wish I could do more.', she disliked being unable to help. Not even in battle she was able to do much in the midst of battle. Unlike Whissp, she couldn't transform Kitsi.

As time ticked by Caliburr continued to watch over the room and her holder. Dusk had left them and the night had come to take watch over the city. Yet, even as the moon shined high in the night sky. The room was filled with the whimpers that would release from beneath the sheets of Kitsi's bed. Evidence of the owners discomfort.

Moving from the nightstand Caliburr moved to the bed to find Kitsi had emerged from the sheet. Her face held in discomfort and murmurs escaping her lips.

'What should I do?', should she get Whissp? Wake Kitsi up? Or maybe she should do both.

Floating down closer she placed her hands on Kitsi's forehead. Pressing her body to her skin, she felt Kitsi slowly calm. Her murmurs and whimpers lowered and her spasms seemed to cease.

Caliburr was relieved. She had managed to help. Slowly moving herself away she watched Kitsi seem to find comfort in her slumber.

"I wish I could do more for you Lady Kitsi.", she whispered, "If Whissp is your armor and sword. Then I must be your shield.", even if she couldn't do much. If she was sick she lay on her forehead until she was cool. If she was said she would talk until she felt better. Help make ice cream or even make charms in the places she couldn't reach.

But perhaps...

"Yes. Changes come tomorrow.", yet something in her eyes, gleaming in the coming moon, shone cold.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please review and comment. I know it seems rushed, but I had to do a major change since this turned out way to long. Update coming soon.

Until next time.


End file.
